


Redy Set Goo

by FineappleQueen, ShadowHunter1215



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dramatic babies, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kinks, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Roleplay, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Soul-Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Talk, boi - Freeform, haha dick puns, kustard - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, mentions of soul sex, poppin pills, sleepy-time tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 222,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215
Summary: It was a difficult task to find your soulmate, especially after monsters were free from the underground, double that once monsters from other dimensions started getting stuck here after coming through rifts. Sans had... a very strange connection with other versions of himself. Being the original, he stayed as far away as possible from everyone else, including people he knew and cared about.After years of trying to get his brother out of the house to try and socialize again, and at least meet with the new monsters from the rifts, and with no luck, Papyrus takes things into his own hands. Finally he gets his brother out with a little trickery, and hopeful that his brother would make a new friend.Nothing goes as planned.A rp between Fineapplequeen as Sans and ShadowHunter1215 as Red.Trying to upload regularly





	1. Chapter 1: Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written in Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582466) by [TrashTheater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater). 



Throughout the years of fighting for equality of monsters, after emerging from the underground, a calm washed over the world. It had been the longest haul for everyone involved, but the worst had been dealt with. Many monsters traveled, setting up their own homes as far away from Mount Ebott as they could get. Few stayed in the cities surrounding their previous home, mainly the older monsters. Though only after a couple years of regaining their equality, on a stormy day unlike any other the world seemed to shift around them all. 

It had started early in the morning, dark stormy rain clouds rolled inland and rifts started appearing, startling many. That day familiar monsters appeared, though they were quite different in many ways. Those monsters got stuck in the world after being spit out at random. All who came through were confused themselves, unsure of what had just happened. It only lasted the one day, but by the end of it the damage had been done. Humans and most monsters who had witnessed the event called the new arrivals anomalies, or rift monsters. Each case was handled differently, as some of the anomalies were quite peaceful, but there were some who tried to kill. 

There had been few casualties, and it ruined some of the anomalies cases, especially those that came from darker worlds, fell worlds as they described. It wasn’t an easy road for any of the new arrivals, and still isn’t, but they worked through it day by day, week by week, until they got their first rights themselves. Few were able to get jobs and prove their worth, hopeless about returning home as they couldn’t recall how they ended up in the strange world anyhow. The days got better however, many of the original monsters met with their doppelgangers and helped them out, helping them get places and teaching them their worlds rules. Some even found their other half in the process, finding their soulmates. There were a few cases already of such things happening, and things had gone quite well afterwards.

Sometimes it wasn’t as easy as that to find your other half. It started with communication, as the first thing you say to your soulmate appeared on their body for the rest of their lives. It could be at anytime, anywhere, most humans and monsters never found out who it was even if they had words on their bodies. There was no pull, no way to identify who said what, just a tingling sensation when the words appeared. The anomalies who found their other half in such cases were cared for immediately, such as older couples, ones who had given up hope on meeting their fated. This change had been quite the delight in their lives. 

Then there were the monsters who just didn’t want anything to do with their copies despite the possibilities of change in the air. 

Sans was just one of the originals who wanted absolutely nothing to do with the few copies he had. Having been through quite enough troubles for a few lifetimes, the small skeleton spent most of his days locked up in his home and observatory. Truth be told he wasn’t as much scared of his doppels, or scared of what they may be like. He was scared of something else entirely, his fears kept him living as a recluse for months at a time, only coming out at the express of his brothers own worries about him. 

Today was turning out to be such a day as he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, up so early only because his brother was yelling down the hall for him. Yelling about a ticket he had for something. Sans didn’t catch the whole thing but as his door slammed open and blankets were pulled off of him, he knew this day was going to suck.  
\---  
Red had heard Papyrus talk at the last group gathering, about how he finally found a way he was going to get his lazy, fearful brother out of the house for the day. Red being Red joked that he still thinks his brother doesn’t actually exist and Pap just wants us to think there is an original Sans when there isn’t. Here’s the thing, none of the skeletons except Pap have ever heard or seen this fabled brother, so Red’s interest is peaked, anything to figure out why the original thinks he is too good for everyone. He asked Pap to explain this genius plan, and he had to admit, it would have worked on him too. Once, only once.

So here was Red being woken up by his over eager brother, and his dumb soulmate, demanding he has breakfast before he fucks off, to god knows where. Well Red knew where but he wasn’t willing to share what Papyrus had told him, he wanted to meet Sans first, to get to the bottom of goody two shoes attitude of his. Getting up and throwing his same old gear on, he slams the bedroom door with his tail and teleports to the bottom of the staircase. Grabbing his plate from his Bos… Bro, he ate in silence thinking over a strategy for today.  
\---  
Clothes were thrown at him that morning by his brother and a ticket placed in his hand. A ticket for a museum, one Sans hadn’t gotten the chance to go to since it was newly opened and many flocked to the doors to get in early for a chance to get inside. There had been little chance of him going out to it as he couldn’t handle large crowds, especially alone, but after all the trouble his brother had gone through to get the ticket, he couldn’t back out so quickly. He at first asked Paps to give the ticket to someone else as he removed clothes from his face, alas his brother was having none of it. 

The small skeleton was forced to dress though he wore a hoodie to hide himself a bit, as his first experience with humans wasn’t ideal. There had been so much staring at first, he shook slightly at the memory and pocketed the blasted ticket. His brother called out from outside his door, making sure he was getting ready, and offering to give him a ride over. Defeatedly Sans accepted the offer, forgetting to bring something to eat along the way as they walked outside. The sun glared down on the small skeleton, having him draw up his hood in misery and mutter unnecessary curses under his breath. 

His brother hadn’t seemed to notice anyhow, and started up the car anyway as he got into the passenger seat. He hoped with all his being that it wouldn’t be too crowded, but it was also a saturday.  
\---   
Boy is it fucking crowded out here today, Red thought while he waited under a tree across the street, not wanting Pap to catch him here, staking out his bro. He chuckled, “finally get to find out if its true.” He spoke to himself, hunched over and hood fully drawn up over his skull, it helps hide his ‘menacing appearance,’ fuck you too Embassy. 

Sharing a glare, with yet another teenage shit, he sighed, the teenagers weren’t bad just testing some boundaries. It’s the adults and parents that are the worst, judging him for how he looks, from which background he has, for him the judgmental stares didn’t stop, and it was the main reason he knew he would never find his soulmate. He was only one to be mocked or feared, there is nothing to love on a face like his, so he played pranks and made it his hobby to scare people, he makes a killing around halloween time. So he waited for Papyrus to pull up while trying not to get into any fights was quite challenging.  
\---  
Pulling up as close as possible to the entrance Papyrus gave his brother a smile. “It’ll be just fine Sans. There’s a line to stand in right over there, just give the lady the ticket and you can slip in.” Paps made it sound so easy. It wasn’t just the line Sans was worried about, he didn’t want to be there in the first place. He didn’t want to make awkward conversations with random strangers, nor be pushed around because he was weaker than most, just a bag of bones and he stood out in a crowd being a skeleton and all. 

Curling up in his seat he gave Papyrus one last pleading look, “and you’re sure i can’t just… give the ticket ta someone else? please?” he rubbed his face with one hand when the taller gave him a look. “alright, alright, i get it. i’ll make an effort, or whatever.” 

“That’s all I ask of you. Now hurry before the line gets any longer!” Papyrus regained his smile, watching his brother get out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Sans looked back to him and he waved bye before speeding off down the road, leaving his older brother behind.   
\---  
Red blinked twice, holy shit, there is an unknown Sans, would ya look at that, he looks so bored with everything, he really does seem like a stuck up jerk. He growls softly, I should go ask him why he won’t meet any of us, he thinks to himself before deciding to watch a little bit longer, for the right opportunity, right now is too crowded, he would cause… to much of a scene. He crosses his arms slightly and mosie’s closer without actually getting close to the new, original Sans. Watching for ticks, and social cues to be aware of so he knows how to disarm his enemy better.  
\---  
Sticking his hands in his pockets Sans looked at the line forming as the doors opened that morning. He winced and had his tail curl up around himself tighter under his clothes. He had had far too many instances with it being caught in places or being touched by others. Today was a day for trying to be as hidden as possible. He gulped and walked closer to the steps, staring at his feet the whole time with a slight frown tugging on his face. He sidestepped away as some children ran up passed him to get in line before him and he slumped slightly. Just great, now I have children to listen to while I wait; he debated on getting into line for a little longer.

His thoughts won over; walking over to the side of the stone stairs he took a seat on the railing and took out his ticket. Reading over it he found the time it closed and groaned slightly. The building closed at 5, but it probably would still be busy then too. Shoving the paper back in his pocket the hunched over skeleton crossed his arms and kept his eyes down, waiting for a chance to get in the line that wasn’t near any kids.  
\---  
Red smirked, perfect he is alone, and very nervous, maybe I should start with a joke, ease him into the verbal massacre im going to dish out to this guy. Running the line over his head again and again as he drew closer. Cracking a grin he now stood only a couple feet away, lowering his hood and without any warning he spoke, “Knock Knock?” Classic, every Sans type personality loves knock knock jokes, this will open him up for the attack. Watching the similar face for tic’s he vaguely notices there is no tail visible, Reds twitched slightly at this but he shrugged it off.  
\---  
Sans had been lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes till the voice came through, knock knock? With a soft snort Sans shook his head and without thinking he answered back, “who’s there?” Looking up through his hood he saw a monster that made his soul drop. A slight tingling sensation brought him out of his shock, right on his ulna. Sucking in a deep breath he nearly fell backwards as he had a slight suspicion as to what that could have been, but his mind wasn’t processing the information.  
\---  
Red watches the other immediately accept the joke without thinking, then watched as his face changed in a matter of seconds. Feeling a tingling on his own arm he shoved, the sleeve up his scared forearm and watched in shock as the mark appears, looking back to Sans he spoke, “guess the jokes on us, huh?” He tried to grin, but something seemed off, Sans was panicking, he knew the signs anywhere. 

“shit, sans, calm down, yer okay.” Red held up his arms in a placating manner, the mark now very visible on the one arm and staring Sans in the face. “why don’t you take a few deep breaths and i’ll come in with ya, we can talk, yeah?” he asked hopeful to diffuse the situation, but inside he is panicking all on his own, but a Fell never shows a weakness. He held his hand out to the other to help him up from where he almost fell, claws extended, “come on sweetheart?”  
\---  
Sans stared at the mark very clear on the monsters arm, pulling up his own sleeve he looked down to see the beginning of the joke on his arm. His head snapped back up to his alternate self, “this, isn’t a very funny joke…” he jerked away from the others claws. He did however take in a few deep breaths, right before glaring up at the other, “don’t follow me.” he muttered, distaste clear in his voice. 

In the blink of an eye the Sans had returned home, pacing in his room with his head in his hands. This could possibly be the worst timeline he has had so far. Deep down the skeleton knew he was being unfair by not giving the other a chance. Life so far had yet to let up on him though so why on Earth would he lay down and let others walk all over him? By now he had accepted that there would be no other resets, nothing to get him out of this mess as it had been too long since they got out of the Underground. He was going to be all alone in this, and if possible, he would rather spend it locked up in the house for the foreseeable future, unaware of how soulbonds and mating worked.   
\---  
Red flinched as Sans basically told him twice that he hated this match, not including the amount of disgust he said them with. His tail immediately tucked in between his legs and he curled into himself, pulling his hood back up as the other vanished. Well fuck you too universe, give me this self righteous asshole as a soulmate, see if i care, his self deprecating thoughts weighing him down more and more. He turned and began walking into the park he came from. Boss told him to leave for the day so he had hours to kill, he obviously went to Grillby’s to do it. If his brother wanted him out, he would fucking go out.

Growling he stalked to the bar, giving off a once again menacing aura that was causing everyone to stumble or back away from him, a runner even ran into a bench. Red didn’t care, even his soulmate realised he was disgusting, no sense in hiding it now. Walking into the bar Red does what Red does best, “burg please Grillbz’ and fireball please. leave the bottle.” he grumbled, immediately passing the fire elemental a very large bill.

Hours later and Edge is at Grillby’s again, sighing he walks in to Red fully sleeping along the bar and shakes his head, “did you ever try not serving him so much.” He asked the fire elemental, who shrugged and pointed to his brothers arm, there were words on his brothers arm. Wonderful the slob can finally move out, “so it was a victory round, that makes it tolerable.” His smirk fell when he saw Grillby shake his head and walk away, that was cause for worry. Scooping up his brother, Edge took him to the car and drove him home, wondering what could have happened to make him this way again.  
\---  
By the time Sans had calmed down enough he had gone through two long showers in trying to rub those damned words off his arm, thinking it was an elaborate prank seeing as how the other had been another him after all. When seeing it wasn’t working Sans slowly gave up on that task and decided to drink enough ketchup to give himself food poisoning if he had been human. He sat at the dinner table, face down and blanket around him as if he was a victim of something traumatic. That’s where Papyrus found him at least when he returned home that night. 

With wide eyes the younger skeleton scooped his brother up giving him a quick check sighing in relief when the other was alright. “Sans, come on, wake up.” He shook him a bit to wake him up. Sans blinked and frowned, looking up at Papyrus confused. Though it didn’t take very long to remember what had happened and he winced. His brother noticed the wince and he gave an accusing look to the smaller. “What happened? Don’t tell me you came home right after I dropped you off Sans… You promised you would at least try to go in right?” Paps sounded hurt and it made Sans sink down a bit.

“it’s not like… i- i panicked paps-” Like hell he would tell the truth. If The Great Papyrus found out Sans had words on his arm, then there would be no doubt that his brother would go to great lengths to find the culprit and arrange some sort of date. He would just have to lie for now until he could get his mind decided on what he should do next.

The words had some effect on his younger brother though as Papyrus nodded solemnly, knowing the anxiety that must have been eating at Sans since he gave his brother the ticket this morning. “I understand. Though tomorrow, I ask you to at least come out with me again, to the store. Something simple, it’s for your own good Sans. Please, I worry about you.” He pulled on Sans’ heart strings, making the other nod in overwhelming guilt. Setting the smaller down and cleaning up the table of all the bottles Paps gave one last look to Sans, “Go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up for breakfast before we go.”

Giving a slow sigh and a frustrated tug to his blankets he mumbled, “... goodnight paps.” before slowly walking upstairs, feet pitter pattered down the hall with his blanket dragging behind him as he held it. Laying in bed that night he stared up at his ceiling and wished for things to be easier.  
\---  
Red awoke groaning, the sun cast on his eyelids, making his headache that much worse. Turning over he saw a magic supplement and a water next to the bed, “thanks bro,” he muttered grabbing each and finishing them both. He stood and went to take a shower, it wasn’t till he was soaping himself up that he realized the words were on his arm. Groaning, “tha’ wasn’t a fuckin dream, fuckin’ perfect.” He finished cleaning and threw on a long sleeve and some sweats, not planning on leaving the house today, and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Edge was at the counter pouring coffee, he handed a cup to Red and held one himself, “so what triggered it this time.” Edge knew now Red only drank like this if things got really bad, so he would give Red the chance to explain, but if he lies then there will be consequences.

Red grumbled, “kept getting stared at and insulted in public, had a small panic attack, it was nothing.” sitting down hard and taking a big gulp of coffee, “just a slip,” he brushed it off. Red didn’t want to discuss this, he didn’t even want to consider any of what happened yesterday was real. So time to skirt the answer with almost truths.

Edge growled, he wasn’t lying but he wasn’t admitting everything, “does it have to do with who your soulmate is?” he asks like it was discussing the weather. To him everything was up for discussion, any topic on the table, it was a very unpopular opinion. Again it got his a growl in response from his clueless brother, “well you need to talk to them then, sort this out, you can’t skip on your soulmate.” He pointed out like it was the obvious answer.

Red sighed, “I dont have his number.” he mutter borely, like that would shut his brother up, but the look on his face said he would push this, “he took one look at me and the mark and in ‘is most disgusted voice told me to leave ‘im alone.” He growled then got up and stormed out of the room, back to his bed and slamming his door.   
\---  
It had taken forever to get Sans up the next morning. Something was clearly wrong besides his obvious distaste for not wanting to leave the house even for a simple shopping trip. With a loud sigh Paps finished cooking breakfast, having already called upon his brother a few times but still had no sign of him. Taking a plate he scooped up some food and then made his way back to Sans’ room, knocking a bit more gentle than he would usually he called out, “Brother, are you up?” He waited for an answer and with some relief the door opened and there stood Sans, dressed in a turtleneck and shorts. Classic. Not really comfortable for summer wear, but he couldn’t complain too much since his brother was up.

Papyrus held the plate out in front of him, “Breakfast is ready, come eat at the table and I’ll get the car started.” He smiled though Sans said nothing as he took the plate and made his way down the hall. He expected some sort of emotion, but his older brother seemed to be in quite the funk today. With some self reassurance Paps promised himself he would try to make the day better for Sans. 

He went out to his car and started it up, checking on his phone and thought for a moment. His brother hadn’t shown any interest in wanting to meet his doubles from what he could tell, but perhaps today would be a day he could bring it up. He was friends already with the other versions of his brothers, mainly the version of his brother that had his personality, Blue. Nodding to himself, Papyrus rung up the cheery alternate and made a few plans. Sans wouldn’t be able to escape home if he invited the other over for dinner! It would have to be a surprise however, a rather clever one on his part. It was about time he did something about his brothers nature. At this rate Sans would never find his soulmate either!

Papyrus talked for a bit longer than he had expected to, by the end of the phone call Sans was walking out of the house with his arms wrapped around himself with discomfort. As soon as he was in the car and buckled in Paps made no comment as he pulled out of the driveway and made his way out to the shopping center. He hoped Blue would come and cheer up his brother some way and show that Sans had nothing to be afraid of when it came to meeting new people. He glanced Sans’ way with a light grin, he could do this.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Red laid on his bed hands under his head as he pondered what Sans had said, tail agitatedly stabbing small holes in the wall, he grumbled, “not a very good joke indeed, my soulmates even more of an asshole then I am.” he grumbled. Rolling onto his back, he grunted, “‘ow dare he, I did nothing to ‘im, just started a damn joke, and ‘e was into i’, then the mark showed up and ‘e looked so disgusted.” Clenching his fist he sighed, “my soulmate doesn’t wan’ me, my brother wan’s me to move out so his can move in. what do i have here?”

Red grumbled slightly then grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts and selecting the one he thought could clear this up for him.

ME:Hey Pap, why did your bro panic and leave the museum yesterday?

There now maybe something will get cleared up, self righteous dickwad, Red thought as he rolled up his sleep too look at the stupid two words that will now forever be marked on his arm. Whos There? What the fuck, how the fuck does someone end up with that as a mark. Oh i guess by starting with a joke rather than hello.  
\---  
The taller skeleton had been walking down the condiment aisle while Sans gathered his usual when he received the text. Taking out his phone he read the message and glanced to Sans, wondering if he had met Red, and why he hadn’t mentioned it. Oh, perhaps that had been why his brother went home rather abruptly. Not wanting to jump to any conclusions he pocketed his phone for the moment and turned towards his brother. “Sans, may I ask again why you left the museum? It had taken quite some time to get that ticket for you…” 

Disgruntled from his thoughts Sans looked up to Pap. “too many people… like i said. it was too loud… and i’m not so good around kids bro.” it was part of the truth. He gave a slight tilt to his head as he put his bottles into their cart. “i’m sorry for not trying harder.” he took his eyes away, hoping the other would be content with that. Then Paps opened his mouth again.

“So it isn’t because you met a doppel?” He questioned, pushing the cart down till Sans froze up. He looked back worried but sighed when he saw the ashamed look on his brothers face. 

“i.. i messed up paps, i ran away cause i was scared. just.. just let me handle it, don’t get involved please?” Sans had sincerity in his tone, making his brother reconsider for a brief moment. Though the other knew better than to just leave things to Sans by now. 

“I see. So you ran away because you were just scared? I know them Sans, there’s nothing to worry about. I won’t get involved though as you ask.” He lied and continued to walk. Sans followed shortly after, hoping his brother meant what he said. “Oh and before I forget, can you go and get some more tomatoes for me, we’re running out.” he smiled innocently and watched Sans nod, running off to go get what he asked while he took out his phone again and opened up his messages. 

PAP: SANS SENDS HIS APOLOGIES, HE DOESN’T LEAVE THE HOUSE OFTEN AND WAS OVERWHELMED BY THE LARGE CROWD, AS WELL AS MEETING HIS DOPPEL. IF YOU’D LIKE I CAN GIVE YOU HIS NUMBER, IT’S ABOUT TIME HE MAKES SOME NEW FRIENDS. 

Then he hit send.  
\---   
Red waited awhile, beginning to believe he wouldn’t get an answer, putting his phone down he grabbed his tail, thinking on it, he didn’t see a tail on Sans, “does ‘e not have one, or did ‘e lose his?” he was very confused. Playing carefully with the end of his tail he groaned, “I wish i knew more about him so I could figure out where to go from here.” Then his phone chimed.

He read and reread the message, he is an anxiety ridden hermit, he ponders this wondering if its a good idea before shrugging, what does he have to lose. 

Red: yeah, please I think I may ‘ave scared ‘im. I wanna apologize, maybe take his somewhere to talk about it. I guess it would have to be quiet though.

Sighing, deciding to give it a shot he grumbled, “i already been turned down once, wha’s one more.” he gets up from bed and throws on his sneakers and coat, heading out to find a quiet, secluded location to take the knock knock off his joke.  
\---  
Sans returned back to his brother’s side in no time though he couldn’t help but notice the slight smirk playing on his face. He set the tomatoes in the cart and stared a few more seconds before shrugging it off. They weren’t in the store for too much longer as it was supposed to be a quick trip anyway and Sans was getting quite antsy. 

On the drive home Pap kept glancing at his brother, making the smaller quite nervous till he couldn’t take the stares any longer. “Alright paps, what’s goin on? Something on my face?” he rubbed his face and slumped when the other shook his head. 

“No nothing of the sort! I just… don’t like seeing you frown so much.” 

Slouching a bit more at the comment Sans put on a smile, “i’ll try and smile more often then.” It wasn’t so genuine though, Paps could see right through it. The drive the rest of the home was silent and when they got home Sans helped take in the food, even helping put them away. His thoughts raced as he did the mundane activity, thoughts going back to the monster that was causing him to feel so guilty. 

Perhaps if he wasn’t so weird all the time then he could of met the other in different circumstances. In fact he could think of what ifs all he wanted, but then as he saw Papyrus looking at him again he thought, maybe, just maybe he could gather a bit of courage to make things better. Not perfect, as it seemed nothing in his life would ever be so, but it could get better. He just needed that bit of a push to get the ball rolling. 

With the last of the groceries put away Sans went to go curl up on the couch, untucking his tail finally to get comfortable. He hadn’t expected to drift off while lost in his thoughts, sleeping most of the day away till a knock at the door startled him wide awake. He cracked an eye open to watch as his brother opened the door to greet someone. 

“Blue! I’m so glad you could make it, I was nearly done with dinner would you like to help serve it up with me?” Papyrus asked, wide smile on his face. 

Sans curled up a bit more on the couch with a frown before his eyes widened when the monster walked inside. Right before he could leave Papyrus had his eyes on him, practically pleading for him to stay. ‘Blue’ glanced over and gave a sweet smile his way and waved slightly. Taking in a deep breath Sans raised his hand back, waving slightly. 

“Hello! You must be Sansy, Papyrus talks about you quite a lot.” Blue stayed by Paps side, holding onto the hem of his shirt, clearly a little nervous. 

Sans rubbed the back of his neck and started to slowly sit up at the little nickname, blinking a little more and noticing how smaller the other skeleton was, how he seemed to be like Papyrus though in that bubbly sort of way. “does he now?” Sans gave a look to his brother, pleading once more to see if he could leave, but Papyrus was having none of it today.

“He does, all good things though I promise!” Blue stood up straight, giving Sans a calm sweet smile.

“heh, so um paps, why didn’t ya say we were having guests? i could of cleaned myself up a lil’ better…” He lied. He would've hidden in his room like the coward he was. Papyrus knew so.

“Well there’s no time to dwell on that! Besides Blue doesn’t mind right?” He looked down, beaming at the smaller skeleton and Blue beamed right back.

“Of course! You look just fine anyway, oh Papy we better get into the kitchen, I think I smell something burning.” Blue jerked slightly as he was tugged along by Papyrus. He gave a small wink to Sans while leaving, and it made him smile. He supposed this monster wasn’t so bad as he thought.

Their dinner though was awkward, but seeing his brother get along so easily with one of his doppels made his soul ease slightly, slowly untensing throughout the meal. Really that’s all Paps could ask for too, seeing Sans try and make some bad jokes had him nearly jumping with joy. Though his brother still had some ways to go. When Blue left for the night he thanked them both for having him over and gave Sans another smile right before the door closed. 

Papyrus gave his brother a hug and thanked him for staying and trying. His long night was hopefully over for good and he sighed as he made his way back to his room, glancing at the phone he left on his bed, completely forgetting to bring it when he left that morning. Shedding some layers he curled up under his covers and grabbed his phone, hoping for a distraction.  
\---  
Red texted Sans number as soon as he got it, he was like an eager puppy for a moment, tail wagging and a smile on his face till he realized he was acting like a love sick puppy to a monster that thinks he is disgusting. So he kept it simple.

Red: Hey Sans, sorry for the scare yesterday, I really did just come over to help you calm down. Didn’t mean for the rest, let’s get together and discuss this okay?

Red continued to walk through town, trying to find anywhere that won’t be too crowded, only to realize how fuckin busy this time town actually is. Sighing he found a small nature park and decided to just take a walk through and clear his head again. Sans was kinda cute, just seems so nervous, how could Red get around that and his disgust, they both worked against him. 

Grumbling he kicked a rock over the slight cliff and heard a clunk, moving to the small bridge, he looked down, seeing it is actually dry below, he shrugged and jumped the rail. He climbed down the incline and landed on the concrete slab below, a few giant boulders scatter around, and graffiti everywhere. He grinned, loving places like this, he laid down on one of the boulders and sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up he decided to take a small nap and wait for a response. It’s not that late in the afternoon after all.  
\---  
Having read the text that night Sans closed his eyes and kept himself from throwing his phone, knowing he should have lied to his brother. After collecting himself he thought, this could possibly be the push he needed. Blue hadn’t been bad after all… and he actually got a few names out of him, and found out who he met when he described to Blue, ‘who’s the other monster that wears dark clothes and has a gold tooth.’ and almost immediately he found out his mates name, or nickname, Red.

Looking back to the message he typed out a few things and erased them immediately, doing so a few times before he could come up with a message. 

Sans: this is red right? sorry for dipping on you like that. stranger danger right? i can’t really fault you for coming up to talk.. i was thinking about maybe apologizing in person? it was a really rough morning for me, and i’m feelin kinda douchey about that...

After hitting send he face palmed himself, stranger danger? Really Sans? He groaned aloud and waited for a reply.  
\---  
Hearing the phone ping, he almost dropped it and his cigarette, “shit.” turning it around he saw the name on screen with and envelope and sat up quickly. Red nervously began fidgeting, and taking a few deep breaths, he opened the message. Reading the message, he did a double take, and then laughed so hard he did drop his cigarette. The end of the message leaving him with a slight smile.

Red: yeah, its red. It’s okay, but can you really be a stranger to your alter ego? Where did you want to do it? There are very few quiet places around town, there is one park.

He looked around and smiled, he was definitely coming here more often himself that’s for sure, he can finally relax, and think here. Thinking back to the text, “stranger danger…” he chuckled again, “what are we five.” He laid back down and chuckled some more, “maybe this will be a good thing after all.” Reds tail wagged happily at his side, while he truly relaxed for just a moment.  
\---  
Sans’ eyes snapped up to the message he received, thinking for a split second that maybe this was a bad idea after all, but after reading the text over and over he shifted around in his bed to get comfier. He wouldn’t mind going to a park, as long as it was quiet, perhaps if it was at night too just in case. He didn’t want any wandering eyes on them, judging them. Shivering slightly he texted back,

Sans: a park would be great, which one did you have in mind and can we meet at night? unless you have plans tomorrow night then we can postpone it. 

Postponing things was his specialty, though he knew full well that if he did he would continue to put this off. At least the other had the guts to start a conversation, albeit a joke, but it was something. Sans rolled down his sleeve to see the words again, cracking a smile at how goofy this must look to anyone else. For once his own tail started to wag under the covers, dragging slowly and calmly.  
\---  
Red reads Sans message and rolls his eyes, He figured the other may try to put it off but chuckled, “not getting out of this sansy.” He began typing and re-typing furiously, eager to finish and go home to sleep then plan what he’s going to say to the other.

Red: tomorrow night is perfect. It’s the cedar park, meet me at the bridge on the nature trail.

Satisfied it doesn’t sound creep he tucked his phone back into his pants and teleported home, his brother immediately calling him for lasagna. Red obliges with dinner, then excuses himself to an early night, which is spent sitting in his bed, notebook and pen in hand jotting down small facts and questions they need to talk about tomorrow.

Entirely to eager for tomorrow to happen Red ends up awake till early morning, writing in his notepad, which slowly deteriorated to doodles of small skeletons, to scribbles as he finally slumped over to sleep for the night.  
\---  
With a slight nod, after reading the text, the skeleton locked his phone and set it aside, curling up in his bed. He thought for awhile, letting his thoughts mix in with his imagination as he drifted off, falling asleep an hour of so later. He didn’t get the best night's sleep, waking up every few hours either with a dry mouth or simply because he was startled awake by dreams he couldn’t recall. His delirious mind brought him back to thinking about his alternate ego, he seemed intimidating with his sharp teeth and scars on his bones. The way the other carried himself with confidence was something Sans could appraise him for though, not only that but Sans giggled sleepily when he realized the other had red eye lights, which was also his favorite color since it was also the same color as ketchup.

Sans realized he overreacted after taking a step back from the situation as either of the alternate selves he met were both kind to him, but by the brief meeting with Red and the texts they had sent each other Sans could tell the other had some sort of act going, that or he really was kind deep down. After all, who starts a meeting with a knock knock joke, and proceeds to try and calm him down when he panics over the dumbest things? Well, only a Sans would, he supposed. Sans kept it up all night, sleeping for small periods of time before waking up again till he finally decided to go sit in the living room and watch some mind numbing tv, or else he was going to start overthinking. 

That’s where Papyrus found his brother that next morning in the living room, watching tv in silence. What shocked him was not the fact that his brother was up willingly so early, but the fact that the small skeleton had a whimsical smile on his face and his tail dragging on the floor a little, flowing from side to side. With a grin himself he went to the kitchen and started on breakfast, just to make his brothers day better. Perhaps things were looking up in his brother’s life, Papyrus could only hope.  
\---  
Red woke up to his bro banging on his door, demanding he join him for breakfast. Sighing, he got out of bed and went downstairs in the same clothes from yesterday, “sup bro, why the urgency?” Red watched his brother cautiously, He only gets this way when he needs something.

Edge smirked, “though your hygiene, is to be desired, your perception skills are very keen.” passing his brother a coffee and waffles, “I’m going to stay with Rus for a week, I need you to watch the house.”

Reds response was immediate, “i’m all fer ya lovin’ on honey, but no.” watching his brothers face fall squeezed something inside him, “bro com’on, i’m gunna end up burning the place down.” Looking at his waffle cause he already knows how this will play out, some snarky comment and then red will give in. Looking up he sees his brothers mouth already open to make said comment, he puts his hand up. “fine, i’ll watch da house.” He growls and gets up, “i’m gunna go shower,” leaving to do that with a grumble under his breath.

Edge however had his eyebrow raised, “he was in a good mood.” Smirking, “he must have talked to his soulmate, i have never seen Red agree so fast.” Edge shrugs and goes to pack his three bags he needs for this week trip, sighing, three won't be enough, let's make it four.

Red however got in the shower and started to fidget, he is sure, the other still thinks he is disgusting, what if he can't see past that. What if he is so disgusting the other leaves again, he isn't really worth anyone’s time anyway. Feeling nervous about the whole thing he wonders if he should have just put it off, save himself the pain of rejection.  
\---  
Sans had been woken up only a few minutes of sleep by his brother who had just finished their breakfast. He thanked the other and ate like it was a chore in itself, wanting to go back to sleep. He got halfway through the light meal before falling fast asleep in the plate while his younger brother groaned on about his laziness. 

Papyrus rubbed his face at the sight and picked up the abandoned plate, taking it back to the kitchen to toss the rest away and he let his brother sleep on the couch for a little longer before waking him up once more to go shower. He wouldn’t make his brother do anything to straining today, in fact he had to leave anyway that afternoon to go to work. Sans would be able to handle himself today, no doubt he would spend the day sleeping. 

Sans nearly fell asleep a few times while in the shower, but right after he got out and put on a long shirt he went back to lay in his bed after setting an alarm for that night to get ready. He at least would make an effort to look somewhat decent for his… alternate. His hand often traveled to trace over the words on his arm, it didn’t feel any different from the rest of his arm but his mind was making it seem like it was different since it was new. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having a soulmate. His mind seemingly going blank when really thinking about it, at first he absolutely was ok with never finding his other half… but now he was unsure.

He closed his sockets and hoped their meeting tonight would give him some answers. Letting his tail curl up around him, the skeleton fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Start!

Red had gotten ready, wearing dark wash jeans and black shirt that had a skeleton print on the front, finished off with his black coat with white fur trim. He went early, heading to the bridge and just sitting on the ledge, reading over his notepad for the 800th time. He wanted this to work or at least enough to talk and maybe become friends, he hoped to actually like his soulmate, that would make it easier. He would settle with friends if he had to, he is more dreading the option where his double takes one look at him, realizes again why he is so disgusted, then takes off in the other direction.

Pulling out a cigarette, he automatically lights it and begins to stress smoke for the time being. Maybe he should reread his notes, just incase, he may have overlooked some detail. Looking up, he watches the colors fade and get darker, soon the stars would shine and from this secluded area of the park, he would be able to see a lot of them. Red smiled to himself, “well at least if tonight bombs the stars are pre’dy.”  
\---  
Sans ended up getting up and ready as the sun set, tucking his tail underneath his clothes as usual. His brother was still gone so he ended up leaving a note saying he decided to go stargazing tonight. He hadn’t done so in awhile, but tonight unfortunately he wouldn’t be doing much of that. Making sure he had his phone on him Sans took a shortcut to the middle of the park, having been there a few times before a few years back since it was a small and quiet park away from all the hustle and bustle of life. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a slight chill since he hadn’t put on anything other than a blue sweater that wasn’t keeping the cold out, and some sweatpants since it was the first thing he grabbed. He walked down the path slowly and nervously, hoping there wasn’t anyone else but them two here. His slippers got a bit wet when he failed to notice a puddle on the pathway and he grimaced, continuing forward until he got in sights of the bridge and finally got a better look at Red. 

He seems to clean up well, Sans thought to himself, blushing slightly and his eyes trailed down, eventually making his way over to the bridge, “hello…” he mumbled out, arms curling around himself tighter, feeling awkward as ever.  
\---  
Red looks over and smiles slightly, tail wagging softly over the side of the bridge, he flicks out his cigarette and puts the rest back in its pack. Jumping down from the ledge, “hey, glad you could meet up.” he shoved his hands in his pockets and made a motioning gesture, “i found a very secluded place, if ya wanna sit and talk?”

He blushes slightly and scuffs his sneakers a little bit, unsure how to go from here, now that Sans is in front of him, he is way more nervous. His notebook seeming like the stupidest idea in the world he decided to look his double over, noticing that he must be either freezing, or completely immune to the fucking cold ass temperature. He also still didn’t see a tail, I guess it’s not a Sans thing to have, seeing as he doesn’t seem to have one.   
\---  
Clearing his non existent throat Sans nodded, eye lights focusing on the others tail curiously, didn’t his tail get caught in doors or tugged by passerbyers? Blinking slightly the skeleton rubbed his arm slightly, “um, yea sure, lead the way… it’s not too far right?” he asked staying in place for a moment. He glanced over the railing to see no water, and briefly wondered when the last time there had been water here. He couldn’t remember.

Sans took the time to look him over as he answered the question, relaxing when seeing the other wasn’t pissed or worse. He slowly let his arms drop despite the cold air but his tail curled around his leg a little tighter, not used to much confrontation, and out of his comfort zone.   
\---  
Red motioned to the ledge, “it’s just under da bridge, it’s been dry so long that it’s just a bunch of rocks an’ shit down der.” He smiled and hoped the small railing before turning back to the other and motioning his way over, “come on it’s safe, i spend a bit of time down here.” 

Heading down the small path he waited for the other at the bottom, tail keeping his balance the whole way down. He watched the other carefully, he seemed very nervous, like he was expecting Red to jump at him or cause him harm. This made Red slump a little, he can be so nice to anyone but his face still makes people assume the worst. He exhales a bit of a huff before putting his grin back on his face, thinking hard he tries to come up with a joke as an ice breaker, just maybe not a knock knock joke. 

“hey sans, why did the guitar teacher get arrested?” Red asks with a shit eating grin on his face.  
\---  
Sans followed down the path slowly, hands in the walls of the bridge the whole time, biting his tongue in focus as he tried not to slip down. Hearing the huff come from Red he flinched back a little but continued on right up until the other asked the question. 

Looking up he tilted his head and tried to think for a moment, coming up with nothing. “dunno, why did the guitar teacher get arrested red?” He reached the bottom of the path at the end and stuffed his hands in his sweatpants pockets. He kept his eyes shifted away, more of an anxious act than anything else. 

He kept glancing instead at the graffiti under the bridge and darkened colors of the tags, it was a good distraction from panic.   
\---  
Red chuckled slightly watching Sans reactions to the area down here, he turned and walked to a large flat rock and sat down on it, leaning back on his hands slightly. This is where he prayed he didn’t fuck up with his choice, “for fingering a minor.” He chuckled softly and waited to see the others reaction to a lewd joke, he couldn’t help himself, jokes made it easier to forget he was terrifying to others.  
\---  
Sans ended up looking down at that and snorting, “i got one better, why does dr. pepper come in a bottle?” he made his way over to the opposite side of Red, sitting down beside him, while giving a bit of space between them. He slouched over a little and kicked at the gravel and pebbles under his feet, having a few get into his slipper. He ended up trying to get it out without using his hands.  
\---  
Red chuckled, “i dun know why?” he was glad that this seemed to work, he wasn’t sure how else to start a conversation with his counterpart and this was safe. Watching Sans flick his slipper a little he bit back another chuckle, and looked up at the clear sky.  
\---  
Finally getting the pebble out Sans grinned to himself then said bit too enthusiastically, “cause his wife died.” He looked up after Red did and gulped lightly. “what did the sans say to red?” he fiddled with the hem of his sweater, pulling on a loose string. He didn’t like seeing the sky so empty, hoping for some stars to appear at some point during the night.  
\---  
Red laughed, but was then cause off guard from the next question, “what does the sans say to da red?” he looked to Sans curiously, watching him nervously fidget. Red began to get nervous as well, tail flicking into his lap, he began to pick at the tip slightly, trying to ground himself from self deprecating thoughts.  
\---  
“i’m sorry for running away from ya… an not giving you a chance, will.. will you forgive me an give me a chance to start over?” Sans glanced at Red’s tail as he started to pick at it, looking guilty he reached out slowly and put a hand over Red’s. Soul beating nervously after silence took over the moment.  
\---  
Red looked down at the hand on his and blushed his namesake, “uh… i ... “ he stumbled over his words, brain faltering on this information. Red then glanced at Sans nervously, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, “i thought i disgusted you? i ain’t exactly pleasin’ ta look at.” He muttered slightly, giving in to at least one thought, he needed to know if Sans though he was disgusting. It was just a small detail that to him was driving him up the wall, who cares if he’s ugly, he could be nice and then it wouldn’t matter how he looked. He looked away a bit ashamed of himself.  
\---  
Sans blinked and took the time to actually look at Red, face flushing slightly. Thinking back the past few days he couldn’t remember once thinking that Red was unpleasing to look at. Just intimidating, though he certainly was winning him over with jokes, Sans could see that the other wasn’t nearly as bad as he first thought. With a deep breath sans squeezed Red’s hand lightly and tried to smile, “ta be honest i would have thought ya already had someone on the side. ya... aren’t bad looking at all.” Sans tried not to sound like a weirdo, “handsome actually..” he muttered under his breath. 

Tonight he felt so off his game, expecting to be pushed away or scoffed at. He at least wanted to let the other know that he was trying in some way. His tail shifted slightly in his pants, unbeknownst to him.  
\---  
Red looked shocked, to be honest, “yer joking, right?” he searched the others face looking for the joke, for the second he points in his face and laughs his ass off at the fell monster who has never been on a real meaningful date. “i guess we all see somethin’ differen’,” he mumbles, then sighed, “but yeah, i’d love a chance to star’ again.” He smiled, blush returning to his cheek bones at his hand still in the others grasp, “to patella da truth, i was gunna offer da same thing.” he chuckled lightly.

Looking down he saw Sans’ shorts shift, “uh, sans is there something in yer shorts? should i be worried?” he watched curiously, head cocked to the side. Smirking, “er maybe, flattered?”  
\---  
Sans blinked confused for a moment at the laughing and his soul nearly sank until Red continued. He sighed in relief at the pun, feeling slightly more confident. Up until his tail was mentioned. His cheekbones heated and he glanced down at the bulge in his bottoms. 

Wanting the mood to lighten he cracked up a bit and replied with, “guess you can see right through me huh?.. heh just ribbin’ ya, um it’s just my tail. gotta tuck it in when i’m out an about.” He made his tail curl tighter around his leg, embarrassed, but glad they were getting somewhere.  
\---   
Red was confused, “why do you tuck your tail away? i thought you didn’t even have one.” He couldn’t think of one good reason to tuck a tail into hiding, he should be proud of his tail. Brow bones furrowing he ponders this, “can i see yer tail?” he asks hesitantly, worried he may be crossing a line since they literally just started talking.

He started to sweat and fidget slightly before a joke popped in his head, “what do you call two jalapenos getting it on?” He smirked, but continued to fidget, grabbing his own tail again he started tapping over the individual bones almost soothingly.  
\---  
Biting his tongue at the first questions Sans merely nodded when asked to see his tail. Deciding to answer first before they got to the joke he replied while shifting around, trying to discreetly dig his long tail out. “i like ta keep it tucked away most of the time because its slow, getting jammed in places it shouldn’t… and i’ve had more than one instance when i’m out where children and adults alike try ta tug on it… i guess ta see if it’s real? i just got fed up with it…” He got it out carefully and let it curl up across his lap, tip end more than halfway on Red’s lap. It was chipped in more places than one, and still fighting on healing a bruise halfway through. 

Watching the others face he leaned back slightly to give him a better view and asked, “so what do you call two jalapenos getting it on?”  
\--  
Red chuckled, “fuckin’ hot,” he smirked, “the joke… and yer tail…” he chuckled hoping to cheer the other up, “it’s long, longer den mine.” his hand hovered over it but he heard what the other said about people touching it, the chips and bruise worried him, “has it always been slow? it’s not normal for a tail to be slow to react to doors, hands, feet.” He looked up at Sans eye lights and smiled, “i wish you would keep it out, its really amazing.” he didn’t even notice his own tail looping around Sans. 

“i can’ believe people would just tug on it, i understand young children, but adults too. tha’s a little peculia’,” he grumbled, but then chuckled, “so tha’s one of my questions answered, you do in fact have a tail, a very pretty tail.” Leaning back he smirked, “and a sense a’ humor. which is a bonus, but you seem nervous meeting us? why?” He was cautious with this question, “you can ask me ta shut up anytime, i’m jus’ curious ‘bout ya.”  
\---  
Blushing at the compliments about his tail Sans squirmed in place, especially at the feeling of Red’s intertwining with his, “no.. no i don’t mind your questions.. hearing you talk.. is calming.” was all he said on the matter. Not wanting the other to know how light he was starting to feel at his gruffy tone and accent. His eye lights stayed focused on their tails for now, his staying still at the movement of the other. 

“i guess it’s always been slow. i can’t really remember a time when it wasn’t., and thank ya... i um, like your tail too. it looks strong.. like ya.” he ended up purring the last bit out without thinking, skull flushing deeply in response. 

“an sorry for not taking the chance to meet ya.. or the others, i’m not exactly my favorite person… nor am i social like my brother…” he coughed out awkwardly, making his tail twitch as he did. “what about ya? why did ya come up to me at the museum? did papyrus tell ya i was going ta be there?”  
\---  
Red flushed and his tail tightened slightly on reflex around Sans’, “uh thanks, i kinda use it to grab things fer me so i don’ gotta move. boss hates it.” he chuckles slightly, “pap, kinda told me, i didn’t believe ya existed, he kept talkin’ about this brother that wouldn't meet anyone or leave da house if he didn’ have ta.” smirking slightly, “he den told me he found somethin’ ya may actually leave da house fer. a little prodding and he told me what,” shaking his head and chuckling, “woulda worked on me too. But i had ta see if ya were real, so i waited till ya show’ up, and da rest was history.” 

He looked down noticing his tail had wrapped around Sans’ finally and uncurled it, “sorry,” he muttered before answering more of Sans questions, “i uh, don’ like social interactions, most people take a look an run so i just don’t do it.” he rolled his eye lights, “actually blueberry is da only one ta succeed so far, ‘e’s got a way ta make ya feel welcomed naturally.” blushing he looks down, his tail swaying over the side of the boulder now he chuckles, “well i like socializin’ wit’ ya as well.” He rubs the back of his head, “i wouldn’ mind doin’ dat more often,” he smiles and looks away feeling really nervous.  
\---  
Sans listened, keeping quiet though he frowned slightly when Red moved his tail away. He kept his own on the lap of the larger. Looking back up to Red he ended up chuckling softly when mentioning Blue, after meeting the excitable version of him last night he could say the same. 

Sans scooted a little closer, feeling braver when Red turned his head away and he hummed. “i would… like that too i think. would you wanna… go get a drink with me?” He usually wasn’t one for alcohol, but was absolutely in the mood for a drink right about now. “ya can pick where as long as it’s on the quieter side… ‘m not fond of crowds.” Sans had a small smile on his face, a genuine one, on the shy side. 

He hadn’t noticed when exactly it started, but he was giving off soft rumbles as well when seeing Red nervous. They could definitely go for a drink tonight. Just to loosen up a bit.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, “how does grillby’s sound?” he smirked softly, knowing that if one thing was the same across the board it was Sans loved Grillby’s. Reds smile grew, more sincere, more open with Sans and he stood on the rock laughing slightly, “we will visit your version, come on sweethear’, i know a shortcut.” holding his hand out he winked at his double.  
\---  
Sans eyes lit up at the mention of Grillby’s, he hadn’t been there since it opened up aboveground for the first time. “yeah, sure, i’m totally up for that.” He stood, tail swaying behind him as he reached out for the others hand. He glanced away at the wink, though the blush on his face was clear and he rolled his eyes at the mention of a shortcut. But if Sans could call anyone a friend, it would have been Grillby back in the day.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly at the small blush on the others face, tail brushing Sans longer one carefully he smirked, “ya know his food is really heatin’ up? business has just exploded fer ‘im, he really has burned a few of dose human places away.” He pulled on Sans hand and wrapped an arm around his waist once they were chest to chest, Red leaned forward and whispered, “hold on tight.” Before pulling Sans through a shortcut, coming out in the alley next to Grillby’s.

Looking down at the others face that was now so close to his, he felt his tail run down Sans tail length and he immediately blushed. Pulling back away from Sans he turned and motioned, “come on sweethear’, before the grill gets cold.” He chuckled weakly and began to fidget as he held the door open for him.  
\---  
Sans had frozen up momentarily but snapped out of it when when Red held open the door. Shaking it off and ignoring the burn on his face Sans stepped forward, “so… is this like our first date?” He walked in immediately after, not looking to see the others reaction and instead looked around the bar. There were a few people inside, mainly at booths laughing and chatting together, humans and monsters. 

Gulping softly he felt a slight chill on his tail and looked back down at it. Part of it was still outside the door, dragging along so he had it wrap around his leg. “see what i mean? it’s a little infuriating ta have it dragging around everywhere.” he huffed and waited for the other before picking a seat, or sitting at the bar itself.  
\---  
Red paused, “if y wan’ it to be, evening at da park followed my snack and some drinks, dats a pretty good first date.” he chuckled slightly watching Sans’ tail curiously, weird, he has never seen a lazy tail before. His tail whipped out and wrapped itself around Sans’ own pulling it off his leg. Almost encouraging it out to wag, or just sway happily, Reds tail always seemed like it had a mind of its own and that mind was fast. It could grab things for Red without him actively thinking about it, almost like second nature, his tail was a third hand.

“eh, we’ll figure it out at some poin’.” looking around he saw the bar and a booth in a far corner open, motioning inside Red looked at Sans, “yer choice sweethear’, just want ya comfortable.” He smiled sweetly at his double, hoping the other doesn’t notice he is still blushing over his own tails boldness. He loved his tail, Red did, but his tail was the confidence he wished he had, making the moves Red was always a little hesitant to take. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly, “sorry about my tail, i can wrap it fer ya.”  
\---  
Sans looked over to the booth, his tail uncurling again. He reached out hesitantly and took Red’s hand in his own, smiling back. “ya dont have ta do that for me… you’re right actually, keeping my tail tucked and curled is… only going to cause me problems in the future too.” His tail had slowly started to sway back and forth as he dragged Red over to the far booth, away from prying eyes. 

“it really has been awhile since i’ve been here… a lot has changed it looks like.” Sans was nearly pressed up against the larger, feeling uncomfortable, out in public, but he looked happy seeing how well Grillby had managed all these years. He looked up at Red, grinning, “thanks for takin’ me here.” he squeezed Red’s hand under the table and his tail slowly curled around the others body.  
\---  
Red smiled at the hand in his, happy to follow along with what Sans wanted, “we can work on why yer tail is sluggish sometime, maybe it’s sad.” Red gave a reassuring look, putting his arm around Sans’ shoulders once the sat and trying to help him feel safe and protected out in public, He faltered slightly as Sans tail wrapped around him, but actually purred in the back of his throat. Not noticing he had started he smiled at the other, “he really has come a long way, i mean from da bar, ta here. tha’s what like 25 feet.” He chuckled motioning Sans up to the fire monster at the edge of the booth, here to take their order.

Standing in his crisp shirt, pressed vest and tight pressed, black slacks, was the orange elemental himself, completely unchanged from all those years ago, “hello Sans, it’s good to see you out again. It has been awhile has it not?” The fire mouth in a cheeky grin, looking at his old skeletal regular, sitting awfully close to his new skeletal regular, “out with Red, now that’s interesting, I wonder what you two could possibly have in common,” he joked in his soft timber. “What have you been up to Sans? Besides avoiding me?” he smirked coyly.  
\---  
The smaller skeleton flinched at his words, guiltily looking down at the table. He pressed closer to Red, trying desperately to hide himself in the other. “hey grillz… sorry for the cold smoulder.” he hunched over slightly at his own joke. “i… um, i guess converting over was a bit rough on me… humans weren’t too fond o’ seein’ skeletons without their flesh walkin' round and all that jazz.” he lied. 

Grillby didn’t press any further though seeing the obvious discomfort on his old friend. “Well I hear a lot from Papyrus, he visits every so often in your place, though he never buys anything.” Grillby relaxed somewhat when the smaller skeleton finally looked up to him, meeting his glasses. When Sans didn’t speak he continued further, “I’d like to see you by more often, my doors are always open, for both of you. Now, what can I get started for you?” 

Sans glanced at the menu on the table, not knowing if it had changed at all and he glanced to Red, “i’ll have whatever he’s having, and some burnbon if ya got any in stock.”  
\---  
Red watched the exchange, giving Sans a reassuring squeeze, his tail wrapping lazily around Sans’ in comfort. Red looked over to Grillbz and smiled, “two usuals and fire whiskey for me.” he winked and held the menus to Grillby to take away. He just nodded and went to get their order ready, Red then turned to look over Sans, “ya doin’ okay?” he smiled gently, wanting to move on he chuckled.

“i had some questions for you, if you wanna get ta know each other a bit better?” he nervously dragged his claws over the wood grain of the table and blushes, “my first on is, how did you get papy’s cooking ta improve? his pasta is edible now, it’s great.” He smirked at his silly wait of cheering him up before the discuss the heavier things.  
\---  
Having not expected the question Sans smiled, “well, i started watching some cooking shows when we first moved into our place; pap started taking notes from them, though taking his own spin off of it. i decided ta help him in some places, not doing much else. he at least makes other things besides pasta dishes now, which is great, cause i don’t like ta cook if i don’t have ta heh…”

He slowly rested his head on Red’s arm and stared at the hand that was clawing the table. He hadn’t expected this night to go like this, though he was actually enjoying himself for once. Perhaps things were really changing for the better? He couldn’t help his fears however, fears of waking back up in Snowdin. Waking up to find he was yet again a sentry; for if that ever happened again… Sans would lose his last hope for good. He shut his eyes closed at the thoughts and a soft rattling sound came from him, “fuck, i need a drink” he gulped.  
\---  
Red laughed slightly, “well maybe he can teach my bro, he still focuses on lasagna.” he smiles down at the other leaning on him and relaxed more, thoroughly enjoying himself. He was shocked at how this was going, squeezing the other though he watch as Sans slowly began to withdraw more and more again. His tail moving to squeeze Sans reassuringly he smiled gently, “aww hey, i thought i was handsome. ya don’t need ta drink till i’m pretty.” he purred at the other, trying to cheer him up again.

Red was slightly worried, “what has you so shaken that you don’t leave your house?” he asked cautiously, genuinely concerned. He gently ran a hand over Sans cheek and sighed.  
\---  
He leaned away from the hand on his cheek, blushing once more, “sorry…” he winced. “just… it's been a long life? if that makes sense…” he picked at the crevices in his hand and glanced away, turning his head to look at the bar. “you don't have to worry over me.. i'm fine”

“can i ask.. what was your world like?” changing the topic he actually was genuinely curious about the fell anomalies. The media painted them out so badly, and he at least was trying to give Red the benefit of the doubt. “it sounds… scary from what i‘ve heard… must've been bad if it caused such a ruckus over here.” he clung to the others hand, finally looking back up to him when finishing his thought.  
\---  
Red chuckled, lowering his hand back to scratch at the table, “uh, yeah, it was different.” He thinks over how to respond, “the king and queen had fought after da first human killed their son, she left him for killing the child and donating her soul to science studies. da king lost it, started executing anyone who even talked out of turn, then the numbers got so low, all da monsters used to da aggression and watchin’ der mouths began to turn on each other. it became survival of the strongest, or the one with the most instinct.”

He sighed, “when we appeared here, dey threw a fit, saying we were clones, set ta start a war. dat monsters were hiding us while we prepared to attack.” His tail fell to the floor and tapped the ground agitatedly, “some of ours lost themselves to LV lashed out, and we were put through a security protocol to declare our lv and wear a magic suppressant to compensate for the lv. we den had to earn our right to have da suppressors lessened till they could be removed and we could merge into society.” his claws broke a chip from the table and he growled, “i’m still judged by my looks as a rogue fell monster.” his tail now thrashing slightly, “i earned all my LV off to da security patrol, but a cop will still stop me if dey see me walking to ask for my identification.”

He ground his teeth, “i’s better here, you all are peaceful, i jus’ wish we coulda had dat.” he looked away and as he did Grillby appeared eye brows raised at the damaged table. Placing the drinks down he just sighed at Red then smiled at Sans.

“The food will be out in a moment, try to keep him from breaking another of my tables. I don’t want him getting reported again.” He offered a sad smile to Sans before leaving. Red avoided eye contact and took a drink.  
\---  
Not having expected the agitation the skeleton monster sunk slightly. He hadn't thought about how rough things must still be for him, it was discriminatory and… and Sans had been part of the problem too. Reflexively his tail coiled a bit tighter, digging into Red slightly. With all the sincerity he could muster up he spoke, “that's completely unjust! you've been nothing but sweet this entire time, how can someone judge your self worth by just being a fell monster? fuck da police” his arm went out to his drink as Grillby put it down and nearly chugged it down, stopping halfway. 

He put the drink down rather harshly on the table and gave Grillby a shy glance, the flame monster shaking his head and sighing. Huffing Sans crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth, feeling the burn from the drink. He hadn't expected to outburst like that in public, but he felt slightly better that he did. Though the few eyes that looked over gave him chills and he was back to trying to acting like that hadn't happened.   
“you’re a good monster red…” Sans mumbled, cheeks tinted blue and eyelights dilated.   
\---  
Red smiled apologetically at the smaller, “sorry, its not a great topic, i shouldn’ ‘ave gone into dat much detail.” he chuckled at the other being so riled up, “but thanks, didn’ realize i was so sweet.” drinking more of the drink Grillby set down he motioned for another round and began to eat the burgers and fries that were placed in front of them. Eating quietly he tried to come up with a topic of conversation, but couldn’t think of anything to ask right now, “so what do you do as a hobby?” he figured it was a safe question and sighed at how pathetic he is. Focusing on eating and listening to the other seemed like a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Tipsy

Sans finished his drink eventually and hummed at the question, “hobbies huh… i stargaze often. got an observatory at home, umm… if you want, you can see it sometime?” he picked up his burger and ate the comfort food, groaning happily. “it's just as good as i remember..” his tail slowly rubbed along the side of Red, as if it were wagging. 

“wha do you do? uh, do ya live nearby?” he questioned with a lazy smile on his face.  
\---  
Red nodded along with what Sans was saying, “that would be cool, i’ love ta see it.” eating some more burger he thought more on the topic, “i read a lo’s, and tinker with things, like the toaster mostly.” He chuckles slightly, “boss always breaks da damn thing.” taking another bit of burger he smiled, “this grillbz definitely makes da best burg.” he chuckled softly.

Thinking on the question he sighed, “i work as a mechanic right now, older place, but it pays.” looking at his fries, “i currently live with ma bro a few blocks from ‘ere but he wan’s me out so his soulmate can move in with ‘im.” he shrugs slightly, “just haven’ found anywhere yet.”  
\---  
The smaller was handed another drink, thanking Grillby quietly as Red spoke to him. “so your bro has a soulmate too? is he from this world?” he asked between bites. “how'd they hit it off?” 

Sans decided to roll up his sleeves, feeling a bit more relaxed. It was a wonder what some alcohol and greasy food would do for someone like him. The skeleton was slowly starting to realize that he had less in common with Red than he realized, and he seemed fascinated by it. Maybe that was the bourbon talking but at the moment he leaned his arms onto the table, laying his head on one of his propped up arms while staring at Red's sharp teeth. 

Absentmindedly wondering if he was born that way or had them filed. He wondered of the hardships Red must have faced when he first came here and how he was slowly being kicked out by his own brother.  
\---  
Red couldn't help the smirk that played across his face as he thought about his bro’s soulmate and how that went in the beginning. “well i guess ta start answering dat, i shoul’ begin with, boss’s soulmate is honey, blue’s bro.” He chuckled slightly, “then tha’s where the answers get a bit tricky.” 

He ponders this for a moment then smirked, “so you know your pap’s level of cleanliness? well multiply that by a military general and then add a little spanish cleaning lady, and you will approach boss’s level of organization,” he turns in his spot a bit to look at Sans and smile, “so imagine his surprise when, ‘hey topic reject, quit bein' an ass.’ shows up on his arm, then an eloquent, ‘fuck off smoke stack,’ appears on honey’s. I have never seen boss scrub so hard at anything in all my life.” 

Reaching down he caresses Sans tail for a moment lost in thought, “dey are inseparable now, but when dey first found each o’der, it was chaos of insults and fights.” smiling softly at the memory, “we had bet goin’ on how long it would take fer dem to just get over it, dey fought fer years till they finally settled somewha’.” then Red shrugs, “now dey wanna move on in d’ere relationship, but i'm in da way.” His fingers now playing with the tip of Sans tail without realizing he smiles, “i’ll find a place, just hard to move out.”  
\---  
Grinning wildly at the story Sans sighed, “they sound like a lot of trouble… but at least they got over it huh.” he bit his tongue at the end when his tail was being played with. “do ya think we could be that happy one day?” he asked while reaching for the fries. 

“i bet paps would be overjoyed…” he trailed off while munching on the fry, wondering what Stretch and Edge were like now. His head plopped onto the others arm, “m’ too emotional ta be talkin right now.” his cheekbones flushed and he closed his eyes, a small pout forming on his face.  
\---  
Reds face erupts his name sake and he looks down, “umm… i like ta hope so,” he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck sighing, “ta be honest i'm very likely ta fuck all dis up.” He finished his new drink off then looked over to Sans and smiled, “did ya do much taday?” unwilling to put Sans out of his comfort zone. “we can head out, and then do it again ano’er day.” He offers a reassuring smile to the other and he reached around Sans waist squeezing slightly. Enjoying the weight of Sans skull on his shoulder.  
\---  
Finishing up his second drink Sans shook his head, “i slept all day.. i.. don't wanna go back right now.” not when it was so warm in here, not when the other option was going home to either be bantered by his brother or lock himself up in his room, alone with his thoughts. 

“yer a good distraction” Sans slurred, humming wistfully at the arm on his summoned waist. “comfy too.” he lightly pat the arm he was laying his skull on. Getting somewhat fuzzy minded he lightly tugged on the others shirt to get his attention. Big blue, and sad eyes looked up at the other as he asked, “hey red, if you could change one thing about tha world, or abou’ people in general... wha would it be?”  
\---  
Red smiled down at the other, blush beginning to permanently stain his cheekbones, starting on a third drink he chuckled, “alright, we can stay,” looking to the basket he grabbed another fry. 

Popping the cold fry in his mouth he thought, “probably change how people judge othe’s.” he smiled and without realizing kissed the top of Sans head, “maybe also make it easier to get mustard as a drink in bars.” He chuckled, “what about ya? what would ya change?” he looked back at his drink finishing it off before pondering, “do ya drink a condiment?”  
\---  
Warming up at the kiss the tipsy skeleton almost missed the questions. Feeling the top of his skull and rubbing at the warm spot he mumbled something incoherent and hiccupped. When realizing the other might not have heard him he repeated, “k..ketchup” he hiccupped once more and groaned, embarrassed. 

He didn't ask Grillby for a third drink but instead took a sip from Red's as he tried to keep down the noises; tail twitching slightly each time it happened. It died down after a few minutes though his face was ablaze, self-consciousness clear on his features. With a little gulp he tried to answer the next question without making himself out to be a fool, “i.. i guess i woul’ change ‘ow people turn ta violence ta solve their issues…” he mumbled out carefully, thinking over his words. “it ain’ easy bein’ a one hp monsta.” 

He glanced at the cold fries, taking a few more before deciding to stop.  
\---  
Red looks at him concerned, “sans, when was the last time you drank?” he asked a frown on his face. Placing his hand on the others cheek he sighed and watched the others expressions, “yeah violence shouldn’ be a solution, i know wha’ ya mean by 1hp, i was that way till da surface. i sport a 5 now.”

Looking into Sans eye lights he groans, “shit sans, you’re drunk.” leaning over, he hoists the bigger monster to his feet, leaning him against his own side. Reds tail wrapped around Sans and he moved him out of the restaurant, “do you wanna go home sans, or would you rather come to my place?” He guided Sans to the alley, out of sight from anyone on the street.  
\---  
“‘m not drunk, yer tha lightweight.” he held onto Red anyway, nuzzling him as they walked into the alley. “don’ take me home… i wanna go stargazin’ r..red we shoul’ go stargazin’.” he blinked up at the stars, tilting his head up to do so and he would've toppled backwards if it weren't for the tail and the grip Red had on him. 

Chuckling lightly Sans stepped closer to Red, holding onto him tighter. “look! i's a lil’ cloudy bu’ ders a bright star riiight… there.” he booped Red's skull. “‘n tha’ means i getta wish.”  
\---  
Red chuckled, “i sure am sweetheart, so ya gotta hold me or imma fall.” smiling he watched as Sans tilted back to look up and held back his laughter, “oh my god,” Red snickers slightly, will failing. Then he lost all his will when he got fuckin booped, “oh ma fuckin’ god, you are amazin’.” Smiling he leans in and kisses Sans cheek, “come on sweetheart, we can star gaze from ma balcony, and eat some cookies.” He chuckles slightly, “hold on tight sansy, we are goin’ on a short cut. den ya can tell me yer wish.”  
\---  
His arms wrapped around Red immediately when he mentioned cookies and stargazing. “yes, bes’ mate” Sans purred out as his skull found its way into the crook of Red's neck. His long tail curled around the others leg as he waited for them to shortcut, wish in mind, not wanting to forget it. 

After feeling the familiar pull of them moving through the void, Sans pulled back to look into the Red eye lights of the other. Eyes lidded and a sweet little rumble coming from him Sans mumbled, “i wish fer no more resets, so i c'n spen’ the res’ o’ my life wit less worrying.”  
\---  
Red blushed deeply, holding his mate close, “alright sansy upstairs, the best view is closer to da stars.” He chuckled, shuffling them up to Reds room and sitting him down on the bed, pausing at his wish, “sans, there ‘asn’t been a reset in eight years...” He turns and sits down next to Sans, rubbing his back slightly, “da kid stopped when everyone showed up, incase it screwed with da res’ of us.” Or at least from what he knew and had been told. He looked slightly concerned, “ i am not going anywhere. i promise.”  
\---  
He softened at the response, “i didn’ know tha’ was why… ‘aven't seen tha kid since we las’ got out…” he curled up a bit on the bed, tail wrapping around his legs as he looked out the window, though not for long when Red made that promise. 

“ya promise.. ya won’ leave me too?” he wiped at his eyes when they watered up. “ya'd be fine wit jus’ me?” he asked, wanting to open up his arms for a hug, but refraining to hear Red's answer.  
\---  
Red sighs, “of course i promise sans, yer ma soulmate, even if we jus’ friends i ain’t gunna leave ya.” he smiles softly, “who else would i go fer, no one wan’s a piece o’ shit like me.” Red sighs and holds his arms open to him, “come on sweetheart, how ‘bout a hug den ya can take a doze. i’ll call yer bro late’ let him know ya will be out till tomorro.” he smiles softly at the other and sighs, “you need da sleep though.”  
\---  
“‘n i wanna.. be yers. ‘m jus’ stupid ‘n a big bone head. how anyone hasn’ fallen fer ya ‘s beyond me… yer jaw droppin’, absolu'ly fibula-ous.” he snorted and hugged Red, pulling him down to lay over him on the bed. “than’ you red…” he mumbled, feeling better now that he knew a few more things, and hoping his mate would keep the promise. Though Sans doubted they would stay just friends. 

Sober Sans would of been wooed by how the other was treating him. He finally placed a light kiss on Red's skull and mumbled, “i's goin’ tibia okay, i ulna wanna be wit you.” he yawned.  
\---  
Red can’t help but laugh at the puns, despite his ever growing blush from Sans pulling him on top, “yer welcome, but i tell ya sweethear’ yer da catch, i’m just a piece a bait, hopin' ta lure ya in.” he chuckled and tried to push himself up, “now sweethear’, ya really need ta sleep it off.”

Getting up Red grabbed a blanket and put it over Sans, “imma gunna be on da couch, come see me if ya need anythin’.” He smiles and kisses his forehead, “g’night sans.” then walking out of the room and closing the door he pulls out his phone. Sighing he dials Pap’s phone, and waits for the Sans bro to answer.  
\---  
Sans closed his eyes when the blanket was placed over him and he relaxed, “g'night reeeed.” he slurred, sleep taking over him soon after.

Paps had been waiting up in the living room for Sans to return home. Usually his brother didn't take so long when he went out stargazing, especially since it was a cloudy night but tonight was turning out quite different. He tapped his foot impatiently and stared at his phone, waiting for something, anything. He couldn't exactly bother anyone else this late at night, but he would wake Blue up if Sans didn't show up or call him within the next hour. 

He jumped when his phone did go off, but it wasn't his brother calling, he answered immediately anyway. “Red?” he questioned. “Is Sans with you? He usually doesn't stay out this late, is everything alright?” words tumbled from his mouth quickly.  
\---  
Red sighed, “yeah paps, sans is at my place. we were out tagether, he got a bit too tired ta get home.” he walked down to the couch and sat down heavily, “paps why has he been hiding fer 8 years, he is really messed up from it.” Red led down and relaxed a bit, “i promised ta take care of ‘im, but i need ta know wha’s goin’ on paps.”  
\---  
Papyrus got quiet at that and rubbed his face with his free hand. After a moment he sighed, “Sans.. doesn't like to talk about it, but he gets freaked out around humans when he's in public. I like to give him the benefit of the doubt, since he isn't the perfect picture of health.. I stopped forcing him to go out after he had a breakdown when we were meeting up with Toriel. I know it's not healthy too, I know that Red, which is why I tried getting him out to the museum.. I feel like such a bad brother, for once I don't know what to do.” Papyrus took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'm afraid he's going to fall…”  
\---  
Red sighed, “alright pap, calm down, ya are a great bro, ya did wha’ ya could.” looking up at his bedroom door he huffed, “he ain’t gunna fall, he found ‘is soulmate, so if anythin’ dis might help ‘im. but ya need to let him come ta ya okay paps.” Red rolled onto his stomach and sighed, “i’ll bring ‘im home tamorro’ but i think we need to discuss some changes fer sans k?” He asked slightly hopeful he can help fix this situation with Sans.  
\---  
Silence was all that was heard for a few moments before a loud squealing sound came from the phone, “Sans found his What?!” Paps being genuinely surprised and excited about the news, “You're sure? He had writing and everything? How's he holding up? Who is it, do I know them?” The tall skeleton was stood up and practically bouncing in place with joy.  
\---  
Red chuckled over the line, “come on big guy, i tol’ ya to let ‘im come ta ya. i’s not ma place ta tell ya dat.” smiling on the couch he tried so hard to remain calm himself, “he didn’ take it well in da beginnin’ but he seems ta be comin’ around.” rolling his eyes at the excitable ones antics he smirks, “ya know it's after yer bed time, ya should get some rest fer tomorra’,” he yawns, “night big guy, see ya tomorro.”  
\---  
“Alright Red, take care and goodnight! I'll see you both in the morning.” Papyrus grinned to himself and hung up shortly after. So that's why Sans had been up the previous night looking happy. He was so going to give his brother the talk when he got home.  
\---  
Red woke early the next day, getting of the couch to stretch and crack his back, he sighed and went into the kitchen. Finding his brother, thankfully, did not come home last night, he made coffee and started to cook some chocolate chip pancakes for himself and Sans, figuring with how Paps can get with a small amount of information, Red should probably start Sans off carefree until he has to face his bro.  
\---  
The next morning Sans woke up with the sun on his face, and in a bed he didn't recognize. Sitting up slowly he saw that his clothes were still on, a plus, but he looked around the room slowly as he remembered who he was with last night. He flushed slightly in part that things got a little hazy when they got to Grillby’s but he also remembered that he had been happier as well. He couldn't recall much of the conversation they had but he'd ask later and apologize if he said anything embarrassing. 

Standing up from the bed Sans took the time to walk around the room, peeping a little at what Red had laying around his bedroom.  
\---  
Red hummed as he worked, making a particularly large stack of pretty decent looking pancakes. 

Sans would find lots of books scattered through his room, with clothes tosses around and a couple of heavily used note/sketchbooks. He has an old laptop and some gaming figurines scattered around, but otherwise its a fairly baron room. 

Red finishes up in the kitchen laying out two mugs and plates on the table and bringing over the stack of pancakes and all the possible fixings that you could ask for, syrup, sugar, jam and nutella. He looks to the stairs deciding to wait a few more minutes before deciding to wake him up.  
\---  
Sans was just about to peek into one of the sketch/notebooks before he heard someone coming up the stairs. He wandered over to the bed and sat down, wrapping the blanket around him as he did. He stared at the tip of his tail as it swayed on the floor, yawning slightly from still only just waking up. He waited for whomever it was to pass, but he couldn't help the slight rumble he gave when smelling something wafting from downstairs. That couldn't have been Red cooking, but if it was... well he'd definitely have to tie the knot.  
\---  
Red walked to his bedroom door and knocked, “sans?” opening the door and walking in he spotted Sans sitting on the bed in a blanket, smiling softly, he walked forward, “hey sweethear’, ya feelin okay?” reaching out he touches Sans cheek softly, “come downstairs, i made pancakes an’ coffee,” his rail swaying gently behind himself. “i called yer bro las’ nigh’, so you need yer energy, he was worried but i calmed ‘im down.” Standing up he offered his hand to Sans and chuckled, “come on.”  
\---  
Blushing lightly at the touch on his cheek and at the fact that Red did indeed make breakfast for them Sans graciously took the hand offered to him and stood up, “thank ya… ya didn't have ta do that for me.” be let Red lead them downstairs and he nearly drooled when seeing the food, “wow… i guess no one stacks up ta ya red, it smells amazing too.” he grinned and looked to the other.  
\---  
Chuckling he nodded, “you deserve some breakfast after puttin’ up wit’ me all night last night,” he smiles, “besides pancakes are easy, i could do em e’ery mornin’.” Motioning for sans to take a seat, “it ain’t no chip of ma shoulder, just wanna make a good eggsample fer ya.” he heads to the counter and grabs the coffee pot, walking to the table he smirks softly, “gods necta?” he asks with a cheeky glint in his eyes, “yer gunna need it, yer bro is very curious.”  
\---  
“what do ya mean by that?” Sans asked as he sat down. He watched the other grab the coffee pot and asked for some. Having a feeling he would be needing it today. “and yea, please.” Sans took a few of the pancakes from the stack and spread some jam on one and nutella on the other, mixing it up a bit before he took the first bite out of them. He practically moaned at the taste while Red poured their coffee.  
\---  
He chuckles and blushes slightly, “i told yer bro yer were with me,” he smiles, “but didn’ tell him ‘bout us, figured ya would do dat in yer own time.” He looked away slightly, “i may ‘ave mentioned ya found yer soulmate, an’ tha i would help ya get better.” taking a sip from his own coffee, he grabbed some pancakes and coated them in sugar and nutella before rolling them up and eating them burrito style.  
\---  
Sans couldn't get too angry that Red had mentioned something like that to his brother. At least he wouldn't have to worry about keeping it a secret, “damn… okay.. okay, right. you're not getting out of this either. if i gotta suffer through my bros excitement and.. talks, then you're staying too.” 

Sans took another bite of the delicious pancakes and watched with a smile when Red rolled his own up. “that's a strange way ta eat a pancake..”  
\---  
Red smirked and popped the rolled up pancake into his mouth with a wink, “what kind o’ talk are we sitting through exactly,” licking the chocolate off his claws he chuckles, “i had the moldsmals and whimsums talk, an’ i never mentioned dat i were yer soulmate, i left dat decision up ta ya, jus’ incase yer wan’ed ta keep it a secret.” tail twitching to drag along Sans a little he smiles, “it all at yer own pace sansy.”  
\---  
Sans hummed to that, “at my own pace huh…” he sighed, “pap is gonna bother me day to day on who it is… couldn't we jus’ show him and get that over with? an trust me, the talk is exactly what you think. he only found out about the deed a few years after comin’ to the surface. it's embarrassing but he still thinks i don't know… and i haven't corrected him yet either.” Sans trailed a finger down Red's tail when it touched him. 

“and hey.. thanks for bringing me back here last night, i really appreciate it.. and i’d like ta do it again sometime, without me getting drunk heh… i didn't say anything too weird last night did i?”  
\---  
Red blushed at the touch to his tail, “yer wanna tell ‘im?” he looked at Sans with a small amount of hope in his eye lights, “it was no problem bringin’ ya here, but yeah first date was a bit too boozy. i wouldn’ ‘ave let ya ‘ave so much ta drink if i knew ya were a lightweight.” he smirked softly, “nex’ time how ‘bout just snacks an’ a movie, er actual stargazin'?” 

Reaching over he wiped a smudge of chocolate from Sans mouth and chuckled, “nothin’ too weird was said, but you are very cuddly when ya are drunk.” he smiled and popped another rolled pancake in his mouth, finishing off his plate.  
\---  
He ended up leaning into that touch, just slightly and gave a light chuckle. “yes, i want ta tell paps, and also that sounds perfect. i'm not usually one for alcohol anyway, i just really needed one last night ta calm my nerves… i'm glad it worked, i feel a lot... calmer around ya.” he trailed off, finishing up his food and started sipping on his coffee. 

He looked rather flushed but wasn't pulling away this morning. It had been a long while since he had a genuine conversation with anyone but his brother. Blue hadn't counted since the smaller was mainly focused on Papyrus the whole night. 

“so what time should we head over ta my place?”  
\---  
Red smiled softly and stood up, reaching over he grabbed the plates and cups, he sighed, “i’m glad i can make yer comfertable.” rinsing the plates off he turned and leaned against the counter, “should probably head out soon, knowing paps, he’s been awake fer hours waitin’ fer ya ta come home and tell ‘im da good news.” Tail twitching nervously behind him, he grabbed it and began picking at the tip of it again, “if you wanna clean yerself first yer more than welcome ta da ba’room, otherwise we should head out soon.”  
\---  
“i'd like ta do that,” standing up he walked over to Red and placed a sweet kiss on his cheekbone. “thanks for breakfast” he felt bold when alone with Red. His long tail swayed behind him happily, picking up the pace slightly.

“so which door is bathroom?” he asked, placing a hand on Red's. “an’ is it alright if i borrow some clothes? i'd rather not go back home with the stench of booze on me. if it's alright with ya of course..”  
\---  
Red looked up to Sans face, blushing slightly, not actually realizing he was taller, “sure, anytime…” he mutters softly, tail falling out of his hands to sway happily, smiling slightly he points, “down da hall from ma room, next door afta mine.” he chuckled, “ya can borrow anything ya wan’ from ma clothes. everythin’ in da closet is dirty, but da rest is clean.” 

Red stayed up against the counter, gripping it to hold himself together, the hand on his grounding him slightly. He looked to the ground slightly and couldn’t help the heavy blush that spread across his cheeks before he leaned up and kissed Sans cheek back, “than’s fer givin’ me a shot.” he squeaks a little before clearing his throat, still not making eye contact. “once yer done cleanin’ yerself we will head to yer house, i ‘ave actually never seen it.”  
\---  
Sans thanked Red once again and rumbled at the affection. “i'm sure you'll like it. perks for once bein’ the royal advisor an judge.. we actually have quite a few unused rooms..” Sans hinted at before walking away, “i'll try to be quick, and red, don't doubt yourself.. you deserve more than a few shots.” making his way up the stairs afterwards. 

He ended up getting a regular black shirt and shorts to go with it. His slippers by the bed and he took them with him to the bathroom.  
\---  
Red watched him go, slightly confused, he knows they talked about him having to find a place soon, but this seems fast. He figured he must just be referring to Sans living conditions and sighs, pushing himself from the counter, he begins to clean his mess a bit. Once most of the dishes were soaking, he flops onto the couch to wait for Sans to finish in the shower, still thinking over Sans words, “i barely deserve a firs’ chance,” he mumbled, sighing out he threw his arm over his head and lost himself in his brain for a bit. Tail thumping lazily on the floor as he waited, “i can’ believe we’re gunna tell pap i’m his soulmate, they are gunna hate this.” he grumbled slightly groaning at himself.  
\---  
It had taken a few minutes to get a handle on the shower knobs, but once he got the water to the right temperature his shower was quick, lightly going over himself with a sponge and soap. He didn't want to keep Red waiting for too long and hopped out in record time. He got dressed in Red's clothes and his slippers, forgetting about his own in the hamper. 

He walked back downstairs after seeing Red sitting on the couch and called out when at the bottom of the steps. “alright, does this look fine? cause i'm red-y ta go if ya are pal.” he walked closer and stood before Red, giving him space to stand up.  
\---  
He looked up chuckling at the pun but choked on his chuckle slightly when he realized one fatal error, Sans was bigger than him and if he moves just right Red can see his iliac crests. He blushes and nods, “yeah, ya look great, shouldn’ keep yer bro waitin’.” Red stood up and approached before looking up, “da ya wanna walk er take a shortcut?”  
\---  
“ya really think i wanna walk?” Sans half joked. “nah, jus’ hold onto me, i’ll take us there okay?” he opened his arms up only to securely wrap them around Red. He noticed the look on the others face and tilted his head slightly, though saying nothing about it. 

His hands trailed up Red's back before teleporting them to the front of his home. A quieter place with quite a bit of yard and trees around the property for seclusion. The home itself looked well made and was decorated with their lights from Snowdin, Papyrus had begged Sans to bring them, not wanting to part with them. Then there was a swinging bench on the porch that for now was empty, the sight had Sans smiling, he was home. He looked down to Red to see how he liked it. 

“here we are, no doubt paps is in the living room waiting”  
\---  
Red looked at the house in awe, “shit no wonder ya mentioned so many extra rooms.” he chuckled, “there is no way you guys got this huge house to yerselves.” he looked at Sans, “this place is amazin’, paps should ‘ave games night ‘ere one night, the o’ers would love it here.” smiling softly, he squeezes his hand, “somethin’ ta work on ya?” tail swaying gently, “le’s go see yer bro, i'm curious how da talk goes down wit’ da great papyrus.


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Pappy Is Happy

Sans glanced back at the house, biting his tongue at the mention of others. “it's something i can work on…” his brother would definitely love that idea. It would take more time though, those monsters weren't Red, they didn't make him feel happier. But how could he know if he never even gave them a chance? 

His tail coiled around Red's own and he nodded, making sure their writings were both showing before he started walking up to the porch, hand in hand with Red. “tibia honest, i'm nervous about the talk, um.. heh pap actually does have more experience than me.” was all he said before opening the door. 

“paps, i'm home, red's with me!” he called out and heard his brothers footsteps immediately run into their foyer from the living room. 

He was picked up without warning and hugged tightly, “Sans! You are okay, I was so worried about you, but Red watched over you right?” he was squeezed tightly before put down and then Papyrus brought Red in for the same kind of hug. “Thank you so much Red! It was truly kind of you to watch over my lazy brother, I hope everything is okay now?” he set Red down and looked between the two, not pushing Sans just yet on who his soulmate was though his eyes did wander to find where the marking was.   
\---  
Red smiled at Sans reassuringly, nodding and curling his tail tighter around Sans’. He blushed though at his implication on Pap having more experience, oh this talk is gunna be fun. Smirking he strode into the house following Sans and laughed as he was picked up by his enthusiastic brother, before squeaking at the same treatment. “o’course paps, i’ll always help.” Re muttered, “ya know i got a sof’ spot fer ya paps.” he smiled a genuine smile, “sans was a delight, we are gunna hang out more often, maybe work on his social anxiety.” he smirks up at Sans slightly, “i ‘ave a few ideas to make ‘im more social.”

Chuckling he looks around inside the house and lets out a whistle, “i love yer place ‘ough is amazing, wish i had known abou’ it sooner, would have crashed on yer couch more often den not.” he flashed a grin at them both and motioned them too the living room to sit, pulling off his coat to show his black tank underneath, he grabs Sans and pulls him along, “come on ya two ‘ave a lot ta talk ‘bout.”   
\---  
“Yes we do!” Papyrus chipped in and walked with them both to the living room. He stayed stood up grinning and waiting for Sans to speak up. 

“heh, alright. well..” he sat down, pulling Red down to sit next to him. “i did find my mate.” he started off, smiling when his brother did a bit of a happy dance. Before he could ask who it was he held up his own arm and showed Papyrus the words and his brother squinted to read them. 

“Knock knock?... No!!!” Papyrus groaned, already knowing where that was going but he still had a big proud smile on his face. It only grew when Sans lifted Red's arm, “You’re joking, no way! This is great! Sans, Red you're growing up before my very eyes.”

“but we're older than you paps,” sans chuckled when his brother tsked them and smirked, bringing them both in for a hug. As if Sans was wrong about that...

“It makes me so joyous to know you two are soulmates, but before you go any further there are things I must tell you!” Papyrus continued while Sans’ skull went bright blue with a sheepish and horrified look on his face. He squeezed Red's hand when they were let go. He hadn't really expected Papyrus to go into detail about their souls and the wonders of making love. Sans hid his face most of the time Papyrus talked.   
\---  
Red snickered the whole time, unable to hold back his shaking form, Papyrus’s reactions were the same over the top reactions Red expected. “Of course we were jokin’, how else do you think we got such humorous marks.” He winked, unable to keep himself from joking around with the two. 

Reds entire skull flared his namesake when Paps when into a fully detailed explanation on everything soul and sexy times. His snickering full blown laughter at parts, especially at Sans reactions to his little brother giving him this talk, it was perfect and he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. The unbridled joy on Reds face and in his laughter reflected through too his eagerly wagging tail. He couldn’t help leaning into Sans larger form and nuzzling against him slightly, before pulling him to hide his head in Red chest.

Still chuckling he looks at Papyrus, “hey paps, i'm all for learnin’ the in and outs, and in and outs, and in….” he snickers trailing off, “but maybe ya should take a break, let sans come out of hidin’ and make some lunch.” His laughter turns into a genuine smile, “le’s not overwhelm him on the firs’ day.” Shooting a wink at the exuberant skeleton, he flashes a quick concerned look down to Sans, for all he can laugh and joke about things, he was genuinely concerned about overwhelming his mate.  
\---  
Papyrus stood up straight and focused on the two, nodding slightly, “Of course, and Red, if you ever need to.. talk, then don't hesitate to come to me! I'll be back shortly with lunch, Sans be a good host while I'm gone.” he walked off with a smile, giving Red one more glance and winking at him. 

When he was finally gone Sans sighed and looked up from the others chest, blush still covering his face. “thanks, i thought it would never end..” he mumbled and put a hand over his where his soul was, at it was beating rather harshly when imagining being bedded by Red. 

He also felt fuzzy knowing his brother was so proud of him, though Sans didn't do much except trying to open himself up for his mate. It was a good feeling though, he recognized it as such. 

He rumbled lightly to Red, “and would ya like me to show you around the house while paps is busy?” he wanted to stretch out a bit and cool his face down.   
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, “yea’ sweetheart, that soun’s good.” he smiled softly and allowed Sans to get up, smiling he followed him up and slipped his hand into the others, blushing softly, “yer brother can get carried away.” He grinned from one side to the other, “but hey at leas’ now i know paps won’ mind if a fuck ya a lil’ bit.” smirking he watches Sans face from the corner of his eye.  
\---  
Sans leaned on Red slightly as they left the living room, going down a lit hallway. His eyes widened a little when Red mentioned fucking, though he tried to play it off, “‘s long as your gentle with tha glowsticks of yours puddin’.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull and chuckled halfheartedly. 

“anyhow, i did wanna show you the observatory first. takes up the back of the house mainly, but it's my favorite room. ya can visit it anytime ya want, the doors will always be open for ya.” Sans lightly kissed the side of Red's skull.

As they reached the large double doors that led into the room Sans paused in front of it and turned to Red. “ya ready ta have your mind blown?” he grinned, tail wagging slightly, as he reached out for the handle of the door.   
\---  
Red chuckled at Sans attempting to play it off, “i’m always gentle with ya sweethear’.” smiling he followed, and blushing at Sans emphasis on him being allowed here. “ i’m ready love, show me what ya got,” spotting the others tail wagging slightly he is happy to realize he hasn’t hidden it once since showing it to Red. His own tail wags slightly in response, “oh and i wanna see yer observatory as well.” he winks at the other and chuckled softly, sticking his tongue out.  
\---  
Sans laughed and stuck his tongue out as well, opening the doors he stepped to the side and motioned Red to come forward. The whole room was painted a dark even shade of blue, and golden diagrams of constellations and the planets were on every wall. The floor was carpeted, inviting and soft looking.

At one side of the large dark room there was a telescope that must've cost a fortune, and a messy desk that had papers stacked on it, markers uncapped and crumbled up notes overflowing in the bin beside it. At the other end of the room there were large bean bags with blankets tossed about and well loved pillows on the floor. Books of various titles were beside the pillows on the floor, the room was a bit of a mess but it was also very Sans. The skeleton closed the door behind him slowly, careful of their tails and he grinned to Red. 

“well.. how do ya like it?”  
\---  
Red walked into the room, again struck by the size of it, “this is amazin’ sans,” he walked around running his claws lightly over the telescope, “this must ‘ave cost ya a fortune.” He started to glance over the spines of the books and sighing, “this place is like a dream,” he looks back at Sans, “i would never leave this place, i’s amazin’.” He turned to look over everything again, his tail hiding nothing with how hard it’ wagging from side to side.

Making his way over to the desk, he notices all the crumpled notes and papers scattered, “wha’s this yer workin’ on?” he asks quietly, glancing them over, then looking back to make sure it was okay he looked. He smiled softly, motioning the big guy over.  
\---  
Watching as his mate walked around the room he leaned back against the wall momentarily, “perks remember, i didn’t have to pay a dime for this stuff… and hey, anytime you wanna have some peace and quiet, just pop in here. you don’t have to ask or anything.” he said calmly. 

He hummed as he walked over to the desk and he flushed slightly at the papers, “i… that's all mainly junk, i get caught up in my head too often, an’ start to write everything and anything i can think of. it's a bad habit…” Sans started stacking some of the papers to put them away. Red did get a glance at some theories that were on some of the papers. Theories, thoughts and feelings filled each one of the papers. Everything Sans bottled up was let loose right there in writing.  
\---  
Red nodded, “well, i’ll certainly ‘ave to come ‘ere sometime an’ relax, maybe do some work of my own.” looking up to the glass ceiling he smirked, “or sleep under the stars,” he chuckled slightly. Watching Sans get flushed at the papers was adorable, “so like a scattered diary,” he chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, “yer secret is safe wit’ me.”

Chuckling for a moment he then sighed, “this day, has been, crazy.” he chuckled and moving to collapse in the bean bag chair. “soulmates, sex talks from the brother, giant house with observatory.” He smirked, “ya have been life changin’ fer me sweetheart.” he starts picking at the tip of his tail again, “wha’ exactly is ma role in yer life den? it seems so amazin’ already.”  
\---  
Watching as the monster went to plop down in the soft comfy bag o beans and pick at his tail again, Sans sighed and smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. He walked over, “my life isn't amazin, red. ‘m basically a shut in neet who's so lonely…” as he got to Red he climbed atop the other, wrapping his arms around Red, his cheekbones tinted blue but he continued on his train of thought.

“was so lonely, an suddenly, a few days ago i met the one monster who could change my life. i was scared, i'll admit that much. not of ya, but what your presence would change.” he slumped over a little and let his forehead rest against the others in a calming notion. Staring into his Red eye lights, Sans softened, “i pushed that change away, thinking of only myself… but now, after fighting all these years in my head.. i just wanna be happy again. you make me feel that way again. and.. i wanna make ya happy too, if you’ll let me.”  
\---   
Red smiled slightly, “i ‘ave been cut off and pushed away all ma life,” he looked at Sans, “i don’ have the strength to go through dat ‘gain. if ya want me, i'm ‘ere but jus’ don’ push me away.” sighing he chuckled, “i’ll keep ya out of hiding if ya promise ta just, keep me, i don’t care what as, just don’t leave me.” 

He leaned back into the others touch, “i know i’s selfish ta ask ya dat, but we all ‘ave our demons ta face, and mine is bein’ alone.” he smiled, “i’m only good at pranks, and tryin’ ta protect those around me. i make a grea’ mom.” he jokes softly, “but, i think ya have noticed i have anxiety, the opposite one ya have, yers is social, mine is solitary.” He smiles, “please don’ leave me, i will stay to help ya through anything, jus’ please never leave.” he begins chewing were a bottom lip would be if he had skin.  
\---  
Rumbling softly to try and comfort Red, Sans nodded slowly, “i promise i won't leave ya, not ever red. i'll try for ya, i'll try ta be a good mate too.” Sans tried to never make promises, as promises could be so easily tossed around or broken, this being an exception. 

Seeing how dejected the other was, the blue eyes monster slowly started peppering Red's skull in light kisses while caressing the back of his skull. “i want ya here, near me.” he mumbled, burying his skull into the others neck, placing skeletal kisses there as well, wanting Red to relax with him.   
\---   
Red began to purr softly, “i will also try ta be a good mate ta ya,” he smiled and slipped his claws gently under Sans chin, tilting his skull up and blushing softly, “i’ll be ‘ere as long as ya wan’ me ta.” looking into his eye lights he leans forward and presses a kiss to the others mouth, hesitant, and asking permission. The kiss is nervous and leaves plenty of space to pull away if Sans doesn’t want it.   
\---  
Sans let the kiss continue, pressing forward a little more as he tilted his head to the side. His face was burning up but inside he was feeling so light and squishy at the kiss. The larger closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine at how right it felt to be on Red's lap, innocently kissing him. 

His worries drained down as he focused on the other being. One hand gently clutching at the back of his mates tank top, while the other was cradling Red's skull with care. They were alone and the only sound in the room was between them as their souls beat in unison, and as they shared their first real kiss between each other.  
\---  
Red smiled into the kiss reaching up he gripped the others shirt, leaning up into Sans he felt comfortable and wanted. It was a new feeling that made his feel really good, he pulled away from the kiss to breath softly and look into Sans eye lights, “‘ow can someone i met twice already ‘ave this much impac’ in ma life.” he murmured softly. Purring quietly in the back of his throat he blushed and looked away, “i hope dat was okay, i'm new ta all dis.” He chuckled nervously, “i’m a lot of talk but i’m learnin’, I mean i have fucked, but never done nothin’ with feelin’s attached.”   
\---  
Letting out a breathy laugh Sans kissed his mate again, “i'm still leaning too, you're doin’ perfect trust me. i never expected ta be this close to anyone, but i‘m so glad you found me. thank you..” he purred out, not saying anything about his own sex life as that was nonexistent. 

“we shoul’ get up so i can show ya the rest of the house, an’ eat lunch.” he sat up slowly, leaving one of his hands to rest on Red's cheekbone. His smile looked so pure and full of trust for the other. A special look only Red would see.  
\---  
Red smiled and nodded, “yeah, guess yer righ’, wouldn’t want paps ta catch us and lecture us more on how ta have sex. i thin’ he has diagrams somewhere.” He smirked, pulling the other down by the shirt and kissing him with a slight desperation behind it before pulling away and grinning. Getting up he stretches and pops his spine before heading to the door, tail dragging slowly down the others, “comin’?” he chuckled pulling open the door and holding it open for the other to lead the way.  
\---  
“no, but i will be if ya keep it up” Sans teased, following the other quickly, reaching out for his hand. He tried hard not to think about his brother having diagrams somewhere on how intercourse worked. Stars he wasn't even sure he wanted to know what his brothers internet history looked like, with how much Papyrus knew so far. 

He ended up showing Red the rest of the house within the next half hour. From where the bathrooms were to his and his brothers rooms, then finally outside to the patio where they had a swanky hot tub. They eventually went back inside when hearing Papyrus calling their names, lunch now done and ready to eat.  
\---  
Red followed Sans around, listening to each room and making small quips when appropriate, like when he made a bunch of suggestive comments over the many uses of a hot tub. Then heading in to eat, he threaded his fingers through Sans and looked over, “what do ya wanna do after lunch.” He smiled warmly at the other, feeling comfortable with him, tail looped lazily over the others. “shoul’ we let pap finish ‘is talk, er should we star’ grillin’ ‘im on where he got this information from, it’s a lot fer someone who doesn’ ‘ave a soulmate of ‘is own.”  
\---  
“not gonna lie red, i would rather dust than listen ta my bro go into more details, but i am insanely curious as to how he came across it. we got the internet an’ all that but he’s got experience too. so i wouldn't mind teasing some kind of info out of him.” Sans smirked. He was having a great time today, content but still a bit nervous about his new relationship. He lifted Red's hand and kissed it sweetly as they walked into the kitchen together. 

Papyrus was in an apron, one of those with abs on it, and he had some sauce on it. “There you two are! Did you give Red a tour of the house Sans?”

“more like a tour of my mouth” sans mumbled under his breath and nudged red with a slight snort but then replied to Paps. “yeah, sure did bro.”

“Great! How was it Red? I hope you come by often, it's great to have visitors over!” he said excitedly, placing two steaming bowls of alfredo pasta on the counter for them.   
\---  
Red chuckled, “it was great pap, an amazin’ place, can’ wait to explore more of it.” he shoots a grin back at Sans, “i'm sure i'll be aroun’ a lot, but i can’ help but wonder, yer very knowledgeable on da subject of souls an’ fuckin’.” he smirks shooting a wink across to Sans, “where did ya pick up all dis knowledge, surely ya ‘ave a soulmate i don’ know abou’ or an extensive porn log.” 

He snickered softly, looking at the pasta, he licked over his teeth and pick up his fork. “this looks amazin paps, than’s.” Digging into his meal he slurps some of the pasta up and then licks over his chin to grab the extra sauce dribbling down, “mmm, its quite creamy, i hope der’s enough fer a secon’ round.” his tail teasing slowly over Sans lap and down the length of his tail and femur. “not often i get noodles, especially da creamy ones.”   
\---  
Papyrus grinned, “Well a little research goes a long way! Actually I suppose it would be unfair of me to keep it a secret any longer, but I the Great Papyrus have found my soulmate too!” he watched for Sans’ reaction, though the tallest was happy for them he still was unsure of how his brother was doing, mind wise. 

Sans nearly sputtered as Red teased him full on in front of his brother, tail and all and he closed his legs, trapping said tail between them. Then Papyrus’ words got to him and he looked up quickly from his meal. “ya wha-” he nearly choked on his food and coughed out a bit. Sans was beaming however, the day just kept getting better, he felt like crying. Happy tears. 

Papyrus raced over, patting his brothers back. “I would happily tell you who it is, but I've been asked to keep their name out of it for the time being until they're ready. But I can show you the mark!” Papyrus added in quickly when Sans recovered.  
\---  
Red was smirking at his mate until Paps words caught up, “so ya did ge’ a soulmate, good fer ya pap,” he beamed, his tail wiggling between Sans legs trying to break free until Red just sighed and gave up. Giving in he stopped teasing for now, “le’s see da mark, i wanna see if it’s obvious like boss’s er subtle like ours.” he chuckled, his bro’s mark still making him have a giggle fit to this day. Getting his butt off the chair he leaned over Sans to get a better look at Paps arm, gently brushing over top of him, mischievous grin twitching slightly on his face.  
\---  
Sans held Red in place, one arm around him to make sure he didn't fall forward while his other hand was dangerously close to Red's pelvis. Sans eyes were focused on his brother for now however as the taller lifted up the sleeve of his shirt and leaned in close to show the two the words on the innings of his arm/bone. Sans ended up chuckling loudly at the words on Paps arm. In small writing on Paps arm it said, “Is it hot in here or is it just you” Of all things he hadn't expected to see that on his bro.

“that's gold, i can't wait to meet them paps, and congratulations.” Sans had a sweet twinkle in his eyes.   
\---  
Red smirked, “damn, i think that rivals ours.” he chuckled softly, sitting down on Sans lap, “i wanna know who it is paps, i can’t believe ya been hidin’ this from e’eryone.” he tapped his fingers on the table, taking a bite of Sans pasta while thinkin’, “was it grillbz, cause then yer mark would be the best pun ever.” 

“so, yer vast knowledge comes from yer soulmate, how is da sex den? better now wit’ yer soulmate?” he asks genuinely curious, but also a little to cause some shit, “when do we get ta know who it is?” He shifts his pelvis slightly, trying to free his tail from the awkward trapped position its still stuck in.  
\---   
Both brothers groaned and scrunched their non nosed a bit when Grillby was mentioned. “No it's not Grillby.” Papyrus shook his head at the thought. “I already promised my mate I would keep it between them and I will, until they're ready to come out.” he looked proud at keeping his secret. “And the sex is gre-”

“alright yea, that's fine paps, really.” Sans spoke up, seeing how his brother wasn't shy in the least when it came to that topic. He buried his face into Red's shoulder, grumbling lightly. 

“Sans it is nothing to be shy of, I understand seeing how you're vanilla and all-” again he was cut off by his older brother. 

Squeezing Red tighter it seems that their plan backfired to tease Paps and instead he was the one being teased. “vanilla? wha's that supposed to mean? i've had many of the sex.” with his hand respectfully. 

Paps raised a brow and patted his brother's back. “Well when the time comes I'm certain you and Red will be almost as good as me. You share my genes after all!”

“oh stars paps that's not how that works.” Sans whispered, wanting to be swallowed by the void. He stayed in place though.  
\---  
“pfffft,” Red couldn't help it, he was laughing so hard at the situation, he couldn’t be embarrassed, the whole thing was just to funny. “yeah paps, wrong jeans, see now i share those” smirking he waggled his brow bones at Sans, “don’ worry, i’ll mix some cherry in yer vanilla and soon there will be all sorts of flavours goin’ on here.” 

Leaning up he kissed Sans gently, “don’ worry, we have plen’y of time to become better dan yer bro at sex.” smiling reassuringly, he knows he was kinda being a dick with the sex stuff, but he honestly didn’t expect Paps to be so savage about it. “i’ll make yer first time having the sex extra special,” he purrs quietly next to Sans skull before leaning over and taking another bite of his pasta.  
\---  
Papyrus nearly squealed at their kiss, “See you already got game brother! Now as much as I love talking about this, I must encourage you two to be safe as well! Red meet me later on so I can give you a little something.” Papyrus winked and went to go get his pasta to eat. 

“i'm not so sure i’m ready to find out what that is.” Sans gulped, reaching out to take Red's abandoned bowl to eat from, though swallowing was a bit hard at the moment. He blushed whenever Red moved in his lap. All this talk about sex while being this close to his new mate, whom he only just started kissing that day, was making him feel hot and heavy. Placing the bowl back down quickly Sans’ hands found their way to Red's hips to keep him from squirming any longer.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly, “i am normally worried about it, but i’m kinda curious wha’ it might be.” finishing Sans bowl of food off he looks down at the hands on his hips, “get a lil’ hot under da collar sweetheart.” He purred and ran a phalange over one of his hands gently, “sorry to stir ya up,” he smirked slightly, “i couldn’ pasta opportunity like dat one ta make ya squirm.” leaning back against Sans chest and putting his arms up behind himself, around Sans neck he chuckled, “next time, i’ll get ya ta squirm fer da fun reasons.” caressing slowly down his cheekbone, he leans up to kiss it.   
\---   
“heh.. alright” he squeaked out, sounding rather nervous. He glanced at the leftover pasta in the bowl and decided he wasn't too hungry anymore. Not when he was trying not to pop a boner with someone on his lap and his brother glancing at them with a knowing smirk. 

“think you'd wanna go back to the observatory with me? or do ya gotta get going?” Sans asked, purring lightly at the kiss placed upon him. “else we could just watch a movie together? the three of us?” Sans looked up to meet his brothers eyes sheepishly. 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea! Red you should stay to watch a movie, we have so many to choose from, you can pick any one you want!” Papyrus jumped at the opportunity to keep Red longer, enjoying their banter and talks. Plus it was so worth it to see Sans embarrassed and flushed.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, and smiled at Sans, “i’d love ta watch a movie wit’ ya both.” getting off his lap, took a lot of wiggling, not completely necessary, but still a lot of wiggling. He ran a hand gently over his cheek and chuckled, “so what shoul’ we watch, slasher or rom com?” he smirked, turning towards where Pap headed off to, following the taller. Looping his tail around Sans’ in a subtle question, if he is coming or needs a minute.

A playful grin crept onto Reds face, “dere are always de combination movies dat are pretty entertainin.” he chuckled, “i’m never gunna be able ta pick a movie, how bout ya pick fer me paps.” he smiled, looking back at Sans.  
\---  
“i..i'll just be a minute, gonna rinse out the bowls.” Sans stuttered, hiding his face from the two monsters. “keep my seat warm while i wait? please” he asked Red before kissing his hand, he wasn't mad at the two seeing how much fun they were having with this. While it did have Sans feeling heated, he was glad to see his two favorite monsters getting along. 

Was this the going to be the same with the rest of their anomalies? He silently thought to himself. Meeting Blue and Red had gone pretty smoothly thus far.

Papyrus grinned, “It's no problem! I'll go get the movie, and some blankets for cumfort.”

Whether it was a play on words or it just came out that was Sans wasn't able to tell as his brother raced down the hall to go get their stuff.   
\---  
Red chuckled and lounged on one side of the couch, his face going red from Papyrus’s implication. “ya okay der sansy?” he asked curiously, “are we gettin’ a bit too playful wit’ ya.” He smiled genuinely at him, hoping to convey that it was all in fun. “we ain’t expectin nothin from ya, we go at yer pace, remember.” He always seems so cocky until something makes him nervous then he flips to the other side of the spectrum, shy and reserved. Currently he is worried he is pushing things a bit far for his mate who up until a few days ago, avoided monsters and people completely. 

He carefully watched Sans disappear to ‘wash the dishes’ before picking at his tail again, his main nervous habit as it was something he could be discreet about if he wants too. “we can jus’ cuddle and smooch a lil’ nothin’ needs ta happen, despi’e da cinnamon buns insinuations.”  
\---  
Sans ended up splashing a bit of water on his face, thinking Red's words over. He wiped his skull dry with a clean washcloth in the kitchen before taking a few deep breaths, calming down. He walked back into the living room looking sheepish but he plopped down on the other side of the couch, sinking into the cushions a little before he answered. 

Looking over to the other he patted the spot next to him, “hey, it's alright, i know ya an paps mean no harm.” Seeing how nervous they both were Sans took the initiative and ended up Pulling Red to his side, kissing the top of his skull in comfort. “it's good to see ya two getting along, even if it's through teasing the hell outta me.” he lightly chuckled. His tail curled around himself, the end of it resting in his mates lap. 

“an i don’t mind your kisses or cuddling, but i don't put out on, or right after the first date.” Sans whispered, scratching the back of Red's skull soothingly.  
\---  
Red snuggled into his mates side and smiled, hand playing with Sans’ tai in his lap, “damn, an’ ‘ere i though’ i was gunna be gettin’ very lucky tanigh’.” he shrugs and looks up at him giving a small grin, “guess i’ll just ‘ave to be patient.” Leaning up Red places one hand on Sans femur and pushes up to kiss him happily on the mouth.

Sighing at the feeling of being close to his mate he melted into the others side, happily leaning into the kiss, other hand still caressing over his tail. He pulled away and smiled, “i’m so glad you haven’ ‘idden it from me since ya pulled it out.” chuckling gently, “i love ‘ow long and flexible it is,” leaning up he kisses him again gently.  
\---  
The larger felt his face light up slightly at the touches and through the kiss, but he pulled Red closer, kissing back each time with a gentle rumble escaping him. “i'm just surprised it hasn't gotten slammed into a door yet.” he mumbled into the others teeth. He had been taking a bit more care when closing doors though, proud of himself for it. 

He preened a little when Red said he loved his banged up tail. Squirming to get even closer to the other, Sans deepened their kiss, nearly letting his tongue out before he heard Papyrus' footsteps coming towards them. With a slightly embarrassed whine he pulled away and tucked his head into the others neck just as Papyrus stepped into the room with warm blankets, a few snacks, and a movie in hand. 

“Sorry to keep you two waiting! I had to dig around to find this one, I am told this is a good movie, though I haven't seen it myself. It'll be an experience for all of us, unless you've seen it already Red.” Papyrus stepped closer, first giving Sans the folded up blanket before showing Red the title. Dirty Dancing.


	6. Chapter 6: A Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times abound.

Red also whined softly when Sans pulled away, he looked over to Pap and chuckled, “na paps, good pick, i ain’t seen dat one yet.” Taking the blanket he unfolds it, draping the material over both of them, caressing Sans cheek slightly before leaning further into him again, “it should be a perfec’ movie fer tanight.” under the blanket he squeezed the others femur before going back to carefully petting his tail, his own thumping gently on the couch in happiness.   
\---  
Papyrus went to go put the movie in, turning on the TV and he took the other side of the couch, placing the snacks between them, though careful of Red's thumping tail. Papyrus had a tail of his own, but it was so much smaller than the other two's. So it wasn't out or anything, didn't stop it from wagging side to side. 

Sans watched Red the whole time his brother was busy, kissing him again when his femur was squeezed, but pulling away quick enough to leave more to be desired. His arms wrapped around Red, skull leaning on the others as he faced towards the TV screen, watching as Paps skipped through the advertisements before reaching the menu. 

One hand trailed down just to rest on Red's iliac crest. Smiling to himself as he did, just letting it stay put there.   
\---  
Red almost growled as Sans pulled away from the kiss again, frustrated he decided to relax and focus on the movie. Until that hand landed on his iliac, and now he is determined no to focus on it, don’t even think about it. He shifts slightly and blushes brightly as he chokes on holding a sound back, told you not to think about it.

Red shoots a small look over at Sans before smirking, yawning slightly, he shifts pulling himself to curl sideways in Sans lap and rest his head on his mates sternum. Tail curling and wrapping around the others hip bones, he adjusts slightly, and grips Sans own tail pulling it back across his lap to touch it gently. Pinching the small vertebrae softly, and running his claws up and down, feeling the texture of the dexterous surface. He turns his eye lights back to the screen with a smug look on his face.  
\---  
Letting the other get situated on him, Sans half paid attention to the screen. He got comfortable himself when the skull landed on his sternum over his shirt, then Red got even more comfortable with his long tail. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes went lidded at the feeling. His hand gripped and raked across the edge of Red's pelvis accidentally, enjoying the heavy petting his mate was giving him. 

He absolutely could not, for the life of him, focus on the movie. He inwardly groaned as quiet hot pants hit the top of Red's skull. His free hand had a death grip on the couch cushion they sat upon.

Papyrus meanwhile, if he seemed to notice what was going on, he didn't mention anything. His orange eye lights transfixed to the movie as he munched on m&ms.  
\---  
Reds face grew hotter with every panted breath, but when Sans gripped his pelvis he let out a stuttering breath. Gritting his teeth and ignoring the arousal shooting through him he turned his face into Sans shirt and gripped it tightly with the hand not petting his tail. Unable to focus anymore he bit back a groan and grabbed the bowl of popcorn putting it on his lap, slowly munching on the food, trying to focus on something else. 

Head slightly fuzzy he leaned up and kissed Sans, just a quick kiss, one to warn him that if this doesn’t slow down, they will be moving to fast. The quick kiss holding a lot of heat in it he then pulls away and stares into Sans eye lights, half pleading half warning, Red is not the best at impulse control. Glancing at pap he smirked, leaning up he whispered, “yer bro already thinks we’re foolin’ aroun’ under ‘ere. keep it up and that will become a true statemen’.” Kissing his cheek he settles back into his lap before fishing out another handful of popcorn he needed to place right there, for easy access to food.  
\---  
His grip loosened slowly when the words registered. Taking a quick glance at Papyrus he was happy that his brother’s eyes were on the screen instead of on them. Looking back to Red he nuzzled the other for a moment and leaned back.

Gulping slightly at the heated look he was given and with a slow nod, he closed his mouth. Sans’ hand traveled up to their popcorn, and he ate, mind foggy after the attention. His tail slowly thumped on his mates lap during the movie, and his hands moved to stay above the blankets. He ended up mumbling puns to Red as the movie played, off of scenes, just to make him smile and to douse his arousal a bit. Then again, nothing was sexier than a pun.   
\---  
Red snuggled back into Sans chest, smiling to himself he pet the others tail gently, keeping it less sensual now. His other hand grasped Sans hand, threading his fingers together and settling in for the movie. Laughing and snickering at the puns he fired a few back, mostly dirty to tie in with the theme of the movie. 

When the movie got closer to the end Red did start to yawn and snuggle more into Sans chest, eyelids getting heavier. He smiled softly and looked up, “thanks fer da snuggles, but i should probably head ‘ome ‘fore i’m too tired.”  
\---  
Sans had been having a great time during the rest of the movie, and he nodded in understanding when Red snuggled up to him. “alright, i'll text ya later then.” he kissed his mate sweetly, tilting Red's head up more to do so and he grinned into it. “an let me know when ya want another date. my schedules open anytime of the day for ya.” 

Placing a few more smooches on Red's skull, he didn't see Papyrus practically cooing at them, sneaking a picture in. He shot up right before Red could leave however. “Before you go, come with me, I still have something to give you!” he exclaimed, movie slowly fading into credits in the background.

Sans looked at him, puzzled and flushed. No words could describe how nervous he was about what Paps might possibly give his mate.   
\---  
Red smiled at Sans and gave him a kiss back, “i’ll want to see ya soon.” he whispered, standing up he looked at Papyrus and motioned for him to go ahead, “a’ight paps lay it on me, wha’ da ya need ta give me?” He chuckles, glancing back at Sans he shoots a quick wink at him. He tiredly follows Pap from the room, to get this surprise past so he can head home to bed.  
\---  
Paps eagerly took Red to his room, “Now I'm not so sure what Edge or anyone else had told you, but this may be an enlightenment in your life!” Papyrus opened up a drawer from the desk in his room and pulled out two things. First a book was handed to him, “The Enlightened Sex Manual: Sexual Skills for the Superior Lover.” was the title of it. “Originally it was written for humans, but most recently it's been edited to take monsters into account as well! Give it a read if you have the time!” 

Then Paps placed a small box on condoms into Red's other hand. “And remember to always be safe, especially for the first time, whenever it may happen.” Red was given a pat on the back. “Out of all the monsters in this world.. I'm so glad to see it was you who is my brothers mate. So take care of yourself Red.” He was smiling genuinely down at the other.  
\---  
Reds face lit up brightly, “yeah, thanks pap.” he turned and quickly ran to the door, “bye sans, i’ll text ya.” rushing to shove the items in his coat he rushed out the door and gathered his magic, stepping into the void and out in his bedroom. 

Panting for a totally new reason he put the condoms in his dresser and collapsed on his bed eyeing the book. Yawning he decided to put it off till later, rolling over, he shoots sans a quick text. 

Red: had ta run, yer brother is a gem. good night sweetheart.

Chuckling he climbed into his bed, pulling the blankets around him, he smells sans still in the covers and he drifts off to sleep.  
\----  
Sans curled up on the couch and smiled lightly when receiving the text. He did not want to ask Papyrus what he gave Red after seeing the other run out with a blush. Papyrus came out a few seconds later, cleaning up the slight mess they made in the living room. He gave Sans a smile and waited for his brother to speak up first. 

Sorting through his thoughts as he watched Paps he sat up, “thank ya for today paps, i think red enjoyed our company.” he started off. 

“Well I think he enjoyed your company more, but it's no problem brother. Remember, no matter how much we may tease you, and educate you, we mean no harm. Take things at your own pace, it puts my mind at ease to know you're doing better.” he gave his brother a side hug before going to return their blankets to their rightful place. 

Smiling to himself Sans looked at the text again, sending back,

Sans: goodnight, sleep tight. don't let them bedbugs bite.

He chuckled to himself slightly before returning to his own room, getting ready for bed himself.  
\---  
Red woke up the next day, glancing at his phone he rolled his eyes and decided to shoot back a cheeky text. 

Red: nah only ya.

Chuckling he got up and went about his morning clean up routine, shower, (shave), brush teeth. Then heading down to make breakfast he sends another text.

Red: so sweetheart, i have work today at the shop but i can come by after, spend some time curled up with ya.

Grinning he ate his breakfast before grabbing his coveralls and keys, hearing his bro getting up with his soulmate he rolls his eyes and heads for his bedroom door before turning back and hesitating. Looking back at the book Paps gave him he grabbed it, “don’ wan’ bro ta find ya.” he shoved it in his pocket and then headed out of his place, walking the few blocks to the shop to begin another days work.  
\---  
Sans woke up later in the morning, checking his phone a few lazy minutes later. Yawning and smiling at the texts he got he wrote back that it was fine and he'd be in the observatory whenever Red returned, and if he wasn't there then he'd be in the kitchen. Slowly getting up from his bed Sans took a bath, soaking for awhile, playing music in the background. He had the house to himself as Papyrus had to work today. 

When he got out of the bath he smelled of autumn, body wash did wonder to his bones when he soaked in the tub after dumping some of that in. He decidedly ended up dressing in a long shirt and some boxers, figuring he had time before Red would come. 

So he took his time, eating lunch, grabbing his phone, and plopping himself at his desk in his observatory to write for a few hours. Though he ended up falling asleep at the desk, tail curled around his feet and papers getting stuck to his cheekbone after falling asleep on drying ink from his pen.  
\---  
Red walked into the observatory after his shift, “san… shit.” he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he exhaled deeply. Walking into the room he looked him over appreciatively and touched his shoulder, “sweethear’, time ta wake up.” he smiled gently and stepped back, waiting for any type of response if he got one.  
\----  
The response Red got was a small mumble and a slight twitch from Sans’ tail, moving to the other side, curling around his other foot. Sans buried his face into his arms with a slight purr, sweetly dreaming away in the darker side of the room.   
\---  
Red chuckled and walked over to a beanbag, unzipping the front of his coveralls a bit, he collapses onto the chair and pulls out that torturous book pap gave him, that he secretly wrapped in a different book cover after his boss found it. Opening it up he began to read over the tips, tricks and facts he may or may not have already known. Chuckling every once in a while at something particularly dirty he shakes his head, “stars pap, wha’ da ya do in yer free time.”  
\---  
The book was a good distraction, having passed the time quickly when reading it up until Sans started to stir later on. At first he just stayed put, mind slowly catching up to him and when it finally did he all but jumped up to look at the time on his phone. Blearily he saw that a few hours had passed and he panicked slightly till he looked around the room and saw Red. 

Slumping over with a sigh he set his phone down, “when'd ya get here?” He asked aloud, frowning slightly as he stripped a piece of paper away from his face. Shaking his head slightly afterwards and rubbing his eye socket he hummed, “hope i didn't keep ya waiting long…” he stood and started walking over to Red, till he realized he was still in boxers and a shirt. Pulling his shirt down quickly he flushed, coughing slightly, “h-heh whoops..”  
\---  
Red jumped when Sans spoke but then smiled, “an ‘our maybe, its fine, ya needed yer sleep and i got ta do some reading.” he chuckled folding the book back into his pocket. Looking down he blushes and looks away, “ya wanna get dressed before we hang er da ya wanna stay like dat?” He smiled and shot him a quick wink before looking away out of respect. Reds tail thumped quickly on the ground before he snatched it and pulled it into his lap, hiding his face in the collar of his work clothes. “s’rry, didn’ get ta change ‘fore i came ‘ere.”  
\---  
Sans ended up chuckling slightly when seeing the others tail go thumping away. “yea, um, if you want to change i have no problem with sharing my clothes with ya. i'm just gonna put some shorts on.” he was curious as to what the other had been reading as it wasn't one of his books, but wasn't curious enough to ask. Glancing towards the door Sans motioned with his head, “so ya wanna follow me or stay and wait here?” his tail swayed from side to side, quite lazy, but he was still feeling the effects from still waking up from his nap as well. Keeping his shirt down with one hand he covered another yawn with the other while waiting for Red to respond.  
\---  
Red nodded and got up, “lead da way big guy.” he chuckled and let his eye lights wander, smiling at the swaying tail, before trailing up to the others boxers and up over the shirt. “so were ya anticipatin’ er did ye forget to get dressed dis mornin’?” he chuckled softly, unable to pull his eye lights from the others back side and tail, he tried, not hard but he was weak and Sans was attractive.

He smiled softly, pulling his coveralls off as he walked, ending up in a tank top and red with black skull boxers. Smirking slightly, he tossed the work materials over his shoulder, he kept hold of his own tail, which tried to thump madly against any surface excitedly. Biting where his lip would be he blushed and looked at the floor finally, his mind had begun to wander back to the book, the many different ways to show he ‘cared.’ “yer bro is way kinkier than i though’ by da way.”  
\---  
Sans led the way to his room, listening to Red, “well i thought i had time to dress before ya came, didn't think i'd fall asleep so easily.” he opened the door to his bedroom and let the other in first. Letting Red rummage through his dresser he got his shorts on finally and sat on the bed, glancing away while he mate changed. 

When his brother was brought up Sans glanced over, relaxing when seeing the other in his clothes and he blushed blue. “naw, papyrus, kinky? there's no way.” sans uttered sarcastically. Standing up he walked over to Red, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck and he briefly stopped talking to kiss him. 

With a satisfied rumble Sans pulled away from the kiss, but kept Red close, “so, what exactly did paps give ya last night? i may have been too awkward to ask..”  
\---  
Red smiled and leaned in as Sans pulled away, but as soon as it was mentioned Red reflected his name and looked away, “uh condoms an’ a book.” he chuckles, “one about enrichin’ or enhancin’ our sex lives er somethin’.” he rubbed the back of his head, “ya don’ need dat though, well seasoned, non-vanilla such as yerself.” he leans up and places a deep longing kiss on Sans mouth, sighing softly into the kiss, gripping his shirt. Whispering against the kiss he smiles, “yer perfect how ya are.”   
\---  
Groaning lightly into the kiss at the mention of what his brother had given Red, Sans nearly apologized until Red was telling him such sweet things. He smiled fondly and curiously asked, “so… is that what you were reading when i woke up?” he looked into the others red eye lights as he spoke. Playful tone all round and he shivered slightly when his shirt was tugged upon.

“an i'm sure ya don't need such a book either, i want ya ta just be yourself cause you're perfect the way ya are red. i wouldn't change a thing.” a skeletal kiss was placed on Red's forehead and cheeks, as Sans was loving the smile the other had.  
\---  
He blushed and nodded, “yeah figured i’d see wha’ yer bro was talkin’ bout.” he smiled softly and ducked his head in embarrassment, “i always ‘ave room fer improvement.” He shrugged but looked up at Sans, “so wha’ did ya wanna do today? since yer bro ain't ‘ere ta bug ya so much.” he snickered softly, “yer coul’ show me ho ta use dat big ole’ telescope o’ yers.” he winked.

Linking his hand with Sans he leaned up, kissing his cheeks back, “er we could curl up and read tagether, see what yer bro is expectin’ us ta try?” he pulled out the book and took the false cover off to pass to him. “yer call sweethear.”  
\---  
Sans looked down to read the title of the book and his face lit up instantly with humiliation but he found humor in seeing such a book in Red's hands. Chuckling charmingly, he took the book and shrugged back, “well seeing as how the stars aren't out yet, i wouldn't mind a bit of reading with ya. should we take this back to the observatory?” he opened the book to take a peek at the table of contents and closed it quickly. 

“m-might help us figure out how to start or whatever..” he mumbled, clearly flustered. Without meaning to he let his eye lights wander over Red's form, a low sound came from the back of his throat in longing. “maybe.. ya could give some tips too?” Of course Sans was knowledgeable with some ideals, but there was still plenty he didn’t know or have experience in.  
\---  
He purred, “i think the observatory woul’ be a comfertable place to discuss this stuff… fer scientific purposes.” he smiled, eye lights of his own wandering. He winks up to Sans and smiles, “le’s go learn some stuff yeah?”

Grabbing Sans hand, he pulls the other back to the observatory, eagerly wanting to discuss this stuff with his mate. He wanted to be prepared, nothing wrong with a little preparation. Maybe they could explore a little while they read over some of the surprisingly fetishy stuff his bro passed off in that book of his. Reaching the room he lowered himself into a beanbag chair, patting the one next to it. “take a seat big guy.”  
\---  
Sans didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would have been. It surprised him, knowing he was quite eager for their little learning session. He happily sat down, shifting around a little in the bean bag chair, pulling his legs up and letting his tail curl around him. His body was facing Red as he held the book up between them. “so, where'd ya leave off on? what exactly caught your eye red?”

He looked between the book and Red, opening it up to the table on contents once again. Sans had seen quite a few of the words before, but some baffled him. Prime example was one labeled ‘BDSM’, he tried to figure out what the acronym might mean but came up with blanks. He looked to Red again while his tail coiled tighter.  
\---  
Red smiled, “i didn’ get far, just a chap’er or two in, it’s a lot of information.” he leaned over pointing to the table of contents on the second chapter, “dis one was good for explaining da soulmate bond, and what i’ means.” he then looked at the others and blushed, “three is all about how to initial intimacy, the rest is just ways to expand the horizons of intimacy.” He looked at Sans, “you can ask me thin’s, i’m not ashamed of ma knowle’ge.” he squeezed Sans hand, “let’s just rea’ through some and ya can ask fer clarification yeah?”  
\---  
Squeezing the hand back Sans nodded and turned to the first chapter. Though it really was quite a bit of information, he couldn't deny that it helped clear a few things up. Especially when it came to soul bonds and mates. For example, Sans was much more likely to be calmer around Red because their soul’s wavelengths matched up perfectly. The only reason he wasn't trying to hide himself from Red was because their souls were constantly trying to appease each other, soften each other up so, in very clinical terms, they would have a higher success rate in breeding. 

After reading that chapter of the book Sans quickly turned the page and laughed awkwardly, “suppose we know why paps gave you those condoms huh…” he continued reading the next few chapters, face heating up when getting to the basics of soul sex and regular sex. Apparently those two were different, as soul sex required pure intent and love to be given from both parties, beings mates, all to be directed at the soul. Touching ones whole being while doing so would apparently bring each partner to a blissful chillmax. 

Sans gulped, feeling his magic slowly pooling down to his pelvis as he read, thankfully it wasn't noticeable, but he also wasn't quite sure he wanted anything to form. He kept shifting around uncomfortably as the unformed magic bothered him to no end, distracting him from reading on about the basics of getting started when it came to one on one intimacy and passion.  
\---  
Red watched him shift slightly chuckling and blushing slightly, “uhh, yeah, no’ exactly ready fer kids ye’.” he looked away from his squirming mate and glanced down at the page, noticing he had started about initiating intimacy. He smirked and leaned against Sans side, “so any questions so far? yer know fer science?” 

Looking into his mates eyes, he could sense the confused arousal and gave a wicked grin, “yer know we can jus’ kiss an cuddle before readin’ any more.” He climbed up and straddled Sans lap, “yer wanna do that fer a bit ta settle yer magic?” reaching up he caressed his cheek with the back of his knuckles. Leaning up so that if he would want to he could initiate a kiss.  
\---  
Setting the book down where Red once was, Sans ended up wrapping his arms around his mate. “yea.. for science an stuff.” Sans purred closing his eyes as he kissed Red first. His hands slowly rubbing along the others spine, slow and steady. He tilted his head slightly into where Red's hand was, while melting into the beanbag. 

His magic continued to pool down, desiring to form, but he held himself back just a bit more, just until he knew Red was more than into it as well. It was such a new feeling that he wanted to get right. So he ended up pulling Red closer, one hand beginning to go under his mates shirt, only to rest on the bottom of his spine.   
\---  
Melting into the kiss he sighed, gripping Sans shirt, he felt high off the feeling. His sigh turned into a gasp at the hand resting on his spine, causing Red to open his mouth and drag his red tongue eagerly along Sans mouth, begging to deepen the kiss. Hands full of Sans shirt, his tail slide up under it and grips onto a rib pulling gently on the lowest floating rib. 

Leaning more into Sans warmth, he ground his hips down on the others and choked on a moaned against his mouth. Grabbing his wrist he shifts the hand from his lower spine to where the ribs and spine join, pushing his thumb into the space between, the shuddering moan escaping him from the act causing him to flush cherry and arch into the touch. Pulling away he looked into Sans eye lights, his own hazy and lidded, “remember, we go at yer pace.” he mumbled, into it but ready to stop at the word from Sans if he wished it.  
\---  
With a groan at the tail gripping his rib and the grind of the other Sans happily let his mouth open, letting his tongue dance with Red's own. He moaned and ground up at the hand invading him. Then when Red pulled away with that look on his face Sans almost didn't hear the words that came out of his mouth. “fuck, why would i want to stop ya now? feels perfect~” he mumbled into the next few kisses he gave Red. 

“not all the way though, want that second date first romeo” he grinned, letting his fingers scratch lightly at the base of Red's tail after trailing down a little to reach it. “if that's alright with ya.” he rumbled grinding up again.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly, “ya got it big guy.” he mumbled before leaning back in to explore Sans mouth, moaning quietly into it as his tail is played with. Grinding down slightly, he shifted his hands under Sans shirt, one teasing at his spine while the other slid along his ribs carefully. His tail thumping into Sans hand, excited and eager, Red never could keep his tail from hiding his emotions.

He pulled from the kiss, leaving small kisses and nips down Sans jaw and over his neck, purring as he went. Tongue trailing across his clavicle, he bit down lightly on it before pulling back to look at his work. Smirking he leaned forward pressing their rib cages together, trapping his own hand between them he murmurs softly, “i can’t wait to take you out, so that i can take ya down after.” licking his pseudo lips and teeth he trailed his hand lower too Sans pelvis and just ghosted over it slightly, “ya a top 'er a bottom? I wonder.” he purred.  
\---  
His skull tilted back with the pleasurable nips and a breathy moan escaped his mouth. His eye lights were unfocused and lidded as he watched his mate press forward confidently. His bones lightly rattled with enjoyment and thrill he got from the hand ghosting lowly on him, “dunno, i don't think i mind switching between the two… i'd let ya take the reins the for our first time though.” he said truthfully, letting his tongue loll out to pant. 

“i just wanna be near ya…” He mumbled, finally letting his magic form. “i'll let ya know when it's too much for me red, so please don't stop yet.” He ground up, moaning as his summoned dick rubbed up between the two of them. “feels 'mazing.” his eyes widened slightly at the sensitivity.  
\---  
He nodded gently and smiled, grinding down against the formed magic and groaning. Shifting his hips slightly Red summons his own dick and bucks the two clothed appendages against one another. Moaning at the feel he leans up and capture Sans in an intimate kiss, pressing their dicks together he begins to grind slowly, moving up and down the length, through each of their pants. 

Hands sill grabbing at one of his ribs he grips it and uses it as a grip to pull himself up and down, the other sliding along Sans tail. Pinching the sensitive small bones and tugging at the base, he continues to moan into the others mouth. “fuck yer so perfec’.” bucking carefully causing a sudden weight on both their dicks as they rubbed between their pelvis he pulled back and let out a truly sinful groan.  
\---  
Sans moaned a bit louder, not afraid to let out some noise seeing as they were the only ones home. With a slight tug of Red's tail, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him feel the pressure he let out a low growl, “no way romeo, you’re the one that's perfect.” he nipped on the others tongue lightly. One of his hands stayed on his mates tail while the other cautiously dipped down, under Red's shorts. 

Lightly, he traced the head of the other's cock. Growling again at the heated member and flushing slightly he let his hand wrap around it. “you're like angel dust, absolutely addictive an somethin’ i wouldn't mind swallowing.”  
\---   
Letting out a gasp, he flushed at Sans words, “fuck sweethear’,” he threw his head back moaning at the hand on his cock. Bucking up into the hand he moaned again, letting go of Sans’ tail, he reached down the front of his shorts and flicking his claw over the small opening. Dragging the bead of pre down the shaft he gripped it and slid his hand slowly up and down. 

Leaning forward he chuckled, “swallow all ya wan’, as long as i get you with me, in me, around me.” Nipping Sans neck he licks the area then lets out a moan, “mine.” he groans out, pulling his mates cock free from his shorts, looking down he licks his teeth he smirks, “but i may need ta eat ya up on da side.”  
\---  
Sans gave Red's shaft a squeeze as he was teased so. He nearly melted into the beanbag, leaning back to take Red in fully, loving how greedy he looked with Sans’ member in his own clawed hand. He moved one hand onto Red's femur, gripping it tightly as he slowly stroked his mates cock. 

His own twitched eagerly, while lust eased through his mind, clouding his judgment slowly. “fucking hell, red i think ya might just kill me like this.” he moaned out. His eye lights raked over Red, he couldn't begin to imagine how good it must feel to touch the other's soul, or vice versa. Shuddering he thrusted up slightly into the hand surrounding his blue cock, and he began to copy Red's motions, figuring if it felt good to have it done to him then it must be good for Red as well.  
\---  
Moaning deeply he gasped out, “shit sweethear’ keep doin’ that.” His own grip tightening slightly, he began to pump the shaft more, groaning out. He pulled out of Sans grasp and smirked, lowering himself to his knees. Red leaned forward and licked over the head of his blue cock, taking the drop of pre on the tip of his tongue. “fuck ya taste good,” he groaned out before taking him fully into his mouth and giving a suck on the spongy head. Tongue sliding along the shaft teasingly, Red couldn’t keep his tail from wagging enthusiastically. 

Gripping both of Sans femurs he began to move his claws in a firm circular motion, squeezing ever so slightly. He looked up into Sans eye lights and winked before taking the whole length into his mouth and swallowing around it.  
\---  
Sans hadn't been expecting the sudden change, from hand to the wet hot feeling of Red's crimson tongue circling his member. His eye lights turned into the brightest and bluest hearts Red had ever seen, cheekbones lighting up with them. His hand moved down to cup the back of his mates skull, keeping him there while his tail wagged almost rapidly, though as it kept hitting Red he managed to have it coil around his enthusiastic mate. 

“red! fuck s-stay right there-” he moaned and arched his spine a little, panting laboriously at the new welcoming feeling.   
\---  
Red smirked and then moaned around his cock, feeling the others tail and hands grip him made him feel more powerful. Taking one hand he started pumping his own shaft whilst giving a hard needy suck to Sans’ beautiful blue cock. Eye lights watching his mates he almost melted at the hearts, watching him closely he slowly slid off before flicking his tongue over and dipping it slightly into the small hole on top. Savoring the take of him, he took him fully in his mouth groaning around the shaft he pushed against the bottom with his broad tongue, making his tongue bar very obvious now that its pushing into the sensitive flesh. 

Pumping his own hard cock in time with the sucking he was doing to his mate had his head spinning. Bucking into his own hand he steadied himself with his grip on his mates femur, squeezing to balance himself. Drool was sliding down his chin as he moaned around the shaft he gagged himself on, eye lights hazing, he felt them flick over too hearts at all the sensations he was drowning in and he had never been happier to drown than that moment,  
\---   
Sans’ toesies curled up as Red choked on his cock. It took everything in him not to buck up, not wanting to possibly ruin this, if even feasible. He felt himself building up, his member twitching hotly with each beat of his soul. His boney hand gripped Red's skull harder to keep him in place for a few moments, sweet praises were mumbled to his mate endlessly. 

The sweet little O Red had around his magic, and the drool dripping down his jaw was enough to drive him past lust. He absolutely loved the way Red bounced, his heated magic on Sans’ own, the look in Red's eyes, Sans was so grateful to have this monster as his mate. He felt himself falling with passion and devotion for the monster before him. He wasn't going to let Red go after this, not ever.

With a small cry of pleasure, the larger skeleton ended up retracting his hand, having both gripping tightly to the material of the beanbag he was in, nearly tearing it. “oh stars red, w-what type of bird gives the best head?” Sans all but moaned out in a whiny voice.  
\---   
Red groaned and gave a hard cheeky suck, popping off the spongy head. Catching his breath he looks up and chuckles, “hmm, what bird sansy?” he purred licking the tip teasingly before slowly sliding down the shaft to the base and giving another suck and moaning around the flavor on his tongue. 

Gripping onto his femurs, he began to move more quickly, bobbing happily around the length, tail wagging happily behind him flicking fast from one side to the other behind him, occasionally thumping the ground. He reached up carefully, gently tracing Sans tail to the base where its connected to the pelvis and gives a firm tug before massaging the connected bones gently in his fingers. 

He had never been one to give blow jobs, he preferred to be on the receiving end, but he couldn’t help but want to show Sans unending amounts of pleasure. His mate makes him want to show him everything good in the world, starting with the small simple pleasures like touches to make someone melt, and being there in a time of need. Things he could actually do, he’ll help with the bigger stuff later, for now his focus was to build his release and let his mates focus to his pleasure for once.  
\---   
While arching his spine forward a bit Sans slid down in his beanbag slightly while getting ready to say the punchline. Though he didn't want to look away he ended up closing his eyes anyway with the build up, with what seemed like endless pleasure coursing through him. With heavy pants he finally got out, “a s..swallow” he shuddered as Red continued to pleasure him. He teetered on the edge till a hand went down to lightly tug and touch his bones. 

His eyes shot open at the sudden sensation, legs opening wider as he finally came undone. The hot and thick cum going to the back of Red's summoned throat. His bones feeling like jelly as he drifted in the pleasure, eventually easing back down and he looked to his mate with all the adoration and love he could muster. His breathing still on the heavy side, getting better, and he slowly reached down to caress the side of Red's skull. “tha was amazing, more than amazin…” he purred out, still having that light sensation floating around inside of him.  
\---  
Red swallowed down what he could, licking the dribbles from his mandible, “fuck ya taste delicious,” he smirked. Climbing back to lounge sideways in Sans lap he leans up and kisses the big guy deeply, tasting of Sans own individual flavor. He begins to stroke his own shaft again, bringing himself closer to completion, the other hand gripping tightly at Sans shirt, moaning softly into the kiss.

He pulls his head away and leans his forehead against Sans chest, jerking himself faster, tightening his grip he lets out a deep moan against his chest. He chuckled through his moan, “can’ believe ya… ahhh… told a joke… fuck.. mmmh during a blow job.” moaning he flicks over his head and gasps, “fuck yer perfec’.”  
\---   
Sans growled affectionately at his mate, holding him close and pressing smooches all over his flushed skull. Letting out a disbelieving laugh himself Sans moved one hand down to take over for Red, continuing to stroke him, and picking up the pace. “i didn't mean to, it just came out.” he purred, bringing Red in for another deep kiss. Wanting to explore his mates mouth he let his blue tongue swipe over the sharp teeth of the other for access. 

Open sesame, it was granted. He let his eyes flutter close as he seemed to ravage Red's mouth, but kept focused on ultimately bringing the other to his own climax. Squeezing the heated appendage as he went, loving the feel of it in his hand, feeling powerful to have someone so close and so intimate. His soul soared whenever he heard the gratifying sounds coming from the monster in his lap. 

Wanting to try something different he pulled away from the kiss and leaned forward slightly to get to Red's neck. He left a trail of quick kisses and light nips, then paused at the clavicle. He grinned lightly before biting down, marking Red for the world to see. He would not let anyone have Red now, not that he would of let anyone have him before either, now there was proof however. Red was his.  
\---  
Red was a moaning, gasping mess, groaning as Sans took over pumping his shaft, his mate had such lovely hands. The kiss making him heated more and more, until he pulled away to leave a trail of pleasure down his neck. He was close, but couldn’t get over the last hump of pleasure.

He turned his head exposing more of his neck to his mate, loving the feel of his teeth down his neck, he bucked up. Then when his teeth sunk in to mark his, his flew open, blown wide with hearts in the sockets, he let out the deepest moan a lost a scream of pleasure as he froze in Sans arms. He came right there, sending ropes of cum into the air onto his own shirt, pants and Sans hand. He takes a shaky gasping breath as he collapses fully against Sans. 

“i guess tha’ confirms ya ain’t gunna leave me.” he mutters out softly, throat raw from the last scream. Nuzzling into his chest he chuckles, “we shoul’ read tha’ book more, i think we skipped a few chapters.” he smirked and gripped his mates shirt tightly, curling his tail around Sans own tail, “don’ wanna worry yer bro about missin’ some steps.” he chuckled but was just breathing in his mates scent and snuggling deeper.  
\---  
Giving Red a kiss on his skull, Sans hummed softly, “yea, might have skipped a few there, but..” Sans couldn't help but feel deep satisfaction at seeing the bite mark indebted within Red's bones. Then as seeing how tired the other looked from such a long day he curled up in the beanbag, letting out a slow even rumble for the other. “maybe ya should sleep, take a nap while i read on. if i got any questions then i’ll ask away when ya wake up.” 

Sans reached out for one of the nearby blankets on the ground, wrapping it over them as he got comfortable himself. Red could hear the gentle thumps coming from his soul under all the rumbles. It sounded strong, promising, trusting. “paps will probably be home by the time ya wake up, and ya can eat dinner with us before ya go home tonight.” he whispered against Red's skull, lightly tracing patterns into his mate’s side.   
\---  
Red nodded gently, “a’ight, just fer a few minutes yeah.” he murmurs softly, snuggling closer to the sound of Sans soul beat. The sound soothing his tired self, “le’ me know if ya need me, i’ll get up fer ya.” he purred quietly, tail snuggly wrapped up with Sans’ own. He slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, sighing in happiness. The feel of his mate tracing shapes gently along his side causing him to melt into the others sternum, exhibiting a level of trust most Fell monsters never achieve.


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

Sans watched his mate drift off to sleep, and he continued to watch for a few minutes more before carefully picking up the book again. He nuzzled Red's head lightly as he read. The sun slowly went down, time passing rather quickly while he read till he heard the front door slam shut, enthusiastically. His brother was home. 

He set his book down, having a hard time reading it in the dark anyway. He tucked it under the other bean bag chair, then shifted around slightly, waking Red up slowly. “hey sleepy head, time ta get up…” he mumbled, kissing Red's mark with care.  
\---  
Red groaned and snuggled further into Sans chest, “nah, i’m okay.” he mumbled, curling into his lap more and gripping his shirt tighter. He shivered when his mark was kissed but stayed asleep, purring gently against the other.  
\---  
Chuckling lightly at that Sans ended up wrapping his arms around Red, standing up with the other in his arms. “i was thinking we could help paps with dinner, he'd be happy to see ya and have the help.” he slowly set Red down on his feet, giving him a light peck for his troubles. “after dinner I'll show ya how to use the telescope, sound like a plan?”  
\---  
Groaning he blinked up at Sans and leaned in against him, “a’ight, i'm comin’.” looking down at the borrowed clothes that had his magical residue on he cringed, “can i ge’ changed first?” he asked softly, mumbling under his breath as he leaned into the peck, “i’d love ta use da telescope.” looking up at his mate with his sleepy hazy eye lights he smiled, “ya can tell me about wha’ ya read too.” pulling away slightly he noticed his tail still wrapped around Sans and rolled his eyes, unwinding his tail, he head for the door. 

Smirking over his shoulder, “or i could ‘elp yer bro like dis. it’s wha’ he wan’s anyway.” he chuckled, pulling the jizzy shirt over his head as he walked into the hall.  
\---  
With a slight roll of his eyes Sans reached out to Red's hand, “we both need ta change, i'd rather not have paps see evidence of our little learning session earlier.” he pulled them to his room, careful not to cross paths with his brother though the skeleton in question was hung up in the kitchen already. 

Sans ended up changing into some pajamas and once again let Red choose his own clothes, taking the dirtied clothing to the laundry room while his mate busied himself. After starting the washer he heard his brother call out for him. Sighing lightly at his loud curious tone Sans went to go fetch Red first.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, pulling on a pair of black pajama pants and a random tank top, he stepped out of Sans room barefoot, running into his mate. He turned, hand in hand with Sans, headed towards the kitchen. Leaning in the doorway he chuckles, “hey pap, wan’ some help with dinner.” he smiled at the younger skeleton looking over to his mate with a wink, “i can be really good wit’ ma han’s.” Walking into the kitchen with a grin he looks over what Papyrus plans on making for dinner.  
\---  
Papyrus jumped, startled at hearing Red's voice suddenly but the next moment he was beaming at the shorter skeleton. “Red it's good to see you again!” he said looking away for a moment. Then he did a double take and he then looked to his brother, “Sans it's only been a few days!” he shook his head and sighed lightly. He acted like a parent rather than a brother at the moment but he still felt giddy that Sans had accepted Red into his life. 

“Red I do hope you read up on that book I gave you before going any further! I'm not so sure I'm ready to be an uncle at the rate you two are going.” he ending up chuckling himself, “Nyehhehehe, I'm just ribbing you,” he turned back to the ingredients he had been getting out. “and I would appreciate your help very much, if you couldn't tell, I am planning to make a chicken casserole!” he scooted to the side to make room for Red to help.  
-  
Red sputtered slightly, “we started ta read it.” he groaned and looked to Sans for help, “here i’ll prep da chicken, while ya make the casserole part.” he mumbled, dicing up the chicken into smaller pieces before throwing them in a frying pan to cook with butter and spices before putting it into the casserole. 

He glanced over at his mate, blushing slightly, he put his hand over the mark and looked back at what he was doing, “yer book encouraged a little bit of scientific research, the end result got a bit ou’ a hand.” He chuckled softly, tail swaying slowly but keeping between his legs. He is joking around about the whole thing but clearly very nervous about everything that’s happening.  
\---  
Though Sans had been teased by both Red and Papyrus the day prior, he couldn't help but feel uneasy at seeing his mate look so nervous. He would never tease Red like that, well maybe just a little for payback. “i's okay my little swallow, i'm sure paps is just tugging your tail. what we do behind closed doors is none of his concern.” he walked over, wrapping his arms behind Red, teasing him just a little but also sticking up for them as he gave Papyrus a pout. 

His cheekbones were tinted blue while talking but he chose to ignore it, still getting used to talking ‘openly’ about such intimate matters. He'd rather keep such things between Red and himself anyway, besides his markings of course. He ended up resting his head between the crook of Red's neck, watching him prep the chicken. 

“While I respect your point brother, I just want you both to know I have your full support. I won't go any further into the matter on your behalf.” Papyrus still had a glint in his eyes that told Sans otherwise, but he dropped it for now which was just fine with the blue eyed skeleton.  
\---  
Red leaned back into his mate, feeling comforted by his presence, “we will finish da book tanight ta be informed,” he mumbles, nuzzling back against his skull softly. Smiling softly, “gotta be better informed for our next date anyways.” he cooed gently, turning his head lightly to kiss his mate on his cheek. He pulls the chicken from the heat and moves it over next to Pap to add to his casserole, “so we ‘ave what 30 minutes before dinner is cooked?” turning to look at Sans he blushes slightly, “we gotta discuss some stuff about our date, give a shout when it’s ready yeah?” 

Not waiting for a response Red moves quickly, pulling Sans up to the observatory once more, grumbling slightly he looks for the book. “sans wha’ does it say about marking?” he asked, he wasn’t sure where the panic came from but the comment about being an uncle threw Red and he wanted to be informed.  
\---  
Sans tumbled along, almost tripping over his own feet as they made their way back to his observatory. He watched Red overreact and raised his brow bone, “it's under the bean bag ya were sitting on, why? you feeling alright?” he paled slightly, “is the mark i gave you hurting ya? did i do it wrong?” he gulped, fiddling with his hands stressfully. 

His back was up against the wall as he watched his mate, tail tucked between his legs as he waited for Red to respond with what the book said.  
\---  
Red grabbed the book, flipping through the pages quickly looking through the context, he chuckled and grumbled slightly, “when a mate is marked, day exhibit signs of discomfort from the mark if da mate who marked dem exhibits enough fear or discomfort to his situation. in reverse if da one who is marked exhibits any signs of fear, er anger da mate who marked dem will feel a compelling urge to find d’eir mate at any cost and comfort them.” He glanced up to Sans for a moment then went back to reading, “da mate who marked da other, will be able to send a feeling of arousal er euphoria anytime they bite da mark. if away from da mate fer too long da one marked will feel excruciating pain while da unmarked will eid’er get sick er go into a state of aggression.”

He falls back into the bean bag rereading the entry, noticing it continues he growls, “wha’ else does it say,” flipping the page he reads, “if both mates er marked den the feeling to be near yer mate when afraid er upset heightens, as does the feelin’ of arousal at touches. the pain and sickness of bein’ away too long will also increase fer both mates if dey er both marked.” sighing he looks over to his mate, “we shoul’ listen ta yer bro an actually read dis late’.” he gets up and walks over to Sans smiling carefully, “we need ta be a bit more careful, er we may just make an uncle out of ‘im yet.” he leaned up and kissed his mate tenderly, “also i need ta come up with a nickname fer ya sweethear’. and a date ta take ya on.”  
\---  
Sans had been listening rather quietly, staring at his feet when Red spoke, reading off the effects of the mark he gave him. He should have been more careful than to do something so recklessly like that. He flinched slightly at Red's sigh and glanced up as the smaller walked over to him, only relaxing when Red didn't seem mad. Kissing one side of Red's cheekbone he slumped over, quietly letting out a pleasing hum when he was kissed back.

“you're right… i shouldn't of just bit ya like that without knowing the consequences… but i can't say i fully regret it either.” he coughed and looked to the side. “i like seeing it on ya, and you're just.. ya.. complete me.” he stuttered over his words. “so i suppose we're putting off the telescope again huh, if it means reading up on this stuff, being more careful, then it'll be worth it. you're worth it.” 

He gently reached up to trace the mark with one finger, ghosting it before he reached up to cup Red's cheekbone. “and ya know i don't mind being called anything as long as i'm yours.” he murmured, kissing the glabella of the other. 

“to make up for being ignorant, let me figure out the date. it'll be a surprise, only the best for my swallow.”  
\---  
Red chuckled, “i don’ regret it eithe’, just should ‘ave been informed. it fel’ good anyway.” he blushed softly, leaning in he kissed the other lovingly. “though yeah, we prolly should hold off da telescope fer anothe’ day, till we understand this whole thing.” He shivered slightly at the ghost touch over the mark and smiled looking into those blue eye lights.

Hearing the nickname once again he blushes slightly, eye lights looking down he nodded, “t-thanks, i had no idea where ta star’ wit’ plannin fer a date.” he chuckled, “never done da datin’ thin’ before, usually jus’ drinks and fuck.” his blush increased slightly, “i’m glad i can do all dis wit’ ya.” He looked at the door and smiled, “yer bro is gunna call us any minute, we shoul’ go eat dinner. replenish our magic a bit.”  
\---  
Nodding with a calmer smile himself the taller brought Red in for a warm hug. “thank ya for understanding red.” he pulled away slowly and went to open the door, helping his hand intertwined with the smaller. It was so fucking tiny, small boney boi. His little mate, his tweasure. Sans walked back into the kitchen, keeping Red by his side and he saw Papyrus getting the plates and silverware ready. 

Papyrus smiled when seeing the two walk in again holding hands and smiling at each other every now and again. “Red do you work tomorrow?” Papyrus asked after getting things ready. He was stood next to the oven, while waiting for the kitchen timer to go off.  
\---  
Red thought for a minute, leaning into Sans slightly, “nah, not tomorro’ day off.” smiling at the tallest of them he smiles, “did ya ‘ave somethin’ in mind?” He pulled Sans hand to the table and sat down careful of his tail, he looked up to his mate with a questioning look.  
\---  
Sans sat in the chair next to him and looked between Papyrus and his mate questionably until Papyrus gave him a look. He lit up a little and turned to red smiling, “would ya like to spend the night? we could get more time to read without ya worrying about going home.” he said, tail wagging after given the chance to speak up. He was grinning, squeezing Red's hand a little more.  
\---  
Red smiled, “sure, i’ll tex’ ma bro after dinner, let ‘im know i’ll be ‘ere so he can ‘ave stretch over for a good bonin’.” he chuckled slightly. Nervously he pick at his tail a little but smiled reassuringly at Sans, “give us a chance ta discuss a lot o’ thin’s sweethear’, we don’t know a lot ‘bout each o’der.” squeezing his mates hand he turns back to watch Papyrus bring the food over, “may ‘ave a chance ta finish readin’ an’ use da telescope too.”  
\---  
Sans nodded, feeling quite better knowing that Red would be staying over. He had certain questions in mind that he wanted to ask Red, though it all could wait after dinner. When the food was set down in front of them Sans dug in immediately, having been hungry since the end of their activities earlier. He listened to Papyrus talk about how his own day went, smiling along and making small quips between bites about his brothers work day. 

His tail rested atop Red's lap, laying still and comfortable. When finishing his food he helped his brother by doing the dishes, listening in as Papyrus filled Red in about an embarrassing story he forgot to tell him about Edge. “One time I was walking down the road with Edge, we were going to be waiting for the bus because we were downtown and had walked there to begin with. Edge however was being generally crabby after a long day of walking in the hot sun and just wanted to go home. Well while we were walking a bus passed by us, and it wasn't slowing down for the stop, Edge nearly lost it, running after that one bus right before he tripped and fell on the concrete ground. It wasn't even our bus in the end, and after that he didn't call me for three days!” Papyrus exclaimed, laughing a bit.  
\---  
Red laughed, “so tha’s why he refuses to have a bus ride anymor’.” he smiles over at Papyrus, “we should try and get edge here fer a visit one day.” he looks back over to his mate and blushes, “i think he will wanna see ya himself.” He starts fidgeting a little in place, looking at the table. Red hesitates, “hey pap, when is da next game night?” asking cause he genuinely forgot, but also he would like to try and get Sans to come to one with him.

Picking at his tail that is now weaved in between his legs, he continues to look at the table, he knows it’s too soon but maybe with him there Sans might try it. They can always leave early if he gets overwhelmed, but he really wants to go places with his mate, places he feels safe. Especially now that he is marked and some one, probably Blueberry or Razz are going to notice.  
\---  
Papyrus thought for a moment with a hum before answering, “It should be Wednesday night this next week; Blue was supposed to be hosting.” he said while glancing at his brother. He was absolutely going to try to get Sans to come this time. “Anyhow that isn't for a couple more days.” he dismissed the thought for now at least with Red present. 

Sans felt unsure about how the conversation took a turn. One moment he was laughing along about hearing about Edge, and the next he was silent, shifting from foot to foot when game night was mentioned. He always felt down when Papyrus left for those nights. Usually he ended up staying the entire night so he could help clean up in the morning. 

Sans turned off the water when finishing the dishes and he glanced towards the hallway, thinking about waiting for Red in his observatory while they continued on chatting.  
\---  
Red smiled and continued on with the conversation but looked at Sans, “thanks fer dinner pap, we can talk more late’.” Standing up Red walked over to his mate and gave him a small kiss, but his tail stayed tucked away, “come on sweethear’ lets go figure this relationship ou’ a bit.” he looked at his bare metatarsals. 

Pulling on Sans hand he shoots a quick wink at Papyrus, “and work on making ya an uncle, righ’ paps.” he chuckled and smirked, putting his cocky front back up, “there’s a lot of that book i’m gunna read too late.” Heading out towards the observatory he looked back at Sans, “sorry, i didn’ mean ta bring games nigh’ up.”  
\---  
Sans followed behind Red, chuckling lightly at the comment he made, but quietly sobered up from that when his mate apologized. “it's fine… i.. guess i just forgot about it. you're going to it huh…” he moved a bit quicker to open the door for Red again, and closed it quietly behind them, letting out a bit of a yelp when the tip of his tail got caught in the door. Opening it quickly he gathered up his tail and held it close as he closed the door again. 

Letting out a shaky sigh Sans realized he was a bit more on edge than he was acting. It wasn't the worse damage that's been done to him but it still hurt like hell.  
\---  
Red jumped at Sans yelp before moving over to grab his tail carefully and look at the tip where it was caught, letting out a sigh, “we were doin’ so well at bein’ calm.” He looked up into blue eye lights and smiled, “i always go, i can be myself wi’out judgemen’ an’ everyone drinks, plays bad games and someone usually flips at leas’ one board game.” he smirks, “ya would ‘ave fun ya know.” 

He quickly looked away after petting his tail for so long and took the steps to the bean bag chair, collapsing into it, “i feel exhausted an’ we ‘ave barely done anythin’ yet.” looking at the ceiling he sighs, “we shoul’ talk though, we are goin’ through this quite fast.”  
\---  
Sans let his tail curl around one of his legs as he followed Red, sitting silently in the other chair. He stayed quiet, gathering his thoughts till he knew what he wanted to say. “we could play a game of twenty questions. at the end of it either we read up some more, or we can go ta bed.” limiting their questions might make it a bit easier, one so they had a vague sense of where they should stop for the night, and secondly so it could be a bit of fun, Sans hadn't played a game in a long time. Plus he already had some questions he wanted to unload onto Red, this could be the perfect opportunity to do so. 

“so what do ya say, doesn't matter what kind of questions…” he was going to regret it a bit but he wanted to be open with Red, he wanted their growing relationship to work out in the end. “everything's on the table, so?” he leaned back giving a shy smile to his mate.  
\---  
Red nodded and looked to his mate and smiled, “sure, i ain’t gunna hide nothin’ from ya.” he sat up a bit, tail moving to his mate carefully to rest on his lap. He wanted to feel close to the other, he was still nervous but hide it for honesty sake. “did ya wanna start er do ya wan’ me ta start?” sitting up, he didn’t have much ta ask right now but he thinks once they start he will think of some.  
\---  
“sure i'll start.” Sans replied, sitting up a little, deciding to start off with something simple, something to ease them into it. “so red, what would you say would be a perfect day? anything unreasonable and reasonable is on the table.” he asked, picking lightly at the hem of his shirt, actually wanting to know what Red liked or would like to do. 

He kept a small grin on his face, eyes twinkling slightly while watching Red think to himself.  
\---  
Red chuckled, “i would say just layin somewhere, relaxin’. no responsibilities, nothin’ ta worry abou’.” he smiled slightly, “maybe just lounge aroun’ in da buff and have some drinks, no cares.” he looks over to his mate and blushes slightly, “i don’ get ta relax wit’ ma bro aroun’.” 

Thinking slightly Red looks at Sans, “if ya didn’ ‘ave a strong social anxiety, what is somethin’ ya would really wanna do? somethin’ ya don't see yerself able ta cause a da crowds?” smiling softly his tail wraps slightly around Sans hand squeezing gently.  
\---  
Purring at the squeeze Sans lightly played with the tail while thinking. “i suppose.. i'd wanna travel, seeing things in pictures isn't tha same as seeing it in person. paps knows that… is why i feel terrible now ‘bout bailing on the museum. i.. can't believe i bailed..” he chuckled dryly, kissing the tail in his hand. 

After lightly nuzzling it he looked into Red's eye lights, blue hearts once again focused on him. “what are ya too hard on yourself for? are there things ya wanna improve about yourself?”  
\---  
Red ducked his head, “everythin’, i never was praise’ fer anyhtin’ in ma life. where i’m from, if it wasn’ done perfec’ly it was wrong. i coul’ not do right, ever.” he shrugged, “i got use’ ta da terms, useless, bed’er off dead, so i stopped tryin’ so ‘ard. now its stuck in ma head tha’ i can’ do anythin’ right.” looking away he felt a little wounded, “why do ya thin’ da resets are gunna happen again even afte’ eight years?” 

Red watched Sans expression now carefully, still hiding his own face, his purr kicking up while his tail was touched, nuzzled and kissed. He smiled slightly but wasn’t passed his hard answer yet, with his tail in the others hands he couldn’t pick at it like he usually would so he wrapped his arms around his knees instead.  
\---  
Seeing his mate dejected so easily sent a few sharp pains through him. His face fell and he rumbled worriedly. Gulping slightly when the next question was asked he held and kissed Red's tail a few more times before mumbling his answer. “guess it's just.. imbedded into my head.. waking up in snowdin again. being a sentry, being a judge. heh..” Sans wiped his eyes. “ya know, one time the kid kept us up here for a couple years, not anything to this extent, but it was enough ta give me hope. then i woke up one morning, i had just gotten a job and things had been looking up for monster kind, and it all came crashing down. woke up the next morning in snowdin. i.. fell for the first time.” he admitted. 

He looked up to the glass ceiling, faintly seeing the stars through watery eyes. It was a few moments before he spoke up again. “the kid never cared, never seemed ta care about any of us before, so this long run… i was expecting it again.” 

Weakly Sans sniffled and curled up, facing his mate but he didn't look up at the other. He stared at his tail instead. He didn't like the dreary atmosphere, so he asked something a bit more lighthearted. “umm,” he sniffled again, “what's the grossest thing you've done drunk?”  
\---  
Red raised an brow bone and uncurled a little, “shit…” looking at Sans he let out a choked laugh at the next question, “uh grossest, dat would have ta be dump water from a soup can, it was a sad day fer me.” he chuckled, “we found 6 bags a used dildos dat day, i was ruined fer a week. couldn’t stop dry heavin’.” looking at Sans his smile quirked up a little, “what is the weirdest thing ya have done?”  
\---  
That ended up forcing a laugh from the larger. He needed to know the story behind that, but would ask at another time. After calming down a few moments later he wiped some of the tears that were on his face, “the weirdest huh?” he chuckled half heartedly, “well… i once stood in front of the mirror after a long marathon of mettaton's movies with paps, and I started ta imitate him, it had been a long night… or hehe, after a few all nighters with paps when we binged quite a few action movies we grabbed our remotes an pretended they were guns… an we cleared the house of bad guy…” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, sort of embarrassed but soul lightening up. 

Finally looking back up into Red's eyes he scooted his bean bag a little closer, “what kind of music ya listen to?”  
\---  
Red laughed at that a bit until the next question came and he blushed and looked away rubbing the back of his neck. “shit… uh, a lot of random stuff, fall ou’ boy, pentatonix, clean bandi’. very random playlist o’ very random songs.” he chuckled slightly, “mostly sung by women, thin’s i can sing along ta.” he fidgets, tail twitching nervously. He continued to look away, “did ya ever think about what yer mate would look like? had like an image in yer head.” He blushed harder and remained hidden this time, tucking his face back behind his knees.  
\---  
Flushing himself Sans ended up glancing away, “uh, hadn't thought about it in years, but yea, hasn't everyone? i never got my hopes up for another skeletal monster until the rifts happened, but even then i hadn't exactly planned on meeting anyone who came from them… i thought it might of been a human for a long time since i’ve met nearly everyone in the underground… i guess someone who was interested in science? a big ol’ nerd like me… but, i'm so glad i did meet ya.” he breathed out and curled up a little more, watching Red's expression now. “what was your first kiss like?”  
\---  
Red chuckled, “sloppy, and awkward. it was wit’ my alphys. she and i were very drunk and were wantin’ ta experimen’ so we woul’ be ready fer when we found our mates.” he smirked, and looked up at Sans this time, “so did it work?” he chuckled before thinking, “did ya ever fanatsize about ya and grillby on da bar?” He flashed a teasing smile over to his mate, trying to lighen the mood slightly before some heavier questions arise.  
\---  
Sans scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes when he heard Red's first kiss was with an Alphys of all people. Then he almost gagged when asked about Grillby, that flame monster was like a grandpa to him. Way too old for his tastes, but he decided to tease Red a bit and he put a hand on his own cheekbone, “oh allll the time, ‘specally the first few nights i was away from the bar. he seems so experienced and hot. wouldn't mind having some of that fire dick🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥” he winked at Red while sticking his tongue out. “now then, if your life was a book, what would this chapter be called?”  
\---  
Red chuckled, catching on pretty quick to the Mettaton quality theatrics, “a’right, guess grillbz here don’ light yer fire.” he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pondering how to answer this question, “chapter 21.” he smirks cheekily, looking at Sans, if he can joke, so can Red. Grinning wickedly, “wha’ would ya like me ta do ta ya once were more comfortable wit’ sex?” he purrs at his mate, all manner of lust and love hazed in his eye lights, tail thumping against sans leg in anticipation. He shifted his bean bag to be touching his mates and leans into his shoulder.  
\---  
Letting out a dry laugh at the answer he rolled his eyes once more, “once were more comfortable huh, thinking through his options and what he knew about his own magic he let his tongue swipe over his own teeth and glanced up, “think ya can make one of these bad boys…” Sans ended up summoning a couple long blue appendages, looking more like tentacles than anything else and he had one lightly graze Red's face in comfort. “i'm sure ya can use your imagination on this one romeo.” they were gone in an instant. “other than that, i wouldn't mind being… used by ya if i were napping or something…” he mumbled the last part out, blushing. Gulping he continued their little game, “what turns ya on the most?”  
\---  
Red leaned into the blue appendage slightly and smirked, “i have a few ideas fer ya now.” chuckling slightly he then blushed, suddenly stuttering slightly, “i-i… uh... “ looking down at the ground his tail came to his own lap and he started to pick it, “i really lik-ke ta be bit. da harder da bed’er.” His hand subconsciously gripping over the mark he chuckled, “uh… would you be carryin’ da eventual babybones er me?” he blushed harder, picking his tail harder to put a small crack in the tip where he has done so, so many times before.  
\---  
Biting his tongue harshly at the sudden question his face lit up but he reached out to stop Red from picking at his tail. He ended up moving his seats, plopping down next to his mate, cuddling him with a light rumble. “we got plenty of time to think about something like that. though, if i were to carry, ya know i'd be sleeping literally everywhere.” he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other, lightly tracing over the back of Red's neck. “... what do ya hope our future will be like? me and you..”  
\---  
Red smiled softly, leaning into his mate carefully and sighing, “peaceful, cuddled up by a fire, readin’ bad books and just spendin’ time togethe’. maybe babybones runnin’ around gnawin’ on yer tail, one curled up in our arms.” he chuckled softly, “er maybe we are out partyin’ it up wit no kids and just dancin’ da night away tagethe’.” he looked at Sans, “i’d be fine wit’ any outcome dat involves ya.” He leaned over kissing his mate soundly, conveying affection in the kiss. “da ya wish ya had given in ta yer broders urges to get out earlier?” He looked carefully in his eye lights but staying close enough to kiss again.  
\---  
Sans had melted at that answer, stuck with a goofy grin on his face when thinking about a future with this monster. “if it meant meeting you sooner, then yea… i do regret not getting out earlier.” he mumbled, slowly bringing the other in for a more gentle kiss, letting it go on a few seconds longer than normal. “why are you so perfect for me? that's just unfair, hogging up all the beauty and wonder of the world inside yourself.” his tail laid over Red, a comforting presence and weight.  
\---  
Red blushed and looked away from his mate, “i’m na’ perfec’ ya jus’ don’ know me yet.” he sighed gently, looking at the others tail before fidgeting slightly with it, caressing and moving it around in his lap, “i ‘ave a wicked temper, a shor’ fuse an’ i'm pretty overprotective. i’m also a very jealous person, one who is lazy and uses either aggression er jokes to cover mah true emotions that my tail never feel like hidin’.” he grumbled slightly and fully leaned on his mate now, feeling suddenly very tired and weighted down. “do ya ‘ave anymore questions fer me?” he spoke quietly eager to move past this small confession.  
\---  
Moving around slight to reach for their abandoned blanket the larger hummed, thinking over Red's words, taking it in. He had yet to see that side of Red, but he would be there for him anyhow. While covering them and getting comfortable once again Sans curled up with his mate, holding him close, keeping him warm, “yeah, one more question… what's your favorite color?” he smiled as he closed his eyes, sort of knowing how tired Red must be. Though they didn't get anymore reading done, this seemed like an okay way to end their long day.  
\---  
Red smiled, nuzzling into his mate gently and sighed, “i like purple, its really a grea’ colour.” he chuckled softly and curled up into Sans side, “maybe even better now than i had originally though’.” looking up he leaned in a kissed Sans, tongue swiping gently over the others teeth in a silent request for intimacy, just a sense of closeness and affection to show he is still here with him. He was obviously very touch and affection starved, so all these small touches either with his tail or soft kisses were helping ground him to the thought that this is real.  
\---  
Sans purred lightly, letting his mouth open to let explore, letting his blue tongue mix with his mate's red one. It wasn't eager, wasn't lustful, it was slow and sleepy. At the moment Sans would've let Red do anything to him and he wouldn't put up a fight, but he knew deep down that Red wasn't that kind of monster. He trusted the other, letting him lead the kiss as his body got heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Falling asleep in the sweet embrace of his mates arms, hoping desperately this wasn't a dream. Eventually he stopped responding as sleep overtook him, now being a skeleton that was dead to the world.  
\---  
Red pulled away as his mate fell asleep and chuckled softly, curing up closer, head rested on his mates chest. Listening closely to Sans soothing soul beat he sighed, “i sure hope ya stick wit’ me big guy, i won’t last long wit’out ya.” he smiled, grabbing the book from nearby he leaned back into his spot, listening to his soulbeat. He opened the book and read until the combined tiredness mixed with the soothing sounds lulled him into a peaceful sleep. Book in his hand dropping to his mates lap in his exhaustion, his tail curled around both of them in a comforting embrace.


	8. Chapter 8: Heated Breakfast

Their night went by silently, not a peep was heard throughout the night. Sans woke up brighter than usual, though through his sleep filled haze he tried cuddling into his rather hard pillow to try and sleep in more. Sighing lightly he couldn't for the life of him figure out why his pillow was so hard this morning, or why he could hear light breathing. 

His eyes shot open but softened once seeing a sleeping Red by his side and the book now wedged between them. Yawning he moved the book aside and figured he would go and shower before Red awoke. So getting up and popping a few stiff bones he made his way around the house, gathering clothes and a towel before he made his way to the bathroom, showering in silence and trying not to drift off while in there.   
\---  
Red grumbled when the warmth vanished, rolling slightly he fell off the bean bag to lay on the floor and curled up in a ball, snuggled into the blankets. Tail wrapping tightly around himself, his brow creased like his body noticing something was missing from his grasp. Tail twitching again like the space around him was smaller he groaned, eyes blinking open he looked around groggily, realizing he wasn’t home the first thing he did was panic. Sitting up so fast his head started spinning he looked around, sighing when he realized where he was, slowly remembering what happened.

He was about to relax into the bean bag chair again when he realized two more things, Sans wasn’t in here, and he forgot to text his brother. “shit…” he mumbled searching quickly for his phone he pulled it out seeing various threatening and aggressive messages demanding to know where he is and why he isn’t home. Quickly responding back his million apologies and an explanation of how he was at Papy’s house, because he wasn’t telling his bro about his soulmate just yet. He then spotted the time, grumbling he got up and started walking out of the room to find his mate, something so he could ease his mind that he was near.  
\---  
The shower could be heard from down the hall, and seeing as how Papyrus had to work early that meant Sans was in there. 

Currently applying body wash to his tail, mind groggily thinking about Red, and the questions that were asked last night. He closed his eyes, thinking about a few certain questions, the ones that brought heat to his face and pelvis. He groaned lightly and gulped, thinking that the other was still fast asleep in the observatory, Sans let his hand travel down to his pelvis, having not done this on his own in awhile. He leaned back against the shower wall while the soapy residue on his tail was washed away. He thought about Red while he touched his ilium and letting his fingers trail down to his pubic bone. His magic not wanting to form with how sleepy he still was, not to mention lazy. So he continued like that, letting the tingly sensation fill him.  
\---  
Red heard the shower once he reached the hall and hesitated, he wanted to be close, remind himself that Sans was still there but he also didn’t want to scare him. His sleepy brain was already moving his body before his mind caught up with himself. He was still tired, from his awakening to someone missing and falling off a bean bag chair. He slumped down against the wall outside the bathroom door and sat, head leaning up to the wall his tail curled around him, arms wrapped around his knee. He sighed and looked at the crack under the door, wondering if he should call out to the other or not.

Soon the sounds of the shower and being so tired began to lull him back into a light slumber, unable to fight the heaviness of his eyelids he leaned over, falling softly to lay curled up in a ball next to the bathroom door.  
\---  
After a few minutes of touchy feely time, Sans stopped and slowly washed the rest of his pelvis and down, staying under the hot water for a few more minutes before getting out. He sat on the edge of the tub while drying himself off and putting on some clean clothes. While stepping outside of the bathroom he jumped a little and then sighed when seeing his mate sleeping on the floor. Shaking his head with a small grin he carefully picked the other up, kissing his sweet little skull before taking him into his room, curling up in bed with him, without the covers on. 

Sans ended up on his phone for awhile after that, with Red tucked into him. He occasionally left kisses across his skull but other than that he didn't move till later in the morning when he got hungry. Setting down his phone he started to shake his mate awake, being gentle with him so he wasn't startled awake. “red, ya hungry? i can make some oatmeal for ya..”  
\---  
Red stirred slowly, looking up at his mate, smiling he purred and snuggled into his chest, “nah, i’ll make ya an omelet.” he chuckled leaning up he kissed him softly before getting up, startling for a moment when he realized they were now in Sans’ room. Pushing up off the bed he turned back and smiled gently, “than’s fer lettin’ me sleep a bit.” shuffling his feet slightly, he held his hand out for his mate in a silent offer. Before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen, immediately walking around the kitchen trying to find the ingredients he will need to make his mate breakfast.  
\---  
Sans smiled, “ya looked pretty tired, of course i was gonna let you sleep in some more.” he replied when reaching out to grab the other's hand. He helped get ingredients out for their breakfast, as well as a pan and cooking spray. They worked in silence, Sans mainly watching his mate move around the kitchen, eyes trailing over his bones, soon landing on his hip bones.

His tail swayed slowly, and a light rumble started up. “did ya sleep well?” he eventually asked, hoping Red did.   
\---  
Red moved around, cracking the eggs and mixing up the cheese with some ham and tomatoes he found in the fridge. Pouring the first omelet into the pan he looked back to Sans and chuckled, “i was, till my warmth disappeared, den i fell off da bean bag and went ta find ya.” he blushed slightly, “maybe next time we sleep in da bed, er at least some beds.” he looked at the eggs and flipped it too cook the other side, “can ya grab plates?” he asked. 

Watching discreetly as his mate moved to get the plates he smirked at the visual of him stretching out, tail stretching unconsciously as he did. Looking back to the pan he quickly pulled it off the heat, turning to grab a plate from Sans he dumped one egg onto the plate before passing it back to Sans and grabbing the other empty plate, pacing it next to the stove he pours the second omelet into the pan to cook. “did ya sleep okay?”  
\---  
He kissed Red's skull when the egg was placed on his plate, “thank ya.” he mumbled, taking it back to sit down with the other close by his side. “yeah i did sleep well. you're rather warm and cuddly, it was perfect.” he said, biting into his omelet. He groaned lightly, savoring the taste, how Red made them so delicious was beyond him, especially since he hadn't been keeping his eyes on the pan. 

He supposed that the only thing that could make it better was some ketchup, he hadn't gotten a chance to break into the new bottles he bought the other day. Sans hummed at that thought in mind, “hey red… ya know I like ketchup, and ya like mustard, what do the others like? do ya know?” he questioned, eating slowly while his tail wagged, still quite enjoying his food.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly digging into his own food, “i do actually, e’eryone minus yer bro, he is quite elusive with ‘is condiment.” he smirked looking over to Sans he thought fer a moment, “‘oney likes ‘oney, that was easy to find out, slim ‘as a thin’ fer bar-b-que sauce. the hard ones ta figure out were ma bro, who drinks sriracha, r-razz likes strawberry syrup and blue likes buffalo sauce, though they don' indulge in i' as much. i just can’ get a read on paps.” 

Looking at his now empty plate he grabs them both and turns ta Sans, “ya wan’ another er are ya done?” he asked leaning in for a kiss from his mate. Still finding himself touching the other more than he’s ever touched anyone before. He blushed and pulled away to the counter waiting for his mates answer.  
\---   
Sans let out a light snort when Red said he couldn't get a read on his brothers condiment. “well, if i tell ya what it is, then i demand a kiss.” he said leaning on the table. He looked down to his plate and shook his head lightly, “an’ i’m fine, you're spoiling me enough as it is.” 

Sans stood up ready to help with the dishes, getting the pan soaked first before moving on with the plates. He grinned while waiting for Red to answer, really wanting that kiss.  
\---  
Red smiled and followed him mate to the sink, leaning in slightly, “a’right, deal.” he murmured near the others skull, smirk firmly in place he put a hand on the counter on either side of his mate. Leaving just enough space for him to turn around for the kiss but otherwise trapping him. “tell me yer bro’s vice so ya can ‘ave yer prize.” he purred gently, tail dragging over his mates hips along his ilium.  
\---  
Not expecting to be trapped so suddenly the larger gasped, looking down to see the tail dragging along and he was reminded of his morning activities. His knees buckled briefly but he caught himself while letting out a noisy little whimper. Blushing profusely now Sans turned the water off for a second and slowly turned his body to look down at his mate. Mouth partly open and eyes wide, almost innocent like. 

“s-sorry, um, dunno what got over me… anyways, paps goes for orange sauce, the kind ya put on chicken.” he gulped, fidgeting in place. He kept glancing down at Red's tail, then to Red's mouth.  
\---  
Red watched his mate stumble over himself with a knowing smirk, hearing what he needed to hear, he leaned in, teeth almost close enough to touch and his hot breath ghosting over the others mouth he chuckled, “thanks fer da info sweethear’.” licking his own teeth he moves, fully pressing his body against his mates, tail wrapping over both sides of his iliac crests he purrs softly. “such a lovely mate i ‘ave,” with that he leans up and taking advantage of his mates open mouth begins a deep searching kiss, one that reflects the affection he is feeling along with a needy passion he wasn’t used to. Gripping his mates shirt he pushes harder against Sans chest and groans softly into the kiss.  
\---   
Once Red's mouth was upon his own Sans wrapped his arms around his mates head, arching into Red as he did. With the tail wrapped around him and the tongue invading his mouth the larger skeleton moaned in want and let his eyes flutter close. His mind muddled with the deep affection he received, letting some of his thought drift back he let out a few more needy sounds. Having his mate flushed against him reminded him of all the filthy things he had been imagining while showering that morning. 

“mmm? i'm.. ahhh, l-lovely?” he gulped while breaking apart for air. Though not lasting very long as he was gripping onto Red harder for another kiss, passionate filled whimpering filled his kitchen, and then he sweetly clawed at Red's mark with his blunt fingertips. He needed to let Red know just how good he was doing, how much his little mate made him feel like he was flying after only a few touches.   
\---  
Tongue exploring his mates mouth, he felt amazing like he was flying, then a wave of arousal crashed over him from the pressure on his mark. Eyes flying wide open with a gasp, he let out a deep moan. Needing more he shoved his mate flush against the counter shift his grip from the wood behind them too his iliac and gripped them roughly, claws scratching lightly over the surface. His tail dragged along the sensitive bone sliding off and down the others tail gripping it as it moved like a firm tug. 

Red immediately deepened the kiss, moving more with a lust filled desire, his hands sliding along the crest of his ileum towards the coccyx. Dragging down along the thin fabric of his pants to grip the base of his tail, he gave a sharp tug before sliding his hands again along the bone to the front of his mates pelvis. Thumbs tracing circles over the sensitive bone, he growled into the kiss possessively.  
\---   
With the possessive way his mate was touching him and growling at him, with the hand on his pelvis and all, Sans could help but let his magic pool down. It wanted to form for his mate, Sans dipped his hand down into Red's bottoms, starting to feel up the smaller skeleton wanting Red's magic to pull down too. “reeeed” he moaned into the others mouth. 

Sans wasn't so sure he could hold himself up anymore, he wrapped both arms around his mate again, after his knees buckled again from pleasure, so he wouldn't end up falling over. He ground his hips forward. He nipped Red's tongue as he did before pulling his head away to lather Red's mark with his tongue and bite down around it a few times. He felt desperate to hear more from his mate, especially since it was a good indicator to let him know that he was doing this right and making Red feel ecstatic with pleasure.  
\---  
Red moaned, gripping his mate to support him, gasping out at the sensation of the hand on his pelvis combined with the biting. His mind hazing he gripped his mates leg, wrapping it around his hip before letting out a deep and eager groan, “fuck…” he panted out as his magic snapped into a cock under Sans hand. Burying his face into the others shoulder, he bucked his hips, grinding his shaft along his mates hand and moaned once more before letting out a deep growl. Giving in he teleported them to lay down on Sans’ bed, Red hovering over top of his larger mate.

Growling more he wrapped both Sans legs around his hips and ground down against his pelvis, moaning at each drag. Leaning forward he tilted Sans face to look at him before crashing his mouth to the other and immediately seeking entry with his tongue. One hand holding himself over the other, his other hand went down Sans pants and rubbed over the front of the magic, coaxing it to form for him.   
\---  
Sans clawed at the clothes on Red, digging his phalanges into them unforgiving. His legs squeezed around Red tightly as he was ground against. Raspy moans filled his room when his magic finally formed and Red was then touching a heated and slicked up mound. Sans breath hitched with the boney fingers against it. In the back of his mind he kept telling himself they would stop before he could get fucked, but the other half of mind desperately wanted this. 

Pulling away from their overwhelming kiss, Sans bit into Red's mark while he urged the other on. He ground up into Red's hand, soaking the other's hand. He tugged his mate closer, being a bit rough as he sucked on the mark.   
\---  
Smirking, he moaned tilting his head away to give better access to his neck, his fingers gliding between the wet folds ghosting over the now formed hole. Purring he grazed his thumb over the nub of sensitive nerve endings. One finger tip gently sliding into the seeping hole, tracing carefully over the soft skin. He let out a deep rumble in his chest, hazy hearts look down to his mate as he thrusts his hips, shaft rubbing along the clothed mound, pressing his fingers against the slick flesh more firmly. “yer so wet sweethear’ could probably slide righ’ in an’ take ya righ’ now.” He groaned, eager to continue, lust filled mine pushing him on, but a small nagging part of him telling him to slow down. 

Leaning down he nips at the others collarbone, tongue lathing over the bite immediately after to sooth the minor irritation. He licks his teeth and growled again, “so sweethear’ ya gunna open up fer me ta claim ya, my way.” kissing and nipping his neck he thrusts against the magic once more, hand out of the way now, his shaft presses against the cloth into the moist mound, dampening the front of his pant.  
\---  
Sans opened his mouth, about to say of course but his brothers words caught up at that moment. With a loud groan he tilted his head back, “d-don't fuck, red, can't…” he gulped, “no condom, c-can't give ya ahhh, entrance.” he panted, head laying back on his pillow. 

His walls however ended up squeezing around Red's finger. His cheekbones flushed and he felt a tremble go through his bones. He still ended up reaching down to stroke his mate, not wanting to leave him hanging either way. “w-what do ya suggest we d-do handsome?” he purred out  
\---  
Red groaned, dropping his forehead onto Sans’ sternum, “i lef’ da condoms at mah house.” moaning slightly against the fabric he bit down on his mates shirt and thrust slightly into his hand. Against his better judgement he moved his finger further in, flicking his thumb over his clit again, teasing the opening with a groan. Sighing he thought for a moment before a grin crept onto his face. In the next moment he shifted down, ass in the air with his tail swaying behind him he shimmied Sans pants down and looked at the delicious dripping mound summoned just for him. Licking his teeth he leaned in sliding his finger back in he licked up along the edge of the moist folds.

Moaning at his mates flavor once again his eye lights sparkled, “let yer lil’ swallo’ take care a ya.” he murmured, moving in he pressed his tongue flat against his clit slowly sinking a second finger into the tight hole.   
\---  
Sans gasped at the first contact of his mate’s tongue, looking down immediately to take in the view. He wiped away some drool at the delicious sight and let himself grip back on the pillow under his head. “yes sir~,” he purred out. The larger let his eyes roll back and his legs spread more while Red tasted the minty folds he had summoned. The taste was something nearly indescribable. Small babbles left Sans mouth, all of which were incoherent as his mind raced a mile a minute.

The heat Red delved into ended up pulsing slightly while Sans got over the initial pleasure of the red tongue on him. Red could hear the fabric rip from Sans pillow as the larger clawed at it.   
\---  
Red hummed slightly against the folds, looking straight back into the eye lights of his mate. He pulled his fingers out to replace with the slide of his thick tongue. Pushing into the hole and lapping at the perfect, delicious mound. Moaning he flicked his tongue out and up along the length of the hole before delving back inside the hole with urgency. Fingers spreading open the blue flesh he pushed deeper, plunging into the dripping mound repeatedly. He rumbled slightly, causing the vibration to run down his tongue against the wet walls and winked up at his mate before pressing his thumb onto the bundle of nerves and sliding it up.  
\---  
Blue heart shaped eye lights were staring down at Red in wonder and lust. He would pull Red up kiss the fucker if his tongue wasn’t making Sans feel so good. With a roll of his hips the larger covered his mouth, not wanting to say something embarrassing. He bit a finger quite a bit, managing to only let out some muffled moans. He tried not to let his legs close, though he so desperately wanted to, right around his mates face. 

In the end Sans did end up squeezing his legs together when Red started teasing his small blue clit. His toes curled and he ended up drawing some marrow from his finger. While it didn’t matter too much because he hadn’t noticed, the pleasure overpowering the pain, it did end up dripping down his hand slowly, onto the sheets of his bed. Sans let out a groan, his bones rattling slightly while absentmindedly wondering how the hell his mate was so good at this shit.   
\---  
Red’s eye light lit up as he focused wholly on the task before him, with a renewed energy he began to lap over the slit of the others glistening magic, alternating between thrusts, and teasing. Suddenly pulling away he grinned and pressing his teeth to Sans clit he gave a hard suck on the swollen nub, while thrusting two fingers back inside his sensitive mate. His tail looped up grabbing Sans wrist and pulling his hand from his mouth.

Coming up for air he breathed unto the glistening mound, “i wanna hear ya when ya cum fer me.” he purred out before plunging his fingers back inside and curling them once they get to the knuckle, tongue pressing against the sensitive swollen flesh once more.  
\---  
Letting out a shaky breath when his hand was pulled away he hesitantly nodded at his mates words, “please, oooh fuck, red please more, p-ahhh, please make me cum~” he begged oh so sweetly. Tight walls squeezing Red’s fingers, determined to keep them in him. Sans would of wept with joy, but he ended up screaming his mates name when the other sucked his swollen ‘button’. 

“fuck, ohh stars red, i want ya in me.” he mewled, imagining Red’s own swollen magic, filling him up. But honestly he’d rather have the protection first, so this was absolutely a good alternative. He would thank his mate in other ways. Panting heavily while the long sharper fingers where curled up inside of him, Sans couldn’t help but move his hips down, letting those two digits take care of his needs. Slowly but surely bringing him closer to his eventual climax.  
\---  
Red groaned, thrusting his hips into the mattress, “i wanna be in ya, watch yer tight walls suck ma seed from ma thick cock.” He rumbled, slowly adding a third finger, using his thumb to flick over the clit he leaned up , sucking the pubic arch gently, before nipping the crest gently. “ya ‘ave no idea how much i wanna slam inta dat beautiful cunt and fill ya to overflowing wit my cum, mark ya insi’e an’ out.” he groaned and began to thrust in a rhythm into the mattress while keeping pace with his finger. Tongue moving back slowly to press onto his clit, before teasing the folds he is coaxing his three fingers in and out of, stretching him open more and more, before sliding his tongue in with his fingers. Filling his mate more, wanting to keep tasting his minty juices. 

He moaned into the soft folds, thrusting eagerly into the mattress below, keeping pace with his fingers in Sans sweet hole. He purred against his folds, “cum fer me sweethear’ tell e’eryone who ya belong to,” he groaned shoving his tongue into the hole while curling his fingers, thumb flicking over that sensitive nub simultaneously. Pushing a bit harder than before, eager to push his mate over the final hurdle of pleasure.  
\---  
Arching up, Sans mewled out a few more pleas as Red spoke to him. Each word and thrust of his fingers sending shocks through him, he certainly felt quite full now. He tossed his head back for the final time when he was being pushed over the edge. He wailed out his mates name at the pinnacle of it all while his filled cunt took the brunt of it all; throbbing heavily around Red’s tongue and phalanges. Pleasurable tears streamed down his face while he soared through his orgasm. 

For a few moments he was lost in a sea of gratuitous satisfaction; floating on his back with his eyes closed. His breathing labored his exertion, but what seemed to finally bring him back down from the feeling was knowing that the job still wasn’t done. He had his soulmate to pleasure, and to care for. Stars did he want to see Red come undone from his mouth and hands. Purring at the thought he started coming down from the high; eyes opening slightly he looked down to his swallow. The blue heart shaped eye lights never fading, staring down tenderly. Now it was his turn to dote on his mate.

“come up here an kiss me my beautiful swallow…” He rumbled out.  
\---  
Red finished riding Sans through his orgasm licking the blue from his teeth, while trying to catch what was dribbling down his chin, he purrs. Crawling over his mate he props himself over top of his mate, trying not to think about the throbbing length hanging just about the sweet mound he feasted upon. Smiling Red leaned down, tongue gliding across Sans teeth as he purred softly against his mate. He was flying at being able to please his mate so completely with both parts, “open up sweethear’ taste yerself.” he moaned softly, keeping his hips from bucking forward like he wanted too.  
\---  
Purring Sans opened his mouth, inviting Red in to get a taste as Red had implied, flipping their positions as he did. He pulled up Red’s shirt and slowly and sensually started to massage the thicc bones. He focused more on that so their kiss wasn’t as coordinated, also didn’t mean that it was bad though. He felt a strange thrill at tasting himself on Red’s tongue. “mmm, can’t wait ta get ya inside me red, you know how ta hit all the right spots don’ cha. you’ve been quite the naughty little swallow haven’t cha. pleasuring others who ain’t your mate, just so that when ya met them, you could bring them down a peg or two huh~” He nipped at Red’s clavicle, pressing down gently on the others sternum. 

“you better stay down red, let me take good care of you now. lemme love up on ya, take care of them strong beautiful bones of yours.” he mumbled against Red’s skull, kissing up his mandible, and towards his mouth, loudly purring against it. He slowly moved to straddle his mate, having the red member press right up against his swollen, abused cunt. He didn’t move his hips further than that and just let his hands do most of the work. Trailing up and down his mate’s spinal cord, paying careful attention to the vertebrae of his lover.  
\---  
Red dropped his head back groaning deeply, partially due to the feeling of the wonderful rubbing along his spine. Mostly it was the temptation to thrust into the tempting tight hole sitting right at the tip. He tried to shift his hips subconsciously seeking the sweet heat above him, “fuck sansy, don’ tease me like dis.” he groaned panting softy, “i promise i only play wit ya from now on, yer swallow, only ta use my tricks on yer gorgeous magic.” Tilting his head slightly to expose his mark to his mate he returns the kiss gently, lovingly. “p-please.”  
\---  
“hnnn, i love hearing ya beg swallow, ya promise huh, i believe ya. now then, you’ve been such a good mate to me so far haven’t ya? how do you want me to repay ya?” Sans grinned pressing light kisses on his mate’s mark. One hand trailing down to slowly rub Reds tip between his thumb and forefinger. The other stayed, rubbing sweetly down each of the smaller ribs before him. “i bet you’re wanting to bury yourself in me huh, thinking about teaching me a little anatomy lesson. how dejected you must be, seeing as you can’t do that. ya can’t mark me quite yet little swallow, though it would be such a delight.” Sans moved his hips back torturously, away from his mate’s seeking thrusts and squirming.  
\---  
Red growled softly, moaning slightly at the tortuous pleasure, “fuck, don’ temp’ me sweethear’ you’ll find even my control can snap.” he groaned as his hips moved away, thrusting into the air he whined. Tossing his arm over his eyes he bit his tongue, “keep teasin me and i’ll show ya how easy it can be, ta turn da tables.” Peeking up at his mate he groaned thrusting his hips again, “sansss….” he whined out, needy and wanting. His desperation growing, “i wan’ a trea’ too.”  
\---  
“alright, alright, let me treat ya then.” Sans smiled and kissed Red slowly before he began to move down, leaving a trial of sweet warm kisses and nips as he went. Before he could admire his lovers length Sans pleasingly started lathering his mates pubic bones, looking up at Red’s reaction as he did. His tongue, hot and feeling rather tingly when going down to the base of the red cock. Eyes lidded he rubbed his cheekbone up against it and let out a satisfying purr. “you’re so beautiful red. every inch of ya, an all mine too.” he happily sighed. 

Giving in the larger skeleton finally let his tongue glide up the shaft, flicking slightly when reaching the head. “so good, you’re so good.” he praised, hot breath on his mates tip. Gulping lightly Sans lightly gripped the base of the length, bringing it forwards as his mouth wrapped around the weeping head. He suckled on it, letting his hand stroke the end while the other propped him up.  
\---  
Gasping out, he couldn’t hold back the small sounds as Sans moved down, then outright moaned loudly when his mouth wrapped around Reds shaft. “f-fuck…” he moaned, trying to keep from bucking into his mates mouth, “so good, fuck sweethear’ yer so perfec’.” he groaned. Moving his arm from over his eyes to his mouth he bit his sharp teeth down into the thick bone. 

Bucking slightly into the feel of the others mouth he groaned around his arm, whining for more. Wanting desperately to bury himself into his mate he let out a growl and bit harder on his arm, tail wrapping tightly around his mates spine, tip sliding along his mates wet mound, he drooled out around the bone. Trying to hold himself back his other hand gripped the mattress, claws sinking deep into the fabric.   
\---  
Moaning around the head of Red’s shaft as the tail teased him, Sans took in a little more, grinding his hips slightly at the feeling. He ended up reaching up to hold one of Red’s hands as he continued. The cinnamon taste stuck to his buds as his tongue swirled around the hardened member. He ended up closing his eyes, letting the length fill his mouth with a slight groan. He stayed down for a few seconds, letting the heavy feeling of the cock rest in his mouth before he started to bob his head slowly. 

Sans didn’t mind the job of pleasing his man, his cheeks flushed slightly when the sloppy sounds came but he continued on, letting the one hand on the shaft stroke in rhythm with his head. He listened carefully for Red’s sounds, knowing now why Red had wanted to hear him so badly earlier. It was such an intoxicating feeling, to have someone's trust, and more, in the palms of your hands.  
\---  
Red squeezed Sans hand back, eye lights rolling back in pleasure at his mates careful attention. He could feel his member twitch in his mates mouth, he gasped when he lowered himself for a moment on the shaft of his cock, moaning openly when he began to bob. Quickly biting back on his arm as he bucks up into his mates mouth, his tail sliding between the folds and inside his mate during the motion.

Red grips slightly tighter onto his mates hold, pulling his marrow dripping arm from his sharp teeth he gasps and groans, moaning deeply, desperate for more. “sweethear’ … please more...“ bucking slightly again he pushes his tail into is mate more, groaning at the feel of his mouth wrapped around his cock, the wet heat around his tail. “please baby, i need harder. suck me dry baby.” he rumbled out in a needy growl. Panting he began to move his tail between the others folds, egging him on, pushing him a bit further, and encouraging him to keep going.   
\---  
Sans moaned loudly around the red cock, pushing back as the tail dunked in. Excitedly he began to rumble, growling occasionally to stimulate the pulsating cock. Giving the base a rather rough squeeze the larger skeleton released Red’s hand, moving it instead to his spine, clawing down it as his head moved faster. Sans wasn’t sure how much pain the other would like, but he did suck on the throbbing length harder each time he went up. 

His mouth was salivating at the lovely cinnamon taste, perfect for the job at hand, while some of it seeped out, down his jaw, falling to lubricate his hand just below.   
\---  
Red sucked in a choked breath and moaned deeply as he began to claw down his spine, sucking harder he gripped onto the bed with both clawed hands, tearing instantly through the fabric. “fuck baby… fuck tha’s it.” he growled bucking into the others mouth, tail thrusting harshly into the others dripping hole, the length of it dragging between the slick folds, the bumps of joined bone sliding over the others clit. 

Moaning loudly, he groaned feeling his orgasm approaching quickly with the rougher treatment, he growled. “fuck yer mine.” he rumbled out as he bucked up, hand creaking around a spring in the mattress. Groaning he pushed harder along his mates folds, eager to get him off a second time with himself.  
\---  
Sans all but cried with the pleasure he was giving and receiving once more. His tight wet walls squeezed around the tail as he continued to claw his mate. He absolutely left marks as he did, Red wouldn’t be able to lift his shirt around anyone for the next couple of days, until it healed. Or unless he wasn’t afraid of letting anyone know of his little adventures. 

Sans however, enjoyed every mark he left, eyes lighting up when Red spoke, and his tail thumped harshly against the bed. That thumping sending smaller sort of vibrations through the bed. The larger decided on taking Red all the way in with a hard suck, hand moving from the base, now to scratch at his lovers pubis, this time not being so careful as he dug into the bone with his fingertips.   
\---  
Growling slightly, he gasped as he was taken fully into the others mouth, moaning loudly his tail thrust harshly into the other, to the back of his magic. Twitching member throbbing in arousal, on the brink. Moaning uncontrollably in lust he bucked until his amazing perfect mate dug into his pubis and that was all it took. With a shout he growled his mates name and let thick ropes of cinnamon cum coat his lovers mouth. 

Eager to get his mate off at the same time, he bucked slightly tail pressing harshly onto the others clit flicking upwards in his cunt. He was panting, heart eye lights hazed slightly as he let loose what seemed like endless streams of cum. Finally coming down he collapsed fully into the mattress, gasping slightly, “yer fuckin’ amazing baby.” he purred quietly.   
\---  
Sans slumped over, lifting his ass more as he was thrust into by the unforgiving tail. He lazily closed his eyes aft let himself twitch tiredly through his next orgasm. The larger blushed at the other’s voice, preening a bit as he gulped down the hot cum, suckling his mate dry with soft and sleepy sounding moans. His eye lights focused on his mate, it was clear to see that Sans was still floating in ecstasy, mind blank as he stared into his lover’s crimson eyes. He stayed down there, even as Red had finally stopped, letting his now purple tinted tongue rest against the underside of the red cock. His eyes fluttering closed as he continued to lightly suckle on it. 

When he finally did pull off, he still stayed in the same position, just letting his skull nuzzle up against Red’s formed magic. “it‘s so hot, my bone’s are jelly…” he mumbled, skull resting on his mate’s pelvis while reaching down to trail a finger around his hole that was still greedily taking in Red’s tail. “feel so full, don’ pull out yet.” sans begged, he sounded so worn out and hoarse.  
\---  
Red purred softly at his mate, “come up here, and ya can nap, i won’ pull out just ye’.” he smiled helping shift his mate up into his arms, keeping his tail sunk deep within his abuse cunt. Nuzzling his mate carefully he stroked down his back, “yer did so good, yer gunna take ma cock perfectly when da time is righ’.” He rumbled softly against Sans, tucking him to his chest, ad holding him close he continued to purr, “nap love, i’ll be here when yer awake.” he murmured softly against his skull, kissing his softly.  
\---  
Purring back, Sans rested his skull right under Red’s jaw, tail wrapping around his lover’s leg when he was moved. He melted into the others embrace, feeling warm and full as he started to drift off, mumbling a few incoherent words as he did. Sans’ soft purring's got quieter and quieter as the minutes ticked by. They had been at it for a few hours, but Sans soul was thumping strongly and happily. There would be no possible way to ruin this day for either of them.  
\---  
Red smiled down at his mate, purring happily, waiting for Sans to fall fully asleep before carefully sliding his tail out of his mate. Knowing that when he wakes up his magic will be sore, he is saving him the tender feeling of pulling it out later. His tail thumping softly he gives his mate a quick kiss, getting up to go to the bathroom, he had a quick shower to clean off. Grabbing the book on the way back to Sans room, he climbs into the bed, clean and naked, he led down, pulling his mate back to his chest before reading through more of the book.

He was curious to find out why their libido was so high especially considering they barely knew each other and Sans used to hide away and is new to all of it. Reading through he discovered a few things he would need to talk to Sans about when he wakes up.


	9. Chapter 9: Book Talk and Mates

Sans slept for a few hours at the most, already having a full night's rest, so when he woke up from his nap, he was refreshed, but truly sore after being raw dogged by his mate’s tail. He rumbled slightly and shifted around a little, finally enjoying the slight tingle when his magic dissipated. He opened his eyes to find himself with his skull resting on one of Red’s arms with their legs tangled up in eachothers. Blinking slowly he untangled them and looked up to Red, yawning with a slight smile on his face. “... thought ya would of gotten some sleep too.. did i sleep for very long?” he spoke in a hushed tone, grogginess seeping through.

He turned his head slightly to see that it was half an hour till three. Sans sat up to stretch out his tail and popped a few joints. His neck in particular was awfully stiff. He groaned lightly and rolled it around slowly. “stars, i slept like a rock..” he muttered.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly and shook his head, “no’ too long, I don’ need ta rest after orgasm every time, jus’ sometimes.” he watched his mate stretch and pop his joints smirking softly, “ye only slept abou’ two hours, we were foolin’ around fer about two an’ a half. yer gunna be sore for at least da next twelve, so d’eres dat.” looking back at the book he chuckled stretching out himself like a cat from its nap he purred.

Passing the book too his mate he chuckled, “ya might wanna read a bit of dis, i found out a few things like out soulmate mark, is causin’ da increase in sex drive, its ta try and ge’ us pregnan’ er ta fully bond.” he stood up and looked at his naked self, shrugging he pulled on his boxers and walked to the door. “i’m gunna get us a snack, when i come back we are gunna read da damn book, we have no idea what we are dealin’ with an’ that is becomin’ more an’ more obvious.” Leaving the room Red headed to the kitchen to grab them some snacks and coffee to replenish themselves from their vigorous exercise.  
\---   
Sans slowly nodded at Red’s words and watched him dress and leave without saying a word. He felt slightly guilty but at least he knew now that there were reasons behind his actions. Sighing heavily while Red disappeared out of sight, the larger skeleton picked up the book, skimming through some of it to reteach himself what he had already read, to make sure he wasn’t fully skipping anything important. He understood now why Papyrus would of given a book like this to them, not only was it for mates willing to spice things up, but it was also educational. With a slight huff of air Sans sat up in bed, reaching over to his nightstand and opening up the drawer as he reached out for his reading glasses, he didn’t wear too often. Just when he needed a little extra help. 

They were round and blue, fitting him perfectly. He hummed slightly as he put the glasses on and then leaned back against his headboard, continuing where he left off, and figuring Red would also give him some cliff notes on the side. The room got silent as he read through the pages while Red was gone for the moment, flipping through a few pages when by himself, able to focus slightly more, when knowing he needed this information. Not just for him, but for his relationship with Red.   
\---  
Red returned shortly after, a tray of fruits, cheese and crackers with coffee on the side in hand. Stopping when he spotted Sans with glasses on he smiled, “ya look so cute sweethear’,” he cooed, walking to the bed. Putting the tray down he climbed up next to Sans. Putting the tray between them he leaned into the larger mates shoulder, “anythin’ interestin’ ya ‘ave come across yet tha’ we should be aware of?” he asked, popping a strawberry into his mouth before raising one to Sans mouth offering the fruit with a small blush on his face.  
\---  
Sans slightly smiled at the comment about him, before relaxing into the other’s side with ease. Humming at his question, he nodded, though accepting the strawberry before he answered. Flipping back a few pages he skimmed over the words before pointing to a side note, “it’s sorta in small writing, and i hadn’t been paying too close of attention before but here it says about the mark i personally gave ya, ‘while having your soulmate touch your mark may be pleasurable of generally easing, it's not the same for if others try to. the feelings one might get when others try to reach out for it may include general discomfort, pain, nausea, or for the weaker souled, dizziness, vomiting, or irrational behaviour.’ i… really.. should’ve thought this through..” Sans mumbled, turning back the pages again while biting the tip of his finger. He looked genuinely worried and guilty, “please.. don’t let anyone but me touch your mark red. i don’t want ya getting hurt cause of me..” 

Sans stared down at the page he had left off on. Scooting slightly closer to Red as he did, he continued on reading silently, gripping the book harder than normal and drinking some coffee to help focus on the words before him. He eventually ended up catching up to where Red had left off and they both took their time to read and reread the next few chapters. Some things caught Sans’ eyes more than others. He ended up pointing those particular things out to Red that might of been important for future reference. Once was about after they fully mated, “‘if having not conceived, one or both mates could enter a weakened period of pain of the soul. in such cases if only one mate has entered such a state, it would be wise for the other to dote on their soul for that period. if both mates enter then it would be wise to bring in a third party, someone trustworthy to dote on the pair while they recover during the week’.” Taking in a deep breath at that Sans put a hand over where his soul was, glancing to Red’s own in his ribcage. He turned back to the page and continued reading. “‘the reason behind the weakened states is from each soul trying to connect further, opening up for either mate while their bodies change slightly over the week to prepare itself for pregnancy. after that time period with still no conception, the stronger monster’s soul of the two will.. flare up, consequently triggering a rut or heat at random.’” Sans had froze, it seemed like there was no way to get passed conception in this… but there had to be… right? The larger continued reading on, it went more into detail about ruts and what could be expected, and finally as Sans flipped through a few more pages he sighed in relief when seeing that there was a way indeed to trick the soul to think it was pregnant. 

Sans reached out to grip onto Red’s hand, squeezing it sweetly as he read the notes at the side of the page. “‘if pregnancy is something not yet desired by either parties, there are a few simple tricks into tricking the soul’…” Sans skipped the extra side note about egg fertilization because they definitely didn’t have any of those up their sleeves. “‘one way to trick the soul is through pure magic, by directly aiming ones magic at their mates soul through fluids, is an easy way to..’ oh stars, you’re gonna have to jizz on my soul... oh, or there’s birth control.” Sans mumbled the last part, blushed brightly once making the realization.  
\---  
Red hummed as he listened to the notes, “don’ worry, i don’ generally le’ anyone near ma neck.” he chuckled eating fruit and feeding other pieces to his mate. Listening on he groans flopping back, “ferge’ heightened libido, dis mark is determin’ ta have conception.” he chuckled dryly, until he heard the trick and could not physically stop himself from laughing. He was wheezing with how hard he was currently laughing.

Grabbing his coffee he took a drink to calm down, wigging his brow bones he smirked, “guess now we kno’ where da nex’ load is goin’.” chuckling slightly he thought again, “‘ow do we kno’ who ‘as da stronger soul. ‘cause my ruts are…. damagin’.” he chewed his tongue a little bit, tail curling around himself and draping over his mate as he continued to read.  
\---  
“it says whose soul is stronger… will go into rut” sans rubbed the back of his neck a bit and absentmindedly pet Red's tail as he quickly flipped back and forth through a few pages. He seemed to find what he was looking for and he pouted slightly before returning to the place he last stopped. “we can do a simple check to determine whose soul is stronger.” he continued to read, “what's your rut like romeo? i really can't say i've been through one.” Sans leaned his head onto the other, hating that he was deemed weaker because his soul refused to gain any hp.  
\---  
Red blushed, “possessive and aggressive.” he looked down, “if i’m here i will attack yer bro, last year my bro ended up wit’ a broken arm.” he fidgeted with his tail, “neve’ had a partner through a rut, so i can’ say how i will be wit’ ya but i’m not very careful in one.” 

Red then thought and looked to Sans, “yer ne'er had a rut befo’?” he questioned popping cheese in his mouth. Nuzzling gently into his mate, “i'll be as gentle as i can, otherwise ya can lock me up.”  
\---  
Sans fidgeted in place, frowning no, “i'm not locking you up… and i suppose if you do get into a rut i'll have paps leave for awhile…” he wouldn't let Red go through it alone. He thought back a bit, not remembering one timeline where he went into a rut of any kind. Heats sure, but those only lasted a few days at the most and he certainly wasn't aggressive. 

“hmm… now that i think about it, my last heat was a few years ago. right before the rifts opened… paps usually helped me through them, bringing me food and water.” he got quiet, maybe that was unhealthy? “uhh.. do you know how often they're supposed to happen?” Sans asked, never usually bothering with them.  
\---  
He shrugged, “i get a rut twice a year, and usually one or two heats dependin’ on my enviromen’.” looking at Sans he thought, “probably less heats if yer aroun’,” he sighed out. Snuggling into his mate he chuckles, “yer can lock me up if i ge’ ta aggressive. i don’ mind. i don’ wanna hurt ya.” 

Peeking over the book he sighs, “yer may ‘ave been too stressed fer ya hea's. dey may return now.” he looked through the next few pages, mainly sex information chuckling and humming at some ideas.  
\---  
Sans kissed the top of Red's skull, humming along as he continued to read. He tried not to be too fidgety about the sex parts, and tried not to focus too much on the tail in his lap. The one that had been inside of him just hours before, pleasuring him. Sans bit his tongue harshly, trying to get through the next chapter without too much trouble. 

They ended up reading more than halfway through it before Papyrus returned home. By then Sans was purring and had one arm wrapped around Red, slowly rubbing his side while he forced his eyes open. When the front door was slammed shut he jerked a little and yawned, “i think we should stop here for today. as much as i adore reading about the copious amount of ways to have sex, my brain is sort of fried.”  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, he had noticed his mate getting fidgety and was very tempted to twitch his tail on occasion but they need to slow down the sexual stuff if they were going to avoid conception. Nodding, he gets up and stretches, popping his joints slightly, “shall we go see yer bro den?” he rubbed his eyes, getting slightly tired himself from everything that had been happening the last few days. “say hi and talk a bit, i should probably head home too, gunna need ta sleep properly at some point, talk ta my bro and find a place to move.” he grumbled.

Walking towards the door he looked back and smirked, “maybe yer should put some pan’s back on,” forgetting he himself was only in boxers after his shower he chuckled. “try ta hide yer limp.” His shit eating grin spreading wide as he thought about pleasing his mate twice.  
\---  
Sans groaned at the thought of moving currently, but he still rolled out of bed and carefully walked to his dresser. “i'm not the only one who needs to get dressed.” he grumbled, tossing his own clothes to his mate. “and at least stay for dinner, please?” he finally dressed. He was still aching and trying to get used to it. 

Sans wobbled over to Red, leaning on him after he out the clothes on and he lightly kissed the smaller. “thank ya for keeping me company, i still can't believe how i got lucky enough to have you.” despite Red's warnings about himself and about having a short temper, he knew he would still try for the other. Try and be there to hold close and to calm down. 

“now let's see what paps is making for dinner.”  
\---  
Rolling his eyes and once again wearing probably a third set of his mates clothes, he grinned. “‘m nothin’ special sweethear’ just here.” Helping his sore lover down to the kitchen and easing him into a chair before walking over to the counter and popping himself on top of it, “hey paps, wha’s cookin?” he chuckled slightly. His tail reaching behind him into a cookie jar and pulling a sweet treat out for himself he started munching on it.

Looking at the younger, very tall skeleton he smiled, “how was yer day? did ya get laid?” he asked, still very curious who this innocent beans mate actually is.  
\---  
Papyrus had been focusing in a recipe book in his hands when Red plopped up on the counter. He hadn't expected the other to still be here, but it was a pleasant surprise. “Hello again Red, I was planning on making something new tonight,” He showed Red the book, ‘taco skillet dinner’, “a it was recommended to me by.. a good friend.” He coughed slightly and set the book on the counter. 

“Besides that my day has gone pretty well! Though I didn't ‘get laid’, how was your days?” He glanced over to Sans as well as Red. Papyrus seemed like he was lying. He had his sternum facing away from Red, obviously trying to hide something from them.   
\---  
Red gaped before laughing, loudly, “holy fuckin’ shit paps.” he grinned from, “yer lyin’, so taco skillet huh?” smirking he poked Papyrus, “yer mate doesn’ ‘appen ta be small, blue and adorable bundle of energy does ‘e?” The smile on his face split wider, “jesus, both a yer energies must be some pretty fuckin’ kinky sex. he is the dominant partn’r i’m gussin’.” Tail grabbing another cookie he scans the taller over.

“‘ey pap, what ya hidin?” he asked quietly, incase pap didn’t want to let his bro know, “yer know yer tells er da same as ma bro’s yeah?” he watches the younger with careful, focused eye lights.  
\---   
Sans blinked when realizing who Red was talking about, having met Blue the other day. He smiled, happy for his bro, Blueberry had been really kind when he was over. He watched his mate get the cookie and slumped over on the counter he was sitting at, stars did he want one. Then Sans tilted his head slightly, wondering what Red was whispering about now. 

Papyrus stayed quiet for a moment, only to slightly turn towards Red, pulling down his shirt showing words etched into the top of his sternum. ‘i'd like a tall glass of you’. Papyrus was flushed and looked anywhere but at the skeleton sitting before him.  
\---   
Red looked at the words, smile twitching trying to hide his snicker, whispering softly to Pap, “blue too er just you?” he asked carefully, looking to his mate he gave a reassuring smile and tossed him a cookie from his spot on the counter. He had heard of multiple mate marks, but it is certainly not common, especially for only one mate to have multiple marks while the others hold singular. He however, couldn’t imagine sharing his mate, “who is this one?” he was curious but also slightly worried, he knows Blue and he can be a handful for most.

He got off the counter and began dicing the tomatoes to help him make dinner a bit so he didn’t seem like he was lecturing him and keeping secrets. He smiled up at the big guy, “i’m happy fer ya ei’der way, just call me if somethin’ happens, i know how bluebird can get.”  
\---  
Sans ate the cookie, not focusing on their conversation, Paps seemed uncomfortable already so he wouldn't try to budge in. 

Papyrus on the other hand sighed lightly, “Blue texted me while I was at work, he usually doesn't do so unless it's an emergency. Well.. Razz finally opened up…” the smallest skeleton of them all, he usually stayed away from game nights and didn't like to talk unless it was with his own brother. “Razz showed up on Blue's doorstep, drunk.. Blueberry’s mark is just babbles from Razz.” he cracked a light smile, “I showed up when Blue managed to calm him down a little and he took one long look at me and said this before vomiting.” Papyrus shook his head at the memory. 

“Blue had me come home after helping him clean up the vomit. I plan on going back tomorrow morning to have a talk with Razz.”  
\---  
Red’s face paled for a moment before recovering and snickered, “he ne’er could hold his liquor,” he started grating the cheese and glanced at Pap, before shifting his gaze to Sans, “razz is... a lot to handle, is he going dis week? shoul’ i be worried about ‘im an yer bro.” He was concerned greatly by the idea of Razz acting up, scaring his mate off at the first gathering he goes too. “ma bro is a lot ta handle but razz is a whole o’der ball game.” Giving Papyrus the chopped vege’s he chuckled, “well look at ya restartin’ da whole process again, yer not gunna be able to leave da bedroom knowing the energy of the berry twins.” Smirking slightly he teases Pap, “at this rate yer gunna make us uncles in no time.” throwing the line back at Papyrus making his grin grow more, “yer need da condoms back?”   
\---  
Papyrus flicked Red's skull lightly, “Razz is in no such state for Blue or I to be thinking about that. I do worry for him, and I think Blue is going to try to ease Razz into this week's game night.” He glanced over to Sans, who was close to falling asleep at the counter. He quietly turned to look down at the onions he was chopping up before turning the stove on. 

“I still think it's about time Sans comes along as well… just for a few hours or so, I'll be staying overnight. Besides, he has you, he's willing to try for you. It's all I could hope for, for him to just try. I'll bring it up tomorrow as well, but I do ask that you keep this between you and I, about my mates I mean.” Papyrus looked up into Red's eye lights, staring fiercely.  
\---  
Red grimaced slightly then shrugged, “sure pap, i got ya,” giving a smile he then hesitates, “ya remember how i got last time, when i was enterin’ inta my rut and attacked ma bro right.” Looking back to his mate he groans, “don’ let me fight anyone, an if i need ya to get me out, do it. or call ma bro to do it.” he grumbled slightly, “i’m not sure ‘ow i'm gunna be now tha’ da mark is in place, but i already feel more protective den usual. we read mos’ of da book an i’m a bi’ worried abou’ my aggression now, we kept insi’e most of da time.” he blushed but sighed, “i dun wanna hurt people.”

Tucking his tail into the pants his mate gave him to hide, said tail was currently between his legs with worry. He sighed, “i know razz, he is fairly similar to me. bein’ a fell sans, we are protective and quick ta figh’ remember dat ok.” looking at the tall on he smirks, “not that yer two pick up lines aren’ amazin’ marks, but i though’ ya three hated lines like dos’?”   
\---  
Papyrus started to cook the ground beef as Red spoke to him, humming in thought, “Well, I am certain you wouldn't hurt Sans, as for anyone else…” he trailed off. “Not to worry though! I know you don't really mean any harm by it, and if you'd like I will personally help you. With your aggression I mean. There are a few other books I know of that I can order, mainly self help types, and therapeutic techniques. Honey had ordered one for Edge and it seemed to help somewhat.” Pap said kindly. 

“As for the new addition..” Papyrus chuckled and placed a hand over his sternum, “Well you'd be amazed at the things Blue says behind closed doors. He secretly loves these types of things.. as do I, but if you tell anyone then… consider our friendship over!” he warned heatedly. Papyrus was already thinking Razz was going to be similar in that sense, otherwise he was having slight trouble himself with how to start off on the right foot with his newest mate.   
\---  
Red laughed at the ridiculousness of everything, “ma bro is readin’ self help, huh. still seems like a dick ta me. the lil’ shit is kickin’ me out af’er all, so he can bone honey pot a li’l more.” thinking he fidgeted slightly, “le’mme think on da books yeah.” he smirked, “and yer secrets er safe, yer kno’ i don’ run ma mouth, my bro doesn’ even… shit… i fergot ta call ma bro again.” dropping his head on to the counter, “he don’ know i ‘ave a mate, he probably thin’s i’m out drinkin’ again.”

Grumbling he walks over to his mate, kissing his skull gently, “‘ey love, i thin’ ma bro is gunna kill me. i’s been fun.” he smirked, sitting in the chair next to his mate, “too bad abou’ not gettin’ ta have sex yet. i ‘ope ya fine someone ta please ya.” leaning on top of his mate shoulder he chuckles, “just don’ kill ma bro, honey would be sad.”  
\---  
Grumbling lightly Sans opened an eye, “whatcha going on about?” he yawned. Papyrus chuckled lightly and kept to himself. 

“i wouldn't let him hurt ya, i won't let anyone hurt ya…” Sans trailed off slowly, one loud snore came from him and he jerked up, surprised by himself. 

Seeing that Papyrus started laughing loudly while cooking. Sans flushed and looked to his mate, “so.. um.. your bro doesn't know about us?” he asked, rubbing his eyes a little. “is… he gonna try and hurt me?” he felt stupid for asking, but he didn't exactly know how protective or non protective Edge was of his own brother.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly but looked concerned at his mate, “i haven’ seen ‘im since the morning before we talked thin’s out. he is gunna be mad at me fer hidin’ it but o’derwise he won’ try anythin’. i’m da aggressive protective bro’der.” rubbing his mates back comfortingly, he furrows his brow, “sweethear’ ya been real’ tired lately, yer okay?” his tail still hiding away wrapping around his leg further worried his mate is sick.

He knows he has kinda pushed his reclusive mate lately to 3 orgasm in less than 24 hours and a lot of research and stress. He smiled softly at his mate, “yer wanna take it a bit easier for nex’ few days.” he said more than asked, worried over the state of his mate.  
\---  
Sans pulled his mate in for a long hug, his bones were slightly heated. “i think i'm just gonna fall asleep when ya leave tonight… really am tired.” he mumbled. He squeezed Red slightly before pulling away, i'll try to read some more of the book tomorrow too. so, don't worry alright, i'll take it easy.” he promised. 

Papyrus glanced over to see Sans rattling softly, it confused him to no end but he figured with Red leaving tonight then his brother would get proper sleep. He took some plates down while shrugging it off and filled their bowls up with the taco dinner. He handed Red and Sans the bowls before going to sit at the table.  
\---  
Red looked less than appeased but nodded, “sure sweethear’ ya rest up.” he smiled slightly as Papyrus passed him his bowl, “than’s pap.” he gave a last worried glance at his mate before slowly starting to eat his meal. Seemingly deep in thought, worry creasing his brow as he chewed through his food. Rubbing his hand over the bite mark he wondered slightly why he seemed like something was really wrong. 

“lemme know how da book goes, i gotta work double shifts da next couple o’ days.” he grumbled around his fork looking at the table, “gotta ge’ some money tagether and look fer a place. i’ll text ya but i probably won’ see ya til tuesday.” He thinks about how he has to work all weekend and monday as double shifts. He groans slightly, “but we will also see each o’der wednesday nigh’ too.” he smiled slightly glancing at his mate, “as long as yer be’der.”  
\---  
Nodding slowly as he ate he glanced away, “there's nothing wrong with me, i'm just tired so don't worry yourself romeo.” he said calmly. He really didn't want to worry Red over nothing, even if he was feeling a bit of a dizzy spell coming on. He smiled as he ate, “an paps, this tastes great. tell blueberry thanks for the suggestion..” 

He held Red's free hand while they ate dinner, feeling a bit down since Red was leaving and they probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a few days. His soul pounded harshly at the thought, as he slowly finished off the food.  
\---  
Red nodded, “the food was great pap, but i really gotta go talk ta my bro.” Getting up he took his bowl to the sink, returning to his mate he kisses his forehead and frowned at the slight heat. “keep in touch ok?” he asked Sans but looked at Paps as he said it, unable to keep the concern from his face. With a last kiss to his mate he waved and then vanished too his own place. Sinking onto the couch waiting on his bro.  
\---  
“course, see ya later romeo.” Sans smiled and sweetly kissed back before watching his mate disappear. Sans went still for a few seconds before getting up to take his own plate to the sink, wobbly and eye lights hazy. “paps… i'm gonna clock out for the night.. so… yeah.” he shivered. 

Papyrus stood up worried and walked over to his brother, “That's fine, let me help you to bed..” he picked his brother up, feeling his skull slightly as he walked to the bedroom. Sans felt quite off, and he sighed, sighing a bit heavier when seeing the state of his bed. “Really Sans, you can't just…” he trailed off when noticing his brother had fallen asleep. Sucking in a breath he tucked his brother in, feeling his skull once more. If his brother wasn't feeling better by the morning he would have someone come in to give his brother a check up.   
\---  
Red sat down with his brother, who was mad when he got home, Edge growled at him, “where the hell have you been? You have been gone for four days and i don’t even get a courtesy text.” 

Red flinched watching his brother pace like he used to in the guard, “i was only gone da one nigh’ ya just were out wit’ honey da o’der ones.” he mumbled at his bro, “i was wit’ ma mate.” 

Edge paused looking at his brother and running his forehead, “so you do have a mate? I was wondering if that was what had you so gloomy before.” Edge nodded, “next time text me when your going so i don’t have to expect you home.” with that he walked off to the kitchen to have a quick meal before retiring to bed. 

Red however gaped at how his brother handled that, shaking his head, he got up and went to his room, climbing in bed to try to sleep before his long work shifts started at 6am. He grumbled slightly about Edge being a dick, then sighed, the bed felt colder and more empty without his mate. The thought of his mate worrying him further, he seemed really off, with that thought on his mind he fell into a fitful sleep.  
\---  
Sans was woke up way too early the next morning by his brother who was placing a warm washcloth on his skull. He groaned and tried to move his brothers hands away from his skull. “paps… too early..” he groaned, frowning deeply. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand seeing that it was six in the morning. 

Papyrus sighed and flinched slightly when being pushed away, “Sans you have a fever, just get some more sleep, I'm going to be calling your doctor over today, so all you have to do is lay in bed today. Do you want me to notify Red that you're sick?” he asked, fixing the washcloth. 

Sans gave up after his brother spoke and his bones rattled warningly, “no doctor, ‘m not sick… and don't tell red either… i don't want him ta worry.” he yawned, closing his eyes again. He heard his brother tsk disapprovingly. 

Papyrus was absolutely going to call in a doctor, but he would hold off on telling Red, knowing the other had to work the next few days to save up to get a place of his own. Though he was already having plans on moving in with his own mate, he would bring this up with Red at some point before the monster got his soul set on a particular place. They had plenty of rooms here anyway, and Papyrus knew how hard it was to stay away from your mate, and he wasn’t even marked by Blue nor Razz. 

Sans ended up falling back asleep, so Papyrus got up to get a few snacks and water bottles to put on his brothers nightstand with a note before he left, calling a doctor to come in at noon before heading off to Blue's home.  
\---  
Red went off to work, fixing cars, changing tire, talking to stupid people who don’t understand that if you drive for so long without changing your tires they will pop. He was exhausted running around the shop. Taking a quick break at 11am for the first time in 5 hours he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Sans.

Red: hey sweetheart, hope you had a good sleep.

Waiting for a response he made his way across the street to grab a coffee and sandwich from the small bakery there.  
\---   
Sans was still laying on his back in bed when he got the text. He grunted and picked up his phone eyes glancing over the text and he purred slightly. He had started to type while laying down, right before his phone fell down onto his face. It was a Nokia. Sans flinched and laid there for a few moments. When he finally moved the phone he saw that what he had wrote was sent anyway. 

Sans: slept fine, still tired though and miss

Was all it said. Rolling his eyes he moved onto his side and continued to type, 

Sans: missing you, i was just about to read some more. hope your day goes well.

He sent the message and glanced at the book, slowly picking it up and grabbing his reading glasses that had been discarded when he was dressing. He curled up in bed for awhile, drifting off every few seconds and jerking awake to read more. He felt clammy and disoriented, only getting worse as the minutes passed by until he heard a firm knock on the door and he shakily got out of bed. Wondering who exactly it was. 

When he opened the door and saw it was his fucking doctor he groaned and leaned against the doorway. “go away, false alarm, i’m fine dr. shitferbrains.” he shuddered, looking awful at the moment. 

“It's Dr. Gaster to you, now move aside. Papyrus called me early this morning, telling me you’re sick. You haven’t been sick in quite some time.” He looked down at Sans accusingly. 

Sans frowned, looking away, “none of your business, and again i’m not sick. paps was just being overbearing- hey!” He was pushed aside as the doctor had enough of his excuses already. 

“Go lay on the couch so I can do my job Sans. It’ll be easier if you just comply.” he shooed a grumbling Sans off and watched as the skeleton used the wall to support himself as he walked. “Not sick my ass.” he scoffed, following him to the living room.

Thus Sans torturous evening ensued.  
\---  
Red watched the first text come in choppy before the second followed, “fine ma ass, yer still tire’.” he rubbed a hand over his face heading back to the shop to get back ta work. “if him er pap don’t tell me da truth by tomorra’, i’m gunna go over d’ere and take over.” grumbling slightly. He continued to work until he got off at 8pm, heading home over exhausted he texted his mate again.

Red: how was da book? hope your gettin’ better.

He smirked at his small jab towards knowing his mate is sick, he showered quickly before climbing into his soft comfy bed and trying to stay awake to try and talk to his mate just a little bit.

Red: day one done two more to go then i can come see ya again.  
\---  
Sans was currently having a pretty bad time. First off Gaster had immediately noticed his new marking and teased him about finally getting someone besides his brother to hang out with. If that wasn’t the worst of it all, he also got the pleasure of knowing his body was getting pretty fucked up. Apparently not having a heat in quite a few years and lack of interaction could jeopardize your body. So after finally getting that much needed interaction his bones were trying to get their heat back on. Only to hit a few thousand road bumps in the way. Maybe he was exaggerating but that’s how it sounded to him after hearing Gasters explanation. 

Rubbing his face tiredly Sans took a deep breath, “i’m in heat.. but not? that’s what you’re trying to tell me?” He questioned, “how the hell do i stop it? i’m not putting my mate through this, it’s my fault for being so stupid..” He groaned.

Gaster raised a brow and deadpanned, “Yes it is your fault. I recommend being around your mate though, or anyone really. If you continue to torture yourself like this then the cycle will continue. I suggest nipping this habit in the bud, let nature take its course. You’ll stop feeling this way after a few days if you still believe in keeping yourself locked up, but this will happen again and again Sans. Do what’s right.” The doctor got up, packing some of his equipment. “I’ll be calling Papyrus tonight to let him know of your state.” Before Sans could retort the doctor was already walking out the door.

He never did get to read Red’s texts as he laid on the couch till his brother came home.


	10. Chapter 10: Down with the Sickness

Red fell asleep with his phone in his hand, waiting for a response, sleeping poorly due to worry, he ended up having nightmares all night. Shooting awake he looked at the clock and groaned, 5am. Time to get ready for work, looking at his phone he saw there were still no messages, brow furrowing he picked it up. Texting as he walked to the kitchen groggily, he waved a good morning to his bro. 

Red: Pap, is Sans okay, he hasn’t responded to my texts since yesterday afternoon.

To say Red was concerned was and understatement, his bite mark getting slightly irritated more and more, his soul crying out to see his mate. He groaned, rubbing his sternum he poured a cup of coffee and slumped into a dining room chair.  
\---  
Papyrus had been on Sans case all night, trying desperately to get his brother to call Red. Things would’ve been better with just his presence but Sans was insufferable and stubborn. So he ended up keeping an eye on his brother all night, not getting much sleep himself in case something drastic happened during the night. He was startled by his phone going off so early in the morning and he rubbed his eyes as he read Red’s text. Glancing at his brother, who was rattling badly in his sleep, Papyrus gulped before betraying his brother’s trust.

Papyrus: SANS IS NOT IN GOOD SHAPE. HIS BODY IS REJECTING HIS OWN HEAT, THOUGH HE DOESN’T WANT YOU TO KNOW. I’M SORRY FOR SPRINGING THIS ON YOU, AND I KNOW YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK. I’M CURRENTLY WATCHING OVER HIM THOUGH. DO WHAT YOU WILL WITH THIS INFORMATION. 

He set down his phone and looked at his brother again who was twitching every so often. It was uncomforting knowing there was nothing he could do to help, except try and keep him in bed and keep him fed.  
\---   
Red put his coffee down and checked his text, reading the text before rereading it, he growled lowly. Edge looked at his brother, “Red, what's wrong?” he asked concerned, his temper had been doing so well, what would trigger this, he wondered. 

Red grabbed the chair next to him and threw it at the wall, breaking both the chair and putting a hole in the drywall. He put his phone down aggressively and stormed up to his room, he began to pack a bag with clothes, mustard bottles, books, a sketchbook and pencils then stared at his bedside drawer like it offended him personally.

Edge watched his brother storm off flinching at the mess in the kitchen, he sighed and grabbed Reds phone, looking over the text he was simultaneously confused and informed. “So Sans is his mate, and something is wrong. The fact his mate is hiding from Red would cause his outburst.” tapping Red’s screen he sighed sending a text to Papyrus.

Red: this is Edge, if Sans keeps avoiding Red things will get bad for both of them. I’m going to get Red to stop breaking things but Sans needs to talk to him, before he does something drastic, like try to leave again.

Edge looked up to see Red storming down the stairs with a duffle bag and ran to grab him, “shit, Red stop.” looking him over Edge panicked, “please, don’t leave Red, you need to stay here for your mate.”

Red growled at his brother, “if ma mate wanted me, he would ‘ave asked fer me ta help wit’ his heat.” trying to push past his brother he snarled when he was grabbed and taken to the living room. Being sat on the couch he snarled again, “fuck off bro. ma mate don’ wan’ me and ya wan’ me ta move. so i’m goin, i’ll write ya a fuckin pos’card.” he growled, trying to get up and around his brother.

Edge growled back now, “CALL YOUR MATE. NOW RED.” thrusting the phone into Red’s hand he crossed his arms and waited.

Snarling at his brother he snatched the phone and dialed angrily into the phone, pressing it to his skull.  
\---   
Sans was startled awake by his loud ringtone, he looked around the room and saw his brother walking over to pick up Sans phone that had fallen on the floor during the night. When seeing it was Red, Papyrus flinched and handed the phone over to his confused brother. “Red is calling you, I’ll step out. Call if you need anything.” He said, rubbing Sans skull slightly before walking out on his bewildered brother.

Sans looked at his phone, hazily reading ‘Red’ before he answered the phone, words slurred and letting his skull hit the pillow again he gulped. “red… miss me already?” he heaved as he spoke, finding it painful. He cursed silently and with a shaky breath he murmured, “please, fuck, ‘urts red… it hurts…” His will was slowly falling away, knowing his mate was just on the other side of the phone. “this ‘s just peachy ain’ it..” he chuckled dryly, knowing his brother must’ve said something for Red to be calling his this early.  
\---  
Red growled still, it was weaker from hearing his mate in distress but the anger was still there, “yer fuckin lied ta me, yer said yer were fine, i fin’ out yer rejectin' yer heat and yer don’ want me around ta ‘elp ya.” He looked at his brother baring his teeth at the gesturing Edge was making to calm down. He bit back a snarl, “i can feel yer sick through da fuckin mark, er did ya ferget tha.” he was pacing, not sure whether to help his mate or run.

“if yer don’ want me d’ere tell me now.” he growled through the phone, his resolve and anger were fighting with his urgency to help and protect his mate. His brain giving him mixed signals that were causing him to get a migraine, he stared as his brother put his duffel bag back on the ground and made his way out of the room.   
\---  
Sans flinched when hearing the anger in Red’s voice. Rubbing his face at the misinformation Red had. Trying and failing to sit up, Sans ended up curling up in his bed with his tail wrapping around him tightly. “‘m not rejecting my heat on purpose, i haven’t been ‘round others in any way like i’ve been wit’ you, so... so my heats just stopped m-my body is tryin’ so hard ta go into heat but it can’t… an’ please, please don’t think i wouldn’t want ya ‘round… i.. just feel like i’m troubling ya. it’s so painful without ya ‘ere” Sans wiped his eyes and sniffled into the phone. His own soul thumped in agony, leaving pain in its wake. Tearing into his sheets Sans blubbered, cramping up. 

“r..red, please get over ‘ere now.” he sniveled.   
\---  
Red growled before hanging up and grabbing his duffel bag from the table, he teleported before his brother could say anything. Appearing in the next moment he dropped his bag and climbed to the bed, “you think helping my mate is a burden ta me?” he grumbled, “ya should have called me immediately. how do ya fix it, how can we get yer body to start it’s cycle again?” he asked, the growl still present, his tail wrapping protectively around his mates.

He wrapped around Sans and kissed his forehead, flinching at the heat there, “i’m pissed at ya fer pushin’ me away when ya needed me. but i’m here fer ya, i’m not goin’ anywhere taday.” he grumbled deeply to his mate. “if ya ever do dis again, i’ll do more den jus’ throw a chair an’ storm off.”   
\---  
When his mate finally popped into the room Sans reached out for him, even if he looked murderous at the moment. “i‘m so sorry..” he pulled Red into his arms, trembling as he spoke and faltering when Red said he threw a chair. His body went through a few more painful throbs till his soul recognized his mates own. He inhaled sharply at the slow relief he got from it, like a drug. He dug his fingers into his mate’s shirt, pulling him flushed against his frail body. 

“my doc said, need ya close… need ya close to ‘jumpstart’ my heat.” He slurred, face pressed up against Red’s sternum. “you.. okay with missing work for this?” He murmured, looking up at Red. His eye lights barely even there, so dim, almost lifeless.  
\---  
Reds grip tightened as he turned and bit the pillow under his head, muffling the snarl that bubbled up. He turned back to glower at his mate, “i’m fine with missin’ work ta help my mate.” looking into the barely there lights he faltered until he realized what his mate just said. Rolling away from his mate, so his back faced him he crossed his arms, “yer sure yer ain’t missin da pain, ya know since yer fuckin’ doc told ya ta call me as i can make ya better. yer decided that it wasn’t even worth bringin’ up ta me.” 

Red didn’t know what to feel, hurt, angry or worried, all of them battling on to only flare his temper more. He tightened his claws, “woul’ ya ‘ave even contacted me? if i hadn’ texted paps, if my bro hadn’t made me call ya.” he growled, “would i even be here, er would ya be sufferin’ in silence, keepin' me in da dark?” He didn’t know what to do at this point.  
\---  
His eyes widened at the hurt and outrage coming from the other. He knew he was an idiot, but he had thought he had been doing this for Red. He hadn’t wanted the other to feel resentment towards him, or feel crossed. He didn’t bother with answering Red’s question either though, knowing full well that he had been hiding himself and suffering all these years in the darkness of the house. He had thought he had been doing the right thing… but he was beginning to realize that his methods were more than irking. Above all Sans felt fear.

The last thing he wanted was to lose what he had been building with Red. Sans raised a hand up above his soul, eye lights dimming more at the negative emotions filling the atmosphere around them. In his slow foggy mind the few words he could recognize were thoughts about the pissed off monster before him. Not wanting to let him slip through his fingers, Sans didn’t want to be alone again. How would he let Red know though, without driving the small skeleton away from him any further? Well… one thought came to mind.

Sans gripped Red’s shirt tightly, looking so defeated as small beads of nervous sweat rolled down his skull and his bones rattled, aching, desiring to be touched. Sans brought forth his soul for Red, giving up the only thing he could to let the monster in. To let his monster in. He pushed the small blue soul towards Red, whining at the cool air hitting it. He couldn’t get any words out of his tightening throat.  
\---  
Red had waited for a response, but as the silence continued he had begun to just feel sadness, tears dripping from his sockets. Not even his mate being told by his doctor to see him, wanted him around. He shakily tried to sit up, but felt the grip on his shirt, looking over to Sans, through the tears he made out the glow of the others soul. He gulped and swallowed the lump gathering in his throat. Looking into Sans dim eye lights he gaped at the floating piece of him, reaching out hesitantly he held it close.

Furrowing his brow slightly he looked a little lost, his soul was practically slamming into his rib cage to get closer to the feeling. Closer to the need and want, radiating off the small heart, he studied the larger skeleton, hand tracing over Sans cheek he sighed, “i don’ know wha’ ta do!” he was soft spoken, sadness laced every word, “i jus’ want ya better.” he murmured. Leaning down he kissed Sans carefully on the mouth, sighing at the comforting feeling, his impatient soul dying to get out and merge with Sans own. He caressed the blue culmination and softened, “i… i wish i could hate ya fer this, but i want ya better. i wan’ dis ta work, i told ya ta keep me, even if i’s just as a friend, never push me away.” he led down next to his mate, getting close to the other once again.  
\---  
Gulping, and sighing lightly at the kiss, he let the other finish talking. His soul growing to a comfortable heat in his mates hand. With some restraint Sans pushed forth his feelings, his detachment towards the world, and he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing closely on the little things he needed Red to know, but couldn’t say in words. He focused on the previous afternoon, trying to convey why exactly he hadn’t wanted to let his mate know, and how he knew now that his habit was tearing him apart inside. He never wanted to make the other cry, and he wished he had the will to wipe away every tear. 

With a soft sob coming from Sans he pushed forth the years of loneliness and panic he had faced, letting his mate in on all the days he woke up and just did nothing, couldn’t even respond to Papyrus. The larger monster hated himself for it, then one morning he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He had another nightmare and his brother was forcing him to leave the house for the day. It had turned into such a bad morning when he had gone to the museum. Then someone appeared. Sans put on display the feelings he felt and the knowledge of first meeting Red. He had felt dread, not because he was meeting an alternate him, but because he felt like he would never deserve a mate. So with the already bad morning he made a stupid decision and pushed one good thing away. He regretted it that night. He truly did. 

Then with slight nudges from his brother, building up what confidence he had, Sans gave himself a chance to let this light into his life. He showed Red his love he felt, though apprehensive at first. With every smile, every kiss and kindness Red had showed him, he felt the walls he built crumbling down. For this one monster in his arms.

Sans stopped the flow of memories and emotions. He had fat tears rolling down his face, hiccupping at the end of remembering how close he had been ready to fall again. Up until he let Red into his life. He was a weak monster, overlooked, desperate to leave everything, but he wanted more than anything to push through. He wanted to survive, to love. He would do anything for Red.  
\---  
Red let out a shuddering sigh at the waves of emotions and memories. Pulling Sans closer to himself, “i’m not goin’ ta leave ya. remember i promised. not till ya push me away.” tears were still pooling in his sockets bright red and threatening to spill over. Every emotion he felt breaking his heart just a little bit more each time.

His soul began to project to its mates soul, being so near it projected love, care, protection and affection. Red wasn't leaving, yes he was quick to anger which was made clear this morning but as long as he was asked to stay, he would always be there. Caressing his mates face softly he began to purr, anger almost fully gone, it still burned a little in the heat of being pushed away but right now, he was upset he wanted his mate happy, healthy and to survive.

“i wan’ a life wit’ ya an’ i can’ do dat if ya push me away an’ ignore yer doctor” rumbling gently he nuzzled into the larger ribs, “don’ scare me again, i may not hurt ya physically but if ya pull dat bullshit again i won’t be as fergivin’.” Red leaned up and kissed his mate pouring affection and longing into the kiss. He loved this dumb monster, he was willing to show that more than before.  
\------  
Sans let Red hold him, care for him. His blue soul started to get back its shine as his mate’s own soul projected those feelings to him. With a few deep and stuttering breaths he was able to kiss back. He felt emotionally exhausted, desperately wanting to fall back asleep. He however forced open his eyes, still dim, but there was a small glint in them. “i won't do that again… i promise red. i'll give ya my mind and soul if you ever have doubts. i'm yours..” he reached up to carefully wipe the tears from his mates eyes, though his were still watery.  
Sans looked determined to make it up to Red somehow. Someway.  
\---  
Red smiled and wiped his tears away in response and sighed, “go back ta sleep love, i’ll be ‘ere when ya wake up.” kissing his forehead he reached over to grab the duffel bag from beside the bed.

Pulling out a book to read and his phone he called his work letting them know about a family emergency. His boss yelled and Red snarled at him that he never takes time off and to suck it. Hanging up he sighed and opened the book, shooting a text off to Edge and Papyrus that he was with Sans.

He curled around his mate, tail wrapping around sans he nuzzled close and purred.   
\---  
Sans relaxed in his mates hold, growling lightly when he heard Red’s boss yelling at him, but backed off when the other told him off. He kept his arms wrapped around his mate, soul still out on display for him as he fell asleep. He sweetly purred back to red, lightly sniffling every so often until he fell asleep. Sans drifted in and out of sleep as the morning progressed and his body shifted closer to his heat. 

The larger skeleton woke up a few times with painful cramps in his joints, clinging to his mate until they stopped and he was able to sleep again. It was unbearable for him as the hours went by. He groaned and hid his face into Red’s shirt when there was a knock at the his bedroom door. 

“Brother? Red? Are you in there?” He asked rather quietly. It was unlike Paps to be home at this time. “I have lunch if you want something to eat... “ He sounded saddened. Papyrus hadn’t wanted to snitch on his brother, but knew it was the right thing to do. He also wasn’t sure though if Red was in the room or not, having not checked just in case.  
\---  
Red tried to comfort Sans as much as possible, but his heat’s were just sweaty and full of really inappropriate thoughts about everything. He was at a loss of what to do, he rubbed the others back gently shushing at his mate. Cooing softly, he had at one point put Sans soul away but occasionally would start projecting himself to sooth the pain his mate felt. He had stopped reading and began drawing at some point, tail always wrapped around some part of his mate, he sighed and tapped the pencil against the page.

Hearing Papyrus at the door he looked up, “come in pap.” smiling weakly he watched the taller enter, “hey pap, than’s fer da food.”   
\---  
Papyrus smiled lightly, “It’s no problem… how’s he doing? He looks better, or at least he’s stopped rattling… How are you holding up?” Pap set the food beside the bed, giving his brother a few glances. 

Sans was sort of listening in, but in the end his mind was rather fogged up. His tail twitched agitated at the new presence in the room and let out a low growl. His fingers dug into Red’s shirt, pulling on it. The heat growing slowly as he tensed up. 

Papyrus looked surprised and put his hands up slightly. His brother never straight out growled at him like that. He tried to blame it on how worked up Sans was getting. It was better than thinking that his older brother was mad at him. “I think I’ll be staying the night at Blue’s house. Will you be fine watching over Sans?” He asked while slowly backing out of the room.  
\---  
Red huffed and looked at Sans who was now growling, “yeah pap, i got dis. go talk ta yer mate a bit.” he turned a quick smirk back to Papyrus sending him a wink, “than’s fer da food pap.” he smiled gently before ignoring anything else and turning back to his mate and flicking his forehead gently, “‘ey i'm da one wit’ da temper, don’ go tryin’ ta steal my label.” he smirked and leaned down to kiss him gently.

He pulled back and looked at his mate, “possessive 'er cranky?” he asked with a bit of humor in his voice, leaning down and nuzzling Sans carefully. He pulled away and closed the sketchbook, putting it and the pencil away. Reaching to the bedside he grabbed the food and offered some to his sick mate. “eat love.”  
\---  
Papyrus left the room quickly with a small wave goodbye, knowing his brother would be in good hands while he was gone. 

Sans meanwhile eased up and looked up to his mate when hearing the door close gently with a click. He kissed back, sitting up slowly while doing so, needing the bit of movement. He hummed lightly at Red’s words, purring a soft, “mine...” as a response. Now that the other was gone, he could simply study his mate, eyes lidding as he took Red in. Then food was in front of him and he frowned slightly, as if just realizing how hungry he was. Sans opened his mouth, tail wagging leisurely, and mouth salivating when offered something to eat.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly, “we can’ both be possessive, dis will get messy if we are.” smiling he pops a chunk of sandwich into Sans mouth, “yer gunna scare yer bro away if ya end up like me.” He nuzzled his mate tail flicking slightly, it wrapped around Sans leg to hold on to him. “how ya feelin’ sweethear'?” scanning over Sans he wonders if the other should get up and walk around a bit. “ya in pain 'er tired… horny?” he asked softly, not sure how to deal with Sans heat which was so far less animalistic than Red’s can be.  
\---  
While munching on bits of the sandwich the larger finally sat up fully for the first time over the past twelve or so hours. He groaned lightly and caught onto what his mate was asking. The pain had been numbed down, and to him it seemed like his body was still trying to get back into motion with how heated he felt. He certainly felt the need to cling to his mate, but eating was helping with those urges for now. “i really.. wanna stretch my legs. an i’m not in pain anymore, burning up a bit, but i don’t think my heat is going to kick in for awhile…” he covered his mouth to yawn and slowly swung his legs off the bed. 

Sans sat there, cheekbones flushed as a shiver ran through him at the movement. “will ya help me around… please?” He asked when looking to Red. His eye lights were brighter once more, though he looked sleepy.. Or at least fatigued.  
\---  
Red watched Sans, nodding slightly he stood, offering his hands to his mate to help him move, “i’m glad yer startin’ ta feel be’der.” his tail still looped around the other but shifted higher so Sans could move around. “where da ya wanna move ta?” he asked quietly, he seemed hesitant and a little uneasy, clearly still worried. 

“kitchen, livin’ room, observatory 'er outside?” he smiled softly, easing his mate out of bed. Resisting the urge to grab his face and pull it in for a deep kiss he smirks, “let me kno’ when yer heat starts up.”  
\---  
The larger seized Red’s hand as he was helped up, silently thanking the tail around him for holding him up and keep him from stumbling to the floor. He brought Red’s hand up to kiss it and mumbled against the other’s bones, “we can try ta go outside… i’m kinda missing the sunlight. we can curl up on the swinging bench on the front porch, bring some chips out with us? sound good?” he smiled, feeling up for going outside. He needed some fresh air after having been stuck in his stuffy room all day. 

He kissed his mates hand a few more times with a steady rumble coming out of him, “an, don’t worry, i think ya might be the first to know when my heat kicks up.” He knew for a fact that he had a certain scent when his heat kicked up, knowing so after previous visits from his doctor and from Papyrus being around. “let’s not dwell on it till it happens…”   
\---  
Nodding Red smiled slightly and helped Sans make it down to the front door. Opening it he took a breath of air in before smiling genuinely and helping his mate to the porch bench. Helping to get him to sit he purred before running back inside, going through the contents in the kitchen he came out with a few different chips and some instant coffees. 

Plopping himself down on the bench he passed a coffee and bag of chips to Sans before smiling and looking around the surrounding area. “yer luck’ ta live out ‘ere, i’s beautiful.” he purred, tail swaying behind him. His face fell into a slight frown after a thought hits him and he leans into his mate, groaning. “i don’ know wha’ i’m gunna do, this week was gunna ge’ me a deposi’ fer a place ta rent.” 

Sighing he tried to figure something out in his head, “if i work a couple a triples nex’ weekend, i should be able ta make it work, i might need ta get ano’der job again.” Groaning at the reminder of when he worked four jobs to support him and his brother he dropped his head into his hands, looking up to his mate, “can’ go back ta my old job ta get quick money, ya would kill me.” He leans fully onto Sans taking a deep drink of his coffee.  
\---  
Sans had opened up the bag of chips as Red spoke and he scooted slightly closer. His tail dragged on the floor as they swung in the porch chair. He leaned his head onto Red’s skull, huffing slightly. “i mean… red..” he started off softly. “if ya really need to move out… and your brother keeps bothering you about it, why won’t you just stay here? we have space for ya… and i would want ya closer anyway…” he fidgeted. Sans set the bag down to hold onto Red’s hand again. “will ya at least consider it.. for me?” He gave Red pleading eyes. 

“i know it’s sudden and i still have to talk with paps about it, but it’s an alternative. ya won’t have to worry about rent… paps and i just pay for groceries, well i mean he does… but uh, yeah. ya can pick any room, it’d be like having a room’mate’.” he chuckled lightly, blue blush spreading across his face.  
\---  
Red sighed, “i dun’ know, its very early, an’ i gotta pay yer fer it.” he mumbled into his still covered face, “a’ least den i wouldn’t have ta suck cock fer money again.” wrapping his tail around his mate, “we woul’ be at greater risk of havin’ a kid too, alway’ bein aroun’ each o’der.” he glances up at his mate and blushed.

Looking quickly away he ate some chips before grumbling, “i woul'n mind bein’ arou d ya more d'ough.” leaning up he placed a kiss on his mates cheek, “i’ll t'ink abou’ it kay?”  
\---  
Sans nodded slowly but his eyes widened a bit when hearing what Red used to do. He felt disheartened for a moment before pulling the smaller onto his lap, hugging him tightly. “you’ll never have to worry about that ever again… as long as i’m around i’ll take care of ya, just like what you’re doing for me.” He kissed all over his mates skull, “and ain’t that what the condoms are for romeo? we can be civil.” Sans calmly rubbed along his mate’s back. 

He sighed when Red said he would think about being roommates with him. Knowing it was pretty sudden, and unexpected, but he also couldn’t imagine anything better than to wake up each morning with the knowledge that his mate wasn’t far away. “hey as long as it’s considered.” he mumbled, closing his eyes and soaking in the sunlight from where they sat on the porch. The cool air was calming to his bones, a gentle breeze passing by them had Sans melting into the wooden backside of the porch swing with his mate tucked into him, he absentmindedly kissed and rumbled against his mate’s mark.   
\---  
Red sighed as he relaxed into his mate, purring, before groaning slightly. His legs pressing together as his mark was given attention, “sans... “ he was groaning and looking up to the big guy, “i’s sensitive.” he murmurs, blushing slightly. Looking away he thinks, “we can’t be civil, we ‘ave gotten intimate two times in three days, and we struggled ta keep from full sex each time.” his phalanges picking slightly at his mates pants, “we also don’ know how we are gunna be with proper hea’s. we coul’ easily make a mistake, we too touchy ta not make mistakes.” he chuckles.

Looking up at his mate, ‘we still ‘aven't even finished de damn book wit’ all da warnin’s on what da risks of early matin’ are.” he smirked, climbing into his mates lap and straddling him, “ya jus’ growled at yer bro, and i broke shit from a small one sided fight. how we gunna handle livin’ tagethe’.” fully laying over his mates ribs purring softly, he tucked his head in Sans neck. “i wan’ a just concerned i’m gonna do somethin’ stupi’.”  
\---   
Sans grumbled, knowing full well Red was right. He nuzzled the skull under his jaw and closed his eyes. “alright… ya got me there.” he muttered, putting one foot on the ground to swing them back and forth. Sans kept trying to come up with small arguments in his head, but shot them down himself, blaming it on the heat in his body, clouding his rational thoughts. He ate a few more chips before nearly falling asleep on the chair. He sat upright with a small huff, “this is so antagonizing, i don’t even want ta sleep…” he rubbed an eye socket, using his other hand to keep Red upright. 

“can ya distract me? i’ve been wondering about what ya told me during our little game night the other day… the one about all those dildos ya found. what the fuck was up with that?” Sans chuckled. “how’d ya come across that find oh sweet mate of mine?”  
\---  
Red grinned against his mates chest and traced his finger over his clothed sternum, “so a few o’ us were very drunk, an’ we decided to see who coul’ find the most cringy item at de dump.” smiling slightly he looked up at his mates jaw before kissing it slightly, “well undyne decided dat we all ‘ad ta do a dare if we found any anime stuff, which d’ere were tons. so i was given a empty, relatively clean can filled wit’ dump wate’.”

Caressing over his mates jaw and tracing down his neck slowly he smiled, taking in every dip and slope of his mate up close. “i was a few drin’s ahead and very high so i dran’ it. d’en doggo comes from behin’ me saying he found a raunchy smellin’ bag, it was a sex convention discard bag from orgy night. d’ere were flyers and all in d’ere. i’ was filled with dildo’s, vibrators and various o’der t’ings ta get yer rocks off.” 

Nuzzling into Sans ribs, his fingers traced lower over his sternum and the joints of the ribs through his shirt, “i was pukin’ fer a week. i thin’ alph took da toys and cleaned em all heavy duty and sold em to o’der pervs. not sure bu’ i neve’ went drinkin’ with da guard again.” he shuddered den smirked, “what’s yer sexiest embarrassin’ secret?” he practically purred looking up at his mate.  
\---  
Sans scrunched up at the story, though it was hilarious in a sense, it was plenty gross too. He ended up gripping Red a little harder when his bones were being explored. “i don’t blame ya for not drinking with them again, that sounds horrible.” he shook his head slightly and thought back, trying to think of one before flushing at a sudden memory. “oh stars.. well, ahem..” He gulped and hesitantly looked into the crimson eye lights in front of him. 

“when i was just learning about, well uh, masturbation, i had forgot to lock my door.. and we had company over that day too.” Sans groaned and continued his story, “i was really feeling antsy so i had moved to my room to quickly get off, but someone walked in on me when they were trying to find the bathroom. i ended up half pulling my pants back on so fast that when they finally saw me with my pants down right above my knees all i said was, ‘whoa! you scared the pants right off of me!’ and i think that’s the last time i ever saw that monster again.” 

Sans let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, though sputtering a bit when Red’s hand teased him more. While glancing away, Sans bit his tongue embarrassingly, “red, why ya gotta tease me like that, m’not fully in heat yet but ya still got my magic forming from just your touch.”   
\---  
Red chuckled, “nice save sansy,” he watched his fingers move before blushing and pulling his hand away, “sorry, i didn’ realize i was doin’ it.” looking down he groaned, “i thin’ i’m fascinated yer even ‘ere wit’ me.” smiling he leaned up, kissing his jaw again. “i don’ need ya in ‘eat ta appreciate yer body.” he purred softly.   
\---  
Sans leaned in to bring Red into a kiss after that comment. His hand found its way to the back of Red’s skull, deepening the kiss with care. His other hand was now on Red’s hip bone. His tongue shyly came out to swipe against his mate’s teeth, thankful he had no close neighbors and wasn’t expecting anyone. At least he didn’t have to move off the porch, it felt different though, different when he was kissing his mate outside rather than in the comfort of his home. Outside with his magic formed, wet and hot for the smaller skeleton on his lap. His tail came up to coil around Red’s spine. Sans pressed his legs together, giving a soft whimper to his mate when a few cramps had him squeezing his hand on the back of Red’s neck.  
\---  
Red returned the kiss, allowing his mates tongue in to explore, returning the favor. Purring when the tail coiled and hand rest on his bones he sighed into his mates mouth. Then the squeezing started and he moaned quietly trying to force it down. Gripping at Sans shirt he pulled away, “are ya ok?” he asked, his voice choked and husky, not sure why he was suddenly so horny but trying to calm down for his sick, tired mate. “ya wanna go lay down again?” He looked at Sans face without looking into his eyes, keeping his own blown, hazy lights hidden from his mate. He was supposed to be taking care of him not trying to fuck him, that can wait.  
\---   
Sans forced himself to relax, though it didn’t help the soreness in his bones. Gulping he shook his head, “i’m not okay, all i can think ‘bout right now is you red. it’s like having, your poison staring at you in a glass case, ya can see it but can’t get it within your grasp.” Sans slowly scraped over the back of Red’s neck, “the last thing i want right now is ta lay down and sleep.” he nearly spat. His fingers trailed from the back of his lovers neck to his mark, pinching at it and growling lightly, mainly in frustration. The larger skeleton was hot to the touch, a faint minty smell came from him, though it was hard to detect.  
\---  
Purring slightly, he moaned at the pinch on his mark, “ya keep pushing ma mark, but tell me you don’ wan’ me ta tease ya.” he groans arching slightly into his chest, “i can lay ya down, but yer won’ be sleeping.” he purred to his mate, leaning forward he licked a strip over his clavicle. His magic pooling low in his pelvis, he tried to pull back, “yer sick, we shouldn’t be tirin’ ya out more.” he growled as he thrust his hips slightly. 

The lick over his clavicle began small nips and kisses over Sans’ neck, groaning as his hands touched ribs, and caressed his jaw again. Tail swaying behind him happily, he smirked, “i packed condoms wit’ ma clo’es dis time but i don’ really wanna leave da swing. er yer lap.” he thrusted his hips once again causing the swing to rock beneath them.  
\---   
Sans tilted his skull back momentarily, letting out a groan. His grasp on Red’s hip tightened while listening. “i’m not sick” he gasped, “‘m just h- ahhh fuck, having a hard time getting into my heat,” he ground up, magic aching to be touched. He practically moaned, obscenely when knowing Red had the condoms this time,. The rocking of the swing left him feeling like he was flying for a split second. “red...” sans presented his neck for his mate. 

The larger wasn’t able to get up even if he wanted to, knowing he would need the others help to get back to his room anyway. “please, please, touch me, tease me, anything,” he gasped out, the minty smell getting stronger the longer he was there squirming under his mate. Out in the open, for anyone to drive up and see. Sure he certainly knew no one was going to be stopping by, but there was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind while he was begging for his mate to touch him in any way.  
\---  
Grinning he licked his mates neck a bit down, holding bac enough not to mark his mate too soon. The part that wanted to claim him had his tail sliding along Sans femurs, under the fabric of his shorts to gently slide over his slick folds, barely touching, just enough to tease. Groaning at his mate he let the others neck go, “o’ course i coul’ teleport us somewhere, but i don’ think ya wanna move, ya like the thrill of bein’ caught.” he whispers against his mates jaw, nipping the bone slightly, “ya like da idea of me claimin’ ya where anyone coul’ see. where e’eryone can hear you moanin’.” 

He slowly moved the tail between his mates lips and circled carefully the hole, avoiding the bundle of nerves above it. Fingers pinching the spaces between his mates cervical vertebrae he smirked, “ya gotta tell me wha’ ya wan’ love? wha’ da ya need.”


	11. Chapter 11: It Hit

With a few bucks upwards to try to get that beautiful tail closer, Sans let out a string of whimpering pleas, indeed loving their current position. His spine arched forward at the fingers pinching him, moaning out Red’s name in the process. “fuck, i wan’ ya ta claim me, fuck me, red ohhh shit, please.” He panted, legs spreading more for that tail circling his entrance. He had his hand now wrapped around Red’s clavicle, tugging him closer by it having his mate up close and personal with Sans blue tongue as it swiped across his teeth a few times. 

“i want you so fucking bad, your cock, your knot, ahhh~ can’t wait for the day ya breed me red.” His mind going a mile a minute, as his body seemed to finally accept the oncoming heat.  
\---  
Red growled eye lightly dilating his teeth sunk into his mates clavicle, groaning as his hips bucked, magic snapping quickly into place. The smell sinking in he pulled from the bone, “fuck, i thin’ it triggered.” he panted, looking at his mate, drool and marrow dribbling down his chin. Gripping his shirt he crashed his mouth to his mates, tongue pushing inside aggressively searching out his mates. His tail finally driving into the wet hole, moaning into the mouth, his grip tightened. 

Before he can fully lose himself he teleported them to crash onto Sans bed, pulling his tail out, he grabbed Sans shorts and pulled them down before his tail was inside him again thrusting a steady rhythm, his fingers finding his clit and pressing down, needing to build his mate up enough to take him. Tongue dancing along his mates, he moans deeply, hips thrusting his throbbing length along the front of his mates pubis symphysis. “i’m gunna make yer all mine, and no one is goin’ to take ya from me.” he growled against his mates mouth.  
\---  
Sans ended up crying out with the pleasure, one second he knew he was on the porch and the next he was in his bed. He moved with every thrust from the tail and sloppily kissed along, letting his mate dominate him. The drag of the tail had his thoughts flying out the window, especially when Red pressed down on his clit. His walls twitching and trying to clamp down on the tail moving fiercely within him, all Sans could do was greedily take it in until his magic was straining. Fat tears rolled down his face with the onslaught of love Red was giving to him. He nodded eagerly to his mates claim, wanting to only be his. 

“yes hnnn, fuck, ‘m allll yours, mate, ohhh stars red, g.. gonna wreck me~” He was sure he was going to dust from the pleasure alone. No one monster could really feel this good, it had to be a dream, or he was dying. Either way was just perfect though, he raised his hips and wrapped both arms around Red. he sucked and nipped on the others tongue, legs finding their way around his mate soon enough.  
\---  
Red groaned, pulling away enough to grab a condom, he tore open the package, hoping to hell Sans brother got the proper size or these are going to protect from absolutely nothing. “fuck, yer sure yer ready sweethear’?” he was barely holding back but would stop if asked, but it was a thin thread and it was very close to snapping. He pulled away to reach into his pants rolling the condom on out of sight, its always awkward watching someone fumble with pieces of rubber protection. “tell me now, and if yer want a knot er not cause this is yer last chance to change wha’ happens.” he bucked into his own hand, teeth grazing over the fresh mark on Sans, holding back gritting his teeth together, his scent pushing Red closer to blanking completely.  
\---  
While Red took the moment to pull away, Sans took the moment to catch his breath, hands roaming over his own ribs as they burned up. He looked to Red immediately however when he was being spoken to. “yes, fuck yes i still want this, ya, i need ya and that knot of yours.” Sans growled feverishly. He laved up his mates own mark, grabbing onto his bottom ribs with one hand, and his head tossed aside at the sensitive new feeling on his clavicle. 

“i swear, if ya don’t put your dick in me now i’ll fuck my own tail.” He warned, panting and bones slightly rattling along. “i betcha would like ta see that too huh, fucking my own tail, shit, heh, maybe i should tie ya to the bed and have ya watch me just touch myself~” Sans teased, licking along his mates jaw.  
\---  
Red moaned, biting on the new mark, his teasing causing a growl to vibrate around the bone in his mouth. He pulled his tail away, pulling his own pants down, his crimson cock bobbing free, thick girthy with a large knot at the base. “ya asked fer it,” he growled, lining up with the slick hole, he dragged it between the others folds, moistening himself for entrance into his mates virgin pussy. Slowly he pushed the head in groaning at the tight feeling, the condom dulling the feeling but even just the warmth and tightness felt divine on his aching dick. 

Gripping the mattress in one clawed hand, the other sought his mates tail, purring once the base was in his palm, allowing the appendage to wrap around his grip he tugged slightly. “ya can fuck yersel’ with dis when i grow too tire’ ta do it maself.” he growled out in a return threat licking over the fresh mark, cleaning the leaking marrow.  
\---  
Sans’ eyes slowly widened at the new feeling inside of him, his mouth opening up in a silent moan. He held onto Red with a death grip, keeping him in place once seated deeply inside his pounding cunt. The larger skeleton slowly got used to the heavy and hot feeling inside of him, his mate. It was something he knew he would love for a long time, though he didn’t think he would ever get used to the initial insertion. 

After Red lapped at his mark for a few, Sans slowly twitched his hips, “move, please move for me” Sans voice sounded raw. He moved Red’s head to look at him in the eyes, bright blue hearts on display for his swallow. Sans however was staring at Red as if he were the eighth wonder of the world, and only Sans could see that beauty here and now.   
\---  
“fuck…” Red moaned as Sans moved around him, looking into blue hearts his own eye lights flash red ones. He drops his head to Sans chest as he pulls back and rolls his hips slowly back into his mate, giving him time to get used to the feeling of him fully. Repeating the same slow rhythm for a few times until he pulled back and thrust in sharply. Moaning deeply he purred, “such a slu’ fer ma cock, suckin’ it back in an’ beggin’ me fer it.” he started a heavy and steady pace, tilting every so often to change the position of where he hits inside his mates tightening walls.

He groaned and stretched up to kiss his neck, sucking on the bone there, he tugged his mates tail once more, his own tail curled up behind him, staying out of the way as their pace grew faster and stronger. “i’m gunna wreck yer tight cunt, fill ya up with ma seed, and watch ya grow ma pups inside ya.” he growled against his mate. “maybe i should get yer a collar, show e’eryone jus’ who ya belong ta.”  
\---  
Sans groaned, keeping still at first when his mate started moving, but very quickly he started seeing stars. Always when he was being pounded back into. “your slut, oh fuck yeah, just yours, love it, love ya sooo much red.” he was huffing and puffing, starting to move with Red. Sans trembled with pleasure at the idea of wearing a collar just for his mate. It wasn’t like he went out much anyway, he would be glad to wear something like that for his mate. 

“fuu… please, yesss. belong ta you red, wan’ everyone ta know how much ya mean to me~” he brought his mate in for a possessive kiss, moaning into his mouth and he let his fingers claw around any of Reds bones in his reach, knowing how much Red seemed to love that. “wan’ ya to fill me up so prettily, plug me up with your knot and fuck me till i can’t speak anymore.”  
\---  
Red moaned and slammed back into his mate harder than he meant but it felt amazing as his knot pushed against his mates opening. “fuck sans, yer mine,” He rolls his knot back to the entrance and pushes a bit harder feeling the give slowly. He growled licking along the mark, moving over to his neck he gives a sharp thrust, moaning loudly as the knot sunk into the tight hole. Biting down into the neck, not using his magic to mark his mate, just biting enough to scar slightly.

Growling out a low moan into the vertebrae, he shifted his knot inside, sliding the slightest bit in an out, knot remaining inside slowing expanding to fill his mate as he got closer to finishing. “i’m gunna fuckin fill ya with ma seed, make yer mine. i’m gunna breed ya so much, yer won’t be able to walk.” he rumbled as he licked his mates second mark, “i’m gunna collar ya, and breed ya so e’eryone knows yer mine.” reaching down he pressed on his mates clit as he shifted the angle of his shallow thrusts to press deep inside his mate, feeling himself getting close he needed to work his mate to the same finish.  
\---  
Sans cried out at the give, reaching down to his hole to feel just how much of Red was in him. He twitched around the growing knot, his pussy trying to push red out as he was brought closer to his orgasm. When his mate reached down to touch his bundle of nerves once more he grasped Red's wrist to keep it there as he continued to grind as much as he could. “fe ahhhh yes feels good right there~” his mates words got him closer to his inevitable fate. 

When he was bitten his tongue lolled out, eyes rolling back as he moaned. He could absolutely see why Red loved to be bit after this. It was a drug he was quickly getting addicted to. The pain from the bite morphed into the sweetest pleasure that racked down his body and had him curling his toes. Sans felt the burn in his bones grow hotter by the second, soul pounding hard against his ribcage. It called out for his mate, aching to be touched, to be soothed as he was built up.   
\---   
He groaned at the beautiful sounds his mate was making, pouring more attention to the two bite marks as his thrust stuttered. Giving a sharp tug back to thrust in deep he moaned as his know lodged fully inside his mate. Pushing hard on his mates clit he growled out a clipped, “mine.” Then the knot expanded fully beginning to release, his orgasm raking over him as he sunk his teeth into the magic mark on his clavicle. 

Growling as he tried to thrust through his orgasm, knot holding him in place pulling against Sans abused entrance. He continue to pleasure his mates clit to push him over as well. Mind gone to pure bliss he doesn’t think about anything except the feeling of his mate around him, taking his knot and seed like he was meant to.  
\---  
Though none of the seed actually got through to fill him up, Sans still moaned as if it had. He caved under, falling prey to his mate, and loving every second of it. Sans panted and slowly became limp on the bed, his soaking, filled magic twitching every so often as he came down from that wonderful feeling of ecstasy. It took a few minutes to finally focus on his mate but when he did he purred lowly. 

"thank ya red, mmm, i was made for your knot~ it's filling me up so perfectly" Sans helped get Red's shirt off, letting out soft mewls when his mate moved slightly inside of him. When the shirt was off he raised his hands to Red's scapulas. Kneading them as he lapped at his mate's mark, now spent. 

His heat died down little by little, till it was just a warm feeling left. It would stay like so till later on, though he wasn't too sure since it was his first one in years. It could last the rest of the night or another day.  
\---  
Red groaned and led down carefully, shifting them so they were led on their sides facing each other. He curls into Sans chest, tucking his head under his mates chin. “i ‘ope yer bro got condoms fer knots, regular ones don’t stretch fer da knot and the cum.” he grunted tired, but finally getting his bearings back. Purring into his mates chest he sighed, “sorry if it was too rough fer yer first time. i los’ myself in ya a bit.” he smirked but then let out a yawn, “i woke fer my double at five am an came here, i nee’ ta sleep.” 

Curling his tail loosely around Sans leg, and unable to go anywhere he gently wrapped his fingers through his ribs. Sighing gently he began to drift off to sleep.  
\---  
Sans purred back sweetly, humming at how his mate curled up with him. He kissed the other’s skull lighty, also feeling worn out. “nap time it is then, also, i think it worked… i mean i don’t feel like your jizz is.. in me and stuff.” He chuckled lightly and yawned. He continued to massage his mate until the other was fully asleep. Only then did he decide to drift off, listening to their souls beat calmly for each other. His mark was tingly and his bones were at a comfortable warmth. So with that, Sans finally fell asleep.  
\---  
He woke a few hours later with a hiss as he tried to move in his sleep, groaning he opens his eyes and tries to rub the sleep away from his face. Looking into a sternum he was momentarily confused, before the realization dawned on him and he started to purr. Looking down at what caused his discomfort, seeing the attach magic he smirked, “hmm, tha’s righ’.” Propping himself up he looks at his mate and winces at the mess he made of his neck and collar bone. Seeing the bite marks and dried marrow he groans, “shit, i wasn’ very careful.” throwing his hand across his face he tries to hide as his knot begins to subside.

Once he can pull free he pops out of the room landing in the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get some warm wash cloths. Cleaning himself quickly he looks into the mirror and grimaces at how tired he looks from his poor sleeping and the emotional rollercoaster of yesterday. Popping back into the room he sits on the bed and starts to gently clean his mates magic and the dried marrow. “i shouldn’ have been so rough, shit i suck as a mate,” he muttered under his breath, leaning over the side of the bed going through his bag to see if he has the bone soothing lotion with him.  
\---  
Sans was lightly stirred from his sleep with the gentle touches cleaning him and his sore magic. He grimaced slightly and rolled over slowly, burying his face into his pillow. He laid there but eventually cracked an eye open to see what his mate was up to when he finally figured out Red wasn’t in his arms anymore. When seeing Red was on the edge of the bed he reached out, “why’d ya move? come back here and cuddle with me romeo.” Sans grumbled playfully, words slurring into each other while he laid there, aching slightly but it was manageable. 

Yawning he managed to pull Red back and hug him from behind, nuzzling the smaller. “we.. should order dinner… i don’t wanna get up.” he mumbled with a small smile, feeling quite lazy, and clingy. If Red chose to go cook, that would surely be the death of him.  
\---  
Red huffed, “i’m takin’ care a ya asshole.” he chuckled, “i was a bit rough wit’ ya, and yer wanna be able ta walk right?” Smiling slightly he snuggled back into his mate, “if we order in, how da we ge’ up ta answer da door, were both naked and yer still in hea’.” Turning his head slightly to cast a glance at his mate, “we are both ta protective fer any strangers ta be aroun’. ya did growl at yer bro fer bringin' lunch.” Red tried to push out of the others hold, leaning over the side, tail in the air as he finally locates the cream. “der it is.” he mumbled from over the side of the bed.  
\---  
Sighing loudly, but with a grin, Sans rolled his eyes, “fine, fine, but if you make dinner, will you make like.. microwavable stuff. quick and easy?” he bargained. His tail thumped against the bed as he watched his mate lean over the side of the bed and he had a goofy smile when seeing the other’s tail go up. “you’re adorable…” Sans cooed when hugging one of his pillows close in the absence of Red. “what were ya trying to find cutie pie?” he questioned, his eye lights glossing over his mates tail, and pelvis.  
\---  
Growling at being called adorable he sat back of with a tube of cream in his hand, “cream.” he mutters unhelpfully and uncaps it. Getting a good bit on his phalanges he starts to smear it on Sans’ bruised bones, “it’s ta ease the pain an’ heal smaller marks on bone.” He glanced at his mate hugging a pillow and smirked pulling it from his grasp to get access to his marks. 

Grinning cheekily, “i dunno, i used quite a bit of magic up ta fill ya, i thin’ maybe a steak, steamed vege’s and souffle’,” he glanced to his mates eye lights and purred softly at his happy looking mate. Moving to spread the cream on his collarbone he chuckles, “quick two hour meal.” Leaning forward he kisses Sans gently, before pulling back, “why do ya wan’ me ta make somethin’ quick?”  
\---  
Sans pouted, letting his mate rub bone cream on him. The good shit. He flushed slightly at the question, thinking it was obvious. “i just want ya in my arms… preferably napping with me. Ya look exhausted too ya know. it wouldn’t be so bad ta just have a quick meal, put on a movie, and sleep.” He fidgeted. Sans trailed his finger in his mates femur, soothing the bone while he hummed at the effect the cream was having on his bones. 

“we can always have a heavier meal later, for now will ya let me hold ya close?” He gave Red the biggest puppy eyes, pleading, though he wouldn’t fight Red any further if he was told no. Red did just want to care for him after their first time, and he couldn’t blame his mate for wanting to do so, when he would’ve done the same if roles were reversed.  
\---  
Sighing he nodded and kissed his mate genty, recapping the cream he put the tube on the bedside. “i’ll make a frozen pizza?” he gets up and walks to the door, stretching his sore bones as he walked, “i won’ be long.” he spoke over his shoulder before opening the door heading to the kitchen to make food and tea. Leaning against the counter, grip tightening, “i neve’ lose control, not unless i’m in a rut.” he muttered slightly, thinking to himself. He stopped and thought, “maybe its cause i ‘ave a mate in heat?” he wondered thinking now on the new thoughts he has had since being marked, either time.  
\---  
Sans wagged his tail when Red finally caved in, giving his mate a quick kiss before he left the room. Frozen pizza, he wasn’t sure if he had any, but Red would find out for himself. Sans laid there for a few minutes before sitting up with a groan. Wincing he went to put on some cleaner clothes, boxers and a shirt before wobbling over to his tv and grabbing the remote by it, as well as look for a movie they could watch. 

After a few minutes of silent searching he found a comedy movie and popped that bad boy in. While waiting for the movie to rewind the skeleton went back to his bed, cleaning it up and taking the sheets off, arranging the pillows and blankets to make a sort of nest for him and his mate. Then Sans saw the duffel bag. Curiosity beckoned him over and he went to go look inside.  
\---  
Red ended up making tea and some meat and cheese sandwiches, not even trying to look for food. He really was exhausted, working almost sixteen hours, sleeping for six then falling into one of his fits before coming to watch over his sick boyfriend then fucking him senseless. He sighed, enjoying the cool air on his naked bones, still feeling sore from earlier, he knew he would be having a repeat today. Sitting on the tile floor for a moment he contemplated everything that had changed with him since the words appeared on his arm. 

Sans, looking through his bag, would find mostly clothes, some romance novels, a sketchbook half filled, condoms and also a container of unlabeled pills. Nothing too exciting just very unlike how Red seems to portray himself, in a side pocket a pack of cigarettes half filled with smokes half filled with joints and a lighter is also in there. 

Red grumbled getting back up, grabbing the two plates and cups of steaming soothing tea, he heads back to the room. Using his tail to open and close the door he approaches smiling softly, passing the food over and putting the tea on the side table. Looking up at his mate he sighed softly, “how ya feelin’ sweethear’?”  
\---  
Humming to himself at the findings, he smiled, tail thumping on the ground till he heard Red speak up. Standing to his feet he wobbled over, sitting on the edge of the bed, “much better. a little warm, but i doubt i’m going ta go through a full heat at this point. it’s been long enough since the first session ended.” Sans shrugged and reached out for Red’s hand. “come lay down, i got a movie in, we can relax and eat. ya need to get more sleep romeo, don’t want ya going zombie on me.” He kissed Red’s hand, helping his smaller mate into bed. 

Sans continued with the soothing touches and light butterfly kisses to the others skull. “hmm hey red… what do you call a sleepwalking nun?” he grinned to himself, purring now while playing with one of Red’s hands.  
\---  
Red purred and could feel himself already drifting off, “wha’ a sleepwalkin’ nun?” he asked slowly, trying to focus on his sandwich. Chewing slowly, tiredly he leaned into his mates warmth and smiled. “yer very comfy,” he groaned, yawning slight, “wha’ we watchin’?” he asked before finishing his sandwich, pulling the plate down and reaching for his warm tea.  
\---  
“a roamin’ catholic.” sans chuckled before reaching out to grab his cup of tea first. He sipped on it as he started the movie, purring loudly, “we’re watching, bruce almighty, dunno if you’ve watched it or not, but here it is.” He got comfortable, switching between his tea and the sandwich. Sans often glanced at Red to see if he was relaxed, or trying to fall asleep, either he was fine with. He was feeling the pull of sleep himself but finished up his food to put his mates mind at ease.   
\---   
Still purring quietly, stuttering occasionally to sound like a stalling engine, he curled around Sans, arm draped over his chest and leg wrapped over one of his own. He nuzzled into the crook of Sans neck, where he felt comfortable, like he belonged there. Sighing he kissed his boyfriends neck before relaxing, eyelids getting heavy, he moaned softly and smiled, “‘s a goo’ mo’ie.” he slurred out, accent thicker in his sleepy state. His eyes closed as his tail started to thump rhythmically on the mattress in his happiness. Falling into an easy sleep that won’t be disturbed by his knot this time.  
\---  
Sans watched the movie while his boyfriend fell asleep, safe in each others arms. He got more than halfway into the movie while gently purring away, till his eyes started to droop. He sighed and tried to fight off the sleep for a little longer, at least until the movie was over. Jim Carrey was a blessing to this Earth. So he forced his eyes open and continued on, getting through the rest and the credits started to play. 

Sans turned the tv off with his remote and melted into their nest of a bed. With the quietness swallowing up the dark room the larger skeleton reached out for his phone, turning off any alarms and turning the volume all the way down so they wouldn’t be disturbed till the morning sunlight came through his windows. Sans set his phone down afterwards drowsiness creeping up on him. The sleepiness he felt was warm and inviting, so allowing his eyes to flutter close, Sans napped the rest of the night. 

By morning the larger finally felt well rested, and had a clearer mind than the previous few days. He stayed still in the bed when realizing Red was still asleep, not wanting to wake him if he moved. So Sans took the time to adore his smaller boyfriend. Eye lights softening with how peaceful he felt this morning. How he wished that feeling would never go away.


	12. Chapter 12: Got Kink?

Grunting slightly Red rolled over, tail swaying softly, his back now pressed against his mate he groaned. Curling up a bit, he began to rub at his eyes, “shi’ wha’ ‘appened.” he muttered pushing to sit up, he glanced around spotting Sans. looking confused he tried to piece what was happening together, “mornin’ sweethear’.” he murmured softly before realization hit and he blushed deeply. 

Red immediately turning to his boyfriend his eye lights scanning the bones he had bruised and marked the day before, seeing they had mostly healed. Hand tracing slightly over the collarbone, where the proper mark was, he began to fuss again, “er ya okay? do ya hur’ anywhere?” looking up into his mates eyes he moves his hand to cup his cheek gently and kissed him lovingly, “are yer ‘ungry?” he asked softly.  
\---  
Sans chuckled softly at his fussing mate, shaking his head slightly, “good morning ta ya too, i’m fine though, nothing hurts. okay well i’m aching slightly, but it’s a good ache.” He kissed back and rubbed the others back in circles. “i’m hungry, but i can wait a little longer, how are ya feeling? ya were looking pretty exhausted last night.” Sans murmured, eyes shining with worry. “did ya have sweet dreams?”  
\---  
Nodding he leaned in to kiss him gently again, “i’m much be’der now.” he groans as he stretches, “bi’ stiff but had a goo’ sleep.” sitting back down next to Sans he smiled, “ya seem like it cleared up, tha’s good, maybe i can hea’ ta work dis week.” his smile dropping slightly, sighing. “if nothin’ else we gotta go ta games nigh tomorro’.” he avoids looking at his mate for the moment, forgetting he hadn’t actually brought it up with everything happening.  
\---  
Sans flinched back a little at hearing about game night. Though seeing Red look away had him sighing. “game night huh… think anyone actually wants to meet me? i have sorta been avoiding you guys… they could hate my guts.” though he did want to see Blue again, knowing now that the other was his brother’s mate, and an insanely sweet skeleton. 

His thoughts continued on that path, wondering if any of the others were up to meet him at all, then he remembered with a small gasp, “what if your own brother hates me,” he jerked up, not wanting that outcome.   
\---  
Red groaned, “no one's gunna hate ya, everyone has been curious ta see if ya actually exist,” chuckling slightly he kissed his mate on the cheek, “plus anyone who ‘as a problem wit’ ya can deal wit’ me.” Giving him a look that basically told him, my temper isn’t a joke. “an’ if my bro ‘as a problem, well i ‘ave broken ‘is arm before, i am willin’ ta do it again.” he muttered, getting up naked again he stretched out, popping his spine and various other stiff joints.

Winking over his shoulder to his mate, “no one's gunna hate ya, yer may just ‘ave ta answer questions, ‘bout yerself and probably ‘bout me.” he shrugs, “i have a past from ma undergroun’ but no one knows the truth, i like ta tell them jokes and lies.” Looking at his bag he hesitates before pulling the pills from his bag and taking a couple quickly, washing them down with his cold tea.

“don’ worry, we can leave if it ge’s uncomfertable. plus yer bro promised to help keep me from killin’ anyone.” he chuckled, “‘dere is usually a fight anyways, i already know ‘dere will be one ‘dis time jus’ won’ be ‘bout ya.” walking back over he jumps onto the bed and flops on top of his mate. “it’ll be fun, jus’ wai’.”  
\---  
Sans listened and fiddled with his shirt a bit, “i suppose… if you’re so sure. just, promise you’ll stay by my side the time we’re there?” he gulped, arms wrapping around Red as he was flopped onto. He groaned softly but chuckled, some of the tension easing away. “what kind of games are usually played? like board games, video games? crosswords…” he trailed on, glancing up at his ceiling in thought. He couldn’t remember the last time he did a crossword puzzle, that in itself was probably for the best. 

“or do you all sit in a circle and play spin the bottle.” Sans had grinned, teasing his sparrow.   
\---  
Red smirked, “depends how drun’ we are.” Grinning, “sometimes its monopoly, er clue, sometimes we do mario kart er smash bros.” leaning down to kiss his mates neck softly he chuckles, “then when especially wasted we can play tru’ er dar, spin da bo’dle er never ‘ave i ever.” tracing his fingers over his boyfriends sternum he looks into his eye lights and smiles, “i’ll stay wit’ ya, don’ worry. doubt it woul’ be wise not ta.” 

Looking at his phone he groaned slightly at the time of late morning, “we should do somethin’ taday.” he mutters, “can’ keep wastin’ away.”  
\---  
“wow, sounds…” he wasn’t so sure how to describe it, it sounded fun. Fun, and terrifying at the same time. “...exhilarating.” He smiled slightly and watched Red pick his phone up.

Wanting to be brave for his mate Sans suggested something simple that had his soul thumping anxiously. “we could.. go out for breakfast? or… uhh brunch.” he coughed. He now looked away, trying to hide his face, “there’s a place paps was trying to tell me about, right on the oceanside… he brought it up cause apparently it’s a little secluded, we can have breakfast near there and i can call paps… to apologize and ask for directions?” He offered.

Sans was flushed and biting his tongue, he at least would want to see the area paps had been telling him about, but a brunch outing seemed to have him tensing up.  
\---  
Smiling, “it sounds amazin’ to go an’ see it wit’ ya, but i don’t want ya uncomfortable.” he kissed his nose ridge and chuckled, “i’m here fer yer health remember. don’ want ya anxious on our date.” His eye lights were a bit sad but the smile on his face was nothing but reassuring, “we can stay in if ya wan’.” 

Watching his mate flush and bite his tongue had Red purring, leaning in he nipped at the tip of his tongue. “mmm , i can just chew on tha’ blue bit yer chewin’ on.” he murmured. “i’ll do wha’ ever ya wan’ sweet cheeks.” sucking on the others tongue tip he chuckles.  
\---  
Having Red on his tongue threw him off a bit and Sans let out a giggle of sorts, pushing Red back a little and he sat up, letting his hands rest on Red’s sides. “i do want ta go to the spot… let’s do breakfast here, it’ll give us some time to grab some towels and snacks to bring. i’ll help ya with breakfast too, how does that sound?” Sans pressed a kiss to Red’s teeth, returning the purr. 

He stretched out afterwards, feeling rather empty. “before anything, breakfast first please, i’m starving.” He groaned and nuzzled the side of Red’s skull. “i’m feeling like biscuits and gravy.” Sans hummed. He relaxed, maybe one day he would be able to go out to breakfast with Red, but today was not that day.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly and nodded, “anythin’ else i can get ya princess?” he teases standing he walks to the door to make breakfast, he flicks his tail in the direction of his mate and bows slightly. “anythin’ fer yer sugar lips.” He grins wickedly and turns to head to the kitchen chuckling slightly. “i got plenty o’ gravy fer yer biscuits.” Grabbing some ingredients from various cupboards he called out, “make sum coffee ‘k love?”  
\---  
Sans quickly followed after Red, stumbling here and there, an obvious limp with him. He blushed brightly and nodded, “coffee sounds perfect, i’ll help make the gravy alright.” Watching as Red moved around his kitchen, he rumbled sweetly, “you look like the perfect housewife. ‘specially since you’re still naked romeo.” He came up behind Red and kissed the top of his skull, fingers lightly trailing up his mate’s spine. He pulled away quickly to snatch the gravy from Red and got out a pot to fill with water.  
\---  
Red shivered at the touch up his spine, growling, “i don’ remember formin’ a cunt and beggin’ fer yer cock las’ night.” he smirked sticking out his tongue dragging it between his fingers with a wink. Watching his mate snatch the gravy he rolled his eyes, “but don’ worry, i can handle yer biscuits all ya wan’.” walking behind his mate he rests a hand on his hip, pushing against his back fully to reach around and fill a measuring cup with water, he rolls his hips once at Sans before heading back to the bowl of mix for the biscuits. 

Swaying his hips with the movement of his tail he purrs slightly as he stretched to reach a bowl on the top shelf, knowing full well the show he was flaunting for his mate. Rocking on his tip toes he groans, “so close… right fuckin d’ere.” he mutters, hiding the grin on his face.   
\---  
Sans gasped at the movement and watched Red walk away, hands twitching to touch the little nude turd. He also didn’t want to get caught up in the little game the other was playing so after Red muttered, Sans looked away. His skull was flushed at the sight he just saw and his memories flashed back to their activities from yesterday. He shivered and made a soft noise in the back of his throat before turning the stove on and shaking his head. Breakfast first, he reminded himself. He could have that much restraint as long as food was involved. 

As he boiled the water he gulped, “so, do you uhh, have swim trunks or did ya wanna borrow some of mine? in case ya didn’t want to go home and come back.” Sans shifted on his feet and went to go sit on the stool for a moment, glancing up at his mate soon enough.   
\---  
Red watched his mate get flushed and pretend to ignore it, smirking he grabbed the item and went back to mushing up and baking the biscuits. Turning he smiled at his mate, “i have boxers and ecto flesh, but no trunks.” chuckling, “do either o’ d’ose work fer ya.” walking over he plops himself in his mates arms and purrs softly against his chest. Keeping an eye on the food he decided to give his mate a break, he didn’t miss the limp he was sporting and was really just trying to distract him. Red feels a bit guilty still but has been pushing it aside to focus on the delicious memories that almost cause him to pop a boner every five seconds.  
\---  
“i guess it doesn’t matter what ya wear,” he hugged Red to him and cracked a smile. “hell if the spot is secluded enough we can go skinny dipping.” He wasn’t sure and would bring along swim trunks anyway for them. He knew the exact pair he would have his mate wear as well. Kissing the other he loosely wrapped his tail around his mate so he wouldn’t slip off his lap. “i haven’t been swimming in awhile, so i might just hold onto ya the entire time.” He chuckled. 

He waited for the water to boil and set his mate down as he went to add the gravy power, stirring it every so often. “how’s the coffee coming?”  
\---  
Chuckling Red shrugged, “dunno, coffee was yer job love.” he smirked and moved around Sans to check on the coffee pot he snuck on earlier, seeing it finished he inhale and purred, “i’s done, bu’ what will ya drink?” he chuckled grabbing a mug from the cupboard and pouring a cup, tail discreetly grabbing a second to pour another. 

“how’s yer gravy, hope i’s thick and warm.” he purrs softly, taking a drink of coffee next to his mate, bit eye lights staring up at him with a glimmer. The picture of sweet, innocence and awe he smiled up at the large skeleton. “i can’ wait ta go swimmin.”  
\---   
Sans purred, tail wagging at the smell of the coffee. Looking down to his mate at the comments made he stirred the gravy a little more, “it’s turning out like gravy so that’s a plus.” He grinned, glancing at the coffee pot. “can i have some coffee romeo, or do i gotta beg for it?” he lightly placed a hand on Red’s cheekbone. His eyes slightly lidded, giving off a sleepy look.  
\---  
Red leaned into his hand and started purring softly, offering up the cup he just took a drink out he purred, “don’ fall asleep, i ‘ave plans fer ya.” he chuckled, turning his head to kiss his hand softly. Moving Sans out of the way he pulled the door to the oven open, pulling a tray out filled with warm, fresh biscuits and smirked. Putting them down to cool he grabbed two plates putting them down, then reaching behind to his tail, grabs the second coffee and begins to drink it with a wink. Sitting at the table to wait for his mate to join. “whenever yer gravy is ready princess, come join me.”  
\---  
“plans huh?” Sans took a sip out of the coffee cup, eye lights shining happily at the kiss upon his hand. He watched Red move around and pouted playfully when the second cup was shone. Though he put it behind him with the sweet name he was given, “i’m a princess now?” he snorted, “i don’t think i’ll ever be graceful enough ta be one of them. wait i guess i sorta am…” he looked to his mate, wide grin on his face, “i got a pretty swallow following me around, that's princess enough isn’t it?” he winked to his mate. 

Checking on his gravy, and turning the stove off, Sans determined it was finally done, and let it cool for a few while arranging biscuits on their plates. “how much gravy you wanting?”   
\---  
Red grinned at his mate, “not many princess i seen limp like ya do, gives ya character.” smiling he looks over casually interlacing his phalanges he rests his chin on them and sweetly responds, “i’ll swallow all da gravy ya decide to give me.” licking over his teeth he purrs, “but i may ‘ave ta come back fer seconds later. might even ‘ave ta eat out, if ya don’ give me enough fer breakfas’.” winking slightly he moans out, “i am a big boy af’er all.”  
\---  
Sans rumbled and glanced over to his mate, “we’ll never leave the house if ya continue like that big boy.” he shifted his legs together as he poured gravy over the biscuits. “though if you’re wanting some gravy at the beach, i’ll be happy a provide.” as long as they were alone, or as alone as you could get when on a public beach. Sans desperately needed to call his brother after this. He wandered over and set the plates down with some forks and he gave Red a longing kiss, “hope ya got enough energy for swimming later.”  
\---  
Red whined softly after Sans pulled away from the kiss, “i’ll always ‘ave energy ta go swimmin wit’ ya love.” he rumbled slightly. Even he wasn’t sure if he was trying to keep his mate home for the day or even what was happening to him, “can a soulmates hea’ trigger a hea’?” he wondered out loud before he quirked an eyebrow, “ask yer bro when ya call him ok?” He smirked softly, “than’s fer da gravy, can’ wait fer a taste.” he murmurs before starting to eat the biscuits with his hands, ignoring the fork, gravy dripping all over his fingers. 

Pondering slightly he smirked, “i ‘ope its a public beach, it sure riled ya up enough yesterday to be out in da open. tail in yer shor’s, and my mouth on yer neck, da beggin’ ya did was enough to snap any magic into shape.” he chuckled softly licking the gravy off his fingers, before moving onto the next biscuit.  
\---  
Sans sat down and sputtered softly, “i’ll ask for ya, and um, yeah it’s a pubic beach.. but paps said he found a spot… wait oh stars, i don’t even want ta know what he was doing in a secluded spot.” Sans groaned and rubbed his face. He was tinted blue, burning up in embarrassment from his mate and the thought of Papyrus getting jiggy. Pushing the thought aside he started to eat, fork in hand while his face showed off his flush. 

“so ya like it when i beg for ya huh?” he crossed his legs, he was so going to use it against Red in the future. “ya got any other kinks i should know about babe?” Sans took another bite, tongue slowly gliding up the fork afterwards to lick it clean as he stared at his pretty mate.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, “yer bro has an interestin’ life, lots of fascinatin’ thin’s comin’ about.” he smirked slightly, before humming over the question, “biting is a big kink, i ‘ave a dominance kink, we’der its me er ya there just needs ta be a role of dominance.” pondering a little he blushed slightly and turned away, “do ya ‘ave any kinks ya ‘ave er wanna try, since yer fairly new ta dem?” watching his mates blue tongue slide over the fork made him purr slightly, legs closing further, suddenly very aware he is still naked.  
\---  
Sans grinned, seeing his mate close his legs. “might wanna read, or skim through the book on different kinks, but sure, i got a few in mind that stick out.” though he wasn’t sure if Red was going to judge him for it or what. Glancing down at his food he first started off with what he knew from last night, “biting is something i really liked, when it’s coming from ya it just feels so… right.” he purred, lightly touching the marks on his neck from Red’s teeth. 

Sans squirmed in his seat, “being outside yeah… where you could potentially be caught, that… gets me off.” Though that might tie in to when he was caught with his pants down years and years ago. It made him feel a rush knowing that he was doing something indecent. Sans coughed a little, not so sure on whether or not he should say the last one he knew he liked. The hold back made him flush, now staring down at an empty plate.  
\---  
Red blushed and nodded, “i gather’ ‘dose ones, but we can explore more tagether. ma las’ two are somethin’ we can’t really act on till we are ready fer kids.” he murmurs softly, looking away finishing his biscuits off and licking his fingers clean, face flushed a deep crimson. He smirks, “i may ‘ave more jus’ can’ think of any righ’ now” He smiles but still looks away.  
\---  
Sans got up slowly to clean their messes and dishes up while listening to the other speak. He had a small nervous smile on his face, “oh yeah? well.. i’d like ta explore one kink with ya later, maybe after game night? i think i just need a little time to prepare for it 'er something…” Sans chuckled softly. He was curious as to what else his mate was in to, but they of course had plenty of time to work up to things like that. 

After doing the dishes and wiping off the counters, Sans went over to his boyfriend and kissed him, "let’s go back ta the room and get ready ta go, we should get there before anyone else finds it, and i need to call paps.” He was a little nervous about calling his brother, still feeling guilt at how he had growled at his brother, but in defense he wasn’t acting like himself at all.  
\---  
He nodded returning the kiss smiling, “yeah, really.” thinking about it he paused, “wha’ kink might tha’ be love?” he inquired, chuckling as he rose from the chair. Leading his mate to the bedroom and smiling, “yer bro is fine, i’m da one who almos’ broke ma bros arm yesterday.” he squeezed his mates hand softly and plopped on Sans bed watching his mate get ready to leave seeing as all Red had was his clothes.  
\---  
While grabbing a bag from his closet he gave Red a careful look before looking back into his closet, “ah… um.. i bought a few things online one night while paps was away for a week, got one day delivery… cause i just wanted to try something out ya know, fuck this is hard.” he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “fuck it, just come here and see for yourself.” Sans reached into the very back of the closet, pulling out a black luggage bag. It looked pretty full, and Sans carefully unzipped it.   
\---  
Red walked over curiously, trying to figure out what he would see, glancing into the bag he squinted his eyes till he figured out what he was looking at.  
\---   
In the luggage bag there were all sorts of colorful garments. They ranged from lingerie, to folded up dresses, skirts, softer clothes, all carefully arranged in side to the brim of the bag and then some. Sans rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from Red, “i sorta have been collecting some stuff from online. i shit this is weird huh?” he fumbled over his words, trying to explain himself.  
\---  
He grinned slightly, wrapping his arms around his mate and purred, “‘dey will look great when yer collared love.” he smiled softly, “i want ta see ya pumped so full with my seed, yer look like yer carryin’ mah children.” he muttered softly against his mate spine, “especially if yer gonna look fuckin’ hot in one a ‘dose.” he nipped slightly at his mates shoulder blade but kept his flushed face hidden from sight.  
\---  
Sans melted back against his mate, groaning softly, biting his tongue at the imagery that came with his mates words. “anytime ya wanna see me in some of this, just ask. fuck red, i can’t wait to have your collar ‘round my neck.” he ground his hips back slightly. “it should be illegal for ya ta make me feel hot and bothered in just seconds.” He lost his train of thought for a moment while speaking, though blinked and whined when realizing they were getting sidetracked again. “lemme pack hot stuff, i’ll give ya a surprise when we get to the beach if you do” he gulped and glanced down at the luggage bag. “an lemme some towels… oh can ya fill this bag up with snacks for me while i’m on the phone?” he asked in a soft tone.  
\---  
Red purred but stepped back and nodded, “sure love.” he headed down to the kitchen with the bag in hand, grabbing the pills from his duffel and something else on the way down. Taking out the pills he took a couple of more and groaned slightly as they kicked in, quick, shoving the rest down to the bottom of the bag. He went around the kitchen to fill the bag with snacks and condiments.  
\---  
Sans watched Red take the pills, confused. He had seen them before but forgot to ask what they were for. With a slight shrug he figured he would ask his mate when he came back. Sans, meanwhile, blushed when looking down at his pretty clothes, only pulling out one thing before putting the luggage back inside his closet. Sans quickly dressed, forming a full echo body to fill some places of his outfit, then he put on a black shirt and some booty shorts. When looking in the mirror is was clear as day that he had some boobage going on like real badonkadonkers as well as a plump mystery downstairs as well. He flushed at the sight of his own echo thighs, not used to them but it would certainly be worth it to see his mates reaction, especially when he would undress later. 

Sighing Sans turned away from the mirror and grabbed his phone, going out of his room to find some beach towels and swim trunks for his mate.   
Thankfully his brother was very understanding of the situation and was elated when Sans asked for the directions to get to the secluded spot on the beach. Directions were easily given but before he hung up he asked, on behalf of his mates sake, if his heat could have triggered Red’s own. Papyrus said it was entirely possible, but the pair wouldn’t know until Red gave off a scent. 

With a sigh Sans thanked his brother and hung up, but he was smiling still, eager to get out for once. He went back into his room to wait for his mate, towels and trunks in hand.  
\---  
Red returned shortly with a bag, stuffed with snacks and condiments. One which he promptly dropped at the sight of his mates ecto body. “shit.” he groans out, crossing the room quickly he grabs at the ecto thighs, crashing his mouth with the other and swiping his tongue across his teeth for access. “mine.” he growled against his mouth, squeezing slightly at the flesh he purred. “so perfec’.” me moaned hands trailing over the new flesh and groaning deeply at every curve he pinched.  
\---  
Sans’ eyes widened and he moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, shuddering at the hands upon his summoned body. His arms wrapped around Red, legs spreading to bring the other closer, trembling in delight at the growl. He allowed his mate to explore his body for a few seconds before pulling his head away, “s-stop, gotta get ya dressed too. beach remember?"

He purred, wide smile forming of his face at Red's reaction. He didn't want Red to find the surprise under his clothes just yet. He held up some swim trunks to Red’s sternum, “put these on for me swallow” he shivered. The trunks he handed Red were black, with little white bones all over them.  
\---  
Red whined as Sans pulled away, “when we get back, yer no’ gunna walk fer days.” he mumbled, snatching the trunks before grumbling and putting them on. Chuckling at the design, he walked over to the bag and picked it up, “are we ready ta go?” he growled, wanting to go out with his mate, but also really wanting to get to the after activities as soon as possible as well. Moving to the bed he slipped on his sneakers and a black tank top, looking to his mate he smiled, “le’s go love.”  
\---   
Sans nodded slowly, a little dazed from the kiss and already wet without even being at the ocean yet. He stood up slowly, getting some sandals on as he told Red what Papyrus had told him. Sans slipped something into his pants pocket when Red was distracted and then held up the towels to his ribcage. “also, what were those pills? ya doing okay?” Sans questioned, his voice soft, not wanting to make his mate uncomfortable by the question.

“oh i’m ready, i’ll be taking us ta the closest spot paps described, well that i’ve been to at least.” he sauntered over to his boyfriend and kissed his jaw sweetly, his tail wrapping around Red’s waist to pull him close as he opened the rift.   
\---   
Red smiled but hesitated, wondering if his heat really was coming on, he wasn’t sure, only time would tell i suppose. He waited till they were through the portal before hesitating to answer, “remember when i sai’ we ha’ ta work off our lv? well we were all forced to take magic an lv suppressants, thing was it actually helped some of us control our bouts of rage. afte’ being accepted inta society dey were disbanded.” he looks away, “i spiraled quickly back ta ma rage, so we foun’ someone ta replicate dem inta pills fer me. they are only ta be taken after an outburst er if i’m about ta head inta a stressful situation.” he felt his tail tuck away, not proud that his body became dependent on the suppressants to function as a normal monster. For him its an addiction than can cost others their lives if he quits.

Purring softly at the affection his mate gave, though it helped, he was still worried what his mate will think about his addiction to the substance that was used against his kind. He looked around quickly to get his bearings a little, feeling the ecto flesh of his mate, his goal being find beach and pin mate down for a bit. He smirked internally waiting to figure out where they are going and how his mate feels about him now.  
\---  
They came out, now behind a building and Sans tugged them along to the sidewalk. The ocean was right across from all the shops they were currently at and there were already tons of people down at the beach and walking by them. Sans gripped onto Red a little as people walked by, thankfully not looking at them. As his boyfriend finished talking Sans squeezed his hand a little, “so they're anger pills? i'm glad they help you… and i hope there comes a day ya won't have ta take them anymore.” he said and kissed the others cheekbone. His tail coiling around his mate a little tighter, anxiety at play when being up and about, but he was pushing through. 

Sans gave Red a sweet little smile before they moved along down the street, then people really started to look at them. He let out a slight whimper at the stares and pressed into Red's side as they walked faster. Sans was quick to take them away from the shops and down the sidewalk, eager to be out of sight. “u-up there, paps said there was a hidden trail behind the 'Ebott' sign.” he pointed the smaller road sign out, heading over there and they   
had to walk through a few bushes and downhill slightly to find the path Papyrus had told them of.


	13. Chapter 13: That's Knot Good

Pulling his mate in close he purred softly against his side. Being the smaller mate made it awkward unable to tuck him under his own chin so he tucked himself in under his mates. “s'alrigh’ love.” he nuzzled him and urged him on, “da pills are ‘elping but i have bad outbursts if i’ builds up enough.” 

Smiling softly he squeezes his mates tail gently, reassuring him. “it soun's secluded, will be good fer us.” he mumbled finding his grin straining and a small growl building up the more they are stared at. Seeing the sign he relaxed a little hoping to get out of sight from everyone.  
\---  
They walked down the path and Sans fanned himself a bit, hot from the sun. “bad outbursts huh… sounds terrible, i'm sorry ya have to go through that. hey... if ya ever feel like it's building up and you need some space, just let me know okay? or if ya need me close, i'll happily provide for ya.” he kissed Red's head and they reached an intersecting path.

Sans went left down further where the trees were thicker, remembering his brothers directions. ”ugh i can't wait to get into the water it's getting pretty warm.” he murmured, stepping over some tree roots. The shade from the trees was doing its it's best to help. “how're ya feeling?” he rubbed Red's back.  
\---  
Groaning Red sighed, “i’m a'ight i guess.” sweat was starting to bead on his skull and his tail had curling into the shorts to hide. “if i outburst i don’ know how i’ll react around ya. yesterday was very mild.” he groaned leaning into Sans side, feeling too warm but to far away at the same time. 

“i don’ care how crowded dis place is, i need ta cool off.” he groaned again feeling weaker. Grabbing the bag he pulled out a water bottle taking a drink and offering it to his mate. He smiled and kissed him, “sometimes i really miss snowdin.” he grunted.  
\---  
Sans took the water bottle and winced, deciding not to comment on that. “ya you’re feeling hot..” Sans said lightly, “hopefully the water helps.” It was a long walk, and Sans was starting to think that he may have taken a wrong turn until he started hearing the waves. He walked a bit faster and grinned, finally seeing a smaller beach before them.

They emerged from the thicket of trees and greenery, landing in the sand with cliff sides on either side of them. The sand looked untouched and the water, impeccably inviting. Sans looked around with big blue eyes, around at the grove they had finally managed to find. The sun was positioned just so there was some shade to the left from the cliff side, and the rest was mainly sunny. “let’s set our stuff down and hop on in.” The larger grinned and finally let go of Red, going to lay their towels down, his tail swayed, going up as he bent over to fix the towel.  
\---  
Seeing the waves Red sighed and placed the bag of snacks in the shade before glancing over and seeing his mate bent over, placing the towels down. Grinning he walks over and stands behind him, grabbing a handful of ecto booty and purring. “i can see a big blue mass i wanna dive in ta.” he rumbles, gripping Sans waist at the same time so he doesn't fall. Groaning he rolls his hips once and purrs, “ferget settin’ up i wanna see ya wet.” 

Backing up reluctantly he pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, his tail dropping back out of his shorts and twitches anxious to get in the water. Licking his teeth he casts his eyes over his mate, resisting the urge to pull his pants down and fuck him right there on the beach. “le’s go make a splash sweethear’.”  
\---  
Sans purred and mewled a bit when Red came up behind him, tail sweetly caressing Red as he backed off. He stood up and bit his tongue lightly when his boyfriend stripped his shirt, eye lights taking in the picture perfect moment. “sure, one sec romeo,” he grinned, stripping out of his own clothes. The black bikini fit him snugly, teasing his mate when folding his clothes, putting them on the towel. His tail wagged as he walked over to Red, “i decided ta surprise ya for taking time off to be with me.” He purred, hearts in his eyes.  
\---  
Reds eye lights flashed to hearts, “pre’dy,” he murmured, moving forward quickly he move his hands around his mates waist, feeling over the soft flesh as he goes. He purrs tail swaying happily behind him, “mmm, didn’ wanna actually swim anyway.” he nuzzled into the other and groans, his hot forehead rubbing into the soft flesh, licking over neck bone and his mates marks. 

A slow waft of cinnamon trickling over the other, he purred and gripped his mates ass again, groaning and thrusting against the other slightly. “fuck... need ta cool off, wate’ first.” he bite down slightly on his mate once before pulling away and dragging his mate with him, “time ta ge’ ya wet.”  
\---  
Groaning softly the larger pressed up against his boyfriend, “mhh, let’s get ya cooled off baby, f.. fuck.” He followed closely behind Red, not noticing the scent quite yet. The first steps into the water were instantly refreshing. With a sweet sigh they went in to their patella's, waves gently rocking them back and forth. 

“feels much better getting in after that long walk, huh red?” Sans wrapped his arms around Red from behind, boobs pressed up against the others shoulder blades. His hand went to the top of Red’s skull, gently rubbing it, “wanna go in further, or is this good?” he looked down to the clear ocean waves, wiggling his toes in the sand below.  
\---  
Red purred at the feeling of boobs on his scapula, leaning back into his mate he growls, “further, i wanna see yer tits glisten.” he moaned, tail swiping over the others clothed mound. He turned in the others grasp and shoved his face into his cleavage, biting the inner soft flesh of the right side. Hands kneading at his hips, he continued to purr, “unless ya rather me take ya ‘ere, bend ya ove’ so yer tits dangle into the waters spray.” he nuzzled in between the mounds further and groaned.  
\---  
Sans shuddered, legs closing up around Red’s tail, as a first reaction. Blushing with his mate now buried in his bosoms, he gulped. “y... ya wanna take me right here huh~ you’re gonna be the death of me lil swallow, luckily for you, i brought a condom.” it was in his shorts pocket sure, but he would absolutely allow Red to take him here. 

Sans reached down to rub the base of his boyfriends tail, “i wouldn’t sand for ya not diving in.” Sans rumbled deeply, wiggling his hips in his mates grip. “don’t be sailfish now, water you wading for?”  
\---  
Moaning he leaned up and kissed his mate, groaning, he shifts his tail back too rub along Sans’ mound. “i’ll take ya anywhere’” he purred against his mouth, hands shifting off his hips, moving to grab his boyfriends breast, swiping his thumb over the fabric covered nipple. “i also ‘ave word ya like the possibili’dy of bein’ caught.” he rumbled pulling away to lean down, biting down on his clavicle mark. 

Chuckling at his mates puns he groans, “yer perfec’ i swear.” feeling up his mate, and the cool of the water over his bones caused his magic to snap into place. “are ya ready fer my nautical lessons.” Licking over his neck he growled, “i’ll breed ya schooner er later, bu’ fer now how aboat i jus’ fuck ya senseless instead.”  
\---  
Sans tilted his mates head up to kiss him deeply, grinding forward in small rolls, one hand traveling to the others formed magic. His hand wrapped around the heated member and he gave it a squeeze as he starting stroking it. “shit red, you’re so big ain’t ya” he moved his head to bite down on his mate’s clavicle, paying special attention to his mark and the red magic in his hand. Sans continued to roll his hips, mainly to get more friction from that lovely tail his boyfriend had. 

“i hate ta say it handsome, but no knotting this time, please.” He panted against his boyfriends mark, giving it a few kisses and loving nips, “ya can fuck me silly though, as long as we get that condom on ya.” He groaned when thinking about even pulling away from his mate.  
\---  
He groaned and rolled his hips against his mate, “fine no knot,” he grumbled and focused slightly to adjust his magic to remove the knot this time. Growling, his tail slipped under the small material to rub on the web flesh, he kisses his mate, tongue seeking entry into his mates mouth. He gripped his mates tit with care, squeezing and rolling the squishy flesh in his hand. Other hand groping his mates ass he growled, “so hot... wanna take ya right here, where anyone can walk up and see yer pre’dy blue magic, tits bouncin’ as my cock slams into yer wet heat.” he moaned out thrusting into the others touch.

“fuck... so perfect...” his hand slips off his perfect mates badonkadonks and slide to the front, shifting the material to the side, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive folds and clit, while his tail teases just inside the moist hole. Adjusting he slides his clothed bulge along his exposed wet folds.  
\---  
Sans gasped out at the intrusion, moaning around his mate’s tongue. He thrust his hips forward slightly, hands gripping to the sides of his mate’s pelvis. “please, ahh red, fuck me, fuck me now” he moaned between heated kisses. His eyes fluttered closed, tail rubbing the underside of his mate’s clothed cock. His mind only on how indecent they were being, how easily someone could find their spot, or pass by on a boat. 

Sans legs trembled at the thoughts, “so naughty, fuck..” some of his own slick slid down his thighs as well as his boyfriends tail. “‘m s-so wet for you.” he stuttered, gasping at the cool feeling as the wind hit his wet pussy.  
\---  
Smirking he sucks on his mates tongue, sliding his hand of his boyfriends folds to pull the front of his shorts down. Pushing it along the soft, soaked folds he moans, hand moving back and spreading his lips open, “‘ow does da cold air feel on yer wet cunt?” tail diving into the folds prepping his love quickly, “exposed ta da elemen’s and on display fer anyone who comes by.” pulling back he growls, “look at dat juicy needy cunt, drippin’ wet beggin' ta be filled.” 

Leaning down he pulls the top off one of his breasts, using his teeth, exposing the sensitive numb to the cool air, he immediately licks over it, catching the round flesh in his mouth and sucking on it. Thrusting his member along his loves slick folds, “spread yersel’ fer me love.” He rumbles against the pert nipple.  
\---  
Sans held onto his mate tightly, feeling like he was going to be pushed over by the waves as he was teased and prepped. Sans followed his mate’s orders with a moan, looking down with a bright blue face as his boyfriend had his perky nub in his mouth, a sight for sore eyes for sure. With little hesitation he draped one arm around the smaller, wrapping one leg around him for easy access. “‘m ready, ‘m so ready, i feel so naughty out here, fuck it’s amazing, you’re amazing,” he panted. He projected feelings of desire, warmth, and love to his boyfriends soul. 

He had a stupid grin on his face while grinding down, shuddering as the bare cock rubbed between his lips, the only thing blocking entry was his own mate’s tail. “feel like a bitch for ya, born ta be bred, filled with your pups red.”  
\---  
His mates words caused Reds eye lights to turn ta hearts as he growled, biting down on the breast in his mouth gently, sharp teeth slightly breaking the ecto flesh. Pulling back he licks over the wound before sinking his teeth a little higher in the cleavage. In one fluid motion he removes his tail and thrusts his cock inside the tight slick walls. Groaning at the muscles tightening around the sudden intrusion he bites a bit harder, feeling small amounts of magic drip into his mouth. “mine,” he rumbles licking away the bleeding magic, “ma mate.”

He growls as he pulls back and thrusts deeply inside his spread mate, the smell of cinnamon immediately becoming thick in the air as he began lapping over his mates mark. Both clawed hands gripping at his mates fleshy hips, holding on he pulls the hips in time to meet each deep thrust. “i want yer to scream ma name ta da water. Le’ everyone around know who ya belong ta.” he growls, “let them know jus’ what is happenin’. tha’ yer mate has claimed ya.”  
\---  
The larger skeleton clung to his mate, nearly screaming in pleasure. His eyes blown wide with the cinnamon scent heavy in the air. He was certain his mate was in the throws of his own heat now, and Sans had every thought in mind to please and care for his mate through it. His fingers dug into the back of his boyfriends skull, indenting the bone, while he sung out his mates name over and over. Each thrust left him feeling elated, full, loved, everything he needed was within the other. 

Sans did his absolute best to move, so his mate wasn’t doing all the work, though it was quite hard to in this position, waves still rocking them as he greedily took his mates cock. His walls tightening, squeezing around his mate in pulses, trying desperately to milk him.  
\---  
Red moaned deeply, loving the feeling of his walls tightening, growling he lifts his larger mate and wades to the shallows before lowering him onto the wet sand and hovering over him. Leaning back to look over his mates blue glowing form he purred, grabbing the bottoms he pulled them full off, taking in the sight of his dripping gaping hole. Growling he leans over his mate sinking his teeth into his mates mark and reinserts himself into the velvety opening. 

Thrusting deeply he growled, “mine… fuckin’ mine… no one else will touch ya, yer mine.” he bites down on the mark again, once again drawing marrow. “‘m close.. fuckin’ scream fer me love. scream who i’ is ya belon’ ta.” he grunts thrusting faster, claws digging into his hips and lifting them onto his lap to give him a better angle to his mates bundle of nerves. “cum fer me love.” he growls, biting down into his mark once more and hilting on a final sharp thrust. Releasing into his squishy mate.  
\---  
Sans arched his spine, chasing the upcoming orgasm desperately as his mate pounded into him. He wailed his boyfriends name with all he had when the other came in him. He wrapped his legs around the other, locking him in place as Sans milked him dry. With a few short breaths Sans cried out hoarsely once more as he finally tipped over. He closed his eyes to bask in the hot feeling of his mate’s cum, and the sunlight. 

He slowly opened his eyes with a dazzling blush spreading across his face. With a gulp Sans looked down and his thighs trembled lightly, still squeezing his boyfriend. Sans blinked slowly and looked up to his mates face after a moment of realization. “red.. ya came in me.”  
\---  
Purring he nuzzles into his mate, watching with hearts still in his sockets, seeing his mate so satisfied made him very happy. Looking at his mates twitching cunt, he slides out slowly, eye lights widening at the sight of purple magic leaking out of his mate. Smirking, he growled, “mine.” the thought not breaching his foggy mind yet, tail wagging in satisfaction he groans at the beautiful sight, lowering he licks his mates thigh of any residue, purring, “so pre’dy.” he rumbled.

Ghosting his fingers over the puffy, swollen lips, massaging his dripping entrance and nub. “mine mate, gunna carry ma pups.” he rumbles, tongue and fingers still holding some warmth too them. The smell rolling off his mates dripping pussy has his eye lights shrinking and cock re-hardening already. Licking a strip over the abused magic he purrs slightly.  
\---  
With the smell still coming off his mate, in what seemed like waves, Sans let out a stuttering groan. “r-red lemme ride ya, take care of ya.” He purred, affected by the heavenly scent. In his daze Sans figured, perhaps if he rode his mate, then none of the cum would stay inside. Yeah he was smart. He wiggled his hips at the hardening crimson cock and reached down to catch some of the purple fluid, eyes focused on his boyfriend as he lapped at his fingers. 

With some effort Sans slowly sat up and swiped his tongue across his mate’s teeth, purring as he made his mate lay down in the sand. He straddled his lover, leaning down to capture him in a kiss, while already feeling some of the slimy substance coming out. It felt like a lot to him. It was not. Grasping his mates hard member, he lined it up carefully and slowly sunk down with a moan, not stopping till fully seated.  
\---  
Red groaned at his mate lapping their mixed juices and pushing him down, his sensitive bones making him moan out at the cool sand and water against his back. Watching his mate slowly impale himself on his cock made him squirm, once he was seated he thrust up into his mates abused cunt, “take ma seed love, bear my puppies.” he groaned, gripping the fleshy rolls over his mates hips and licking his teeth at the sight of the fluids still inside the transparent magic, “gunna make ya swollen wit’ ma seed.” he groans, thrusting again, throwing his head back at the thought.  
\---  
Sans groaned at the harsh trust, whining as his mate spoke. “p-puppies, ohh fuck, you’d love that huh?” he egged his boyfriend on, thinking he was safe from that happening. “ya would love to see me fuhhh- full,” he had begun to roll his hips, hands gripping his mate’s ribs tightly. “mmm, yeah breed me full then my swallow, out in the open like an animal.” he growled down at Red, smirking slightly. He lifted up slowly, coming back down with a roll to his hips and he moaned loudly.  
\---  
Reds eye lights blew wide until the burst into hearts and he groaned, rolling them back into his head, gripping the hips tighter he lifted his mate and began slamming upwards into the slick entrance. “fuck yer gunna look so goo’ carrying my pups, so big with my load and my babies.” he moans loudly, “i’m gunna fuck ya everyda’ my beautiful mate filled with ma beautiful children, yer never gunna walk again.” thrusting harsher he then pulls Sans flush and instead of thrusting beings rolling his hips to shift deep inside rubbing over the inner nerves. 

Being called an animal seemed to snap his grip on reality, he snarls pulling his mate off, before quickly getting up and behind his mate, pushing him down into the sand. Ass up resting on his forearms and watching his nipples drag along the sand, Red purred, “i’ll fuck yer like da animal i am, an’ anyone can watch.” he growled immediately sheathing into the clenching hole, he began to ram into his mate, the familiar bulge working against his abused entrance he growls. “yer gunna be so full a ma seed, yer gunna get ta see how beautiful ya wll look carryin’ ma pups.” he hunched over his boyfriend gripping the sand and his mates waist tightly he thrusts harder at the new angle.

Moaning deeply with a slight growly quality, he picked up his pace, groaning he sinks his teeth into the back of his mates neck and latches on. Giving a sharp aggressive thrust, reaching under his mates front, he flicks Sans clit forcefully, popping his knot inside the used entrance, still thrusting, bringing himself much closer to finishing a second time. His scent and heat rolling off him in sharp spicy waves, dizzying to anyone around. The true definition of an intense rut taken control.  
\---  
Having not expecting the switch, Sans squealed slightly, fingers digging into the sand, cheekbone resting on the ground now. He arched down as Red plowed him, head lolling to the side as he was bit again. He was chanting Red’s name, voice quivering and submitting, moaning it when that scent washed over him, powerful and staggering. He kept trying to remind himself not to let this happen, that his mate didn’t know what he was really doing under all the disorienting heat. Sans eyes widened when feeling that pop again though, “r-rahhh, stop! red!” he moaned though he was clenching around the bulb inside of him. 

He ground back against it, then forward as he tried to get the knot out of him with sharp tugs. Sans could feel his climax approaching, his mind growing befuddled, knowing that he couldn’t let Red cum in him again, like this, but everything seemed to overpower him. He tipped over first, moaning and finally bucking his hips back against his mate.  
\---  
Red moaned at the feel of his mate clenching around him in completion, thrusting a few more times, his knot expanded and began pumping into him. He groaned and held still resting on his mate slightly, his dazed mine spotting the towels in the shade not far off. Grabbing Sans like he weighs nothing once again, he lifts him carefully and moves them to both lay down on the towels, spooning each other. He groaned slightly at the strain, and the magic loss from his releases that were still going. Grabbing another towel he wrapped it around them as a blanket and sighed. 

Purring he began to lick the wounds he caused on the back of his neck before propping up to grab the snack bag, pulling out two water bottles he passed on to Sans and drank one himself. The heat now ebbing away as he released to a dull warmth like before they left the house. His mine coming too he nuzzled Sans softly and purred, “yer ok love?” he asked in a rough broken voice, lost to screaming and snarling. Trying to figure out through the haze of what was going on, he looked to his mates expanding purple stomach and moaned softly at the sight. “yer so beautiful.” he murmured.  
\---  
Sans flushed, still coming down from his own high, though hard with the ever growing heat inside of him. He accepted the water, sipping on it while trying to keep still. “i’m sore, warm though, i... fuck, i told ya not ta knot..” he mumbled, turning his head to look at Red with lidded eyes. Though he didn’t look angry, he instead looked blissed out, doe eyes that had hearts for his boyfriend. He finished up the water bottle before speaking up some more. “when your knot dies down, we need ta try and clean up in the water.” and try and get the jizz outta him. He felt shy asking Red to do that for him, not even knowing if it would work in the first place, after all, he looked pretty full…  
\---  
Red glanced up at his mate, eye lights large hearts, and a smirk on his face but his voice did sound apologetic despite everything. “ya seem ta enjoy yerself, but i didn’t mean ta knot. my ruts are intense, i tol’ ya that. i can’ even tell ya if i’s over.” he blushed slightly eye lights trailing back over his body and landing on the still swelling ecto tum, hesitating he trying to hold back the purr as he traced a hand lightly over the swirling large magic. Just the image of his mate alone had his dick twitch squirting another large stream of the endless fluid inside.

“shi’ im sorry love.” he murmured but unable to take his eye lights off it. “do ya wanna stay here ta do it, er i could take us home, may jostle ya lil’ bit but uh, i knot fer aroun’ minutes, an’ ya may wan’ yer shower head ta help clean the cum out.” Blushing further at the image in his head he groans, “i’ll do anythin ya wan’ me ta, dis is ma bad.” smiling sadly. “i’ll help ya clean it ou’ ta but i thin’ da damage may be done.” he mumbled softly still watching the swirling fluids, sounding like a stuttering engine trying to keep his purrs from starting.  
\---  
Sans groaned lightly at the next stream filling him up. He closed his eyes, basking in that warmth for a few moments before opening them again. Looking around at their clothes and bag, he hummed and thought to himself quietly. “alright, please… will ya help me then..” he wouldn’t turn down an offer like that, he had some hope the showerhead plan would work. He couldn’t really... Get pregnant from this right? If he did his best to help clean the magic out, even if some of the seed was already slowly being absorbed to make room for the excess that splurged inside of him. He gulped slightly, he wasn’t going to think too much on it. “let’s wait for your knot ta go down handsome, then we can go home and try your plan.” 

Sans put his hand over his mates own, purring sweetly, “everything will be fine.” he said more to himself than to his mate. He relaxed on the towel, tail around his mates leg, squeezing softly.  
\---  
Finally allowing himself to purr after his mates starts up, he looked away from the magic to look at his mates face and frowns softly. Nuzzling into the back of his neck he groans, “i’m so sorry love, i shoul’ have guessed it was my hea’, should have gone home as soon as i knew it was on me.” he squeezed Sans fingers slightly, tail tucking between his legs as he starts to feel worst, “why didn’ ya push me away after da first cum?” he asked softly, “could have washed it immediately and been less of a risk.”

He felt like he has fucked up this whole mate thing since it started, and he really just wants to run, he is struggling very hard with his internal demons right now. He groaned slightly as he felt his knot soften and begin to slide out, leaning up he packs everything, then putting the towel around his mate he grabs everything before wrapping his arms around Sans he teleports them to the bedroom on the bed.

Putting everything down he now pulls out carefully, grabbing the cream he immediately carries Sans bridal style to the bathroom, running the shower on full blast with warm water and adjusting the pressure. Then carefully laying him in the tubs he groans, “spread yerself love and i’ll work on cleanin’ ya out.” he blushes at the thoughts of saying something similar in the opposite ideal earlier. Grabbing the shower he starts to run it over his thighs and outer lips cleaning him up slightly. Then once he’s spread, he angled the spray towards his mate's very abused cunt and started to wash it out, “i ‘ave to use ma fingers to spread yer hole an’ womb a lil a’ight.”  
\---  
Sans had squirmed slightly when explaining himself to his mate on how he thought his plans would have worked out, then with big blue eyes he said, “and i promised i would never push ya away again.” he went quiet after that, letting his mate take him home. He didn’t let go of Red until in the shower, flushing when he was told to spread himself. With a small “yes sir,” Sans undressed fully and leaned back, spreading his legs wide as he stared at his boyfriend, cheekbones tainted an appealing blue.

He bit his tongue at the soft touches and the warm water gliding over him, more on the hotter side. Sans took a deep breath and leaned back a little more, seeming to hide behind his boobs as he reached down to spread his lips too. The water on his used cunt made him sputter and giggle slightly, before his face heated up at his boyfriends words, “uhh, yeah, okay, i’m ready handsome. do what ya gotta do...” he rumbled sweetly. He kept his eyes on his mate, smiling at the blush the other wore as well. He sent calming waved to his lovers soul while waiting for him to continue. “hey red… just so you know, whatever happens, i’ll still be here for you, as long as you’re here for me too.”  
\---  
Red smiles slightly, but doesn’t look up, slowly inserting two fingers he reaches back and stretches his mate wide, after the knot its a bit easier to do. Nodding at his mate he grunts, “i’m not goin’ anywhere if yer pregnan’.” turning up the intensity on the spray he lowered to reach as deep as he could, “i would never do tha’.” sighing he watched most of the seed leave the ecto flesh, but of course there was some that was stubborn. 

Finally looking up he sighed, “dis may cause an orgasm, i am sorry in advance,” he murmurs softly before adjusting the shower to the massage jet setting and holding it over the others sensitive magic. Trying to clear the last of it away.  
\---  
Sans closed his eyes and bit his knuckles when the other was busy helping him get the fluids out, trying not to make any distracting noises except for the ever growing purr at his lovers words. His tail caressed the others cheekbone, up and down slowly. He jerked when the spray hit him deep inside, his hips going up as he cried out. He involuntarily closed his legs and shook slightly, “h-hold on, shit, wasn’t expecting it..” he panted, trying to calm his pounding soul before steadily opening his legs again. His thighs were trembling and he gave Red a shaky thumbs up to continue. His walls were far too sensitive for the treatment they were currently doing, but he was trying to push forward, though he was gradually feeling a sinking sensation in his belly.  
\---  
Holding of on the spray he waited till he was cleared again, washing and massaging the bruised magic flesh, pressing on the stomach and working to coax out what he can. After minutes of clear water he turns off the shower, lifting his mate out and wrapping him in a fluffy towel places him carefully on the toilet, drying him slightly before grabbing the cream again to apply on the wounds and bruises, including the back of his neck.

Smiling softly he picks Sans up and takes him into the bedroom, placing him on the bed with the bags of snacks next to him. Grabbing a towel and some clothes he looks to his mate, “try ta ge’ some sleep, i’ll be in da house. jus’ gotta shower a bit and take ma pills again.” he sighed slightly but then smiled again looking at his mate, “i will see ya when ya wake up, let yer bro know yer home, k. bu’ maybe warn ‘im i’m in a rut.” he grumbled before padding out towards the bathroom and immediately starting a cold shower to jump into.  
\---  
Sans gave a soft “okay,” while watching his mate leave. He got dressed and curled up in his bed with the snacks in hand. He reached out for his phone with his tail, picking it up and texting his brother real quick to warn him about Red’s heat slash rut. Papyrus texted back a few minutes later saying he was going to be staying at Blueberry’s for a few days anyways, and asked if they were coming to game night. 

Sans looked at his door, then texted his brother back saying he wasn't sure. He did not mention anything about his mate releasing inside of him, but said he was going to nap and told his brother goodnight. He sighed when setting his phone down, desperately wanting to be back in his boyfriend’s arms but he knew Red would need a bit of space, he didn’t want his mate to feel bad for losing control and cumming inside him again. 

So in the end Sans lazily snacked on his food and curled up under a few blankets, purring to himself as his eyes fluttered closed.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting the Others

Red finished his shower, taking his pills, then hesitating at the door, opening to see Sans asleep he smiles, placing a small kiss on his boyfriends head, he then turns to grab his bag. Taking it as he left the room quietly, heading down the hall, he found a barely furnished guest room and locked himself inside, pulling out his sketchbook he climbed into the bed in just a pair of black fleece pj pants then groaned. Opening it he began to sketch, mostly his mate, under him, moaning, ecto flesh. 

Beginning to purr at the images he was beginning to get restless not seeing his mate , trying to push it away, he flings the sketchbook onto the side table, grabbing the book pap gave him he curled up to read the rest of it, while trying to fall asleep. After he finished the novel, and pulling the mattress and all the pillows and blankets to the floor he curled up, tail wrapped tightly around him, he fell asleep on his new nest.  
\---  
Sans groggily woke up when the sun was down and he could hear crickets chirping through his window. He rubbed his sockets slowly and yawned, stretching out from his neck all the way down to his tail and toes. It had been a great nap, but he still missed the warmth from his mate. He sighed and slowly sat up, wincing at the well adored on marks and bruises he now sported from his rough loving. Though he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sans smiled and blushed, wondering if Red had gotten anything to eat.

Humming, he made his way unhurried to his kitchen, looking through his freezer for something simple to make in case his mate was in fact hungry, if not then he would happily have it. Sans ended up throwing a frozen lasagna into the oven after preheating it and nearly falling asleep at the table while waiting for it to heat up. He wandered around the house, limping around really, while trying to find which room Red was in, eventually finding the locked room. He purred and decided to come back to it when the food was done. He made golden flower tea while waiting.

It seemed like an eternity till the food was done, but once the kitchen timer went off Sans jerked up and took it out of the oven, checking to see if it was cooked all the way before getting two plates and splitting the lasagna in half. He made his way back to the locked room when ready and gently knocked on the door. “knock knock,”  
\---  
Red stirred from his sleep groaning, rubbing his eyes he pondered why he was awake, “who’s der?” he called out voice hoarse, nearly completely gone. Through the door he could smell his mate with some cheesy meat and he nearly purred and ran, moving quickly he leaned next to the door in slightly anticipation, slight apprehension.  
\---   
Sans grin faltered slightly when hearing how wrecked his mates voice sounded, now glad that he had tea at the ready as well if the other wanted some. Clearing his throat slightly Sans purred out, “justin” he wagged his tail, waiting for his mate to respond. He glanced down at the dinner plates, ecto belly rumbling lightly at the smell and sight.  
\---  
Red rolled his eyes and smirked, “justin who?” grinning with how many ways this joke can go, his hand twitching to open the door. Hearing his mates tummy through the door he almost flung it open then to feed him.  
\---  
“you’re justin time for dinner, now open the door, i wanted ta eat with ya if that’s alright.” He shifted in his feet, feeling achy all over. He nearly held his breath, head leaning on the door to try and listen closely for his mate.  
\---  
He chuckled slightly but still hesitated, cracking the door, he felt his soul pull towards his mate, but the memories of losing himself kept him back, he looked over his tired, sore mate and open the door, motioning to the nest he sighed, “come on in love.” he murmured voice not able to carry. Holding the door open he walking in behind him, before taking a plate and sinking into the furthest corner of the nest.

“‘ow are ya feelin’ love?” he asked softly, playing with his food, before taking a small bite, eating a bit of food before he glances over at Sans and his plate.  
\---  
Sans purred and walked in when allowed, sitting away from his mate in the nest for now, but making sure that spot would smell of him later for his tired mate. He started to eat before answering, “i’m feeling tender, a bit bruised, but… i feel great too. happy that i can be here for ya.” He thumped his tail against the blankets and continued to eat. “i texted paps earlier too, he said he’s going ta be staying at blue’s for awhile, and wants ta know if we’re still going ta game night?” he was a bit concerned about game night, having been kind of anxious about it since he first heard about it anyway. He would have to go eventually whether it be tomorrow night of next week.

“anyway how’re ya holding up? ya need some tea ta soothe your throat? i made some earlier, i can give ya it before i go back ta bed tonight.” he offered. “it helped my own voice quite a bit.”  
\---  
Red smiled slightly at his mate, breathing out a sigh in relief that he is respecting his boundaries right now, but looked down at tender and bruised feeling. “‘m sorry i was rough again, a’ so soon af’er last time.” He gasped out, trying to clear his throat a little bit. His tail stayed tucked between his legs thumping slightly on his ankle, he had a few more bites before putting it down, still hungry and it was delicious but his stomach has been churning at his behavior. 

Looking up at his mate, “did ya bring up anythin’ else wit’ paps?” he asked cautiously, “i read his book, so ‘m a bit worried.” he blushed, “says ya will be able ta know in a day or two if it took, that is if there’s nothing too stressful, an’ some’ing abou’ a change in yer soul, an’ the sire’s behavior.” he grunted, his voice barely cracking above a whisper.

Frowning he nods, “tea woul’ ‘elp.” he rasps, looking down. “can ya le’me know if ya fin’ out anythin’?” he seems to be out of his rut, maybe, he really wants to touch his mate but its a lot calmer than before so he is not risking anything. For now he wants to lock himself away, “i’ll see abou’ games nigh’ in da mornin’.”  
\---  
Sans finished up his food and leaned back a little, “i didn’t bring that up with paps, and red, don’t worry okay. i.. like it a lot when you’re rough with me.” he purred and looked to the side. He reached up to feel around the bite marks left on his neck and bosom. His smile widened at the indents, but he let his hand drop eventually to look up to his mate. 

“i’ll let ya know if i start feeling different, or if uh my soul looks different or whatever…” he blushed. Sans stood up when they had finished their food and he took Red’s plate, “i’ll be right back with that tea.” 

He wandered out of the room, putting the dishes into the sink and grabbing a cup to pour some tea for his mate, humming to himself as he went back to the room and kissing the top of the other’s skull as he handed him the tea. “are ya planning on staying locked up in here tonight? do ya want me to bring you anything before i head off ta bed?  
\---  
Red smiled slightly, purring softly, “than’s,” he choked out as he accept the tea, fiddling with the cup he took a long drink. Sighing as it soothed his raw throat, he blushed, “do ya really like ma bein’ rough?” looking at his mate, making sure he wasn’t making it up to make him feel better.

Looking around the nest he nodded, “i wanna be sure ma hea’s gone.” he smiled a reassuring smile at his mate before sighing, “sorry ‘m no’ good at dis stuff.” Chucking slightly before sighing, “i need a bit of space righ’ now, sort through my head. ‘m not exactly feelin’ good abou’ losin’ control.” he groaned and put the tea down flopping over, “i should ‘ave locked myself up when i questioned it.” eyeing his mate he smirked, “yer usin’ my kinks against me didn’ help with my state o’ mind ye kno.” He laughed slightly blush across his face.  
\---  
Sans fiddled with his hands as he his blush spread, “i wouldn’t of gone along with it if i didn’t like it,” he pouted. Sans looked towards the door, then back to his mate, “i’m going ta go back ta bed if ya don’t need anything else.” mainly he was going to search up about souls and pregnancies, just so he could be better prepared in knowing what could happen… he felt slight dread in knowing it was a possibility so soon. Then again, his soul elated when thinking about a miniature him causing chaos across the lands. 

Sans rubbed his eye socket, other hand on his ecto tum. “I...” he sighed, “i’ll see ya in the morning love, goodnight.” Sans gave his mate a sweet smile before wobbling out of the room, he was scared of the possibility. But he was starting to find out just how much he wanted a little baby bones. After so many resets, after so many years above ground, if he turned out pregnant, he would try to get over his fears and anxiety for that baby. He would show them the wonders of the world with Red by his side. 

Sans laid in his nest of blankets and picked up his phone, searching for more information on the topics at hand. He didn’t fall asleep until the sun came up the next morning.

\---

Red was restless all night, itching to be near his mate he growled. Finally falling asleep a few hours later, a light sleep but a small rest. He growled frustrated he woke up in the morning to head to his mates room, opening the door he quietly entered and climbed into the bed, snuggling up to his mate and finally relaxing enough to fall asleep properly. Mate wrapped in his arms and tail wrapped fully around his mates tail he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.  
\---  
Sans stayed in a deep sleep for a few hours, melting into his mate’s arms and dreaming peacefully. He ended up stirring slightly half past noon and started to purr when noticing Red’s arms around him. He turned his head a bit to see his mate and he turned his body afterward, wrapping his arms around the smaller and kissing his skull. It was thrilling to see his boyfriends face nuzzled up to his boobs. Sans rubbed along Red’s spine soothingly, though he was hungry, he didn’t move to leave the room.   
\---  
Red purred at the soft touches and snuggled closer to the squishy bits, groaning he crack an eye open and small red orb looks up. Spotting his mate so close his purring louder, “mornin’ love.” he smiled nuzzling back into the soft mounds, “so sof’,” he groans. Squeezing around his mate slightly tighter feeling pretty content, “how ya feelin?” his fussy self asked for the thousandth time. “i coul'n't sleep withou’ ya.”  
\---  
Sans watched his mate wake up and he reached up to gently touch his mates cheekbone, “i’m feeling perfect, just hungry.” he mumbled. “i think i’ve slept much better with ya closer, how’re ya feeling? is your heat gone?” he looked into Red’s eyelights, he ached a bit but it was a comfortable ache with Red close by. His tail shifting to lay across his boyfriends femur. He squeezed back gently, “you’re looking quite comfy..” he smirked.  
\---  
Red murmured slightly, “‘m very comfy,”from his spot buried in the magic. Eye lights looking back at his mate he smiles, “i's gone, feel much better now dat i ‘ave control again.” he purrs, “do ya wan’ me ta cook?” he mumbles, not really wanting to move. He caresses his mates tail and purrs.  
\---  
“nah, let’s just get cereal, i just wanna sleep more.” he yawned, the few hours of sleep he got and the events over the past few days were catching up to him. A few more hours would help, before they had to leave tonight. “what’s your favorite kind of cereal?” Sans slurred while nuzzling his mates skull. “i like.. lucky charms.” he melted to the sweet touches on his tail. “lucky charms and… lots of milk.” he chuckled lightly, starting to sit up.  
\---  
Red smiled slightly, “ya ea’ i’m gunna go back ta sleep ya.” curling into the bed he sighed, “i ea’ nesquick but im no’ hungry. jus’ tired, i used alo’ of magic yesterday.” he grunted and smirked, “ya need ta eat d'ough.”  
\---   
“alright short stack, i’ll be right back.” he said, placing a kiss to the others mouth before leaving the room, limp still present. He was quick to eat breakfast, going back to his room afterwards. He texted his brother that they probably were going to go to game night, much to his disappointment. He shook his head, wanting to be free of any negative thoughts before he curled up with his mate again, wrapping his arms around the other and he closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.  
\---  
Red slept easily groaning as he stretched a bit later and woke up. Sitting he grunts out and looks down at his mate, smiling he rubs his hand over his boyfriends flesh gently. Then pauses for a moment, “love why do ya still ‘ave yer flesh summoned?” he asks quietly, incase his mate is still asleep. Getting up he goes through his duffel to find some real clothes for the first time in the whole week. Pulling out a dark pair of jeans and a black tank he gets dressed eyes constantly back on his mate. The question prominent on his mind wondering if he accidentally knocked his mate up.  
\---  
Sans was still sleeping, curling up as his mate got up and the warmth left him. They still had a little while before they had to leave, so he stayed asleep, only to wake up around an hour before they had to go. He awoke, drowsy and looked around, frowning when he saw the setting sun outside his window. “i slept all day…” he huffed and rubbed his sockets slowly, sitting up and stretching. He wanted to at least shower before they left. Sans looked around for his mate, missing him the first time he was looking around.  
\---  
He was sitting on the floor working on more of his sketches, facing his mate across the room. Looking up for a second he smirks, “yeah, ya did." eyes going back to the paper he softens a little, “ya should star’ ta get ready babe, we gotta go soon.” focusing on the paper so he won't think about what's bugging him. “why ya still go’ yer body summoned?” he asked again now that his mates awake. Not looking up too scared of what he may say.  
\---  
Sans looks confused when he sees his mate on the ground but he smiles anyway, “i.. like how ya look at me when it’s summoned.” he said and rubbed the back of his neck, yawning slightly. “do ya want it gone when we’re at blue’s house?” it wasn’t like he was going to be flaunting his stuff anyway. “i’m going ta shower,” he got up to look through his dresser, grabbing a blue hoodie, shirt and some pants. “think we can eat something right before we go, or do ya guys usually eat there?” he asked, feeling anxious as the seconds passed.  
\---  
Looking up at his mate he blushes, “ya can keep i’ summoned if ya wan’,” he chuckles slightly, “blue an’ my bro cook wit’ yers so yer gunna ea’ der even if ya ea’ ‘ere.” getting up carefully he walks over and caress the soft flesh as he wraps his arms around his mate. “calm down love, dey er gunna love ya. we don' have ta stay long fer the first one.” 

Kissing over his lovers neck carefully, “just me’ everyone, i’m gunna make sure yer bro's mate behaves an den we can leave if ya feel uncomfortable.” nuzzling gently, “yer fine love, go clean, i’ll make a ya a sandwich for after yer shower.” he places a kiss on his mouth and gives him a loving look before heading to the door to prepare a sandwich.  
\---  
Sans sighed in his mates embrace and nodded slowly, though he was sure Blue would behave himself, he hadn't been overstepping boundaries when he met Sans for the first time. In fact Blue had been a total sweetheart, Sans couldn't think of any reason his mate would have to keep Blue in line, but he shook his head and headed off to the shower, having other things to worry about at the moment. 

He cleaned his ecto body thoroughly and stayed under the warm water for a while longer before eventually getting out to dress. His body wasn't noticeable under all the clothes since he had a larger stature anyway, the only person who would know would be Red. Though it felt slightly weird to be commando the whole time. He stepped out of the bathroom with a blush and went to the kitchen, tail trailing behind him unresponsive.  
\---  
Red looks up, tail swaying as he finishes preparing a nice ham and cheese sandwich. “‘ere love,” he smiles lovingly handing him a sandwich, “it'll calm ya down before we go.” Looking his love over he grins, “yer look amazin,” he purrs. Wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his cheek he blushes, “i am glad i ge’ ta keep ya maself.” 

Watching his love eat, he began to purr, preparing himself to take his partner to see others. Not exactly sure how it will go, he just hopes he won't snap at anyone.  
\---  
Sans thanked his mate and took his time eating, delaying the inevitable. His tail moved to wrap around the others waist at the kiss, though his grip was loose. He was feeling slightly better in knowing that Red had his back, “i’ll be yours for as long as you’ll have me.” he murmured in between bites, cracking a smile. Sans sighed heavily when he finished eating and hugged Red to him, “alright… i guess i’m as ready as i’ll ever be.. unless you change your mind and wanna curl up on the couch.” he tried, heart not into it though.  
\---  
Red snickered, “sure we can curl up on da couch der.” he smirked and kissed his mate deeply for a moment, trying to help the other relax. Pulling away he chuckles and teleports them to just outside a door to a decent sized house. Not nearly as big as Sans’ but family sized at least. Looking up to his mate, red eye lights sparkling softly he grips his mates hand and his tail sways gently, “ya ready babe?” he asked softly, preparing to knock on the door.  
\---  
He pressed into Red’s side a little as they went through the void, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as they came out the other side. There were already noises coming through the door, Sans could make out Blue and Papyrus faintly, but no one else. He looked down to Red and nodded, “yeah, yeah okay, go for it.” he muttered. The one he was most worried about was Edge, since he was mated to his brother after all. Sans didn’t want to be looked down upon by him, in other ways than just his height.  
\---  
Red knocked on the door waiting, squeezing his nervous mates hand he sends a small projection of calming and loving magic through their hands, smiling at his mate. “yer gunna do great.” he murmured.  
\---  
Sans just got to nod before the door was flung open, by of course, Blueberry. “Sansy you made it! Papyrus was wondering if you were going to come. Come inside both of you, make yourself at home. Edge, Honey and Razz are already here. Slim went out back to smoke I believe.” He trailed on and Sans flushed slightly, taking the time to look the smaller skeleton over. He was smaller than both him and his mate. 

Sans wondered about the last alternate of him, this Razz, and if he was anything like Blue, or Red. As far as he knew, Razz was just supposed to be another alternate of himself. 

They stepped inside to the living room while Blue excitedly yelled out for Papyrus, telling him that Red and him were here.   
\---  
Red walked him over to the couch and put him at the farthest edge, close to the wall, then sitting down next to him and leaning his back into his mates side almost like a shield he smirks. Tail draping over his mates lap and around his stomach, he nuzzles into Sans side boob a bit before looking around. Spotting honey he waves, then seeing Razz his smile drops to a threatening glare. 

Razz chuckles and waves to Red, grin fixed in place as he sat like a very regal lady would, wearing a black knee length skirt and black t-shirt, his violet body summoned as his feminine form underneath. Showing a fit looking ecto with perky boobs and a round butt of someone who works out. “Hello Red, long time, we should talk later.”

Red just nods then turns away from the smaller skeleton, spotting his bro he sees the scowl on his brothers face and ducks down slightly, “hey bro, ya met ma mate? dis is sans, he’s paps secret bro’der, i foun’ him locked in a tower, climbin’ ‘is golden ‘air, now ‘es stuck wit’ me.” Red grinned, knowing that his bro was annoyed but wouldn’t lash out here, especially not with honey around.

“Hello Sans, nice to finally meet you, I apologize you have to deal with my brother.” Edge smirked as he spoke sincerely to the only slightly smaller than him skeleton. Edge was actually the smallest of the Papyruses.  
\---   
Sans glanced around at the others in the room, seeing he was the largest Sans. He internally loved that but he immediately looked to Edge when he was spoken to, pulling Red closer to him, “uhh, it’s a,.. pleasure ‘dealing’ with him.” Sans mumbled. Gulping slightly till his brother and Blue came out of the kitchen, Papyrus looking even more excited than Blue. 

“Sans! You finally came, we were just about done with the food, have you been introduced to everyone?” He wandered over, introducing everyone in the room to him again. 

Sans leaned back further into the couch, looking quite apprehensive to speak up. He meekly turned his head to his mate and then to the others, giving a slight wave. Seeing that Papyrus backed off, and turned to Red, “Are you two planning on staying for the first game or so?” He asked.  
\---  
Watching Sans closely incase he needed to step up he rumbled against his mate reassuringly before turning to Papyrus, “we are gunna try, ‘der are a lot o’ factors tonigh’ so we will run wit’ it, just don’ freak if we jus’ up an’ port home k?” he looked at the other with slight pleading eyes, that were currently taking in his surroundings carefully, making note of where everyone was and who was a bigger threat. His eye lights landing on his bro for a second who merely nods slightly acknowledging his brother.

Then his eye lights found Razz, and well wasn’t that look something, seeing as the were newly bonded, Razz was in the same boat as Red, analyzing, trying to maintain contact or sight of his mate, and feeling very protective. Red bared his teeth in a flash of aggression, to which Razz gnashed his own sharp teeth back in response. There will be an argument, but it won’t be around the softer ones, it will wait till their mates are more settled.

Red looked back up to his mate, “yer doin’ okay?” he asked softly, eyes flicking over to Papyrus, he smiled, “don’ worry go finish yer foo’ an’ set up da firs’ game.” His smile was kind and sincere to the eldest pap.   
\---  
Sans squeezed Red in a thanks, glancing over to Razz when he flashed his teeth back to his mate. It left him feeling off put, his tail hitting the side of the couch at the rattled warmth in his bones. He let out a huff, trying to ease into the seat till the chilled out version of his bro, Honey, spoke up, voice relaxed and a calming smile on his face.

“ya look pretty tense there bud, if ya wan’ i can get ya a drink.” he offered, as he was leaned back against Edge. “what’s your poison?” he sat up, stretching out, acting calmer than usual to show Sans there was nothing to fret about. His bones popped slightly, as he had been sitting there for quite some time, and Sans seemed to loosen up at the offer while watching Honey.

“sure, uhh, ketchup?” he stuttered, feeling the need for something he was quite familiar with. His own brother as well as Blue had already returned to the kitchen, Sans heard the soft chatter from here but couldn’t pick up any words. 

Honey stood up and winked at Sans, “one bottle o’ ketchup, comin’ right up.” His tail, longer than his brothers, but not nearly as long as Sans own. He seemed to be taller than his brother though, but frailer as well. He wandered out to the kitchen, and Sans glanced at Edge, giving him a strained smile. He at least wanted to be on good terms with them.  
\---  
Red chuckled at honey, “dat one’s smooth, can talk his way ou’da anythin’.” e smirks, “ya can’ no’ like ‘im, i’s nearly impossible.” sitting up a little he turned towards his mate and gave him a sweet kiss, “yer doin’ grea’ sweethear’ so far so good.” flashing a loving smile at his mate he nuzzled into him, keeping himself tucked at his side.

Edge smirked and rolled his eyes at his brother he turns to Sans, “so i see you both worked everything out, I am very glad, it is a wonderful thing to click with your soulmate.” His eyes wandering to the kitchen door, “i hope everything is going well with you both.”

Red groaned and nuzzled his mate, his brother liking to show his status with his articulation, but at least he was being supportive. 

At that moment Slim, the tallest out of all the skeletons, even with his hunch came in, black coat with an excess amount of fluff hiding his face, and the longest tail of everyone poking out of his ripped black jeans, he looked over and nodded at Red. 

Red beamed back, “sans, dis is slim. slim dis is ma mate, sans.” he grinned tail thumping happily at Slim meeting his mate, clearly very comfortable with Slim being in his life. Slim nodded back pulling his hood down and the sucker out of his fangs nodded, “sup?”

Razz scoffed and wandered out to the kitchen, Slim and Red rolling their eyes in unison, knowing he only left because he has gone a whole five minutes without seeing his mates.  
\---   
Sans smiled a little when Red’s tail went thump against the couch. He lightly pressed a kiss to Red’s skull before waving to Slim, “hey.” amazing conversation. He was a bit intimidated by how large this last skeleton was, but after seeing his mate so relaxed and happy at seeing Slim, he decidedly started to relax. He could do this, it seemed to make Red overjoyed that he was making an effort, so he would stay for a game to see how it would go. 

Honey came back in when Razz had entered the kitchen, his orange sweater now sporting some flour for some reason. Sans let out a soft snort at the sight and Honey grinned, as if he had planned it. He reached out to give Sans a bottle of brand new ketchup, “paps bought it for ya, jus’ in case ya came today.” he nodded at Slim, acknowledging him.

Sans reached out for the bottle greedily, Honey having to lean over slightly, giving Sans head a gentle pat after he had taken the bottle.  
\---  
Red rumbled as honey got closer, narrowing his eyes as someone approached his mate, as he stood next to him he growled. Tail beginning to twitch and rattled aggressively, He watched until he saw him lean fully over and touch his mate, he snarled and snapped his teeth at honey. The corner of his eye seeing his brother and Slim stand immediately at the sound.

He snapped into defensive as suddenly a lot of bigger monsters were crowding around his mate after one touch him. He pushed back to Sans more, moving to a crouch instead of a sit, he continued to snarl at the monsters. 

Edge held up his hands to placate his bro, holding one out to his own mate and making a gesture to back up to him quickly. “Honey, come back, don’t get near him. Back up don’t turn your back to him.” his voice was stern but pleading, he knew what his brother was capable of if he snapped.

Slim however had a different tactic in mind, he curled himself smaller, tucking his tail in his legs and lowering himself to all fours. He makes his way cautiously over and lays down at Sans feet, making soft cooing noises at the protective mate. Red frozen and his eyes locked on the large monster at his mates feet, docile and helping shield his mate? It kept him focused for a moment, his snarls lowering to rumbling growls. His tail twitched aggressively again, rattling in a warning to Slim, who just looked at him and rattled back. 

Red snarled once again and watched Slim pick up and move a little away before laying down about three feet away from his mate but still close.


	15. Chapter 15: Fight

Sans had frozen up during the exchange, he hadn’t minded Honey’s touch, as it had been comforting, but he knew Red was feeling quite different about the touch. After watching Slim move away he carefully pulled his mate down into his lap, facing him, and making soft shushing sounds. “it’s okay, red i’m alright, it was just a light pet… i’m sure honey didn’t mean anything by it.” he whispered to his mate, gulping and glancing up at Honey to make sure he was alright too. Honey gave him a slight thumbs up, still backing off. His bottle was placed beside him, forgetting about it for the moment to focus on his boyfriend.

His tail wrapped around Red’s center as he hugged his mate, purring to him silently and curling up on the couch. He rubbed little circles into his mates back, looking into his eye lights. “just focus on me alright, everything’s going ta be fine.” he murmured, soft and hesitantly he leaned in to give his mate a kiss, flushing as he was still very aware of the other skeletons in the room, but he was more worried about calming down his mate.   
\---  
He nuzzled into his mates bosom that he knew what there, his growls slowly fading, he glanced around at the other who all seemed to have backed off before he focus on his mates words. Looking up at his mate he rumbled softly before returning the kiss with a happy purr, melting into his mates arms.

Edge wrapped around his mate carefully and pulled him in closed to nuzzle his own mate, “thank god, Sans can actually calm my brother.” he smiled pulling honey down into his lap where he sat. 

Slim however looked up worry creasing his brow as he watched Red being soothed by his mate. Looking to Sans he got up to a seating position and asked, “yer ok? he seems possessi’ o’ ya.” seeming to carry the lazy ghetto speech mannerisms of Red, they seem more and more alike each minute.  
\---  
Sans continued to purr, squeezing Red at Slim’s question and he looked to the tallest skeleton with slight confusion, “i’m fine.. thanks, i uhh” he paused, face going into his mate’s neck momentarily. “i like it.” he murmured to Red only, face heating up. He looked away from Slim when he heard his brother speak up. 

“Sans, no canoodling in the living room!” He had peaked in when hearing the growls, Blue was peeking out from behind him, looking frazzled and a little worried but relaxing slowly when seeing no one was hurt. Game night was only just starting, they couldn’t have a casualty already! “The food is done as well, has anyone agreed on what we should play yet?” Papyrus continued on.   
\---  
Red sat up and blushed, hearing his mates words, he came down from his possessive behavior and looked over, “le’s star’ easy pap, card games wit’ dinner.” he glanced back to his mate and smiled, “ya should eat love, ya said ya were hungry.” giving him a quick peck, “shoul’ i ask yer bro ta make ya a plate er do ya wanna get it?” 

Slim got up to get food, while Edge pushed honey to get them a plate to share, Edge not being a big eater. 

Razz walked back into the room, eyeing Red, he had clearly heard the commotion and was currently aware of what happened despite not being in the room. Red looked back at Razz before sighing slightly, then nuzzling his mate. “do ya wan’ me ta ge’ i’ fer ya?”  
\---   
Sans nuzzled back while thinking it over, watching wearily as everyone went into the kitchen. With a soft grumble he wanted to prove that he wasn’t scared of the others. “nah, i’ll get some food if ya come with me, i’m a big boy remember.” he winked at Red and kissed his cheekbone. Not to mention, he would at least be a bit more comfortable around his brother who was currently filling up a plate for himself. Sans started to get up, uncurling and setting Red down, returning to hold his hand sweetly. His tail hadn’t removed from around his mate as they walked into the kitchen. 

Blue greeted them with a smile, his starry eye lights glimmering brightly when he looked up to Red. He had an apron around himself, various sauces and spices covering it, as if he had been cooking all day, in which he probably had been. “I hope you two enjoy the food, Papyrus and I have been up since this morning preparing everything!” He beamed, giving Papyrus a happy glance as he bounced in place. There were varying amounts of food on the counters ranging from finger foods to full on meals. It smelled heavenly in the house. 

Sans grinned as he saw the food, knowing he was going to enjoy it since his brother helped make it. “thanks blue, it looks delicious... but isn’t it a bit… munch?” Sans had a small grin on his face as he asked. Sans glanced at his mate then, looking quite proud of himself for speaking up.

“wheat till later, tha’ food goes fast.” Honey spoke up, chuckling and winking at his own brother.   
Papyrus and Blue then groaned. 

Blue mocked his brother a bit, saying things like, “You’re such a nut, ‘peas’ don’t encourage my brother Sans. They’re ‘corny’ enough as is.” Blue motioned with his fingers each time a pun was said and then put his hands on his hips and pouted playfully at his brother which only had Sans easing next to his boyfriend, smiling as he went over to get a plate with him as well.

Honey let out a teasing gasp, “baby blue, ‘re ya scoffing at ma puns? yer gonna make me roll over in ma grave.” he eyed Red, giving him a calm smile, a forgiving one really. Honey had never liked to get in the middle of complications or fights, they were too much trouble.  
\---  
Red followed happy Sans was taking initiative on his own, laughing and enjoying the puns. He looks over to Honey and blushed slightly, giving a small half nod. He loves Honey, he knows nothing would have happened, but he saw him near and touching his mate he snapped. Red decided to focus on Sans, following him as he grabbed his food, Red not getting anything. He knew Blue and Pap were pouting about it behind him, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. 

Razz watched Red carefully, moving discreetly behind Pap and Blue, a hand settling on Blue’s bandana to fiddle under the loose fabric. To anyone it looked like Razz was fixing the bow, to Red he knew, it was a reassurance he was there for his mate. Noticing Razz like Red in his new mark has taken over the possessive and overprotective role, he knew Razz was now worried that Red would lash out at the boisterous skeletons. 

Red looked a bit put out, but quickly hid it, “i’ all looks so goo’, i couldn’ possibly swallo’ more den a slim jim.” he chuckles, squeezing his mates hand. The feeling of the crowded kitchen putting him back on alert, glancing around he spotted Slim across the room leaning against the room, his brother leaning in the doorway watching Red and Razz eyeing him from behind the other two. Slim was snickering at the puns, but his eyes followed everything closely, one of the few too know the full extent of Red and Razz’s protectiveness and their bumpy history with each other.

He looked to his mate, “yer go’ yer food love?” he asked quietly, wanting to leave the room for more open space again, where he didn't feel cornered. He could feel the territorial rumble building back up, but he tried to keep himself calm, this was supposed to be him easing Sans into everyone's lives, not Sans calming him down around his group of friends.  
\---  
Sans hummed and nodded, getting enough food for them both, he was going to make Red eat one way or the other. “yeah, let’s go back out,” he said softly, leading the way back out with one hand full of food and the other gently squeezing his mate’s hand. They heard bickering as they left the kitchen and Sans kept his smile, going back to their spot on the couch and having Red sit on his lap. Sans started eating immediately, though he raised a few bites up how Red, looking at him with pleading eyes, “will ya eat something before we go home tonight? it’ll help calm my nerves.” He leaned forward to kiss Red’s cheekbone. 

Honey was the next to come out, not glancing over, but leading Edge back to their spot and he took his place leaning back up against the edgy skeleton. The very last to come out were the very skeletons that had made the food, Papyrus grabbed some cards and started shuffling them as they ate. “Which card game are we playing?” he glanced around the room, eyes landing on Razz and Blue for a second. He looked happy, but Sans could tell his brother was hiding something.   
\---  
Red looked to his mate, not wanting to make him feel bad he curled up further and opened his mouth to accept the bites every once in a while. “‘m fine just no’ ‘ungry.” he mumbled, hiding his face, he didn’t want to admit some things, that he was scared for one, that not knowing was killing him inside. He peaked over at everyone slightly before resting his eye lights on Sans and purrs.

Edge knew his brother was acting off, he remembers how he was back in the beginning, aggressive, protective but he never refused food. Something was bothering his brother, but pushing Red would be like sending him away. Holding Honey close he move his focus to his own mate and chuckled, stealing some food off Honeys plate, “so love what game should we play huh?” he smirked, looking down at the larger orange mate in his arms.

Slim collapsed to sit on the floor near the couch, eating some food. If you knew what took look for you would know Slim was making sure Razz and Red didn’t cross paths today, not with the stress so high, situating himself between the two. He shrugged, “blackjack.”  
\---   
Sans was starting to worry a bit about Red, seeing as he wasn’t eating much but he was calming down when he saw the other accept the bits he game him. “it’s gonna be fine red... besides i'm feeling better now. papyrus and blue are tryin' their best ta make things... comforting i think." he murmured against the others skull. He could feel how anxious his mate was getting, squirming slightly until the card game was announced. By then he was nearly finished with his food, watching his brother light up.

“Blackjack it is then! We may need to sit closer for this..” he hummed, looking to Sans and Red, then to Blue. Sans looked down a little, but figured his bro would have Blue and himself on either side of him and his mate so he wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. But being closer also meant that his mate could snap again and he really didn’t want that. 

Sans waved it off, “i think i’ll watch this time, i’ve never won a game of blackjack anyway.” Sans said, slumping against the couch, pulling Red closer as he finished up his food. 

Blue jumped in, looking a little saddened but with a smile on his face anyway, “That’s no problem! Besides I am the master of card games! No one has a chance against me!” He grinned and Papyrus nyeh'ed rather loudly, turning to face the smaller.

“That’s what you think, but I’ve been improving my own skills, and Blackjack is a game of chance!” he reminded Blueberry who stuck his tongue out playfully. 

Honey seemed comfortable where he was, feeding himself and Edge as his brother bickered with his lookalike. He was alright at the sorts of games but didn’t try winning most of the time.  
\---  
Red looked at his mate, nodding, “ya can play,” looking to Slim and Pap, trying to convey for them to sit on either side, “i'll sit wit ya, help ya bea’ baby blue.” He smirks, a slight hesitation but he knows they will help. “as long as we bea’ li’dle razz ma tazz we will do fine.” 

Slim nodded and sat on the chair next to his brother, “ya kno’ red ya migh’ make sans chance worst.” he chuckles sticking his own rust tongue out. Teasing Red like he normally would. He glances at Edge and smirks, “maybe our dealer an’ ‘is mate who ‘ides ‘is talents want to join.” 

Edge growls playfully, “i have to deal otherwise you all cheat.” Slim just shrugs and winks at Red who chuckles and sticks his own tongue out. 

Red grabs Sans hand and pulls him to the open chair, tail moving around his mates tail to comfort himself. He flashes a small apologetic smile to his mate, “sorry ‘m being ‘ard to deal wit’.” he mumbles softly, curling up on his mates lap when he sits.

Razz watches with interest, his tail short, not even long enough to peak out from his skirt, he huffs and crosses his arms, feeling left out that he can’t touch his own mates, his protective urges screaming at him to hold his mates close. “Are we gunna play or what?” he clipped at the others getting antsy.  
\---  
Papyrus handed the cards over to Edge as he and Blue sat on either side of Sans. Sans wrapped his arms around his mate, watching everyone move around. He glanced to his mate and purred softly, he wasn’t so sure about he felt with the circle forming. It was a bit closer than he would of liked, but he was glad Papyrus was beside him than the others. In the end he ended up burying his face into Red’s neck, waiting for the cards to be dealt. He glanced back to the couch where he had left his bottle of ketchup, not even getting a chance to sip it, he frowned lightly and promised himself he would later. 

Blue perked up with what Edge had said, “We never cheat! It’s pure luck!” he lied, eye lights turning into bright comical stars as he took his own seat after he had pulled up a few more chairs for the others to take a seat as well. His little tail twitched and had lightly caressed Razz as he passed by him, though immediately starting to waggle when he was waiting for the cards. 

“oh yeah baby blue, we all know ya don’ gotta bad bone in yer body.” Honey slouched over in his chair, hands in his pockets as he riled his brother up. A small smirk on his face as his bro retorted that cheating was only wrong if you were caught.   
\---   
Red snickered at Blue, “mm, baby blue da oh so innocen’ one, pu’s us all to shame wit’ ‘is sweetness.” he chuckled at the softer, bright skeleton. Looking up at his mate he chuckled lifting his tail from the others, his eye light flashes bright red before he pulls his tail to the front of Sans and dangles a ketchup bottle in front of his mate. He smirks, “liquid courage my love.” He purrs slightly and nuzzles gently. Turning to lean his back against his mates bosom and let his mate hide properly until he is more comfortable, he caresses his mate squishy thighs. 

Edge deals out the cards rolling his eyes at everyone's painfully obvious lies about cheating. “If i catch you cheating i’ll pull out the tequila again.” He smirks, the hangover everyone had after last time making him chuckle as he watch the fell faces twist in a sneer at the thought. “That’s what i thought.”

Slim grabbing another lollipop smirks and pops it in his mouth, “save it fer later edge, you’ll need it if we play mario again.” chuckling, winking at Sans, “don’t worry, we won’t put ya through da on yer firs’ time.” He chuckled, “wouldn’t wan ta take a shot every time someone fell off rainbow road would ya.”

Razz on the other hand nearly purred at the touch from Blue, eager for some sort of acknowledgement from his mates he leans forward, crossing his arms under his chest and rests on the table, cleavage on full display and shirt having slipped down slightly. “Lets just play shall we, I have other things i want to do tonight.”

Red grunts and flashes Razz a small glare, “right, we shoul’ play, i nee’ a nap soon and yer all keepin me from lovin on ma mate proper.” turning to Honey he smirks, “ain’ dat righ’ honey pot.” chuckling, “us fell monsters, really know how to spice up a lovely night.” he flashes his brother a shit eating grin. Edge growls and looks away blushing at his brothers display. Red felt his tail swaying but he wanted to just take his mate home and hide in the nest for a while.  
\---  
Sans was eagerly sucking on the bottle of ketchup after Red had given it to him, face lighting up happily. “thanks romeo.” he purred sweetly, kissing the top of his mate’s skull. He started to listen in to how the conversation was rolling and he gave Slim a smile, already liking him. He gave a slight nod, it sounded like hell, to take a shot every time someone fell off the course. He could tell just how much some of the monsters would be doing that on purpose, he would never hold up in a game like that, being a lightweight himself. 

Blue was pouting, eyes wandering over to Razz and Papyrus constantly, hoping no one would really notice and think he was just sulking in silence. Though Papyrus was less subtle about it, jerking up slightly when he noticed what Razz had done, a hungry look in his eyes formed but when Sans and Honey looked at him curiously he tore his eyes away, “Sorry, I just thought I forgot to turn the oven off; I’ll be right back, Edge deal the cards!” He stood abruptly and raced into the kitchen. Blue covered his mouth as a snort escaped him, eyes following his mate till he was out of sight. 

Honey glanced over at Razz and rolled his eyes slightly, seeing why ‘innocent paps’ would be flustered at the sight. “hey razzberry, yer shirts fallin' down. i’s a bit nippy in ‘ere, might wanna cover up.” he deadpanned. His face slowly lighting up though at Red’s words and he coughed slightly, face turning to look at Edge, arm wrapping around him, “don’ listen ta the short stack, ‘es full ‘o ‘imself.” Honey mumbled to Edge, kissing the side of his skull.  
\---  
Razz watched Papyrus run from the room and cast a small glance at hi other mate feeling accomplished, he grabbed the bust of his shirt and shimmied it up into place, but causing a few extra jiggles for his blue mate to enjoy first. He rolled his eyes, “oh whoopsie, didn’t mean ta give ya show.” he shot a smirk to Honey, “wouldn't want to fluster yer bro or the other innocents around.” 

Red rolled his eyes, “maybe ya shoulda worn more clothes den.” he flashed him a grin that was clearly a warning. “some people aren’ as ou’ as you.” he snaps, before looking down quickly trying to keep his head about him.

Edge took this moment to get the cards dealt turning to Blue, “hey lil’ Blue, why don’t ya grab some drinks for everyone, help ease the tension.” he whispered slightly, indicating his brother needs a few drinks or i will get worse. He then turns to his mate and chuckles, “I never listened to my brother before, why would i now, besides i know you like how spicy i can make things. That's not a secret.” He chuckled slightly giving Honey a small kiss on the mouth.

Red sighed and nuzzled into his mates own breasts, hiding himself from everyone, so he can come back to himself. He wants to start the games.  
\---   
Sans flustered as his mate went off a bit and ended up with his skull once again, nuzzling his boobs. He set the ketchup down, having gone through half of it, and he hugged his smaller mate, watching the cards get dealt. He rolled his eyes slowly at the spicy comments and absentmindedly rubbed along his mates tail. His eyes drooped slightly till Blue and Papyrus emerged from the kitchen with drinks abound. The first was handed to Red from Paps and then were handed out to the others. Sans declined any offers of alcohol.

“Now that we are safe from any possible house fires, we can begin!” Papyrus had calmed down some, giving Blue a thankful smile and Razz a sheepish one. He sat up straight in his chair, looking down at the cards dealt, not liking his odds of winning already.

Honey relaxed back in his chair, having got of course honey, to sip upon, though it was absolutely spiked. He still kissed his mate back as the game finally started, downing the whole bottle before the round ended.  
\---  
After a few rounds and quite a few beers, Red was more relaxed, gesturing to cards Sans had happily and whispering slightly inappropriate pick up lines at his mate. Leaving small kisses over his mates face occasionally. He glanced at the table smirking at the look of Edge pulling Honey into his lap despite home being half a head taller than him. 

Eyes landing on Razz he growled when he caught the shirt had lowered again, the look he shot at his mates was anything but subtle, and very, very hungry. Red was starting to wonder if Razz may be heading into heat now that he was freshly marked as well. He had stayed dedicated to his work and ignored most people so maybe he was feeling touchier than the others who actually got to have public affections. 

It didn't stop Red from standing up and leaning over the table gripping Razz’s barely there shirt and snarling in his face, “stop tryin’ ta rile up pap and blue.” he was currently straddling his mate thigh to be close enough to lean over. Slim had left to take a smoke outside, so the space there was empty. Red moved over to take the seat and began to whisper some small threats into Razz’s acoustic meatus, once muttering, “it's why we broke up, stop treating him that way.” 

Razz however was clenching his fists in his lap, the words Red was speaking was angering the small tyrant further. He growled, “Stop Red I get it okay.” crossing his arms he turned away with the haughty air he usually held. Edge turned so he was bodily blocking honey incase anything escalated. Red just growled and turned back to the table grabbing a new beer, avoiding looking at his mate.  
\---  
Blue’s tail twitched when seeing Red act so out of sorts and close to picking a fight with his mate. “Red, calm down, it’s fine really, Papyrus and I can handle ourselves.” he warned. Knowing of Razz’s rocky road had him leaning in a bit, ready to bounce into action if anything did happen. Paps was crossing his arms and glancing at his brother now though who had curled up, wrapping his tail around himself anxiously when Red’s warmth left him. Sans had his head down, waiting to see if Red would come sit back down or if he would stay seated next to the smallest skeleton. 

Papyrus put a hand on Sans’ shoulder calmly and squeezed it gentle, looking over to Razz and Red after, “I think it’s about time for a new game, any suggestions?” He had a tense smile, wanting to de-escalate the situation at hand, knowing of how short their temperaments were and how quick they were to act violently. He didn’t want his brother to be caught up in that situation, knowing of his poor health. 

Honey meanwhile was leaning up against Edge, giving Sans a side glance, wincing when seeing the newest addition to their group, curl up uncomfortably.   
\---  
He sighed, “any ideas fer da next game,” Red muttered out, reaching his tail out to his mate, he looked over at Sans and rubbed a hand over his back, “sorry love.” He looked down slightly, feeling a little bad for snapping. 

Razz muttered under his breath, “yeah let play get over yourself, Red can start.” he crossed his arms as he growled slightly. Shooting a glare over to Red he smirked at the dejected looking skeleton, “you always were good at playing feel sorry for me weren’t ya.” He shot at the bigger skeleton next to him.

Red snarled, “ya have always only though’ abou’ yerself yer fuckin’ knock off.” turning back to the smaller he stood over Razz now, growling, “you don’ deserve a mate fer all the shi’ ya pulled.” Watching the smaller raise to stand still under Red. He growled, “yer should head back to the queen, yer know ya will anyway.” 

Razz now done leans over and punches Red in the jaw, “i’m not a fuckin cheater, we broke up first ya asshole.” sending another punch to his ribs.

Red retaliating by looping his tail around the tiny ones leg and pulling him to fall on his back, climbing on top of the smaller and pinning him down “yer still can’ keep yerself covered in front of others, showin’ off everythin’ once more to everyone in da room.” he snarled in his face, teeth bare as he begins to repeatedly hitting him in the face and chest. 

Razz pulled out sharpened bones and kept him back as much as possible getting a swing in when he could being trapped under the larger skeleton.  
\---  
Sans sucked in a breath, watching with wide eyes, freezing up when the bone attacks came out and out of the corner of his eye he saw Blue spring up. Papyrus stood as well, blocking him in case any of Razz’s attacks flew their way. 

Blue raced over to the fighting pair, a loud growl escaping him when seeing his mate get knocked around, trying to then push Red away from the smaller, “Get off of him!” He let out a snarl, very unlike himself but this was his mate. When he couldn’t seem to push the fell monster off of his mate Papyrus stepped in. 

Paps' own eyes were glowing orange, pissed off despite his usual pacifist nature. He summoned a blunt bone himself and aimed it at Red warning him with a booming voice, “Red, I won’t hold back if you don’t get off Razz this instant,” stepping closer as Blue moved to the side. 

Sans uncurled from his seat and used his own magic to finally pull Red away, eyes on his brother the whole time as he brought Red closer to him. He was trembling but growling lowly, mind still catching up to what had been said but more focused on how his own brother had been close to striking a bone attack at his mate. He stood tall, blocking his mate from view but keeping his magic on Red so he wouldn’t escape, “don’t ya ever fucking attack my mate, red, we’re leaving.” He got out, hands shaking as he turned to reach out for his mates wrist, his soul frantic as he gathered the magic to shortcut home.  
\---  
Red had been snarling at the others before being caught in his mate magic, feeling its aura around him calming in almost instantly. He looked over at Sans, feeling his mate prepare to shortcut he pulled him in close, wanting him close. “‘m sorry.” he whined softly, his injuries not quite registering just yet.

Razz watched them disappear before getting up and storming off into Blues bedroom, closing the door behind him. Edge who was watching confused at his brother, having known nothing about any of it was shocked, he thought maybe he was testy with just honey but he never expected him to react like that to Razz. “i apologize, i don’t know what got into my brother.” He sighed, standing up he grabbed his mate, “we will leave you to help Razz, i will be back later to help clean the mess.” Looking at Honey gently he kissed him, “let’s get back to the apartment, i think they need space.” 

Slim walked in and looked around sighing, “shit they fough’ again didn’ they.” Looking at Papyrus he sighed, “i’ll clean, ya guys go comfort razz, he needs ya righ’ now.” he spoke quietly with a groan, starting to gather dishes and the beer cans that got knocked to the ground.  
\---  
Papyrus was stood still after his brother had disappeared, bone attack fading away. He hadn’t expected himself to act so violently, though knowing full well that it was because of the new markings. He rubbed a hand across his face, immediately feeling guilty and he looked towards Blue who was still on edge with his tail twitching. “Blue... we should go to Razz. I’ll get the sea tea and some bandages.” He murmured, numbly walking off as Blue stormed off to his room. It was going to be a long night for them. 

Honey sighed when the two wandered off and he looked to Edge. “yea, well, since slims already ‘elping le’s just get i’ over with.” He stood slowly, not wanting to come back to clean later when he could be home in bed with his mate. “i ‘ope this didn’ scare sans away… the guy looked petrified.” Honey’s tail drooped, now thinking on the heated words exchanged between Red an Razz. It left an uneasy feeling inside of him.

On the other hand when returning home Sans finally let his magic drop, and he pulled Red to his chest, hiccupping slighty. They were in Sans’ dark observatory, only the moonlight lit up some parts of the room. The larger skeleton pulled away to look his mate over, assessing the damages as he wiped his eyes, “you idiot, what were ya thinking? fuck… my bro looked like he was gonna murder ya...” he gulping as he trailed off, throat tightening up as he stared his mate down. He wanted to be angry at the other for starting the fight, but all he could feel was shock, and relief in knowing the smaller was safe in his arms, in his home. Even if he did looked banged up.  
\---  
Red flinches at Sans words and looked down, “i didn’ mean ta.” he nervously picked at his tail, “he was just makin’ me feel like protectin’ yer bro from wha’ he did ta me.” He pushed himself into the others arms and choked slightly on a sob, “i didn’ wan’ ta figh’, i wanted ya to ‘ave fun with everyone.” he tucked his tail in between is legs and looked up at his mate, “i didn’ think i would reac’ so aggressively to him again. my protective instinct must ‘ave heighten my anger, i didn’t mean ta go after honey ei’der.”

He whimpered slightly backing away from his mate and looking dejected. He sighs, “‘m no’ a good mate, i don’ think dis is a good idea.” he backs up slightly, “i don’ wanna hurt anybody, i told ya to lock me up, i told yer bro ta lock me up, i can’ be around people, i’m too aggressive an’ possessive.” He looks to his mate for a second before looking away, “ya shoul’ fin’ a new mate.”   
\---  
“oh i should find a new mate huh? you’d be fine with just leaving me after marking me, with the possibility of a kiddo growin’ inside of me?” Sans wrapped his arms around himself, tears blurring his vision. “just cause you’re feeling confused and angry.. doesn’t mean i don’t want you around. i don’t want ‘another mate’ i just want you, my soulmate.” he turned his head away. “i.. can’t be left alone again red. please..” he murmured and tears trailed down his face. He wasn’t sure of Razz’s history with his mate, he knew now that they dated, but not of what exactly happened. He was hurt though, seeing Red distance himself, seeing his mate willing to just give up in an instant.   
\---   
Red flinched again, “i..i don’t wan’ ta leave ya, i love ya.” he picks his tail till it cracks then looks at the marrow dripping, “i don’ wanna hur’ ya.” leaning forward to wipe Sans’ tears away, “i wouldn’ feel fine leaving ya, er leavin’ my pup, i jus’ don’ wanna hur anyone. especially ya er our kids.” He backs up, “the whole protective urges, and heats have jus’ all happened so fas’ i don’ know wha’ i’m feelin’ and what is the marks influence.” his tail thrashes slightly, “i need time to sor’ my instincts from ma feelin’s, i don’ want my mood swings ta affect our lives so much.” he grumbles, slightly rubbing at his arm, “jus’ until da damn hormones settle, den we can try fer real.” He nearly pleads.  
\---  
Sans felt like crumbling down at Red’s words, though he saw reason and gave a slow nod. “just till then… i. i’ll try and sort through my own emotions as well..” he whispered numbly, eyes on the ground as he spoke. “i’ll be waiting here for you, red.” he held himself at bay from pleading with the other, from begging for him to stay. 

Sans slowly looked up to Red, arms tightening around himself, “promise ya will come back when you’re ready?” his voice trembled, feeling weak and insecure. “promise ta take care of yourself... ta eat, and stay healthy… an take your meds.” Sans wiped his eyes himself as more tears fell. All he could hope for was that Red stay safe and healthy while he was gone.   
\---  
Red wanted so badly to reach out for Sans but he just nodded, “i’ll be back love, i promise, i nee’ ta sor’ through dis ‘dough.” he wanted so bad to hold his mate and wipe away his tears, “‘ill see ya soon, okay? keep yer phone on ya please, and text me if anythin’ goes wrong.” he pleaded softly, tears spilling down his own cheeks, he turned to go grab his things from Sans room, putting the meds into his duffel and hesitating for a moment before porting away to his room at the apartment. Quickly he locked the door so his brother wouldn’t bother him and he cried into his pillow.  
\---  
Sans crumpled to the floor a few minutes after Red had left, eyes glued to the floor till he finally cracked. Sans got up slowly, laying in his bed and curling up, tears soaking his pillow as his hollow sockets faced his wall. He spent the rest of the night in bed, phone on and charging next to his head till he fell asleep. By the next morning his soul was thumping dully but he still got up to eat what he could handle and he took a long shower till the cold water started to hurt as it rained down on him. Then he returned to his bed, staring at his phone and thinking of his mate. 

He didn’t receive any texts from his brother, not that he wanted to talk to the younger now anyway, but he felt more alone than ever since he actually had a possibility of losing the one thing he had learned to love with all his soul. He thought about how much Red was starting to mean to him, how he had started to change his life for the better. Sans felt sick, knowing Red was just a shortcut away, but he couldn’t reach out anyway. Then again this all seemed so obsessive, this break would be good for the both of them.  
\---  
Red go up the next morning, jumping in the shower and immediately heading out to work, ignoring his brother and everything else. His phone was heavy in his pocket as he went through the motions, after denying abusive relationships again to his boss from his injuries he began the task of working. Throwing himself into his work he decided to work a double, to make for what he missed, trying to get his emotions under control. His phone went off a few times but he kept ignoring it, mostly it was Edge and Slim, but he still wasn’t ready yet. 

Red took his lunch at the café and began ignoring how his soul was pulling in his chest, urging him to check on his mate. He couldn’t make contact yet, his mind still too focused on primal instincts, he doesn’t need to protect the larger fully capable adult monster, it was his hormones tricking him after finding out he had less hope than red did. Didn’t make him defenseless. His instincts being irrational he left lunch early and threw himself back into working.


	16. Chapter 16: Pregananant???

Sans had gone a week without a word from his mate, though his brother tried to call him a few times, he ignored each one, though he did listen to the voicemails his younger brother had left. Papyrus was genuinely sorry for what he had done, and he came clean over the phone to his brother. In the end Sans sent a simple text saying he was happy for his brother, and to stay at Blue’s for awhile longer. Ignoring when Paps asked about how Sans was holding up, after the fight and how things were with Red... Well he was just about to find out he supposed. 

Sans had called his doctor early that morning, waking up feeling god awful and throwing up his magic. He was hoping it was just stress, but he hadn’t looked at his soul, fearing the worst. He was sitting on his front porch, swinging slowly in the chair while waiting for his doctor to pull up. The black sedan pulling into view a few hours later and a very confused looking Doctor Gaster came out of it, walking up to were Sans was. 

“Care to explain why you called me at the butt-crack of dawn, crying in my ear as you vomited? I couldn’t get a word out of you. Now that I’m here, you’re looking fine, so?” He raised a brow bone, now standing in front of the skeleton on the swing. Sans looked down slowly, taking in a deep breath. Gaster sighed, “Let’s take this inside then, I’ll make some tea for you.” he had Sans stand and they went inside. 

Sans sat at the table, watching the Doc move around his home, familiar with everything. It was silent for awhile, Sans gathered his thoughts in the time it took Gaster to make the tea, even though he had been thinking nonstop the past few days. He startled slightly when a mug was placed in front of his, Gaster sat before him with his own cup in hand, tail impatiently swishing on the floor, while he stared down the tired and pale skeleton. 

After a few moments of silence Sans finally spoke up, “i think.. i’m pregnant.” he whispered to a now surprised doctor. 

“You think? You haven’t checked yourself then? Why... “ He sighed, taking in a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose bone, “Let me check then, I’ll make it as quick as possible if you are uncomfortable.” he said in a rather soft voice. Sans nodded slowly as he pulled his own soul out, looking away as he handed it over to the doctor. The soul never touched the doctors skeletal hands, though Gaster seemed to be taking his sweet ass time, letting the soul flip and roll just above his hands. 

“well…?” Sans gulped, still looking away from his own soul, and he tensed as Gaster finally replied. 

“Yes, Sans congratulations, you’re pregnant.” He murmured, seeing Sans tense up he sighed. “I’ll make regular weekly visits if you want. For your safety and the child’s.” He spoke softly, slowly easing Sans soul into the scared skeleton’s hands and Sans finally looked down at it, His soul thumped with the nerves he was currently feeling. In the middle of the blue mass, was the most innocent and harmless spec, proof of another life. 

The doctor stayed until late that evening, helping Sans throughout the day, he almost didn’t leave but Sans insisted, saying he needed to finally call his mate. The doctor left the house, taking some time to breathe in the driveway before he finally left, planning a visit next week. 

Sans watched his doctor leave, and he went to grab his phone from the table where he had left it. With a few hesitant moments of hovering over Red’s name, he finally rung his mate, holding his breath as he waited for him to pick up.  
\---  
After a week of throwing himself into his work, he was tired, but his head was clear. That evening looking at his ringing phone he hesitated, his soul was back to pounding again as it did every time he wasn’t distracted. Thumb over the screen he swiped and brought the phone to his skull, his voice hoarse with tiredness he sighed, “‘ey love, ‘ow are ya?” he tries to ask casually, but he is panicking that something is wrong, he didn’t call first so something must be wrong. His wounds now mostly healed but he had a few new work injuries, including a wrapping around his tail, as he ended up slamming it in a vehicle door then getting caught in a wheel’s rims, finally wrapping it after getting it stuck in the chain for the garage door. He couldn’t fully move it but it thudded anxiously and painfully.  
\---  
Sans let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he heard Red’s voice. “i’m tired, it’s been a long week… and.. i’m not doing so well.” He started off, sounding like he had been crying that day. Well, he had been, for a few hours after seeing the first sign of life in his soul. He gulped and closed his eyes, “how are ya? ya sound exhausted.” he whispered into the phone. He let out a light sniffle, though he had stopped crying awhile ago, he still felt emotional.  
\---  
He was worried now, “i’m tired yeah, i worked five triples and two doubles.” he mumbled out quickly, “are ya hur’? do ya need me ta come over der?” slowly starting to panic slightly, not liking the way his mate sounded on the verge of tears. 

Red was already up now, pacing his room, anxious energy and his soul tugging harshly to go to his mate he whined. “i’m fine jus’ needed ta clear my mind.”  
\---  
Sans wiped his eyes quickly, “no, no, if ya still need more time, then it’s fine. just.. not too long please, i miss you. there’s just some things i wanted to say in person rather than on the phone, or through text…” 

Sans wandered into his living room, laying curled up on his couch. “i... had ta have my doctor come back over today.” he murmured, glancing outside the window from his spot. It was dark and desolate outside, not helping the mood as Sans had no idea how Red would take to the news, it was too soon, too unpredictable. They had tried to be so careful, fuck, Sans felt like he could do nothing right.  
\---  
Red looked at the time, “are ya okay ta talk tonigh’, er do ya wan’ me to come over in da mornin’?” he asked, anxious to see his mate, but not wanting to overwhelm his love if he is already mentally exhausted for the day. 

Thinking slightly he pondered, “did da doctor say ya were okay?” he asked hopeful for anything that tells him his mate is okay, just upset or tired.  
\---  
Sans thought for a moment, really wanting to sleep, “in the morning... will ya come over in the morning if you aren’t busy? i’m drained for the day. doc said i'll be okay, I just...” he sighed, calming down, “paps hasn’t come home the whole week, so i’ll be alone.” though that wasn’t something he was proud of. He itched for some more interaction. No amount of hot showers could ever warm up the coldness he had been feeling the past week. Sans at least knew one thing he got to take away from the past few days, “i love ya red.” he said sleepily, tail curling around him, fully ready to fall asleep on the couch.  
\---  
Red pinched the bridge of his nose, “i was told ta take a day off tomorro’, i’ll be over in da mornin’.” he sat on his bed and looked at the floor, “go ta sleep love, i’ll be there bright an early.” he murmured, “i love ya.” he coughed sightly, “g’nigh’.” he said before hanging up the phone, getting no sleep that night. Not when he found out his mate has been struggling, crying, seen a doctor and alone for the past week. He wanted nothing more than to teleport over there right now and comfort him, but he needed his rest.  
\---  
Sans placed his phone beside his head and nuzzled into the pillow on the couch, rubbing the spot over his soul through his clothes, He figured for a moment that he should eat dinner, having promised Gaster he would eat before he went to bed, but he had no energy to get up at the moment. Sans stayed put and slowly fell asleep there. He woke up a few times in the night, checking the time on his phone and falling asleep, but it seemed to drag on for awhile like that till finally the sun came up.  
\---  
Red was up at four, showering and grabbing his bag he needs to take everywhere with him, before porting into Sans kitchen, immediately set to work making his mate pancakes. He was itching to go see his mate, but wanted to make him breakfast first, knowing he has been alone and tired he doubts he has had proper food the whole week. Popping on the coffee pot now that he is almost done he grabs a plate and two cups, hesitating over a second plate but didn’t grab one. Pulling out his pouch he grabbed the multiple pill bottles he now had and took a few of each, the old ones and two new ones. Taking five pills total now, turning he made two coffees, downing half of one before topping it up and turning with the full tray to go find his mate.  
\---  
Sans was still lying on the couch, slightly stirring at the sounds coming from the kitchen and he cracked an eye open, humming to himself before closing it again, for a moment he thought it was his brother. Through the haze he remembered though that Red was supposed to be coming over this morning and he slowly sat up, opening both eyes and stretching out. He sat there for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to break the news to the other, but also worrying about the state Red was in currently. Sans stood he his feet slowly, he was in a hoodie and pj pants, soft clothes and warm. He started making his way into the kitchen before running into Red as he was coming out. 

“shit, sorry, i wasn’t looking where i was going-” he winced, though not too much damage was done.  
\---  
Red startled slightly the tray sloshing some coffee over to his shirt and floor but otherwise everything surviving, “uh… hi.. sorry, though’ ya migh’ wan’ some breakfas’.” he mumbled unable to pull his eyes from his tired mate, blue bruises under his sockets he sighed. Motioning for Sans to sit somewhere before following with the tray and putting it down, grabbing his own coffee off it he sits down next to his mate. “‘m sorry i left, i needed ta clear ma head, ta think clearly about what’s happenin’.” He mumbled, he was still exhausted and clearly hadn’t slept much if at all this week while working excessively.  
\---  
Sans took them to sit at the table and to drink some of the coffee, still trying to wake up as he listened to Red. “what conclusion did ya come to then?.. are ya still wanting to be apart of my life?” He asked, thanking him afterwards for the food. His stomach growled loudly while smelling it and he sighed, finally eating for the first time since the yesterday afternoon or so. He had missed Red’s food more than he was willing to admit.  
\---  
He smiled, “more dan anythin’ i wan’ ta be by yer side, i wan’ ta be d’ere fer ya, always. i'Il love ya, don’ ya question dat, i was scared of wha’ my instincts were doin’ ta my mood swings, if i can star’ a figh’ so easily wit’ razz, and snarl an bite at honey, den how do i know i won’ come after ya.” He looked at his thickly bandaged tail, “i realize dat even through it all, i coul’ never hur’ ya. i was bein’ an idiot.” He sheepishly looks away, “as long as yer ‘ave me anyway.”  
\---  
After a few bites Sans had finally started to crack a smile, “course... of course i’ll have ya, ya goof. i wouldn’t want ya doubting yourself, so even if i hated this break, i’m glad ya suggested it.” he purred sweetly, relaxing in his chair and finishing his food soon enough. “wha-what happened ta your tail?” Sans asked looking worried when he saw the poor bandaged thing. His own was wrapped around his middle, his ecto body not formed. “have ya been taking care of yourself?” he stood, ready to take his dirty dishes to the sink.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, “i go’ it stuck in a lot o’ places, i was tired an’ distracted, ma tail ended up gettin’ a few cracks in it from da abuse.” he groaned slightly, following every movement his mate makes, “yer got yers wrapped up again, you been avoidin’ doin’ da same?” he asked dodging the question about his health. He smiled following Sans into the kitchen and popping up onto the counter, “seriously, ya scared me a bit on da phone las’ nigh’, wha’s wrong?” He furrowed his brow still extremely worried about how hurt and sad his mate sounded yesterday on the phone.  
\---  
Sans ducked his head a little, doing the dishes quietly before he turned around, eyes focused on the ground. “sorry for scaring ya like that, i was scared i guess.” He took in a deep breath and walked closer to his mate, standing in front of him, “i had the doc come over cause i was feeling sick, throwing up excess magic from stress and stuff.” he fiddled with his hands, still quite nervous even if Red had said multiple times before that he wouldn’t abandon his mate. 

“we’re having a pup, i’m pregnant.” he fidgeted and flushed lightly once saying it aloud to his mate, more out of fear than anything.  
\---  
Red stopped, red.exe not found, “i… shit…” looking down at his mate he had a flash of concern fly across his face before resolve, “i’m movin’ in.” he spoke with finality, “‘m no’ gunna leave again, at most it’ll be to another room.” pulling Sans into his chest he purrs, “i love ya, ‘m sorry i left ya ta deal wit’ findin' ou’ yerself. or tha’ ya are in da firs’ place.” he chuckled softly, kissing his mates mark sending love through the connection. “yer haven’ been missin’ meals ‘ave ya. ya won’t be now dat i’m around, but ya ‘aven’t right.” Red searched his mates face, smiling as tears built up in his sockets threatenin’ ta fall.  
\---  
The relief Sans felt as he kissed his mate was a breath of fresh air. Wrapping his arms around his mate to pull him closer, Sans was happy to have the other in his arms again. “i’ve tried not ta, last night i skipped dinner after finding out, too exhausted to make anything.” He said sheepishly, though he was beaming when his mate finally decided he was going to move in. He was purring rather loudly at the lovely feelings that were sent through him. “stars i love ya red… i hope i can help turn this place into a home for ya.” he sniffled, rubbing his fingers over his mates cheekbone, kissing him again, letting himself get carried away for a few moments before pulling away. “do ya wanna see?” he mumbled against the others teeth.  
\---  
He chuckled slightly and nodded, “i do, show me our pup.” he speaks softly running a thumb over his mates cheek and smiling lovingly at him, “i missed ya love.” He couldn’t help how mushy he was feeling being back in his mates arms with a baby on the way already.  
\---  
Sans leaned into the touch and melted at his boyfriend's words, “i love ya too.” he however pulled Red into the living room, wanting to sit to show Red. He had the other sit closely next to him as he pulled out his soul carefully, handing it over to his mate. His soul was brighter this morning, still eager and tugging to be a part of Red’s though. In the soul though, His boyfriend could clearly see the little souling growing.  
\---  
Red sat and held the fragile beings with all the care and delicacy he could muster, “i’s perfec’.” he smiled, “we did all dis kinda backwards didn’ we,” sighing he looked at his mate, offering his soul back to him, “i’m takin’ a few more medications ta control ma anger, mood swings an’ now depression an’ anxiety.” Smiling slightly he leans over kissing his beautiful mate, “i though’ in da confession night we said we were gunna wai’ awhile before i put pups ‘n ya.”  
\---  
Sans flushed slightly, though as he put his soul back, worried shone on his face. “is it safe ta be taking all those pills? are ya taking them as needed, or throughout the day?” he gulped lightly, “you’re being careful with them yeah?” Sans asked, he didn’t want his love to have to depend on all those pills to make him feel normal. He squeezed Red’s hand and brought it up to give it a few kisses. They both needed to work on their internal demons, but Sans supposed it would be a long road for them. 

“and i wasn’t exactly planning on getting pregnant either, but… well now that i am, i couldn’t be anymore scared, er happier.” he spoke softly.  
\---  
Red nodded slightly, “i take em throughou’ da day righ’ now,” sighing he looked away, “dey are… umm… more copy pills, not from a company.” he didn’t wan’t to hide anything from his mate, “i don’t know exactly how much of each is required.” he murmured slightly, nuzzling into his mate he sighed, trailing his fingers over his sternum, where his soul would be. “i ‘aven’t actually seen a doctor, considerin’ i worked 136 hours in the last week.” he smiled softly at the pulsing beneath his finger tips, “‘m very ‘appy yer pregnan’, i always wan’ed a pup.” he whispered softly, leaning up and kissing his mate properly.  
\---  
Sans’ eyes widened, “ya really shouldn’t be working that much red, it’s too fucking much. i know i don’t really have a right to say this, but please consider asking your boss for less hours, or maybe quitting a job?” sighing he kissed his mate back, closing his eyes and leaning into it. He missed the other’s touch, missed his warmth and his smiles, and kisses. He slowly let his tail uncurl only to wrap around one of Red’s arms, careful not to squeeze too tightly. 

He pulled away before getting carried away once more and he sighed, “red, my doctor will be back next week, will ya let him help ya? please? it would help put my mind at ease, i really don’t want ya to accidentally overdose, or turn into dr. house.” he kissed the top of his mates skull. 

“in return, i was wondering if ya’d like ta go on a date with me... after ya get settled in here?” he smiled shyly. “i already have a place in mind… and it’s in public. i want ta stop hiding away. i don’t want ta be alone in this house anymore.” he cracked. Sans’ exhaustion showing fully, though it had been dulled by his mate’s presence. “though i bet ya were lonely too, we’re a pair of saps ain’t we..” he chuckled dryly, hugging Red close, letting the others skull rest on his ribcage, let him listen to his soul beat.  
\---  
He hesitated slightly, “i can… think about it… um, seein’ yer doc, and the job bit” he closed his eyes focusing on the sounds and smiled gently, “so ya don’ ‘ave any added stress, i will.” he pondered for a moment, “ya need ta tell pap everythin’ dat happened. probably why i was worse at games nigh’ knowin’ now dat yer were pregnan’,” he murmured softly, tail jerking slightly, he tried to will it till it stop moving, caressing his mates tail carefully.

Looking up at his mate he smiles, “i woul’ love ta go on a date wit’ ya. jus’ give me a chance ta figure everythin’ out first.” then he groans, “i ‘ave ta work da nex’ four days, i may ‘ave to ask edge and slim ta move my stuff over.” he nuzzles gently back into his mate and purrs, “i love ya, but ya look like shit, can we go take a nap, af’er ya call pap.”  
\---  
Sans looked at his mates tail and sighed softly, “yea, i’ll call him… if ya let me see your tail and try ta heal it if i can.. looks like it hurts.” he slowly stood to his feet, looking around for his phone and digging through the couch cushion to eventually get it out. “i should still have some salve that i used for my own when i got a few chips in it. it works well enough, unless ya think you’re fine.” he rubbed an eye socket. He wasn’t looking forward to his conversation with his brother. He was unsure of how his brother would react to the news, since that was the exact thing Paps had been trying to help them prevent. 

Sans pulled his mate to his feet carefully and kissed him again before taking him to his mess of a room. It definitely looked as if he had been moping in here for a week.  
\---  
Red grunted, “ya can look bu’ no magic healin’, from what you have told me, ya started pukin’ recently, and i ain’t riskin’ ya bein low on magic. it can heal da ol’ fashion way, the salve may be good.” Watching his tired mate and seeing the look of his room he pulled his mate over, before fixing the bed slightly. Getting Sans to lay down he grabbed a blanket and led down next to him, getting them comfortable, Sans laying down, Red draped over his sternum, leg over the others like hes trying to keep him wrapped up, then pulling the blanket up slightly. His tail thumped on top of the blanket over Sans chest, resting on him and Reds back, “‘ere, jus’ be careful, hur’s.” he speaks softly, feeling more relaxed than ever hearing his mates soul-beat.  
\---  
Sans carefully took the tail in his hands, undoing the wrapping around his mate’s tail, and cooing lightly when seeing the state it was in. “red, fuck, that looks painful… you’re letting me put salve on it whenever i find that damned bottle.” he grumbled lightly and gently wrapped it back up. Even if he couldn’t find the salve he would at least see if he could manage to get some from the store or have Edge drop some off. It didn’t matter how, but he did want the poor dingy tail to heal quickly so his mate wouldn’t be in pain. 

After wrapping it back up his tail wrapped around Red’s leg. He hummed and looked down at his mate with sad eyes. “you’ve been keeping it clean right? how badly does it hurt?” he couldn’t help but fret over his love. Being away from him with no calls all week had Sans missing the other’s voice. Then again he was also trying to pass a bit more time before he had to call his brother.  
\---  
Red sighed, “hur’s a lot, i’ll clean i’ af’er our nap, af’er ya call yer bro.” tracing his fingers over his mates sternum. He smirks, “sooner ya get it over wit’ sooner ya can spoon wit’ me.” he chuckled softly kissing his mates sternum gently before putting his head back to listen to it again. Purring he knows until the souling moves to the ecto flesh he is going to be in this position a lot.  
\---  
Sans caressed the top of Red’s skull as he laid there listening to his soul. He sighed lightly and picked up his phone, going to one of the few contacts he had in his phone. He brought the phone up to his skull as it rang, holding his breath as he waited for his brother to pick up. Which wasn’t long at all.

Papyrus picked up a few seconds after it ringing, “Sans! Are you okay? You barely spoke to me all week, I am so sorry for what I did during Games night last week!” Papyrus sniffled into the phone, his voice loud, sounded tired himself but not nearly as much as Red or Sans’ were. 

“hey paps, i’m doing better… i’m sorry for ignoring ya.” Sans spoke guiltily and closed his eyes. “red and i were... going through some things, uhh, but we’re good now… better. i actually have some... news for ya paps.” Sans took a deep breath as his brother asked a few more questions, drawling on but getting cheerier as Sans continued speaking and answering more questions. It felt like his brother was side tracking and getting lost in his own thoughts for hours, until Papyrus finally remembered that his brother had said he had some news for him. 

“Sorry, I was just, happy I thought you were going to ignore me forever, anyway, what news did you have, I hope it’s good news.” He nyehs and listened to his older brother who took a deep tired breath. 

“i think it’s good news,” he cleared his throat and cracked an eye open to glance at his mate with a small smile, rubbing his mates neck calmly. “i had dr. gaster come in yesterday, found out you’re gonna be an uncle paps.” Sans finally got out. He had to pull his phone away from his skull as Papyrus nearly screamed. 

“You’re pregnant!? That’s it I’m coming home immedi-” 

Sans groaned, “paps, stay there, if ya want then come over tomorrow, but red and i need our sleep. please listen ta me just this once.” he listened to his brother go quiet and he tensed up slightly till Paps spoke again. 

“Fine, I’ll be coming over tomorrow, I'll stop by the store so tell me if you need anything.” Papyrus said, sounding rather calm. Sans sighed and smiled, listing off some thing he knew they needed, including the salve. Sans ended up talking with his brother for a little longer till Paps could tell his brother was falling asleep. He gave Sans a soft goodbye before hanging up. Sans dropped his phone by his head and groaned.  
\---  
Red chuckled, the loud brother’s voice booming through the phone the only thing keeping him barely conscious. Sans hand on his neck not helping in the slightest bit, “dat wasn’ terrible.” he mumbled sleepily, “we ‘ave till tomorro’ till he is on… ya…” he flinches, “sorry love i gotta work tomorro’, but a’ leas’ now i know yer bro is gunna look after ya while i’m out.” he looks up at his mate chin resting gently on his sternum he gives a sheepish smile, “maybe i’ll cut back ta single shifts ‘dough so i'm no’ ou’ so much.” Red grumbled, his eye sockets barely staying open as he has slept maybe six to ten hours this week. He snuggled into his mate carefully and purr, “le’s sleep, we can figure i’ ou’ later.” he slurred slightly as he drifted off.  
\---  
Sans purred and hugged his mate lightly, “sounds like a plan romeo,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he let himself finally drift off as well. Tomorrow sounded too tiring to think about at the moment, so he happily took his mates advice, also happy that the smaller was thinking about going back to single shifts. He purred on till he was deep in sleep, warm and loved while with Red. For the first time that week he got a good nap in, not waking up once which was heaven in itself compared to the sleep he had last night.  
\---  
Red slept happily, for around four hours, waking up at lunch time he groaned, looking over at his mate who he is currently wrapped around, he begins to purr. “wha’ do ya wan’ fer lunch love.” he asked groggily, yawning as he woke up slowly, ready to cook then shower so he can finally wash his damaged tail. He sat up slowly and glanced around flinching at the actual state of the room now that he was more aware of his surroundings, “surprised ya didn’t jus’ go climb in da nest.” he chuckled climbing to straddle his mate as he went to swing over to get off the bed and head to the kitchen, he hadn’t slept enough by a long shot, but his mate wasn’t going to be missing any meals.  
\---  
Sans grumbled slightly, having been in the process of slowly waking up himself, “grilled cheese..” he called out he his mate, cracking an eye open to look at the state of his room and he sighed. He swung his own legs over the bed and rubbed his sockets, getting up to sluggishly gather the clothes on the floor and put them in a hamper. At this point he didn’t know what was clean and what was dirty so everything was getting cleaned. Including his sheets and blankets, wanting for him and his mate to sleep in a clean bed. He at least started the washer with the bedding in first and left his hamper by the washer before making his way to the kitchen. 

Sans wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, “cleaning the stuff…” he mumbled, burying his face into the side of Red’s neck that was unmarked. “smells good...” he took a deep breath, waking up a bit more as he smelled the food cooking.  
\---  
Red decided to treat his mate a little, pulling out a pot and a pan, he started to make grilled cheese and creamy tomato soup. Almost done and the kettle just boiling as his mate wrapped around him he began to purr, “it’s better, i made ya tomato soup wit’ yer grilled cheese, yer ketchup substitute.” he smiled, “do ya wanna grab some tea down, i don’ want ya drinkin' too much caffeine.” Nuzzling back before grabbing a plate and bowl down to get his mates lunch ready. 

Turning away from Sans to also grab a spoon and started cleaning up the small mess he made while making the lunch, “we can finish cleanin’ an’ talkin’, or go back ta a nap af’er lunch and i am gunna shower, clean ma tail.” he places a small kiss on Sans cheek then takes his food to the table for him, coming back to retrieve his tea from his boyfriend.  
\---  
Sans had made some peppermint tea, as it was just the first thing he had grabbed. His tail was swaying side to side, happy about the tomato soup. “best mate...” he mumbled under his breath, while waiting for the tea to be done. He came to sit down when he was done, purring at the kiss his mate had given him before he finally got to dig in. “hmm, i’ll go ahead and clean a bit more.. ‘m sorry for the mess… i’ll try and get it cleaned up by the time you’re out of the shower.” he sighed lightly. 

Sans groaned happily after taking the first bite of his food, “it’s perfect, thank ya red.” he smiled charmingly. His smile faded slightly when seeing his mate up against the counter with no food near him. Sans raised a brow at that sipped on his tea, “come here, i want ya to try it. have ya eaten anything today red?” he asked, concern coming through his voice.  
\---  
Red blushed slightly and shook his head, “i know wha’ i’ taste’s like,” he mumbled softly, “thank ya love.” He smiles, then hides behind his mug, trying to hide his head ducking slightly in a small flinch at the question, “i’ll eat in a bit, just still wakin’ up and excited. need ta let it all sink in first.” he wasn’t lying he was still very excited, he just wasn’t being forth coming with the truth about when he last ate.  
\---  
Sans took another small bite of the grilled cheese after dipping it in the soup, pouting when Red was trying to hide his face from him. He grumbled lightly and planned on trying to make something for his mate when he was in the shower. He certainly wasn’t nearly as good as Red when it came to cooking, but he at least could make a few things. So he let it drop for now, figuring he would surprise Red with food in a bit. For now he savored what was in front of him and cleaned up after himself. 

With the food and tea gone he wandered over to his mate and trapped him at the counter, arms on either side of him and he leaned in, “let me give ya a little something before ya head into the shower love.” he purred out and leaning in to capture his mate in a kiss, one hand moving from the counter to his mates waist, pressing up against him, rocking his hips ‘accidentally’ against his smaller mate. He treasured the moment, eyes fluttering closed as he deepened the kiss, absolutely certain to make sure they were panting for breath after this, making sure his mate was riled up just enough before pulling away with his tongue out, purple saliva connecting them as he pulled away a few long minutes later.  
\---  
Red smiled watching his mate eat, then when he was trapped he grinned, “i believe this was reversed las’...” not finishing as he is swept into a kiss that had him moaning, both hands gripping at the front of Sans shirt. Anytime he moved his hips Red would arch into the touch and gasp into his boyfriend's mouth, whining when he ended up pulling away. Red shifted in the others hold whimpering softly, “sans… why?...” he whined out leaning in to kiss his mate again, not wanting it to stop yet.  
\---  
“cause i missed ya, cause i love ya” he murmured, letting Red kiss him again, but not as heated as the last one. He controlled the kiss for now, hugging his mate close with both arms, their mouths having the aftertaste of the peppermint tea, and now grilled cheese. Sans pulled away slowly again but pressed a few more kisses over his boyfriend’s face, tail wiggling happily now that he was a bit more awake. 

“you’re too good for me, but ya should go take that shower while i clean up a bit more. paps is going ta throw a fit if he sees how messy i’ve been this past week.” he nuzzled his mate lightly and slowly let him go, kissing his hand before letting go of that last.  
\---  
Red moaned happily into the kisses, until his mate pulled away again, He looked up at Sans with a small pout and a sigh, “a’ight, i’m gunna shower, i won’ be long okay” he purrs, nuzzling into he mate back, “i’ll be out ta talk an’ snuggle in no time at all.” he smiled before shifting out of his mates hold and making his way up to the main bathroom, stripping down and turning on the hot water he sighed as he started cleaning, before unwrapping his tail, sitting on the ground and trying to gently clean the dirty, bruised, cracked and bent appendage. He let out a few hisses and a couple whimpers at the task but kept gritting his teeth through it.

Sitting there finally clean, he gets the first look at his tail, he has been avoiding anything and he winces, its worst that he thought, the dust and grim from the shop covered a lot of his injuries on it, and then it was wrapped. Now that its clean he can see a disk out of place, cracks running the length, getting worst as the tail gets narrower, and red bruises darkening around most of the bone. The worst part is the cleaning broke open the wounds so its steadily releasing marrow again. Looking away quickly he climbs out, drying himself he wraps a towel quickly around the tail before searching all over for bandages.  
\---  
Luckily there were some bandages under the bathroom sink, a few rolls of them from when Sans had been reckless. 

Said skeleton was busy trying to make a few smaller finger foods and he tried to find any monster foods that had better healing ingredients. His mate’s tail had looked pretty bad covered in all that grime, he only hoped it wasn’t as bad as it seemed when cleaned up. So since his mate wasn’t allowing him to heal him with his magic, he had to take other methods. It really wasn’t the best tasting food, but it would help heal the other’s tail, slower than using his magic, but still faster than the old fashioned way. 

Sans brought the few foods he had managed to prepare, to his room and he went to switch over the laundry, sighing to himself when he returned to his room, starting to pick up discarded wrappers and water bottles and throwing them in a garbage bag, getting most of it before he flopped onto his bed, taking in that he finally had his mate back...


	17. Chapter 17: Red's Pain

Red came out of the bathroom, heading to the laundry room to drop of the marrow soaked towel into the freshly started second load in the washer before heading back to Sans room, seeing his mate on the bed, he climbs on top of him carefully, his tail hanging limply over the side of the bed, wrapped even heavier than before. He had lost a bit of marrow from it to lose its strength so it has gone limp for a bit almost like someone going into shock.

Nuzzling into his mates sternum he purrs, “‘ey babe, ya miss me.” he rumbled softly on the other. Fingers ghosting over Sans exposed bones where he could find them, clavicle, shoulder, upper arm, to his phalanges where he looped them together. Feeling quite content being there and listening to the soul-beat again he smiled.  
\---  
Sans’ eyes opened as he was being laid upon and touched, he rumbled sweetly and looked at his mate, “red... come on don’t fall asleep just yet, i got ya a little bit of food. think you can manage to eat some of it before you nap on me. our pup needs a strong daddy after all.” Sans caressed the back of Red’s skull. His long tail curled around his mate, thumping against his spine in little waves. “it’s not much, but it’ll help.” he sat up, holding Red up and giving the nearby food a glance.  
\---  
Red pouted looking at his mate, “yer playin dirty, ya know i won’ go against da child. Just over a week and yer already usin’ it as a weapon, dats cold.” Sitting over sans, straddling his waist he yawns, “pass i’ over, i'll ea’ wha’ i can.” he grumbles slightly, moving off his mate to lean against the wall, tail dragging behind him slightly. 

Sticking out his tongue at his mate he rumbles, “been mommy fer a week and already yer on ma ass.” he grabs the plate and slowly starts to eat, only light things he knows he can stomach. The food helping the ache of his very empty non-existent stomach. It being so long though has the small amount of food starting to hurt. Already slowing down after eating only a quarter of the platter he groans slightly.  
\---  
Sans looked at Red worried as he ate, wondering just how long his mate has gone without food. Glancing at his very limp tail too, had the larger feeling queasy thinking about it. Sans moved to sit next to him against the wall, “i’ll save what ya can’t eat right now, let me wrap it up and put it in the fridge for ya okay?” he rubbed Red’s arm gently. “when i come back we can take another nap alright.” he whined. Red’s health was going to be the top of his priority list right now, especially since it seemed like his mate had been popping pills on an empty stomach as well. 

Sans took the plate away and wandered to the kitchen, wrapping the platter and setting it on the top shelf with a sticky note on it with Red’s name. He was quick to return to his room after that, climbing up on the bed, laying on his back so his mate could take his favorite spot. “before ya go ta work tomorrow, will ya try and eat some more of what was on the platter for me? it’s on the top shelf for ya.” Sans whispered.  
\---  
Red watched his mate go, fiddling with his claws he sighed, pulling his bag out he pulled the pill bottles out and put them on the nightstand, before his mate walked in, “i’ll try ta ea’ more ‘m sorry,” resting his head back on his sternum, “the little bits at the party, by the way.” he grumbled slightly not looking at his mate, already afraid of what he is going to say for that little bit of information. 

Reaching over, he loops Sans tail through his fingers and starts to play with it gently, trying to keep himself calm. Usually he would be taking his pills at this point but he already knows he’s been over doing the dose, he knows his mate won’t be happy to know how often he is screwing up. “keep an eye on 'em fer me ya?” he asked softly while focusing on the tail, the light buzzing noise and the rise and fall of Sans ribs.  
\---  
Sans frowned slightly when glancing at the bottles lined up on his nightstand, but wrapped his arms around his mate, confusion spreading across his face at his boyfriend’s words. He tilted his head to look down to his comfortable mate, “the what’s at the party? red whatcha going on about?” he questioned, eyes then glancing to his mate’s hand as his tail was held and pet. “ya feeling alright, or are ya just sleepy?” he tried not to think too much into it, knowing his mate was malnourished and on those pills. He wasn’t sure how Red was holding up mentally...  
\---  
Red groaned not actually wanting to talk about it, but sighed, he wants his mate to trust him, “da last thin’ i ate, was wha’ ya fed me at da party.” he grumbled before looking at the pills, “i ‘ave been takin’ ‘dose up to 5 times a day, 2 times for regular use, ‘den if i ‘ave any minor swings or pains i would take more.” still avoiding eye contact with his mate he shrugs, “‘m tired, but maybe sick, ma tail is worse ‘den i though’, i was to busy tryin’ ta avoid da pain in ma soul ta take care o’ myself. Jus’ kep’ wonderin’ how ya were.” He sounded very distant as he talk, tired but also like he wasn’t fully checked into his own brain.  
\---  
Sans gripped his mate a little harder, listening as Red trailed on, nearly out of it. He fought down the irritation when knowing the last time his mate had eaten, but the daunting feeling that followed had him kissing the top of the other’s skull, “sleep for me okay? i’ll be right here when ya wake up red.” he whispered to the tired skeleton, reaching for his phone afterwards. He searched through some symptoms, trying to figure out what he needed to do before finally calling his doctor when he was sure Red was finally asleep. 

Gaster immediately asked if this was about the pregnancy, fully ready to come over if there were complications with the slowly developing souling. When Sans had said no, that this was about his mate, and he explained everything he knew about Red’s pills and tail, to his malnourishment. Gaster took in a deep breath and thought for a moment. He explained to the worrisome skeleton on the steps he should take to help his mate, and the Doctor promised he would be just a phone call away if there were any further issues he could help with over the phone, otherwise he would be taking an early visit in the next few days to give Sans and his mate a check up. 

Sans thanked him immensely and set down the phone when Gaster hung up. He hoped the few methods, that were listed, would work. He didn’t want his mate’s infection to grow… he couldn’t imagine Red losing his tail over this. With a sharp inhale he gradually removed himself from the bed, going to gather the blankets from the dryer and water bottles. He tucked his mate in after setting the water bottles in front of the pills, and moving those pills onto his dresser for now instead. After he finished Sans laid atop the blankets and pulled his mate to his chest, tucking him under his jaw.  
\---  
Red slept deeply, finally seeming to catch up on all the missed time he should have been sleeping but was working instead. Grumbling when Sans left, he snuggled right back into the warmth of his mate when he came back, happily dozing off, waking up just in time to start dinner. Rubbing his eyes he yawns and looked at his mate, “wha’ do yer wan’ fer dinner love.” He asks trying to stretch the sleep away, wincing when he touched his tail, but quickly composing himself again.  
\---  
“nice try, but you’re staying in bed. you’re sick red, let me take care of ya.” Sans sat up, having been awake the whole time. “i’m capable of making a sandwich for myself, will ya try ta eat a little more for me? or drink some water at least?” He had his mate lay back down, tucking him again with the blanket. He reached to grab one of the water bottles, realizing his dumb mistake of tucking his mate back in before giving him the water. Shaking his head he helped his mate up the bed, fluffing some pillows for his head to lay on and finally handed the water to the other.  
\---  
Red grumbled, feeling grumpy now, “‘m fine, i can make ya food,” he pouted realizing he wasn’t winning this one he groaned as he was move around, shifting his tail in the process, “i will try ta eat some food, can ya just bring some fruit though, i can’ handle anythin’ heavier at the moment.” he grumbled, he wanted to take care of his pregnant mate, his soul wasn’t hurting anymore he was fine. Taking the water bottle, he began to drink it greedily.  
\--  
Sans winced at the groan, giving a soft apology at moving him around, “i’ll be right back, just stay in bed for me alright? i got more water next ta ya.” He got out of the bed watchful not to jostle his mate around as he moved around him to get out of the bed. He kissed Red’s skull before wandering to the kitchen again, and he got some pink lady apples, and making himself a sandwich. Bringing them to the room and setting a few down he smiled lightly as he handed his fussy mate one of the fruits.  
\---  
Red sighed and looked at his mate, having downed 3 bottles of water, “i feel fine love, jus’ a lil’ sleepy.” Accepting the apple he took small bites of till the apple was finished and motioned for a second apple, continuing to nibble. “how ya gunna baby me at work tomorro'? especially while yer bro is ‘ere ta watch ya.” He sticks out his tongue childishly.  
\---  
Sans sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting a little, “i’m not trying ta baby ya… i’m worried about ya and your tail, it’s infected. ya haven’t been eating, and… i just want ya ta be healthy.” Sans wrapped his arms around himself, looking down. “ya could lose your tail if ya ain’t careful..” he wrapped his own tail around himself. “should ya really be going ta work when you’re all out of sorts... if ya still fight me about going, then let me at least pack a lunch for ya.” Sans rubbed his arm, looking anywhere but at Red.  
\---  
Red sighed, moving up and wrapping his arms around Sans, “‘m sorry… i sound like a broken record lately, but i jus’ got ya back an’ found out yer pregnant, i wanna take care of ya.” he kissed his neck gently, “i'm no’ mad or anything just frustrated i can’ even do dat now.” he purrs softly into his mates back, “wha’ do ya mean my tails infected?” he was curious, he hadn’t shown him the damage or marrow loss when he got out of the shower. He wasn’t even aware it was infected, it just looked sore and bruised.  
\---  
Sans glanced over at his phone, “i sorta came to the conclusion after looking up your symptoms online after ya said your tail was worse off than ya thought, and i called my doctor. he said he’s gonna be coming in a few days instead of a week and will give us both a checkup as needed, i may have jumped ta conclusions, but i’m just trying ta prepare for what i can.” He turned to look at Red finally, nuzzling him lightly. “i at least had ta try something ya know? i don’t want ta be worthless if you are getting an infection.” he murmured. “i wanna take care of ya too red.”  
\---  
Purring softly, he smiles, “i need ta work a single tomorrow, but ‘ow about i take the followin’ days off till doc clears me.” he says quietly, rubbing his mates shoulder blades carefully, kissing his mate on the neck and looking up with a soft smile. “spen’ tomorro’ wit’ yer bro, and after i'll be ‘ere and i'll arrange ma bro ta bring my stuff over, we can start settlin' me in.” he nuzzled into the others neck slightly.  
\---  
Sans melted slowly into the touches, purring and nodding, “alright, as long as i can still make ya lunch.” Sans offered, bringing his boyfriend into a soft hug, shivering slightly at the neck kisses but he continued on, “and when you get home i’ll have the salve too.” he was glad his mate was seeing reason. “do ya need anything else right now? more water? or is it alright if i eat my sandwich romeo?” he pulled away slowly to look into Red’s eyes, feeling more confident.  
\---  
Red chuckled and leaned back awkwardly into the bed, “i'm fine fer now, ya eat love, i'll get back ta sleep.” he sighed annoyed at his exhaustion, wanting to enjoy his mate more, but having no energy he frowned. Hand fiddling with his mates tail as he was stuck deep in thought, trying to figure out why he was still tired after sleeping all day. 

After a while the fiddling died down as Red began to drift off quietly, soft breathing coming from the exhausted skeleton, his phone chiming with a message and he grumbled, pulling out the phone he glares at the screen, returning the text to let his brother know where he was before putting the phone down next to him, fully drifting off to sleep.  
\---  
Sans glanced at the phone as he ate, smiling as his mate answered it and soon fell asleep, he finished his dinner and quietly cleaned the room up a little more, trying to get it in better shape, and succeeding. Tired but dirty Sans made his way to the kitchen, packing something light for his mate to take to work before he wandered into the bathroom for a shower. Being quick about it as he wasn’t wanting to leave Red for too long in case he woke up soon, though he probably didn’t have much to worry about. Even so, he dressed for bed when getting out of the shower and went to his room, rubbing his eye socket sleepily. He purred when seeing his mate asleep under the clean covers and he joined the other, draping his arm over Red’s middle, falling asleep after.  
\---  
Red woke early to his alarm, stretching out he turned the alarm off, leaning over he kissed his mate gently before wiggling out from under him, avoiding touching his tail. Getting quickly dressed he went down to the kitchen and made a small breakfast of sausage and pancakes for his mate, wrapping it up and putting it in the microwave. He then pulled out some strawberries and sprinkled some sugar onto them, settling down at the table he ate the strawberries and drank some coffee. Putting the dishes in the sink for later he heads back up stairs and eyes his mate, wondering if he should ask about the pills or not. Settling for kissing his mate once more he grabs his lunch and teleports to lunch. Sending a text about his breakfast.  
\---  
Sans woke up a few hours later, his tail lazily wagging when he read the text, he sent red back a heart and got out of bed, going to the kitchen to check on what his mate had made for him. Sans took out the pancakes and sausage, right after warming it and making some tea, sitting down when he had everything ready. He got halfway through his breakfast before he heard the door slam open and Papyrus called out for him loudly. 

Sans groaned and flinched at the loud voice so soon after he had woken up, “‘m in here paps.” he called out, listening as his brother practically ran into the kitchen and picked him up from his chair, hugging him tightly. Sans already knew as soon as his brother started going off on him about how happy he was, but disappointed that his older brother wasn’t more careful to prevent this outcome, that this was going to be an exhaustingly long day. 

Sans was manhandled and pampered all day, barely able to move from the couch without his brother telling him to stay put, and saying he was going to order pregnancy books and that as long as he was here, Sans wasn’t to do too many demanding activities. He however did get the chance to update Paps on him and Red, and the fact that Red was moving in… and Sans found out that day that Papyrus had been planning on moving in with his mates. Plural. They did indeed have a long talk about that, especially after finding out that the other was Razz. He curled up on the couch, not exactly fond of Razz at all, but he had no say in who his brother was mated to, it was out of his hands. It wasn’t like he was going to invite the little demon over anyway. No, for now Sans stayed on the couch, wishing his mate was home and in his arms.  
\---  
Red cam in around 4pm, he looked like hell, tired and grimy, with a nice bruise on his eye. Walking over to the couch he collapsed into his mate and whimpered, his tail dragging on the ground and completely uncaring of how bad he stinks. “i'm no’ goin’ back fer a while.” he muttered into his mates chest, gripping tightly to the shirt and just nuzzling in. He didn’t even know if Papyrus was still there he was so out of it.  
\---  
Sans held his mate close with wide eyes, “red, what the hell happened to you? did ya get into a fight? shit, c’mon, i’ll help ya into a bath, alright...” he murmured and stood, holding the other close as he helped Red walk into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet as he started a bath for his mate. “ya need painkillers or any of your pills?” he asked, crouching in front of the other, eyes staring up into his mates own. 

Papyrus was there, watching worriedly when Sans had pulled Red into the bathroom. He had been prepping dinner, wanting to make Sans and Red something healthy before he left to go back to Blue’s.  
\---  
Red groaned, “considerin’ i’m usually on my 4th dose by now, i'd say ma pills, an’ somethin’ ta numb my tail.” he groaned slightly leaning back against the toilet waiting for his mate to return he mumbled, “was tired, fell asleep under a car, i ended up droppin’ the wrench and the metallic clatter startled me, i rolled ma under car trolley over ma tail an’ den ‘it my ‘ead on the engine, boss told me not to come back till i was at 100%.”  
\---  
Sans ran out of the bathroom to fetch the pills, and something for his mate’s tail, his soul dropping when hearing Red had fallen asleep on the job and hurt himself that much. As he watched Red take the pills he put a hand over his ribcage, “i shoulda had ya stay home, i knew you weren’t well fuck-” Sans’ voice was tight but he called out for his brother, not really wanting him in on this, but he couldn’t heal his mate’s injuries with food Red wouldn’t even eat. 

Papyrus came in looking at Red with worried eyes before turning to Sans. Sans stood up immediately, turning off the bath water first and then looking at his brother, “paps, can ya please try and heal some of red’s injuries?” he felt his soul thud angrily, not exactly over the last time Papyrus' magic was aimed at his mate, but there was no threat this time. “please, he looks like he’s on the verge of dusting...” Sans sat on the tubs edge, closest to his mate, holding his hands, “you’ll let paps try and heal ya right?” he questioned.  
\---  
Red grumbled, “its fine, i’s not yer fault love, ya know i'm stubborn.” reaching over he caresses his mate cheek softly before sitting back and looking at Pap, too tired to even feel threatened by the tall skeleton he groaned, “yer not pregnant, right paps.” he chuckled but grunted in pain, nodding, “as long as yer not pregnant go for it. see what ya can do.” he coughed at the pain, leaning over he unwrapped his tail, now with a new bend in it at the tip from today it’s even darker red than before with all the injuries still visible. Showing Papyrus what he was dealing with while also preparing to get in the bath, after unwrapping it, he let it fall imply again to the ground.  
\---  
Sans let out a whimper at seeing his mate’s tail in such a disheartening state. He squeezed the others hands lightly and kissed them both after he had taken them back. Sans distracted himself from the nauseating sight by leaving soft kisses all over his mate’s arms, hands and face, not glancing over as Papyrus got closer, carefully picking up the tail and sitting on the tile floor, “I’m definitely not pregnant.” He muttered, eyes glowing a gentle orange as he tried to focus on healing the worst off parts of Red’s tail, trying to reduce as much damage as he could before continuing on with healing the limp tail.  
\---  
Red had a stuttering purr starting from his mates care that fails at the surges of pain from his tail that were felt, “i hope yer not mad about me an’ razz. ‘dere were a lot o’ factors drivin’ me.” he asked quietly to Pap avoiding eye contact with the taller, sighing softly as some of the pain eased off. Turning to his mate he smiled softly and gave him a quick reassuring kiss before looking to his tail to watch what is healed.  
\---  
Papyrus sighed at the question, “I’m not mad either, Razz was out of line as well, but I understand that there was more at play. I’m really sorry for nearly attacking you Red, I, under normal circumstances, would never act in such a way. I deeply apologize.” He kept his eyes focused on the tail in his hands, he was no miracle worker but he certainly knew what he was doing, clearing up the darker bruises first and the bent tip, trying to move on to some of the more deeper cracks and finally getting that one disk into place. It wasn’t perfect work, but he had managed to stop marrow from leaking out, and the once darker bruises and deep cracks were looking better, on the right track to heal on its own at least. 

“I promise to keep Razz farther away from you both at games nights, if you still plan on coming to them that is.” He spoke softly after finally finishing up with the tail, looking tuckered out but staring up at Red.  
\---  
Red smiled slightly, “thanks, das much be’der.” he sighs, “i don't think i'm allowed back, blue seem pretty against me after everythin’ tha’ happened.” he muttered softly, looking at Paps, “beside’s i’s not ma choice, tha’ would be up to sans if he wan’s ta go back.” he smirked, “i'm just da eye candy.” looking in Sans direction he smiled softly, “you guys go discuss tha’ stuff, i'll bathe quickly an’ be righ’ down okay?” kissing his mate gently. “‘m fine, and doc is comin’ by in the next few days ta make sure of dat.”  
\---  
Sighing Sans nod his head, kissing back before getting up, “alright, scream if ya need anything, paps and i will be in the kitchen.” he glanced down at Red’s tail, calming when seeing it wasn’t leaking anymore marrow, he only hoped Red wasn’t in too much pain now. Sans stood up and followed his brother to the kitchen, already frowning when thinking about Games night. The only ones he was having trouble with seeing again were Blueberry and Razz. Blue, whom he couldn't believe would go to lengths like that when clearly Razz was in fault for the situation, or at least in his eyes.

His tail thumped against the floor harshly when Paps opened his mouth to ask about game night, but that shut him up quickly. 

“maybe one day, but i am in no such mood to deal with your mates paps, not when i got a souling to worry about.” he grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting down on a stool. He watched his brother sigh and nod sadly, but he went back to making dinner. Sans felt slightly guilty for making his brother sad, but his mate and their pup were top priority. Sans waited for his mate to get out of the bath or call for him, having prepared some soothing sea tea for them, just as Papyrus finished dinner.  
\---  
Red came out looking clean, and better, not as exhausted, more just tired. Walking into the kitchen he didn't bother wrapping his tail, just holding it still instead. Smiling softly he walks up to his mate and nuzzled him, “i told ya ‘m fine, stop worryin' so much.” he kisses him gently and chuckles, turning to paps, while not losing contact with his mate he grins, “wha’ did ya make.” his smile tight, he knows he has to eat, he just doesn’t want to right now. Sighing he looks to Sans and “i'll eat some i promise.” not acknowledging when he will eat it, just that he will.  
\---  
Sans buried his face into Red’s shirt nodding slightly and nuzzles in there, listening for Red’s own soul as Papyrus spoke up, “Broccoli soup and I’ve got a side bowl of salad over here, so you can take as much or as little as you want.” Papyrus smiled, having heard about how Red had starved himself silly. 

Sans smiled looking up to his mate, “try some before we go ta bed tonight, i won’t let ya sleep till ya eat.” he warned.  
\---  
Red groaned, “i just tried to quit my pills cold turkey and havin’ a poor reaction to dat, let me settle fer a little bit first, i’ll try to eat in an ‘our k.” he gave an apologetic look to Paps, “ya need ta eat ‘dough, no argumen’s.” he smirks at his mate though, “i’ll just drink the disgustin’ concoction ya made me, ‘elp ‘eal me right.”  
\---  
“do it ya pansy,” Sans stuck his tongue out and moved to grab the two mugs of delicious tea, handing one over to his mate. Papyrus set out on making himself a plate and Sans as well, wanting to eat before he drove back to Blue’s in a bit. Sans thanked him as he was given the food, quite hungry himself, but he would ease up just a little on his mate for not eating. So to put his mate’s mind at ease, he ate the food he was given and just a little bit more, feeling groggy after having the meal, but his soul was thuming happily.  
\---  
Red chuckled and slapped his mates coccyx gently, drinking the tea and making a slight face, never much caring for sea tea. He sat down with the others while they ate, keeping up conversation where he could and smiled. Every once in a while grabbing a bite of something from his mates plate to see if his stomach was settled, that got mixed reactions. Figuring out that salad was fine but the soup was a bit heavy for right now, he ended up with a small plate of salad, nibbling away at it, hoping to make his mate feel better after scaring him so much.

After the bit of salad he looked ready to sleep, everything catching up on him rather suddenly he looked to his mate and Papyrus, “do ya mind if i tuck in a bit early.” he asked softly, knowing his mate had wanted him to eat first, he is hoping the bit of salad would be enough to calm him for a little while. He can always wake Red in a bit to try to eat more.  
\---  
Sans smiled and kissed the side of Red’s skull, “yeah go ahead, uh, but warning, paps deep cleaned my room earlier so it’s got a bit of a smell in there.” He said softly, his brother had used a lot of cleaning supplies to clean his room, it had smelled too much like chemicals when he was done so Sans had opened the windows, hoping it would help clear the smell. “i’ve got the windows open so if it’s too cold in there, ya can close them alright. i’ll be here till paps leaves and i’ll make my way ta bed after.” he purred sweetly, looking his mate over to see if he needed anything else before bed. When deeming Red alright to leave he gave another kiss to his mates teeth.  
\---  
Red purred and returned the kiss, “a'ight love see ya later.” he smiled before walking to Sans room he gagged walking in. Calling out he groaned, “i'm gunna be in ma nest. dere too many chemicals.” before walking over to the room he had used through his one day heat, which now makes more sense that it faded quickly. 

Opening the door he smiled and curled into his nest, poufing the blankets around him to be like he was sleeping in a cloud. Purring he snuggles down and falls easily to sleep, tiredness and injuries wearing him out.  
\---  
Sans chatted with his brother a little more and gave him a hug before he left. He sighed and grabbed a few water bottles before making his way to the room his mate was in, smiling when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep. He made his way over to the nest and set the bottles down before climbing in, curling up around Red carefully. Sans kissed his skull a few times while pulling a blanket over them and snuggling sleepily next to his warm mate. Sighing lightly as he drifted off, knowing Red would be home with him tomorrow and Sans could let his mate care for him, just as long as Red took it easy as well. 

In the morning when Sans woke up he went to go check up on the smell in his room, having been airing out all night, he relaxed and gathered some clothes, taking a shower early that morning while his mate was still asleep. He came out of the bathroom dressed in a white shirt and some jean pant, his tail was wagging, smelling of generic soap. The larger skeleton ended up grabbing some grapes and cut up cheese squares as he made his way around the house, in a good mood. He went back to his mate and woke him up with kisses, tail thumping on the blankets.  
“red i brought ya some breakfast, do ya feel like eating this morning? there’s water too, if ya ain’t hungry.” he checked over his mate’s bruises and tail as he woke up.  
\---  
Red groaned purring slightly, looking up at Sans and rubbing his sockets, “‘m kinda hungry.” he mumbled slightly to his mate. Still half asleep he shifted his head into his mates lap and reached for the grapes from the plate. Purring his tail tries sway and he nearly chokes on his grape in pain, the bruises and disuse causing it to stiffen. 

He nuzzles further into his mate to hide from the pain before blindly reaching out for another piece of food. Moaning softly in his mates shirt he mumbles, “ya smell nice.” rubbing against the shirt and looking up with dazed eye lights clearly not mentally conscious yet. He chuckles and boops his boyfriend before rolling over and grumbling, “night night.” eyes closing again.  
\---  
Sans blinked and chuckled lightly, “no, c’mon, sit up and eat for me, let me take care of ya.” he shifted to get closer to his made and rubbed along Red’s arm gently. “are ya still in pain? need another painkiller?” he rumbled lightly, trying to get his mate to sit up carefully, without rolling onto his tail. 

“ya need ta call edge today.. see if he’ll help ya move in. did ya want this room?” he questioned, pulling the plate over and setting it in his lap.  
\---  
Red groaned, “ba-abe.” peaking up at his mate and rubbing his eyes, “a’ight, i'm gettin’ up.” he mumbled, sitting up and leaning into Sans shoulder, “mornin' love.” he mumbled kissing his cheek softly. Looking down he grabbed another grape and popped it in his mouth, “i..” he paused, “i'm fine, don’ need painkillers.” he grunted, he was sore but it was better. He grabbed some cheese then looked up at his mate, “wha’s on da agenda today, aside from me callin’ ma bro.” 

Looking around trying to figure out the time he grunted at the light on his face and turned into his mates chest, purring when he hears his soul beat. Grabbing the plate he climbs into his lap and keeps eating head propped against his mates chest. “wha’ do ya wanna do?” he mumbled around his mouthful of cheesie grapes. Things were going to be a bit harder to do, but he could push through like he always did.


	18. Chapter 18: When Red's Sick But That Dick Too Good

Sans smooched his mates skull, wrapping his arms around the other, “good morning ta ya too.” he smiled, taking glances at the hurt tail and sighing lightly, “i was thinking we could lay around out back today. it’s supposed ta be a hot day outside, so i could pull a blanket under a tree, read a bit, and ya can nap some more if you’re still tired.” he slowly rubbed along his mate’s spine in thought. “tonight if ya feel up to it i can finally show ya how ta use the telescope.” he chuckled. His soul beat calmly with his mate tucked into him, listening to it thump along, knowing soon there would be another gentle thump along with it.  
\---  
Groaning he leaned all of himself against his mate, “i don’ wanna sleep anymore, i ‘ave been sleepin’ ferever.” looking up at his mate he sighed, “i wanna take care a ya, and play wit yer telescope.” he smirked, “or ya can play wit mine.” grinning cheekily he kissed under Sans jaw and purred. “i'll call edge den while we are waiting yer can show me around da back door… er yard.” he chuckled slightly.

Popping another grape in his mouth he winked at his mate and smiled, feeling cheeky today, but still not moving his tail. He shot his tail a quick glare when it tried to twitch in his happiness, before nuzzling into his mate, rubbing a finger over his sternum, “we shoul’ pr’olly look inta pregnancies. ya know be’der dan we did lookin’ inta mates.” He chuckled softly.  
\---  
Sans rolled his eyes but nuzzled his mate anyway, “well, paps is already on it, he’s got some books being delivered. otherwise we can look online, i don’t think anyone can truly be prepared for our spawn though.” Sans teased, but had a big smile on his face anyway. “we can stretch our legs a bit outside, no funny business mister, not till the doctor says you’re good.” he turned his mate’s head up a little more and his eyes softened. Sans was happy Red seemed much better than last night. “are ya ready ta go out now, or do ya want ta change?”  
\---  
He pouted, “whens da doc gettin’ ‘ere?” he whined, moving to caress his mates cheek, and down his spine, shifting to straddle his lap instead of sit in it. “like an ‘our? two?... four?” he smirked kissing him softly before nipping his chin, “just a li’l funny business.” giving him a soft smile and a sigh he gets up, and starts to strip while heading to the door, his clothes still at the apartment so he needed to borrow Sans’ again and find his phone. 

Walking out of the room now naked he tosses a wink over to his mate before heading down the hall to find his phone and Sans clothes, in whatever order he finds first. Stretching as he walked, ignoring the flinch he gave as his tail dragged along the ground unresponsive and annoyingly.  
\---  
Sans hummed in thought, “he’s usually here ‘round noon, latest is at two. we’ve got some time ta kill.” he shrugged and purred when his mate got up, face heating up as the other stripped as he left the room. He was gripping the blankets a little tighter and his tail thumped harshly when his mate was out of sight. Sighing, Sans glanced at the left over food and ate a bit of it while he took the plate back to the kitchen. He searched around for his own phone afterwards, forgetting where he had placed it, eventually finding it dead under the couch. 

With a small huff he reached out for the phone, tail up in the air, his phone just out of reach. He groaned and pulled back, crossing his arms, and frowning at the couch.  
\---  
Red was leaning naked against the wall watching with rapt interest. “i though’ der was no funny business. yer practically presentin der love.” he purred walking over he ran a finger over his mates coccyx and smirked, “try again maybe ya can reach it.” he leaned up kissing him softly. Crouching he grits his teeth and quickly swipes his tail under grabbing the phone and pulling it out in reach before letting go. Immediately pulling a mask on before pain can show through, he rolls his eyes, “yer need to become better acquainted wit’ yer appendages love.” purring he leans up to kiss him again ignoring that he is still naked, “i can teach ya few tricks.” he teased.  
\---   
Sans grabbed the phone and glared his mate down, “first off my tail is slow, and i’m not used ta grabbing things with it, besides ya. you’re still healing too, what do ya think you’re doing? i don’t want ya using your tail until the doc gives ya the ok.” He crossed his arms and looked at his mates, tail. Trying to ignore his mate’s obvious nudeness, and failing, Sans scoffed and squirmed in place. “hold your tail and let’s get ya some clothes.” he stomped away, mad that the other wasn’t taking his health seriously like he was.  
\---  
Red growled slightly heading to the bathroom that he was in yesterday, grabbing his phone he grumbled slightly. Irritated for being scolded for something he has done everyday of his life and he hates not being able to use something he relies on. Turning he heads off too his nest again and lays down on his stomach with his back to the door. Dialing his brother he begins explaining what's happening and that he needs his shit brought over.  
\---  
Sans ended up getting the clothes but waited a few minutes to try and cool himself down. With a sigh he rubbed his face, then plugged his phone in, walking out of the room with some clothes for his mate afterwards. He knocked on the door first and waited for Red to say he could come in, his own tail wrapped around his middle while waiting.   
\---  
Red glared at the door before turning back around, “jus’ bring ma shit bro.” he growled into the phone, annoyed that on top of his scolding he was just lectured by his bro about being irresponsible for knocking up his freshly marked mate. He hung up and threw his phone at the wall, growling more before burying his head in his pillow, he was starting to get extremely frustrated with himself. “‘m sleepin’.” he rumble out into his pillow, trying to block out everything. His voice cracking slightly as he got more overwhelmed.  
\---  
Sans flinched a little when hearing something hit the wall and he gulped, looking down at the ground before walking off to find Red’s pill bottles, returning to the door a few minutes later and cracking it open. “red…” he murmured, “i brought your pills and some clothes…” he said guiltily. He never had to worry about medications or routines to take them, forgetting Red did need them as a fell monster. 

He stepped into the room slowly and closed the door behind him, clicking shut before he wandered over to the nest, hunched over, trying to appear smaller than he was. “there’s water by ya too if you need it.” he set the clothes down and placed the bottles on top, waiting on his knees for his mate to respond. “i’m sorry for going off on ya, about your tail…”   
\---  
Red sighs, “‘s fine, than’s fer da pills.” he sat up pulling a blanket around himself, to cover himself and his tail as he reached for the pills, then the water, quickly taking a couple of each, then grabbing the clothes. Shimmying into them quickly he led back down facing away on his stomach, feeling defeated, “i’s secon’ nature ta me, like usin’ my hand.” he grumbles. Pulling the pillow close he rests his head down, “can ya ge’ me some food, i'm still hungry.” he muttered quietly.  
\---  
Sans stayed quiet and nodded instead at getting the other some food. He got up and got out the platter from the kitchen he had made just the other day and he came back with it, hoping that his mate would eat more than before, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up this time. 

Sans came back into the room with his head down and he sat down close to his mate and watched him, “here ya go..” he set the platter down between them, looking out the window afterwards. “do ya want ta go outside with me?” he asked, hoping some fresh air would clear Red’s head up even if just a little.  
\---  
Red glanced over, sitting up again to start eating the food on the platter, glancing at the window he looked back to the food and nodded. He wasn’t going to say anything stupid he would behave and wait for the doctor to clear him. “is he comin’ taday?” he asked quietly, unsure when a couple of days is from when he was called two days ago. Hoping it was sooner than later he eats almost the full platter except a few bite. Feeling a bit sick from forcing to much food but he just wanted to make his mate happy so he kept eating. Drinking the rest of his water bottle he looks over to the phone on the floor and sighing, getting up to check if he broke another one.  
\---  
“ya he’s going ta come over today.” he purred when seeing his mate eat a bit more, getting up afterwards to go over to the door, watching as Red moved to his phone. “did.. It break?” he asked, glancing at the chipped wall, figuring that’s what his mate must’ve thrown. He sighed and shook his head, “let’s get some fresh air yeah? you’re looking a bit tense there romeo.” he forced a small smile onto his face, hoping the doctor got here at noon rather than later.  
\---  
Red chucked the phone sighing, “yeah it broke,” he grumbled putting his hands in his pockets and following his mate to head outside, he paused for a moment, “‘ave ya eaten?” he asked suddenly snapping back into the right mind set. Watching his mate in front of him, he hesitated slightly, he knew he was being a shit, he just felt like he couldn’t do anything right lately and he knew the one thing he could do was cook.  
\---  
Sans looked down sheepishly, “i forgot ta eat, can... ya cook something if you’re up ta it?” he asked, moving to hold Red’s hand and squeezing it. “we got waffle mix.” he bit his tongue lightly, knowing waffles was something easier to cook, and that he could do it himself, but he also knew by now that Red wanted to care for him. He could let his mate cook breakfast. “waffles and bacon?” he looked back up to red’s eye lights, his shining with little hearts.   
\---  
Red sighed rolling his eyes, “yeah com’on.” he grumbled pulling his mate along to the kitchen, a smile twitching at his mouth for the look he was getting but he was still cranky and wallowy. He grabbed the waffle maker and all the things he would need to make the waffles and bacon. Turning the stove on and starting to heat the pan for the bacon he started to mix the waffle batter and adding some fruit into the mix. “make somethin’ ta drink.” he murmurs trying not to sound like he is bossing him around. He was still trying to pull himself out of his funk and so far he can’t figure out what to do.  
\---  
Sans wandered over to the cabinets and opened them up, looking around until he found something better than tea. He hummed, pulling out some cocoa packets. He grabbed some mugs and the milk from the fridge, happily making them both some hot cocoa. “ya gonna want whipped cream on yours red?” he looked over, putting the milk away and watching the other cook for him. Sans gave him a bit of space, staying near the fridge and microwave a few feet away from the stove.  
\---  
He looked over and sighed, “yeah please.” he murmurs, turning he grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. Resting his head over the others chest he relaxes slightly, shoulders drooping slightly, “sorry ‘m bein’ a shit.” he whispers feeling bad for making his mate feel like he has to keep his distance, “i jus’ keep fuckin’ up, it got ta me.” 

He pulled the bacon from the stove, looking at the food, putting the bacon to sit on a paper towel covered plate to keep the grease to a minimum. He pulls out the waffles and makes a plate for his mate. Looking at Sans he motioned to th table, “grab da drinks ‘kay?” he says softly before taking the food to the table.  
\---  
Sans ended up kissing the top of Red’s skull and rubbed along his spine, “it’s alright, you’re my lil’ shit.” he purred out, grinning a little. “just take it easy for your sake, i’ll help ya along, i’m your mate, so don’t be afraid ta ask for help from me.” He wandered over to finish making the drinks and brought them to the table, sitting next to Red, rumbling lightly when he saw the finished food. 

“thank ya,” he dug in after, glancing out the kitchen window every now and then. Halfway through he asked, “so are ya going ta have ta go somewhere ta get your phone repaired? or do ya have ta get a new one?” he leaned on the table, head in one hand as he ate with the other.  
\---  
Red grumbled, “i can take care of us,” he looked away slightly, “if i can’ den i really can’ do anythin’.” he mumbled, taking a sip of cocoa, sighing. Looking at the table he groaned, “i was tol’ not ta come back wit’ ano’der broken phone ta 3 shops, gunna ‘ave ta bite da bullet an’ get a new one again.” he laid his head on the table and looked at his mate, “i love ya.” he mumbled, trying to feel a bit better and reassure his mate. He eyes his mates sternum where his soul would be, using the thought of their pup to cheer him up.  
\---  
“hey it’s going ta be fine, i’ll go with ya to the phone store if ya want.” Sans offered, gulping down his food. “if it makes the trip easier for ya.” he smiled. He looked his mate over and flushed slightly, “i love ya too red.” Sans stood up slowly and went over to do the dishes, though paused and he looked back at Red, “do you want ta hold ‘em while i’m busy?” Hand over his soul, while getting ready to pull it out if his mate so desired.  
\---  
He hesitated, not wanting to fuck up, but also really wanting to see it, he shakes his head, “can we jus’ look at if after we have done da dishes.” he mumbles blushing slighty at being caught. “ya can come ta da phone store wit’ me.” 

Watching his mate get up to wash the dishes he walks over to the window and looks outside at the nice weather, “le’s go outside k.” he smiled slightly, wanting to do anything other than sit still in a house anymore.  
\---  
Sans nodded, humming softly as he did the dishes, wanting to get them over and done with. He wiped his hands off when finished and went to go wrap his arms around his mate, “alright, let’s head out then,” he gave a light kiss to the smaller and proceeded to lead him outside. It was quite warmer outside, and only getting hotter as the morning moved along. Sans sighed and relaxed when in the sunlight, stepping on the grass with his bare feet and wiggling his toes a little as he stretched out. Though afterwards he smiled at his mate, “let’s go under the tree before i pull out my soul, don’t know if direct sunlight will harm ‘em or not.” he murmured, starting to walk over, finally getting his soul out and handing it over to his mate with a smile.  
\---  
Red almost panicked, “i though’ ya were jus’ gunna show me.” he followed, looking at his mate slightly, sitting under the tree and waiting for Sans before leaning almost completely in his lap. Turning back to look at the soul he spots his baby and smiles, purring softly, “i’s so beautiful, so are ya love.” he sighed resting his head on his mates chest and lightly drags his thumb over the center where the speck shines softly. He hums softly, feeling lighter and less stressed now that he could see his souling again.   
\---   
“ya have just as much right to hold and see our pup as i do, ‘course i’m going ta let ya hold ’em.” he purred, wrapping an arm around his mate and watching him happily. Sans nuzzled against the top of his mate’s skull, eyes lidded as he enjoyed the comforting feelings going through him as the smaller rubbed his soul while staring at their pup. The little souling hadn’t grown much since they last saw it, but it was there, and Sans nearly teared up. “we’re going ta be parents red…” he sniffled, smile staying on his face.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, “yeah i guess, until it drops to yer ecto stomach, den only ya can ‘old it.” he smiled and kisses the speck, “i can’ believe ‘m gunna be a dad.” he murmured softly, glancing up at his mates sniffles he smiled. Leaning up he plants a deep kiss on his mates mouth and purrs into it. “yer gunna be a perfect mom.”

Kissing him again he nearly melts into his mate thoroughly happy at how things turned out now. He sighed as he pulled away and looked back to the soul, “wha’ time is it, all i know is ya woke me taday.”  
\---  
“ah.. my phone was dead i didn’t get ta check.” he chuckled lightly. “i can go check now if you’re still curious.” he said sweetly, even though he didn’t want to move up from his spot. Sans looked over to the backdoor, it was so far away. He pouted at the door, but eased up when looking back at his mate.  
\---  
Red looks at his mate, “i jus’ wanna make sure yer eatin’ and healthy.” he paused, “don’ throw ma words back at me, yer carryin’ ma pup.” He passes his soul back to his mate carefully, kissing him carefully, “yer two are all dat matters.” he whispers softly.  
\---  
Sans put his soul back, safe behind his ribcage. He hugged his mate to him after, but did give him a little look about eating and being healthy. “ya got me there, now get over here, i’m prescribing more kisses till the doctor arrives.” he purred, leaning back against the tree. The comments got him flustered, and being alone together like this made a few thought cross his mind.   
\---  
Red smirked and leaned in, mouth very close to his mates, “‘ow abou’ we wait fer ‘im on da couch.” he purred before licking over his teeth seeking access to explore his mates mouth. “it’ll be quite comfertable, an near to da door.” Pressing his mouth to the other, he caresses his hands down his boyfriend's arms and purrs.  
\---  
Sans whined at being teased, “the couch” he groaned playfully but his face lit up at the tongue. “right, let’s move ta the couch. now.” he stood to his feet, bringing his mate along with him, blushing while wandering back into the house. His tail found it’s way around Red’s waist, tugging him along to the couch with a loud purr starting up. He sat on the couch in his usual spot, pulling Red atop him.  
\---  
Red accepted being pulled on top, hovering over his mate, keeping him caged in his grasp he leaned forward and once again was kissing him deeply, tongue demanding entrance from his mate. One hand support his weight over his mate via armrest, his other one trailing over the bumps of his mates rib cage, and grazing the tips of his floating ribs, hmm softly against his mouth a deep rumbling purr started from Red. His tail tucked up over the back of the couch out of the way, unable to use it he grins and shits his femur to rest pressed against his mates pelvis, other leg on the outside of the couch holding him steady. “mmm ma perfec’ beautiful mate.” he murmured pressed to his mouth.  
\---  
Sans moaned, letting his mate explore his mouth, his tail slowly going under his mates shirt, teasing along the vertebrae of his love. One of his hands squeezed the back of his mate’s neck while the other scratched at the bite mark on his clavicle. He ground down on his mates leg slowly with a soft stuttering and high pitched hum. The larger skeletons cheekbones were tinted blue, fully enjoying the intimate touches and even getting carried away like he promised himself he wouldn’t do. Sans continued his loud purrs, “missed ya s’much swallow, i love ya~” he squeezed the neck in his hand again, encouraging his mate’s behavior.   
\---  
Red moaned deeply at the touches and scratches at his mark, buckin' his pelvis down to rub against Sans’ and pulling away from the kiss, “missed ya too… sweethear’,” he hesitated before quickly moving to bite down on his mark and pump it full of love, affection and arousal. Keeping his femur firmly in place while his mate rubs up against it he purrs. Licking over the mark, hand traveling under the shirt and gripping Sans’ spine, pressing into it slightly and sliding his hand up the length slightly, “ya wanna manifest fer me love.”  
\---  
Sans’ eyes rolled back slightly while his own mark was bit down upon, mouth opening up with a pleasing moan. He ground down a bit harsher and nodded, “yes, o-ohh, one sec..” he caught his breath and focused on the intense feeling of his magic pouring downwards, moaning louder when his wet pussy was formed, rolling his hips lovingly onto the one leg. He was certainly pent up, looking up to his mate he brought him down for another captivating kiss, pulling away occasionally to beg, “fahh, fuck me please, slow an’ rough...” he mumbled out.  
\---   
Red purred at his mate and chuckled nipping at his jaw before licking up his skull slightly, hand sliding easily into his mates shorts, wasting no time delving in two fingers to thrust as his mates dripping cunt rubbing his clit softly with his thumb, growling at his mate, “tongue or cock.” he purrs out right next to his skull, fingers increase speed easily from the natural lubricant.  
\---  
Sans spread his legs a bit more, the fingers making him hiccup slightly. He nearly growled at his mate however, “i-if ya think i’m not wanting ya ta fuck me, then your head is screwed on wrong.” he bucked his hips forward onto the fingers, one of his hands moving to hold onto the couch cushion. “wanna be pumped full o’ ya, mate, please,” he rumbled, licking up Red’s neck in return.  
\---  
Red did growl, lowly and deeply pulling his hand from his mates dripping pussy, he pulls his pants down and off in a quick fluid motion, kicking them across the room, then grabs Sans pants and shimmies those off him as well, leaning down he licks over the mark and rumbles, “i'm gunna fill ya so much, yer gunna end up wit’ two soulin’s by da end of dis.” he then bit down as he lined up and slid in, little resistance meeting him as he hilted, seating himself and holding for a moment, he is shaking in restraint, keeping himself from moving for a minute, groaning slightly. “yer so perfect love, yer gunna be so big with ma pups, gunna be so beautiful.” he moaned against the mark, hands gripping his floating ribs he starts to ease himself out and thrust harshly back in.  
\---   
Sans’ skull his the chair’s armrest finally being delved into after a long week and few days. His etct walls eagerly enveloping and sucking his mate in as deep as his mates cock could go. With heavy breaths he managed to get his legs wrapped around his boyfriend, keeping him locked there for a few moments. The larger shuddered and grinned, slurring out, “wan’ ya ta fill me up, need your magic in me” Sans nipped against his mate’s neck, hazily recalling his mates words, something about kinks, he couldn’t fully recall, but he would bring that up. “fuck,” he drawled out as his mate started to finally move, “please, please knot me red, wanna see ya swell up in me~” he mewled, looking down to watch the slicked up cock rock in and out of him, leaving the best sensations rolling through him in waves.  
\---  
Red purred slightly, thrusting harder, wrapping his arms around Sans hips and lifting him up slightly too hit that deeper spot he liked he chuckled, “wit’ pleasure love.” he growled before bending over his mate and catching his mouth in a rough passionate kiss, hips pistoning his cock in and out of his mate, knot forming at his entrance as he gets rough again. Biting his mates tongue and holding him at the slight angle, working a hand free to pull on his ribs he goes hard, like he has also been pent up for the last like 10 days.  
\---  
Sans kept both of his hands on his mate, panting heavily and moaning out at the rougher treatment, his face clearly showing that he loved it. His walls constricting each time his lover was pulling out. He gripped onto Red’s shoulder blades when his tongue was being bitten and he closed his eyes, elating at the feel of his mates bulbous knot pressing against his messy and soaking hole, building up steadily.  
\---   
Red could have gotten off to his mates reactions alone, moaning into his mouth he moves his hand from Sans’ ribs and instantly presses on his clit, rolling it gently in his fingers, as he grunts and with a final hard push presses the knot slowly inside the entrance, groaning the whole way in till the pop of it getting inside sounds, with more of a squelch. He rests his skull on his mates sternum as he continues to grind his knot inside his lovers cunt, dragging it along the walls working to get himself and his mate fully over, “fuck momma, cum with me love.” he growls softly, thrusting a final time causing his knot to expand and his hot magic to begin releasing inside his mate. Leaning heavily on his sternum as he begins the process of filling up his mate he pants heavily, quickly checking on his mate.  
\---  
Sans face lit up brightly and he squealed when the knot popped in, shaking slightly at the angle, and from having his mate rub up against his sensitive nerves inside and out. What put him over the edge was his mate calling him momma, feeling like he transported to cloud nine, feeling a frenzy of happiness and rapture when tipping over. He had his tongue lolled out and his eyes crossed while clinging to his mate, hips occasionally twitching and tail tightening around his mates middle. His eyes fluttered closed slowly, taking in a few deep breaths before opening again and looking into his mates eye lights, love on his mind.  
\---  
Red smiled softly, eye lights stuck on hazy hearts, he shifts slightly so he is lying wrapped around his mates swelling stomach, one hand gently caressing over the expanding ecto as he begins purring softly. “i have definitely missed dat.” he says tiredly, but refusing to sleep, “your so beautiful wit’ yer swollen middle, yer gunna be da death o’ me when it's da kid dere.” he sighs resting his head back on Sans sternum to listen to his soul beat again. He then has a thought an smirks, “i though’ ya said no funny business till doc says so. doc’s gunna know wha’ happened now.” he chuckled, using his magic to bring a blanket over to cover them where they are naked and connected, keeping his ecto flesh filling with magic exposed so he can continue to admire it and trace his fingers over it.  
\---  
Sand sighed and snuggled into his mate, feeling quite content till Red reminded him. He rolled his eyes, “you’re too irresistible.” he muttered, eyes closing as he nuzzled into him mate, a constant purr coming out of him by now. “and i’m sure my doc ain’t gonna bring it up, he’s an old prude.” Sans scoffed. He kept an eye cracked open to watch his mate, humming at the feeling of his hand over his summoned ecto belly, just from the bottom of his ribs and down. “tha’ feels nice..” he trailed off, getting slowly sleepy himself but he wouldn’t fall asleep, not when his doctor was due to come over soon. “should we watch a movie and clean up after your knot goes down?” he asked, this time he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to empty himself either. He got to keep the warm feeling inside of him. His purring stuttered slightly with his thoughts and he squeezed around the knot involuntarily.   
\---  
Red smirked and continued to trail over the flesh, smiling he nods, “sure, put a movie on, if it goes down ‘fore da doc shows up ya can have a quick shower and i'll clean, otherwise he is gunna ‘ave to deal wit’ it.” he grins nuzzling back to his mate, moaning when he squeezes, “tha’s no’ gunna make it go down faster, jus’ gunna fil ya more.” he rumbled, purring starting up loudly, sounding like an old motorcycle engine. Looking at the flesh he sighs, “i wanna know when yer gunna have a stomach fer da baby.” he says softly.  
\---  
Sans calmed himself down, not wanting to be found in this position by his doctor of all people. Kissing the top of Red’s skull he sighed and trails a finger slowly up and down the back of his mates neck when his purrs started back up. The deeper rumbled making his soul do flips. “we can always check online, but ‘m not certain they’ll have much about ecto bodies on there...” He sighed and hugged his mate closer with one arm. “my best guess would have ta be when i start getting more hormonal.. with morning sickness and all that jazz.” he shivered, not so looking forward to that. “promise ta hold my hair back?” he joked.  
\---  
He snickers softly, “promise love, i will den run ta da store ta get ya ice cream an pickles ta sooth yer cravin’s.” he smirks looking up at his mate lovingly, “it’ll probably when da physical form becomes more substantial.” Feeling his knot ease up a bit he shifts, grunting as he accidentally knocks his tail, hissing slightly he groans, “dis will be gone in 5 minutes maybe 10 den ya can go clean up. ill make ya lunch while ya do dat.” he smiles, pushing the slightly pain away again. “hopefully da doc ain't to much longer, ma tail needs to work again.”  
\---  
Sans winced a little when hearing his mate hiss in pain, “yeah.. shouldn’t be too much longer love.” he cooed, raising his boyfriends head up to peck him sweetly. “and don’t forget to eat to, even if it’s just some fruit, though might want ta stay away from them apples.” he chuckled. “an apple a day will keep the doctor away.” he reminded Red, kissing him again with a smile. “ya should put your clothes back on too when i go clean up, don’t want anyone else staring at my handsome boy, even if it’s my doctor.”  
\---  
Red smirked, “especially when i throw dem at ‘im.” kissing his mate back sweetly he chucked, “i though’ ya liked ma display earlier, now i know ta do it more.” Shifting again he felt his knot pop out and groaned, “fuck dat was da longest i’ve ever knotted, if yer weren't already preggo, i’d say ya would be now.” he chuckled, moving to get off Sans so he can get up to clean himself up, grabbing his mate his pant so he doesn't just pour cum out all over the floors and couch, he helps to slide them back on. “go have a nice shower, i’ll make ya some spaghetti, sound good?” he smiled softly. Helping his mate stand and making sure he isn't too sore.  
\---  
Sans thanked his mate while helping him off the couch and kissed his cheekbone, “sounds perfect papa red.” he purred and started to finally waddle away, towards the bathroom. 

He took a little bit of time and care to clean himself up, just until there was nothing spilling out of him and he put on cleaner pants, throwing the other ones into the wash without care. 

He stumbled back into the kitchen, belly growling as he smelt the spaghetti cooking. He groaned lightly and slouched over, “ya know, i haven’t had spaghetti in a long time...” he leaned onto the counter heavily, tail thumping on the ground and he closed his eyes to enjoy the scent.  
\---  
Red blushed at being called papa red, grabbing his pants he cleans up a bit before cooking. Turning when his mate came in he smiled, draining the water, the pouring the sauce on top of the pasta and shaking it up a bit before spooning out a full portion for Sans and a quarter portion for himself, passing the bowl to his mate he smirks pulling a tray out of the oven, grabbing a slice of garlic toast for each of them he smiles. “eat up love, yer gunna need it.” he purrs softly, looking over his mate to see if any trace is left from their shenanigans earlier remaining.


	19. Chapter 19: Keep the Doctor Away

Sans smiled and grabbed his portion, going to sit at the table to eat. He definitely had some renewed and new bite marks on him, only half being covered by his shirt. The larger made a little sound when sitting and leaning forward to eat, but ignored it and started to eat,tail draping over his lap as he did. His mood brightened when Red had decided to get a portion as well to eat with him. He softly thanked his mate halfway through the meal, for the food and for eating. Looking down at his plate bashfully after he spoke, he glanced away after awhile to look at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, it was a few minutes past one in the afternoon. “dr. gaster will be getting here soon, will ya wait in the living room for me while i do the dishes?”  
\---  
Red smiled and ended up finishing his portion, “yer welcom’ love.” he then looked at the clock and nodded, “i can do dat, but yer no’ allowed ta be alone wit’ ‘im.” he grumbles slightly, getting up, he walks his dishes to the sink before kissing his mate, “i'll be relaxin’ on da couch if ya need me.” he purrs before making his way to the living room.  
\---  
Sans chuckled lightly but nodded, looking at the sink full of dishes while his mate walked away. He turned on the hot water and started them. He was almost done when finally he heard a car pull up and a moment later, the slam of the car door closing. He finished up and went to go greet his doctor, watching him come up from the kitchen window. Before opening the door he called to Red that it was finally time. 

Sans opened the door as Gaster was walking up the porch steps, “i thought ya would be here around noon, we’ve been waiting for awhile.” he pouted at the doc, watching the old fart roll his eyes. 

“Well, you didn’t give me a ring earlier so I thought it wasn’t an emergency. Now step aside, I’ll give you and your mate a check up. Have you been keeping him rested and hydrated like I asked?” He asked, moving Sans aside to take a step in, looking around.  
\---  
Red sat up on the couch eyeing the doc from his spot, growling slightly under his breath, standing up he walks over, tail dragging behind him and wraps his arms around Sans ribs, glaring slightly at the newcomer. He turns instead to look at his mate, “le’s go sit so we can ge’ it over wit’ before i find da apples.” he rumbles softly nuzzling his mate before turning back to the living room and sitting on the couch. Eye lights not once leaving his mate.  
\---  
Gaster eyed the tail Red was dragging behind him and he grimaced at the state of it, then moved, following the pair. “Well then, I’m Dr. Gaster, Sans’ primary care doctor. He’s told me a bit about you,” Gaster started off, wanting this trip to go by smoothly. “So Red I believe, just how long has your tail been unresponsive like this? Or is it too painful to move?” He asked, sitting in an adjacent chair by the sofa. He crossed one leg over the other and kept his eyes on Red’s tail, telling by from the state of it what he needed to have them do as the other’s tail seemed to still trying to be healing up. 

Gaster sighed, knowing the other problem at hand as well, “I was also made aware that you have quite the collection of pills, mixing them together is not ideal, especially from unmonitored sources.” He gave the smaller skeleton a rather dirty look but backed off, surprised, when Sans growled at him, hugging Red closer. Gaster rolled his eyes, “I’m saying this for both your well beings, Red though it may be tough and you will have to suffer through a bit more, I’m going to be taking those pills from you, and regulating you into some anxiety medication with Sans’ supervision.” He glanced towards Sans as he said this and waved the larger off for now, “Bring those to me and I will order the medication to be dropped off tomorrow morning.” He was assertive in his speaking, leaving no room for argument.  
\---  
Red thought over the doctors words for a moment, “i’s been injured an’ too painful ta move fer about 6 days unresponsive over da last 3 due ta probably stiffness an’ injury.” he grumbles, “it's a bit better after pap healed me a bit.” He shifted his tail to his lap and looked it over, “i’ was worst.” he mumbled quietly.

Hearing him mention the pills he growled, “i jus’ had a fight with Sans this mornin’ ‘cause i tried ta not take them.” He glanced to his mate then back to the doctor, “i can’ not, i have been takin’ da lv pills for 7 years. i don’ know wha’ will happen if i stop, i'm one a da few dat still need 'em.” He looked at the ground fiddling slightly, needing his mate nearby. “How do ya know one anxiety medication will be enough?”  
\---  
Gaster sat up straighter, watching as Sans left unsure and grumpy now. “You are not to take those pills any longer. I’m looking out for the safety of Sans and the souling growing inside of him. Your pills can do unspeakable amounts of damage to the growing child, since you are the father and therefore connected to that child. So I will take away those meds, and you will learn to act responsibly.” Gaster glanced back at Red’s tail. “As for your other problem, I can give you antibiotics, but it will have to heal on its own. Keep it tucked under your clothes to avoid any further damages, or else it will become a future problem, including the loss of it.” He sat back when Sans finally came back into the room, hands full of pill bottles, looking between his mate and his doctor. Wanting Red to give the okay before he handed them off.  
\---  
Red looked away, nodding slightly to Sans before whimpering and reaching out for his mate, “is that all fer me?” he asked quietly, feeling like the doctor just told him he was killing his child and gunna lose his tail in one sitting, Red seems to be almost completely in a sedate state, nuzzling into his mates sternum to listen to the soul beat he watches the doctor out of the corner of his eyes. “is there anythin’ else ya need from me?” he inquires, “or is it sans' turn.” 

Red needed the comfort of his mate, but he wasn’t sure how this was going to go with gaster probably needing to see the souling, he was equal parts worried and possessive as he was curious and hopeful.  
\---  
Sans held his mate close after giving the bottles to his doctor who was now looking each one over carefully. He didn’t know what was said in the time he was gone but it tore him apart seeing his mate whimpering for him. Sans rubbed the back of Red’s skull, pressing him closer to his soul as it was beating and glowered at his doctor. 

The doc huffed and stashed the pills away in the bag he had brought with him, “Yes, it is Sans’ turn. I would like to see how the souling is growing, though there might not be any notable changes, I would like to be certain.” He looked up at Sans who wasn’t easing up on his mate. “If it makes you feel any better, you or your mate can hold the soul, I won’t need to touch it to see the growth of it.” He crossed his arms, waiting for them to act.

Sans looked down at his mate, “do ya want to hold ‘em while prissy pants over there takes a peek? i do want to know how our pup is holding up.” Sans mumbled against his mate’s skull, still caressing him and trying to make his mate slacken in hi hold, hating seeing him tense.  
\---  
Red nodded, still stiff but agreed, “i wanna hold it, please.” he whispers back to his mate, eager for the wave of calm he gets from seeing the pup. He looks at Gaster and sighs, “we wanted more info’ on ecto pregnancies.” he mumbles, louder but still subdued. 

Looking to his mate he smiled as he held his hands again, this way his mate can give it to him again and Sans can see him relax up close.  
\---  
Sans kissed his mate lightly before pulling away slightly to pull out his soul, easing it into His mates hand and purring lightly. Gasper leaned in a bit to see it and hummed, “Feel free to ask any questions, I have a few pamphlets in my bag if they’re needed as well, though they’re not as informal as you might think. It’s going to be a long process, and I am certain it’s going to be a tough road ahead for both of you.” Gaster mumbled, humming again as he nodded and leaned back, relaxing, “The souling for now looks healthy, undamaged. I do want you up and about more though Sans, before you’re on full lockdown by Papyrus or your mate here.” He said, waiting for either monster to speak up first with questions.  
\---  
Red pulled it back from gaster but held it, he caressed the spot gently. “What do you mean lockdown?” he raised an eyebrow bone and thought about it, not hearing about a pregnancy lockdown before.

He looks down at the soul the too his mate, “how long till the baby moves down to the ecto flesh?”  
\---  
Sans chuckled lightly at that, squeezing his mates hand, “i think he means lockdown as in when i get too big ta move, and ya start keeping me on bedrest. tsk, paps was already wanting ta do that, he wouldn’t let me do much at all yesterday...” Sans grumbled lightly, still very capable of doing what he usually does. “which ya don’t need ta do by the way, please save me the dignity..” he whined.

Gaster rolled his eyes, “Yes, well then, moving on.” He cleared his throat and looked between the pair. “The souling will move down to ecto flesh around, five weeks or so if you include this past week. It is usually a six week wait, or for humans, around the time in their pregnancies when they can hear a heartbeat. You will be able to hear the soulings beat along with Sans’ own while still growing there however, there is a beat, but it is far too early to hear it as the souling is too small.”  
\---  
Red snickered at him slightly and shrugged, “fer now.” When the doctor continued he snapped his head to look at the doctor with bright hearts in his eye lights, “‘m gunna be able ta see an’ hear my lil’ souling soon.” he asked excitedly, his tail thumping. To happy to control he grits his teeth but the hearts don’t fade. Leaning back against his mate he purrs happily, but tries to get his tail to stop moving. Giving Sans his soul back so he doesn’t accidently drop or squeeze it, he whines. Physically grabbing the appendage he pulls it into his lap and holds it to keep it from moving.  
\---  
Sans held onto his soul, staring at it with care, his own tail thumping harshly now against the cushions. He cooed when seeing his mate hold his excitable tail, finally putting the soul back when he was done looking at it. Sans pulled his mate into his lap and gently pet the tail, not wanting to hurt his mate but also extremely happy about the news. He gave Red a kiss, purring against him before the doctor cleared his throat. 

Sans sat up and looked over, he huffed, “is it... nine months long? uhh i can’t remember, didn’t think i’d have ta worry ‘bout being pregnant one day.” he chuckled awkwardly and hid his face in his mate’s neck.

Gaster rubbed his face and shook his head, “Yes Sans, your pregnancy will be nine months long. In that time, beforehand I wish to see you up more, like I said before.” 

“up more huh, yeah i was going ta start working on that.” he mumbled from his spot in Red’s neck, wrapping his tail around his mate to keep him in place.  
\---  
Grumbling slightly he decided he was done, “yer very rude,” he rumbled to the doctor, “we will listen ta yer advice, but we won't tolera’e yer attitude.” he being held in place glared slightly, “get the prescriptions ready an’ go. yer gunna ‘ave ta learn fuckin’ manners if yer wanna come back ta check sans’ progress, er we’ll fin’ someone else.” he growls softly, feeling defeated for the second time today and watching his mate retreat, Red was at the end of his rope. “yer nah, da only gaster up ‘ere now, remember.” he sneered at the doctor challenging him in his usual way, sending out a small way of protective magic for his mate.  
\---  
Sans decidedly stayed quiet, nuzzling into his mates neck as he stuck up for him. He glanced up at his doctor, knowing full well that he’d have a hard time getting another to come if they did drop him, but he simply nodded with his mates words. Just to scare him. 

Gaster stood up with his bag, “If I weren’t this way, then all of Sans previous visits with me would have been a blunder. I’ll write the prescription and give you the copies, hand one over to the delivery driver in the morning.” He had, had enough as well it seemed. While walking over to the front door he looked back, “I’ll still be available on call if ever you need me, otherwise I'm coming in next week, same time.” He walked out the door, only for a few minutes.

Sans sighed and squeezed his arms around his boyfriend tighter, “thanks, don’t know what i would do without ya here..” he mumbled into Red’s neck, huffing when his doctor came back with the copies without a word, handing it to Sans before he left for good.  
\---  
Red growled at the doctor before sighing and nuzzling his mate, “i don’ trust ‘im, somethin is off about it.” he grumbled turning in Sans hold to koala around his boyfriend and nuzzle closer, “he wan’s something.” he mumbled into Sans chest. Feeling like he could be paranoid, “maybe we shoul’ bring ano’der gaster nex’ week, see how he handles the though’ of bein’ replaced.” he was feeling bitter, so he decided to curl up in Sans lap, “ya feel okay?” he asked softly.

Pulling back he smiled softly, “ya wanna go relax somewhere, er take a walk ou’side?” he asked softly.  
\---  
Sans chuckled but let Red climb all over him, “the only thing gaster wants is the sweet royalty checks he gets from toriel, she and asgore both sicced ‘em onto me when i stopped coming out. i let them... they’re just looking out for me.” Sans sighed, thinking about them. He did miss his old joking buddy. 

He looked at his mate and cracked a smile though, “a walk around the yard a few times sounds nice.” placing a kiss atop the others head, he got up, setting his mate down carefully. He glanced at the tail and fidgeted a little, “so... what’d he have ta say about your tail? is it healing fine?” Sans asked, holding the others hand.  
\---  
Red flinched and looked at his mate as he followed him back outside, “uh he told me da pill were hurtin… da healin’ process.” he stutters, “dat the new meds an’ cream er gunna ‘elp along with fluids and natural healin’.” he looks at his mate and smiles, “i ‘ope ‘m no’ too ‘ard ta ‘andle while i adjust.” his smile falls, “don’ put da baby at risk ta confron’ me, lock me in ma room if i go to far.” he murmured inhaling the clean warm air and relaxing.  
\---  
Sans sighed but nodded, “if it gets to that, then i will… and i hope the cream helps ya too, i don’t like seeing ya in pain.” Sans relaxed as they got outside, still barefoot and enjoying himself as he walked along outside. “when is edge supposed to be bringing your stuff? did ya agree when?” he looked up at the clear blue sky, smiling lightly, knowing that Red was going to be moving in fully soon enough.  
\---  
He nods, “edgelord supreme will be ‘ere to brin’ ma shit and kick ma ass tomorrow, he assures me it will be quite da slow task.” he grumbled, leaning into his mates side, “i’s gunna be fun, no meds an’ a angry bro’der.” sighing, “its fer da better, i really had been takin dem more an’ more, it was an addiction ra’der than a treatmen’.” he smiled, “doesn’ make it any easier.”  
\---  
Sans growled lightly, “edge ain’t gonna lay a hand on you, i may be spooked by him, but no one’s gonna touch ya when i’m around.” he said, tugging his mate closer. “and, i’m sure ya can push through, you’re a tough guy red, i believe in ya.” he brought his mates hand up to kiss, hoping for now that later on his mate’s anger wouldn’t become too much of a problem. They could only handle so many broken phones. Sans promised himself to look into some anger management classes or techniques, anything to help his mate.  
\---  
Red stopped, “don’ pu’ yerself in harms way, ya may no’ want me to get attacked but i have fough’ my bro and many o’ders before.” he looked his mate over, “yer are carryin’ a souling, my bro’der may thin’ twice before hittin' ya, but some won’.” he grumbled, “if it comes down ta ya er me gettin’ hit, yer can bet yer beautiful blue ass it’s gunna be me, e’ery time.” He growls but with a cheekiness to it, “he’s just mad we been tagether wha’ two weeks an’ 'ave a kid on da way. He been wit’ honeypot fer 6 years an’ i thin’ dey are scared ta brin’ it up.” He caresses his mates cheek before leaning up to kiss him gently, “than’s love.”  
\---  
Sans pouted slightly but eased up on the kiss, thinking to himself about it for a moment, “we should really invite them over for a meal or something. i think edge or honey would want ta see their new niece or nephew ya know?” he kissed his mate back. Sans continued walking after that, “so... i guess slim is the only one without a mate huh. think he’s lonely?” he felt a bit sorry for the tallest of them, “how close are ya guys anyway?”  
\---  
Red sighed, “i thin’ he is lonely, no’ sure why da rest of us are mated ta each o’der an’ he ain't.” he shrugs slightly. “yeah when e’erythin is settled an’ da baby moves down we can ‘ave em over, ya ain’t bringing yer soul out fer anyone bu’ me.” he grumbled stubbornly, “don't care if dey family.” he thought about the question on slim a bit, “he an’ i were close, we spen’ e’eryday tage’der. through da merge an’ we lived tagether in da beginnin’ da 4 o’ us.” he shrugged, “i’s how me an razz got tagether, bu’ thin’s weren’ grea’, me an’ razz a full on hospitalizin’ brawl an’ its been ‘ard ta get tage’der since.” he murmured quietly. “fer a while we though’ dat we were secretly soulmates but da system didn’ work on skeletons, den edge got mark’ and dat was dat.” shrugging slightly he squeezes his mates hand, “den i foun’ ya and it made sense.” he smirked softly.  
\---  
“you’re such a sap.” Sans smiled, though still feeling bad about Slim being alone. He stretched out and looked around, “so how exactly did ya and razz get together?” he hummed, a hot feeling coming through their bond when sans uttered out the name with a small eye roll. “he’s nothing like me.” Sans grumbled, though his tail squeezed around his mate tightly, jealousy coursing through him. The only thought calming him down was the fact that he was mated with Red, and he loved the other unlike how Razz didn’t.  
\---  
Red looked at his jealous angry mate and debated if it was even a good idea to tell him, “we lived tagether, both a fell sans, we decided ta try it, we knew we weren’ soulmates, but it was a good distraction ta date.” he shrugs “he is a swap, so like my bro in our body.” kissing sans gently on his mark to send a soothing calm through the bond he sighed, “we broke up, an’ i ‘ave ya now. but we are gunna ‘ave ta figure stuff ou’ wit razz. he’s yer bro’s bonded.” He eyed his mate carefully, “probably done better separately, don’ want protectiveness causin’ a fight again.” He knows this is not going to go over well but its true and Red knows it, he wont get any better with Razz if his mate and souling are near for him to get defensive over.  
\---  
“i’ll think about it. he didn’t make a very good impression the first time we walked in either though…” Sans nuzzled his mate after the kiss and closed his eyes. “it’s only like what… three and i’m already worn out. think we can lay under a tree for awhile? i don’t want ta go back inside for a bit.” he murmured, burying his face into his mate’s neck. “i could definitely go for a nap on your lap right now.” he sighed, “or at least talk a bit more, whatever works.”  
\---  
He nods, “i’s been a lon’, eventful day, lets rest a bit.” he smiles and steers him to a large shaded tree. Sitting down and shifting his tail to wrap around his on femur out of the way he sighs, holding his arms out fer his mate and blushing slightly. He spread his legs and suddenly filled out his shirt making a squishy tummy for his mate to lay on, “come ‘ere love, take a nap.”  
\---  
Sans eyes widened slightly and he smiled, tail wagging behind him as he went to lay down on his side, between his mates legs. He purred, nuzzling the tum and gripped the shirt loosely. “thank ya red, ‘s perfect.” he mumbled, curling up a bit to make himself comfortable. He calmed down, forgetting about anyone but them and his pup at the moment, he wasn’t controlling his tail either as it wagged and plucked up some grass from all the swinging against the ground. He turned his head to kiss the ecto tum before closing his eyes, rumbling away and waiting for sleep to take him.  
\---  
Red purred softly, blushing more at the praise of his ecto. Running his fingers carefully over his mates skull and neck he smiles. Leaning his head back against the tree trunk he watches his mates tail, feeling bittersweet about it, he loved that his mate was using his tail and keep it out now. He adored his mates long elegant tail, he just needed practice, which Red was more than willing to help with. He then looks at his broken tail and forces the tears away as he thought over everything the doctor told him, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to sleep he just thinks over everything that happened in the single day. Also deciding that he was not ever going to tell Sans about what happened with Red as long as it doesn’t pose a threat.  
\---  
Sans ended up napping for a little over an hour until the wind picked up that evening and he shivered. With a low grumble he stirred and laid on his belly, face hidden away in his mate’s lap as he had moved down when shifting over. He awoke slowly, blinking as he looked up at his mate. “‘s cold..” he mumbled and yawned, closing his eyes again. The larger stretched out and whined, not wanting to get up. The wind kept blowing however, picking up slowly.  
\--  
Red looked down and nodded, “come on le’s go get dinner started.” smirking he scooped hi larger mate up as he stood and began to walk towards the back door, heading to the couch, he purred, “do ya wan’ me to turn the fire on fer ya.” he asked softly, nuzzling into his mate that he places down and begins tucking a blanket around. “Im gunna make stew fer dinner, anythin’ ya don’ like ta eat?”  
\---  
Sans held onto his mate till he was set down inside, curling up on the couch with a purr, “a fire sounds nice, but ta be honest, i’ll eat whatever ya make. i ain’t picky.” he mumbled, eyes opening slightly to look at his mate. “wait scratch that, i don’t like shrimp.” his nose bone scrunched up just thinking about it. “there anything you don’t like ta have?” Sans questioned while letting out a loud yawn.  
\---  
He smirks, “i don’ eat bell peppers,” he chuckles and gets up heading to start a fire for his mate before coming back and kissing him on his adorable scrunched up nose ridge. “I'll be in da kitchen, call out if ya need me.” he purrs softly at his adorable tucked up mate before heading to cook for him. His tail still wrapped up around his femur completely out of sight and held in place by his waist band since it’s mostly unresponsive unless in high emotion. He begins to pull out carrots, peas, potatoes, stew meat and yams. Making the broth first while boiling and steaming the vege’s he begins to work on the meat.  
\---  
Sans smiled, watching his mate leave before he turned a bit to find the remote for the tv. Frowning lightly as it was on the other side of the couch but he untucked himself and focused on moving his own tail to get a grip around the remote. Huffing every time he failed to do so, and grumbling lightly when giving up, sitting up to finally pick it up and turn the tv on. He curled up under the blanket and put on a movie while waiting for his mate, only to drift in and out of consciousness while waiting for dinner to be done.  
\---  
While the stew was settling Red came out to the living room and smiled, kneeling down on the ground next to his head he caressed his cheek gently and gave a soft peck to his mouth, “yer amazin’ my love.” he sighed at his beautiful sleeping mate, content to watch him for a few minutes before waking him to eat. Keeping up with the gentle touches Red found his hand focused over his soul, wondering again over the words about he and the baby being connected. He wondered what that meant. Mulling it over in his head.  
\---  
Sans was leaning up against the hand, starting to purr while in the light sleep. His smile grew as he inhaled deeply, the smell of food wafting through the house pleasantly. His eyes opened slowly and softened when seeing his mate. “was i sleeping’ for too long?” he slurred out, head moving to kiss the hand on his cheekbone. It was quite warmer in here now thanks to the fire, and he was happier with the rest he got.  
\---  
Red smiled and cooed his adorable mate, “not too, i just finished dinner.” he smiled and kissed his mate once more, “er ya hungry?” he asked softly nuzzling his mate affectionately. He purred, “i made stew an’ coffee.” he says quietly. “After we can cuddle together an’ ya can finally show me da stars.” he chuckled slightly at the forever delayed hobby. “Then i can show ya my sketch book, i left it here las’ time but seemed ta ‘ave hidden it well enough.” He grinned.  
\---  
Sans grinned lightly, nodding along, “alight’ I‘m hungry.” he sat up, rubbing the sleepy from his eyes and set the blanket aside for now. He stood up, wincing slightly when the aching feeling was starting to come back to him, he hadn’t missed that feeling much. “ya left a few things here... but i didn’t look through any of it…” he hummed, walking slowly to the kitchen, holding onto his mate as they left for the kitchen. He took a seat and slouched onto the table, eating what was given to him with a soft smile.  
\---  
Watching his mate he frowned, “babe, i know ya say ya like it rough, but ya always end up hurt.” he whimpers slightly, “maybe we should try somethin’ else next time.” he sits down with a bowl and coffee eating some of it, but fiddling with it more than anything. Touching his mates shoulders and rubbing his back gently he smiles, “maybe slower, gentler, or we… no never mind tha’s a bad idea.” he rumbled. “‘ey, love wha’ da ya know about da sire’s connection to da pup?” he asked curiously changing the subject.  
\---  
Sans leaned into his mates hands and watched him with a curious expression on his face, “no.. can’t say that i do, besides from the obvious, papa red.” he leaned over to kiss his mate before pulling back again. “and please, go on… i was actually going ta ask sometime anyway… ya said ya had a breeding kink... And something about a pregnancy one but ya never told me what it was. care ta explain now?” he purred, taking his time eating the stew, as it was still hot and he was letting it cool down after burning his tongue a little.  
\---  
Red hummed softly then blushed, “ah ya caugh’ on ta dat.” his eyes trailed over his mate, “i find pregnancy beautiful, the sight of a mate swollen wit’ ma pup inside. carryin’ and carin’ fer ma young.” he tried to hide his groan as he looked away blushing, “it makes me really wan’ ta love ya.” he gulped a little bit, “just imagining ya wit’ a pup was enough ta drive me horny, bu’ now, an’ when yer showin’.” he does groan this time and looks at his stew, “ya may be limited now on wha’ ya can do, but once yer showin’ you wont be leavin’ yer back fer long at all.” he gives a small cocky grin beneath his glowing face.

He rolls his eyes, “the doctor said i may be directly connected to our souling, i was wonderin’ if ya knew wha’ dat meant.” he hummed, trying to focus on something other than the tent in his shorts as he discreetly shifted to hide it. His mate had trouble walking already and they had plans after dinner.  
\---  
Sans shifted a little in his seat, face growing hot at his mates words, so happy that the other seemed to care about their developing pup so much already, and the fact that Sans was carrying their child. He purred and felt over his soul, lightly rubbing his ribs. “i can’t wait till our pup moves down..” he continued to eat his soup, once it cooled down enough not to hurt his tongue. 

“an i’m not sure.. maybe it’s because your magic is directly connected to our child? cause ya helped make it?” Sans coughed slightly, looking down at his bowl. “i’ll let ya borrow my phone if ya want ta look for yourself… just don’t break my phone.” he joked, reaching out to hold one of Red’s hands.  
\---  
Red nodded, “maybe,” then flinched, “‘m sorry, ill fix da drywall.” he muttered, squeezing his mates hand he sighed. “i really was tryin’ not ta take da pills, but at work i had da acciden’ and dis morning with the anger flare up.” he slumped his head onto the table, “doc’s substitute better be good.” He didn’t want to hurt anyone else, or break anything else. His mate had things he could actually break around, that made Red nervous.  
\---  
Sans nodded, knowing that his mate had tried, even through Sans was the ones to offer him the pills afterwards each time. He soon was staring into an empty bowl, and sighing. “i’m sure gas will find something ta help ya… i’ll do the dishes later, let’s just go ta the observatory now alright?” he gave an understanding look to his mate before standing up, taking their dishes to the sink and filling it up with hot water to soak for awhile. He led his mate to his favorite room and smiled lightly, the sun was just setting too, “it won’t be too much longer now till we can use the ‘scope. ya excited to see through it?”  
\---  
Red nodded, “sure,” following him he smiled and watched the sun go down, “i'm really curious wha’ yer telescope is like.” leaning over he smirked, “i didn’t want ta suggest switching bedroom roles cause i didn’ wan’ ta risk both of us bein’ pregnant.” he chuckled remembering he hadn’t exactly answered that question, “‘sides, i like seein' ya under me, fallin’ apart to ma touch.” he smirks leaning into his mate still watching the sun set.  
\---  
Sans flushed slightly, wrapping an arm around his mate, “i mean, i don’t have a big knot like ya do, i’s nothing impressive, but i don’t mind a little switcharoo if you don’t.” he winked at Red, sitting down in a bean bag while waiting for it to get darker out. “i’d love ta hear ya scream my name once in awhile.” he mumbled, though he kissed his mate lightly, not wanting to rile him up too much while they sat there. Sans felt content with just having his mate snuggled up to him for now.  
\---  
He chuckled, “we can arrange dat, but only with correct safety procedures in place.” sitting comfortably in his mates hold, “ya know, i think yer gunna end up sick of me always wan’in’ ta touch ya.” he snuggles up slightly, “i don’ know wha’ it is but i can’ keep me hands off ya,” he smiles, “i’s gunna get awkward when i go back ta work.” he grins, “i don’ know how well we are gunna do at keepin’ ya from bein’ constantly pregnant other den careful plannin’ an’ lockin’ me in a bunker.”

He smiled, “i love ya, an yer body, an’ yer pregnancy already made me hard twice taday, so far. but ya can always tell me know.” he looks at his mate lovingly, “don’ ever worry about hurtin’ my feelin’s i know i can be a horn dog. jus’ remember i’s only fer ya.” leaning up he kisses his jaw and purrs, “once we finish up, if ya wan’ i lef’ da condoms here, we can switch roles tonight’ if yer up fer i’.”  
\---  
Sans purred and nodded, hugging his mate closely to him, “don’t mind if i do then.” he smirked, kissing down his mate’s neck happily. He looked outside the window afterwards and let his hands trail down to his mates hip bones. “i’ll let ya know if it gets ta be a bit much for me, but maybe instead of locking ya up, i can tie ya to the bed.” he winked at his mate, jokingly, he wouldn’t... Unless that’s what his mate wanted of course.  
\---  
He groans slightly, shifting in his lap, “hmm, ya can tie me up, bu’ i don’ guarantee it will keep me down.” he smirks, leaning up he kisses him lovingly on the mouth, “i was serious about the soul thin’ only me, mine.” he grumbles against his mouth, tongue lapping out. Pulling back he looks at Sans, “so is paps just moving, i ‘ave barely seen ‘im.” he thinks, “mmm i don’ ‘ave ta wear clothes den.” he grins.  
\---  
Sans growled playfully and stuck his own tongue out after saying, “i wasn’t planning on letting anyone but ya hold or touch my soul, swallow; and you’re absolutely wearing clothes, ya distracting menace.” He had a small grin as he slowly pulled away the darker it got outside. Though he was flushed, Sans moved them along, “c’mon, we got a telescope ta look through, and i need ta explore my star afterwards.” his tail wagged as he carried his mate over to the ‘scope, setting him down in front of it. “do you know how ta use one, or would ya like me to help ya along?”  
\---  
Red purred softly, “coul’ ya show me, i ‘ave a $10 telescope. nothin’ like dis.” he smiled at Sans, “show me how ta handle yer equipment.” Red looked at the sky, despite the sexual humor he was wriggling in excitement. Shown through everything but his tail, his rumbling purr picked up. 

It might be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20: When Everything Is Ok Till iI Isn't

Chuckling lightly the larger moved in closer, he had one hand on his mates hip bone while explaining how to use the big boy. As the night moved on, he aimed it at one of the other planets, Venus. Sans let his mate look through the telescope as he listed off everything he knew about the planet. His hand staying on his mates hip as he moved behind the other, pressing up against him and purring words into his auditory meatus. “...and ya know, venus is named after the goddess of love and beauty.” his hand slowly ducked down into his mate’s shorts, trailing to pinch and tease at his pubic tubercle. Sans ground down a little, but not roughly, not wanting to hurt his precious mates coccyx or tail.  
\---  
Red listened to every word, throwing in his tidbits where he could, until they reached that teasing planet, moaning gently he leaned back into his mate, hips bucking shallowly. “soun’s like yer planet love.” he groans, reaching back to caress his face. “is space closed fer da night, cause i know somewhere dat’s just about ta open.” he purrs at his mate, his arousal from before coming back with a vengeance.  
\---  
“yeah, fuck let’s move this ta the space station, i got a rocket that’s ready for take off.” Sans groaned lightly, turning his mates head to kiss him, blue tongue sweetly asking for entrance, swiping over the sharp teeth he loved so much. He picked his boyfriend up once more, continuing to kiss him and glance up occasionally to watch where he was going, making his way back into his now fully aired out room. It was a little chilly so Sans groaned lightly into his mates mouth while putting him down, and he ran to close his window before coming back, stripping his shirt along the way. He growled and climbed over his mate, helping take his own shirt off before licking up his mates sternum, teeth digging into the others clavicle afterwards.  
\---  
Red was purring intensely, moaning as he moved up his sternum, “fuck…” he whispered as he was bit arching into his mate slightly, blushing he grips his claws at his mates shoulder blades. Not used to being on the receiving end of these touches anymore, he groans, legs fall opening naturally but nothing summoned. He was fighting the urge to summon a cock and muttered, “i'm new ta dis, just don’ laugh.” he muttered as he focused, summoning a wet mound, body was semi fit but with a pudge of a belly and his breast summoned but they were very small. Blushing he looked away, “i never done it wit’out da body, i can’ change it, sorry.” he mumbles.  
\---  
Sans stared down with lidded eyes, face heating up with his hand slowly raising up to palm the ecto boob, “it’s perfect red, ya don’t got ta worry yourself alright?” he purred out, placing himself between his mates legs, after helping take the others shorts off to see the red dripping magic his mate summoned just for him. With a low groan Sans kissed down his mates body, both hands trailing down his boyfriends sides, massaging them, kneading them to ease his lover. “ya don’t have ta change a thing, it's perfect...” Sans cooed, looking up with hearts replacing his eye lights, kissing up the inner part of his mates thigh, purring along the way.  
\---  
Red groaned, his hips moving up to the touches, shivering at the air on his wet cunt. Looking to his mate had him drop his head back and moan, “fuck sans.” Gripping the sheets he kept his tail wrapped up tightly out of the way. “please touch me.” he whispered, blushing deeply.  
\---   
Rumbling lightly at the request, Sans obliged but on one condition. “i want ya ta look at me while i touch ya love, i want ya to see everything i do ta ya.” he breathed against his mates mound, not even touching it yet though he desperately wanted to. “let me show ya how much i love every inch of your body red, you’re so fucking hot.” he let out a stuttering groan, forming his own magic as he spoke, tenting his shorts and watching his mates face hungrily.  
\---  
Red groaned and grabbed the pillows to prop himself up knowing he would fall back if he didn’t, “condoms… in yer drawers.” he pointed groaning at the feel of the his breath, “be quick.” he moaned out wanting to just buck himself right into the other.  
\---  
Sans was quick to grab them, fumbling with one a little while opening it, kissing his mate deeply as he pulled his shorts down and rolling the condom on right. After the shorts were tossed to the side and he was suited up he pulled back, fingers going down to see how wet his mate really was. He carefully dove one finger in after circling his mates wet hole a few times, purring out loudly, “tell me how much ya want me ta dive right in beautiful, ta let momma sans take care of ya..” he ended up moving back down, letting his tongue finally roll over and suck on his mates pearl with a satisfying groan.  
\---  
He gasped and moaned, “sans… oh stars,” he gripped the sheets again, “fuck momma, please take care of me, i need ya in me, fillin' me up.” he moaned thrusting his up trying to get more, wanting more. Letting out a particularly sharp breath to the suck on his very sensitive unused nub.   
\---  
He added another finger, purring into the sweet pearl he was sucking on as he scissored his mate, wanting to stretch him out appropriately. He felt his cock twitched when his small mate called him momma, and he moved his other hand to hold his lover down by his hip. His own grinding forward, not hitting anything but his tail was going wild, loving the sounds coming out of the other underneath him. “perfec’” he groaned, tongue swiping up the red mound a few times from where his fingers were, to the small bead that was driving his lover up the walls. 

When Sans was satisfied he started pressing kisses over his mates tum, and up, moving to nip and suck on his boyfriends nips, blowing air across them when he decided to add the third finger.  
\---  
Red was a mess, moaning, bucking, gasping and groaning, “please momma, please fuck me.” he groaned, grinding down against his lovers hand and arching his spine into his mouth. He was very sensitive, his hands going over his head to push against the wall?. His legs falling wider to let his larger boyfriend fit between them, watching his mates cock twitch had him drooling, “please put yer cock inside me, wanna feel ya.” he groaned biting his tongue.  
\---  
Sans pulled his fingers out and lapped at the juices when figuring his mate was ready. Moaning out at the cinnamon taste, he positioned himself between his mates legs, grinding his cock between his boyfriends lips. “ya think your ready huh? ya look so fuckin’ perfect red, my handsome little mate, fuck,” he groaned, mouth crashing into his mates, gripping his side tightly as the other held him up now. 

While distracting his mate with the kiss he lined up and debated for a second on if he should just thrust in, or if he should go slow. In the end, he thrusted in roughly, moaning into the kiss he was dominating. With a few deep breaths he pulled away, sitting up and helping his mate wrap his legs around him, staring him down again with drool rolling down his jaw. “fuck yes, ohh fuck red, you’re so tight love.” he panted. His hands explored his mates ecto body, keeping himself from moving too quickly so his mate could get used to his length.  
\---  
He groaned at his mate teasing him, licking up the juices and kissing him that way, “fuck momma, where ya been hidin’ dis.” then he was filled, He screamed his moan, too full but not full enough he bucked his hips, hands flying to Sans shoulders as his legs tightened. His eye light blown wide as deep crimson hearts and his tongue was lolled out, “fuck move, please move.” he grunted thrusting down onto the stilled member, “please wreck, fuck me hard. destroy ma pussy momma.” he moans nearly incoherently.  
\---  
Growling as his mate ground down on him he pinned his mates hips down on the bed, face heated as his mate begged to be wrecked. With a devilish smirk after getting his mate to stop moving on him he groaned out lowly, “my, my, maybe i should just nap right here, momma can teach ya a thing or two about not being so impatient love,” his voice slightly stuttering but managing to get it out in one go. It didn’t help that his mates walls were clamping down around him, making him reposition himself and push down further till his pelvis was flushed up against his mates magic.  
\---  
Red whimpers, hips fighting the hands slightly, he gasps feeling his mates pelvis touch his own, being so full, “please momma, please move.” he moaned, “i'll behave.” he pleads reaching down to squeeze and cup his own small breasts. His eye lights staring back at his love, “don’ ya wanna make me limp like i make ya, teach ma a lesson,” he groans shifting under his mate teasing, being a sub is new again, but being a tease he knows.  
\---  
Sans groaned a bit louder, pulling out slowly while leaning over, getting right up in his mates face, “ya sure know how ta persuade me.” he murmured, aggressively driving back in. He continued the rough thrusts after slowly pulling out each time, just to watch his mate jump at each one. Though when he had enough he quickened his pace, teeth finding their way to his mates neck, biting and nipping along it with growls erupting from him every few seconds.   
\---  
He moaned, and bucked his hips, every thrust nearly screaming in his pleasure. Despite the pillows he throws his head back and moans gasping Sans name each time. “soo... good, mmm sansss… so perfect.” he moaned feeling himself getting close he felt his cunt pull his mate in further, “ahh, sans… i'm… i.. shit.” he panted, drool dribbling down slowly.  
\---   
Sans started panting in pleasure against his mates neck, shuddering at how his name sounded when coming out of his lovers mouth. Then again Sans was exploring new things and gulping he started to slow down his thrusts again, till he was just rocking in and out. Enough to make his mate feel pleasurable but not enough to bring either of them to a release. His hands stayed down on his mates hips, in a tense grip. “mm, not jus’ yet.” he purred sadistically.  
\---  
Red whined a high pitched sound, “saaannnssssss… nooo.” he groans trying to move at all in his grip, huffing he purrs, “momma please let me cum,” he drags his hand up his ecto flesh and over his head arching himself on full display for him mate. Gasping slightly at the slow drag he move his hands two thread behind his boyfriends neck, purring he pressed into the mark on the back of his neck, “please fill your mates needy cunt.” he rumbles.   
\---   
Sans moaned, eye lights dragging over his mates body, the view astonishingly beautiful in his eyes. With his mate wrapping his hand around him he groaned and nodded, “f-fuck red, i’m not gonna stop till i knot ya, got it?” he growled out, pulling out halfway and waiting for his mates answer.  
\---  
Red groaned and nodded, “i though’ ya couldn’,” he moaned softly, panting he shuddered, “please knot me momma, stretch me so full,” he purrs, “i love ya.” he murmurs.   
\---  
Sans chuckled lightly, shuddering slightly, “said so earlier i could, just nothing compared ta yours.” he murmured before thrusting back in with a loud groan. He finally let go of his mates hips to help keep himself propped up on the bed with one hand, the other finally starting to rub and pinch his mates clit to help him along. 

“love ya too red.” he panted, burying his face in his mates neck, letting his tongue lather and play with his mates mark, sending pleasure and love through their bond.  
\---  
He let out a stuttering moan, rocking his hips up to meet his mates, “fuck yer amazin’.” he groaned, not sure how a knot will feel, but loving everything so far, he blushed, “ah bite it please…” he moaned softly, needing more force, hands pulling his mate tighter to the mark, “please bite me.”   
\---  
Nodding in his mates neck Sans rolled his hips as he thrusted, moving his hips to try and find his mates nerves. When in doing so he grinned against his boyfriends neck and abused the spot repeatedly, his teeth finally clamping down and drawing marrow from his mates mark. The rougher pace had them sliding up the bed while Sans knot finally started seeking entrance into the wet mound. Moaning into the mark he stiffened when his own knot popped in, gasping out as he was once again flushed with his mate. The larger jerked a few times as the knot swelled, whining to himself as the condom caught his seed.   
\---  
Red was moaning and screaming loudly, hips meeting his mates each time, the teeth and know having him tip over his edge, in a silent scream he clamped down around his mates knot, legs wrapping securely around his waist. He moans at the feel of the warm condom filling up, collapsing back into the pillows with heavy breaths he groaned, “shit love, i honestly didn’ expect tha’ from ya.” he purred and made grabby hands to snuggle to his mates chest, “at least i don’ have work fer a while, means i can sleep for a day er two.” he yawns eye lids heavy, “yer da best mate, though, i'm glad i topped before, we would ‘ave easily knocked me up if i knew ya fucked like dat.” He sighed, blissed out in the afterglow.  
\---  
Humming Sans laid down, arms wrapping around his mate as he licked up the marrow from the bite, “so ya liked it huh, couldn’t tell.” he joked softly, reaching out to wrap a blanket around them. He was looked tuckered out himself but was determined to stay awake till he saw his mate fall asleep. Sans purred, tiredly rubbing his mates back as he nuzzled into a pillow.  
\---  
Red nuzzled his head into his mates sternum and hummed at the sound of his soul, “yer right, i didn’ express it enough, i'll really show ya how i fel’ abou’ it nex’ time.” he hums slightly his hand idly finding his mates tail and rubbing the joints gently as he fell asleep muttering, “love ya momma.” he purred softly in his sleep, truly content.  
\---  
Sans wagged his tail slightly and kissed his mates skull, “i love ya too, my lil red.” he chuckled, finally letting his eyes close, but he stayed awake, humming to himself, waiting for his knot to die down, so he wouldn’t have to wake up feeling gross in the morning. 

He grumbled slightly when it did die down a few minutes later. Getting out of bed he wandered to the bathroom to clean up and squirming slightly as he finally cleaned himself up and got a damp washcloth to clean his mate too. It took awhile, but eventually he was back to bed with his mate tucked under his jaw, silent and happy he finally fell asleep.  
\---  
Red grumbled when his mate had vanished, stealing his pillow, then snuggled up with him and his pillow, sleeping heavily through the night with the scent of his mate and sound of his soul surrounding him. Sleeping quite late into the next morning.  
\---  
Sans was a bit grumbly with the pillow between them, but ended up letting his mate snuggle it... Right after getting a few pictures of course. Score one for his wallpaper. In the morning when he woke up and his mate was still asleep he decided to try his hand at making something for once without his mates help. Plus he had to keep an eye out for whenever that delivery was supposed to arrive. So Sans stood in the kitchen with just an apron on, making mini pancakes, stacking them and adding some strawberries on the side.   
\---   
Red shifted in the bed groaning, he opened his eyes to see he was alone. Sitting up slightly he winces, looking around for a clock, he grumbles, getting up ignoring his sore entire lower half, he walks out to the kitchen. Stopping dead in his tracks at the visual he grins, “well i can see breakfast is ready, jus’ need ta eat it up.” he purrs walking up and pinching his mates bare coccyx, “hello delicious, ya gunna stay like dat all day?” he smiles and kisses his shoulder softly, “i appreciate da view.” 

Leaning against the counter Red groans, “sans where's yer phone?”  
\---  
Sans jumped slightly, being startled from his own thoughts by his mate. He growled playfully when pinched and rolled his eyes. “ya did make a point last night about how paps ain’t around, i’ll be naked all i want in the morning.” he gave a smile to his mate as he was just finishing up and turning the stove off. “i left my phone near the bed on the charger, either it’s hiding under one of the pillows or it fell off the bed. why do ya need it ta call edge?” he tilted his head, looking over his mate with a deep rumbling purr coming from him.  
\---  
Red chuckled, “i recall you say ‘no its too distractin’” he pushed off and looped his arms around his mate, “aren’ da delivery guys comin’ this mornin’?” he raises an eye brow at the implication that he will be naked with others around. He leans up kissing his mate and purrs, “but yeah i need ta call edge, he said noon so dat means about 11am, and he doesn’ know where ya live.”

Turning, Red heads back to the room and starts looking for the phone, and of course it’s under the bed and he can’t reach it. Growling and remembering the day before he sits on the floor with a wince and crosses his arms grumpily. He doesn't have his medicine to help so he wasn't going to start a fight, he in fact wasn’t going to do anything.  
\---  
Sans hummed as he set the food on the table and made some coffee for his boyfriend, making some tea for himself. He waited a few minutes in silence before calling out for Red, he waited a little more and pouted, starting to go to his room before the doorbell rang throughout the house. Sans blinked and looked out the kitchen window, seeing a delivery truck parked up front. He sighed and went to go get the copies Gaster had given him yesterday that he left by the front door and he went to open the door, hiding his body behind it and looking up at a human who had a small box in his hands and a clipboard.  
\---  
Red flinched at the bell, realizing that’s probably his meds he sighs and pushes off the ground, heading to the door, still naked he spots Sans hiding but answer the door. Seeing the human he rumbles out clearly he’s not happy right now. Leaning against the wall he waited for Sans to finish getting the medicine already grumpy about the phone, seeing his mate open the door in only an apron, despite being behind the door has his hackles raised, he is one small thing away from snapping again this morning.  
\---   
Sans greeted the driver with a small frown, wondering what was taking his mate so long to get back down, but freezing in place when the delivery man leaned up against the door frame. Sans blinks clearly confused but the driver smiled at him, raising an arm to touch his cheekbone, “Hey there sweet cheeks, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone, getting packages huh? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to answer the door with barely any clothes on, or were you looking to have a good time?” He chuckled and lifted Sans’ head up by his jaw. 

Said skeleton was frozen in place, he had, had his hand out with the copies needed to take the package, but all he could think about was the human’s grimy hand touching him. Sans turned green, bones rattling in warning for the first time in awhile.  
\---  
Red growled lowly seeing a hand reach out to touch his mate, pushing off the wall he got closer, now hearing the words coming from the mouth of the vile delivery man he outright snarled in outrage, appearing so fast in front of his mate. Grabbing the papers from Sans he then closed the door behind him, effectively cutting Sans from view, “pre’dy bold of ya to touch an proposition ma mate.” he growled out, taking a step towards the human, “he is taken, ya didn’ even check fer marks, yer just a creepy asshole tryin’ ta hook up where ya can.” 

He ignored all his pained bones and rattled his tail threateningly, “i should cut da fingers ya used to touch without permission, er maybe, take yer dick away, save the next lonely delivery from attempted rape.” he snarls, taking the clipboard he grabs a blank sheet, turning it over writes the license plate and name tag name down. Then signs for the medicine, passing the clipboard back he grabs the box and his sheet. Looking the human over he approached him again, “next time i won’ be so kind, now fuck off.” he thrashed his tail loudly at the other.

Waiting till the delivery driver had fully disappeared he snarled and punched the wall of the front porch, then turned to walk inside.  
\---  
Sans heard his mate from through the door, his bones still rattling even though he was safer now. He felt nausea course through him, cheeks growing hot and the big dumb skeleton took a shortcut into the bathroom, promptly throwing up into his toilet. Tears gathered in his eyes, knowing he had just frozen up like that, knowing Red didn’t even want him answering the door in the first place, and now he ruined both their mornings. He finished expelling magic a few minutes later and cried silently, curling up and tucking his tail in, thinking about how angry his mate was going to be when he came back inside. He flushed the toilet before hiding his face into his knees, hiccupping as tears rolled down his face.  
\---  
Red walked in the door, noticing his mate was now elsewhere he growls and tosses the boxes to the table. Red was pissed, that was obvious, but he could also tell his pregnant mate was upset, the war in himself that is fighting between breaking shit locked in a room and seeking and comforting his mate was driving him insane. Spotting the still untouched food he walks around the house to locate his mate, finding him in a bathroom he sighs at the sight, “sans, are ya feelin’ better?” he asked his tone forced but he was trying to be there for his mate, “pregnancy or disgust?” he also asked motioning to the toilet. He wouldn’t touch him, he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him   
\---  
Sans glanced up from his knees, whining slightly, “i ‘unno, both?” he muttered, big watery tears in his sockets. “i just froze.. i..” he heaved, not looking so well. Sans clutched the toilet, other hand over his soul as he panicked on the floor. “he was too close..” the larger skeleton rattled, tucking himself further, soul beating too fast.   
\---  
Red watched him and panicked, running to his room he used his tail to swipe up the phone, he ran back into the bathroom. Easing his mate into his lap an leaning his head on his sternum over his own soul, “its understandable you froze, ‘m not mad at ya fer freezin', er fer ‘im bein’ a creep, dat wasn’ yer fault.” they would discuss him opening the door in an apron later, “ya ‘ave social anxiety, afraid of humans an’ someone got inta yer personal space, i’s normal.” he spoke, tone still off but more concerned at the moment. “does yer soul hurt? is it bo’derin ya?” he asked hesitantly, basically the one thing that can flip this on its ass.  
\---  
Sans pressed his head up to his mates rib cage, listening to his mates heart beat, his own slowing down to match it once more. He sniffled, hearing his mates words and gulping, eyes closing to focus more on the souls around him, after a long moment he slowly shook his head, “it stung for a few moments, don’t hurt now..” he gulped. His nerves were on edge, now clinging to his mate, thinking of the worst things that could happen at the moment.  
\---  
Red sighed and looked at the phone, groaning he gave in and dialed the doctors number, waiting for him to answer. He moved to pick Sans up at the same time, “yer hungry?” he mumbles while waiting for Gaster to answer.  
\---  
Sans shook his head, “i... really don’t feel like i can eat right now red.” he murmured. He placed his hand over his soul, tugging it out with a small whimper to look over it while his mate was on the phone, sniffling as he scanned the blue appendage, letting out a relieved sigh when his eye lights landed on the souling. His thumb wiped over the little souling and he nuzzled into his mates sternum, only focused on the beatings around him. 

Gaster was quick to answer, with a hello, thinking it was Sans calling.  
\---  
Red nodded at Sans and moved them to sit on Sans’ bed instead of the floor in the same position. Hearing the voice wasn’t helping his mood but he pushed through, “sans needs a check up, yer damn delivery driver through ‘im inta an anxiety attack, he puked everythin’ from yesterday up and his soul was hurtin.” he growled into the line as he talked. Red didn't waste time with pleasantries he needed to calm down still but not while he was worried.  
\---  
“How is he holding up now? Is he still in pain, can you both see the souling alright?” He asked with some obvious movement on his end. “Have him get something down, even if you have to force it down, and i’ll be on my way in a moment.” 

Sans trembled slightly, hearing his doctor, knowing that it could have been a possibility to have lost something that already was meaning so much to him. He silently showed Red the souling when asking if they could both see it, but shrinking down slightly when hearing he had to eat. He was running low on magic though.  
\---   
He grunted slightly, “he says dere is no pain, an’ i can see da soulin’” he looks at Sans and gets up taking him down to the kitchen, placing the pancakes, tea and some fruit in front of his mate he points at the plate sternly, hanging up promptly after answering the questions, then slipping Sans soul back into its spot. Looking at his mate he turned, “i'll get ya some clothes, ya be’der eat.” he grumbled softly, trying to balance care and anger was a dangerous slope and he didn’t have his tail for balance.

Heading upstairs he gets some sweats on, tucking his now very irritated tail out of sight having used it as a threat and to grab the phone, he then grabbed Sans clothes. Taking them down stairs as he dial’s his brother, giving him the address and telling him he doesn’t have his phone and to call this one as its Sans’. After he hung up he put the phone and clothes in the living room, then heading back to check on his mate.  
\---   
Sans stared down at the food before slowly picking up some of the fruit and washing it down with the tea. He grumbled when it came to the pancakes, gagging on them as they went down. He groaned, upset that he made pancakes this morning and buried his face in his hands. It felt like everything was just starting to catch up to him, the initial shock weighing him down. Sans slowly glanced up when Red came back with the clothes and he took them silently, shakily heading to the closest room to get dressed, and hiding the apron, not wanting to look at it for awhile. He went to go lay on the couch after that, eyes staring at the wall while waiting for his doctor to return again.  
\---  
He watched his mate act like he was completely defeated and clenched his fists, not wanting to be mad at Sans but everything was circling his mind. His anger he pushed down to help his mate immediately now bubbling back up, he made sure he was comfortable on the couch before heading to heading to his room. Meds lay forgotten where they were tossed, he looked around, struggling on to start punching the walls, not really wanting his boyfriend how far he had fallen again, but he had answered the fucking door in an apron and was touched and hit on for it. 

Red left his room and began searching the house, Papyrus lived here, there had to be a gym somewhere, and he needed to focus his anger on something before he breaks everything.  
\---  
It took awhile to find as it was in a side room directly connected to Paps old room, but there was a ‘gym’ of sorts. There were weights near the door and a bench press, a basketball hoop on the other wall with a small rack of balls to throw. A simple room, built specifically with Paps in mind.  
\---  
Red huffed and went to the gym, focusing, starting with basic weights, then shooting hoops, continuing on getting more and more focus on the task. He immediately went into his training mode, anytime he ran out of meds he found that working out helped. It was hands on, required him to concentrate and he became a little more threatening looking. His male ecto form summoning while he worked out so that it went towards something.  
\---  
Sans was still curled on the couch when the doctors familiar car pulled up, he sniffled and sat up slowly, watching the doc get out from the window in a hurry, and fly up the steps. The door was flung open and the knob hit the wall pretty hard, Gaster sighed when seeing Sans on the couch, more in relief than anything, and he went over to the skeleton. “Where is Red? I had assumed he wouldn’t want you alone after your ordeal...” he frowned, sitting next to Sans, some space between them still. 

Sans wiped his eyes, “i don’t know, he walked off somewhere. he’s pretty pissed off right now cause i fucked up... i’m so stupid, gas...” he trailed off, the doctor frowning but nodding. 

“I’ll make you some tea, and i’ll be right back. Stay put and keep your soul inside of you, you said you could still see the souling, then everything is going to be just fine, we just need you to calm down alright?” the doctor got up slowly, wrapping the tossed blanket nearby, around Sans before he left to make some   
tea.


	21. Chapter 21: Forgive and Forget

Edge showed up, knocking on the door shortly after, his brother seemed off when he called, so he had brought his clothes over a bit sooner. Pulling out his phone he sent a message to Sans’ phone that he was at the door. Never having the patience to wait for people to answer.  
\---  
Sans glanced over at his phone and saw it was Edge. His tail twitching slightly at having to answer the door again but he did so quickly and without a word he ran back to the couch looking uncomfortable. He curled up with his blankets and gave a glance to Edge, “h-hey... dunno where red is.” he mumbled quickly, patting the spot next to him, Edge was safe. He was safe.  
\---  
Edge nodded and walked over and sat on the couch, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked immediately concerned. “He sounded off on the phone,” he looked over the only slightly smaller skeleton for anything obvious. “has he been taking his pills?” Edge huffs.  
\---  
“no, red would never hurt me.” Sans defended him immediately, sighing, telling Edge the truth about what had happened that morning. 

He gulped a little, “and my doctor is here too, he’s forcing red off the pills, red's got anxiety medication and some cream for his tail... it was in pretty bad shape.” Sans buried his face into his knees.   
\---  
Edge nods, “have you heard anything break? Or have a home gym? If he hasn't broken anything then he is finding other ways to take his anger out. Usually he works out.” he looks around for the doctor, “how is the souling? Are you alright?” he asks, seeming relatively calm about everything, more concerned and also intrigued when he brings up the child. “I mean it was reckless to conceive after a week and i can't condone your behavior but i hope it is safe.” Edge fidgeted nervously, wringing his hands.  
\---  
Sans smiled shyly, “red hasn’t broken anything else that i know of. i think i’m a little too shaken up ta go look though.” now he knew where his mate could be. He smiled a little more when Edge asked about the souling. “hehe i didn’t plan it, it’s safe though, you’re still gonna be uncle edge.” Sans sniffled, hand over where his soul was. “i’d show ya, but red doesn’t want my soul out around other people, you’ll have ta wait till it drops down ta my belly... “ he looked down at Edge’s hands and back up before the doctor came back in with the tea. 

“I thought I heard someone else, I made an extra cup of tea for you...” Gaster trailed off and looked at the other monster, offering him tea after Sans.

“this is edge, red’s brother.” Sans chipped in, taking his tea when given, curling up under his blanket more. It was his favorite kind too which helped calm his nerves, chamomile tea. He slumped back in the couch a little and let the warm feeling of drinking it course through him, slowly loosening him up. 

Gaster smiled a bit when his tea choice worked and he looked over at Edge, “It’s good to meet you, I am Dr. Gaster, I’ve been Sans doctor for quite some time now.” he bowed his head lightly. He seemed to have follow what Red had said about being nicer.   
\---  
Edge nodded, “Pleased to meet you, and i understand it’s you i should be thanking for pulling Red off the meds. I’m so glad he finally is getting away from those terrible drugs, he was certainly using them too much i was getting worried for everyone. Also I apologize you have to deal with twerp,” He looks at Sans and smiled, “i'm glad i will still get to share my vast wisdoms with my niece or nephew, I can wait to see it though, I know how possessive my brother is and after what's happened it’s best i don’t chance it.” he gets up, “thank you for the tea, ill have that while unloading Reds stuff, too his room which is?” he looked at the other, after getting the direction he nods, “i'll leave you to check on my brother in law.” with that Edge wanders into the kitchen.  
\---  
Sans watched Edge leave and he looked to the doctor afterwards, “thanks for coming on such short notice. though i guess it’s kind of useless since my soul is fine now.” he sighed, feeling suddenly tired. His eyes drooped and head lolled to the side, moving around after drinking the rest of the tea, laying his head on the arm rest. Sans put the mug on the ground and watched Gaster sip on his own tea. 

“Sans, don’t worry about it, you just focus on resting up, I will see if Red needs help with the tail cream and pills. You were able to eat fine right?” he asked, getting up to grab the discarded mug, watching as Sans nodded. He relaxed and hummed, “I’ll stick around for a bit longer just in case any complications arise, now go ahead and sleep.” He murmured, leaving Sans alone on the couch. 

Sans brought the blankets up to his eyes, taking the doctors advice since sleep was the only thing on his mind after that tea.  
\---   
Red was still working out, he had moved on too deadlifts now that he could focus better, and had a chance to relax. His ecto body for his male form was decently ripped with a pudge tummy that he never could get rid of and a layer of glistening red sweat. Clearly he worked out a lot but never showed that he did, keeping his body and strength a secret. He had decided to grab some music at some point and had it at a decent volume so he could hear over the sound of the weights hitting the ground, or the dribble of basket balls. He kept his back to the wall, but was aware of what was around him, just incase.  
\---  
Gaster, having overheard the conversation between Sans and Edge, went off to find Red, wandering into Paps room. He had sometimes been in the younger brothers gym as well when the younger skeleton was pent up, wanting to talk about his brother’s health while in the dingy room. He sighed when he did indeed find Red in there, “Hello Red.” He stood in the doorway. “I wanted to inform you on Sans’ condition, he is going to be fine, but I am staying here a little while longer just in case. I was wondering if you would let me put the ointment on your tail? If you are uncomfortable with that, then at least do it yourself.” He glanced back, “Also, your brother is here.”   
\---  
Red dropped the bar to the ground and sighed, “yeah i kinda used it ta threaten da guy earlier an’ grab da phone from under da bed ta call ya. I’s been hurtin’ a bit.” His voice was very strained but he was calmer, not enough to relax or feel like he wouldn’t set off in a moment, just enough to be civil. Turning towards the doctor he motions to follow him, “i tossed da meds at da front table earlier.” 

Walking out he rubbed his head, tail still hidden away he walked to the front room, hesitating at the sight of his mate sleeping on the couch, “where ya wanna do dis doc?” he asked, giving a nod to his bro who was stacking stuff by the front door. He would deal with him after the update, too anxious to wait.  
\---  
At the table is fine, I just need a bit of light to work, see where it needs the ointment the most.” Gaster had grabbed the box, opening it and making sure the cream and the pills were correct. He nodded to himself and turned towards the smaller skeleton, “Bring a chair over to the window and take it our. I’ll try to apply it as painlessly as possible.” He was quieter with Sans just in the next connecting room over. Gaster opened the small container the ointment came in and crouched before Red, eyes only focused on the others roughed up tail.  
\---  
He pulled a chair over and unraveled the tail laying it next to him along the window sill, “i’s fine, i can ignore da pain, its normal.” he shrugged and glanced back to the living room, “how is he doin'?” he asked quietly. He was clearly concerned and stressed from the whole situation.  
\---  
Gaster gave the skeleton a disapproving look, “You shouldn’t be getting used to the pain.” He sighed, slowly applying the cream. “Sans needs to rest, he looked on the verge of panicking again, I had to lightly sedate him. In tea form, he’ll be fine.” Gaster glanced to the archway that led to the living room. “He should wake up in a few hours, and his soul should be more stable by then. Do you have any other concerns about the souling or him?” the doctor stood when finished, setting the ointment on the table and going to wash his hands, opening the pill bottle afterwards and bringing back Red them and a glass of water.  
\---  
Red grumbled out, “than’s.” he took the glass and took the pills, “how am i connected to da soulin’? can i ‘urt it o’der dan jus’ wit’ pills?” he asked the question that's been bugging him the most. “i don’ want anythin’ ta ‘appen ta dem cause of my dumb ass.” he placed the water down and looked at his tail, wrapping it back out of sight.

Edge was now leaning in the doorway waiting for them to finish so he could talk to his brother, but the question peaked his interest, not having known the father could be linked to a souling.  
\---  
Gaster leaned back against the counter, “Usually if a pair aren’t soulmates then the father wouldn’t be connected to the souling. You however are Sans’ soulmate, your soul and his own are on the same wavelength and always will be, and since your souling is currently growing in Sans’ soul, what you may project harmful or otherwise can affect the health and wellbeing of your souling. Anger you may feel or your lv won’t harm the souling unless that anger is what you project onto Sans himself. It is why I am so concerned about keeping Sans level headed currently, since his soul is always connected to the child until it drops in five weeks time.”  
\---  
Red nodded, “so when i project calmin’ and love that affects da soulin’ but havin’ my bursts of anger wont, unless they are projected at sans.” He freezes, “so dis is ma fault den, i was pissed dat san didn’ listen, dat he put ‘imself in dat situation, but i calmed down some and realised it wasn’ ‘im.” he looks down, “i caused da soul pain dat wen’ away.” 

Edge was shocked at hearing this information, he could harm a soulmate or souling by mere projections of the wrong intent. That was mildly frightening, he would have to be more careful around his own mate, especially if since they had a kid on the way.  
\---  
Gaster sighed, “Red, don’t turn this information around against yourself; Yes you should be more careful, but you also should remember that your mate was under plenty of stress as well. I don’t know you too well, but you don’t seem like the type to forcefully project negative feelings like that.” he looked down, eye’s hollow and sad. “It takes a lot out of a monster to emotionally go against their mate like that.” he shook his head slowly, “But if you are having doubts about yourself, I know of a few people whom you can call for help. Would you like their numbers?”  
\---  
Red watched the doctor and nodded, “i would never hurt him on purpose, i can’ imagine any outcome where i migh’ do dat.” he then thought, “write em down, be’der safe den sorry righ’. It is why yer ‘ere righ’ now anyway.” he eyes the doc closely, “sorry for the ‘ostility, i'm used to ulterior motives.” 

Edge walked in, “If you two are done, i would like to remind Red its his shit and he should be helping me move it, with all that strength you can put it to some use for once.” Red had blushed and quickly dispelled his body forgetting it was summoned.

He glanced at Gaster, “check on him please, i'm glad yer care enough ta come fer ‘im.” he grumbles quietly before getting up and leaving to help Edge.

Edge smirks, “looks like you just got his approval, that takes a lot, i'm glad.” He nodded at the doctor, before leaving after his brother to start moving the boxes to his room.  
\---   
The doctor watched the brothers leave the room and he cracked a smile. Getting out his notepad from his pocket he wrote down a few numbers and names, pinning them to the fridge with Red’s name on it after he was done. He promptly went back into the living room, sitting in his usual spot while watching over Sans, well mostly staying focused on his phone, and glancing up to check on how the sleepy skeleton was doing. It did take a few hours, well a little over that until Sans finally woke up, hungry and dehydrated.

He grumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing his sockets. “red?” he slurred, eyes blinking as they landed on Gaster, who was just getting up.

“I think that Red was still unpacking, it’s been awhile so I’m not quite sure. Are you thirsty, you slept for quite awhile there Sans.” Gaster was already heading into the kitchen, ready to get water for the other, hearing him let out a croaky ‘yes’ in response. 

Sans sighed and wiped some drool for his mouth, though he was missing his mate, grumbling a little more, “red..” he whined out.  
\---  
Red was putting his clothes away, his brother having left already, hearing movement and a whine he got up and stretched out. Heading out to the living room, he smiled softly at his mate, “hey baby, how ya feelin?” he asked softly, moving to the couch, summoning his stomach under his fresh shirt even though he has his slight musk from not showering yet. He lifts his mate forward slightly and climbs on the couch under him, resting him against his squishy tummy. “did ya have a good nap?” he purrs softly at the contact again, soul calming once more now that he was holding his mate close.  
\---  
Sans nuzzled up against his mate, pressing up close with a light purr, “was i sleepin’ for years... felt like it.” he mumbled, still trying to wake up. He gripped his mates shirt mind hazy at the moment, till Gaster came back in with a glass of water. Sans reached out for it greedily, sitting up to gulp it down with a loud sigh after. “thank ya gas.” he got comfortable, leaning back against his mate, letting the doctor take the glass back. 

Sans turned his head to look back at his boyfriend, “‘m feeling much better... did edge leave, are ya moved in?” he asked, fidgeting around, having woken up stiff, he wanted to move around a little.  
\---  
Red smirked, “only a few hours love, enough fer me an’ edge to unload and unpack all ma shi’ inta ma room.” kissing his mate softly he rubs his mates shoulders, trying to get him to stop shifting on his pelvis, “edge left about twen’y minutes ago. was complaining i was too lazy and stink.” he grinned, “ya don’ thin’ i stink do ya love?” 

Red’s eyes flicked to Gaster, “anythin’ i should be aware of wit’ ‘im before i make ‘im some late lunch.” He inquires, civilly and with no bite to his tone. The pills seeming to have helped for now, but with the lower dose less frequently, it would still be a struggle to transition over.  
\---  
“now that ya mention it, ya do smell.” Sans crinkled his nose bone, “ya need a shower babe.” he mumbled huffing when Gaster came back in, only because he wanted to be alone with his mate right now. 

The Doctor glanced at Sans, “I don’t think there is anything else needed to be done, except for keeping the stress to a minimum. If need be, I left some more of Sans’ tea in the cabinet, that I had brought over. You seemed to be running out.” He replied, moving around the room to grab his things, placing them by the door. “Just to be certain, I would like to check on the souling before I take my leave.” He looked to Red when asking.  
\---  
He grinned at his mate, “how dare ya, i smell like a peach, ya’ll er crazy.” cheeky look flashing across his face, he starts rubbing his head and smell all over his mate, “now we both smell delicious.” he chuckled before kissing his mate softy, “nothin be’der dan a mans natural musk, righ’ love?”

“the tea you gave him earlier?” he asked softly, before nodding, “yer can check, i wanna be sure of d’ere health.” he murmurs nuzzling his mates neck. Shifting his hold so Sans can adjust for the doctor.  
\---  
Sans groaned when being rubbed up, squirming in his mates arms, acting grossed out though he had a small smile forming on his face. He questioned to himself what the hell happened when he was out. His mate seemed to be in a much better mood than earlier. Sans huffed, “now we both need ta shower.” though that seemed like a heavenly idea at the moment. He could absolutely go for a little soak.

Gaster hummed, coming closer and crouching in front of the two while Sans ended up finally pulling out his soul, his eyes immediately landing on the souling inside. He held the soul this time, just showing it to his doctor who examined the little one before standing back up, “It seems like everything is in shape, both your soul and the baby seem to be healthy after the long nap.” he smiled. 

“And if you do plan on showering Red, don’t forget to re-apply the ointment afterwards to your tail, rough guess, with the cream it’ll heal up within the week.”  
\---  
Red smiles, “tha’ can be arranged love.” he purrs softly, before his eyes landed on the soul and the lights immediately changed to small hearts. The breath of air that left him, showing how relieved he was that everyone was healthy. Caressing his mates neck gently from where his hand was resting behind him, he nodded, not looking away from his mate a small smile on his face, “than’s doc, i'll make sure i take care o’ it.” Not really making any specifications of if he meant his tail or his mate. “we’ll see ya nex’ week?” he asked just to make sure the regular check up was still on despite coming three times this week.  
\---  
Gaster chuckled lightly, “Yes, I’ll be seeing you next week. Take care you two.” He left soon after. Sans was quite surprised that everyone seemed buddy buddy all of a sudden. He glanced to his mate while putting his soul back, brow bone raised questioningly.

“so... did ya kiss and make up with my doctor?” he grinned lightly, though his belly rumbled, still pretty hungry.  
\---  
He chuckled, shifting his mate to get up and winked, “yeah, he uses alo’ o’ tongue.” he smirked, “any preferences on food, er jus’ surprise ya.” he throws over his shoulder as he walks through to the kitchen pulling out a glass for juice and bringing the juice back to his mate, seeing as he quickly downed the water he figure he might want a more savory drink now he was awake.  
\---  
Sans rolled his eyes, tail wagging slowly as his mate teased him for the time being, “don’t matter to me what we have, though i could go for a burger right about now..” he hummed, eyes lighting up when the juice was brought to him. “thank ya red, but again, we both need a bath or something after this, ya really worked up a sweat.” he blinked up at his mate, and then looking back down.   
\---  
He nods, “burgers it is,” he chuckles and heads to the kitchen, freezing slightly at the words, before smirking, “yeah, edge really worked me ta da bone unloading ‘dose boxes, prolly never get da smell out of yer couch now.” he grinned and began pulling out meat and spices out, as well as onions and garlic. He starts to sweat the onions and garlic together in a pan while working the spices into the meat. 

“we can shower afte’ ya eat, yer need yer magic back up after earlier.” he spoke while putting the now lightly cooked garlic and onion into the meat and making some patties, before throwing them on the pan he was using to sweat them on.  
\---  
Sans covered up with his blanket once more, sipping on the juice and listening to the sounds come from the kitchen. “hey red, have ya eaten today at all?” Sans called out, staring down into his glass, sighing lightly, “if ya haven’t then please eat with me.” he called out, worrisome tone abound.   
\---  
Red finished the burgers and sighed, “nah i was too worked up,” he responds, bringing two plates with open burgers, the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese and pickles on the side, ketchup, mustard and mayo tuck into his arm. Passing a plate to his mate he smiles, “‘m tryin' love, i got used ta not eatin' fer too long.” kissing his cheek softy he sits next to Sans and makes his burger, keeping lettuce away from his plate entirely. He then delved into his juicy burger and sighed, “me an’ doc talked, da baby is affected by da projections i direc’ at ya.” he rumbles softly, figuring he should talk about some of what happened.  
\---   
“the projections?” Sans hummed while building up his burger, thinking to himself for a moment before continuing to speak, “ya’ve only sent positive things through me though, not to our baby... how’re they connected?” he frowned lightly, biting into his burger, ketchup dripping down his fingers after one bite. 

“oops, may have overdone it.” he looked down at the ketchup dripping onto his shirt, but continued eating anyways. 

“how do ya affect the baby?” he asked next, not worried, he actually smiled, knowing Red loved their lil unborn pup, there was no reason for Sans to be worried about Red’s projections, or so he thought.  
\---  
He looked at the ketchup running over his mates fingers and shivered slightly before looking up to his eye lights and then back to his burger suddenly nervous, “we er soulmates so apparently we run on the same soul wave length er somethin’, because da pup is in yer soul, its directly affected from anythin’ i project ta ya.” he fidgeted slightly, “if i get angry at ya, it is gunna affect ya both because we are all runnin’ on da same wavelength. er at least dats wha’ i took from wha’ gaster said. ma lv outbursts or anger at others won't affect ya, just if its directed at ya, cause den i’s bein projected to ya.” Taking a slow bite of his burger he waited for his mate to say something, it took him awhile to absorb the info.  
\---  
Sans listened and slowed down his eating, taking in the information. He slouched over a little, “i see.” he took in a deep breath. He was making a mental note of that for now, and with a little more thought he turned to Red again.

“i’m sorry, for this morning.” he said looking ashamed. “i shouldn’t of opened the door.. i was being stupid again.” he gave his mate a sad look, “will ya forgive me if i promise never ta do that again?” Sans slowly finished up his burger, wanting to put this behind them, wanting to forget it had happened.   
\---  
Red put his burger and plate down, gently holding Sans cheek, “baby no, i don’ blame ya, and i never shoul’ ‘ave, he was a creep an’ ya tried to keep yerself hidden, ‘dough ya should have just ran to grab pan’s an’ a shirt.” he smiles reassuringly, then the look turns sad “i'm sorry i was mad, i was already grumpy da phone was out of reach under da bed so i was huffing upstairs not wanting to come down an’ get mad about it. i didn’ wan’ a repeat of yesterday, an’ i fucked it up. i coulda really hurt ya both, more ‘den i did.” he murmured softly, “i woul’ never do dat on purpose.” caressing his thumb gently over the bone.  
\---  
Sans leaned into the touch, “i know ya never would..” he rumbled lightly, looking down at their plates and almost gone food. He placed his hands over his mates and closed his eyes, “thank ya for being here.” i wouldn’t know what do without you, he thought and turned to kiss his boyfriends hand. “now finish up your food so we can cuddle in the tub, i’m desperate for your snuggling today.” he purred sweetly, slowly getting up to go take his dishes back, finishing up his juice on the way.  
\---  
Red sighed softly and watched his mate, taking another bite of his burger, “good, i'm not really plannin’ on lettin’ ya outta my sight fer awhile,” he looked down at the burger, “well maybe fer a bit later, we need groceries again.” he got up leaving just a few bites left and took it to the kitchen, putting the plate in the sink and the burger in the trash he walked over to his mate, placing his hands gently on his hips and gliding his thumbs softly over the surface, “le’s go ‘ave dat bath, ya?”  
\---  
With a little nod and a smile Sans looked back to his mate, kissing his temple lightly, “alright, can you get us some clothes while i start the bath?” he asked, staying still, as the touches on his hips were extremely pleasing. “i’ll even light some candles for us.” Sans chuckled softly, though serious about some candles. His blue eye lights were focused on Red, wanting to please his mate after their meal.   
\---  
He nods, “course love, i'll see ya in ‘der.” he kisses his mates cheek before pulling away and heading up to his own room to get his clothes first, before making his way to Sans room to look for something, catching sight of the black case he stops. Pondering over if he should bring a treat for himself or not. Deciding yes he starts going through them to find something, grabbing something in an appealing red color he smirks and grabs a simple button up shirt as well. He then headed off to locate his mate with the clothes.  
\---   
Sans was filling up the tub, undressing after finding like a whole three candles to light, turning the bathroom light off while at it, and while waiting he decided on forming his ecto body for his mate. He sat on the edge of the tub, looking down at his breasts after dunking some sweet smelling soap into the water, not too overwhelming but enough to set a mood. He purred to himself, face flushed, hoping his mate would enjoy the view when he walked in. Sans looked up when hearing the door open and his tail went to lay across his lap, hiding one view.  
\---  
Red looked his mate over and tossed the clothes behind him, crossing the room to kneel in front of him. Purring he gently caresses him over his magic curves, “mmm, beautiful.” he chuckled seeing the tail, "‘an a tease.” he groans, leaning up he kisses his mate, “i’s nice in here, coul’ almost fall asleep in da tub with ya.” he grins before moving to kiss his under his jaw. One hand moving to glide over his nipple, cupping the flesh.  
\---  
Sans’ face heated up a little more but he purred louder, head tilting back slightly at the kiss. “mmn, i’m just wanted ta treat ya ta something special.” shivering lightly while being groped by his mate, “the... uhh,” he forgot what he was going to say momentarily, before remembering the water behind them was still running. 

He turned quickly, reaching out to the handles, while out of his mates grasp for a hot second as he finally turned the water off. He turned back to his mate with a shy smile, “sorry, um, would you like me to help take your clothes off red?” he purred his mates name out, hands going up to reach for the others shirt, tugging him closer by it.  
\---  
Whining as his mate pulled away, he put a bit pout on his face, waiting for him return. Only to gasp out at the way his name was spoken, “mm, please.” he whispers back, keeping his stomach summoned and a slight bulge in his pants, standing out as he is brought closer to his mate purring.  
\---  
Sans stood to his feet, hands still on the shirt as he leaned down slightly to kiss his mate, there was no rush to it, he eased into the kiss, letting his hands slowly travel under his mates shirt, feeling at the lovely tum, his purrs getting louder at the feeling. He brought the shirt up with him as his hands traveled upwards, till finally he pulled away to take the shirt off, eyes glazing over with lust as he looked over his mates summoned body, “perfect” his tongue swiped over his own teeth before he moved downwards, sitting on his knees as he looked up at his mate with big blue eyes, hands tugging lightly at the waistband of his mates bottoms.  
\---  
Returning the sweet kiss he purred happily, then allowed himself to be stripped of his shirt, with slight protest at the distance rising in his throat only to turn into a low throaty groan at the sight of his mate dropping down and looking up at him. The bulge in his pants growing significantly twitching behind the cloth prison. “da thin’s ya do ta me love are sinful, an’ i'll gladly go down if i get ta keep ya.” he purred caressing his mates faces again, the gentle touch contrasting with his hungry gaze, "lets ge’ inta da tub ‘fore it ge’s cold.”  
\---  
Sans grinned, nuzzling up against the bulge, “anything ya say red.” he carefully brought down his mates bottoms, letting the others member rest up against his cheekbone before he got back up, turning around and stepping into the tub happily. There was plenty of room for the two of them, so Sans looked up at his mate as he sat down in the tub, body relaxing at the heat of the water.  
\---  
Red growled softly at his mate, “fuckin’ tease.” before climbing in to sit behind him, groaning at the sensation of warm water over his aching tail uncurling it from his leg he lets it kind of float along the side of the tub. Wrapping an arm around his mates waist he pulls him back into him, hard length pushing up along his lower back while he holds him close. Hands wandering over the others body, worshipping every inch of flesh he could get a hold of. Moving back to gently tease the nipples of both breasts at the same time he groans, “yer too perfect, i can’ resist ya.” he moans softly.  
\---  
Sans gasped softly, arching his back into the hands touching all over him, looking down with a stuttering moan when the hands went up to his perky buds. He rocked his hips back slightly and let his head rest in the crook of his mates neck. “ya like it when i tease ya though, don’t ya my naughty boy.” he whispered to his mate, kissing underneath his mandible a few times, his hands on his boyfriends femurs, gripping them lightly. “ya like it when momma sans takes care of ya.” he shivered, loving the hands on his breasts.  
\---  
He groans and pinches Sans nipple, “wha’ can i say, ‘m a sucker fer punishmen’.” he purrs before gliding his hands along his mates whole body, “but we are supposed to be cleanin’ ya, not makin’ ya dirtier.” he smirked, one hand dipping low between his mates legs and grazing gently over the magic there. The other began rubbing his lower back carefully, “so maybe momma should relax a bit, let papa red take care a ya.” he then kissed his shoulder gently moving over it to his mates neck, licking gently over his mark.


	22. Chapter 22: Acitivities

Sans whined lightly, staying put though as his mate teased him a bit. He couldn’t help the small buck his hips gave or the flush on his face when he felt his mates hot tongue on his mark. Sans let out a soft moan, nodding slowly to being taken care of. His eyes fluttered closed, “please, want your touch, help me relax baby.” he murmured, fingers tracing little patterns onto his mates legs underneath the water.   
\---  
He purrs and kisses the mark, “don’ worry, i got ya.” he murmurs, fingers tracing over his lower lips, gliding between the folds and circling his clit. He was being more gentle and attentive, not his normal rushed and overzealous pace. Paying special attention to his mate his other hand began to massage into his flesh, moving around and touching most of him, avoiding his breasts for now. Ignoring himself completely he begins to slide two fingers slowly and carefully into his mate, pumping shallowly.  
\---  
Sans’ mouth opened slightly at the feeling, turning his face just so, letting his hot breath hit his mates neck as he panted slowly. His legs widened just a bit more, quivering slightly from the pace his mate was going, not used to them just taking their time like this, plus it felt so different under the hot water. Sans groaned lightly, resisting his urges to move his hips along, wanting to just be taken care of, wanting to hand himself over completely to his mate.   
\---  
Red sighed at the feel of his mates breath touching his neck, smiling he move his thumb to slide across his mates clit as he pumped his fingers deeper while maintaining a slow pace. Making sure his mate felt every caress and drag of bone against his walls and cit. Other hand moving up, he cups a breast and gently soothingly fondles the magic there, purring pressed up to his lovers back, his hips slide up, his hard cock slipping along his back slightly, but he continued ignoring it, he wanted to see if he could get his mate off gently, before he does anything further. Eager to show his love in a way that wasn’t possessive, demanding and going to leave him with a limp he kissed over his shoulder blades and neck, occasionally biting lightly at his marks.  
\---  
With a small whimper Sans clenched around the fingers inside of him when his mate decided to move things along. Sans’ head tilted back further, bearing his neck for his mate while his hand came out of the water to sweetly massage his other breast. “red, p..please bite me.” he stuttered, voice begging for those sharp teeth to mark him up once more. The larger trembled slightly, an embarrassing moan coming from him that echoed in the bathroom. He turned to hide his face after that, clenching around the fingers a little tighter.  
\---   
Red purred out, sliding a third finger into the hole to join the others, “i can’ bite ya if yer hide yer neck love.” his hand moving off his breast to grab his chin lightly, moving his head to tilt away again he licks a long trail up the bone. Purring against the vertebrae he whispered, “its ok love, cum fer me,” before sinking his teeth into the bone, adding another mark to his mate, he drags his thumb along his clit once more while continuing to thrust. Letting his neck go he licks over the marrow dripping from the fresh wound murmuring soft i love ya’s to his mate.  
\---   
Sans nearly squealed at the third finger entering, already edging before hand, at the presence of that third digit he felt like he could tear up, adoring how soft their bathroom escapade was going at the moment, and it only got better with each drag, each tug, and rub against his once tense body. What topped him off was his mate finally biting him; that extra bit of roughness leaving him feeling higher than before, so much more different than their rough sessions. This time for certain he could tell was more intimate, caring, trusting. Sans loved the monster behind him with all his soul, and he pushed those feelings out to Red, not being able to speak at the moment as he was on cloud nine. His hips were now lightly bucking and twitching as he came down, completely melting against his mate, brain mushy and body loosened up and loved on properly. What Sans did manage to get out of his mouth was mumbled of ‘i love you’s’ back to his mate, letting the smaller know how satisfied and happy he was.

Sans eventually looked back at his mate, purring loudly and blushing. “that took a bit of energy out of me… c-can i ask something of you love?” he gulped, turning slowly to place a hand over his mates sternum, “can i hold your soul please.”  
\---  
Red watched his partner turn to mush easing him through his orgasm before withdrawing and just holding him. Hearing his mates question he hesitated but nodded after only a second, “sure love,” he smiled and nuzzled his mate before summoning his soul into his hand. The small red swirling organ casting its glow around the small space, he passes it to his mate carefully, curious to see what he was planning on doing.  
\---  
Sans purred when it was passed to him, tucking himself under his mates jaw as he slowly kissed over the red soul, right before moving it over the place where his own was, his rumbled growing louder. Sans felt his soul tug and pull, drawing to draw Red’s soul closer, wanting to mix and merge. The larger gave a little chirp at the pulls, carefully caressing his mates soul, finally sending his love through the red appendage. “i know this is rather sudden but... i can’t wait till the day we soul bond.” he murmured, slowly licking up the soul after pulling it away from his rib cage. “ya have such a beautiful soul too, one that’s been through so much.” he pressed his mouth to the soul, smiling, continuing to project his love directly to his mate.  
\---  
Red groaned and leaned back, letting the sensations of the projections and the gentle touches over it. Blushing from his mates words he moans softly, “fuck baby, so good.” he purrs running his hand gently over his mates arms just holding him close. 

“that one should definitely be planned first.” he moaned softly. Projecting back his own love too both his mate and souling now that he knows it will work.  
\---  
Sans smiled widely, nuzzling into his mate and closing his eyes. His face was flushed blue, now dragging his tongue over his mates soul slowly, repeatedly. His fingers massaging circles into it, wanting his boyfriend to get off as well, in decidedly the most sensational and lazy way possible. He squeezed the soul, cautious to not hurt it, only letting his projections send love and want through. His tail wrapped around his boyfriends leg while doing so, “will ya allow me ta take care of ya love?” Sans glanced to see his mates face.  
\---  
He moaned as his boyfriend got more adventurous in his ministrations, bucking his hips into nothing. He could feel the pleasure building, without the usual touches it was a strange but really good build up. “always ma love.” he groaned, sockets closing in bliss. Hands moving to grip his mates hips, unused to this sort of attention he had idea what to do, feeling the love and want pour over him made his soul yearn to merge with the other. He continued to moan at the strange pleasure growing.  
\---  
Sans wiggled said hips back onto his mates hard on, enjoying what he was hearing currently. With a sweet purr he nipped at the soul, eyes lighting up into hearts. Sans finally turned around, straddling his mate, bosoms pressed up against the other, bright smirk on his face while leaning in closer. “does that feel good swallow?” he mumbled to the soul in his hands, teeth grazing it after, “ya know ya look so pretty and flushed for me,” Sans shivered slightly, “tell me who ya belong to.” he murmured, one hand cupping his mates jaw, tilting the others head to have his mate look at him.  
\---  
He moaned deeply and thrust up against his mates body, “feels so good, yer amazin’.” Hips bucking harshly as he nips his soul, “‘m yers momma, all yers.” he groans looking into his mates heart eye lights with his own reflecting back. Gasping he began nuzzling his face right into his mates bosom and purring, “‘m be’der now.” Arms wrapping to hold his mate tighter, he fought the urge to sink into his mates, very close hole as he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm. “i'm… close… babe…” he moaned, out into his loves chest.  
\---  
With a rumble the larger rubbed the back of his mates skull, bringing the red soul up to his mouth, sucking on it. He lightly rolled his hips down for his mate, giving a bit more attention to his lovers needy cock, but his mates soul had his undivided attention. He kept his mouth busy between giving hard sucks, nips and long licks to the other. His breasts bounced slightly with him, or well dragged along his mates face was more like it, as Sans kept the other pressed up against them.  
\---  
Letting out a choked moan he turned and bit down on one of his mates breast lightly, just barely breaking the surface as his hips thrust up while he came. Groaning he panted, face flushed as his eye lights hazy at the full body release he experienced, becoming very heavy with the feeling. “Mm baby, the wate’ so dirty now.” he mumbled, “ya smell like me more.” he groaned, his soul dripping fluids over his mate, his eye lights focusing on the red liquid dripping over his mates hands like the ketchup earlier. He purred and licked one of his fingers, sucking the bones carefully in his mouth.  
\---  
Sans lapped at the fluid coming from the soul, cleaning it up till his mate took his hand. His eyes lidded while watching and he had the red soul return back into his mate. “i don’t think we’ll ever get ‘clean’ at this rate, but i can’t say that i mind either.” he kissed the top of his boyfriends head, grinning to himself. “do ya want me ta drain the tub so we can start up a shower instead? i’ll wash your back.” Sans purred out, winking to Red, though he did plan to actually clean up this time. “or if you’re too tired ta stay standing, i can run us a new bath. up ta you love.”  
\---  
Red groaned, “quick shower, den i nap fer like a year.” he mumbles. Pushing himself up he shifted slightly, allowing his mate to move around as necessary before he needed to stand up. “yer can come lay wit’ me in da bed er ya can come ta my nest an’ i’ll show ya some a ma sketches i did da first few days i was ‘ere wit ya.” he mumbled softly, “i'll cuddle ya while ya do.” 

Getting slowly to his feet he thought about what he picked for Sans to wear and grinned, “who knows, i may get a second wind.” he purred softly.  
\---  
“i’d love ta see what you’ve drawn.” sans waited for his mate to get out before leaning over to drain the tub, shivering slightly at the cold air hitting his wet summoned body. He wrapped his arms around himself while looking back to his mate, who was also dripping wet and he smiled. “i’d love ta cuddle with ya too, ya know i would never turn down some of your lovin’.” his tail waggled but that fell short as he turned around to turn on the water again when the water went down enough, making sure the shower was on he got on in, tugging his mate along. 

Sans grabbed the body soap and bath sponge to clean and scrub his mate first, being careful, and not touching his mates tail at all. He found his eyes wandering down to it a few times however, letting out a little sigh. “will ya let me put the cream on your tail before we go and cuddle?” he reminded Red, knowing this was quite important.  
\---  
He purred slightly at his mate followed by a huff, “yeah fine, wha’ever makes ya happy.” he jokes smirking slightly, but it drops slightly mumbling, “i don’ wanna lose i’ anyway.” He looked over his mate and then cant help but sigh, “all i wan’ed ta do was prove ya were a figmen’ of paps imagination an’ somehow i end up wit’ da sexiest mate around.” he purred softly, taking the soap and sponge from him and began to rub gentle circles over his own mate.  
\---  
He kissed his mate lightly, not saying much to that, but his loving expression said so much. Sans let his mate wash him and they soon got out, tired but clean and happy. Sans wrapped a towel around his mate before drying off with his own, humming lightly and going to see what his mate picked out for him. Sans lit up, glancing over to his mate when picking up the red piece lingerie and long, black, button up shirt. He turned his back to the other though, starting to get dressed with ease, bending over to put the lace panties on and stretching out slightly when putting on the bralette and finally covering it up with the thigh length button up, of course keeping his ecto body formed.  
\---  
Red had only got his pants on before stopping to watch his mate, mouth hanging open slightly and hearts for eye lights, “fuck dat was a bad choice on ma part.” he groaned, moving to his make and leaving kisses over his neck, collar bone and shoulders, “i definately, didn’ think dis through, how am i suppose ta focus now.” he glanced over his mates form again and shuddered, “i can’ keep ma eyes off how gorgeous ya are.” hands gripping his hips he inhaled deeply, “go ge’ da cream before i ferget and lose myself in ya fer da res’ of da night.” he rumbles slightly.  
\---  
Sans chuckled and leaned into his mates touched before nodding, “ya gotta let me go first romeo, can’t leave if you’re gripping my hips like that now can i?” he growled out lightly, looking back at his mate, feeling comfortable anyway, even if heated by what he was wearing. He wouldn’t deny his mate the sight, even if it had him squirming in place, being turned on by the soft feminine clothing. “hmm, i might need ta find some maternity clothing now that i think about it...” he hummed to himself, “though we’ve got time for that.” five weeks or so time. More probably, Sans didn’t know how big he was going to get exactly.  
\---  
He made a soft happy growl at that, grip tightening momentarily, “ya got months before dat, but i can’ wait ta see ya round with our pup.” he grins, “yer already gorgeous but i said it before, ya won’ be leaving yer back if i ge’ a hold of ya.” he purred softly, feeling the fabric in a light tease over his mound before pulling away humming at the sight, “go before i bend ya over da coun’er.” he smirks and turns to grab his shirt, peaking over at his retreating mate while licking over his teeth, he made a dumb choice, that color was too attractive, he wasn't leaving Reds bed without a new mark that's for sure.  
\---  
Sans squirmed at the hand but looked back to his mate, blushing with a devilish smile on his face. “meet me in your room then, i’ll help put the cream on when in there.” he said, flicking his mates side playfully with his tail before wandering out. It wasn’t too hard to find the ointment, having been where Gaster left it last, on the kitchen table. Sans hummed to himself while reading the label and directions as he walked to his mates room. His thoughts trailed off for a moment when he remembered what his mate was wanting to do, he had always been curious as to what could possibly be in Red's sketchbook, but he had never wanted to peek without permission. Ok, well maybe he did try to a few times, but in the end he could never get to. The larger skeleton shook his head as he finally wandered into the moved in room, he looked around, seeing it for the first time with his boyfriends stuff in it.  
\---  
His room was still fairly bare, just another dresser with clothes put away, a desk covered in his supplies for his artwork and a book shelf of his favorites. Red reclined goofily over the nest with a cheeky grin, “join me in ma lair.” he then waggled his eye brows and chuckled. Pulling out two sketch books from the bedside table and put them on top, blushing. “let's do da cream, den ya can laugh at ma art.”  
\---  
“i won’t laugh at your art.” Sans smiled, coming over to sit right in front of his mate, unscrewing the lid and looking at his mates tail. He stuck out his tongue as he focused on spreading the ointment around the most sensitive places of the tail. He made quick work of it, letting out a breath when he was done. He set the jar aside and got comfy in his mates side, relaxing and waiting.  
\---  
He held back any sign of pain, then went back to reclining, holding Sans close he reached over grabbing the first sketchbook, with the plain black cover, nothing special. Hesitating he handed it to his mate to look through, opening it will reveal paintings, pencil crayon works and sketches of flowers and wildlife mostly, “dis is ma regular sketchbook, mostly thin’s ta make me happy, keep me focused. bu’ i found maself happy by other thin’s and dat led to dis sketchbook.” he pulls over the second one, looks more like a journal with a light blue cover. Red blushes handing it over to his mate and glances away. Opening it was a sketch of Sans face roughly outlined, the more he flipped through the more detailed they got, till half way through when there were some of him in lewd positions, body on display, or dripping his cum. Then a very detailed drawing of him sleeping happily. Red pointed to that one and smirked, “this is the one i was doing when ya woke up ta me across da room.” he chuckled, “keeps me from gettin' angry if i draw thin’s i love.”  
\---  
Sans purred happily when looking through the first sketchbook, adoring his mate even more when shown this side of him. “you’re my soft boy, aren’t ya.” he nuzzled more into the others side, lightly tracing over some of his favorite drawings till he was handed the second sketchbook. He set the first on his lap as he opened up the second one and he looked to his mate, blush clear on his face. He had never had someone draw him before, not like this, and it was thrilling. Then again he was only in the first few pages and as Sans went through him, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. 

“red.. how did ya do these so fast, damn.. they’re beautiful, are ya sure this is me you’re drawing..” Sans chuckled lightly and gulped, feeling mostly flattered that his mate took his time and effort making these. He hugged his mate tightly after hearing the other say that he loved Sans, though he was careful not to crinkle any of the pages in his hug. He hid his face in the others neck, tail whacking against the nest happily. Sans was mumbling to his mate, though mainly making happy sounds as well. “love ya too, so much red, you’re so fucking amazing.” he murmured against his boyfriends neck.  
\---  
Red smiled shyly, “i don’ always sleep,” he blushed, “bu’ it was easy ta draw ya as yer already beautiful, da pictures don’ do ya justice.” he purrs, holding sans to is chest and smiling. “ya and da pup are all i need,” he said confidently. Nuzzling his mate, he brought him to lay down, spooning in the nest, purring he drags his finger tips over his mates hip, tracing the lace carefully, “i'm honestly so enamored i'm no’ sure whe’der ta draw ya, er fuck ya.” he kisses his head softly and smirks, “may ‘ave ta get a camera ta capture it so i can get yer beautiful faces right, memory isn't always accura’.”   
\---  
“ya can take all the pictures ya want love, i don’t mind one bit.” Sans closed his eyes, relaxing in their nest as they laid together, shivering slightly at the finger tracing over him. “i do want some more sleep right now though, i’m sure ya need a nap too. i wanna stargaze with ya tonight..” he yawned lightly. “out in the backyard... “ he trailed off, smile on his face as he thought about it. Sans was quick to fall asleep after that.  
\---  
Looking down upon his sleeping mate he smiles, “sure love,” he whispers, eye lights roaming over his body, wearing the beautiful eye catching lingerie he groaned, “i'll draw it later,” he mumbled, curling up to his mates back and purring. He leaves a small kiss on his neck before closing his eyes. Succumbing easily after the events of the morning, his full body workout plus a full body release he is thoroughly exhausted.  
\---  
Sans slept like a baby, tail flopped over his mate and drooling on a pillow when he awoke hours later. Having it been the second long nap of the day he was feeling pretty jittery, restless and hungry once more. He stretched out slowly, or as much as he could, having been restricted by his mates body and arms around him. Sans laid there for a bit, them with nothing less to do, he picked up the first sketchbook once again, going through the pages slowly, before making his way to the second one again. He took his time, eye lights slightly lighting up the page so he could see it better, but it wasn’t like his eyes were made to light up much anyway. It still helped anyhow, seeing the care his mate had put into some of the more detailed drawings. He purred contently, he’d have to watch the other draw sometime.   
\---   
Red slept longer, clearly tired, but did wake about an hour after Sans, groaning he rubbed his eyes, starting to feel the strain in his ecto body from the workout earlier he desummoned it. The strain was there but more a dull ache in the back of his soul. Looking up he saw his mate looking at something and propped himself up, fingers tracing his form slowly, more just lovingly than anything else, “hey, what’cha go’ der?” he yawns slightly before trying to peak at it, seeing his sketchbooks he chuckles, “ya like em do ya?” he nuzzles his mates shoulder before shifting looking at the time he huffs, “ya need yer dinner love, ya shoulda woken me.” pushing himself up he groaned as he stretched.  
\---  
Sans looked over his shoulder and hummed, “i love ‘em red, ya are really talented.” he purred out, “and hey, i’m not in a hurry to eat or anything. ya needed your rest anyway.” he put the sketchbook down and turned around, one of his hands rubbing along his mates arm, “if ya don’t feel like cooking, let’s just have cereal for dinner.” Sans shrugged. That having been most of his dinners, and lunches the past week, when his mate had been gone.  
\---  
He dragged his hand down his face and nodded, “yeah alright, we can have somethin easy fer once.” he looked over and sighed, “yer health and hunger are more important den ma rest.” he mumbles slightly, then grabs his mate in a hug, leaning down for once to kiss him sweetly. “Le’s go ‘ave cereal, den we can stargaze er talk, er whatever ya want ta do.”  
\---   
With a slight nod Sans sat up, getting out of the nest and pulling his mate up so they could go to the kitchen. Sans sighed slightly when realizing as he opened the cabinets that they really were running out of food. “hey red, we should really head out to the supermarket tomorrow morning for more groceries...” Sans stated, silently wondering if there would be less people in the store if they went early instead of in the afternoon. “i don’t mind helping ya carry stuff, ‘s long as ya can take us there and back.” he poured the rest of the cereal they had out into two bowls, as evenly as he could get it before he went to go get the milk and spoons.   
\---  
Red nodded slightly, “yeah we can go in da mornin, i'm hopin’ we have enough ta make an omelet before the shop.” looking at his mate, “yer can carry da bread, and cookies.” he smirks poking his spoon into the bowl and taking a bite of his cereal, “no cans fer ya, yer pregnant, but ya can get a treat.” he chuckles, “maybe a toy er a snack.” giving his mate a cheeky grin. “maybe we should grab a book on yer pregnancy stuff, er is yer bro comin’ by wit’ some.” he continued to eat.  
\---   
“i don’t think i’ll need anymore toys,” Sans mumbled under his breath, “snacks sound good, and hmm paps said he was having some shipped ta us.” in which case Sans thinks his mate was capable of answering the door for any more delivery people. “ya needing more mustard love? i don’t even think we had much to begin with unless ya brought some over earlier.” he started eating the bowl of cereal, it wasn’t his personal favorite, which is why it was the last box to survive. He was never really fond of plain old cheerios, the slight distaste showed on his face but he ate quickly.  
\---  
He watched his mate an rolled his eyes, “i could ‘ave made ya somethin’,” he grumbled, “my bro dropped some off while we were unpackin’, just wha’ i had eft der.” looking at the cereal he finished it off and groaned, “so why don’ ya need anymore toys? got ano’der box i don’ know ‘bout.”  
\---  
Sans turned his head, blushing lightly, “i guess? probably not what you’re thinking though. or eh, maybe it is?” Sans finished his bowl, taking both dishes to the sink to clean them up. “i mean it’s certainly not six bags o’ dildos, but i did need some way to help during my past heats ya know?” he squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get the dishes done quickly so they could go outside faster.  
\---  
He raised an brow at that and got a mischievous look, “yer heats dat are from a few years ago? an’ dats all, never fer fun durin’ the off years?” he chuckled slightly, following his mate, watching the pretty blush on his face. Leaning against the counter and crossing his arm he watched him, “so then we talkin one small vibe, er somethin’ thick to ride.” he asked with a teasing grin, “er a few toys ta double stuff and finish quicker.”  
\---  
Sans’ cheekbones puffed up embarrassed, “it’s nothing, i ain’t got no toys never mind.” he turned his face a bit more to look away from his mate, scrubbing the dishes as he did, and soon getting it done. “like paps said, ‘i’m vanilla’ ‘er whatever.” he dried his hands glancing over to his mate to see if he bought it.  
\---   
Red gave him a disbelieving look, reaching out he touched the mark on his collarbone, “one,” moving to his neck on one side, “two,” the other, “three,” then the back of his neck, “four,” then dragging his finger between his breasts slowly he pushed harder on the fresh one there, “five.” he purred the last one, “hmm, very vanilla, momma sansy.” his grin turned cocky, “i suppose my knot is just da norm den, a walk in da park.” he teases, “i ‘ave four dildos, three different sizes of butt plug, cuffs, a crop and a couple different vibes. i guess ya don’ wanna try any den mr. vanilla.” he practically moans out in a husky voice.  
\---  
Sans looked down, fidgeting a bit more, “alright ya got me… that’s a lot, i uhh..” he glanced up at his mate, “heh did ya bring them then?” he gulped lightly, Sans didn’t exactly have a collection like that, just some he found interesting. If his mate really did want to see them, then he wanted to see the others collection in return.   
\---  
He shrugged, “ported em over dis mornin’ after ma bro got ‘ere. didn’ wan’ ‘im touchin’ dem.” he leaned over trapping his mate to the counter, “i can show ya sometime, but fer now,” he pauses leaning in to kiss him deeply, tongue swiping the others mouth, exploring the inside upon entry until they were panting fer breath he smirked, “stars er out, le’s go fer dat walk.” he chuckled giving his mate a small quick kiss and walking towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at his mate while swaying his hip saucily, “comin'?” he asked in a purr, before heading out the door.  
\---  
Sans had frozen for a moment, watching his mate lead, well watching his mates hips and he purred, immediately following after he spoke up, “i’m coming, don’t get your panties in a twist.” he joked, smiling as he raced after the other. Sans felt much better now, as they walked outside, but the air was nippy so he leaned up against his smaller mate, “mind if i hold onto your arm?” he asked, already wrapping his own around one of his boyfriends arms, looking up at the sky when he did. “it’s a clear night out huh..” they could see the stars quite better than they could from the city.   
\---  
Smiling at his mate he wraps his arm back and chuckles, “yer da one in da panties babe.” he then looks skyward and softens slightly, “its a nice night, perfect night ta walk out in yer skivies.” he bumps his mate softly before purring, “le’me know if it gets to cold ya?” he looked over at his mate in the corner of his eye and sighs, the sight of his mate, blue soft magic in the pale light of the moon and stars has him awestruck all over again. His mate really was gunna be the death of him either in his beauty or in Reds own possessiveness. Either way he will have been happy to know the monster on his arm.   
\---  
Sans nodded, more happy than cold, besides he wouldn’t want to go back inside to get dressed if he could be in his mates arms instead, taking his warmth. Sans rested his head on the other, enjoying the quiet time for now. They were out there for quite awhile, eventually sitting down in the grass, Sans sitting sideways on his mates lap, occasionally whispering a joke to him about the stars, or a super cheesy pickup line. He was grinning, but getting colder the more they stayed outside. “i think it’s time ta go back in..” Sans stuttered.  
\---  
Red looked at his mate and kissed him gently before pulling back, “sure love, le’s go.” smiling he uses a hand ‘accidently’ on his mates ass cheek to push him up, before standing himself. Looping his arm around his loves shoulders he pulls him close and begins leading him out of the cold. Leading his mate directly to the kitchen he turns the stove on and starts to heat some milk, making hot cocoa. Handing a cup to Sans and holding his own he leans against the counter, pulling him into his arms, one around his waist, the one holding cocoa out to the side and he rests his chin on his mates shoulder. “Hmm would ya like ta sleep er o somethin’ else love?”  
\---  
Sans hummed lightly, leaning back as he sipped on the cocoa, “i’m not really tired yet after two long naps. think you’d be up for a game? i’ve got mario kart because i’m unoriginal.” Sans turned his head to look at his mate, rumbling to him lightly. “or a movie, if you’re still sleepy cutie pie.” he kissed the others skull, drinking some more of his chocolate cocoa afterwards.  
\---  
Red chuckled and nodded, “a’ight love, mario kart fer a bit den a movie ‘fore bed.” he smiled, kissing his mates shoulder where it meets his neck, “but be aware yer goin down.” he smirks softly, “i play dirty,” he purrs kissing the spot again, before pulling back to drink his cocoa, still holding his mate in place.   
\---  
Sans grins at the kiss, “don’t expect me ta play fair either lil swallow. momma sansy’s got a few tricks up his sleeves.” he winked at his mate, his tail riding up along the others leg. Sans didn’t watch as his tail made its way under the others shirt only to rest on his boyfriends pelvis. He finished up his drink, now warmed up enough and ready to play.


	23. Chapter 23: Serotonin is the Best Bitch

He rumbles a growl out pressed against his boyfriend’s back, “so yer usin’ ma tricks now.” he smirked, a little subdued but he wasn’t going to let on that he was bothered by it. Finishing his cocoa he nodded to the living room, “onwards my love, show me wha’ ya can do with those han’s a yers, o’der thank stroke my big... ego.” he winks, spanking his mates ass as he stepped away from him. Following into the living room he settled down on the couch and waited for his mate to set it up and pass him the controller.  
\---  
Sans squeaked out when his bum was hit but he had a big smirk across his face. He wandered after his mate and set up his game console, handing his boyfriend one of the controllers and he turned on the tv. Sans laid on his ecto belly on the floor, after propping a few pillows under his waist, and one under his breasts. His tail was up, though not blocking his mates view of the tv... Or of anything else really, as his shirt rode up along with the tail. Sans wiggled his hips lightly as he started up the game.  
\---  
Accepting the controller ready for snuggles and games until he watched his mate situate on the floor and he let out a low growl, which only got louder as his ass wiggled. Moving his eyes too the screen reluctantly he found the tail reminding him of their view every time it moved. Eyes wandering over the nearly bare ass and small piece of fabric covering his perfect pussy, he groaned and grabbed a pillow to put in his lap. Snuggling another to his chest he huffed and dragged his eyes back to the game to see he had stopped and was just sitting there. “shit…” he began racing again, eyes flicking down and he never wished he had his tail more than this moment where he could tease the hell out of his mate. 

He knew he would start a fight if he tried, and he strained it too much already today so instead he laid down on the couch on his stomach. On the straight branch of road, moved his fingers to that small piece of fabric, pressing into it and dragging over it to the clit before pulling away to steer again. Eyes watching his lovely boyfriend out of the corner of his vision.  
\---  
Sans had been silently concentrating while in the lead, only chuckling when he glanced to see his mate was frozen on the screen for a second. He got comfy on the floor and continued to play until he felt that very familiar finger against him and he gasped, hips lifting up slightly for more, and staying in the air when his mate pulled away. He groaned slightly, having gone back a few places when startled. Sans grumbled slightly, thighs pressing together as he kept himself presented to his mate, his cheekbones flushed, but in the end it would of been worth it, he was sure of that. He could still focus on the game unlike his mate.  
\---  
Red smirked when his mate groaned but when he glanced down he glared at the elevated plush cheeks, on putting the controller under his chin to hold the go trigger he used one hand to steer and throw while he moved the other one to press against the presented fabric, watching his mates reactions, from the corner of his vision while he tried desperately to focus. Thumb pressing on the hole through fabric while his palm squeezes one of the perfect cheeks that taunt him. He rumbles happily at the feel.  
\---  
Sans was just about to regain his first place position, right up until he was being palmed, he however pulled forward, scooting up the floor pillows and all just to be out of his mates reach, and now on their last lap as well. “better catch up love, you’re losing.” Sans purred out. He looked back momentarily to see his mates reaction, having quite the evil looking smirk on his face.  
\---  
Red growled slightly looking back at his mate, moving further of the couch he smacks his as before going back to focus on the game, hoping to concentrate enough to catch up. He grumbled under his breath about sassy blue asses in his face and being distracting but it was incoherent. Throwing shells, sending chomp chains and bumping cars he quickly caught up to 3rd place, growling as he tried really fucking hard not to look at dat ass. Using his tongue to accelerate now he rolls onto his back, pillow behind his head, he pulls out his cock and begins to stroke himself, still playing the game just without attacks. He kept the ass in view but focused on the race as much as he could.  
\---  
Sans had gotten quite the view from his mate, Sans gulped looking back to the tv screen, in second still but he wasn’t too focused on the game now. Not after knowing what his mate was doing right behind him. With a small stutter in his movements Sans moved his own tail around, the tip grazing against his dampening mound. He raised his hips more, face flushed against the floor while half heartedly playing, letting his mate go into second as he had his tail move the panties aside slowly, and let his own tail tease his entrance, gasping out when it slowly eased in.  
\---  
Red smirked until he looked at his mate, “fuck…” he groaned, watching him ease his own tail in was causing his soul to stutter at the sight, glancing back up he saw he was close to the finish line, mashing his speed boost he was close to the finish line he tossed the control behind the couch, “fuck it,” he growls. 

Leaning fully off the couch, he crawled behind his mate and dragged his tongue from clit to wrap around the tail gently, hands then groping ass cheeks as he groaned. Not even glancing up to the winner podium screen, he licked up his own fingers before raising a brow and gliding it over Sans puckered hole, curious to see what his large mate would do.  
\---  
Sans melted on the floor, ending up in sixth place at the end of the race. He looked behind him with sweet pleading eyes, “red, please, ya won after all, take your prize.” Sans winked, grinding back with a rumble deep in his chest. His tail went a bit deeper with his movement and he moaned, hands clenching by his head.  
\---   
Red grinned, “i ‘ave always won wit’ ya around.” he purrs back pushing a finger slowly into his tight butt muscles, Hips bucking against his tail, driving it deeper into his lovely needy boyfriend. “yer tryin’ ta rile me up, just for me ta slam my cock in ya.” he groaned, “is momma desperate fer my shaft, for ma hot seed to fill him up.” he rumbled, “had it nice and gentle earlier, now yer cravin’ it hard and deep.” shallowly moving the finger in his unclaimed anus, he kept the thrusting against the tail getting his mate to fuck himself on his own tail. “ever fucked yer own tail before, feel all yer ridges running along yer walls and da tightening of yer cunt around yerself.” he moaned quietly, “tell me what ya want momma.”  
\---  
Sans bit his finger, moaning at every movement coming from his mate, “fucking hell, never, never used my tail like this” Sans clenched around his tail though as his mate moaned, “i want ya to fuck me please,” he mouthed while tensing up, his tail hitting that sweet bundle of nerves with his mates help. He moaned loudly, pushing back further and arching his spine. “claim me pleease, want ya to use me red,” Sans begged, moving around slightly to bring a pillow up under his head, needing the extra support. “breed my ass babe, give me your loving” he gulped, his tail slow as it moved out and shakily back in, having him stutter trying to get his words out.  
\---  
Adding a second finger to his mates ass, made him purr out, “yer pleasure love.” he smirked cheekily, lining his dick up he pumped it before sliding it inside his mates needy cunt with his tail and thrusting shallowly to test the give. Fingers picking up their pace as they stretch his anus open, prepping for a third finger he groans, “my love yer perfect. If i could knock ya up again i would.” he then began thrusting slow and deep at first before picking up the pace, moaning his mates name quietly.  
\---   
Sans knew he was drooling and moaning into his pillow, but he honestly couldn’t help it. Feeling his magic stretch out just so was driving him insane with lust for some reason. It made him feel a little dirty to be honest, his tail rubbing up against his mates cock. Maybe both was a little too much for him at the moment, as when his mate started picking things up he gave out a tearful groan, trying to pull his tail out so it would be just his mate inside of him. His tail seemed to be stuck at the moment, pushing in every time his mate did. 

Sans was not enjoying that one bit. So he tried to calmly look back at his mate, his eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he was whimpering, “t-take my tail out, ‘urts red, too much.” he sniffled. “jus’ want you, mate in me please, can’t pull my tail out.” he panicked a little, sending waves of discomfort to his mate, discomfort but want, he definitely didn’t want his mate to stop here, but he also wasn’t ready for the painful stretch that was filling him, not yet anyway.  
\---  
Red immediately pulled away and fully backed of, “‘m sorry… i should ‘ave paid more attention,” he curled up, feeling the want but his mind focused on discomfort and he receded into himself a little, tears pricking his own eyes, “‘m sorry.” he whispered again, looking down unable to think clearly the feel of his mates discomfort pulling at him. 

He was hesitating, feeling the want but unsure of how to do anything right now, “i jus’ wan’ ya ta feel good.” he almost whines with how much the conflict is pulling at him. He reached out slowly now watching his mates every reaction, gently massaging over the sore pussy before leaning over and licking at the magic slowly. He wasn’t able to get back into his previous head space and was very close to tears but he wanted to please his mate, and he was gunna try.  
\---  
Sans tail slid out carefully, leaving him gasping when his mate was trying to please him afterwards. He looked back again and whined when seeing the tears in his boyfriends eyes. “red it's okay, come on love...” Sans wiggled his hips, “momma's feeling so much better,” he started to purr, wiping away previous tears. He started sending out calming emotions to his mate, mumbling on and off that he was fine.   
\---  
He started to calm down, directing his focus onto his boyfriend, propping himself up, he lines up his dick against his mate. Hesitating he instead moved his hand down to finger over his clit and kiss his mates shoulder blades. After a few more moments he slowly slid in, gently seating himself, afraid he is going cause any discomfort again, worried about any lingering pain he may trigger.  
\---  
Sans closed his eyes, mouth falling open as he was slid back into, feeling much better with just his mates dick inside of him. There was of course some discomfort but that eased away with the loving touches he received. When he got past it he started moving his hips, moaning as he fucked himself back onto his mates dick. His tail coiled around his mates waist, rubbing up and down his side, Sans was feeling much better indeed.  
\---  
Red moaned as Sans leaned thrust back against him, feeling a bit better he gripped his mates hips and began to thrust deeper and harder, purring along his mates shoulder as he began to nip and kiss the flesh there. “‘m sorry, i love ya, ‘m sorry.” he moaned softly, one hand moving down to play with the puckered hole once more but watching his mate for any discomfort first.  
\---  
Sans moaned, “‘s okaaay, mmm, love it” he moved a hand down and shivered, clamping down around his mate as his fingers circled his own clit, jolting slightly and melting against the floor. “it feels sooo good mate, my pahh, perfec’ mate” he smiled, biting his tongue afterwards and letting his eyes roll back, getting lost in the feeling.  
\---  
Purring he bites his shoulder, not leaving any marks more just for the pressure as he picks up his pace now, panting slightly he blushes. Two fingers slipping back into his anus and he began to pump it carefully. “ya look so gorgeous like dis, ass up presentin’ fer me.” he chuckled, “how did i get so lucky.” he began to move faster, both fingers which begin to curl slightly and cock, but watching every shift in his partner this time, ready to withdraw in a moment.  
\---  
Sans cursed silently, drawing it out while he was fucked against the floor. His fingers moving faster on his clit, groaning happily at the long drawls of the fingers in him as well as the shifting happening. He could only think of how his mate wasn’t the lucky one, he was the one who was lucky, he would of said so but the only sounds coming from him were moans and pants as he got closer to his peak. His slender boney fingers helping him along.  
\---  
Red groaned happily at his mates pleasure, feeling his own build up he decided slam harder and deeper a few times, pumping his fingers faster curling the up along his magic. Growling slightly he slows down again, with his free hand, he slaps Sans ass cheek. “i love de way yer magic moves,” he smirks picking speed up again, “so perfect, like a sex star.” he groans leaning over his mate, “does mister vanilla wan’ ano’der mark from yer mate.” he growls, teeth grazing over the ecto flesh of his shoulder.  
\---  
Sans tilted his head, nodding immediately and whining for it, tail coiling around the other, making it harder to pull away from Sans. He groaned happily, cheeks bright blue and tear streaked, though the ecstatic look on his face painted a whole different picture.   
\---  
He gave a couple of hard thrusts and some deep thrusts of his fingers he moaned out in release before biting down on his mates shoulder, fingers still working the puckered hole until his mate came as well. Shuddering from the surprisingly emotional sex, he found himself with tears in his sockets threatening to fall down.

He has been especially down today he has noticed, more worried and self depreciating, he groaned as he slid out of his mate and flopped onto the floor looking at him. “yer gunna take all da magic from me via sex, dusted by ma sexy momma vanilla.” he chuckled softly. before the thought him, the fucking new pills, he hasn’t been angry but now he is overly sensitive to bad feelings. “shit….” he groans slightly deciding he would see how the next few days went before bringing it up.   
\---  
Sans was still coming down as his mate spoke, he hummed lightly in responses before moving to curl up with his head on his mates ribs. “ya think you’ll need some supplements.. we can get some from the store tomorrow love.” he mumbled, eyes lidded and coy smile on his face. “in case you’re ever in dire need of magic or feel like ya just can’t eat.. might help me a bit too, when i start throwing up my magic.” he wrapped his arms around his mate, rumbling away, though he needed to clean up a little before they either went to bed or watched their movie. He looked around at the tossed remoted and the ongoing sound of the finished race and let out a small laugh at the sight, “we really don’t know how ta keep it in our pants huh.”  
\---  
Chuckling, he caressed his mates soft flesh and sighed, “horny bastard wouldn’ le’ me win a race, had to wave his ass an’ drippin’ pussy in ma face.” he leaned over and kissed his skull, “yeah, were gunna need those i think, between the two of us,” sighing he groans, “le’s move to da couch love, i need da cushions.” he caressed him once more before allowing him to get up.  
\---  
Sans purred lightly, nodding along, “well hot stuff, ya make it pretty hard not ta tease ya.” He kissed the bridge between his boyfriend’s eyes, getting up eventually and kissing his mate, “i’ll be right back, i’m going to go clean myself up real quick. can you pick a movie for us love? don’t make it somethin’ spooky.” was all he was before awkwardly waddling away, hand on his crotch as he tried not to let anything spill, making it to the bathroom in one piece. Sans took a few minutes to clean up but he came out into the living room again with a bigger warmer blanket and a few more softer pillows to lay on. 

Sans made a makeshift nest on his couch, pulling his mate onto it and wrapped the two of them up all snuggly, waiting for the movie to start. He turned his head to kiss his mate lightly, “i love ya red.” he whispered, slowly pulling his mates head over his breast, pressing him to it. Though there was ecto flesh in the way, he could still hear the soul beat from Sans.  
\---  
Chuckling Red watched his mate waddle off, before turning the tv to Netflix, scrolling through to find something for his mate. Smirking he picks ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ to see how Sans reacts to the comedy. 

When his boyfriend comes back, he returns the kiss lovingly and curls up snuggling into his mates chest and starts purring at the soul beat beneath his skull. “love ya too sweetheart,” he smiles, sighing happily. “yer jus’ need ta admit yer a horny monster, an’ how many toys ya ‘ave” he smirks softly lookin’ up too his mate.  
\---  
Sans rolled his eyes and nuzzled his mates skull, “it's not that much... i've only got four toys tops.” he replied, eyes on the TV screen. “if you're really curious i'll show ya them tomorrow. after our grocery trip er something.” he mumbled. Sans’ eyes dropped while watching the movie but he was smiling, too tired at the moment to make his usual quips but clearly enjoying it by the way his purr started up. Eventually his purrs died down as he had fallen asleep around one in the morning.  
\---  
Red smiled nuzzling himself into his mate before settling, watching as much of the movie as he could but his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep on his mate. Sleeping heavily through the night he growled as light came through the curtains and shoved his face into the soft squishiness under his face.  
\---  
They woke up still sitting up in the couch, Sans was grumbly as the position made his back ache but he sleepily pulled his mate down to lay with him, well to lay on top of him. Sans had trapped the smaller between the couch cushions and himself, nuzzling into Red’s neck and complaining in mumbles about the early morning sunlight, though it wasn’t too bad yet. Sans tried going back to sleep afterwards though he knew they needed to get up.  
\---  
Red snuggled in, the warmth surrounding him he purred happily, staying asleep, squishy bits keeping him comfortable in the new position. “mm love ya.” he murmurs whilst barely awake, trying to hold on to the sweetness of sleep. “5 more minutes momma.” he yawns out, nuzzling into his boyfriends cleavage and sighing out before falling back to sleep.  
\---  
Sans snorted, hearing the five more minutes bit and he hugged his mate lovingly, “love ya lil swallow.” he purred, rubbing his mates side slowly, though he wasn’t able to fall back asleep. He rumbled slightly as the minutes passed by and eventually got up, covering his mate with the blanket and he went to the kitchen to make up some coffee for his mate to take with the new pill as well.  
\---  
Red whined as the warmth left and slowly woke up, curling up in the blanket he pulled a pillow under his chest, laying on his front watched his mate move around the kitchen with tired eye lights. “mornin' love, how ya feel taday? ya haven’t had any sickness since the once.” He asked in his sleepy mumble, rubbing his eyes slightly, tail twitching slightly, slowly fixing enough to try and respond to his emotions but still too sore to actually move. He stayed laying though, yesterday was a long day and he was sore mentally and physically from everything that happened.  
\---  
“i’m feeling alright, a little sore but not as bad as it’s been, and hmm..” he had to think for a moment, “i think the first time i got sick might have been because i was stressed ya know...” he replied glancing over to his mate. He soon came over with the coffee cup and pill his mate needed to take, helping him sit up slowly to take it. “want me to make scrambled eggs for breakfast?” he purred, kissing his boyfriends temple.  
\---  
Red took the pill and sighed, “i though; i was ta take care o’ ya,” he grumbles taking a drink of the coffee handed to him. Sitting up he groaned and leaned against the cushions, “when do i need ta apply da cream again?” he asks drinking more of his coffee, eye lights wandering his mates form, still barely covered and he hummed slightly at the view. “i miss teasin' ya wit’ ma tail.” he purred eye lights going to meet his mates with a grin, “plus i'm smaller, i can’ reach everythin’.”   
\---  
Sans chuckled softly, stretching out a little, “i’ll go get the cream, ya can make the eggs unless ya want me ta do so. otherwise, i’ll be right back.” he said, tail flicking up as he walked away to give his mate a peek while he wandered off. He took a little while to find where the cream had been discarded, and sighed when finding it, reading the label again as he wandered to his mate. “it says here, every twelve hours unless agitated.” he hummed, “so like one in the morning and one before bed? sound good?”  
\---  
Red had gotten up to make omelets and was in the kitchen working on them at the stove, “yeah sounds good love.” he smiles over his shoulder, “omelet is almos’ done, come eat somethin’ please.” he plated them up, Sans’ being a bigger portion as he wandered to the table, “then we can pop out for a quick grocery shop.”  
\---  
“alright, looks delicious, didn’t know scrambled eggs looked this good.” he grinned, sitting down to eat and setting the container to the side for now. “should we make a list… before we go shopping?” he questioned, eating his food without a fuss, and rubbing his eye socket. “er are we just playing it by ear?” he grinned.  
\---  
He chuckled, “der omelets ya goof, cheese and vege’s in yer eggs.” grinning he looked at his own slowly eating, “yer choice, otherwise we may end up with lots of junk food.” he finished his small portion before drinking more coffee and glancing over at his mate, “anythin’ specific you wan’ an’ we can go from der?”  
\---  
“i guess bread is something we need, bread, milk, cereal, meat,” Sans listed off, when sighed, “while ya put the cream of your tail i’ll make the list and get dressed, i got the money ta pay so don’t worry bout the cost.” Sans smiled, tail wagging as he finished his food and stood. He wandered off after rinsing out his plate and setting it in the sink.  
\---  
Red didn’t respond to that, looking at his tail he grabs the cream and applies it carefully, sighing, “i fergot yer rich.” he mumbled slightly. Getting up he went to wash his plate before heading to his own room, he got changed. Wearing basket ball shorts, a red sweater and a baggy black coat with fur around the hood he shuffled to the closet and grabbed some red converse that were worn out. Tucking his tail around his leg and out of sight he made his way out to the living room to wait for his mate.  
\---  
Sans came out with his phone and a small notepad. He was in his comfortable clothes, grey sweatpants and big baggy blue hoodie, walking over to his mate he grabbed his hand after stuffing the notepad and phone into his pocket. His tail was for now, out of sight and wrapped around his middle. “i’m ready if you are.” he said softly, pressing into his mates side with a small hum, his ecto body still formed.  
\---  
Red hummed slightly before wrapping his arm around his mate, staying focused he pulled them through a shortcut to the side of the nearest grocery store. He pulled his boyfriend along and went to grab a cart, heading inside, “wha’s on yer list?” he asks quietly, eyes flicking over every human and monster that approached. Already Reaching out to start grabbing vegetables to cook for his mate.  
\---  
Sans was more quiet in the store than at home, though there weren’t too many people shopping so early. He made sure to list everything off as they went along, grabbing a few extras along the way that he had forgot to jot down. The last thing Sans grabbed was some sherbet ice cream, purring to himself as he put it in their already full cart. “it’s going ta take awhile to put this away huh..” he sighed, going back over to his mates side and hugging him. They walked out of the frozen food aisle together and Sans looked around, “do you think we need anything else?” he hummed.  
\---  
Red looked around catching sight of the Easter section, spotting mini eggs he grabs a small bag since they aren’t cheap really. Then looking at the cart he shrugs, “i thin’ tha’s everythin’ did ya get supplemen’s?” he asked, at the beginning thinking he was joking last night, see’s the benefits especially when the baby is dropped to a permanently formed flesh.   
\---  
“ah ha that’s what i forgot to pick up, meet me at the register i’ll go get them for us.” Sans smiled, walking off to go get the supplements, taking a bit of time to find his way around the other corner of the store but he eventually spotted them. Grinning he grabbed a big bottle of them and made his way to the register, but by now more people started to come into the store. He steered clear of too many people, eyes lowered to the ground until he heard someone calling his name. Sans perked up a little at the voice and turned around, it was Honey. 

Sans stopped and let Honey catch up to him, a small lazy smile on the others face. “hey sans, good ta see ya. i was a bit worried bout ya till edge gave me the news. congrats on the new baby dude.” Honey stopped in front of him, looking Sans over for any noticeable changes. He wasn’t going to say it but he was excited about the new addition.

Sans chuckled softly, “thanks, i have no idea what i’m doing. but i’m going back to the register, red’s waiting for me so care to walk me back and talk?” he asked, moving along slowly till Honey agreed. The taller talked the whole way, tail slowly wagging as Sans made it back to his mate, looking around a bit to find him. He was grateful that Honey was there though, there were quite a lot of people roaming around now, making him feel uncomfortable to be alone. Sans handed his mate the supplements and hugged him tightly, not admitting that he was getting anxious. Honey watched from the sidelines, quietly asking Red if he was alright.  
\---  
Red easily wrapped his arms around his mate and looked up to honey, he nodded, “hey honey pot,” he was nervous, having his mate in the open, but he trusted honey, “sorry fer las’ time.” he sighed, “didn’ mean ta be so protective.” he apologized sincerely. Looking at his mate he sighed, “‘m alright, but i’s crowded an’ my soul wont calm down. so we gotta checkout and port home quickly.” looking his bro’s mate over he smirked, “how's boss treatin’ ya?”  
\---  
Honey shrugged, “he’s the usual, but when he came back yesterday after droppin’ yer shit off he was more quiet, felt weird. did somethin’ happen while he was there?” Honey asked genuinely curious, eyeing Sans again. “he wouldn’t talk ta me bout it, ‘s it somethin’ i gotta be worried about?”

Sans listened in and looked between the two before sighing and moving in his mates arms to go ahead and continue checking them out, bagging up their items along the way. He grumbled lightly whenever he felt like someone was looking at them for too long, slouching over until he finished ringing them up at the self checkout. He paid and looked over to Honey after his mate and him finished talking, “it was nice ta see ya again honey, stop by sometime with edge, but uhh, give us a warning before ya do.” he said, grabbing their cart, wanting to leave. 

Honey waved them off, “aight, i’ll see you two later, stay safe guys..”  
\---  
Red gave Honey a quick recap of what Edge may have overheard that would have bothered him. Just incase his brother took some of it hard, “its no’ a big deal but ya know we ‘ave our outbursts, jus’ be dere fer ‘im an’ call me if he ‘as an episode.” He smiled, moving back to Sans he grabbed his waist, and the handle of the cart, he moved them to the side of the building, porting the whole cart with them after their goodbyes. 

Looking at his mate he breathed a sigh of relief as he got them home with no incident, moving to carry bags to the kitchen so he can pop the cart back to the store. “ya doin’ alright babe, it go’ kinda crowded in dere.” he asked while kissing his cheek.  
\---  
Sans nodded, helping take out the groceries and put them onto the counter, “better now that we’re home. i was panicking a little until honey walked me back ta ya.” he admitted, feeling down about it. He looked down and sighed, “one day i’ll be able ta go out without panicking like that, i guess todays not that day though huh.” he rubbed his arm and looked up to his boyfriend with a small shy smile, “thank ya for getting us out quickly, i kinda feel bad for leaving honey like that though..”   
\---  
Red shrugged, “i needed ta leave anyway, ya bein away from me while d’ere was not helpin’ my anxiety, i was kinda panickin’ when ya left me alone.” he sighed, “we both need ta work on bein’ in public.” he smiled and began to put the food away. “i need ta go back out taday dough. i still need ma phone.” he grumbled slightly, “honey will be fine however, he a big boy.”  
\---  
Sans nodded slightly, at least wanting to go with his mate to get a new phone, “what kinda phone are ya wanting?” he asked, starting to help put the food away as well, perishables first and then the rest. “an ya should try not ta break this next one.” he joked lightly, going over to kiss his mates head after they had put all the food away, Sans kept out the Easter egg candy though, as he kept glancing over to them.  
\---  
Red groaned, “do dey still make nokia flip phones, may be da only thin’ dat won't.” he grumbled but leaned into the kiss, “i'm no’ tryin’ ta break em.” he sighed then leaned to kiss his mate, “i don’ care wha’ phone, i jus’ need it cheap and workin’” Looking down at the small bag of candy he looks at his mate, “ya didn’t put em away?” he asked curious.  
\---  
Sans slowly made his way over to the bag, “noo.” he drawled, grabbing the candy, “ya need ta take the shopping cart back too.” he said, backing out of the room with the chocolate in hand. “i’ll deal with putting this away, in my belly.” he purred.  
\---  
Red chuckled and took the cart back to the grocery store, looking around, he headed back to the house and looked around for his mate, “sans i put the cart back, where did ya go.”  
\---  
Sans perked up a little when hearing his mate come back just a few seconds later and he ran off to his boyfriends room, getting himself situated in the others nest, opening up the bag to eat some of the candy, tail uncurling from his middle to wag. Serotonin is the best bitch.  
\---  
Wandering up to the rooms he checks Sans’, then the observatory, before find him. “hey love wha’cha doin?” He questioned with a grin, leaning on the frame.  
\---  
“well i’m certainly not eating all your chocolate,” he replied with a mouth full of chocolate. “what time does the phone store open?” he asked, innocently, rubbing himself all over the blankets, wiggling to get himself covered without using his hands as they were occupied.  
\---  
He chuckled heading to join his mate, snuggling into the nest and climbing over Sans he smirked, “ya think so hmm?” kissing his mate deeply.  
\---  
Sans gulped down the chocolate and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other, “whatcha doin' there romeo,” he purred up into his mate, kissing his boyfriend more, the candy discarded to the side for now.  
\---  
He smiled, “enjoying kissing my mate.” eye lights soft, he begins kissing his mate deeply, lovingly and not trying to push further just enjoying the others closeness  
\---  
Sans was plenty enjoying the kissing and the attention, even if his question wasn’t answered. He gently touched his mates cheekbone, caressing it lightly, eyes closing and he melted into the bedding. Eventually the larger turned his head for some air and side glanced at his mate with a soft adoring look on his face. “i love ya” he whispered, turning his head back and he started kissing all over his mates jaw.  
\---  
Red was gasping air and purring, “i love ya too.” he whispers, carefully caresses Sans jaw and smiles, “what was yer question love? ya kissed it right from ma mind.” he chuckled slightly exposing more of his jaw to his mate.  
\---  
“when does the phone store open you dork.” he chuckled, continuing to kiss along his mate happily, and down his neck next, all the way to his mark, but never really touching it, just making sure to go around it.  
\---  
He chuckled and purred louder, “hmm abou’ an ‘our.” he murmured slightly, head tilted fully for his mate. “i got time to kiss my gorgeous mate.”  
\---  
Sans chuckled against the other and hugged him closer, “perfect, then kiss me romeo.” he mumbled, turning his mates head and bring him into another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24: Let's Get It On

He groans and leans back in to kiss him, all the love he feels for his mate and pup put into one deep kiss. He moves his hand to the back of his mates skull, tongue eagerly prodding to his mates. Not getting a chance to just lay and make out with his mate, like being a teenager in love for the first time again. His purring kicks up and his tail despite the pain begins to sway behind him, feeling better but still twinging slightly from disuse. Ignoring the tail completely, he keeps kissing and caressing his mate.  
\---  
Sans’ own tail wrapped around his mates waist, pulling him down to kiss more. He let his mouth open, moaning softly into his mates mouth for all the loving he was receiving. Sans felt high off all the canoodling they were up to, letting his mate take the lead in it all, happy to just lay there comfortably and touch the other. Eventually he rolled them onto their sides and pressed up against the other purring loudly at everything his mate did. Then he started cracking out the jokes, after not speaking for awhile, “knock knock” sans pulled away slightly to look his mate in the eyes.  
\---  
Red was moaning, tail thumping as they made out on their sides, pulling away he looks at his mate dazed with hearts in his sockets, “who’s d’ere love?” he chuckled, his mate having a habit of cracking jokes during intimate moments. He leaned back slightly reclined now they weren’t kissing.  
\---  
Sans smiled and touched his mates neck, lightly tracing over it with a few fingers. “anime..” he looked over his mates body with a small smirk.  
\---  
He raises a brow and shivers at the gentle touches, “anime who?” he purrs quietly, the sound stuttering at the look he’s given.  
\---  
“are ya from japan, cause ya got anime-zing body.” he chuckled, his finger slowly trailing down to his mate’s mark, focusing on sending his love back finally, the sound of his tail thumping against the bed echoed through the room.  
\---  
He groans and smiles tilting his head to show his neck more, “i thin’ ya got us confused,” he purred gently, tail still thumping against the nest as well. He propped up on one arm, tracing along his mates jaw to cup his face gently, “yer da one wit’ an amazin’ body.” he grins, nipping his jaw softly.  
\---  
Sans shivered and wrapped his arms around his mate, “i got nothing confused. we’re both a pair of sexy motherfuckers. ya especially.” Sans laughed breathlessly, smile having not faded from his face.   
\---  
Red chuckled, “guess our pups in luck,” he chuckled, his tail suddenly stopping, laying limp. He ignored it still and grabbed the chocolate, “well i got a mate so screw ma figure.” he chuckled popping a piece in his mouth.  
\---  
Sans got another one as well, “ya can be any shape ya want, i’ll still love ya red.” he said sweetly, munching on the candy happily. “besides, you’re fattening me up anyway, ya better not complain when i’m big and pinning ya to the bed, or crying all over ya.”   
\---  
He hums, “keepin’ ya healthy, d’eres a difference love, yer feedin’ two.” he smirks popping another in his mouth and enjoying the sweet taste. “i will ne’er complain abou’ ya pinnin’ me to our bed.” he purred softly, tracing his fingers over his mates ecto flesh, “i won’ le’ ya cry. unless dey are ‘appy. besides yer da one wit’ an amazin’ ecto-body, mine are both very unappealin’.” he murmurs, happy to look at his mate.  
\---   
“that’s a big old lie, ya ain’t nothing but hot and handsome.” Sans was beaming though, leaning forward to kiss his mate again, “i wouldn’t have ya any other way red.” he whispered, blushing lightly. Sans continued to eat the chocolate with his mate, until the whole bag was empty.

He sighed and looked around the room, then pulled out his phone, “i should of asked honey for his number...”   
\---  
“hmm, not quite good enough ya need honey pot to.” he chuckled, teasing his mate, blush across his cheek bones. Groaning at the empty package he tossed it away and collapsed onto his back, “yer gunna be okay while i get da phone?” he rumbles, taking Sans phone from him for a minute, adding into the contacts, ‘honey bee’ and ‘edgelord’. 

Passing the phone back he chuckled, “ya thin’ i don’t know der numbers, do ya know how many times i had ta ask em for ‘elp while i'm drunk after smashin’ a phone.” After stretching he leans over to kiss his mate once more before pulling away to sit up.  
\---  
Sans looked at the contacts and smirked a little, “thanks romeo, i’ll send them all the embarrassing pictures of ya i have.” he purred, watching his mate stretch. “hey ya said i could go ta the phone store with ya…” but after their grocery trip that morning, Sans wasn’t quite feeling up to going anywhere except to his observatory. He sighed and stretched out himself, “but i mean… i can wait here for ya. i’ve been meaning ta do a bit of writing recently anyway.” in his mess of a journal. “just try ta be quick about it, i believe i said i would show ya something right?”  
\---  
Red sighed, “ya can, but i figured ya may wanna relax instead of go out, an’ if i don’ get one today edgy will come after me. he needs updates constantly, he's quite da mo’der hen.’ he grinned at his mate as he stood, “yes ya do, i'll show ya mine, once ya show me yers.” he chuckled, “do ya wanna come er stay?”  
\---  
“i’ll stay, need ta figure out where i hid the stuff anyway.” he blushed, wondering where his mate had hidden his own collection without him knowing. He gave the other a big wet kiss before getting up, “i’ll probably be in the observatory when ya get back alright?”  
\---  
Getting up he nodded, sighing he kissed his mate deeply again not wanting to leave him, “i love ya babe.” he murmured pressing his forehead to his mates, “i won’ be too long, they don’ like dat i know wha’ i'm talkin’ about anyway.” he gave a quick nuzzle before grabbing his wallet and stepping through the void out at the local phone store, he began the battle with the commission based salesman to get himself a new phone.  
\---  
Sans said a soft ‘love ya’ to his mate before he left, and he went off to find his few toys he had stashed away. He sighed and flushed slightly when finding them hidden in a bag under the far corners of his bed, having to move the bed slightly to even reach them. Thankfully he did and he went off to clean them up though they were rarely used anyway. After his escapade he went to his observatory finally and sat down to write until his mate came back.  
\---   
Red comes back after a few hours, a few stores of the same song and dance, not listening to Red, being put in their place then denying him a phone due to his destructive nature. He had slight tears in his eyes when he walked to the observatory, walking up to his mate quietly he plops down next to him and puts his head in his mates lap, ignoring anything that may be in the way or what he is currently doing, “dey won’ sell ta me, i'm bad fer business cause i keep breakin' and repairin' em.” he grumbled softly with a hitch in his breath.  
\---   
Sans was slightly startled but after seeing his mate so dejected and after telling him what happened Sans cooed and lightly traced his fingers soothingly over his mates skull, “i’m sorry bubbs, we’ll think of something alright… ya can use my phone anytime ya need ta in the meantime.” he leaned back a little, his other hand rubbing circles into his mates back. “come on love, it’s going to be fine, let me see that pretty smile of yours, momma sansy will take care of ya.” Sans was soft spoken the whole time, not wanting to upset his mate any further. “does my lil swallow want ta cuddle for now?”   
\---  
Red nodded into his mates lap, “i wanna cuddle please,” he murmurs, looking up at his mate he tries to smile but its half a grimace, “sorry ‘m so broken, love,” he ducks down, back to his mates lap, “i don’ know wha’ ta do, i kinda screwed myself over with my problems.” kissing his mates thigh he sighed, “we should cuddle, ‘m just bein emotional.” he says before slowly standing to move to where his mate wants to go.  
\---  
Sans watched his mate and his shoulders slumped a little, getting up after his mate did. “ya don’t need ta apologize red,” he got up and picked his mate up, carrying the smaller bridal style to his nest. “like i said, let me take care of it, and ya can use my phone like i said.” he tucked his mate and himself under the covers, still rubbing his mates back after he had been laid down.  
\---  
He purrs gently, “i threatened da last guy, couldn’ keep my frustration down.” he sighed, “i love ya momma.” then thinks, “did ya find ‘dem?” he asked hesitantly. Looking up into his eye lights with a small smile peeking through.  
\---  
Sans kissed the top of his mates skull and blushed lightly, “i love ya too.. and yeah, i found them.. they’re on my bed right now.” he sighed, glancing away, still feeling embarrassed about it. “ya want me ta go get them?”  
\---  
Red ducked his head, “only if ya wan ta,” he whispered, feeling pretty subdued at the moment, “i don’ mind if ya wanna keep it fer another time.” he looked at Sans before pushing himself up, walking too the dresser, puling the bottom drawer he digs past his socks to the back and pulls the flap down, grabbing a fabric makeup style case out. Bringing it to the bed he puts it on Sans lap before blushing and hiding himself under the covers.  
\---  
Sans kinda had a feeling what his mate was bringing to him and he blushed when opening it and realizing he was correct. “i.. oh wow..” he started to purr but then immediately stopped himself and coughed a little, “i suppose i should show ya mine too huh..” He said flushed, but smiling once seeing his mate hiding under the covers. Sans thought of a devious little plan to get his mate to peek out. He lifted one of the thicker styled dildos and brought it up to his face, “hnn, red, it’s really big huh” he murmured, wrapping his mouth around the tip of it and slurping slightly, his face blue and his eyes blown into wide hearts. “an’t e-ieve ya use dese.” he said around the toy, still watching his mate.  
\---  
Red froze immediately, peaking out with a bright red face he looked up and moaned at the sight. Eyes immediately changing too hearts, “i sometime’ have female heats too.” he watched him suck the head for a moment, not noticing when his tail had come untucked and began thumping on the floor, “you look so good like dat.” he groaned his magic snapping into place had a red glow come from where he is peeking out. He squeaked realizing his whole body had formed and immediately tucked back under the covers moaning. “damn yer too gorgeous,” he groaned from his hiding spot.  
\---  
Sans purred and look in just a little more before pulling it out and winking at his mate. “i’ll go ahead and bring out my toys i’ll be right back love.” he said, chuckling softly as his mate hid again. He left the toy right by his mates head, wet from his mouth and he left the room momentarily. Sans came back with his own smaller bag, purring still from making his little mate so flustered. “red~ come out and play with me bubbs.” Sans smiled.  
\---  
Red had pulled the toy under the blankets but looked up at his mate again, face still flushed, “wha’ do ya ‘ave?” he murmurs, sitting up on his knees, his baggy clothes hiding his form, being that they haven’t bulged shows his female form had summoned. Tail still thumping, he pulls the blankets up and reaches out for the back curious what Sans had in his stock. The idea of playing with his mate had him blushing more with hearts in his eyes.  
\---  
Sans handed the bag over, only after plopping down, straddling his mate and giving his cheekbone a kiss. “see for yourself love.” he felt up his mates sides after the bag was handed over. Inside the bag were a few things red could recognize, from a butt plug to nipple clamps, anal beads and an unopened small box that had a pair of vibrating panties in it. Sans watched his mates reaction, now figuring out the form his little mate had taken and was now reaching under his mates shirt to squeeze some boobies.  
\---  
Red chuckles slightly, biting off a moan when his mate straddles him, “yer red jeweled plug is the perfect counter ta ma blue ones.” he purred eyeing the clamps and beads, he didn’t have those, he didn’t experiment much with anything anal so it was new, but the clamps were interesting. He tested the strength of them before moaning at his own being groped, holding them up he asks, “so ya like ‘dese?” he was curious about his mate, “an’ butt stuff?”. Looking at his own bag of odd dongs, a vibe, cuffs and blue jeweled plugs in 3 sizes from starter to scary. Only having used the starter himself he got the set for cheaper, but he liked playing the dom/sub roles.  
\---  
Sans nodded, squeezing his mates smaller breasts, “i do, it’s… well... i’m not sure how ta put it, just makes me feel calmer?” he questioned himself, blushing once more. “never put anything big in there, cause i don’t know how ta stretch myself properly... but it’s what i have.” he squirmed, not admitting the other things he has done. “it’s always just been a secret i could keep ta myself, a small thrill in a sense that i could ’wear’ something like a butt plug without anyone knowing...” he had small hearts in his eyes as he stared down his mate.  
\---  
Red blushed, “ya ever done it out, aroun’ more d’en just paps?” he asks curious, mind freezing and firing a mile a minute at the same time. Gasping and arching into his mates hands, he groans, “i can help wit’ da stretchin’, i uh, never did much anal stuff myself, but i know how ta stretch it properly.” he murmured fully embarrassed, “no dildos?” he was curious why he didn’t see one.  
\---  
Sans flushed and kissed his mate lightly, loving the reactions he was receiving. He nodded slowly, “i have, like i said red, it’s my dirty little secret.” he mumbled against the others mouth purring lightly. “i would love ta have your help too...” he gulped, “and i was never one ta be into dildos... i guess i felt strange with one or something.” he mulled. “ok, i didn’t want it ta get stuck or something stupid like that, so i just never bought one.” he said truthfully, fully embarrassed.  
\---  
He hummed slightly, “i can ‘elp ya, i would love if ya did it one day wit’ me d’ere. migh’ keep ya from panickin’.” he smiled, pulling from his own bag, he shifted to reach the bottom and moaned slightly blushing. He pulled an egg and remote out of the bottom passing them to sans, “i went ta college wit’ dis usually in me durin' class. one a ma frien’s usually ‘ad da remote and we would test how long i could handle it before tappin’ out, but i stopped usin’ female genitalia after graddin’.” he smirked, “is why ‘m sensitive.” he lifted himself shifting himself and Sans in his lap, groaning slightly, sighing as he lowered himself back to sitting position. 

“we can experiment with dildos an’ dp if ya like?” he purred at his mate, smiling, “or fuckin’ while usin’ da beads er a plug.” he chuckles, “d’ere is a lot we could do ‘ere.” leaning up he kisses his mate, hand trailing to the largers ass to squeeze the cheeks through his pants.  
\---  
Sans had glanced around suspicious the first time his mate had moaned, but held a hand out for the egg and remote anyway, blushing brightly at his story. “ya did that in class… naughty boy..” He lightly nipped at his mates jaw but let him continue on, grinning when his mate shifted around again. He let out a light gasp as his tush was fondled, pressing into the kiss lightly. “mmn, seems like my lil’ swallow is already ‘experimenting’ without me huh.” he said, grinding down and pulling away. “will ya let me see red? i want ta see what you’re hiding bubbs.” he trailed down his mates jaw slowly.  
\---  
He groaned, face lighting up, “didn’ wanna waste da lube.” he winked and moaned as he ground down, Red nodded quickly. Spreading his legs more under Sans, but being straddled with a blanket wasn’t helping, so he urged Sans to sit a bit down the bed. Extending his legs and spreading them under the blanket he lays down, groaning at the movements he is making. Then finally flicked the blanket off showing just peaking out of his dripping pussy, the bottom of the dildo Sans was sucking earlier, “ya go’ me all riled up an’ left a perfectly good lubed up toy ‘der i couldn’ ‘elp it.” he raised his hips and groaned again, “momma, help me.” he moaned.  
\---   
Sans groaned softly at the sight, squirming in place, “oh, my lil swallow wants my help now?” he said growling lightly, looking down at the egg vibe in his hand with a smirk. He turned it on, and grinned, seeing that it worked, then proceeded to give it a slow lick as he looked back up to his mate. “do you think this could help ya along bubbs? you’re being stretched out so perfectly, but no ones playing with your little clit huh,” he purred out, looking down again to see his mates dripping mound all over the toy he had been sucking on. 

“now then, you’re ta keep your hands ta your sides for me. ya might be spanked if ya don’t listen.” he winked, giving the vibe another lick as he got closer again. “tell me exactly what ya want me ta do with this toy bubbs.” he whispered, leaning in close to do so, trailing the toy along Red’s jaw.  
\---  
He groaned at his mate, watching him lick the toy, hips bucking as he talked about using the vibe egg on his clit, groaning he purred, “please press it ta ma clit, get me off momma.” he groans, feeling it along his jaw legs squeezing together in anticipation. Hand grasping the sheets next to his sides he mutters, “was da spankin’ a threat er a promise.” he rumbled back.  
\---  
Sans tail raised behind him, wagging slowly, “i would say i’d make it red buuut..” he chuckled, instead slowly helping his mates shirt off, purring at the sight. “if ya wanna be naughty then momma might have ta deny ya what ya want so much.” he licked up his mates neck, the vibe circling one of his mates nipples slowly, making its way down his lovers body. Sans watched fascinated as his little mate twitched and eventually he was trailing the toy right above the others pearl, purring away. “will ya be a good boy for momma sansy bubbs?”  
\---  
He arched his back up as he trailed it over his nipple and purred as it moved downwards, “yer funny,” he chuckled slightly, “make it black an blue.” he purrs out winking till the egg is right over his clit and he moans bucking his hips, “please touch ma clit momma, i'll be good.” he gasps out eager to feel more than just the shifting of the toy sitting still inside him, “thrust da toy, please help me feel good.”  
\---  
Sans kissed along his mates jaw, finally pressing and circling the vibe around his mates clit, other hand reaching down to feel his mate clenching around the toy, “so beautiful, you’re so amazing bubbs, love ya so much, you’re being such a good boy for me aren’t you.” he continued his purring, hand finally clenching around the toy and he helped his little mate along and eagerly watching his face up close.  
\---  
Read moaned, louder than before, bucking his hips into the egg and grinding down against the toy. Head thrown back as his sockets close and mouth open as his tongue lolls out, “my bein' good, soo good fer momma.” he moans huskily, gasping out, “i love momma so much,” he groans, hands twitching wanting to grab his wrists to push harder, “harder, please, push harder.” he urged, feeling a quick build up.  
\---   
Sans groaned as he watched, getting rather wet himself at the sight. He growled at his mate, smirking and eyes lidded as he roughly shoved the toy upwards, and quickly out, repeating the process at a moderate pace. “that’s it bubbs, fuck, ya look so pretty moaning for me,” Sans couldn’t help but bite down on his mates mark, sending his love and devotion to his pretty little mate. He tried hard to focus on moving the vibe on the small clit as well, biting down harder as he did.  
\---  
Red growled and bucked up harshly, moaning louder than ever before, feeling the floodgates build up so suddenly and then crash over him, eye lights flashing hearts before rolling back be cums hard. Moaning Sans name as he released, so powerfully he ends up squirting over Sans arm and what else was between his legs. Then he began to come down slowly blushing violently as he realized what happened, “shit, ‘m sorry.” he groans at the aftershocks rocking through him. Wiping the drool away he can’t stop the purring, he puts his hands over his face to try to hide.  
\---  
Sans gasped lightly, eyes widening slightly and a blush on his own face, but he wrapped his arms around his mate, pressing close as he kissed the other deeply, moaning lowly into it, “that was so hot bubbs” he pulled away slightly to turn the vibe off, and look down at the mess his mate made. Tsking at it and grinning, “we might need a shower, and some laundry done.” his tail was at his mates side, trailing down it. “think ya can stand bubbs, or do ya want momma ta carry ya again?” Sans was slowly lifting his mate up, easing the toy out, letting it flop on the bed under him.  
\---  
Red groaned, “i can stand, but wha’ ‘bout ya.” He looked at his mate, knowing he was not unaffected, “are we gunna get ya off?” he asked curiously as he slowly rose at the hands of his mate. “could try a smaller toy on ya, er i could be yer swallow again.” he purred.  
\---  
“i’m fine for now, i... kinda want a plug in me after the shower,” he mumbled, happy to just see his mate get off. Not to mention his pussy was still aching from the stretch last night, he wanted to give it a little more time. “i want ta clean up and read for a bit if it’s good with you?” he chirped out, standing on the side of the bed with his mate now, gathering their dirty toys and giving them to his mate, and putting the others away. He gathered the bedding as well and smiled to his mate, “meet me in the bathroom, i’ll set these in the washer for now and start the load after.”  
\---  
Red grabbed them, licking up the dildo slightly and winking at his mate, before leaving the room with a sway to his female hips. Heading to the large bathroom to start washing their toys for later, waiting for his mate to come he turned on the shower. Getting in he purred at the warm water running over his magic, not a common feeling he stood under the stream waiting for his love to come.  
\---  
Sans soon came tumbling into the bathroom, trying to get his clothes off, and nearly falling on the floor in the process. He tripped up a little but regained his balance with a smile, soon getting into the shower and hugging his mate. “missed you, haven’t seen ya in soo long.” he was in a goofy mood. Sans leaned back a little to look down at his mate and he booped his nose, “i didn’t take ya for a squirter red.”  
\---  
Red went exactly that, and looked down, “i’s been like five minutes ya goof,” he chuckled the mumbled, “i didn’t know i was.” scuffing his feet a little bit he leaned into his mate a bit to hide his face. He purred quietly, “fel’ really good.”   
\---  
Sans kissed his shy little mate, “i bet it did, ya had such a pretty look on your face too.” he said rubbing his mates back slowly. He looked around for the body wash afterwards and hummed, cleaning his mate sweetly, looking so happy. Sans felt his chest, purring, and blinked a little, “i’m feeling strange... good strange though i promise, like lighter.” he said, glancing up to look into his mates eyes.  
\---  
He continues to blush but looks back at his mate, “how do ya mean lighter?” he was curious what was different now from before, “like just happier?” he questioned, wishing those books had come by now. “can we look it up af’er?” he asked eagerly..  
\---  
Sans nodded, rubbing his chest a little bit, “feels kinda like my soul is beating faster… but not, i mean it’s not.” he hummed, “we’ll look it up on my phone after as ya suggested.” the feeling was slowly dying down though and Sans frowned a little, “it’s gone... “ he sighed softly.   
\---  
Red leaned p kissing his mate gently, “we’ll figure it out, maybe we can replicate it later.” he smiled softly, leaning into his mate he sighs, “i wanna cuddle still, we got carried away before.”  
\---  
“ya we did, didn’t we… little squirt.” Sans chuckled and pressed a little kiss to the top of his mates head. “will ya wash me up before we head out to cuddle and read love?” He handed his mate the soap and sponge.  
\---  
Red flushed again, taking the soap and sponge, he begins to gently run the sponge over his boyfriends flesh, purring. “a’ight, le’s get ya cleaned up an’ we can snuggle in yer bed for a bit.” he murmurs softly, kissing gently over his shoulder, neck, collar bone, and jaw. “Sound good love?”  
\---  
Sans nodded happy, “sounds perfect,” he mumbled, sighing and melting at the sweet touch. He let his boyfriend wash him up before they got out and dried off. Sans walked naked to go start the washer, telling his mate to get dressed and meet him in the observatory. He went into his own room, getting out his suitcase and rummaging through it a little to find something more comfortable to wear instead of sexy. Then, making sure his mate wasn’t in his room he wandered into there and got out one of his plugs, blushing as he took the time to put it in and get himself situated before he grabbed his phone and went to the observatory. 

He was purring lightly, already searching on his phone for what he was feeling earlier but looked up to see where his mate was laying, or sitting. Sans wagged his tail a little, Sans definition of ‘not sexy’ was a little wonky.  
\---  
Red had unsummoned his body, lounging across a beanbag chair in black boxers, sketch book in hand, tongue sticking out at he drew in the blue book. Looking up at the sound of his mates purr he drops his pencil at the sight of his mate in a beautiful two piece night wear. Eye lights travelling his form, “yer look amazin’” he purred, retrieving his pencil he looked at the phone in his hands, “find anythin’?”  
\---  
Sans beamed at the comment and walked over, “i was just about to look,” he cuddled up to his mate nuzzling into his side to glance at what his mate had been drawing after he hit the search button.   
\---  
Working on drawing of his cheeky mate from the night before ass up and teasing, he smirks when he catches him looking, “see why i couldn’ ‘elp maself.” he chuckled before looking at the phone.  
\---  
Sans blushed lightly but glanced up at his mate and smiled, giving his mate a light kiss before looking down at his phone as well. 

The first few answers weren’t too helpful, but Sans soon came across a pregnancy type of site for monsters in particular and he hummed, opening it up and looking through it, finding that it did explain what he was feeling earlier. It went on to say that carrying monsters who had soulings in the first trimester of their stage could experience different types of soul problems. That includes when the carrying mother is feeling extreme emotions, the souling they are carrying will feel parts of it and will react either positively or negatively. Positive being that the souling will start to flutter faster inside the carrying mother, as a soul itself will always beat, but with the mothers joy or elated feelings, the souling reacts back. However with elated negative feelings the souling will start to beat slower, making the mother feel nausea, panic, or crushing feelings. It is best for the carrying mother to stay calmer or more positive in the first trimester until the souling drops down. 

Sans reread it a few times, feeling over his boob where his soul was with wide eyes, tail wagging more. “red, shit, of fuck, i felt our baby!” he gasped out, eyes watering slightly with hearts inside of them.   
\---  
Looking up confused, he began to read the phone then smile, “ya felt our baby.” he purrs putting the sketchbook down he holds his mate snuggling into him. “‘m so ‘appy ya can feel it if yer in a good mood. kinda reminder i's dere while we can’ see it.” he mumbles, leaning up to kiss his mate lovingly before pulling away. Nuzzling deeper into his boyfriend and pushing his head to his favorite place to listen to Sans soul.  
\---  
Sans was beaming once again, tail going crazy over the fact and he pressed closer to his mate, kissing his skull all over as he listened in. A few moments later he was feeling it again and he closed his eyes, pressing his mate closer. There was a super light beating along with Sans’ soul, except it was beating faster than his own. Slowly he started to take in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down though he was still happy.  
\---  
Red purred slightly, tail starting to thump happily before he flinched as it hit the ground, “shit..” he groaned, thinking he sighed and got “i fergot to re-apply the cream.” he mumbled leaving the room to go get the cream. He growled, hating these stupid routines for care on his tail and pills, just ruining his very happy mood and hearing the small soul. He felt tears build up but he quickly wiped them away as he sat on the kitchen table applying the cream, begging his tail to get better. He finished applying it and threw the tub lightly across the room, it sliding to bounce off the counter. He wiped the tears that were forming quickly again, “why the fuck am i so emotional.” he growled out.  
\---  
Sans waited for his mate to come back, curling up in his beanbag and looking down at his phone. He sighed and texted his brother something, then went ahead to look through some more pregnancy websites, reading through some things that his doctor had told him, and some things that he didn't know as well.   
\---  
Red came back up, tail tucked away again, curling into his mates side and picking up his sketch book again, turning the page he stars to do some silly doodles and characters of his mate and his soul, with souling inside. He smiles softly at some of the stupid little drawings, trying to distract himself from his self depreciation again. Snuggling into his boyfriends flesh he purrs so slightly you can barely notice.

Glancing over he smiles, “any new information?” he asks while turning back to his page of silliness.   
\---  
Sans occasionally glanced over to see the drawings and doodles, smiling at them while he read. “yea a little, basically it's going ta suck for me when the baby drops. i mean, i'm excited for it, but it'll be painful.” Sans sighed, “after that i'll be more fatigued, achy, swelly.” he listed off and looked to his mate. “and later imma be making milk bubbs.” he winked and looked down at his boobs, “these bad boys will be the death of ya.” he chuckled and lifted up his phone to continue reading.

“other than that i guess there's a lot about what the baby is going ta go through, different changes all the way up ta birth.” Sans shuddered, kind of forgetting he was going to give birth eventually.  
\---  
He gives his mate a wicked grin, “d’ere are worst ways ta go ma love.” h purrs nuzzling his chest slightly. Looking at his belly under the thin material, “yer gunna be a beautiful momma, tha’ ne’er gunna change in ma eyes.” He purrs, thinking on how big his mates boobs are gunna get he licks his teeth, “so wha’s gunna happn wit’ da baby, cause uh we don’ ‘ave fleshy bits, unless its gunna be developed summoned.” he was genuinely curious.  
\---  
Sans sighed, rereading the page again and he frowned, “it doesn’t say, this is just in general, monsters who have to carry their soulings, doesn’t specifically say skeletons anywhere. we can ask gas whenever he comes around again.” Sans nuzzled into his mates side. “i would think the baby wouldn’t have a summoned body when they first come out... just baby bones.” he cooed a little at the thought.  
\---  
He hums, “yeah, i suppose, i’s gunna be so small.” he purrs softly trying to imagine their little baby bones, “hey how were you as a child, i recall bein’ called a biter, and hider.” he chuckled, “‘pparen’ly i would ‘ide in stupid places and fall asleep, d’en bite anyone who would move me.” He smirked, fingers trailing over his mates ecto tum without realizing he was doing it, he smiled softly, “bet ya were cute.”  
\---  
Sans chuckled softly, “well ya sounded like a nightmare. i fell asleep everywhere and anywhere i could, and i asked way too many questions. i‘m not sure if we have pictures somewhere of paps and i when we were little... haven’t gone through some of the shit we brought, that are now hidden away in the attic.” Sans said spookily, wiggling his fingers at his mate. He got comfy as his tummy was touched. “i remember i used to have this mini lab coat for playing scientist, i bet that’s up there too..” he smiled, “i almost never took that thing off until i grew out of it and begged to be bought another one.” he chuckled again.


	25. Chapter 25: Truth?

He smiles softly and chuckled, “sounds like nei’der of us changed much.” looking up to the glass ceiling he sighs, “it feels like we ‘ave been tog’ther ferever, can’ believe it’s only been 3 weeks.” he murmurs, “hmm i guess dat means yer already a week an half along right?” he tries to count the days.  
\---  
“mhmm, sounds right. i’m still not excited ta wake up ta vomiting one of these mornings.” he looked down at his mates hand on him and he kept his smile. He leaned his head on his mate after closing his eyes, setting his phone aside for now, “in fact, i’m going ta have a nap right now. maybe after we could try and find those pictures? i wanna show ya them.” he curled his tail around himself, some of it on his mates lap as well.  
\---  
He purred, “ya nap love, i’m gunna stay up for a bit.” he grabbed Sans phone and was texting his bro updates and to figure out what kind of freak out he had this time. Holding his mat close he stayed on the phone for awhile, looking over his own stuff on the phone, ‘does the sire have mood swings,’ and ‘anxiety meds causing depression,’ were his main interests. Sighing he realized he is definitely not the pregnancy that’s not supposed to be until later, and they are sympathetic mood swings to match the mates. After coming across a few things he puts the phone down, “ma new pills are causin’ ma anger to turn into mood swin’s, great.” he murmurs under his breath, so not to wake his mate. Sighing he curls around his mate and gently drapes his own tail around them as well before falling asleep himself.  
\---  
Sans napped on for a couple of hours, waking up eventually when he was hungry. Stretching out and looking down at his mate he smiled, kissing his mate lightly before getting up. Sans left the room quietly, going to the kitchen to make a sandwich for himself and bringing another to his sleeping mate with a bottle of mustard. He wasn’t sure how long his mate had been asleep, but he certainly wasn’t going to search the attic alone. So with a few kisses and gentle rubs he woke his sleepy boyfriend up. “reeed, i brought ya lunch..” he sang out quietly.  
\---  
Red cracked a socket and purred, “mmm, is it minty an’ blue?” he teases half asleep. Rubbing over his eyes he yawns, “i feel, be’der now that i napped,” he smiled looking at the sandwich and mustard he groaned, “yer spoilin me, this is almost as good as the other thing.” he chuckles, happily accepting his food. “i won’ let ya do dis once ‘m more stable with ma meds an’ baby bones has dropped.” he murmurs while eating.  
\---  
Sans grinned a little, rolling his eyes slightly, “well i’m glad you’re feeling better.” he said handing the food over and sitting down to eat his own food. “hmm what do ya think our baby bones is gonna like to eat?” Sans asked, “i’m gonna guess something sweet... like, maple syrup.” he snorted lightly. A random thought sure, but they had a tradition to uphold. 

“ya better not baby me when our baby bones drops, i’m serious about that.” he warned lightly, finishing up his sandwich and he purred lightly.  
\---  
He smirks, “dey will eat boobies, an’ dey are already very sweet.” her purrs, “but in all serious i’s gunna be somethin’ weird like mayo er mcchicken sauce.” he chuckles, shrugging, “but in all seriousness sugar tits, try an’ stop me from dotin’ on ya.” he winks, “sorry ta say, ‘m holdin back babe, don’ know if i will when dey are always visible.” finishing his sandwich he purrs, “when ‘m not workin’ ya will be dealin’ wit’ overprotective red.”  
\---  
Sans stuck out his tongue, blushing lightly but he set it aside for now and sighed, “oh yeah, if ya say so. now drink your mustard and lets go, momma sansy’s got some stuff ta show ya.” he stood again, tail curling around his mates wrist and pulling him up. 

He was pumped up to go through the dusty attic for once, it must’ve been a few years since he last went in there, and he wasn’t sure if his bro ever step foot in there except for when they had officially moved in. It was more of his space than his brothers.  
\---  
Red grabbed his mustard and was dragged along for a moment, before he turned his wrist slightly to hold and caress the appendage. “yer gettin’ better wit’ dis.” he purred as he gulped his mustard down. Following his mate to the attic, he was curious what mysteries the attic would share with red about Sans’ past.  
\---  
“it’s cause i keep practicing, i can’t grab my phone er close doors without hurting myself, but i can at least get it around you.” he smiled. He pulled his mate along, taking them down one of the end hallways and reached up to bring down a ladder, just barely reaching it as he stretched out on his tiptoes. “heh, i can actually reach it this time, last time i had to get on a chair to pull it down.” he said, looking up at the dark hole in the ceiling now. With a bit of nervousness he started to climb up it, searching around for the light afterwards while his mate came up. 

When the light was turned on Sans winced a little at the dusty and cobwebbed sight of the attic. Boxes were stacked randomly, some with labels, others without, all tossed about. Some of his things he barely recognized were on the ground, and Sans rubbed his arm at the sight of some of his things being torn up entirely. Shredded papers, pages torn out of books, and broken metal parts on the floor rusted with age. “sorry for the mess… i forgot i kinda…” he trailed off.  
\---  
Red looked around and nodded, “its a’ight love, it's an attic, if it were clean i would assume it was paps'.” he smiled and looked at Sans, “what's up love?” He asked, cautiously touching his hand to his loves cheek and looked in his eye lights, “do ya wanna go back down?”  
\---  
He thought about it for a second, just going back down and forgetting it happened. In the end Sans shook his head, “could you help me clean it up a little?” he asked softly, looking down at the ground. “i don’t want ta leave it like this.” He held onto Red’s hand gently, squeezing it a little as he leaned into the hand on his cheek. He felt quite sentimental about most of the things in here, and looking back to the mess, he regretted shredding up some of his things.  
\---  
He nodded, “go grab some garbage bags and cleanin’ stuff, like a broom. i'll start pickin’ stuff up an’ movin’ de metal out of de way,” he smiled, kissing his gently, returning the squeeze before turning to look at the room, moving the metal to a corner out of the way.  
\---  
Sans went back down, soon coming back with the garbage bags and brook as requested of him, along with his phone and dustpan. He played them some of Red’s favorite music as he started to clean, bagging up the larger pieces of garbage and humming along to the toons, looking solemnly at what he was tossing away. When he finished that he got some cobwebs that were around, glancing at his mate when he caught a spider, daddy long legs, and he slowly went over to his mate. “red, i think i hurt my hand, come look...” he had his hand closed, fake wincing as he took a few steps over to his mate.  
\---  
Red groaned, “really love, already.” he turns to grab and inspect his mates hand looking concerned, “how bad is it love.” he asked stepping away from the rusted metal pile to see if they need to stop.  
\---  
Sans shrugged, “i dunno take a look yourself,” he opened his palm when red grabbed it and grinned as the spider ran free up his mates hand and arm.  
\---  
Red shrieked as the spider ran up him, immediately flailing around like an idiot, knocking it off. Crouching down with his head in his knees he sniffles slightly, tears welling up fast, “don’ do ‘dat.” he whispers. Arms going over his head, and tail tuck firmly between his legs he whimpers softly.  
\---  
“red?” Sans smile faded as soon as he saw his mate tearing up and he stepped forward immediately, “are ya ok? it was just a daddy long legs, they won’t hurt ya.” he said softly. He flinched back when hearing his mate whimper and he decided to wrap his arms around the other, shushing him softly, “hey, hey now, it’s ok bubbs.” he murmured, instantly feeling bad. “why are ya so scared of spiders love?...” he thought for a moment and his soul sank slightly, “was it muffet?” he hadn’t seen the greedy woman since he left the underground. He had forgotten about her, but he had never been scared of spiders or of her before.  
\---  
Red sniffled and leaned into his mate carefully, “ma muffet was cruel,” he muttered, “if ya ever owed her anythin’ she would send her spiders ta hunt ya down, dey would paralyze ya where ya stood until ya are taken back ta her warehouse. da unlucky ones were fed to cupcake, de spider pet monster she had dat was almost 8 feet tall.” he tucked his face into his mate for comfort, “she kep’ sendin’ here spiders af’er us cause we wouldn’ work fer her.” he whimpered, “i ‘ave been paralyzed before, by a single spider in my bed before, an’ from a swarm at ma station.” he ends up crying now. Tail moving to wrap around his mates leg for reassurance that he is right there.  
\---  
Sans growled and brought his mate over to the corner of the room and sat against the wall with his mate on his lap. “fuck bubbs, i’m sorry, i didn’t know that happened… i won’t do it again i promise..” he whispered, rocking his mate a little, nuzzling his skull lightly. Sans kept his hands on his mate and continued to rub his back and sides slowly, “your muffet can’t get ya here, and my own hasn’t been seen here in awhile, last i heard she moved ta italy. so none of her own spiders are here. we’re going to be okay, look at me bubbs, ya trust me right?” he gently lifted his mates head to look at him, “i wouldn’t let anyone take ya from me, spider or not… if you want you can go back downstairs or you can stay here and i’ll deal with the rest of them bugs.”  
\---  
Nodding as he heard about the resident Muffet and everything else, he sniffles, “i know, i’s no’ yr fault. i trust ya love.” he looks in his eyes and smiles softy, “course i trust ya, but i'm gunna stay up ‘ere, ya can deal with bugs and i'll tidy all yer stuff into more organized system.” he says softly, rubbing his eyes, suddenly looking very young with his tears and far showing. “‘m sorry fer reactin’ like dat.” H nuzzles under his mates chin carefully.  
\---  
Sans rumbled lightly and kissed his mates head, eyes softening up when seeing the smaller in tears. He kissed them away and hugged his mate tighter. “let’s just sit for a couple more minutes, there’s no rush. i just wanna hold ya for now..” he murmured. “ya got no need ta apologize either bubbs, you’ve been through a lot i know, it’s not fair either, but it’s life for us… just gotta keep looking up, we have a baby on the way, i’ve got such a beautiful mate on my lap who loves me as much as i love them, and i wouldn’t change that for the world.” he whispered, kissing his little mate and curling his tail around the other. He was a bit curious if they were the same age or not, having not asked or gotten an answer. He was wondering what was also making his mate so emotional, surely it couldn’t just be because of the spider…  
\---  
He sighed slightly, sniffling the last of his tears away before curling up and purring softly in his mates arms. His hand found the tail and began to fidget with the bones gently, rolling it carefully, his own around his mates ankle still. He leaned into the kiss and hummed at him quietly. “yer da bes’ mate i could ask fer.” he whispered, curling more to be smaller in his hold.  
\---  
Sans cooed and kissed his mates head again, “and i wish i met ya sooner my love.” he whispered. His arms stayed around his mate, slowly kissing him and holding onto him as is he were fragile. “ya make me so happy, so loved, and you’re so strong… ya must’ve been really young when ya went through the rift huh..” he tested the waters, his little mate must’ve been smaller back then, more scared though he had to put on a tough act. He kissed the smaller again, purring to him and touching his cheek, “i hope our baby turns out ta be as strong willed as you one day.”  
\---  
He nods, “i was thir’deen when da rif’ open’, ma bro was ten.” he rubbed his eyes slightly, “we were pre’dy young. but we were alone in our universe anyway, we didn’t have to survive when we got ‘ere we got a bit of ‘elp.” he purred into the kisses, “i wan’ our baby ta be like ya, sweet an’ carin’.” he murmurs, kissing more before pulling away, “we should get ta cleanin’ lo’s a boxes ta move.”  
\---  
Sans’ eyes widened a little and he looked down at his little mate. “you’re just a baby yourself, what are you going on about?” He tightened his grip on his mate, “red, bubbs, ya were too young ta go through something like that, fuck...” he whined, nuzzling his face into his mate. It didn’t matter to him that Red might of come from a place of dangers, and was already used to surviving. He had still only been a kid. “ya ain’t moving yet mister, what ya just told me changes some of the stories ya have told me as well.” he pouted, mainly he was coming to terms with how old Razz might of been to break up with his mate at such a young age. It made him less jealous, and more sorry that his mate went through something serious at a young age. “how old are the others exactly?”  
\---  
Red snuggles into his mate but flinches, “wha’ ya mean i'm still a baby,” he grumbled slightly. Looking up at Sans he furrows his brow, “uh.. slim is 26 he was da legal adult to watch us, dat way we could leave da center, den razz is 23, blue and honey are twins also 23.” he looks confused, “i'm not dat much younger den dem.” he pouts slightly, “how old are ya an’ paps?” he asks curiously.  
\---  
Sans grumbled a little, “apparently the oldest. paps is 29, i’m 32 ya lil runt.” he huffed, blushing. “i’m so old…” Sans leaned back against the wall, turning his head away. Sans got quiet all of a sudden, realizing his mate had only just been starting life, allowed to drink legally and shit, and now he’s tied the other down with a kid. He felt like garbage for doing so, even if it wasn’t on purpose. He could’ve been more responsible for the both of them.  
\---  
Red smirked, “yer a cougar,” he shrugged, “so what, doesn’ mean anythin’ i’s just a number.” he looked at his mate, concerned, getting quiet he whispers, “do you not like me cause ‘m eleven years younger den ya?” watching his quiet mate made him nervous, “i ‘ave been raising my bro long before we came ‘ere, i grew up a lon’ time ago. i'm no’ gunna screw up.” he had tears in his eyes again, “i wan’ed dis, are ya disgustd with how young i am. would ya ‘ave stayed away if ya knew before?” he asked in fear, pulling away slightly.  
\---  
Sans looked back immediately, shaking his head, “no,no, never, i wouldn’t of stayed away from ya red. i would of been more careful though, you’re still young an starting your life ya know… i feel like i’ve chained ya down.” Sans was tearing up a bit now as well, pulling his mate back to his chest. “i’m selfish, and i love ya, ain’t nothing going ta change about that, but, are ya happy with this? are ya happy ta be mine and raise a kiddo?” he sniffled, even if his mate said he wasn’t happy, Sans didn’t think he would let his mate go anyway. He really was selfish.  
\---  
Red deadpanned his mate, “i started ma life at six years old, i have a breedin’ an’ pregnancy kink, i was addicted ta pills at 13, i work triple shifts at a garage, i ‘ave been in an abusive relationship, graduate college, an’ ya show up, i'm now being cared for, workin’ less, with a kid on da way. i'm fuckin’ over da moon.” he leans into his mate and kissing him soundly, tongue flicking out to the others teeth, begging for entrance.  
\---  
Sans squeaked a bit, but melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting his mouth fall open. He tugged on his mates shirt and sniffled a little, still trying to sort out what his mate had said, and when he did his tail started up, whacking them both a little as it wagged. He couldn’t deny that he was proud of how far his mate had come, proud at how strong he was, and that he chose to trust in Sans. The larger startled to purr, stuttering and sniffling through it though his mood lifted up a little. “i love ya red, an i will always love ya, even if i’m being a butt, or if i’m quieter, we’re both working through some things, but at least i know ya got my back, and i’ve got yours.” he planted his head into his mates neck, giving it small kisses.  
\---  
He purred at the kisses and nodded, “love you,” he murmured, “but can we clean now, otherwise ‘m leavin’ da spider infested place.” he spoke softly, there’s a lot he still hasn’t told his mate and possibly never will but at least they know some small stuff now, like his mate is a MILF. purring he nuzzled softly before pulling away, looking down at his understandably larger mate. Holding his hand out to help him up from the floor.  
\---  
Sans stood, thanking his mate with a little kiss on the head, “we’ve had one too many crying sessions this week.” he sighed, rubbing his eyes but there was a light smile on his face. He sighed when looking around and eventually got back to helping clean and getting all the spiders and webs the fuck out of there. It understandably took awhile, Sans phone died along the way but eventually everything was back in order and there was quite a few bags of garbage to take out. Sans had found one of his boxes with the photos and some of his stuff from when he was little and he helped take them down to look through them and then helped take the garbage out. He closed up the attic when they were done and went to go plug his phone in, before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch with a groan, sore to the max.  
\---  
Red sighed, not really feeling much of it due to his workouts, he flops on top of his mate and purrs softly, nuzzling into his chest again. “yer perfec’ pillow.” he murmurs softly, “perfec’ fer my three cryin’ fits today.” Closing his eyes he focuses on the sound, tail swaying as he gently runs his hands up and down his mates skin before getting an idea, “roll o’er.” he pushed himself up so his mate can roll over for him.  
\---  
Sans hummed, “why ya crying so much bubbs?” he mumbled out while turning over as asked. He nuzzled his face into one of the couch pillows and kept his arms at his side. “i might nap like this.” he chuckled.  
\---  
Red sat down on his bum after summoning his female form to cushion himself, leaning over he starts to knead and rub his mates ecto shoulders, “from wha’ i read, i’s cause i suddenly stopped and changed my meds. er i’s a reaction, but only time will tell, should know by da time gas comes round again, he may jus’ have ta adjust ma dose.” he murmured, “i'm gettin’ angry ‘den start blamin’ myself an’ end up cryin’.” he rubbed down his spines, working out the tension easily, having had it done so many times himself. “yer can nap if yer wan’ i won’ stop ya.” he smiled softly.  
\---  
Sans hummed and nodded, listening quietly, moaning lightly and wiggling his butt lightly as his mate massaged him slowly. “we’ll ask gas then...” he mumbled out. His purring slowly died down as he fell to sleep with the warm touches on his summoned body.  
\---  
Red smiled softly, rubbing a little more but gently so he won't be stiff when he wake’s up before getting off his mate and heading to the gym, switching forms as he went. In only shorts again he began his workout, feeling a bit weird starting without the rage driving him but he got going and it was like any other time, distracting, straining and just what he needed to relax.  
\---  
Sans tossed and turned on the couch when his mates warmth left. He grumbled lightly in his sleep and eventually woke up, falling onto the floor with a groan. He curled up on the floor and looked around for his blanket, reaching out for it with his tail, and for once managing to bring it over. Sans wrapped the blanket around himself and sat up, wondering where his mate had gone, but figured he wouldn’t of wandered off too far. 

He left to his bedroom, checking his phone to see if his brother ever answered, and smiling slightly when he did. He sat on his bed and called his brother up, chatting for awhile while in the ever growing darkness of his room, planning for Papyrus to come in after his job the day after the next. He waggled his tail a little and said he loved him and would see him soon before hanging up and sighing happily.  
\---  
Red finished his workout and heads over to the bathroom to shower, washing up he yawned, remembering he has no blankets, went to Sans room, naked. Climbing into his bed and humming, “hi love.” he said softly, curling up into the soft warm blankets and fluffy pillows. “who were ya talkin' ta?” He asked tiredly.  
\---  
Sans hummed and smiled at his mate, “was talking ta paps, he’s coming over day after tomorrow with the books.” he leaned over and kissed his mate sweetly. “what are ya wanting ta do tomorrow?” he asked, wrapping an arm around the other, cuddling him close.  
\---  
Sighing he snuggles up, “i dunno, take a break from fuckin’.” he murmured. He purred, “what ya wanna do?” he asks with a yawn, fighting to stay awake. He pressed himself fully against his mate, ecto flesh seeking the warmth of his boyfriends. “maybe we can go ta da art store, need a canvas.” he mumbled.  
\---  
“art store?” he hummed, and nodded, “i’ll go ta the art store with ya. ya paint too?” he asked, rubbing along his back. He wrapped his tail around his mate and kept him warm, loving him up and kissing his skull sweetly. “what else do ya like ta do, ya use any other mediums?” he asked, purring away.  
\---  
He nods, “i crochet, pencil crayon, and i can sew a bit.” he purred in the warmth, “i paint sometimes, i’s a bit harder.” his tail thumped softly, before wrapping around Sans leg to keep hold of him. “o’der den dat i work out, a lot an’ used to do archery.” he whispered. Eyes closing he hummed softly falling asleep.  
\---  
“wow bubbs, i’d love ta see some more of your work..” Sans smiled when his mate fell asleep and he stayed still, just watching after the other. It was quiet and peaceful that evening, especially since they were in each others arms. Sans only got up when he checked the time to see that they needed their dinner and his mate needed to put on just a little more cream. Sans grazed the others tail slowly, looking over it as best as he could to see how well it was healing up.  
\---  
His tail was still cracked, but the bruising had all faded and the infection was completely gone, he was using it more, just a dull enough ache he didn’t notice it. Red continued to sleep, tail gripping his mate a little tighter, he purred softly at the small touches. It still needed work being only two days out of the five-ish the doctor said. His muscles moving as he gripped is mates shirts slightly in his sleep.  
\---  
The larger smiled and ran his fingers over his mates muscles next before finally getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen. He purred as he cooked them dinner, hotdogs. He boiled the ‘dogs and went off to find the cream and mustard that had been discarded, setting that into the fridge. It was a little while before they were done, but he managed to cook that and set the table before going to wake up his mate, turning on the light and shaking him slightly.  
\---  
Red groaned, “sleeeeeep,” he tried roll over but hit the wall and sighed, opening his eyes with a pout, “my dream ‘ad pie.” he pushed himself up, “can i ‘ave pie.” he chuckled looking at his mate, holding his arms up for uppies.  
\---  
“i’m not sure if we have stuff for pie bubbs, would ya like to make cookies though? we do have stuff for that.” he picked his little mate up and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around his mate to hold him up, “do ya want chocolate chip cookies or peanut butter?” he asked cooing at his sleepy boyfriend, walking out of the room. “i made hotdogs for dinner too, so we can make those sweets afterwards, bubbs.” he purred, soon setting his mate down in a chair and going to the fridge to get the mustard and ketchup out.  
\---  
He nodded, “chocolate cookies.” he smiled at his mate and grabbed mustard dumping a huge amount on his hotdog and beginning to messily eat his wiener. Purring happily, “yer really are da best mate.” he smiles tail wagging happily behind him along the floor. “i could ‘ave yer pie.” he chuckled softly, slowly waking up now that he is eating.  
\---  
Sans chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes again, “oh yeah? ya were the one that said we should take a small break from sex love. it’s alright though, ya can have all the cuddles ya want from me.” Sans dumped quite a bit of ketchup on his own hot dogs and ate with a smile. “tomorrow after we go to the art store do ya want ta go ta the park? might be nice ta just wander around the park a little.” he hummed, blushing and wagging his own tail. 

He finished his food quickly, doing the dishes after. “bubbs can ya get a spoon and a big bowl so we can mix the cookie mix together?”  
\---  
Red got out of his chair and started to find the mixing bowl, tail automatically to where the spoons are kept, opening the drawer slowly as it strained a little bit, he grabbed both items and sat on the counter looking cheeky. “wha’ nex’ boss?” he chuckled softly.  
\---  
“now we need the milk, eggs and cookie box, but oooh, what’s this?” Sans dried his hands after doing the dishes and opened up a cupboard to show that the cookie box was the farthest out of reach. “i think ya can handle the milk and eggs bubbs, i don’t want ya ta strain yourself while trying ta reach for the cookie box.” he purred, grinning to himself, teasing his little mate.  
\---  
He growled slightly getting off the counter and swatting his ass with his tail while walking to the fridge, “watch it babe, ya don’t wanna rile me up.” he looks at the cupboard and ignores the box now, grabbing vanilla extract instead and chocolate chips. Flashing a grin at his mate, “my cripple tail can't lift such a weight, yer could get it fer me with yers right.” Teasing right back.  
\---  
Sans pouted and looked up at the box and then down to his tail, “i can try bubbs..” he replied, reaching up for the cookie box with said tail, only to have the box be moved forward and land in front of him on the counter, tipped over. He shrugged, “close enough and i can still reach it.” he chuckled, grabbing the box and a measuring cup. He started measuring out the mix and put that in the bowl first.  
\---  
Red stuck his tongue out, popping back on the counter he measures out the milk pouring it into the bowl, while putting in the spoon to be mixed. Looking at his mate he leaned over and kissed his cheek, “it still hur’s a little, de drawer was a little hard on it.” he murmurs, “don’ tease me ‘bout it, i rely on ma tail more dan i show.” Caressing his mates cheek he turns and begins filling the measuring cup with water, his tail grabbing the vanilla to pass to his mate.  
\---  
“i wasn’t making fun of your tail bubbs, i was making fun of your height. my lil mate. you’re too cute.” he kissed his mate softly and then started to mix the ingredients together, after cracking the egg in as well and adding the water. “do ya still want chocolate chips in it bubbs?” he asked, turning to lift his mate and put him on the counter next to the mix, booping his nose.  
\---  
He purrs opening the bag of chocolate chips, dumping some into the mix, before dumping a few into his mouth and grinning, “dat should be good.” he picks one out of the bag holding it to his mate. “wan’ one.” he says around his melted chocolate chips that he is working on swallowing. Tail swaying happily again, “ma ‘eight isn’ dat bad, i could be blue berries ‘eight an’ not reach anythin’. den i couldn’ make you grilled cheeses.” he smirks purring away, next to cookie dough eating chocolate chips.  
\---  
Sans giggled lightly, letting his mate feed him a chocolate chip, tongue lapping at the others fingers before he pulled away and went to go get a pan, “naw, your height is perfect, why are the other berries so small compared ta ya? even though they’re older than you..” he hummed. He managed to get the cookie dough onto the pan after spraying it and he let his mate lick the spoon, preheating the oven and washing his hands after. 

Sans got the cream and managed to apply it to his mates tail after.  
\---  
Red licked the spoon while his mate attended his tail, “i dunno, i thin’ it had somethin’ ta do wit’ der paren’s. bu’ slim and honey are da talles’ so maybe dey got da shor’ end o’ da stick.” he chuckles and watched his mate softly, “yer da biggest sans, almost bigger dan my bro, if it were age i woul’ pro’lly out grow ya.” he smirks, “den wha’ would ya do?”  
\---  
“dunno, i’d probably still be pregnant though.” Sans snorted lightly, chuckling, pausing slightly when thinking about something. “hey bubbs, ya remember your dad?” he asked, cleaning his hands again after touching the cream and he came over to his mate, putting hands on either side of him. “i don’t remember, paps and i got into a bit of an accident when we were younger. can’t remember anything before i was like.. five er six.” he sighed.  
\---  
Red looked down, “i do, i was ‘bout five when he left us, dedicated to his work he didn’ wan’ us ta burden him, so he tossed me an’ edge inta de snow, thinking de cold would kill us.” he shrugged, “i was glad when i found out he was executed for treason two years la’er.” he smiled, “but hey we were foun’ an’ saved by... my grillb’s.” He smirks a little strained, “if i ou’ grow ya by age ya probably still will be ya, maybe quite a few in as well.” he chuckles, “we are gunna have ta figure ou’ a be’der birth control after dis one er yer gunna be constan’ly pregnan’.”  
\---  
Sans wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him in close, “that’s horrible, why would anyone ever do that to innocent children…” Sans grip on his mate tightened and glanced down, “i’m still pissed asgore got away with it…” he mumbled under his breath. 

Sans rolled his eyes a little, “we’ve got a while to worry about birth control, so we can ask gas if he’s got any safe solutions.” he perked up slightly when hearing a beep from the oven and he pulled away to go put the cookies in and set a timer.  
\---  
He chuckled, “love my world was kill er be killed, yer gunna brea’ ma back if ya squeeze me fer every li’l bad thin’.” he smiled softly, “i apprecia’e yer care but, i’s in da pas’ an’ we aren’ d’ere anymore, as lon’ as no one tries ta put us back we’re good.” 

Watching his mate put the cookies in he raised a brow bone, “so yer no’ wan’in’ to top again?” he asked curiously, “cause yer still able ta knock me up even if yer pregnan’.” He though fer a moment, “soul bondin’ leads ta pregnancy also I think, so tha’ll wai’.” he started muttering to himself going over the specifics in his head he remembered about soul bonding and if possible while pregnant any ways.  
\---  
Sans gave his mate a funny look, “bubbs i’ll top anytime, don’t ya think i won’t.” he smiled, walking back over, “and you’re right, i just keep forgetting your world is like that, i’m glad you’re safe in my arms, soon to be eating cookies.” he smiled. “i’m wanting some kisses though, think i can steal a few from ya?” he blinked adorably at his mate, rubbing his sides soothingly. He would have to look up soul bonding some other time, perhaps they could do it when the baby dropped? Or later, but he wasn’t sure on specifics enough to really make a decision about it.  
\---  
Looking at his mate he rumbles a deep purr, “i’m gunna hold ya too dat.” he shifts a bit closer to his mate to be more pressed against him smiling, “ya can steal kisses whenever ya wan’, where ever ya wan’.” he smiled, still purring, “take wha’ ya wan’.” he murmurs softly against the others skull, so close the breath he takes when he says it caresses Sans’ own teeth.  
\---  
“i’ll hold ya ta that.” He grinned, kissing his mate finally, happily rubbing up against his sides. The room was starting to smell absolutely delicious as they kissed and cookies baked. Sans lifted his mate off the counter, making the other wrap his legs around him as they went into the living room, Sans having plopped down onto the couch. He groaned lightly into the kiss, cheeks turning faint blue but his touches stayed above the ribs and the kiss didn’t get too heated.  
\---  
He happily clung to his mate, purring and gasping into the kiss slightly at the gentle touches. “i love ya,” he murmured in between kissing and breathing. Keeping himself wrapped around his mate, even wrapping his tail around his thigh. “i’ll gladly keep dat promise.” he purrs kissing his mate again, tongue exploring his mates mouth, teasing his own tongue.


	26. Chapter 26: Punishment Game

Sans purred back, leaning back against the couch and leading his mate along the kiss, moaning lightly at the slight cinnamon hint of taste he was getting from it. He tried to pull away slightly to tell the smaller that he loved him too but got caught up in the kiss, lightly sucking on the others tongue. His tail was thumping against the couch, not wanting to pin his mate to his lap as the cookies would be done soon and he didn’t think that he would ever want to get up if he had his mate that close.  
\---  
He groaned when his mate sucked on his tongue, the minty flavor sticking close the whole time, he shifted slightly, pulling away slightly, “we are really bad at abstaining.” he groaned looking at his mates face carefully, “we in yer bed tanigh’?” he asked softly. Purring the question, a small smile on his face as he smelled the cookies. “i can wai’ in der till da cookies er done, den ya kiss me to da taste of chocolate chip.” he smirked a little.  
\---  
“yes and yum, can’t wait.” he chuckled softly, “i promise, we’re only cuddling in bed tonight bubbs. some warm pjs, put on a movie, and let me drool all over your skull while i sleep.” he teased smiling. “ya can use me as a pillow all night if ya want.” he purred lightly before remembering. “should we have some supplements in our tea before we doze off? or do ya think you’re good and we should save it?” he asked.  
\---  
He tried to calculate, workout, tears and orgasms and nodded, “probably a good idea.” he mumbled slightly, “too much magic taday.” He stood up and smirked, “i'll find some clothes ta put on. fer once.” He purred and turned to head up to his own room looking through his own clothes to find something suitable.  
\---  
Sans watched that magical booty walk away and he purred, standing up to go check on the cookies while his mate got dressed and he made the tea for them, some peppermint tea, and magic supplements. When the cookies were finally done he pulled them out and let them cool down for a bit, looking out the window and waiting for his mate to return.  
\---  
Coming back down he was in black satin shorts that had a heart on the crotch and a red bralette on, his female form holding everything in place, he was blushing tail nervously between his legs. “how er da cookies comin’” he murmured shyly from his spot in the door frame. He was looking at the floor hands again fiddling with his tail.  
\---  
Sans looked towards his mate and he froze up momentarily, blushing now as he looked his mate over, purr heard from across the room. “they’re cooling off bubbs…” he walked over slowly, hands on his mates waist. “you’re making it hard ta abstain ya know..” he licked up his mates neck, pinning him against the door frame with a light growl. “you’re so hot red…”  
\---  
He gasps and purrs, gripping his mates shoulders and exposing his neck, “‘m sorry, should i change.” he murmurs softly, loving this side of his mate. He is lucky he didn’t know about this side before, or he would have been pregnant himself on day one. “fergo’ i ‘ad it.” he purred out arching into his mates chest slightly.  
\---  
“ya change and i’m the one getting undressed ya got it.” he tilted his mates head up to look at him, swiping his tongue across the others teeth, before looking down at the heart on his mates satin shorts, rumbling loudly now. His tail flicking back and forth. He groaned suddenly, “now i feel like a cougar.” he stuck his tongue out at his mate playfully. “let’s get those cookies before i find myself eating something better. the tea is done too, on the counter over there.” he slowly pulled away, squeezing his mates ass before wandering over to the cookies.  
\---  
Red groaned in response, “got it, milf.” he murmured, leaning against the frame slightly dazed, “that a direction to da tea or a demand love.” he responded walking to the counter, tail swaying with his hips. Leaning over the counter he moves from one foot to the other, rocking his hips slightly before grabbing a tea and sitting at the table taking a sip. “than’s momma.” he purred before having another sip.  
\---  
Sans was having a hard time keeping his cool, taking a big bite out of one of the cookies as he shifted from side to side, watching his mate do so was driving him up the walls. “bubbs, please, you’re killing me, ya lil twink.” he said between bites, eyes never trailing far from his mate. He ended up eating three cookies before going over to down his tea and lift up his mate, setting him on the counter again as he handed him a cookie. “eat up and then we’re going ta bed.” he grumbled.  
\---  
Red smiled innocently, leaning forward and grabbing it gentle with his teeth, then slowly sitting up and pulling the cookie into his mouth with his tongue. “mmm than’s love, d’er delicious.” He smirks licking over his teeth, he grabs another cookie, eating it fairly quickly, before grabbing a last one and eating it in a few bites. Finishing off his tea he puts the cup down and stretches his arms up over his head and yawning. “‘m ready fer bed.” he purred at his mate.  
\---  
Sans sipped on the rest of his own tea, watching his mates every move before putting his cup on the counter and picking the smaller up. He kissed his mate lightly, grumbling slightly and pouting, “damnit red…” he mumbled under his breath. Sans sighed, nuzzling the others skull, walking back to his bedroom as he did. He blushed as he laid the other in bed, looking him over again, trailing his hands down his mates sides and pressing a few kisses over his bralette. “i’m going to ravage ya later on, and ya aren’t stopping me then, ya got it?” he purred out. He covered them up with a blanket, reaching and leaning over his mate for the remote, boobs grazing his mates face before he pulled back and turned on the tv, finding something for them to watch.  
\---  
He gave a fake gasp, “an’ take ma innocence?” he batted his lids and smiled, “why wha’ would our bro’ders say?” he tease. Licking the breast that got pressed to his face quickly, before snuggling into his chest and watching the tv. His purring starting up, he drapes a leg over his mates and fingers lightly trace over the others magic, play every bit the part of a sweet innocent girl friend. “wha’ we gunna watch?” he asked with a slight lilt to his voice, raising it to be more feminine.  
\---  
Sans looked down at his mate, rolling his eyes, and slightly flustered but grinning, “revenge of the bridesmaids, unless my bubbs just wants ta go ta sleep?” he rested his hand right above his mates ass. “ya had an awful long day babe, do ya want momma ta turn off the tv so ya can sleep instead?” he asked, not planning to get any sleep done with his little minx attached to him.  
\---  
Red smirked, “i dunno, soun’s like a good show,” he nuzzled in more, “maybe we shoul’ watch it.” he smiled. Glancing up at his mate, “sweet cuddles an’ a movie could be perfec’.” he kisses the boob beneath him lightly, ‘shifting’ his hips slightly, pressing himself fully along Sans side.  
\---  
Sans growled lowly, wanting, he stared down his mate and put on the movie without another word. His hands stayed on his mate the whole time, touching him, exploring him slowly, back, belly and thighs. He slowly moved them around so his mate laid on top of him, face between his cleavage as he started to massage his mates ass. Purr starting up slowly as he continued to look down at his mate, hands dipping under the shorts to massage at the flesh. He couldn’t focus on the movie even if he tried.  
\---  
Red chuckled softly and nipped at his mates cleavage before looking up, “i see da whole no sex thin’ is goin’ well.” purring gently at the touches. He smiles sweetly and kisses his mate softly, “yer seem distracted er ya okay?” he asks as his legs shift to put one thigh between his mates and the other next to his waist, effectively spreading him slightly and pressing himself to the others hip. “shoul’ i sleep in ma room so ya ge’ some rest.” he purrs a little deeper.  
\---  
Sans squeezed his mates ass, not looking too pleased at the situation. “you’re not leaving this room tonight.” he pulled his mate back down, groaning slightly. “i’m not having sex with ya, i’m just touching my lil bubs. let me enjoy this alright?” he purred back, one hand trailing to keep a hold on the others waist. “watch the movie with me, i’m not going any further than this.”  
\---  
He nodded and purred, leaning his head back on his mates chest, humming softly at the touches. He looks back to the screen, “good… gotta keep ma innocence.” he chuckled softly before nuzzling in, listening to the soul beat while watching the movie. Fingers moving slowly over his flesh once again.  
\---  
Sans let out a light huff, tail circling around his not at all innocent mate. He got through most of the movie, eyes drooping when getting near the end. He started to drift off, comfortable there in the bed with his warm mate on top of him. Sans lightly pressed a few sleep kisses to his boyfriend, whispering an ‘i love ya’ before falling asleep.  
\---  
Red smiled, “i love ya too dork.” he murmured before curling up on his mate, tucking the blanket close and purred. Feeling warm and comfortable he begin to doze off as well, the movie finishing after he drifted off, cycling through trailers until it auto turned off. His tail thumping slightly to the sound of his mates soul while he slept.  
\---  
The rest of the night was quiet, a little chilly though, as the blanket fell off of them during the night with some shifting around from Sans’ side and some waking up only to fall back asleep. Otherwise he slept till late in the morning, curled up and tail wrapped around him, shivering a little. Sans groaned softly, placing a pillow over his body for some warmth. “‘y’s it sooo cold…” he mumbled.  
\---  
Red wakes up, no longer on top of his mate, due to being shifted, leaning into his side curled up quite small. He was still purring but sat up slightly and stretched, arms reaching all the way up he groaned, “don’ know love.” he murmurs, kicking his leg over to straddle his mate momentarily, “ya wan’ cocoa baby?” he asks in a husky purr, leaning forward over the pillow to kiss his mate sweetly, “an’ pancakes er waffles.”  
\---  
“cocoa please...” he hummed, thinking slowly for a moment and cracking an eye open to kiss back lightly, “and pancakes, love your pancakes.” he said sounding happier about warmer food. “can ya hand me the blanket? wanna sleep in a lil’ more...” he asked, reaching up to gently touch his mates cheekbone.  
\---  
He chuckled and kissed him once more, “sure momma,” he purred, climbing off his mate and grabbing the blanket from the floor, tucking it around him and smiling, “ya wanna eat in bed?” he asks as he walks too the door, swaying his hips less than before but still noticeably, pausing to wait for the answer.  
\---  
“mhmm thank ya bubbs,” Sans smiled, keeping his eye cracked to watch his mate leave. He had a cute small smile on his face, and he sighed when his mate was finally out of sight. Sans curled up a little more in bed and tugged his blanket to his chest, groaning lightly, he wondered if he somehow left the air conditioning on, though he couldn’t recall turning it on the past few days. He buried his face into a pillow, figuring it was a problem for another time, and for now he would stay warm under the covers.  
\---  
After cooking he came back to the room with two servings and two cocoas up to the room. Looking at his mate he frowns, putting the stuff down to sit next to him, “ya okay love?” he asks quietly, kissing his skull lightly, “i brough’ food and cocoa, ders a cookie too.” he smiles, sitting next to him back against the wall, grabbing a plate to hand to his mate and a mug.  
\---  
Sans shook his head slightly, “i’ll be fine, just jittery and cold… is the window open bubbs?” he sat up slowly, tum rumbling at the smell of food. 

He groaned softly, “looks so good...” he purred out. Sans turned his mates head and kissed him sweetly. “thank ya for the food, you’re the best cook.” he smiled, sitting back against the wall, leaning on the smaller happily as he started to eat.  
\---  
Red shook his head, “window is closed babe.” he responded returning the kiss and smiling, “maybe we shoul’ stay in taday? i can keep ya warm, wrap ya in fluffy blankets an’ we can movie marathon er somethin’.” Eating his own food of pancakes with strawberries and some whipped cream he purrs softly, “we can do da park an shop tomorrow er somethin.” not totally unopposed to a day curled up in pjs and eating.  
\---  
“ya don’t mind that? it would have ta be after paps comes over, he’ll get here early with the books.” Sans did really want to curl up for awhile. “mmn can we start the fireplace, lay in the living room.” he continued to eat, loving the food as always. Sans filled himself up with the breakfast, closing his eyes, the food had helped warm him up somewhat but it was still chilly to him. “are ya cold at all love?” he mumbled.  
\---  
Red shook his head, “no more den usual.” he smiles softly, “i'm sure it ‘ill pass,” leaning over after taking the plates to put on the side table, he kisses his mate softly, hand moving to cup his face. “i woul’ love to relax wit’ ya babe, nothin’ be’der.” he purred softly, “the art store can wai’ till yer bro leaves tomorro.” Smiling sweetly, “but ya know, preserve ma innocence, wha’ would da others t’ink if dey foun’ out ya woo’d me wit’ yer seductive ways.” he purrs softly.  
\---  
Sans smiled a little more, humming, “who said they’d ever find out.” he chuckled softly, leaning into his mates hand and sighing lightly. “why are ya such a tease ta me, i can’t handle not loving up on ya, ya know. you’re too sexy for your own good bubbs.” he murmured, trying to focus on the warmth the other was providing from being so close. “will ya let me cuddle ya now, i won’t touch your bum if you say no.” he offered, wiggling his brow bones.  
\---  
He purrs, “would ya ra’der i tease somebody else?” he chuckled, getting up he glances back, “ya comin’ big boy?” smirking, he heads out to the living room, hips swaying, with his tail.“brin’ da blanket.” he calls back. He bends over to start up the fire, while waiting for his mate to come down from the room. Shorts riding up even higher on his ass cheeks than previously.  
\---  
He grumbled, frowning at the thought of anyone else being teased by his mate, but the growl died down while watching his boyfriend leave. Sans ended up tugging his blanket along when hearing his mate say so, bringing the plates over to the kitchen before he finally saw the view. He stared for a few long seconds, eye lights switching over into hearts and he whined, slowly going over to pass his mate up, slapping his ass with his hand and grazing it after with his tail before he curled up on the couch, as wet as can be.  
\---  
He can’t hold back the small moan that escapes, and he lights up red looking at the fire quickly. His tail curling in slightly in his embarrassment he walks over with his hand behind his back, “wh-where da ya wan’ m-me?” h tries to purr but stutters through it. Looking down at the ground carefully, looking younger for a moment he smiles shyly, his hands touched gently over the ecto flesh behind his back.  
\---  
Sans watched his mate for a moment, brain freezing up as he watched the other, he licked over his teeth slowly and sat up, “over my lap, momma sansy can teach ya what happens when ya tease me one too many time bubbs.” he secured his blanket over his shoulders, leaning back against the couch while his tail flicked impatiently. “i’m waiting.” he growled lowly, patting his lap.  
\---  
His blush grows as he nods quickly, moving to bend slowly over his boyfriends lap, he wiggles his butt slightly, “like dis momma?” he purrs softly. Tail curling up out of the way, exposing the short shorts and ass cheeks showing through again.  
\---  
Sans let his hand trail around his mates back, firm enough to keep him down while the other palmed one of the cheeks, giving it a light slap after he let go, “perfect bubbs. Ya looking so naughty for me ain’t ya, knowing full well we’re taking a few days off from sex. how many spanks do ya think ya deserve for acting like a slut?” Sans rumbled, staring down at his mate hungrily, his fingers starting to trail down between his mates legs to lightly rub up against his summoned pussy. “maybe 21?”  
\---  
He gasps at all the light touches, groaning at the fingers rubbing him. “aah-s many as ya thin’ momma,” he groaned, trying to rub back against the small touches, “been such a naughty slut fer ya momma, been real bad.” he moaned softly. “getting momma ta me rile up when i'm supposed ta behave.” purring softly, he blushes and ducks his head slightly, glancing back at his mate with hazy eye lights.  
\---  
Sans grinned a little, “i think i’ll stop when i see that you’re sorry bubbs. that sounds fair ta me don’t ya think?” he purred loudly. “keep your hands in front of ya, and head down for me.” he looked down at his mates ass and pulled the shorts down, not stopping the purrs as he stared down at the pretty red ass before him. He rubbed it slightly before raising his hand up, “count for me bubbs, if ya fail ta do so, then i’ll have ta just get something else ta teach ya a lesson.” that was all he left his mate with before his hand came crashing down, the sound echoing in the living room over the sound of the crackling fireplace, and the beating of their souls.  
\---  
Red let out a shaky moan to the stinging, pleasurable sensation, “o-one.” he stuttered, hands bracing on the cushion in front of him, forehead touching the couch slightly. He tilted his ass higher to his mate and purred softly.  
\---  
Sans was smirking now, knowing full well that his mate was enjoying this. “that’s right bubbs, lay still for me so ya don’t roll off now.” he bit his tongue lightly, bringing down the next few spanks, growling as he got rougher with them. Sans watched his boyfriends ass jiggle after each reoccurring hard spank, and eventually delivered a few over his mates mound as well. His tail wrapped around his boyfriends leg, spreading them apart after he took a few moments to take the shorts off. He growled loudly at the sight, “fuck, ya look so good like this bubbs.” he turned his mates face towards him to see how he was holding up.  
\---  
Red moaned and gasped loudly, “two.. three.. fo-fuck..” he dug his claws into the couch, pressing back slightly, the feeling over his mound causing him to groan, “ahh momma, soo good.” he moaned out, his tongue hanging out as he pants and gasps through the sensations. Tail swaying in the air, feeling his mates spread him open, his blush back full force with heart in his sockets, “please momma.” he moaned.  
\---  
Sans tsked, “i thought i asked ya to count for me. now look at ya, such a naughty boy.” he sighed, rubbing over the spots he had spanked. “maybe i should just leave ya like this, all riled up and soaking wet. just like how ya do ta me.” Sans pulled his hands away, leaning further back against the couch with his arms behind his head. “ya can be my lap warmer right bubbs?”  
\---  
He groans bucking his hips as his mate pulled away, “momma please touch me, ‘m sorry i'm a slutty tease.” he whined, “i’ll only do it if i mean it.” he thinks for a moment, “i can keep yer lap warm, jus’ let me adjust please.” he pleads softly, looking back with big eye lights.  
\---  
Humming Sans thought for a moment, “how about this, ya go get your favorite toy for momma, and get back in place. i’ll take care of your problem bubbs, but ya aren’t allowed ta leave me so riled up anymore whenever we decide on breaks. do ya understand?” he asked, absolutely swayed by his mates big red eye lights.  
\---  
Red nodded quickly, “yes momma,” he purred, getting up, shimmying the rest of the way out of his shorts, he heads to his room. Going through his box he comes back with a blue dragon style dildo, blushing brightly he is also holding a small plug. Looking at the ground embarrassed he hold his hands out, “wanna try for momma.” he barely whispers. Looking at his mates lap he groaned softly, leaning back over it, but this time spreading his legs so his cherry thighs are wide enough to access his dripping mound. Tail twitching slightly but flicks up, presenting again to his mate.  
\---  
Sans groaned softly, accepting the toys from his mate and watching him lay back down. He leaned over to press a few small kisses to his mates backside before sitting back up. “do ya want the plug in first or after bubbs? it’s up ta ya.” He murmured, tail going back to wrap around his mates legs, his fingers trailing down his mates inner thigh.  
\---  
He shifts slightly, “um after, wanna be prepared an’ relaxed first.” he replies shyly, blush still very present at his inexperience. “can, can ya please touch me momma, need ya.” he whines slightly, hand sliding down his own body to touch and spread his lips.  
\---  
“keep your hands by your head bubbs, i’ll take care of ya.” Sans made sure his mates hands were in sight before he reached down, purring as he trailed his loves lips. His fingers made their way to circle around the others wet hole, one digit slowly entering, but quickly adding another. He cooed as he pumped them in and out, “tell me how ya feel bubbs, do ya need more or does this feel good for now?” he was still getting used to this side of them, more intimate, trustworthy. He wanted his mate to feel perfect, or near it at least. His fingers curled as he continued.  
\---  
Groaning he stretched his arms out, “feels good momma, need it, need more.” he moans, purring slightly underneath, his small boobs pressing into his mates thighs, he wiggles his ass, “put it in please.” he groaned, “teach me a lesson.” he teased slightly, wanting more, liking his bossy mate.  
\---  
“i think ya can wait a little longer bubbs. ya just look so pretty like this, i can’t help but admire the view.” he purred out, but added a third finger. He wasn’t going to let his little mate decide when the bigger toy went in. That was completely up to him. “now bubbs, will ya tell momma why ya decided to tease me so much? are ya really sorry for it or are ya just saying that?”  
\---  
He groaned, grinding back against his mates hand, “like making momma arouse’,” he purred, “so pretty when arouse’.” he moans softly, “ne’er sorry fer teasin’ momma.” he spreads his legs a little more, trying to get more, “wan’ ya.”  
\---  
Sans let out a chuckle at that, curling up the three fingers a bit more before pulling out and lapping at the juices on his hand. “is that right little squirt? you’re never sorry for teasing momma huh. maybe it is time ta teach ya a good lesson.” he grabbed the toy and raised it to his mouth, lathering it slowly while keeping his mate still. “you’re being a naughty boy again ya know. i was hoping ta use this toy on ya, but maybe i should just please myself with it? i could tie ya up and let ya watch bubbs. it’s real mean of ya ta tease momma like that ya know.” Sans squeezed his legs together a little. “i’ve never had a toy like this in me before. do ya think it would fit?” he purred, not meaning it. He was fully prepared to wreck the little demon on his lap.  
\---  
He moans, “can ya do dat af’er,” bucking back at the air, whining. “please fuck me, an’ i'll make momma feel good, er watch ya fuck yerself.” he groans, thighs squeezing tagether, “please, wanna please ya.” he practically begs, not sure who is teasing who at this point, but likes bossy momma, so he likes to misbehave.  
\---  
Groaning Sans pulled the toy away from his face, planning on making his mate suffer more later, for now he couldn’t help but answer to his mates sweet begging. “i’m not going easy on ya bubbs. i’m not stopping till ya beg me ta.” he muttered, pulling his mates legs apart again and raising the toy to his entrance. He gave no warning but a slight growl as he thrusted the toy in, only letting it sit for a few seconds before he was moving it along quickly, watching the captivating sight up close as the toy was swallowed up by his greedy mate.  
\---  
He was about to make a come back when the toy was shoved in and he let out a loud guttural moan, gasping and groaning as he continued to move it soon after. Hips moving back to meet the toy eagerly, he groaned deeply. “fuck momma… s-so goood.” drool already starting to leak out, he panted and moaned out.  
\---  
Sans shuddered and his eyes went lidded, “ya look so pretty bubbs, ya like it rough don’t ya? like making me spank ya and hurt ya so good hmm” he growled, one hand keeping his mates head down on the couch cushion as the other continued fucking him with the toy, getting rougher and messier as things escalated.  
\---  
He moaned out, “yeah, hard… an’ rough.” he gasped, tail dropping to the side off the couch unable to do anything but focus on the pleasure he’s feeling. “w-wan’... de-deep.” he stuttered out, claws ripping fully through the fabric, small pool of drool on the couch cushion he moans as things get rougher. “make m-me c-cum plea…” h gasped out barely a whisper.  
\---  
The larger groaned at the sight of his mate coming undone, pushing the toy as deep as it would go and pulling halfway out before repeating. He raised his hand off his mates skull to slap his ass roughly, breaking skin. The sight had him flinch but he still continued, rubbing down his mates lower back. “there we go my lil slut, cum for momma, show me what a hungry little bitch ya are.”  
\---  
He lets out a small scream of pleasure when his ass was slapped moaning from the deepness and fullness in his pussy. Hearing his boyfriends words causes him to cry out and clench around the toy in release, groaning at the small squirt he has, blushing and panting out. Collapsing fully into his mate he groaned, “than’ ya momma.” he purrs but its sputtering, his voice strained from all the noises. Looking up at his mate, stars in his eyes and drool on his chin, “ya all ‘orny now momma?” he whispers in a husky tone.  
\---  
Sans still was smirking at the moment, slowly pumping the toy in and out of his mate. “oh i am bubbs, but i’m not stopping. we’re gonna need a new couch when i’m done with ya.” he growled out, metaphorical fire, in his eyes. He moved his free hand to his mates puckered hole, testing the waters as it dipped in slowly. “momma’s still got some work ta do.” he hummed, easing his finger in and making sure the toy in his mate wasn’t moved too roughly, as he was trying to loosen him up.  
\---  
Red gasped, groaning at the stretching, still feeling full, “mmmm-momma.” he groans, biting the couch cushion as he is worked open. Moaning at new feeling of his mates finger inside of him, hips bucking slightly at the sensation.  
\---  
“ya like that bubbs? i’m going ta add another soon so stay relaxed for me alright?” he purred lowly, trying to get his mate as comfortable as he could. He gently added another finger and leaned down to kiss his mates back, his tail rubbing against the smaller legs as he continued.  
\---  
He inhaled at the stretch breathing slowly to keep himself relaxed as he began to ease up and adjust too the second finger. Groaning slightly as it began to become comfortable. Gasping slightly he let his bite on the couch go, “i'm g-good.” me murmured, “keep goin.” he says barely a whisper.  
\---  
“alright bubbs, you’re doing better..” he purred out, whispering as he massaged his mates walls, “ya were so tense before, now look at ya, so pliant and blushing in my lap. doesn’t it feel good ta listen ta momma once in awhile?”  
\---  
Moaning he nods, blushing deeper, “momma so good ta me, makes me feel so full.” he groans, “love you babe.” he purrs softly.  
\---  
“i love ya too red.” Sans smiled, his eye lights having been filled with hearts this whole time. His tail wagged slightly when thinking his mate was ready for the plug, of course lathering it with his tongue first before pressing it up against his mates hole, “tell me when bubbs…”  
\---  
He groaned softly, “please fill me.” he shifted moaning slight as his pussy moved on the dildo. He gripped into the cushions taking slow breaths to keep himself relaxed waiting, anxiously and curiously for the extra weight and to be more full than before. Biting his tongue his own heart lights peak up at his mate to see how he likes this.  
\---  
Sans was mesmerized by the sight, mouth slightly agape as finally the plug went in and he rubbed it slowly with a deep rumbling purr. “so pretty...” he looked at his mates face, starting to pick up speed with the dildo again. “you’re doing so good bubbs, i think you’re ready for another round don’t ya?” he grinned.  
\---  
Gasping at the sudden feeling of the anal plug being in place, then beginning to moan all over again as the didlo moved, he nodded quickly. Sockets closing he was gasping and moaning, cheek against the cushion head tilted towards his mate. Tongue lolling to the cushion beneath his head he groans, the weight feeling good while he was thrusted into.  
\---  
Sans kept some pressure on the plug as he built up the rougher pace with the toy, not wanting to completely overwhelm his mate. He stayed silent for most of it, captivated by the sounds that was coming from the smaller monster on his lap. He genuinely felt so lucky to be able to see his mate like this. Then again he was squirming in place and panting slightly himself, having not gotten off in awhile.  
\---  
Red was lost in his pleasure, quickly building up too a second orgasm, moaning and bucking back shallowly he was in pure bliss. Gasping, he moaned deeply breathing out Sans name as he came a second time, clamping around both toys in his release, which was a violent squirting release. He blushed, but didn’t care too much, panting he looked up at his mate, “ya wan’ my help momma?” he asked in a hoarse whisper, watching his horny mate shift,  
\---  
Sans considered it once more, but shook his head, “i think ya can go one more time bubbs.” he shrugged. He paused thrusting the toy after the last orgasm, but he reached for it again and purred louder than ever. “i can’t believe ya came twice without me touching your pretty little clit, ya really are my little slut aren’t ya bubbs.” he grinned sadistically, happily starting to move the toy again.  
\---  
He bucked into the toy, panting, “fer ya,” he murmurs, turning his head to sink his teeth into the couch, pleasure high, bordering on a slight pinch of pain made him feel even better as groaned, shifting to put one leg on the couch, spreading himself wide for his mate as he moans, muffled into the fabric.  
\---  
Sans finally decided to move his hand down to play with his mates clit, helping him along but of course he was going to go ahead and ask, “bubbs~ what do a dildo and tofu both have in common?” he purred out, waiting a moment before his tail wagged and he blurted out, “they both have meat substitutes.”  
\---  
Red let out a small scream of pleasure, trying to laugh slightly while moaning, he choked on a moan and thrust back, “one i’ll feed ta momma, da other i won’.” he gasps quietly, voice nearly drained now, he continues to gasp and groan, thrusting into the hand playing with his clit, “nee’ ta… momma..” he whined unable to finish his sentence in his near blissed out state.  
\---  
Sans hummed, smiling at the reply, and thrusting the toy deeper, pinching his boyfriends clit between his pointer and middle finger, rolling it slightly. “cum for me bubbs, ya can do it, let momma take care of everything, you’re so beautiful..” he whispered sensually to the other.  
\---  
His hips jolted at the feeling as he let out a silent scream as he came, just muscles clenching as he came down from his pleasure, he groaned, feeling like jelly. “mm.. did i do good?” he rasped out, looking up from his spot amongst couch stuffing where his teeth and claws ripped holes in the material. Eye lights hazy blown hearts he doubted would go away. He purred roughly tail swaying lazily on the ground.  
\---  
“so good bubbs, ya were perfect.” he whispered, slowly pulling the dildo out and rubbing the lower half of his mates back. “i’m going ta run ya a bath bubbs, so fall asleep if ya want ta. you’ll still be in my arms when ya wake up love.” he slowly stood, carrying his mate and the toy to the bathroom. He set his mate on the toilet and cleaned off the toy first after starting the bath, going off to place the toy away before he came back to undress himself and his mate, easing them into a hot bath. 

Sans purred away as he cleaned his mate, careful not to stir him too much as he washed his body. He was happy though, even if he was still having problems himself. Sans dressed them both in pjs and took them into the observatory, sighing as he left his mate in there for now and he went to go clean the living room, and drag the couch out of the house completely, biting his tongue as he opened up a void and used his gravity magic to toss the couch away. They could get a new couch tomorrow. 

Now wiped out Sans still had one task to do. He groaned, making his way to the laundry room, starting a load of their dirty laundry and taking out his mates bedding, making his bed and finally he was done. Still somewhat horny but exhausted too from what he just did, having taken around a few hours to do so. He sat on the bed for a moment, tearing up, not so clear as to why, he was just tired. He put his head into his hands and groaned, sniffling and wiping his tears as he made his way back to the observatory. He laid across a beanbag, still wiping his eyes and curling up in a blanket, falling into a half state of asleep and still awake. He tossed and turned but wasn’t able to sleep at all, still wet, and angry at himself. Sans hid under the blanket, painfully awake.


	27. Chapter 27: Planning It Out

Red slept for a bit but began to awake to the sounds of his mate tossing next to him, “wha’ matter love?” he mumbled half asleep, eyes still closed as he turned towards his mate. Nuzzling, now instinctively, where his soul rests too hear the beat of his partners lifesource. Slowly cracking an eye as he gripped his fingers into the shirt, groaning slightly at the movement. He focuses on his boyfriend as much as his sleepy mind will allow.  
\---  
“nothing, go back ta sleep… i’m just tired.” he sighed, closing his eyes, and he just laid there. His tail started thumping, twitching, agitated and he wrapped his arms around himself. Sans sniffled again, turning away from his mate now, hoping he was still asleep.  
\---  
Red groaned but curled up more, still tired from how much he expended his magic that morning. He frown slightly in his sleep, clearly not sleeping well but is still sleeping for now. Waking up a couple hours later he rubs his eyes and groans as he moves, feeling too tender to sit he looks around for his mate, trying to figure out where he was. Seeing the observatory he relaxed a bit but was upset he wasn’t being cuddled like promised.  
\---  
Sans figured he wasn’t able to sleep so he ended up getting his phone after awhile, still facing away from his mate and curled up on a beanbag. He was looking over some more pregnancy sites, finding information as to why he was emotional with little explanation. He was still grumpy about how hormonal he was going to get, sort of feeling bad for what his mate was going to go through when he was moody. Sans turned his head back when he heard his boyfriend shift around and he looked back to his phone and slowly set it down, “hey sleepyhead…”  
\---  
Red looked at his mate, half pushed up but resting on his hip, he yawned, “hey, i think we fergot ma meds.” he murmured, trying to fully wake up. “wha’s wrong hun, ya seem troubled.” He got onto his knees instead, groaning he felt the plug shit slightly at the movement and he whined softly in slight discomfort. Glancing at his tail he felt it a bit strained from holding it up for so long but otherwise it was okay.  
\---  
Sans groaned lightly, “yeah one sec, i’ll go get your meds and cream okay?” he gave a strained smile and left to the kitchen. He made the last of the peppermint tea for them, taking his time to clear his head and soon walking back with everything he needed for his mate. “here we go bubbs…” he gave the other the meds and the tea, crouching down after to work on his mates tail. He ignored the other question entirely.  
\---  
Red watched him, taking his pills then drinking from the tea, squinting slightly at his mate he sighed, “ya wanna cuddle again?” he asked softly, tilting his chin slightly to have Sans look at him, running his thumb over his cheek. “or ta talk about it? ya look like ya’ve been cryin’.” he murmurs softly.  
\---  
“i’m fine, just can’t sleep… i can usually fall asleep just like that but...” Sans looked away, sipping on the tea and curling up after he finished putting the cream on his boyfriends tail. “i do want ta cuddle though. you’re probably really sore huh bubbs?” he asked, his tail moving to lay across the other.  
\---  
He blushes slightly, “feels uncomfertable righ’ now,” he squirmed slightly still not putting weight on his ass. He looks down, “no’ used ta da feelin’.” he grumbles. Finishing drinking his tea he stands, unable to rest on his knees anymore, he groans as it shifts again, “le’s go lay on yer bed an’ watch tv please.” he looks away a little embarrassed still from everything that's happened that morning.   
\---  
Sans slowly got up and nodded, “alright, want me ta carry ya bubbs? ya looking a little shaken up ya know…” he mumbled, finishing up the tea and setting the mugs on his desk for now, picking up the cream and his mate up anyway as he walked to his room. He sighed lightly while getting them situated in bed, finding a random history channel to put on while curling up around his mate.  
\---  
Red curled into his mates arms and purred, snuggling up, “i’s differen’, how ya ge’ used ta da feelin?” he asked softly, shifting so he is slightly on his front so his ass can breath a bit, feeling the bruise on it and the residual ache from cuming three times strongly. 

He sighed, “ya really enjoyed being bossy didn’ ya.” he chuckled, “ya ac’ like dat more and i may end up carryin' yer baby nex’.” he sighed snuggling close.  
\---  
Sans couldn’t help but lightly purr at that, “i’ve been working on getting used ta the feeling for years. it’s not… easy i guess, but i’m definitely more comfortable with it in now. try not ta move around too quickly at first, and try not ta sit down for a bit.” he chuckled dryly. 

“i had ta be bossy too, ya don’t like ta listen to momma. though i do think i need a little break.” he tucked his mates head underneath his skull and closed his eyes. “i’m not in the best mood bubbs… just watch tv for a bit okay?” he mumbled, once again trying to sleep in his mates arms.  
\---  
He nodded slightly, ducking his head he focused on the tv but not really watching, listening to the soul beat. He felt like it was his fault for riling his mate up but didn’t know what to do so he just lay there, absentmindedly running his fingers over his mates stomach softly.  
\---  
Sans slowly eased up while his small mate touched him soothingly. Sans cracked a light smile, purring lightly. He drifted off, but not fully, still aware of the sound of the tv and the touches of his mate. It was still a more relaxing state than earlier. He stayed there for about an hour, before cracking an eye open to look down at his mate, “i threw our couch into the void. we need ta buy a new one.”  
\---  
When Sans spoke it startled Red who was stuck in his head, jolting slightly he grunted, then looked up at his larger mate, “ya threw our…” he looked momentarily confused until the words caught up with him and he burst out laughing, “shit, i guess af’er art supplies we shoul’ go pick one ou’.” he chuckled softly. He then a little more subdued nudged his skull into his mate, “‘m sorry i riled ya up, was gunna make i’ up ta ya but then ya wen’ hard on me. ‘m still low on magic.” he mumbled softly, knowing this whole thing was his fault, especially with his mate not feeling well this morning, the whole reason they aren’t shopping today.  
\---  
“ey ya can’t help being sexy. it’s a curse love.” Sans nuzzled into his mate with a little smile still plastered on his face. “what kinda couch should we get? definitely a larger one..” he hummed, looking towards the tv, tail lightly thumping on the bed behind him. “big and black.”  
\---  
He smiled slightly, chuckling he made the obvious joke, “we shoppin’ fer couches er dildos?” before settling back into his mate fully, caressing his flesh again. He watched the tail thump slightly, his own still and sore. Red huffed slightly, “no lea’der unless i’s only gunna be used fer sex infron’ of da... “ he paused thinking, “sans did we leave da fire place goin?” he asked softly, concerned.  
\---  
“we might have…” Sans sat up, “‘m not too worried about it, it wasn’t that big ya know..” he said rubbing his eye sockets, humming lightly. “we can check while i make us lunch.” his brother was usually the one to deal with the fireplace, so he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to die out on its own or what.  
\---  
Red rolled his eyes, “i’s gas ya goof, gotta turn da pilo’ off.” he chuckled softly, nodding slightly, “i can’ sit, where we eatin’ lunch? Llyin’ on da floor in da livin’ room?” he asked only slight sarcasm to his tone, he really couldn’t sit, it was too tender, especially where his ass was accidently cut.

Sans glanced out his window and sighed lightly, “i’ll set up a blanket outside for us, we can lay down and eat in the sun. we can eat some cut up fruits, cheese, and some sliced sandwiches? cause we’re fancy bubbs.” he kissed the top of his mates skull, calming down slightly. He wasn’t in as bad of a mood anymore, but still craved some sleep. He stretched out and yawned, “any preference of tea bubbs?”  
\---  
He glanced at Sans and nodded, “chai wit’ milk?” he asked quietly, standing up he walked to the door, “i'm gonna get dressed an turn de fire off, i'll mee’ ya outside.” he smiles softly. He then walked into his room and tried to find something light and soft too wear, grabbing some clothes he forgot he had. Throwing them on, he heads down to the fireplace in a skirt with small shorts underneath, and a Darth Vader v neck t-shirt. Turning it off and heading out to lay on his stomach in the grass.  
\---  
Sans made himself busy in the kitchen, going around to make different things and doing the chai last. It didn't take too long as he hurried along, wanting to get back to his mate. He ended up bringing out a sheet as well, taking the stuff he gathered outside and wandering out to lay it down and put the food on top of it. He stayed in the clothes he was wearing, purring lightly as he helped move his mate onto the sheet and finally laying down himself.  
\---  
Red took a grateful sip of the second tea, his throat still sore from this morning, he leans into him gently and sighs, “i love ya.” he purrs as grabs a small sandwich. Sighing he looks at the sunny happy trees and smiles, “i’s nice ou’ ‘ere.” eating and drinking his fill in thought he looks over every once in a while to check Sans is alright.  
\---  
Sans was purring lightly in the sunlight, eyes closed and slowly eating his fair share of food. He nodded, “mhmm feels great.. would of been a nice day to walk, i hope ya aren't too bad tomorrow.” he had fish tail over his mates waist, laying there comfortably. He opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, smiling as he did, “i love ya too..”  
\---  
He smiles but nods as he shifts, “i’s jus’ tender, an’ de plug still feels weird ta me.” he laid on his back arching his hips slightly to get comfortable before laying down, only sore where the cut was. “jus’ da cut is stingin’, but yer bro is here tomorrow, he could heal ma ass.” he grins slightly. Before looking over, “why didn’ ya let me work on ya? ya were so ‘orny before my third one, shoulda let me eat ya while ya fucked me er somthin’.” he murmured with a small blush.  
\---  
“papyrus is getting nowhere near your ass red.” Sans grumbled sternly, watching his mate move around. “we can take the plug out soon too if ya get too uncomfortable, i don't want ya being stuck with a limp er anything.” he chuckled lightheartedly. 

Sans hid his face a bit, remembering how he got with his mate on his lap, “i liked watching ya wear out, and... squirt.” he coughed embarrassed. “so don't feel too bad about not getting me off, i got most of what i wanted anyway.” he squirmed slightly himself, sighing afterwards. “i'll be fine, honestly i just want ta soak up the sun a bit more and try ta relax. at least the cold passed huh?”  
\---  
Red was chuckling softly about paps, but was blushing himself after. He gave a half glare at his mate but went back to snuggling up in the warmth, “won’er why ya were so cold today, makes no sense really.” he murmured softly before sighing, “i’s really nice out, can’ wait ta do it more when i’s consistently warm in da summer.” 

He laid there looking up at the clouds, and tilting his head slightly taking in the landscape around him, the flowers and trees, he couldn’t help it, his brain thinking of so many things he could draw or paint. He sat up shifting slightly to not crush his tail or hurt his butt scratch, he scanned the area, looking at his mate then smirking and purring before collapsing into his side gently. “i can’ wait ta take pic’ures of ya, round amongst da flowers. ya will be so beautiful.” He smiled nuzzling deeper.  
\---  
Sans got flustered quickly after that, hugging his mate to him after, “ya think so? i want ta take some pictures of ya too. you’re already gorgeous, but surrounded by flowers… i bet that would be even better.” he purred lowly, kissing his mates skull. “ya look stunning in that outfit too by the way bubbs. didn’t know ya liked ta wear things like these too.” he felt a lot calmer, slowly caressing over his mates shoulders and the back of his skull.   
\---  
He blushed, “i’s from high school, fergo’ i ‘ad it.” he murmured, “i usually ain't in a female form anymore, haven’t actually since i was se’enteen.” he fidgeted with the hem of the skirt, “i was bigger den, had boobs an’ shit.” He looked down at the clothes with a sad look on his face, “can we ge’ me new clo’es please.” he asked shyly. “if ya don’ mind dis form no’ having breasts and large ass.”   
\---  
Sans watched him and thought about it, lifting his mates head up slightly, “red, of course i’ll get ya more clothes. anything ya want, and anything ya feel comfortable in. ya should know by now i really don’t mind your body, i love whatever form ya summon bubbs.” he looked down at his smaller mate with love, serious about what he was saying. He couldn’t imagine hating any form his mate took, let alone be disgusted by them. “come up here and give me a kiss, we can go shopping for clothes whenever ya feel like it.” he leaned down a bit more, cupping his mates face in one hand while he kissed the smaller sweetly.   
\---  
He smiles softly kissing his mate back, Red purrs, tail swaying happily. “‘m not de size i used ta be so dis is literally de only t’ing dat fits me.” he frowned, “razz got it as a goal to lose weight, said de darth vader shirt i liked was only gunna be bought in dis size fer motivation to fit real sized clothes.” he shrugged, “guess i earned it finally.” he propped himself up, leaning down over his mate and smiled, “i can dress up fer ma soulmate in wha’ ever he wan’s.” kissing him softly.  
\---  
Sans wasn’t sure how well he was ever going to get along with Razz, after all the things he’s seen and heard about the even smaller skeleton. Then again, he didn’t dwell on it too much, he knew he would try to be a better partner than the smallest of them could ever dream to be. Sans purred, pulling his mate over him to lay on top of him, “what kinda outfits did ya have in mind bubbs? we can bag up any of the clothing ya don’t want and don’t fit ya anymore, make room wherever.” He rubbed his mates back in circles, enjoying the weight upon him and the warmth. “you’ll need clothes for both forms yeah?” he asked still purring away.  
\---  
He purrs snuggling his mate, “i like mini skirts, lace, an’ plaid, an’ i really wan’ a crop studded leather jacke’.” he murmured, “i like tight fer ma female form. sexy, i never felt it before.” He then shrugged, “dark pan’s and tanks fer ma male form, no’ much else fi’s ma male form.” he grinned, “ta much muscle an’ gut makes dat harder.”  
\---   
Sans smiled more when thinking about outfits on his mate, he was so ready to get rid of the clothing he was wearing now. His tail thumped lightly against the ground, “i know of a few places ta take ya. an we can shop online too, and if ya want, i can get a few frilly things, er dresses. if ya don’t mind that is, whatever ya want comes first okay?” Sans got excited over the idea of new clothing so quickly, imagining different things he had seen, to buy for his mate. “i’ll take good care of ya red, my lil sparrow.” he brought red in for another kiss, longer this time round.  
\---  
He paused after the kiss, “just don’ turn inta a suga’ momma, i can buy stuff too, when i can work again.” he huffs slightly but thinks about dresses and boots and blushes, “jus’ a few thin’s.” He buries his face to hide it in his mates breast and starts purring, “they so soft, don’ know how you don’ wish i had bigger ones.”  
\---  
“cause i care more about ya than your boobs er your figure. hell, ya could live the rest of your life without summoning a body ever again, and i’d still love ya for being yourself. why would i ever try ta change your body when i got everything i need right here..” Sans lightly touched his mates mark and trailed his finger over his mates shoulder blade, over where his soul was supposed to be. He placed a few small kissed a top the others head, laying back when finished to look up at the sky.  
\---  
He shrugged, “mos’ people try ta change me.” he murmured but nodded, “i love everythin’ abou’ ya too,” he purred, kissing each boob softly before nuzzling back in and closing his eyes, “dis was a good idea today, ta finally relax and jus’ hold each o’der.” he smiled tail swaying gently back and forth. “Momma gunna buy some clo’es too.”  
\---  
“i don’t think i should, i’m only going ta get bigger, and i’m not sure how big.” Sans sighed, feeling a little self conscious about it. He honestly was a bit scared, not of the weight he would gain obviously, but of when the baby would drop. He would be carrying their baby… just in his belly, with only a shirt to protect the little one. It wasn’t like they were in any danger, but Sans was a clumsy monster. He didn’t want to accidentally trip and fall onto his belly, or slam it into anything. His bones rattled lightly, “sorry, shit, i’m just stuck in my thoughts…” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, willing the images away from his mind.  
\---  
Red purred, leaning up kissing his jaw softly then murmuring, “we can ge’ ya stretchy clo’es and ma’ernidy clo’es. flowy dresses and such. yer gunna look amazin’.” he kissed him some more before landing on his mouth, “yer gunna do grea’, love you so much.” He smiling kissing him deeper.   
\---  
Sans got himself lost in the kisses, relaxing into them and flushing lightly. “thank ya red…” he mumbled, hands stilling on the others back, his tail curled around his own leg however. “we’ll look for my clothes after we get yours. i don’t think i need too much anyway.” He did want to try to wear a dress when they went out though. A step he was weary to take, but needed to, for himself more than anything. He wouldn’t get anywhere with his fears if he kept trying to hide himself. That was the last thing he wanted for their baby, to have a scared mother who doesn’t like to go out in public. Even Sans knew that was pretty pathetic of him. “did ya want to shop after the art store, pick up the sofa last?” it would be a long day.  
\---  
He smiled, “anytime love,” looking up he sighs, “wha’ time is it?” he asked, seeing the sun moving lower, he was comfy but he didn’t want his mate cold after this morning. He looked down at Sans and smiled, tail swaying happily, “pick sofa first, dey can deliver in da evenin’, we will go to da art store, den clo’es because you had a twinkle in yer eye lights dat showed ya ‘ave a lot of ideas of wha’ ya wanna see me in.” he chuckled softly sitting up straddling his mates hips.  
\---  
“i only got the best plans for ya my love.” Sans rested his hands on his mates thighs, watching him get up and he looked up at the sky, “hmm feels around five or so, did ya want to go back inside?” he asked, tilting his head, looking back down to his mate. “we could always hop in the hot tub, ya haven’t tried it yet huh?”  
\---  
Red stilled, “ya ‘ave a ‘ot tub.” he couldn't hide his smile. Bouncing slightly not paying attention he squealed slightly before blushing and looking away. “i ‘aven't been in one in years.” he ducked his head, “i don’ have swim wear for this form.” he mutters softly.  
\---  
“bubbs i showed ya the hot tub before…” Sans chuckled, sitting up slowly and he hugged his mate. “i may have a few smaller swim suits i grew out of. ya can look through all the clothes that don’t fit me anymore, i keep them separate from my other clothes, just never got around ta throwing them out.” He kissed his mates cheekbone before standing up and gathering their picnic stuff. “or we can skinny dip.” he offered while heading inside, cleaning up quickly. 

Sans brought out a bag from within his closet once in his room, opening it up and sitting down. “here come take a look, even if they’re still a bit big, you could always use them as pjs or something.” he blushed lightly.  
\---  
He smirked, “if we go skinny dippin’, you’ll end up gettin' wetter den expected.” he purred slightly, sitting down and pulling some clothes out of the bag. Looking through some of it, finding a bathing suit to try but he was skeptical, especially when he glanced at his mates breasts. He also grabbed a black t-shirt, heading into the bathroom to try first.

He pulled on the one-piece and looked down, it certainly was a bit loose in his boob area, but his ass actually over filled it. Leaving it exposing most of his ass cheeks, he smirks, the discomfort gone. Pulling the t-shirt over he realizes it comes to just below the panty line and is baggy, he shrugs and walks out, “do ya go’ a safe’y pin i can make it work.” he asked still checking the shirt a bit.  
\---  
Sans glanced over, in the middle of putting on his own bathing suit. He had the bottoms on, and was in the middle of getting the top on when his mate entered. “yeah i should somewhere...“ he hummed, squeezing into the top. He sighed when dressed and went to his dresser, then to his nightstand, opening drawers to find a pin. It took a few minutes to find it but he soon found a stranded one in the back of a drawer, “here we go, ya need help with it?” he asked, ready to hand it over.  
\---  
He walked over after looking his mate over and smiled, turning his back to him, “pull de collar down an’ pin de straps toge’der in de back so it forms an x shape.” he asked happily. Tail swaying slightly, happy that his mate is in a two piece, more for Red to touch. He glances over his shoulder, “do ya nee’ a new ba’din’ suit?” he asked since he saw his mate doing some fun looking squishing to get into it.  
\---  
“i think i do, i bought this one a while back…” he replied, focusing on pinning the top his mate was wearing. “must’ve been years and years ago, i usually only wore it ta get into the hot tub.” he hummed. Sans kissed the back of his mates skull when he was done and smiled, “there we go love, come on, i’ll show ya ta the tub.” he reached for the others hand, relaxing as he walked them outside to the side of the house. The hot tub was under a gazebo, hidden from the front and back of the house with bushes. Sans went to uncover the tub and start it up, “it’ll take a few ta get it ready. hope ya don’t mind the wait.”  
\---  
He purred, “add it to da lis’ fer tomorro’.” he chuckled, following his mate, “discreet, nice.” he winked before walking behind Sans , wrapping his arms around him he purred. “wha’ ever will i do wit’ ma time.” he murmured, kissing the back of his neck, sighing softly. Fingers tracing the lines of his lovers body he purred, “‘ello gorgeous, come ‘ere often.” he chuckled softly, turning his mate around and kissing him quickly.  
\---  
“nah, never been here before in my life.” Sans grinned, kissing his boyfriend back, closing his eyes as he did. He was very fond of the soft touches on his skin, especially with the cooling night air. “i thought i told ya not ta rile me up bubbs.” he murmured, even though he was shifting side to side, pressed up against his mate and purring rather loudly.


	28. Chapter 28: Hot Tub Shenanigans and Shopping

He smiled and kissed him harder, “don’ worry, i plan on makin’ it worth i’.” he whispers against Sans mouth. His hands gliding over his ass lightly and squeezing softly, “unless yeah still wan’ da whole no sex thin’ to cross over too…” he licked over his mates teeth and purred, “tongue as well.” he murmured, pushing more firmly against the taller lover.  
\---  
Sans cursed softly, “no, please do it.” he shivered, legs pressing together slightly. “ya have no idea how much i want ya love.” Sans gulped, eyes lidded as his arms draped over his mates shoulders, wondering silently what exactly his mate had planned. He let his mouth fall open as he kissed his mate again, tongue sliding up against his mates red one.  
\---  
Red groaned slightly kissing him back tongue pushing the other one in a claiming dominance. “you’ be surprise’ how buoyant our bodies can be.” he murmured, fingers trailing lower, he pressed on the fabric of his bottoms and smirked, “i'll do wha’ever ya ask of me.” he purred, pulling his t-shirt off to show the now fitted one-piece that was just a bit small on his ass, trying to creep into the crack to expose the whole thing. “i definitely need a ba’ding suit, fer if we ‘ave company.” he smirked, pressing himself back to his mate, “yer ready ta get wet.” he smirked at the double meaning.  
\---  
Sans stared, how could he not, the bathing suit was revealing and was doing wonders for his imagination. He gulped lightly, “fuck red, i’ll buy ya all the swimsuits ya want.” he purred, taking a few steps closer to the hot tub with his mate pressed against his side, testing the water for a moments. 

“oh i’m absolutely ready ta get wet love, if ya can deliver.” he whispered to the others skull, getting into the hot tub after.  
\---  
He grins, getting in he moved between his mates legs, wrapping the ankles around his waist before kneeling on the seat so he is resting his ass on Reds thighs, pussy tilted up towards him, he grinned, “yer won’t be needin’ d’ese.” he murmured, dragging his claws over the seams to rip the thread on the sides and pulling the fabric away. Purring at the blue glow, he drags his finger slowly between the folds, stopping to circle around his nub. “i don’ have toys like ya did, so i’m gunna have ta improvise ‘ere.” he smirked leaning over to kiss him, he sunk a finger all the way to the knuckle into the wet hole. “yer ready fer yer relief.”   
\---  
Sans was watching his mates every move, mouth slightly agape and face tinted blue. He looked up at his mates face as the finger went in and he was addressed. With a small head nod Sans got himself situated and comfortable, “i’ve been ready since i got ya over my lap this morning, please, fucking get me off red.” he all but growled out, ready for what was to come and slightly wiggling his hips and squeezing around the digit inside of him.  
\---  
Red smiled and nodded, “i go’ ya baby,” he murmured before shifting slightly kneeling on the bottom, his head above water, shifting his mates legs up to his shoulders so Sans arms on the back of the tub and Reds shoulders and hands are supporting him, purring at the up close view of the perfect moist pussy. He licked his lips before dragging the broad side of his tongue up between the folds, teasing his entrance, then pressing on the clit. He glances to Sans face to make sure he is okay, Red has another position in mind for after or if this one is uncomfortable.  
\---  
Sans’ head tilted back and he moaned lightly at the tongue pressing up against him. He absolutely missed this. Sans gasped out his mates name, hands gripping lightly onto the edge of the hot tub and his eyes falling shut.  
\---  
He smiled into his folds, pushing on the clit once more before sliding his tongue in and curling it slowly, going gently at first. Gradually he built up a firmer quicker pace, alternating between thrusting into the delicious hole, and lapping at the folds pressing on the clit. “ya taste so delicious love, i coul’ live of yer taste.” he purrs before thrusting back in, claws massaging his mates ass, pressing, squeezing and grazing the supple cheeks.   
\---  
Sans’ toes curled and his spine arched slightly, now out of it with the gentle pleasures coursing through him. He craved this their past few sessions, nearly being starved for his mates touch on his heat. Sans blushed, hearing his mate through the haze and he groaned lightly, “oh fuck red,” he whimpered, “ya know just where ta touch, love it, love you” he rumbled out, trying not to move around too much in his position though it was getting harder for him to hold himself onto the edge.  
\---  
Looking up he noticed the strain in his mate, and wrapped an arm around his mates back, holding tightly to catch him if he lost his grip. He then moved his tongue to flick and press and suck on his mates glistening pearl, other hands fingers, three of them, thrusting into his needy hole in a firm motion curling and working him harder than his tongue. Trying to get him over for the first time, his eyes flashed too hearts at the praise, and he pressed his tongue hard onto the nub, he began to purr, humming in happiness, sending vibrations through the squishy magic.  
\---  
Sans lost it slowly at the vibrations, moaning lowly as he tipped over into his first orgasm, thighs gently squishing his mates face between his legs. He shuddered and looked down afterwards to see, blushing and smirking slightly at the sight, grinding down a little with a low hum, “i gotta say, ya look hot down there. how’s the water bubbs?” Sans panted, slowly opening his legs though they were quivering .  
\---  
He smirked, licking up the slit once before easing him back into the water. “feels good bein’ ‘ere, definately gunna be a frequen’ flyer ‘ere.” he smirked sliding his hands up his mates sides, moving closer to be in between his knees again. “the wa’der is perfec’, good tempera’dure, good feelin’,” leaning in he kissed his mate in a slow gentle kiss, “bu’ don’ ge’ used ta i’, i'm not done wit’ ya ye’. now turn around and kneel on de sea’ rest yer head on her hands, let yer breast be warm, wet and hang out.” he smirked as he helped to raise him how he wanted him. Ass and pussy just above water level this way his mate was still warm.  
\---  
Sans bit his tongue lightly, following directions and before he got situated, he purred lightly and took his top off, throwing it over the side. Sans let his tail go up, resting over his back and over his shoulder, “this good love?” he rumbled lightly. He was blushing however, nude in the water and his mound fully available to his boyfriend.  
\---   
He purred, “perfec’,” he murmured, hands moving instantly to grab his ass cheeks, one thumb tapping the plug crystal slightly and purring, “i defina’ely like how dis one looks.” he smirked before he squeezed the cheeks roughly and plunging his tongue into the glistening folds before him. He groaned at the taste once more before committing back to thrusting his tongue in but this time focusing on his ass, not his clit. Squeezing, pinching, scratching, he tried it all to see what reaction he would get. Then he got curious, grabbing the plug lightly and giving a small tug on it to check the resistance and reaction he would get. Tongue circling inside his hole eagerly.  
\---  
Groaning at the scratches and rolling his hips back slowly at the tongue into him, Sans hid his face in his hands. Clearly liking what was happening as he squeezed tightly around the red tongue in him. He mumbled happily, incoherent but still praising his boyfriend. His head shot up and he gasped when the plug itself was being played with, not expecting the sudden tug after how long it had been in. He moaned and his hips twitched, tugging on his mates grip on his plug.  
\---  
He growled into his cunt, lapping at it and licking over the clit, flicking and sucking on it, hand moving to pull on the plug enough to hit the muscle with resistance before sliding back the small amount in, repeat this motion his other hand still squeezing his ass cheek, thumb claw scraping small circles on the soft pseudo flesh. He grinned, “feel good love?” he asked in between licking and nipping the small nub.  
\---  
Sans squeaked out a small yes, looking back and quivering a bit more. “s-so good red,” he inhaled deeply, one of his hands reaching down to play and squeeze his breast, pinching his nipple and groaning a little more. “red~ fuck, you’re doing perfect, n-need this” his eyes rolled back with the pleasurable tugs and pinches on his body.  
\---  
He grinned and on the next tug, he moved his hand to his clit, but his tongue move up and licked along the puckered muscle that was strained against the plug, before letting it slide back into place. Tongue going back inside his mate, he pushed flush against him, teeth between the folds his nose ridge now pressing into the plug as he moved his tongue roughly inside his hole. His finger moving quickly over the clit, gliding effortlessly in the slick of his magic and the water, he groaned at the sounds his mate was letting out. His other hand moving to pull his own swimsuit off. “yer gunna cum fer me love?” he asked into his hole diving right back to finding the hidden nerves inside.  
\---  
Sans let out a plethora of pleas’ and yeses to his mate, panting and moving his hips along as he came crashing into his orgasm, his tongue lolling out after. He closed his eyes, hand reaching back to try and feel for his mate to keep him in place for a few seconds longer before his hand drooped into the water, blissful just soaking in the aftermath and the heat of the water. He eventually looked back, feeling goopy and looking at his mate lovingly, “kisses?” he muttered, batting his eyes and squirming.  
\---  
He cooed after his mate, drinking down his fluids, then helping ease him back to relaxing in the tub. Naked he straddled his mate carefully, smiling, “always love, ya don’ need ta ask.” he leaned forward giving him a few quick kisses before he pressed down for a gentle, loving, deep kiss. Purring he wrapped his arms around his mates shoulders and moved flush against Sans body sighing into the kiss at the feel of them together. “feel be’der ma love, er do ya need another?” he asked as a slight coo at his blissed out mate.  
\---  
“‘m fine, i feel much better bubbs.” Sans mumbled against his mate, smile on his face as his eyes were staying closed. He was purring now at the gently jet streams in the hot tub, one that was on the base of his tail. “remind me ta put more cream on your tail when we get out… and ya need your meds for tonight too…” he nuzzled against the side of his mates face, not afraid to feel him up in the tub. His hands trailed smoothly over his mates sides, and occasionally went up further, pulling back a little to feel his mates boobs. “stars you’re so beautiful red.” he mumbled, staring into his mates eyes.   
\---  
He purred softly, “ alrigh’, af’er a few more minutes in ‘ere, bu’ ya also need ta eat,” he mumbled, nuzzling back. Licking slightly over his neck and shoulder he side as his mate touched him, small panting breaths ghosting over his vertebrae. “yer one ta talk, mm... yer gorgeous sans, i go’ real lucky yer were real.” he groaned softly, looking back into his mates eyes, he kisses him gently before pulling back, “we need ta ge’ ya out an’ fed love. yer looking pretty sleepy, an’ neither of us are clothed, i don’ wan’ ya gettin’ sick for tomorrow, we ‘ave lots planned.” he whispered, kissing over his neck again, “come on babe, le’s go.” He pulls away, getting out, pulling his mates hand with him.  
\---  
Sans let his mate tug him along, fully aware of the mess they were leaving behind but he wanted to get back inside to the warmth after stepping out in the cold air. The sun was setting, nearly gone as they walked inside. Sans grabbed towels so they could dry off and get dressed, him having put on a navy blue silk set of pajamas, purring loudly at the soft feel of it on his ecto body and on his bones. “what are we having for dinner bubbs?” Sans asked, wrapping a matching robe around him and snuggling up in it.   
\---  
He smiled, tying off the robe, looking at his mate he purred, “i was thinkin’ some simple chicken noodle soup, warm ya up an’ feel comfortin’ ta help ya sleep be’der dis time.” he glances at his mate, “go grab my meds an’ ill get dinner goin’.” he purred softly, caressing his cheek softly before walking out to the kitchen, pulling out a pot and some chicken soup mix. Tail swaying happily at how the day went, staying relaxed and attentive to each other. He still had one thing on his mind bugging him but he could ask over dinner, it wasn’t too important. He continued to sway while cooking to the beat of a tune he began to hum softly.   
\---  
Sans went to go gather the meds, eventually returning with slippers on his feet as they were cold. He set the pills on the counter with the cream still in his hands as well. “mind if i do this before ya get too busy over there?” Sans asked while holding up the container for his boyfriend to see. “it’ll just take one sec.” he started to walk over, not wanting to forget to put it on later.  
\---  
Red glanced back nodding, “‘m jus’ makin’ sure it doesn’ over boil, ya can do i’ while i stir.” he turns back to the stove, glancing over at his mate every once in a while he sighs. “would ya ‘ave been in a be’der mood taday if i ‘ad just pleased ya sooner? ya kep’ tellin’ me no, so i didn’ push but shoul’ i ‘ave?” he asked quietly, it really was bugging him a bit. He put some pepper into the soup and stirred while waiting.  
\---  
Sans thought about it, crouching down a little to tend to his mates tail humming, “i think i would of slept better today if i just let ya... i just didn’t know when ta stop, and by the time i finished, ya were tired. i wouldn’t force ya ta please me if ya were that tired. i wouldn’t mind ya being a little bossy on me if you think it’s necessary.” he replied, feeling confident as he looked back up to his mate, kissing the tip of his tail without the cream on it. 

Sans stood and set the container aside, washing his hands after, “should... we have a safe word?” Sans blushed, having just learned the general concept of what that entailed that afternoon when he wasn’t able to sleep. “that way we can know when we’re being serious or not…” he trailed off, drying his hands and looking down at his slippers.  
\---  
He huffed, “sans i asked ya three times throughou’ da day if ya woul’ feel better if i got ya off. ya tol’ me no.” he grumbled shooting a small glare at his mate, “i am gunna ‘ave ta ge’ bossy wit’ ya if ya do dat again, i’ve been worried over ya all day, ya were cold then refusing to le’ me ge’ ya off an’ in a bad mood. i couldn’ figure ou’ wha’ i did wrong.” looking at the food, he pulled out two bowls , pulling it from the heat he poured them out and carried them over to the table. 

While he was eating he thought about the idea, “ta be ‘onest wit’ ‘ow we are, we shoulda ‘ad one a while ago.” he looked up at his mate softly, “go’ any ideas fer one so we can be prepared, ya know safety firs’.” he smirked slightly eating his food.  
\---  
Sans was sulking silently, staring at the soup in his bowl, not really hungry now. He felt genuinely ashamed of how he had acted, denying so many times. He took a few bites of the soup, warming him up and he slumped back in the chair. He looked up to the ceiling for a few moments, coming up with a stupid word for them, “train… er truck. dunno what do ya think?” he was quiet for a few more moments before sighing and looking away “an red... ya didn’t do anything wrong... i’m just moody… i’m pregnant and really not used ta any of this...” he softly admitted. His tail curled up on his lap.   
\---  
Red chuckled softly, “sure le’s use train doll.” he purred, eating more of the warming soup. Hand stilling, “ya never said yer were scared, an’ of course yer gunna ge’ moody.” he puts his food down shifting to touch his cheek softly, “why didn’ ya tell me?” he asked searching his mates eye lights, “ya know i'm ‘ere fer ya, ta ‘elp ya, like ya do me.” he kissed his forehead then smiled, “tell papa red d’ese thin’s an’ i’ll ‘elp ya within’ ma capabilities.” he spoke softly, full of care and honesty.   
\---  
“i don’t know how ta bring it up... i...” he stuttered, shrinking into his seat a little more. “can we talk about it more after we eat dinner? please.” he leaned into his mates touch, his eyes full of uncertainty, looking slightly defeated. He hadn’t wanted to worry too much over this himself, but it was harder keeping some of his fears at bay. He took another small bite from his soup.  
\---  
He hesitated but pulled away, eating his soup slowly, deep in thought, he got up with his dish and decided to make some tea to help sooth them and help them sleep after. Putting the water to boil he leaned against the counter, thinking about pretty much everything he knew of pregnancy, which was very little trying to puzzle some stuff out. Waiting for Sans to come to him to talk now he brought over the fresh tea, passing one over to his tired mate, he sighed taking a deep drink of his own cup.  
\---  
Sans ended up cleaning the dishes when his mate made the tea. Sans didn’t eat all of his soup, not telling his mate that though as he sat back down and accepted the tea. He sipped on it, reminding his boyfriend to take his medication as he did. Sans’ head lolled onto the table after he finished up the tea, laying his heavy head on top of his arms. “wanna talk about it in bed?” he mumbled, a gloomy and anxious feeling flowed through their bond from Sans’ end.  
\---  
Red took his meds and sighed, “do ya wanna talk abou’ it or go ta sleep?” he asked, washing his cup out he slumped against the counter. “ya were tired before we came inside, ya can go ta bed.” he said, looking at the floor. His soul unsettled by his mates currently, he glanced over at his mate and waited.  
\---  
“i want ta get it off my chest, if you’ll listen.” he muttered, his droopy eyes staring at his mate, slowly he stood the went over to the archway forgetting his half empty cup on the table. Sans wandered off to his room, tail slowly dragging and twitching behind him. He got into his nest of a bed, curling up and waiting for his mate.  
\---  
He huffed slightly, grabbing his mug and emptying it before heading up to Sans room, sitting on the bed, back against the wall he nodded, “i‘ll always listen,” he mumbled, looking over to his mate and made a motion to continue. He sat back relaxing slightly but wanting coherent to process the information properly.  
\---  
Sans tugged a pillow to his chest, watching his mate get situated, he hesitantly reached out to hold his hand and looked away. “i’m sorry for not telling ya sooner about how i was feeling. i am different... and scared though, not ‘bout having the kid... i’m scared about how i've changed during the process, and how my body will change, and about all these emotions i'm not used ta feeling. i don’t want to accidentally push ya away one morning cause i just get too grumpy, o-or something stupid like yell at ya when ya aren’t in the wrong.” Sans gulped, one hand on his tum, feeling queasy.  
\---   
Red easily accepted his mates hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “swee’hear’ i'm not gunna leave, da furthest i will go is ano’der room, er ta work. i know yer goin’ ta be moody, er emotional, i'm not goin’ ta run from i’. may just need time ta process, er remin’ maself, but i'm pre’dy sure yer gunna be doin’ it ta get some space anyway.” he murmured. Looking his mate over concerned, “don’ worry abou’ me, i will recover from any words ya throw ma way, i'm focused on ya and yer wellbein'.” his gaze shift slightly to his stomach as he gulped, “babe, are ya dat scared?”  
\---  
Sans squeezed his mates hand as he spoke, letting the words comfort him though he still had that irrational fear stuck in his head. He sniffled a little, “yeah, i’m not used ta any of this red, i don’t know what i’m doing, or things i gotta prepare for. i’m usually no good with big changes, but with you it makes it more bearable… and i don’t want ta lose ya er the baby if i’m reckless.” he was clutching at his robe, hand slightly trembling.  
\---  
Red sighed softly, “i ‘ave no idea wha’ i'm doin’ ei’der babe, i'm jus’ goin’ ta support ya no ma’der wha’.” He strokes down the back of his neck, “yer no’ gunna lose us, yer no’ gunna be reckless on purpose are ya? “ he looked down remembering they are only two weeks in and sighs, “even if we do lose da baby, i ain’ gunna leave ya, never.” fiddling with his mates robe with one hand the other still stroking his neck, “unless ya don’ wan’ me anymore, i ain’ gunna leave.”  
\---  
Sans sniffled and nodded, “i think i’m in desperate need of cuddles from ya.” he wiped his eyes, “can i listen to your soul tonight please?” he mumbled, a few tears rolling down his face despite trying to keep them at bay.   
\---  
He nods, “‘course love,” he whispers, shifting to lay down, then opening his arms for his mate to snuggle up, his chest being mostly exposed due to wearing only a robe. He cooed softly and decided to start humming softly under his breath to help sooth his mate. “i love ya sans, always.” he murmured then began to sing some old soft tune he remembers singing in high school.  
\---   
Sans made himself as comfortable as he could get, blanket on top of them as he nuzzled into his mates breast, closing his eyes and hugging the smaller. His tears dried out soon enough, mumbling how much he loved red, soon quieting down to listen to his mate sing him to sleep. He stayed close the entire night, getting tangled up under the covers with his mate. By the morning sunrise Sans was feeling better now with it off his chest, but he wanted a distraction. His brother was supposed to be coming in before they headed out, so very soon depending on if his brother was waking up with the sun as per usual. 

He was surprised he was even awake at this hour, but he wasn’t going to move for awhile anyway. Not when he was still pressed up against his mates chest, purring contently at the sound of the others soul. Sans snuggled into his little mate, feeling a chill this morning as well, but knowing it wouldn’t last too much longer if it was the same as yesterday.  
\---  
Red was up quite a bit later than Sans, making sure his mate was fully asleep and ok when he finally dozed off. Thus brings us to present where he is still fast asleep, enjoying the warmth wrapped around him and the purring he could hear as well as feel through his chest. He smiled softly hands gripping his mater tighter to him as he snuggled up.  
\---  
Sans slowly ended up dozing off again, unsure of what woke him the first time, but ending up sleeping for another few hours till he was awoken by the front door slamming open and his name being called. He groaned lightly and buried his face into his mates chest, not wanting to get up from the warmth of his mate and the bed.

His name was called again shortly after as well as his boyfriends, Papyrus sounded energetic as usual, and sounds came from down the hall from the kitchen. His brother was probably making breakfast… So that meant he could sleep in more right?  
\---  
Red grumbled, “yer bro is fuckin loud,” he murmured half a sleep, “he brough’ ya pregnancy stuff.” he scratched the back of his head gently, “also i'm naked.” he mumbles slightly, unable to roll over to escape the eventual grasp of Papyrus.  
\---   
“then we’re definitely not getting up…” Sans mumbled, smirking slightly. He let them sleep or at least lay for a few more minutes before getting up to get his mate dressed. His brother didn’t know he wore this type of stuff, but he figured now was a good time than ever. It wasn’t too revealing or sexy, just satin pjs. He yawned and rubbed his eye socket, watching his mate get dressed. 

“i can’t wait ta get home today already, curl up on the new couch when it comes, and nap with ya.” Sans leaned back, basking in the small bit on sunlight coming through his closed curtains. Right up until his brother called for them again and he got up with a frown, “gettin’ dressed!” he called out, rubbing his face afterwards. “‘m sorry, i didn’t think he would be too loud…” Sans got up to hug his mate from behind when he finished dressing. “i love you red, and good morning.” he whispered to his little mate. Purring against his back.  
\---  
He groans getting up, looking over himself and sighing, he grabbed a large shirt and sweats. He hasn't had this form around anyone but sans in four years and he was too nervous to start. He also only had men's clothes so he just steal Sans clothes today. “‘s okay shoulda known be'der.” leaning back into his mate he yawns, “mornin, can ya carry me babe.” he reached his arms up tiredly.  
\---  
Sans nodded, picking his mate up slowly and kissed him sweetly before walking out the door. He took them into the kitchen where Papyrus was, he had brought a few bags around that were filled. Sans set his mate down beside the table but stayed by his side, nuzzling him, wanting to be close. “hey paps, morning…” Sans looked over and saw his brother with a grin. 

“Good morning Sans! Good morning Red, I brought you both over the books as promised, as well as what you asked for Sans.” he said over making breakfast and now Sans has a grin. 

He gave his mate a kiss and walked over to the bag. He searched through it and found what he was looking for, soon handing over a blank box to his mate, inside lay a phone. A brand new phone.   
\---  
Red nodded slightly, sitting in the chair, “mornin’ pap,” he murmured sleepily glancing at the bags. Then too Sans who handed him a phone, “sans, why did ya ge’ me a phone?” he looked up, not able too hide his smile but still hesitant to accept it, “i could ‘ave figure’ i’ ou’.” he said, pulling out the sleek technology, and sighing, “than’s babe. we shoul’ prolly buy a case an shit taday.” he leans up, kissing him gently.  
\---  
“course, it'll only take a few minutes anyway.” he wagged his tail a bit, kissing his mate back sweetly. “got ya the phone just cause ya needed one, you're on paps and my plan now, so ya don't got ta worry about it anymore.” he shrugged, “so keep it in the box till we get the case.” he chuckled lightly. 

He turned to his brother, thanking him and asking what he was making as Sans sat on the table, cream in hand again as well. He waited for his mate to get situated as his brother told them what meal he was making for them and that he could only stay for breakfast then he would have to leave. Sans got quiet when his brother asked where the couch was.  
\---  
Red put the phone away, looking at paps, “i shredded i’, didn’ mean ta, but we are gettin’ a new one taday.” he mumbled, still unsure how he felt about the phone thing but he would live with it. Lookin at Papyrus he chuckled, “where ya off ta dis mornin’?” he grinned, “business er pleasure.” he glanced at Sans and winked.  
\---  
“I'm going on a date today, with both Blue and Razz. We're going out of town for a week, hiking.” he seemed pretty happy about it. “Blue is thinking about coming clean with Razz when we return...” he trailed off, still with a smile on his face. 

“well i'm happy for ya bro, hope the trip goes well.” Sans rolled his eyes a little after his mates implication but he focused more on caring for the others tail, happy to see it slowly healing up.   
\---  
Red nodded, “hope ya ‘ave fun pap.” he says a bit less enthusiastically, but still with a smile, “we are goin’ shoppin’ fer clothes an’ art supplies as well as a couch taday.” he says practically wiggling in his chair, tail thumping in Sans hands while he tries to care for it. “den i guess were prolly gunna be readin’.”  
\---  
Sans nodded chuckling softly at the tail in his hands, kissing the back of his mates skull when he was finished. “lots of reading. oh don't forget ta take your meds,” he mumbled to his mate. Sans was most excited about going clothes shopping, he was wanting to look at some other things too but his mate would come first. 

“Sounds like a busy day! I can give you two a ride if you know where you want to go.” Paps offered, smiling sweetly as he brought over breakfast. French toast, Sans dug in immediately, hungry from barely eating last night.   
\----  
Red got up to grab his medication and a glass of water, quickly taking his meds before sitting to eat with them. He smiled as he ate, “dese are good pap.” he mumbled with a mouth full of food. Chuckling he looks at Sans, “i thin’ we were goin’ couch store firs’. so if ya wanna give us a lif' ta the furniture place by da mall den i can port us home later.” he kept eating watching Papyrus and Sans interact.   
\---  
Sans nodded, “that’d be great if ya could.” he said, halfway through his meal, glancing up at his brother. He was scooted closer to Red, and leaned on him when he finished his own food. Papyrus was smiling, sort of strained but he was trying to smooth things out. 

“Sure thing! I’ll take you two after you get dressed then. How’s everything going with the souling? Any updates?” Papyrus squirmed, looking at them both for hopefully good or unchanged news. 

“everything’s fine paps, ya don’t gotta worry. red and i are doing our best with what we got, but thanks for bringing the books. i’m sure they’re gonna help us.”   
\---  
Red held Sans close, kissing his head softly, hand slowly rubbing his shoulder he glanced at his mate and sighed, “i'm dressed, ya jus’ need ta, den we can shop babe.” he smiled, nuzzling him before getting up to grab his and Sans dishes, going to the sink. Washing them off slowly, he felt odd around Pap today, distant, not like the joking they were doing before, he is worried about Razz and him being mates. That maybe Razz will talk about shit from the past and it made him nervous. Glancing at the table he walked back, “thanks fer da books d’ough, been hard to figure ou’ wha’ ta expec’.” he gave a small smile.  
\---  
Papyrus smiled at Red, nodding, “It’s no problem at all, I want to be the best Uncle I can for your baby bones...” He watched his brother leave to go get dressed and looked down a his hands. He looked pretty down all of a sudden and too quiet. He didn’t say a word however, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. It was very unlike him.  
\---  
Red noticed and raised a brow, “pap come on again, ya know i can read yer face be’der dan de o’ders, too much like ma bro’s.” he crosses his arms, trying to hide his nervousness, “whats wrong pap.” he analyzes the other skeleton closely, but is really just worried about what's wrong.  
\---  
“It’s something I have to go through by myself for now Red… I’m sorry I can’t say much other than that.” Papyrus spoke softly. He fiddled with his hands and looked out the window, “Maybe the hiking trip will help who knows?” He stood up when Sans came back in, smiling again. “Are you ready to go?” 

Sans nodded, going over to hold his mates hand. “we’re ready, thanks paps for offering a ride.” he smiled, following his brother as they walked out the front door. Sans locked the door and went over to his brothers car, giving him a hug silently before getting into the passenger seat.   
\---  
Red watched Pap closely, but nodded, smiling at his mate. Following him to get in the car, lounging across the back seat, tail wrapping around his mates arm to be touching him, but otherwise looking like he was about to doze off again.  
\---  
Papyrus let Sans pick the music on the way, tapping his thumb to some of the songs and smiling more when his brother badly sang to some of them. Sans meanwhile was feeling off put by his brothers behavior. He tried not to say anything about it, knowing his brother would tell him what was wrong if he chose to. Papyrus didn’t say anything the whole way over however, dropping the pair off at the front of the furniture store. He didn’t say anything until Sans got out of the car and he smiled, finally noticing his brother was wearing something other than sweatpants and a hoodie out. “Wowie, You look stunning today brother… ahem, Well I’ll see you both later, call if you need anything. Anything at all.” Papyrus said to them both.

Sans latched onto his mates arm, having worn a longer dress out, feeling quite exposed and open but his tail wagged at his brothers comment. “see ya later paps, thank you.” he replied softly, looking down at the tires.  
\---  
Red smiled, leaning over the open door to the car he gives him a look, “ya call me if ya need anythin’ as well, ya er blue. i can be d’ere in an instan’,” he gave him a soft smile, “‘ave a good ‘ike bro.” he winked before closing the door to the car and waving at him. 

Then turned too his mate and purring, “he’s righ’ ya know, yer stunnin’.” he smiles wrapping his arm around his mates waist and leading him into the furniture shop, pulling him too the couches. "so bigger, sof’er, stronger,” he winked slightly, “anythin’ else?”  
\---   
“yeah black so we don’t leave noticeable stains when we’re eating.” he chuckled and rolled his eyes, glancing back to watch his brother pull off. Sans sighed lightly and held on tighter to his mate as they were greeted by a store employee, a monster. They were shown to the couches and given time to look around and ask questions, and try them out. Then again, Sans also wandered off to try out the beds, groaning at the softer memory foam ones. “can’t we have one of these as a couch instead red?” he whined playfully  
\---   
Red grinned at his mate, “‘ow ‘bout a couch bed,” he chuckled, “‘ave both.” he pulled his hand too the couches were he showed him a sectional with ottoman that made it a large bed with back that went down to a full bed. Smiling he looked at his mate, “dis wha’ ya wan’ed?” he asked softly, happy his mate seems at ease for now.  
\---   
Sans smiled nodding, “let’s try it out first.” he hopped off the bed. The two were mostly alone for now, not many people were in the store at the moment. So Sans happily sat down on the couch and then fell back on the display, purring. “we’re going to have great movie nights with this.” he mumbled, looking at his mate happily.  
\---   
Red sits next to him, sprawling out, “i’ll be a great area ta nest in, an keep ya from doin’ ta much when da pup drops.” he smirks softly, “in da new clo’es we buy, and da doc can sit while ya relax.” he smiled, “plus repeatin’ yesterday would be easier wit’ all dis space. an’ i can lay on my tummy if i get a sore butt again.” he grins softly at his mate teasingly. Leaning over to kiss him softly.  
\---  
Sans blushed and smirked a little, kissing his mate back with a hug, “can’t wait.” he purred out and slowly sat up. “let’s go see about getting this one then, and get it delivered tonight. it’s too comfy ta pass up.” he looked around for an employee, having to get up and fidget a little with his dress to keep it down.   
\---   
Reds eye lights followed his standing mate, before getting up and going with his mate to get the couch. After dealing with all that nuisance he smirked, “ready to see my worl’ o’ art.” he smiled pulling his mate to the mall, getting more excited about getting supplies then shopping for clothes for himself, and his mate. “den ya ge’ ta dress me up a bit,” he purred softly to his mate, his tail swaying happily, never having felt comfortable in his ecto flesh, he felt like he could always keep it summoned with Sans around and he was happy to dress up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so so so much for reading this far in, it makes us very happy to know how much you guys enjoy these chapters and well I have news! We have a Patreon set up for art and early updates on chapters. While it isn't necessary to pledge or anything, it would certainly make our day, and you get drawings out of it as well. I will certainly be doing normal Thursday updates on here but I will also be doing Sunday updates on Patreon. Again Thank You all so much for reading and I hope your nights/days are amazing. -Fineapple
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/EughCooties


	29. Chapter 29: Shopping

Sans purred along, walking to the mall, “yes, i’m excited ta see what it’s like. i don’t think i’ve ever been inside an art store before.” he hummed, thinking back and realizing that was true. He had never been inside an art store before but he was finally going to get to. Maybe he could try his hand at something if it piqued his interest. Mainly he was wanting to see what his mate would get though.  
\---   
Red smiled, “i’s large, an’ has alo’ o’ stuff ya wouldn’ expect.” he opens the door to the store, stepping into a large store, with shelves and shelves of decorations, supplies, canvases and so much else. He grabbed a basket and let his mate wander around, knowing where what he wants is already, he figured they could explore things first. “i love comin’ here just ta clear ma ‘ead.”  
\---   
Sans looked around with wide eyes, his tail curling around his mates waist to he didn’t get lost. “there’s a lot in here huh...” sans cooed at some of the decorations in there, and at the fake plants, and fake succulents, grabbing one to take home. “what are ya getting from here then… ya sure do know your way around.” he smiled, feeling more comfortable even as they passed people. He was focused on where they might be heading, looking down every aisle with a big grin.  
\---   
Leaning over he kisses his mates cheek softly, “need a canvas, pencil crayons, an’ yarn, righ’ now.” he smiled, leading him too yarn first as it’s at the back of the store, grabbing some in red and some in blue he smirks getting an idea for a project to work on. He looks at Sans, “ya wan’ anythin’ er me ta make somethin’,” he asks softly, blushing that Sans knew he could crochet. Turning he sees a rack with sale tagged pencil crayons and he grins, grabbing them, “just a canvas now, den we can dress up.” he smiles.   
\---   
Sans watched and followed his mate, humming a little, “i think i know what i would like ya ta make.” he smiled cutely as they walked over to the canvases. “i think our baby would like it if their papa made them a blanket.” he kissed his mates cheekbone, he couldn’t stop smiling. Sans stopped for a moment when passing by an aisle and he went down it for a moment, grabbing colored crayons and a coloring book. “‘m no artist like you, but i can at least color.” he chuckled, setting them in the cart.  
\---   
Red grinned, “i’ll make our pup a blanke’, i already ‘ave an idea fer one.” He watches Sans grab a coloring book and bursts out into genuine laughter, “oh precious, yer body is art enough, but everythin’ else is bonus.” he purrs sweetly, walking to the canvas section, grabbing two black normal sized canvases and smiles, “alrigh’ tha’s all from ‘ere unless ya wan’ some play doh babe.” he caressed his mates tail softly and couldn’t keep the love from his gaze.   
\---   
Sans stuck his tongue out with a grin, “i’m not getting play doh... we have carpet.” he chuckled, “and no, i’m done if you are.” he said, walking back to the front of the store to the registers. They had to wait in line but Sans kept his focus on his mate, leaning on his a bit, “we still gotta look for a phone case too while we look around the mall. grab a bite ta eat too, what are ya in the mood for?”  
\---   
He smiled nodding, curling his arm back around Sans waist and holding him against himself. “yeah, i’ll jus’ grab somethin’ heavy duty fer a case,” he smiled looking up to his mate and kissing him softly, “fer food, i thin’ maybe a nice warm taco,” he winks slightly, “maybe a foo’long, er maybe i’ll just eat a creamy yogur’. we’ll see wha’ kinda mood were in.” looking at his mate he purrs softly, “maybe i’ll be wearin somethin else, an’ no’ hidin’ myself in baggy clo’es.” he smiled sadly, “ya’ll ‘elp me pick righ’?”  
\---   
Sans smiled and nodded immediately, “i can’t wait ta dress ya up bubbs.” he whispered, faint blue blush on his face as they got closer to the register. They were quick when checking out, thanking the lady who helped them before they left. Sans helped carry the bag with yarn and another with his fake succulent. “should.. ya drop these off at home real fast so our arms won’t be too full while we shop for clothes?” he asked, looking at all his mate was carrying.  
\---   
Red glanced at Sans, “i will be back in less den a minute babe.” he smiles, taking the bags from Sans kissing him quickly, he ports away dropping them on the counter before returning as quickly as possible. He pulls his mate into his arms and kisses him softly, “miss me.” he chuckled softly, before leaving one arm around his waist to lead him into the mall, pausing for a moment, “i haven’ done dis in fi’e years, i don’ know where ta look.” he blushed and looked at Sans, “where da we star’? underwear?” he asked softly.  
\---   
“victoria’s secret it is.” he winked at his mate, leaning on him as he walked on, finding the nearest layout of the mall and where the shops were. “looks like it’s upstairs.” he hummed, “i think i know exactly what i wanna see ya in too, what sizes do ya wear bubbs?” he asked while they made their way to the escalator. Sans had a hand over his soul, nervous about all the people surrounding them. No one seemed to take a second glance at them though which eased his nerves. He found himself melting into his mates side, calmer now.  
\---   
He looked down and blushed shrugging, “i only had da two thin’s fer ma form, dey were medium bo’doms an’ a small top. Anythin’ else is yer guess, i ‘ave no clue.” he fidgeted slightly, he was nervous but excited in a thrilling way, like a roller coaster gives you. He smiled softly, “i can’ wait ta see wha’ ya find allurin’, will help me understand yer a bi’ more.” he gave his mate a small squeeze, seeing the lingerie ahead he is gaping, “shi’ i’s all so hot.” he murmurs.  
\---   
Sans pulled his mate along inside with a light purr, “let’s see if we can get your measurements and then we can look around.” it was a specialty they offered inside. Sans was greeted by a few woman, human and not, one of which came forward to help, asking what she could do for them. 

She was a human, shorter than Sans, about the same height as Red. Sans shyly started to ask if they could get his mates measurements taken before they looked around. It was that easy, as the woman happily nodded and took them to the back to the dressing rooms, being quick about it as Sans watched the whole time. He thanked her after getting the sizes and went off with his mate, looking around. 

Sans held onto his mates hand as he went around picking out what he thought would look best, and some more practical items as well, as his mate couldn’t always parade around in lingerie for him. He had his mate try on a few things, just so he could sneak in a few extra items while waiting. Mainly stockings that could be hidden till they got home. “how are ya doing in there bubbs? everything fitting okay?” he asked while outside the dressing room.  
\---   
Red was chuckling watching him pull out many different sets and pieces to wear, both in the bedroom and out of it. Grinning he grabs a blue set with black lace, bra and thong underwear, pulling on something he snuck into the mix as well, putting on a strappy harness over the bra that doesn’t cover any of the material, but ads some alluring straps he steps out of the change room and smirks, “babe does dis fit okay, ‘m no’ sure, never wore it ‘fore.” he purred, turning in front of his mate to show off the set.   
\---   
Sans blushed and pushed his mate back into the changing room, going in there with him, “fucking hell red, ya look gorgeous, but don’t step out in public like that.” he rumbled, pulling his mate back to press up against him. He ran his hands over the material and started to purr, “looks like it fits perfectly though, mmm, just look at ya.” Sans tilted his mates head to look at the mirror in front of them, Sans’ eyelights were filled with hearts as he pushed his love and lust through the bond. If he hadn’t of had his fears about being in public he would try something in this dressing room. “i can’t wait till you’re home with me, i won’t be able ta take my hands off of ya.” he kissed down his mates neck, still watching him in the mirror as one of his hands trailed down to the thong, lightly going over it before he pulled away. “i think ya should get dressed so we can shop for other things.” his tail twitched, not wanting to leave, but doing so anyway, guarding the door.  
\---   
He chuckled at his mates reaction, pushing him into the small room, but looking in the mirror seeing the hearts and having his mate praise him and kiss his neck made him blush. “i can’ wai’.” he murmured, closing the door, deciding to wear it under his clothes, he pulls off the tag and, disables the security tag easy enough to remove it also, then grabs the rest of what he is buying. Walking out now back in his baggy clothes, hiding his new underwear, he caresses the back of his mates shoulders, before kissing his neck. “le’s go pay, an’ find me some real clo’es yeah?” he asked softly, before pulling him to register to pay. 

Leaving the store he turns to his mate and grins, “so where nex’ love?” grabbing his mate’s hand, he is practically vibrating as his tail swings back and forth behind him. “le’s ge’ some outfits so i can be almos’ as pre’dy as ya.”  
\---   
“almost? you’re far prettier than me~” Sans kissed his mate before wandering around the mall, “i was thinking we could go... i think your brother shops there actually, hot topic.” it was halfway across the mall so they walked a bit, hand in hand. “how’s your tail feeling today? it seems to be moving more.” he smiled, glancing back at it. He was keeping his own off the ground and once again around his mates waist. The last thing he wanted was for someone to step on it.  
\---   
He rolled his eyes, “yer face doesn’ scare children babe.” he murmured, smiling softly, then hearing the store choice he chuckled and nodded, “soun’s perfec’ love, ma bro knows wha’ ‘e’s doin’.” Looking back at his own tail he smiled, “i don’ feel any pain, ‘aven’t tried ta move anythin’ taday but it is back to showin’ ma every emotion again.” he runs a hand along his mates soothingly, “how ya doin? ya seem ta be good, well enough distracte’ an excite’.”  
\---   
Sans kissed his mate softly, “i’m doing alright, still a bit nervous, but i’m keeping positive. hard ta stay scared when i got ya by my side ta protect me.” he chuckled softly, reaching the store. It wasn’t a huge place, but they had quite a selection of edgier clothes Sans thought would look perfect for his mate. “ya go ahead and look around, see if there’s anything ya want, i’m going to be right over here.” he pointed ahead at the womens clothing, mainly at the skirts and crop tops. He gave his mate another kiss before wandering over to look through them.  
\---  
He nodded, deciding to go to the pants and coats, finding ripped jeans, skinnies, leggings, including a mermaid print, and a crop leather coat. Then made his way to the mens section grabbing dark jeans, largest shirts he could find and a few sweaters. He was headed back to Sans to look at skirts and dresses until he saw shoes. Pausing he ended up getting some new sneaker in men and women’s sizes, some combat boots, and a couple pairs of very high heels. Blushing at the heels, but finding he really wanted them again, he even found some with spikes on them. Heading back to his mate he blushed looking at the large pile he had gather realizing he may have got carried away, but his tail was wagging like mad in his happiness. “hey baby, ya okay? ya fin’ anythin’?” he smiled softly.  
\---  
Sans had his own pile coming along, darker clothing and things with star and galaxy print he really wanted to see on his mate. He grinned at his boyfriend and nodded, “i think i have just about everything i can find in here, we can go ahead and check out and head ta a different store. i need ta get us socks, and your phone case.” he hummed, walking side by side to the register, stopping one more time. Sans purred and picked up a flower crown, taking it with him to the register and finally checking out.   
\---   
Red nodded, looking at the accessories near the till while the cashier was ringing everything up, he smiled at two small necklaces, but now he was eager to get a case for his phone so he could start personalizing it, and using it. Grabbing all the bags they left the store and Red paused, “shoul’ i port ‘dese home, i won’ take long.” he smiled softly looking over everything slowly and purring, “or af’er socks?”  
\----   
Sans hummed, “after the socks, it will only take a second anyway.” his tail was wagging, halfway up in the air so his dress didn’t go up as well. He made way into a different store, getting some socks and finding a few more dresses he needed. Sans was sure he got nearly everything they needed except for the case, he kissed his mate lightly, “alright, go ahead and drop these off and then we can go get your case and some food, momma’s hungry.” he mumbled, carefully handing the bags to his boyfriend.  
\---   
He rumbled a happy purr then disappeared, taking a few minutes to return this time, when he does he is wearing fishnet stockings with his spiked heeled boots, high waisted mid thigh length galaxy skirt, a black crop that has skeleton hand prints on his boobs, plus his crop leather coat. He wraps both arms around sans waist and grins, “i love ya babe,” he murmurs, kissing him lovingly, tail swaying where is hanging. He pulls away grabbing his hand and smiling, “le’s get a case an some grub.”  
\---   
Sans perked up when seeing his mate changed and he hummed into the kiss, blushing a little, “i love ya too gorgeous.” He purred along, trailing his hands over his mates sides before pulling away,”hey you’re as tall as me now bubbs.” he chuckled, reaching out to grab his mates hand and pull him along. He still had a faint blush as they walked to the nearest phone store for a heavy duty case, leaning into his mate more and more, his tail now caressing the back of his mates thighs as they looked at different cases, Sans picking out a plain black one before they left. His stomach growled when they left the store and he groaned a little.  
\---   
Red enjoyed the look Sans gave him, and the small touches he was receiving, grabbing a red industrial grade case he follows his mate, looking over when his stomach growled. “Come on babe, le’s get ya some food, any preferences?” he asked smiling softly, his own tail teasing down Sans a little between swaying in his bliss. Feeling completely at ease he began too purr softly, putting his arm around his shoulder since he is taller now, kissing his skull.  
\---   
Sans hummed in thought, “i could go for some chinese food, there are a few in the food court.” he had small hearts in his eyes as he looked at his mate, walking over to the food court and looking around, “hmm chinese or pizza?”  
\---  
Red chuckled at his mate, “ge’ yer chinese and i’ll get a large pizza, ya can ‘ave as much as ya wan’.” he purrs nuzzling his mate softly. Seeing the hearts had him melting slightly, “af'er lunch we can go ‘ome and get da couch den snuggle up an’ maybe watch a movie fer once.” he chuckled softly, leading him to the chinese before kissing him and heading to grab the pizza.  
\---   
Sans carefully wandered over to get his food, curling his tail around his leg and fidgeting a little while in line. He kept glancing back to where his mate was, till he was finally at the register to order. He made it quick, waiting patiently for his food but curling up on himself the longer he waited. When he finally got his food Sans went to his mates side, a plastic container in hand filled to the brim with noodles and chicken. 

He was proud of himself for staying in line though, around so many people and without his boyfriend. “that took so long.” he smiled, even though he was gone for like five minutes tops.   
\---  
Red purred, nuzzling his mate as he grabs the pizza box, proud of his mate. “come on love, le's eat.” he chuckled softly, tail wrapping around his mates waist protectively. He wraps his arm on Sans shoulder again and leads him to a table secluded.  
\---   
Sans hummed happily in response, following along and soon sitting down. “i think we're going ta have a little longer until the couch arrives so we have time ta put your new clothes away. are ya happy with what ya got or do you think ya need more?” Sans started eating his food, one hand holding his mates own.   
\---   
He shrugs and chuckles, “need a ba’din’ suit still, o’der wise i thin’ im good.” looking over at Sans, “wha’ about ya? any thin’ ya wan’ to look at?” he ate a few slices of pizza, purring happily and drinking more coffee. Tail swaying, still trying to keep it lower so as not to share his ass with the world, despite the fact he did walk out of a dressing room in lingerie he knows his mate would not approve his exhibitionism. Holding Sans hand softly he smiled, “doesn’ ‘ave ta be clo’es, could be books er movies, er games.” rubbing his thumb over the back of the hand.  
\---   
“well..” Sans looked down at his food, eating a bit more before he answered, “lets get ya a bathing suit first, and maybe we can go into one of the baby stores? just ta sook around? And see what kinds of things we should be looking at?” Sans offered, blushing cutely and glancing at his boyfriend. “and when the baby drops we can finally start setting up a nursery? i’d like that a lot bubbs.” he mumbled.  
\---   
He purrs, “a’ight, soun’s good love,” he chuckles and blushes slightly, “but maybe da nursery shoul’ wait till fur’der along, ya’’ll only be five weeks outta for’dy.” he squeezes his hands softly, “but we can ge’ some ideas fer it fer late’.” he finishes off his share offering the last couple of his slices to his pregnant mate. “ea’ up an’ we can look at tiny clo’es.”   
\---   
Sans chuckled softly, blush still on his face, “okay, alright, i may be just a little bit impatient though.” he warned, tail wagging on the floor. “fuck, that’s a lot of weeks ta wait too.” he sighed, eating the rest of the food. He leaned back in his chair, hand on his belly and he rubbed it, “i’m so full.” he smiled. 

He leaned to the side onto his boyfriend and purred, “bathing suit and tiny clothes, okay let’s go. i know where ta get ya a few bathing suits.” he said, standing up slowly. He wobbled a little to the trash can, on a food high he might regret later, but was so worth it now.  
\---   
He watched his mate softly, “a’ight love, but yer not full yet. wait till later, den ya’ll be nice an round, an very full.” he purrs, running a hand over his mates stomach, before pulling away. “show me da way,” he smiles kissing him softly, tail swaying gently, caressing over Sans’ leg briefly. Joining hands he follows his boyfriend to the store, staring skeptically at the small store, 

“ya sure dey will ‘ave somethin’ fer me ‘ere.” seeing the ruffles and pretty styles, he feels a bit insecure suddenly, tail wrapping around his mates leg softly.   
\---   
“trust me bubbs, i won’t dress ya in anything too out of your comfort zone, no pinks er too many frills.” he said calmly, rubbing his mates side as they went inside. Sans led him around the store, he hummed as he shopped for the swimsuits, picking out quite a few and then having his mate go try them on. He put a few back that just didn’t fit or didn’t flatter his mate well, and was left with four bathing suits and three shorts in the end. One was a one piece, black and white plaid, a black two piece with blue flowers, a red and white two piece with red cactus’ on the top with flattering frills, and the last was a blank and gold two piece with frills on the bottom half. 

The shorts had sillier patterns on them, one with skull crosses, one with sharks, and the last had pink flamingos on them.

Once Sans left with the beg in hand he beamed at his mate. “i can’t wait ta see ya in these on the beach red, now then.” he turned, tail wrapping around his mates hand, “one more stop before we go home.”   
\---   
Red blushed softly at the bikinis he tried, liking the ones Sans picked he grabbed the bag from his mate and nodded. “las’ stop then i can take ya ‘ome an’ enjoy ya in dat dress.” he purred, trying to flip back to flirty from flushed. Tail up and swaying happily behind him as he was eager to look at baby stuff and get a better picture in his mind for his family.   
\---   
Sans purred and kissed his mates cheekbone, “i thought we were watching a movie and reading tonight though bubbs.” Sans teased, making their way to their final shop. “ya being naughty again?” he whispered, grinning to himself and looking at his mate. He got quieter as he walked into the last store, nerves at play at how soft looking and cute the items were in there. “oh wow…” he gulped, slowly taking them over to the baby onesies and shirts, “they’re all too cute.” he reached out to pick one shirt up, unfolding it and snorting a bit, showing it to his mate. It was plain grey but read, “Cutest Little Asshole.”  
\---   
Reds eye lights were hearts and he grabbed it, “were gettin’ it.” he smiled purr rumbling fairly loudly, looking at another and chuckling at yet another goofy shirt, ‘drink till i pass out, just like daddy.’ showing his mate he grins slightly, “look babe, ‘deir prepared.” he leans over kissing Sans softly and putting the shirt down, spotting a maternity section immediately seeing a tshirt with a ribcage and below it was a skeleton baby from the halloween clearance section. Looking at his mate he laughed, “not sure if i’s lewd er genius.” his heart lights roved the store seeing everything baby and he was floored, “i’s all so tiny, bu’ d’ere so much stuff.”  
\---   
“we can just grab a few things now right?” Sans asked holding the onesies to his chest and cooing. He chuckled at the skeleton shirt, “i’m not sure either, should i get it?” he asked, picking it up and holding it in front of himself to show his mate. “hah imagine what the others would say if they saw this.” he grinned himself, fully planning on wearing it around now. 

Sans looked around the store, cooing at the smallest socks he’s ever seen and little accessories around the store. He was genuinely loving the store more and more as he went around, struggling not to pick up everything he loved. Which was just about everything.   
\---   
Red smirked, “wear it ta nex’ games nigh’ we attend,” really wanting to see everyones reactions, but would just settle for theirs bro’s seeing it. Looking around he found the tiniest pair of converse and grabbed them, acting casual as he kept grabbing cute stuff, picking up things Sans put back, while following his pregnant mate. His purring was steadily loud at this point, blushing as he realized he was the one that wasn’t controlling himself.  
\---   
Sans eventually look back to see his mates arms full and he chuckled, “ya having fun there love? let’s check out and get out of here before we end up buying the whole store.” he joked. He went and gave his mate a big kiss before pulling away, glancing back with a blush and a smirk before going up to the register.  
\---   
Red blushed, nodding he followed Sans to the register, pulling his card out and paying for the baby stuff himself. Grabbing the bags he walks out of the store before wrapping his arm around his mates waist pulling him flush against his front. Kissing him deeply, his purring still not ceasing, he pulls away resting his forehead against the others and smiles, “i love ya baby, an’ our pup. so much more den ya know.”

He nuzzled close and squeezed him tighter, “ya ready ta go love, i wanna cuddle please.” he murmurs softly, kissing him deeply. Heart eye lights staring at his mates sternum, “i need ya an pup.”  
\---   
“yeah, i’m ready ta go now, thank you… i can’t imagine a better day than today.” he was flushed, arms around his mate with dazzling hearts in his eyes. He stared lovingly at his mate, not expecting the sweet words from out of the blue, but loving them nonetheless. He his his face in his mates neck, wrapping his tail around the others leg as he waited for the pull. He figured he would need to make his mate a drink when he got home, with supplements after all the porting he did today. It was the least he could do.  
\---   
Red nuzzled his mate softly, “i enjoyed taday with ya a lot babe.” he whispered before porting them home, to his bed room to put the new bag down, then looking at the baby stuff, “where we gunna put dis?” he asked softly, pulling away from his boyfriend slightly. Looking into his heart lights as well he didn’t want to do too much but couldn’t just stop to lay down with the couch coming later. He kissed him softly before pulling him down to the kitchen to put the other bags on the table for now, sitting down he groaned, “how long till da couch is ‘ere?” he grumbles head going into his arms.   
\---   
“i’ll put them away in my closet er something for now.” Sans said smiling, following his mate. He kissed the others head lightly, “it should be delivered..” he looked at the clock, “not too much longer now, let me get ya something ta drink while we wait okay? at least we don’t have ta worry about putting the couch together.” he hummed, having paid extra for it to be done, not that it would take too long anyway. 

Sans went to go make his mate some sweeter tea, adding some supplement powder to it before he handed it off to his mate. He just had regular tea as he didn’t use his magic much today anyway. Sans went over to sit next to his mate, facing him and he blushed, “ya do look sexy in those fishnets ya know.” he purred, hand reaching out to rest on his mates thigh. “i can only imagine what you’re wearing under it even more hot. will ya give me a little peak babe?” Sans asked, he couldn’t help himself, especially after his mates little stunt in the dressing rooms today.  
\---   
He smirked, not having wanted to get caught by his mate stealing changed into a different set underneath. Lifting his skirt slowly with his tail he drank some of his tea, enjoying the slow tease as he adjusted slightly to be leaned forward, tail now exposing his ass to show the ruched sheer lace fabric of the small underwear, plug visible through the thin material he watched his mates face closely behind the rim of his mug. Fishnets crossing over the lace pulling it taut against his ecto flesh to accentuate the curve of his thigh and ass.  
\---   
Sans’ tea dribbled down the side of his jaw, as he was shown mid sip. He put his cup down and wiped his mouth, the hungry look back in his eyes. His tail moved forward to featherly touch his mates inner thigh, “beautiful…” he purred, looking up into the others eyes. Sans squirmed in his spot, fully having plans for later tonight, when his mate was asleep. He grinned slightly, “would ya mind if i gave ya a massage tonight love? while you’re wearing just the lingerie? ya worked really hard today, and i wanna ‘reward’ ya for it.” he purred lovingly. “otherwise i’ll be busy reading the books and enjoying our new couch.”  
\---   
He chuckled, “i woul’ never mind baby, i’ll only wear lingerie fer ya to look an touch whenever ya wan’.” he purred softly, his own tail sliding along his mates over his red thigh, grinning he leaned forward for a kiss, “ya don’ need ta reward me, ‘m ’appy ta do it.” leaning back he spreads his legs open alittle, the barest hint of the see through crotch showing of his panties as he continued to drink like he was being completely casual. “i thin’ we shoul’ put a movie on an’ sleep on da couch tanigh’, make sure i’s comfy enough.”  
\---   
“exactly what i was planning on doing love.” Sans kept glancing down, the view doing wonders for him. He kept himself in check for now however, picking up his mug again to drink the rest of his tea. When he finished he went to go put the mug away in the sink and grabbed his mates medication, “let’s make sure ya take one before we get too carried away with the couch and forget.” he hummed, handing his boyfriend the pill and leaning forward to kiss the top of his skull. 

His free hand trailed down to his boyfriends parted legs to run over the others panties, keeping his hand there and purring, slowly rubbing over where his clit was but not reaching it. “and i’ll reward ya all i want, ya deserve ta be spoiled bubbs.” he whispered, about to press closer until he heard a vehicle pulling up the driveway. Sans kissed his mate slowly before pulling away and flattening the front of his dress, “looks like we got company.” he smiled innocently, walking behind his mate, looking through the kitchen window.  
\---   
His eye lights watch his mate looking every once in a while, he smirks while his face is hidden, following him as he got up to put his mug away. He down right purred at being given his meds now because he would be too distracted later to take them, opening his mouth to let him place the pill on his ruby tongue. 

Groaning softly at the light touches he tilts his head back to look at his mate grinning, about to kiss him. Growling as he walked away playing innocent, snapping his teeth gently at his mate as he passed he got up putting his mug in the sink before walking over to the door. Opening it he walked to the two scrawny teenagers working their basic job and smirked, “yer boys sure ya got dis, it ain’t light.” he cooed at the instantly flushed children.  
\---   
Sans glanced over to his mate as he talked, having been watching the teens get out to help move and try to get the couch out. He rolled his eyes a little and went into the living room, figuring out where he was going to want them to place it with a little hum. “don’t tease them too much bubbs, they’re still trying ta help.” he smiled, slowly making his way over to the door, albeit weary. He wrapped his arms behind his mate and pressed up against him, boobs clearly flushed against him, but also the hard on he had summoned after giving his mate his medicine. He purred, face going into the crook of his mates neck as he lightly ground into his mate once while the workers were distracted.  
\---   
Red blushed and leaned back slightly, turning his head to kiss him softly, “was gunna see if dey needed me to do da heavy liftin’ fer em.” he grins, “i’s funnier in dis form when dey figure out i can snap em easily.” he purrs reaching back over his shoulder to caress his mates face gently. “but i can see ya ‘ave other ideas den watchin’ yer mate lift a couch in a mini skirt and six inch ‘eels.” he leaned back rolling his hips back, ass rolling perfectly over his hard on at this height. Kissing him deeply at the same time, tongue sneaking out to lap at his mate softly.  
\---   
Sans pulled him back inside of the house for a moment, away from prying eyes and he kissed back, groaning lightly into it, “you’re irresistible and ya know it.” he purred out. “i don’t want ‘em ogling at ya anyway, just help me after they leave.” He ran his hand over his mates ass, squeezing it in his palm, “i’m gonna want ya ta test out the couch for me bubbs, and if i like what i see then i’ll join ya.” he purred out, nipping at his mates tongue when he could until he noticed the workers making their way over with the first bits of the couch. He pulled away, but kept an arm around his mate.  
\---   
Red grinned, “yer know ‘ only fer ya,” he rumbled softly, purring growing louder he grabbed his sweater and kissed him lightly chuckling, “i’ll help ya don’ worry,” his hand hiding from view trailing over his mates stomach and tracing lightly over his bulge under his dress he grinned, “ya won’ be able ta return it when ‘m done.” he nipped his jaw before looking at the teenagers with a cocky grin on his features.   
\---   
Sans flushed slightly, giving the teens directions on where the couch was going to go after his little confrontation with his mate, looking back at the other a few times and lifting his tail up to give his boyfriend a nice view of his panties and blue booty. He however helped set the cushions up on the couch when they were brought in and pillows as well, getting the job done rather quickly. He shifted from side to side, excited about the new couch and how well it looked in their living room, thanking the boys when they were done.   
\---   
Red moved to lean against his mates front as they were leaving, a teasing grin on his face, “than’s fer da new surface.” he smirked his ass pressing back against his mates member, tail sliding up his boyfriends inner thigh to graze the hard flesh under the fabric of his dress. He glanced out of the corner of his socket to look his mate over, licking his teeth after the little view he got before. 

Walking away quickly he crawled on part of the couch before slowly lowering himself onto his stomach and resting his head in his hands, having it set up as a bed was a good idea. Glancing up to the tv and grabbing a book Pap had brought them he spoke up, “so wha’ we watchin’?” he asked innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so so so much for reading this far in, it makes us very happy to know how much you guys enjoy these chapters and well I have news! We have a Patreon set up for art and early updates on chapters. I will certainly be doing normal Thursday updates on here but I will also be doing Sunday updates on Patreon. Again Thank You all so much for reading and I hope your nights/days are amazing. -Fineapple
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/EughCooties


	30. Chapter 30: Oops My Dick Slipped?

Sans watched his mate, tail twitching at the sight. He rumbled lowly and glanced at the tv, “i’ll figure it out, ya just lay there and look pretty.” he smirked, heading over to the tv. He put a random movie in, going over to the couch after and he climbed over his mate, only to lay behind him on his side. Sans purred, one hand keeping his head up and the other exploring his mates body, trailing over his clothes and sneaking under his jacket and crop to slowly rub his back. “whatcha reading there love?” he mumbled, kissing his mates skull, one of his legs going over his mates, hard on pressing into his mates thigh.  
\---   
Red grinned, “I'm not sure, but i’s rivitin’,” he chuckled, “if were se’dlin’ fer da nigh’ i shoul’ change babe. don’ wanna pass ou’ in ma clo’es.” he purred pulling away slightly as he makes his way to the kitchen, stripping as he walked, returning shortly with his tub of cream for his tail in just his sheer bra and underwear matching set, fishnets and heels. “ya fergot i need dis once more taday.” he climbs up onto the couch on all fours, crawling over his mate slightly, kissing him before laying back on his stomach next to him. “pu’ it on fer me love?” he asks in a soft purr.   
\---   
Sans grumbled lightly, watching his mate leave but he sat up when he returned, hand out for the cream, “of course i will.” he said, watching his mate lay down. He chuckled lightly, taking his mates heels off and staying quiet as he listened to the movie play in the background while caring for the healing tail. His purrs filled the room slowly and he quickly finished the task. He quickly left to put the cream up and wash his hands, coming back only to straddle his mates legs. “ya ready for your massage love?” he purred, the tent in his panties still there and pressed up against his lovers ass. 

He moved his hands to his mates shoulder blades, rubbing slowly. “fall asleep if ya want, if you’re too tired. i don’t mind love, i’ll stay up reading the books till i pass out too.” he lied.  
\---   
He purred softly at his mates touches, “wha’ abou’ yer massage?” he asks lifting is ass slightly against the very obvious problem there, after last time he is a bit weary to let his mate go without reciprocation. He glances back to his boyfriend slightly laying fully, head in his arms as he groaned at the hands on his shoulders moving over his ecto flesh. “feels good.” he murmurs softly.  
\---   
“you’ll just have ta help me later bubbs, i can take my fill for now. it’s been a long day for ya anyway, papa red needs his rest too.” Sans cooed, slowly massaging towards the middle, to his spine and then outwards to his sides, going down his body like that as he gently rocked his hips back and forth. “ya were so good today for me, weren’t ya love?” he whispered, “helping take the bags home and keeping me calm while we were out. i love ya bubbs, go ahead and take a break for me, ya really do deserve it.”   
\---   
Making a small humming noise he relaxed into the couch allowing his mate to touch over his body, both of them clearly enjoying it. He groaned and nodded, “a’ight baby, but ya wake me if ya need ‘elp dis time.” he purred and melted under his mates hands, “always be dere ta ‘elp.” he murmured just enjoying the touches now, closing his eyes to relax further, but he wouldn’t sleep, he won’t, nope, nuh uh, wide awake. Slowly he fell asleep purring tail swaying slowly.  
\---   
Sans continued the touches even as his mate slept, going up and down his body, soon staring down at the pretty red ass he was still grinding on. He glanced up at his mates skull as he used one hand to slowly pull down the stockings and he moved back a little, rubbing through his panties again carefully while his other hand continued to massage his mate. He purred lightly, moving the panties to the side to rub up against his mates slick entrance with two fingers, his tail stilling as he watched his mate for and sudden movements, wanting the smaller to sleep still. 

Once he thought he was in the clear he shifted around a little, taking his own dress off and pulling his panties down just enough to let his cock spring loose, hissing softly at the cold air on the hot member. He pressed up against his mate again, rubbing his hands over his lovers sides and taking in the view, relaxing him further and leaning down to kiss along his spine. Sans took his time to practically worship the slightly smaller skeleton in front of him, eager to sink into his mate but even more eager to make sure his mate was as relaxed and well loved as he could be.   
\---   
Red was having a great ‘dream’, moaning softly and gasping as he tried to get closer to then sensation his ‘dream’ was giving him. Sleeping his legs had begun to spread slightly more and rock gently for some friction, a purr coming from him gently as his body urged him to get more out of this ‘phantom’ sensation. Tail curling up and over leaving him fully exposed as it tail draped lazily over the side, swaying gently.  
\---   
Sans’ eyes went lidded as he gazed down at his mate, soon moving his head into the crook of his mates neck to lather it in tender kisses and light affectionate nibbles. He groaned sweetly as his cock rubbed up against his mates heat. He reached down to position himself, finding his mates entrance with ease and pressing in slowly, stopping for a moment when his tip was in and he sat up to look, putting his hands back onto his mates back to rub over his spine soothingly. The larger quickly turned his head to look around, grumbling to himself as he forgot his phone in the kitchen but shrugging it off, starting to sink deeper into his mate anyway. He was slow, not wanting the smaller to jerk awake from any quick or sudden movements, but Sans couldn’t help the louder moan coming from him when seeing himself sink deeper until he hilted.   
\---   
He groaned and whined in his sleep at the slowness, but was moaning by the time he was filled, hips twitching as his sleep driven mind tried to thrust back. Only able to real shift slightly as he was still asleep, hands clenching into the couch as his mouth was a gape now with his shallow pants and light moans.  
\---   
Sans purred lowly, light pants leaving his mouth but he focused his attention on his mate, moving his hands down to carefully rub and grope the others ass. He started to move when he wasn’t able to take it anymore, rocking in and out of his small lover, thrilled at how his mate was sleeping through this. “so pretty, you’re so f-fucking beautiful red.” he murmured, stuttering lightly. One of his hands moved to caress the base of his mates tail, not tugging on it, but rubbing the vertebrae and cooing sweetly. He thrusted a little too hard once and cursed lightly, getting lost in the moment, but he didn’t stop.  
\---   
Red moaned at the sudden motion, purring he groaned shifting slightly as he tilted his pelvis towards his mate better. Turning his head he humbled, “mm.. ba..” he mumbled still convinced he’s sleeping. Tail wrapping up and around his mates arm, enjoying the touches at the vertebrae, keeping him close. “mer.” he muttered, burying his face slightly, fists clenching slightly.  
\---   
Sans leaned back over his mate, kissing his cheekbone lightly and down his neck and shoulder, “shh, sleep bubbs, momma’s taking care of ya.” Sans whispered, going back to his slow pace with some trouble. He gulped, trying to keep himself up with the one arms that was free, and sitting back up when he just couldn’t any longer. He kept playing with the base of his mates tail while the other moved to hold onto his mates hip, his own rolling to reach deeper. Sans bit his tongue, moving his hips slowly to find where his mates inner nerves were, giving soft groans at each tug he was given as his search continued.  
\---   
Red mumbled incoherently as he started to drift again, moaning softly at the lighter movements, hips swaying side to side occasionally to get more feeling. Stretching slightly in his sleep causing his back to push his hips up slightly as he let out a deep moan, being hit in a deep wonderful spot. His fists opening and closing as he opened his eyes momentarily, “hgn... babe.” he moaned closing his eyes, purring more his tail loosened on the arm to lay over his back as he raised his hips to meet his mate absentmindedly.   
\---   
Sans groaned and rubbed his mates hip a bit, “i got ya love, mmn-” he helped keep his mates hips up to continue reaching for that spot, rocking a bit faster and tilting his head back as he tried to keep his own noises low. The tv continued to play in the background, helping cover his noises somewhat, but even that had been turned down some to help his mate sleep peacefully. Eventually Sans lost himself, going back to lay over his mates back, belly and breasts pressed up against his lovers back and tail, though careful not to hurt the still healing tail. His hands wandered up and under his mates bra, massaging and groping him as he ground down harsher.  
\---   
He moaned, growing louder as his mate got more into it, focused on the feeling as he was still somewhat asleep. Purring getting louder as he was groped, his head turned to look at his mate with unfocused heart lights, “lerv ya” he mumbled. Sleep addled mind in love with sight of his mate on top him, the sensitivity of his tired body making it feel even better, as his fists and walls clenched with his oncoming peak.   
\----   
Sans buried his face into his mates neck, moaning against him and mumbling sweet words to him, on and off as he built up. He groaned as his small mate clenched around him, biting his neck lightly as his knot started seeking entrance to the tight warmth. He murmured his mates name with small pants as the knot ground against the entrance a few more times, moaning when it finally sunk into his mates wet heat. His tail thumped against the bed while he stayed still, positioned inside and cock twitching heatedly. He slowly kissed over his mates skull, one of his hands trailing down over his mates stomach to dip into his panties, finally rolling and playing with his mates clit, giving a few grounding thrusts inside as he painted the inside of his lovers walls.  
\---   
Red let out a deep moan, as the knot pushed against and inside him, as his clit is touched he cums with a silent scream. Sockets squeezed shut as his gasps, “mmmf sans… so good.” his sleepy mind starting to wake up at the intensity of his orgasm, and the heavy feeling inside him. Groaning he pushes his head up and glances back at his mate, purring, tail winding around him to hold his boyfriend in place as he came down. Seeking kisses and comfort, wanting to snuggle and fall back to sleep in his even more blissed out mind, he reaches back, trying to pull his mouth closer.  
\---   
Sans panted, going down to kiss and love on his mate with his foggy mind, slowly realizing what he had just done however. He gulped and slowly laid down with his mate in his arms on his side, still lightly peppering his mate in kisses and purring to him. Sans took in a few deep breaths, biting his tongue, wondering if he could get them birth control in the morning from a drug store. He curled up around his mate, rubbing along his side, internally beating himself up over the fact that he forgot the condoms, and was currently knotted to his mate. He hoped that since they weren’t in their heats the rules would be a little different, and as soon as he could, Sans uncurled himself from his mate to get some supplied to clean them up. He spent a long time trying to save their new couch from the fluids his mate was currently leaking, and in the end he laid flushed against his mate, curled up under a blanket. Sans did not get much sleep that night.  
\---   
Red woke up in the morning, stretching out and trying to figure out where he was, noticing he was in his underwear, on the couch. He felt over the soft blanket noticing the heat to his back as he rolled over slightly to give his mate a small kiss. Getting up he walked into the kitchen grabbing the ingredients for chocolate waffles, he began making some, flipping on the coffee pot and the kettle for his boyfriend. He made himself coffee and a sweet tea for his mate as he worked around the kitchen, once again ignoring his nakedness. He glanced down at his new phone deciding to set it up while he waited.  
\---   
Sans stayed fast asleep while he could, stirring a few times when smelling the heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. He slowly stretched out, feeling around for his mate and frowning lightly when realizing the other was no longer laying down with him. Sans opened an eye, making a quizzical sound as he looked around, seeing his mate in the kitchen not too far away he purred and blinked slowly, continuing to watch him strut around so early with barely any clothing on. “morning bubbs, did ya sleep well?” Sans murmured, moving to hug one of the couch pillows.  
\---   
He nodded, “‘ad a real goo’ sleep.” he murmured, “feelin’ pretty good ta.” he smiled as he walking over with the tea for his mate, giving him a kiss before passing him the mug carefully, “chocola’e waffles er almos’ done.” then heading back into the kitchen to finish making the waffles, “‘ow was yer sleep babe.” he asked glancing back every so often to look his now also barely dressed mate.  
\---   
Sans sat up to take the mug and rub his sockets slowly, “didn’t sleep much...” he mumbled out, sipping on the tea with a guilty look on his face. He was back to his fully formed female ecto bod, blanket over his shoulders to stay warm. “out of curiosity, do ya think we can get get some uhh, corner store birth control?” he asked, faint blue blush on his face as he looked away.  
\---   
Red stills flipping the waffle he glanced over, “yer already pregnant, so dat won’ ‘elp ya.” he raises a brow, “fer me, we were gunna discuss the prescriptions with him when he comes back, in a couple days. unless ya mean da mornin’ af’er pill.” turning back to the waffles he plates them, shifting slightly he blushes, “tha’ wasn’ a dream las’ nigh’ was it.” Finishing up and turning the stove off he turns too his mate holding the counter slightly. “shit.”   
\---   
Sans shook his head, “it wasn’t a dream... we can get the pill though right?” he gulped, fidgeting on the couch nervously. “it’ll still help right, and ya weren’t in heat…” he pointed out, glancing up at his mate. Sans stayed put on the couch, trying to keep a calm head about the situation at hand.   
\---   
He looks over and sighed, “i don’ know, we ain’ fleshy types,” he brings the plates over carefully, “‘m no’ mad, ill ge’ one and take it jus’ in case.” he sits down and eats, “ya may wanna call dat doc of yers to ask, cause las’ nigh’ was good but we need ta be careful if i’ gunna ‘appen again.” he leans over kissing his mate soundly and purring, pulling back and looking in his eye lights, “‘m no’ mad, i promise, jus’ surprised.”  
\---   
Sans slouched slightly with a smile on his face, “alright, i’m sorry for not being more careful, got a bit too into it.” he purred softly, leaning on his mate while eating along with him. “are ya sore at all? i was trying ta be gentle.” he asked while curling his tail around his mates side. “next time i’ll wear a condom i promise.” he hummed, looking down at the waffle, loving it.  
\---   
He nodded slightly, “i’s alright, i liked da feel, bu’ ‘m a li’l sore i ‘ink i’s time my plug came out, it extra weigh’ last night caused it to become tender a bi’.” he murmured, blushing even more now. “i wanna do i’ again af’er we ge’ birth control.” he smiled eating his waffles more, focusing on them instead of his embarrassment.  
\---   
Sans nodded, “we’ll do that then bubbs.” he said softly, drooping a little, tired from the lack of sleep. “go take your medicine and let me see your tail before ya get dressed and go ta the store. when ya come back i’ll take the plug out for ya okay?” he purred, looking up at his mate with a dopey smile on his face. “i’ll call the doc ta see what the risks might be and what he can do while you’re out alright?” he leaned up to kiss his mate sweetly and slowly got up. Sans took their plates to the kitchen to clean them when they finished eating, tending to his boyfriends tail.  
\---   
Red nodded getting up after to take his meds before going upstairs to get dressed. Coming back down in a black and plaid skater dress, heels, fingerless gloves and his leather crop coat. A black ribbon with a blue crystal heart on it wrapped tightly around his cervical vertebrae. Walking to his mate from behind he purrs tying a blue ribbon with red crystal heart around his boyfriends. “‘m ‘eading out baby be back soon.” he murmured kissing his neck when done tying, then smacking his ass as he back up into the void with a cheeky grin on his face. 

He was nervous going to the pharmacy, asking if they had any morning after pills and if they knew if it would work on magic based monster. Blushing the whole time, he walked around as they said they would ask someone first then get one. Finding a big bag of the same chocolate mini eggs that they bought before he bought one to share with this mate. Fighting with a pervy teenager that tried to grope him and then heading back to the counter to wait there instead as he felt very vulnerable. Scanning the room and seeing the gropey teen had friends he really wanted to leave quickly.  
\---  
Sans ended up folding the blanket and setting it in a corner, setting the couch up and he called his doctor, finding out the risk of pregnancy was less but his mate was still fully capable of getting pregnant. He sighed when Gaster said he’d write a prescription for his mate, for birth control, and he would bring it during their next meeting. Sans happily thanked him and sat on the couch, waiting for his mate to return to tell him the news. He slouched on the couch looking down at himself, figuring he should get dressed. He went to do so, dressing in something more flowery, wearing softer undergarments. Sans went to go wait on the couch again after, playing on his phone after and humming something sweet to himself.  
\---   
After he received the pill being told it should work but may not be as effective, he bought it and left quickly through the void. Landing in the kitchen he grabbed the counter, grounding himself he then grabbed some water to take the pill, looking around and spotting his mate. He gave a small smile and walked over too him, collapsing into his lap and snuggling into his mate, pushing his head to where his soul would be, “i’s weaker on magic mons’ers bu’ can still decrease the risk of pregnancy by ‘bout half.” he murmured softly plopping the mini eggs next too them. “can we just cuddle an’ read taday?” he asked with a slight whine, wanting to be informed but also shook up about the group of teenagers eyeing him up at the store.   
\---   
Sans wrapped his arms around his mate, “of course..” he looked down at his mate, setting his phone to the side, “the doc said he can write a stronger prescription for ya and will be bringing it to us personally his next visit.” He sat back with his mate kissing his head a few times, “ya look shaken up bubbs, did they say anything ta ya about the pill? they didn’t give ya a hard time right?” he frowned lightly, pulling his mate closer.  
\---   
He shook his head, “‘m a’ight, jus’ teenagers bein’ assholes.” he murmured as he nuzzled in closer, “tha’s good about wha’ doc said dough.” he looked up, “i'm gunna get changed into loungin’ clo’es can yeah ge’ it really sof’ here fer snuggles please.” he asked softly, “we can share chocola’e and see what da bean will put us through.”  
\---   
Sans hugged his mate a little closer, nodding slightly, “tell me if ya need me ta kick some ass. i’ll throw hands with some teens for ya.” He joked, giving his mates mark a small kiss. “i’ll make it super cozy in here for ya, so don’t ya worry.” he let his mate get up, purring comforting to him. 

Sans stood after, laying the couch back down and taking his time to arrange the blankets around and pillows to the sides of the makeshift nest. He set the books to the side and put on some toons to play in the background, sitting criss cross in the nest to wait again.  
\---   
Red left for a bit, grabbing his black sketchbook and pencil crayons, he came back in his male form wearing sweats and a v neck black shirt. Walking down he saw the nest and smiled at his mate purring, climbing into the nest he kissed his mate, putting his stuff down for a moment, tongue swiping at his mate and hands moving to hold his cheeks.  
\---   
Sans purred back, closing his eyes as he kissed back, hand trailing to have a light grip on his mates shirt. His other hand stayed in the cover of one of the books by his side. He pulled away slowly, knowing he was going to get too caught up in this before he could start reading once again. “are ya trying ta sabotage my reading again love.” Sans grinned lightly, “cause it’s working.” he hummed softly, giving his mate butterfly kisses.  
\---   
He chuckled softly, “yer sabotaged yerself las’ nigh’ love.” he murmured, Leaning back in the nest he chuckled, “ya read, i'm gunna do some ideas fer paintin’s in da pups room.” picking his sketchbook up and dumping the colors he opens his other arm to allow his mate to cuddle into his non-dominant side while they sat together.  
\---   
“nah it was ya, cause ya got the hot bod.” he winked but moved around slowly to grab the first book and cuddle into his mates side anyway, leaning his head on the other as he finally opened the large hardcover book. Sans got quiet as he started reading, listening to his mate doodle and to the toons in the background. He relaxed, feeling warm and happy in their position, though he tried to keep his focus on the book most of the time, knowing it was important. He occasionally read passages out loud for his mate to hear.   
\---   
He began coloring away, using the pencil crayons to make a variety of bright flowers and a small blue bird he has seen before. Listening to his mate anytime he shared anything from the book, responding where he can, he chuckled, “share all de nitty gritty details love, ‘m gunna be der too.” focusing on the piece he has been working on as a first design, thoroughly happy with it. He shows Sans the finished picture, “wha’ do ya thin? also any o’der pic’ure ideas ya wanna reques’.” he ask softly kissing the top of his skull.  
\---   
Sans chuckled softly, glancing and staring at the drawing, his tail starting to thump happily, “i love it bubbs, how’d ya do that so fast?” he sat up a little more and looked up to his mate with a big ol’ smile. “can ya do the solar system next?” he asked like a nerd. His cheeks were light blue and his eyes pleading and wide. His book was face down on his lap while he waited for an answer.  
\---   
He laughed and nodded, kissing his mate softly, “sure love, i can do a sola’ sys’em.” he murmurs, changing sketchbook pages grabbing some blues and purples as he started to draw for his mate. Focusing on his art again he chuckles, “shouldn’ ya be readin’ abou’ mood swin’s and baby poop.” he kissed his skull again as he changed colors again.  
\---   
Sans clicked his tongue at his mate and rolled his eyes, picking his book back up again, rereading what he had gone through and picking up where he left off. 

He couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over his mates drawing a few more times, watching the progress. Then again he felt his eyes starting to droop after awhile, with lack of sleep on his side Sans fell asleep, napping with the book open to his side, still sitting propped up against his boyfriend.  
\---   
Red noticed his boyfriend become heavier against his chest and smiled, shifting him into a more comfortable position. Kissing his forehead, he continued on with the picture, this one being a bit more intricate than the last, his tongue stuck out as he focused. His stress and tension leaving him as he worked. 

In his relief he shifted, moving Sans to lay down, he got up. Walking into the kitchen he got some coffee, warming it up and a quick snack, looking over his tired mate. He smiled at his pretty dress and soft form, his brain stuttering slightly, he was a dad, should he keep the girl clothes to a minimum to protect his mate if needed. He looked down, he enjoyed his female form, and was comfortable in his regular look, this form is the only one weird to him, he made it so huge in his anger. He was intimidating though and that’s what matters in this form is that he can protect his mate. His female form now the cause for stares and random groping, he is suddenly unsure.   
\---   
Sans slept on, mumbling lightly when he was moved around a little but otherwise staying fast asleep for a few hours. He curled in on himself, his tail wrapping over his bare legs as the time passed, and he tossed and turned, not used to sleeping on their new couch. He woke up in a slight daze an hour or so after noon, feeling quite cold again. Sans sat up with a small pout, head foggy while he realized he fell asleep while reading. He got out of the nest to go get some water to drink, his cheeks flushed blue and tail tightly wrapped around one of his legs. He didn’t get a good nap once again, even if he had managed to sleep for awhile.


	31. Chapter 31: Nonchalant Visit

Red watched him from his spot at the table, “love ya okay?” he asked carefully since he hadn’t noticed him yet. Getting up he walks up behind him wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist nuzzling his spine, “ya seem off again.” he murmured. Kissing his shoulder blade, he purred tail trying to ease his mates tail too relax, “wha’s wrong?” he asked softly concerned for his mates health again, he was going to give him gasters tea today, after lunch probably.  
\---   
Sans grumbled a little but leaned back into his mates chest, “i haven’t been sleeping well. sucks, feel sick when i wake up.” he mumbled, drinking the water in his cup. He sniffled and looked back to his mate, “i’m hungry.” he looked sad, and slightly ill. Turning his head away he drank the rest of his water, setting the cup down afterwards onto the counter. Sans certainly didn’t feel any warmer or colder than he should be though.  
\---   
He nods, “a’ight, i'll make ya some’din ligh’ fer lunch, den ya can nap.” he kisses his neck softly, pulling away slightly, “go si’ down baby, ill be done quickly.” he smiles, but it’s strained. He makes basic tuna and cucumber sandwiches before bringing it to his large mate. Kissing his cheek he makes his way to the kettle, grabbing one of Gaster's tea bags and making him one for as soon as he is done eating. Sitting next to him sipping on his own coffee he puts the tea in front of his mate, chamomile if he remembers. “‘ere shoul’ help ya relax an’ feel be’der.” he purrs, tail resting on his boyfriends thigh, “i'll keep readin’ while ya sleep.”  
\---   
Sans sat, leaning onto the table, eating the sandwich slowly after it was brought to him and thanking his boyfriend after the tea was set down as well. He glanced out the window and then back to his tea and sandwich, finishing off the rest of it, and drinking his tea. He was none the wiser about what the tea really was, but he hummed while drinking it, “‘s my favorite tea.” he mumbled, relaxing and loosening up a little, glancing over to look at his mate. He sipped on the rest and reached out to hold his hand, “i’m not sure if i’ll be able to nap again, and i believe we forgot ta take out your plug bubbs. let’s do that before we read again okay?” he asked, still looking ill but less grumpy.  
\---   
Red nodded, “sure le’s go sit on de couch, ya can take it out, den when i come back from cleanin’ and puttin’ it away we can cuddle up and read tage’der.” he rumbled softly, kissing his mate. He reached out to help him up and over too the new couch nest, sitting him down as he crawled onto the nest in front of him, sitting with his back too his mate fidgeting, “how shoul’ i be for ya ta ge’ it?” he mumbled, blushing furiously.  
\---   
Sans sat on his knees, facing his mate, “will ya present for me? it’ll be easier like that.” he purred, kissing his mates skull a few times. He rubbed his eye socket a little though still keeping his focus on his mate and glancing around their nest to find his book to the side on its open side, pages getting crinkled. He pouted a little and picked it up, folding it as his mate moved around.   
\---   
He slid his sweats to his knees, then moved to his forearms and knees nervously, tail going up as he felt his soft cock hit his legs and the cold air trail over his bare ass. He shivered slightly, looking back to his mate, so far it seemed to be going as planned but suddenly he was so much more worried about what was about to come out of his puckered hole. Looking back at slightly he murmured, “okay ‘m ready baby.” face burning as brightly as his red ass was in the lamplight.  
\---   
Sans turned his gaze back to his mate and his cheeks heated up a little more and he leaned forward, “m’kay i’ll be as gentle as i can be, don’t want ya getting any more tender or something cause a me.” he moved his hand to slowly rub over his mates ass, while the other went to the jeweled plug, purring softly as he began to take it out. It was a quick process, and he thrilled a little at the small gaping hole it left in its absence. Sans thumbed it lightly before pulling his hand away and helping his mate pull his sweats back up, handing him over the plug.  
\---   
Red groaned as it was pulled out and his hole was touched, shifting when his pants came up he grabbed the plug. “‘danks love.” he murmured, getting up to go clean it and put it away. “i'll be righ’ back, lay down an’ i'll join ya in a minu’e.” He smiled before heading off to the bathroom then his bedroom, taking a bit of time to let the tea fully kick in more.  
\---   
Sans went to the kitchen to quickly get a bit more water and wash his hands before going back to lay down, curling up where his mate had just been. His eyes started drooping once more though this time he tried to fight it, still waiting on his mate. He traced over the books binding and looked towards the hallway, wondering what was taking so long, and soon enough he couldn’t help but close his eyes. “red...” he whined out, snuggling into the blankets he was laying on. He called out again quieter as he finally drifted off to sleep, light blue tears welled up in his eyes.  
\---   
Red heard the first whine, making his way back to the nest, he saw his mate slowly fall asleep. Climbing into the nest he curled up, pulling Sans head to his chest so he could hear his soul beat, then grabbing a book he looks down, kissing his boyfriends forehead he purrs. “i love ya baby, get yer rest.” he murmurs, kissing him once more he started to read book after book of cute, fascinating and disgusting information. Things that happen to fleshier beasts are gross, but it was mixed in with the magical ones too. He read onwards keeping an eye on his lovely mate just incase.  
\---   
Sans slept like a rock, finally getting the rest he so needed, not squirming once while he was asleep. He dreamt of his mate, and of what their baby might look like, purring deeply as he dreamt of those things. He only started to stir when the sun was gone, being woken by soft knocking at the door. His tail twitched lightly and he moved his head further into his mates chest.   
\---   
Grumbling, he shifted his mate slightly into the nest and made sure a blanket was covering him before getting up and walking too the door. Opening the door about to get frustrated he stopped short, “bro, ‘oney, wha’ ya doin’ ‘ere.” he asked stunned. Suddenly remembering his male form is summoned and only Edge, Sans and Gaster had seen it, he avoided looking at Honey. 

Edge growled rolling his eyes and holding up a lasagna, “we did call, you and your mate didn’t answer.” he raised a brow at his brother who shifted slightly. 

“i thin’ dey er on silen’ sans wasn’ sleepin’ good.” he spoke before moving over, “make yerselve’s at home, ‘m gunna go talk ta sans.” he walked away from the door to go talk to his mate on the couch, “babe my bro an’ ‘oney er ‘ere. dey brough’ lasagna.” he murmurs, touching his cheek softly.

Edge glanced over before motioning Honey into the kitchen to sit there while his brother gets his mate awake.  
\---   
Sans stirred a bit more, slowly cracking an eye open, “las’na?” he slurred, “wan’s ‘ome ‘sagna” he purred lightly, curling up in bed more. He was looking much better than earlier, with a dopey little smile plastered on his face. He tried falling back asleep, stomach growling as he did. 

Honey peaked out with interest, chuckling softly at the scene, “‘s like when ya tried ta wake meh earlier.” he looked to Edge, sitting down at the table and looking around the home. He hummed, as he thought it would’ve been messier with their usual lazy reputation, but comforting to know that the home stayed cleaned even without Papyrus around. He knew about the trip his brother was taking and was slightly worried over it, but in the end they were adults who could choose to do what they all wanted.   
\---   
Red chuckled softly at his mate, “swee’hear’, yer killin’ me wit’ yer cuteness bu’ i ned ya ta wake up.” he purred, leaning down he smiles, “ya ge’ up now an’ i'll wear tha’ new silk shor’s pj se’ ya bough’ me tanigh’.” he whispered next to the others skull, tail swaying softly.

Edge smirked at the two, “yeah except Red used to be the sleeper, not that i really know Sans, but it’s nice to see him awake and happier.” he grins plating the now warm lasagna, “he also would never show his ecto body too anyone after high school, so this is a nice change.” he chuckled, “it’s ready Red, are you and Sans joining us? I made tea.”  
\---   
Sans took a moment to realize what his mate said and he perked up, blinking open his eyes as his tail thumped under the covers. “‘m awake, ya gotta change when dey leave though.” his slurring continued as he awoke. He sat up a few time, slipping back down, feeling a bit weak but eventually sitting up with his eyes open. He needed his mates help to stand and steady himself but quickly got his balance and kissed his mates cheek as thanks. Sans looked over to his mates brother and nodded, not feeling ashamed of his ecto body or the short white dress he was in. “yea, we’re coming... damn i slept all day.” he wiped the sleepy from his eyes as he walked over to the table, hand and hand with his mate.

Honey whistled slightly, “nice dress, edgelord why don’ ya wear stuff ‘ike tha’ fer me?" He had a small grin on his face, though agreeing silently that Red was looking much happier recently. He helped set the table from his spot, setting plates down and handing the tea to Sans and Red respectively when they took a seat.  
\---   
When Red got Sans seated he flashed a grin at Honey, “aww man, yer sure ya go’ de righ’ mark. he used ta wear dresses all da time, maybe yer just na’ mean’ ta be.” he chuckled. Laughing only growing as Edge flipped his brother off, “ma mate always looks beautiful. “ he purrs softly squeezing his hand gently. He takes a sip of his tea.

Edge walks over, plates in hand and floating over head as he places four generous helpings of lasagna down, he rolls his eyes, “sure Red, me and Honey are wrong for each other cause i won’t wear a frilly dress.” he points a fork at his brother, “you’re really one ta talk brother.”

Red faltered slightly choking on his tea, blushing slightly, he began to eat quietly, seeming like he had lost the conversation.  
\---   
Sans rolled his eyes a little, keeping his mouth shut about the dresses, but starting drooling when the food was set in front of him. He dug in immediately, listening to Honey chuckle and change the topic for them anyway, asking how their day was going, and apologizing for coming unannounced but he had left voicemails, from Edges phone saying how worried his older brother had been. 

Honey grinned at his mate, loving to tease the youngest one. “‘e wouldn’ stop complainin’ ta me, wonderin’ if ya were moochin’ off a sansy ‘ere ‘n bein’ lazy er if ya were actually ‘elping.” He was scooted close to his mates side, slouching on him as he ate. 

Sans looked up from his plate and shook his head, “bubbs helps me all the time.” he sat up a bit, “he makes most the meals, and keeps me safe...” Sans blushed lightly, going back to staring at his plate. “ya don’t gotta worry yourselves over it. but yeah we do laze about whenever we can.” he snorted lightly.  
\---   
Red growled, “‘m no’ allowed ta work, doc’s orders, gunna ‘ave ta pick up some of ma old jobs again ta ge’ more money.” he murmurs, taking a bite of lasagna. Tail moving too wrap around his mate carefully, holding on to him as he felt a bit put on the spot. 

Edge however looked at Red a warning in his voice, “Red.” he glanced at Sans, “you shouldn’t over work yourself again, i'm sure your current one is enough.” he growled out.

Red looked his brother over, “i won’ take all of dem back on, jus’ maybe de lan’scaping one.” he rumbled. Turning to Honey he grumbled, “‘ow ‘as de younges’ of all of us been behavin’. Be’der now i ‘ope.”   
\---   
Sand looked at his mate a little worried, but stayed quiet for now. He continued eating his food and started to drink the tea while Honey spoke up calm and collected. 

“everythin’s fine. we jus’ wanted ta make sure ya guys were all righ’. slims been pre’dy worried too ya know…” he sighed. “‘e hasn’t come ta any o’ tha game nights since tha' fight.” Honey rubbed the back of his neck. 

Sans looked towards his mate at that, knowing Slim was good friends with him. “we could invite him over ya know.” he turned towards the other two, “we can have a movie night here, we just got a new couch yesterday too.” he cracked a shy smile, finally finishing up his food and drink.  
\---   
Red sighed squeezing his mates hand, “well diva hasn’ been ‘ome lately so that can make ‘im upse’.” he fidgets knowing its only half the truth, looking at Sans he furrowed his brow, “ya know it woul’ be everyone righ’?” 

Edge rolled his eyes, “i think that is a wonderful idea, great wait for everyone too bond since the shock has all settled, and so has your mark.” Edge glanced between the two before smiling, “i''m sure Slim would love to know you aren’t on LV medication and looking rather well as well. Happy.” 

Red blushed slightly and nodded, “if ya wan’ ta baby, den yeah, i would love everyone ‘ere.” he murmured. “slim woul’ love to see yer observa’ory.” he spoke quietly, hands fidgeting with his tail again.  
\----   
Sans leaned over to kiss his mates cheek, moving to hold his hand for a second and squeezing it gently, “next one then? i’ll have ya by my side, ‘n i’ll be fine. no need ta worry bubbs.” he said more to himself than to his mate. He was willing to try to host though, feeling more confident after their good day yesterday. He got up to go take his and his mates empty plates and mugs to the sink, cleaning up as usual. 

Honey had a smile and a purr coming from him, “i’ll get yer number before i leave, sans.” he followed the other with his eyes, “i don’ mind helpin’ ‘ery now an’ then.” He stretched out, having finished his meal as well.  
\---   
Red purred softly at his mate, “a’ight, we can try again.” he smiles slightly, he enjoys the hangouts, but now that Razz is there, he is anxious. Looking at his brother letting the other two talk he sighs, “i didn’ mean ta leave slim hangin’ like dat, but i’ is still his bro at da end of de day.” he murmurs. Sighing, “i'll call ‘im tamorrow.” 

Edge nods, “i know brother, but you know he cares for you, don't shut him out again, he is barely stable with your help, you shut him out and we know he falls to either LV or Depression which ever hits first.” Red just nods. “Just call him Razz will have to get over not being in control anymore.” 

Red groaned, “i jus’ thin’ deir is gunna bea lot said tha’ can’ be unsaid or explained.” he grumbled but nodded, “than’s bro.” Edge just waves him off. So he stands and walks too his mate, “‘oney he’s mine, yers is groucho over d’ere, sharp claws, sharp suit, sharp personality,” he grinned winking at the laid back taller skeleton.  
\---   
“damn though’ i had a chance.” he rolled his eyes, leaning more against Edge, winking back at the short stack. Honey looked over to the couch, “any partic’lar reason ya were nappin’ on tha couch? it that comfy?” he asked, tail starting up when he noticed the pregnancy books and Red’s sketchbook in the living room. “think we can steal i’ fer a bit ‘n watch a movie with ya guys ‘fore we go?” he looked over to Sans. 

Sans’ tail sought out his mate as he got closer and he turned his head back to look at Honey, smiling, “i don’t mind, bubbs can ya set the couch up for us then? pick any movie ya want, i’m just gonna finish cleaning up before i join ya.” he leaned over to kiss his mate again. A movie put a damper on the pj plans but it would be worth it to bond with Honey and Edge.  
\---   
Red smirked, “yeah, dat couch is a dream.” he murmured, tail swatting his mates ass as he heads to go pull the pillows and blankets aside to put the back up at least, still bed like so they can all sprawl out, then tossing pillows back on leaving blankets aside. The books and sketchbook moved to the side table for now. “a’ight now da movie.” he starts to set it up putting in a comedic movie and pressing pause.

Edge groaned at the pun, “Red no, not tonight.” he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his own mate, “I’ll teach ya a lesson about hitting on my brother in law later, at home. Honey.” Edge purred slightly, sounding like a saw a bit. “Just one movie, I have to head in to the station early tomorrow.

Red flopped down waiting, “all ready when ya er.” he smirks making small grabby hands at his mate to come snuggle.  
\---   
Honey situated himself onto his mates lap, grinning widely, “‘m lookin’ forward ta it den.” he replied, glancing at the tv and then at the books at his side. He leaned back and purred lowly in small stutters, having his mate throw a blanket around them. 

Sand dried his hands off, happily going over to snuggle into his mates side, hugging him tightly and letting his tail curl around them. Sans glanced up to his mate ”okay ya can push play.” he purred against his warm and cuddly love. He turned his head towards the tv, practically laying himself over his mate, keeping him warm and sending loving and pure intentions through his mark. 

Honey glanced over to watch, then slowly started to rub along his mates arms, squirming in place under the blankets, “yea, ‘ere ready when ya are.” he hummed, giving Edge a kiss on the jaw before sitting still.  
\---  
Edge chuckled at his mate, purring into his shoulders lightly, he was caressing Honeys sides softly while looking over at the screen. Hand going to pinch his mates squirming coccyx, he kisses his neck softly.

Red snickers as he presses play and Knocked up comes on. Grinning slightly he leans over to kiss his mate before relaxing, tail swaying slowly next to the couch. Holding his own mate securely to him he lightly traces over his back, grabbing a blanket and purring deeply as his mate sent feelings through him. Sending his own, loving, caring and protection through to Sans.   
\---  
“nice choice,” Honey snorted when finally seeing the selected movie, relaxing back and tilting his head slightly to leave room for his mate to rest there if he wanted. Honey made little jabs during the movie, just to rile up his own mate and make the other two skeletons beside them laugh. He was genuinely thrilled to see Red so happy, and even more so to see the infamous Sans come out from his shell, making jokes back and looking quite comfortable around them. That didn’t stop his from sneaking one of the pregnancy books under his hoodie when no one was paying attention. 

Sans rolled his eyes at the movie but made jokes back and forth with Honey through it, knowing he was going to be good friends with the taller. He didn’t notice the disappearance of the book at all during the run time. Not until the movie was over and Honey asked to get his number again before they left. Sans said nothing about it however, just curious as to why he would want the book now of all times.   
\---  
Edge hummed kissing his mates neck occasionally, trying to ignore the monstrosity of the puns combined with the comedy he was being tortured with, but some points and the ending credits had him tearing up. He purred at his mate and glanced at the other couple grinning slightly, “i'm glad you’re not having as many episode brother.” 

Red blushed hiding in his mates neck, “than’s bro.” he murmured, he watched the two leaving grinning at Honey with a knowing luck, “hope everythin’ works ou’.” he calls out waving before closing the door, grabbing his mate and groaning, “our whole evenin’ of cuddlin’ had spectators, i wan’ed ta touch ya more.” lifting sans to wrap around his front he puts his face in his chest as he walks to the couch, “how ya feelin’ baby?”  
\---   
Sans held on tight with a purr, kissing his mates head, “i’m still waiting for that promise bubbs, we can cuddle after ya get dressed.” he grinned. “i’m feeling much better though, the last nap was great.” Sans let his tail wrap around his mate to stay off the ground until he was returned to the couch. “now go get dressed, and take your meds while you’re at it.” he reminded the smaller.  
\---   
He rumbled slightly at the larger in a teasing manner, purring he turned, tail caressing under his mates chin as he left the room. Returning shortly in silk maroon shorts that he wore high waisted on his female form, ass cheeks peeking out the bottom. Lace trimming the bottom of the shorts and a matching crop tank that sat rather loosely over his flat chest but was still flattering. Walking past he heads into the kitchen to take his meds, leaning over the counter while he did so, ass facing the door frame. He picked up his phone glancing at the messages, “‘ey who knew, my bro an’ his mate are comin’ fer dinner.” he chuckled slightly. Not even glancing at his mate he swayed his hips slightly as he caught up with messages and emails, know he was being a tease again.  
\---  
Sans felt his soul quicken when seeing his mate come out in the attire, purring loudly and squirming at his displays. “red,” he whined lightly, “come cuddle with me ya twink.” he sat up a little, puffing his chest up a bit with a cute pout on his face. Sans watched his boyfriend check his phone and his tail hit the side of the couch agitated. 

“i guess i’ll have ta get comfortable by myself.” he sighed dramatically. He started stripping from his dress, having only the panties on under and he threw the dress to the side, not taking a second glance at his mate as he rolled onto his belly, tail curling and covering up his ass.  
\---   
Red chuckled glancing back and groaning, “aww baby, don’ be like tha’.” he murmured, bringing his phone over he sets it down, climbing on the couch but over his mate, he leans down biting him in a sweet manner. He purrs as he shifts up a bit pressing his lower region over his mates tail and breasts into his shoulder blades.

“baby, don’ hide, ‘m jus’ teasin.” he purrs hands rubbing into his shoulders softly, groaning, “yer too beautiful to hide baby.” he rolls his hips slightly, “i’ll cuddle now, please.” he whispers softly, leaning forward for a kiss, fully pressed against the larger.  
\---  
Sans hummed, arching his back a little to meet with his mates hips, “ya going ta stop being a butt tonight?” he looked back, melting slightly at his boyfriends pleads. He sighed lightly and kissed his mate, rolling the other off of him, to press his front against his handsy boyfriend. Sans wrapped his arms around the other, now laying on their sides and he pulled away from the kiss. 

“so we’re just cuddling tonight right?” he purred, still grinning and giving his mate some classic bedroom eyes. His hands slowly trailed over his mates new clothes, shivering slightly at the soft feel of them.  
\---  
Red gave a cheeky grin, “den how will i hold ma shor’s up.” he kissed his mate deeply, tongue snaking out in that loving, melting passionate kiss. Hands caressing over his boyfriends sides, teasing the band of his panties slightly, sliding around to grope his mates ass. Purring at the small touches he was receiving in return, he finally pulled away enough to whisper, “jus’ cuddling, no’din’ else.” he then gave Sans a kiss on his forehead and snuggled into him. “can ya cream ma tail love, is a bit stiff.” he murmured sweetly from his spot in Sans breasts again.  
\---  
“i sure can, but i gotta get up ta do so bubbs.” Sans mumbled after catching his breath. He slowly squirmed out of his mates grip, his tail rubbing over his mates side while he wandered away, practically fully nude. He did his usual routine with the cream and afterwards he looked around a bit before humming, “ya never showed me the other drawing ya did earlier, think ya can now?” he sat on the couch, tail swaying behind him as he looked at his mate with a smile.  
\---  
Red growled as his soft pillows disappeared, only to purr as his tail is treated, he looks back at his mate, sitting up. He shuffles down the couch to sit behind him, reaching and grabbing the sketch book he purrs, “knock yerself ou’ hun.” passing it too his mate, leaving soft kisses over his shoulder, leaving gentle touches over his mate, rubbing his lower back and sides carefully. Tail winding itself around his mates and purring into his back.  
\---  
Sans closed his eyes for a moment, humming at the touches and kisses on his body. He gulped lightly before opening them again to open up the sketchbook and see what his boyfriend had drawn. He stared at the page, mouth slightly agape and he felt the page, “it’s so beautiful..” he whispered. Sans looked back to his mate then back to the page, “wow..” 

He carefully set the sketchbook to the side after closing it and he turned in his mates grasp, straddling him, “ya have such a talent red… why don’t ya ever do something with art as a job? you’re more than good to do so.” he cupped his mates cheek and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.  
\---   
He shrugged slightly, “wha’ woul’ i even do. i ‘ave ‘ad many jobs, nothin’ ever art related.” he chuckled, “unless strippin’ is an ar’.” kissing his mates cheek back he grinned, “i though’ ‘bout tattoin’ but how do ya do somethin’ ya can’ ‘ave done ta yerself.” he murmured, nuzzling his head back into the breasts resting in his face.  
\---  
“i’m sure we could figure something out. just keep your chin up for me. it don’t have ta be tattooing, it could be murals, er a cartoonist. but if ya wanna keep it as a hobby then that’s okay too.” 

Sans started rubbing the back of his mates skull as he rested his face between his breasts. “one day you’re gonna suffocate there if ya ain’t careful.” he joked.  
\---   
He purrs, “such a perfec’ way ta go.” he murmured looking up at his mate, “i'll try an’ see if any coffee shops an’ local galleries want any ta display.” he shrugged, “we shall see, maybe den i can stay ‘ome wit’ ya.” he kissed Sans gently before smirking and squeezing his mates ass. “shoul’ we ge’ ta cuddlin’?” he smiles kissing his mate again, pulling away with a yawn.  
\---  
“yeah, before ya dust yourself on my boobs.” he chuckled and laid down, grabbing a nearby blanket. He still had his boyfriend press his head up to his chest, to listen to his skull. Sans purred to his mate, “i’m gonna be sad when ya have ta go back ta work. ‘specially without anyone else here.” he sighed, closing his eyes again.  
\---  
Red purrs in his mates hold snuggling close listening to his soul, “i can’ jus’ mooch baby. i need ta contribu’e, i'm no’ even carryin’ and yer still takin’ care of me.” he murmurs sharing his slight insecurity about being able to provide for his mate. “ya’ll ‘ave da baby soon to watch.” he whispered yawning and pressing himself to his mates side.  
\---   
Sans nodded slightly, kissing his mates skull, “i know, i know… i’ll invite honey over er something, i’ll figure something out don't worry.” He closed his eyes, sleep schedule out the window. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a little while longer but he could at least keep his mate cozy in his hold. Sans purred on for his mate, still rubbing the back of his skull in the now dark living room.

“i love ya red, goodnight.” he mumbled, smiling lightly as he day dreamt about random happenings.  
\---   
He smiled as he fell slowly asleep, “‘oney a goo’ choice er s’im.” he slurs in his tired state. Purring he wasn’t winning the battle to stay awake, “luv y’, ‘ni’h.” he murmured before he dropped off to sleep. Wrapping himself slowly more around his mates warmth he pressed closer to hear the souls.  
\---   
Sans chuckled softly and nuzzled into his mates skull, feeling quite content and happy. He stayed still for awhile, seeming like hours and hours until he finally started to feel drowsy again. Sans couldn’t tell where his thoughts ended and his dreams began, being pulled under the tide and swallowed whole in the warmth pressed all around him. 

Sans slept safe and alright, but unfortunately for him, he woke up with a bad case of the coldness again, shivering and rattling through the morning when he woke up. It was early, way too early though the sun was low but up, peaking through the windows. 

Sans shuddered as he shook his mate awake, mumbling and rattling incoherently for a second till he grounded himself a bit. “b-bath, red, ‘elp me inta the bath, hot bath…” he whined. Sans was feeling a little colder on the outside as well, but he had read through some more of the books, and knew what the cause was for the sudden coldness in the morning. It was an early cause of morning sickness, affecting lower hp monsters of all kinds when they were pregnant. It wasn’t too harmful, but it would affect the mother’s soul with the sudden chilliness, he needed a hot bath to help warm him up or a shower. Hell even some hot tea would help most of the time but with how his body was reacting, then a bath would be most appropriate.  
\---   
Red woke blearily looking his mate over, his brain slow but catching on as he got up, heading to the larger bathroom and turning the bath on to hot, slightly hotter than tolerable. Going back down stairs on auto pilot he grabs his mate in a bridal hold and carries him up to the bathroom. Placing him on the toilet seat he give him a kiss, sliding off his underwear and helping his mate climb in the tub, “i’m gunna make breakfas’ and tea, jus’ call if ya nee’ me.”

He was slightly panicked but also half asleep, making him seem calmer than he is. He comes back with tea and a bowl of tomato soup. “when does gaster come fer a visi’?” he asks while passing the tea to his mate, sitting on the toilet lid next to him.   
\---  
Sans sunk into the tub, humming and watching his mate leave and soon return, “few days. he’s going ta be coming in a few days…” he repeated, slowly sitting up as the tea was handed over. He sighed and tilted his head back after taking a few sip, “thanks love. dunno what i’d do without ya.” he murmured, looking pretty sleepy but he was slowly waking up, one hand reaching out to hold his mates hand. “i love ya, and this tea.” he purred, sipping on it some more.  
\---   
He chuckled, “at leas’ i made de cut wit’ da tea.” he ginned taking the cup and passing him his soup. “eat baby, ya need food.” he purrs. Waking up even more now he takes a sip of his mates tea before putting it down. He slouched back on the toilet seat groaning, “at leas’ we bot’ slept yes’erday.” he looked too his mate, “wha’ shall we do taday?”


	32. Chapter 32: Sexy/Sweet Times

Sans was careful not to spill too much of the soup into the tub, though a bit dribbled down his sternum and he sighed and wiped it off with his finger, licking it off afterwards and he looked at his mate. “ya should call slim. see how he’s doing.” he tilted the bowl back, drinking the rest of the soup slowly and handing his mate the bowl, washing himself off in the water after. 

He thought a moment further and leaned on the edge of the tub, resting his head on his arms, “i want ta catch up on the pregnancy books, see if there’s much else i can do about this coldness, though i already read through most of it.” he grumbled. “did ya want ta do anything in particular love?” he asked, feeling better as he soaked in the hot water.  
\---   
He shrugged, “ill call slim, den maybe do a work out, an’ finish up cuddlin' ya an’ eatin’ lunch.” he chuckled slightly. “do ya wan’ me ta carry ya?” he asked softly, the look on his face contrasting with the sweetness of his voice.  
\---  
Sans purred, “you’ll never stop cuddling me.” he grinned before nodding a little, “and please, ta my room so i can get dressed.” he looked down at himself and sunk into the water a little more, seeking the warmth a little longer before he reached out, “can ya hand me a towel so ya won’t be soaked bubbs?”  
\---   
He chuckles and hands him a towel, “i don’ mind gettin’ soaked for ya love.” he purred out, husky voice a contrast to his feminine form, “i coul’ jus’ strip den ya won’ get ma clo’es.” he smirked cheekily, holding his arms out to receive his mate.  
\---   
Sans stood slowly, wrapping the towel around himself after patting down with it a little. He fell into the others arms and purred away, nuzzling and cooing softly at him. “my cute lil bubbs, thank ya for taking care of me.” he closed his eyes, tail swaying behind him. “ya wanna pick out my clothes for me?” he smiled.  
\---   
Red smiled at his mate, picking him up to wrap his legs around his hips, hands gripping his ass cheeks for support… and that's all. Squeezing them slightly he kisses his mate, “tha’s a dangerous an’ gen’rous gif’ love.” he purred softly, finger tips grazing his mates folds. His face showing know tell that he is aware of what he is doing as he carries his mate slowly to his room.  
\---   
Sans pressed up against his mates chest and purred lowly, perking up as his folds were touched. He whined and grazed his fingers across his mates mark, “well, i don’t mind what ya put me in love, we’re going ta be home alone anyways.” he whispered to the other, blushing slightly but tilting his head a bit, showing off his lovely bite mark.  
\---   
Grinning he licked over the mark and purred, “hmm, good.” his fingers moving slowly through his folds to rub over his clit gently as he squeezed his ass with the other hand. “‘ll take good care a’ ya baby.” he murmured kissing his mates mark, sending love and warmth through it. The hand squeezing sliding slightly to sink two fingers into his mate. “and good care of ya.” he whispered, pulling away suddenly to put his mate on his bed. Dropping to his knees on the floor in front of him he licks up the folds slowly, eye lights staring straight up to Sans’.  
\---   
Sans head tilted back a little and he let out a breath of air when the warm digits were upon his clit, soon entering him and he shivered. “red~ don’t tease me like thi-” he gasped when being dropped onto his bed, his legs opening wide when his boyfriend leaned in, his hands clutching at his towel as he closed his eyes and moaned at the hot feeling of the red tongue on his ‘lips’. He bucked his hips down for more, his face heating up, not expecting to suddenly be fondled and loved upon by his mate. “mnn, someone woke up on the right side of the bed huh bubbs?” he cracked an eye open to glance down at the scene.  
\---   
He smirked, kitten licking at his clit a moment, “i had a good dream baby.” he purred, pressing the flat of his broad tongue down on his clit before flicking it up, hands moving to grip his inner thighs, thumbs rubbing the ecto flesh tantalizingly close to his mound. “seein’ ya in da tub made me hungry.” he rumbled tongue moving and circling the hole. Holding eye contact the whole time.  
\---   
Sans cursed and moved to hold onto the sheets, towel falling out of place. “ya plannahh, planning on eatin’ me up lil red.” Sans squirmed in place, gulping slightly as he stared down at his mate. “cause if so then please do it faster…” he whined, thighs quivering as he kept them propped up and open on the edge of the bed.  
\---   
Red caressed his thighs moving them to his shoulders, kissing the inside sweetly, “i plan on it, e’ery las’ drop.” he bit closer to the mound with each word. Hand moving and sinking his middle and ring finger deep inside his mate as he gave a hard suck too his clit, moaning at the taste his mate. Beginning to thrust the fingers he began to drag his tongue over his clit, flicking it and sucking alternatively. Purring happily, other hand moving down to finger his own clit in his shorts. Bucking his hips shallowly he moans into the others folds, tracing the hole being fucked by his fingers quickly.  
\---   
Sans tried to focus on keeping his eyes on his mate, but he closed them with a loud needy moan, his head tilting back farther than before and his spine arching delicately upwards. He felt his face flush hot and blue, while hearing his mate pleasure him and himself, hips rolling down as his mates fingers were sucked in further.   
\---   
He groaned at the sight of his mate, tongue flicking faster over his nub, he slid his fingers out and lowered them to pull at his mates plug slightly. Tongue sliding down and slipping in his hole, he moaned deeply as his own fingers fucked himself quickly.  
\--   
Sans cried out slightly at the tug upon his plug, clenching tightly around the ruby tongue, the tenderness feeling more than perfect to him and his bones rattled slightly with the pleasure it brought. He rolled his hips in jerking tugs, helping get himself off and tip over with the stimulation. He moaned out his mates name loudly, one of his hands reaching down to play with his sensitive nub as he rode through the blissful orgasm.  
\---   
Red drank down his mates juices, continuing to lick his fold through his orgasm and a little after as both his hand moved to himself, one rubbing harshly at his clit while the other fucks himself roughly. He follows his mate over with a cry of Sans name, his respective juices dripping from his mouth. 

Standing up he pushes his boyfriend to lay down straddling over him he leans back raising his hips, hand sliding over his shorts over his mound. A large wet spot soaked through the silk, “mmm momma ya taste so goo’, look wha’ ya made lil red do.” he purred pulling his slick fingers to his own mouth where he licked them, blue fluid mixing with red.   
\---   
Sans watched panting, with lidded eyes taking in the sight above him, and groaning softly, “‘s so good red, fuck come here,” Sans reached out to hold onto his mates hits, kneading them lightly and he tried pulling his mate in for a kiss. One hand moved to feel the wet spot, groaning sweetly when he did, his hips twitching and buckling up at the damp feel. “so naughty, ruining the clothes momma jus’ bought for ya.” he murmured, though when looking into his mates eyes, his own were full blown blue hearts.   
\---   
He leaned down for a kiss, stopping just short, hand sliding Sans hand over the material again gasping softly, “‘m sorry momma, ya just... just tas’e so goo’.” he rumbled leaning down the rest of the way kissing his mate deeply, tongue seeking to dance over his mates. The hand holding his mates, sliding it beneath his waistband to graze over his soaked folds, his hips moving into the touch with a groan.  
\---   
Sans watched, purring under his mate, “should we try out another toy love? something for both of us?” he blushed, staring up at his lovers face. “i’m up for another round or two if ya are lil red” he pulled his hand away from his mates damp pj shorts.  
\---   
He beamed at his mate, “wha’ did ya ‘ave in mind?” he purred, leaning down to lick and suck his boyfriends nipple. Eyes sparkling like literal stars in his sockets, slowly pulling his shirt off. Pulling away he turns away sliding his shorts down bent over ass to his mate, the juices dripping down his mound and leg on full display. He glanced back, “yer toy er mine?”  
\---   
Sans rumbled lowly at the sight after being blown away by the small strip show. “your toys bubbs, would ya help me try a dildo... i could try ta follow along with ya.” he winked, sitting up to grope the ass in front of him and smack it lightly. “whatever ya think is best for a first timer like me.” he snorted softly, pulling his mate back to sit on his lap, purring at the wet feel on his thighs from his mates soaking pussy.  
\---   
Red groaned, legs parting on his mate lap, “mm i can go ge’ ma box, den we’ll play wit' yers.” he winked, sliding off his mates lap and walking too the door, exaggerated sway of his hips in every step. He turns to glance back and spank his own ass before slipping out of the room to retrieve the fun box.

Returning shortly with the whole box he pulls out a smaller one that he hands too Sans and a slightly bigger one for himself. “ready ta learn baby.” he purrs leaning back on the bed, legs spread wide as he slides the dildo into his mouth, deepthroating it while watching his mate. Pulling it slowly back out covered in his saliva he drags it down over his lips before tilting and sliding it in groaning at the feeling.  
\---  
Sans bit his tongue when watching his mate leave, wanting him back immediately just so he could love up on that cute ass some more. He leaned back in the bed, rubbing a hand over his front and looking down, purring to himself as he saw how messy he was after the short bath and having it be too early in the morning for any of this, but he was loving it.

When his mate came back with the toy he watched closely, “as ready as i’ll ever be…” he mumbled, groaning lightly when seeing the toy get deepthroated. He held his own toy close and looked at it in glances, from what was currently sinking into his mate to his own toy, lathering it slowly, keeping his eyes on the prize. Sans’ tail swayed slowly as he leaned back further on the bed, looking up to his mates eyes while he sucked on the smaller toy, pulling it out and pressing it up to his entrance. He blushed and moaned softly at the toy as it entered, his toes curling up slightly as it rubbed up against his walls.   
\---   
Red purred at the sight of his mate sliding the toy inside. He began to move his toy to slide out and slowly back into his hungry cunt. Keening softly at the small pleasure. Watching closely to the slow slide of his mates toy, licking over his teeth he smiled. “wan’ some ‘elp love?” he groaned, eyes never leaving his mates sweet lips. His own toy being a suction cup base he moved closer and put the toy on the bed riding on it slightly, leaning into his mate, hands on each thigh as they massaged the flesh softly. His tail thumping behind him in anticipation.  
\---   
Sans jumped at the opportunity, nodding eagerly, “please red, please help me” he purred out, watching his mate move closer. He squealed slightly at the feel of the bed moving slightly as his mate moved around as well, jostling the toy inside of his. His eyes widened a little and he spread his legs open slightly, finding it funny that he could easily boss his mate around and get dirty without feeling as shy as he was now, but he wasn’t laughing. 

Sans took his hand off the toy, whining softly to his mate, “ya take the lead for me okay? show me how it’s done lil red.” he gulped and batted his eyes seductively.   
\---   
He smiled, purring at the response, groaning to himself as he grasped the small toy in his mate, gently pulling out and slowly twisting it back in. Moving up and down on his own toy too the same rhythm, he moaned softly, kissing his mate just as slowly as he thrust. 

After a few moments he gave a harder thrust of the toy and began moving it faster, copying the motion on his own, moaning into his mates mouth at the deepness of his toy. Tongue playing with his boyfriends dominating the kiss, pulling back slightly he grinned, “ready fer a small surprise?” he purred onto his mates neck as he moved to kiss his mark.  
\---   
Sans kept rocking his hips and purring loudly into their kiss, moaning loudly when the toy was thrusted in harder. He nodded quickly to his mates words, “s-surprise?” he mewled and tilted his head for more. The larger held onto the bed sheets once more with one hand while the other went on to tease and play with his nipple, cursing softly as they felt more tender than usual.   
\---   
He grinned hand moving too the toy for a moment it stilled, then erupted with small vibrations as it slid in slowly again. He leaned over claiming his mates nipple in his mouth sucking on it as he grabbed his own toy in his other hand moving it deeply and roughly inside himself. Moaning, his tongue flicked over the peak and he spread his legs further to hold his balance. “how's dis ma love?” he groaned out as he continued to fuck both of them with the toys.  
\---  
Sans jolted as the vibrations started and glanced down to watch his boyfriend, his face now blue and mouth agape with sweet whimpers and low moans tumbling out. He tried to answer his mate but the words just didn’t seem to be coming out, so instead through his hazy mind he sent the pleasure he was feeling through to his mate, wondering if that enhanced his mates experience or what. He lifted his hips a bit to try and reach for that one pit of nerves that needed to be sought out, drool dribbled down his mandible as he focused on doing so.  
\---   
He chuckled deciding something better, sliding the vibrator out, before pressing it to his mates clit, shifting he pulls his own toy out. Straddling his mate slightly he gets into a position to scissor, pressing his own clit to the other side of the vibrating toy. He chokes on his moan as he tosses his head back, “shit.” he groans pushing firmly against it so it rocks onto his mate more. He lets out a deep ragged moan, squeezing lightly into his boyfriend’s thighs as he holds himself still, over the feeling, hips demanding to buck furiously into the sensation, but he wanted his mate to feel good. He focused on rocking slowly back and forth over the toy causing it to drag slowly over his mates own bundle of nerves.  
\---   
Sans cried out and jerked his hips up feverishly, inhaling deeply and looking once again at his mate with heart filled eyes. He covered his mouth, blocking out more moans and squeals coming from him as he arched his back and cried out pleasurably while riding through his orgasm. His eyes never trailed far from his mate, loving to watch his boyfriend move on top of him. Sans twitched and panted heavily, realizing he was biting his phalanges and drawing marrow. He gulped and mewled out his mates name, opening his arms up and whining sweetly.  
\---   
Red came as Sans did, moaning loudly uninhibited as he poured fluid over his mates lower half. Groaning as he slid the toy away and panting, his eyes closing slightly as he tried to catch his breath, smiling slightly at hearing his name sounding so sweet and sexy he looked at his mate. Tossing the toys aside for now he crawls over his lover and collapses carefully next to his mate, “goo’ mornin’ love.” he chuckled, “how was lesson one?” he purred, the sound stuttering slightly as he gasped for breath.  
\---   
“a bit much but i think i’ll get the hang of it.” he mumbled, hugging his mate to his chest and he brought his boyfriend in for a kiss. Sans rumbled and licked his mates teeth, grinning slightly. “I love ya, and good morning ta ya too red.” he chuckled, “wanna take a quick shower before ya call slim? i suddenly feel pretty dirty,” he purred, kissing all over his mates face, rubbing along his side slowly.  
\---   
Red blushed, “sorry, ‘m no’ good at slow an’ easy.” he murmured, returning the kiss quickly he smirked, “ya feel dirty, i must have done somethin’ right, er should we go more.” he chuckled softly but he groaned in slight ache, “maybe no’.” he grumbled, rolling his eyes, “ya start da shower, i'll fin’ ya some clo’es.” he sighed, not really wanting ta move. Reluctantly pushing himself up he glances at his mate and grins, “i ‘ave an idea.” he murmured sweetly. Walking into his mates closet he looks for what he has seen once or twice.  
\--   
Sans nodded and kissed his mate once more before leaving to the bathroom, setting up a shower for his mate and himself. He felt the water, waiting for it to warm up and he sat down, pressing his legs together and humming to himself as he waited for his mate to come into the bathroom. Sans looked down at his boobs some more and squeezed them lightly, he had never summoned his ecto body for this long before, but he was loving it anyway.  
\---   
He came in with a soft lilac fabric and put it on the counter before walking behind his mate, grabbing his mates boobs he purred, “tha’s ma job.” he murmured kissing his neck softly before stepping back, waiting for his mate to get in. He followed suit and groaned as the water his flesh, grabbing a sponge and body wash he lathers it, gently sliding the sponge along his boyfriends summoned body. “yer look beautiful, soon yer won’ be able ta desummon it, an’ a baby will si’ ‘ere.” he scrubs gently over his stomach purring. He finished off his mate with a slow drag over the tail, paying attention to the joints.   
\---   
Sans watched the hands move across his body, quiet at the touches though smiling at his mates words, wondering how it was going to feel when their baby finally dropped, he stared down at his belly then up to his mate with a soft look upon his face, “just a few more weeks, i don’t think i can wait that long” he purred out, of course teasingly. While his tail was being cleaned he placed a kiss on his mates cheek bone, “i bet they’re going ta have a pretty long tail too,” his voice cracked a little, wishing he could see it already, picturing his mate hold and coo at their baby. Sans wrapped his arms around his mate, his soul fluttering with different emotions, happiness pushing through their bond.  
\---   
Red purred loudly at the feelings being pushed through, “i ‘ope so. i can’ function withou’ mine, i don’ know how to raise someone not ta use it on instinc’.” he smiles thinking about how they may look, “i ‘ope dey ‘ave yer teeth, er were gunna be in trouble.” he looked up at Sans with a loving smile, “‘m so ‘appy dis is ‘appenin’.” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss his mate gently. “t’ank ya.” he put his mates tail down quickly scrubbing over himself and desummoning his ecto flesh. Not used to having either form summoned he needed to replenish himself. “we shoul’ take some supplemen’s.” he grinned and kisses his mate again. “ge’ dressed, i'll get some tea ready for when yer ready.”  
\---   
“don’t forget ta take your pills too, and put some cream on.” he said while getting out of the shower, drying himself off with his towel. Sans looked over to what his mate brought and he picked it up, carefully putting it on and looking around again. He blushed, there were no panties. With a small shake of his head Sans decided to just go out to the kitchen like that. 

His tail dragged and swayed on the ground with a small smirk on his face. He leaned on the counter and took a deep breath, “tea smells so good in the morning.” he hummed, stomach grumbling lightly. He reached over the counter to grab at an apple in their fruit bowl, on his tiptoes as he reached for it.  
\---   
He smiled, “tea always sme….” he paused as he turned around to see his mate bent over the counter, gulping slightly. “always smells goo’.” he murmured quieter. He looked his boyfriends ass over and groaned, magic threatening too pool in his pelvis, “alrigh’ so ya ‘ave made me inta a horny bones.” he grumbled. Turning away quickly and finishing the tea pouring the supplements in, then reaching to grab his own medication. His bones on full display still but no where near as beautiful as the blue flesh just slightly out of his view. 

He turned around hand weaving into his mates tail slightly, tugging on it, as his own snaked over to pluck up an apple for him. “star’ usin’ it more, i’ll be yer bes’ friend.” he chuckled softly, putting the apple down and swatting his mates ass with his tail slightly, “now ‘ave some tea love.” holding the hot mug out too his mate, with a cheeky look on his face.  
\---   
Sans groaned slightly at the tug and bit into the apple; his tail moved to graze along his mates pelvis. “i think we’re both just a buncha horny bones.” he joked, looking down to his tail again, gasping lightly at the hit and he went to go sit down after taking the mug from his mate. His face was flushed, tail wrapping around his middle as he sat down, the cold feeling of the chair pressed against his bare mound and ecto thighs. “so is there a reason ya forgot panties love?” Sans glanced up, sipping on his tea slowly as he got used to the feeling.   
\---   
Red drank a sip of his tea, “i don’ know wha’ yer talking about.” his eye lights travelled down over his mate slightly, “i fergot panties, oh no the shame.” he grinned softly. Taking his meds, before walking to the chair across from his mate. Leaning towards Sans he smiled, “i can ge’ ya some if ya wan’.” he whisper moving his chair closer so he was sitting between his mates knees, hand resting on his thigh, “i’s yer choice.” his thumb tracing lazy circles on the soft flesh.  
\---   
Humming he watched his mate scoot over, purring sweetly he leaned forward himself, “i mean it’s not like anyone is coming over today anyway bubbs. i’m sure ya won’t mind me going commando today right?” he looked his mate over, his purrs growing louder while looking over the bones in front of him. “i certainly don’t mind ya staying nude yourself.” Sans leaned back in his chair, scooting back slightly to cross his leg over his knee, moving Red’s hand as he did.  
\---   
Red looked at the leg look it personally offended him, he glanced up at his mate, “i cer’ainly don’ mind.” he smiled leaning forward to kiss his mate softly, “but i gotta call slim taday. so be’ave.” he chuckled walking into the living room he grabbed his phone, dialing slims number and sighing as he hesitated over the button. Inhaling sharply he presses it and sits back in the corner of the couch.

“‘ey slim, sorry fer no’ callin’ ya.” he murmured, quietly not sure what to say, “da week af’er da game nigh’ was a bi’ rough on me.”

Slim sighs on the other end, “it’s fine red but ya shoul' call me. ya know how i feel when ya two fight.”

Red grumbled, “ya know why.” was all he could respond.

Slim sighed, “i love ya both, i need yer ta both talk ta me.” 

Red murmured, “i know, ‘m sorry. bu’ uh, sans’ pregnan’ so it explains some a my be’avior… ya can come see when i’ drops, nee’ ya ta check on ‘im fer me when ‘m workin’ anyway.” he chuckled slightly.  
\---   
Sans kept to himself while his mate talked on the phone, glancing over when his name was mentioned and a purr started up. He leaned back, finishing his tea and he rested his hands on his belly, closing his eyes. The apple was sat next to the tea, eaten down to the core. His head lolled to the side as he was daydreaming, his tail however went to sneak around his mates spine, rubbing along it as Sans continued to purr away while his mate talked on the phone.  
\---   
Red smiled, reaching over to rub his thigh gently. “yeah he go’ me a doctor, i uh… ‘aven’t taken any drugs in a week, i thin’.” looking at his mate he blushed slightly. 

Slim responded, “can i see ya guys soon.” 

Red looked at Sans, “i thin’ tha’ would be nice.” he smiles, “sans wan’s ta get ta know ya.”  
\---   
Sans, still having his eyes closed, hummed and nodded lightly, smiling to himself. “i doo.” he drawled out purring. “anytime, he’s welcome over anytime..” Sans sighed sweetly, leaning onto his mate, loving the gentle rubbing going on. He was a slut for his mates hands. “slim ya need our address,” He cracked an eye open to look up at his mate.  
\---   
Red cooed softly at his mate, hearing slim chuckle on the other end, Red told him the address, and to announce before he comes over at least so Red can cover Sans’ privates fast enough. Snickering he slid his hand up to massage the thigh dangerously close to his mound playing innocent while talking casually on the phone, catching up with the tallest laziest Papyrus of the group. Continuing to rub his mate gently, shifting so his mate sat back to him leaning against him.   
\---   
Sans purred louder, and chuckled softly, glancing down at the hand upon his thigh. He shifted it down and closed his eyes again, not wanting to make any embarrassing sounds that could be heard by Slim. He traced small patterns on his mates arm, cooing back at his mates bones and smiling. He was in a great mood after their morning activities, and not aching much, though his breasts still felt off.   
\---   
Red chuckled softly, saying bye too Slim he hung up the phone, “don’ wanna pu’ a radio show on fer ma friend.” he grinned, leaning over slightly kissing his mates cheek. “come on ya should lay on da couch, i'll put da fire on before i go fer ma workou’.” he smiled lifting his mate, this time not groping his mates bare ass, “don’ ferget the plug, i don’ wan’ ya ta get hurt from it.” he murmured as he lowered his mate, giving a final kiss before making his way to the fire place.  
\---   
Sans nodded, “what a shame, i’m sure he loved hearing me purr for ya.” Sans chuckled lightly, getting up. “i’ll be back in a moment ta enjoy the fire.” he went to the bathroom to finally take the plug out and clean up, soon putting the toy away and going back to lay on the couch with his phone in hand. He glanced at the fire with a small smile, curling up slightly while keeping his eyes on the flames tips. A somber some feeling passed through him, remembering his old friend. He no longer had Grilby’s number. Though there were moments he wished he did. He missed his old friends, though he doubted he could hardly be called a friend by anyone anymore. Sans sighed and set his phone to the side, thinking he and Red needed to visit the bar sometime again.  
\---   
Red smiled at his mate, “feeling be’der love?” he purred, kissing him softly, “yer alright with me going for a work ou’?” he asks softly, grabbing his mates hand and kissing over the carpals. Looking at his boyfriend he smiles, “i can come cuddle ya when ‘m done.” nuzzling into the hand, eye lights soft and caring. “we can do wha’ e’er ya wan’.” he whispers, still kneeling in front of Sans on the couch.  
\---   
Sans looked at Red and smiled, “i don’t mind, go work out tough guy, we have all the time in the world ta cuddle afterwards. i’ll probably nap, or read some more so it’s fine.” he cupped his mates cheek and went to lean down for a kiss, his soul lightening when he had seen the look his boyfriend had given him. “i love ya.” he murmured as he kissed his forehead next, his thumb trailing over his mates faux tooth.  
\---   
He leans into the kiss, then the touch, “i love ya too swee’hear’.” he sighed, standing up and heading to the gym to leave his mate too relax, he wanted to keep his workout routine up though he seemed less likely to lash out right now. He thought about it, he really had been less aggressive and more sensitive lately, he wouldn't have ever run from teenagers before. He needed to ask Gaster to adjust his dose.  
\---   
Sans looked over to the pregnancy books, picking up one he hadn’t opened before and he started reading through it, finding that it was similar in many ways to the other one he read. He got few a through short pages before setting the book down and going off to find the coloring book and crayons he had bought. He situated himself in the living room and began to draw through it, half finishing some pages and barely glancing over others. In the end Sans fell asleep with a crayon half in his mouth and slightly chewed upon.  
\---   
Red finished his work out, coming out still as naked bones, looking at his sleeping mate over, he chuckled slightly. Moving next to the couch he took the crayon from his mouth and placed it and the book on the table. Kissing his forehead he got up and went to the kitchen to make them some burgers for lunch.  
\---  
Sans continued to nap till the burgers were done, waking up to the smell of the food, groaning slightly as he slept in a funny position. He stretched out and popped a few bones, shaking his head a little and he yawned. “whatcha making over there?” Sans sleepily questioned while standing to his feet, slowly wandering over to lean on the counter next to his mate, resting his front on the counter while his tail swayed slowly behind him. “mmm borger.”


	33. Chapter 33: Drop It Like It's Hot

Red grinned, “i’ seemed like a comfor’ foo’ day.” he smiled, leaning over he kissed his mate gently on the cheek. “go ge’ da mus’ard and ke’dgup.” he whispered in his husky voice, chuckling softly at his sleepy mate, “wha’ drink ya wan’ love?”  
\---  
Sans walked over to the fridge, “nothing, ketchup will do fine.” he replied, already squirting some in his mouth. He glanced at the mustard and decided to give that a try too. His face scrunched up and he set the mustard down next to his mate, “sorry, but that ain’t my favorite.” he grumbled.  
\---  
He chuckled, “i’s not many,” he grabs it for a squirt then puts it back, finishing the burgers and bringing them too the table. Looking at Sans, “‘ave a burger love, baby nee’s da food.” he chuckled slightly. Sitting down he grabs his own burger and slathers it in mustard, then taking a big bite. He groans at the taste, “god i love mus’ard.”  
\---  
“yes i do.” Sans purred, sitting down, opening the ketchup and lathering his burger in it before he ate, his tail thumping at the taste. It brought him back to his old friend once again, this time bringing it up, “we need ta go ta grillz sometime. tell ‘em the news.” Sans practically beamed while taking another bite, more than awake now, though slouching over and letting crumbs fall in the crevice of his boobs.  
\---  
He chuckled, “when da baby drops we will visi’ so ya can show em. i’s no’ long.” he finishes eating his burger, turning to kiss his mates neck, “i’ll be on da couch, wai’in fer cuddles. I wanna see ma pup.” he purrs.  
\---  
Sans’ tail thumped against the ground and he finished up quickly, going to clean up for them afterwards. The larger hummed to himself, happy after his short nap and to see their souling in just a few seconds. He went into the living room when he finished and moved to lay across his mate on his belly, looking down as he pulled out his soul carefully, slowly handing it over to his mate. The small souling was just a tad bit larger, the size of a dime at least.  
\---  
He smiled holding the soul carefully, “already growin’ so much,” he murmured, kissing the spot gently. “i can’ wait till i can see ya.” he smiled running his fingers over his mate, holding the soul gently close to his own chest, letting his love and happiness flow over the other. Nuzzling Sans he sighs, eye sockets fluttering closed as he got tired from the mornings activities and being woken up suddenly.  
\---  
Sans snuggled up to his mate, rumbling with a smile as he looked up at his soul. It was thumping in his mates hands, the small soul thumping along with his own. He stared at it, then slowly let his eyes flutter close with the feelings being sent through him, “i hope they’re as sweet and loving as you..” he mumbled lightly, “though they’re probably going ta be stubborn huh,” he grinned. Sans opened his eyes again and sat up slowly kissing his mate sweetly, “papa red looks like he needs a nap. ya wanna hold ‘em while ya sleep love? i’m sure our baby won’t mind being close to their papa for awhile.” Sans positioned them to lay down, having his mate lay on his side, skull tucked under his jaw.  
\---  
He chuckled slightly, “very stubborn.” he smiled softly, “mmm.. can i?” he asked eyes closed now snuggled comfortably up to his mate, “i would love ta hold ya an’ da pup while i nap, jus’ keep an eye on i’. don’ let yourselves ge’ hur’.” he mumbled softly, nodding off into sleep, still projecting but slightly weaker as he fell asleep.  
\---  
Sans kissed his mates head, “yeah i’m sure. take your nap love.” he mumbled, eyes occasionally glancing to his soul and their baby inside, cooing and purring sweetly. He slowly rubbed along his mates spine as he napped, feeling happier than ever in that moment.  
\---  
A few weeks later, Red woke up like normal to make breakfast for him and his mate before he had to go work. Groaning he flicked on the kettle and set in to make some blueberry waffles, tail pulling out plates and forks while he cooks. His tail being fully healed up two weeks ago, he takes advantage of it all the time. Glancing at the time he groans, plating the waffles he brings them up too Sans’ room for eating before he has to port over or he will be late. Putting the plates down he heads down for the coffee and tea he had made, heading back upstairs.  
\---  
Sans tossed around slightly when his mate had left the bed, cracking an eye open when he couldn’t feel the other any longer. He curled up, trying to get a bit more sleep before his eyes shot open, gasping when feeling a sharp pain followed by nausea shot through him. He covered his mouth, gagging as he made his way across the hall to the bathroom. He heaved into the toilet and ended up throwing up the bit of food he had eaten when waking up in the middle of the night, though most of it was fluids. 

Sans was no longer in their room when Red returned up there, but by then he was panting lightly and shivering next to the toilet. No longer able to throw up anything else, but feeling like he needed to still.  
\---  
Red looked around the room before hearing some shuffling and panting, he turned, walking into the bathroom and putting his coffee down, moving quickly to sans with his tea. “baby, yer okay?” he asked softly offering him something to drink, his other hand going to his skull to check his temperature, then down his spine to sooth him, “yer don't seem ho’.” he mumured, “wha’s wrong.” he asks softly, kneeling next to him, “is i’ da baby?”  
\---  
Sans reached out for his mate as he got close, a loose grip on his shirt. He closed his eyes for a second at the touches, whining lightly, as another wave of pain made its way through him, though it wasn’t as bad as the first few times it had happened while he was face first in the toilet. He cracked his eyes opened to focus on his mate, nodding slightly, “hurts.. a lot” he mumbled and groaned, his soul feeling slower than usual, as he had gotten used to the thumping of his souling. A hand went over his chest where his soul was and he winced, “feels fuckin’ sore.”  
\---  
Red looked concerned, “shoul’ i call da doc?” he asked softly, rubbing the others sternum, projecting love and care to him while trying to think properly. “do ya wanna drink some tea, er ya still ta nauseous?” he asked rubbing gently, holding his tea still. He looked his mate over trying not to let the worry seep out of him, but he was and his eyes showed just how worried he was, “is dis even normal?”  
\---  
Sans shook his head, “i’ll drink in a bit, not now..” he puffed his cheeks and wiped his mouth, sitting up slowly he groaned, “let’s check first ‘fore we call gas... fuck.” he was shaking slightly, the more he realized he couldn’t feel his souling the more he thought of the worse. He gulped, beginning to pull out his soul in front of his mate, holding it out in front of him, blinking slightly.  
\---  
Red held his mate close, feeling him shake was worrying him, “wha’s…” looking at the soul coming out he searched it frantically, “wha’? where?” eye lights studying, then shrinking. “de pup, where’s our pup?” he asks softly. Tears welling up in his sockets, his tail dropping to the floor, he puts the tea on the counter, sinking to sit on the floor. “baby…” he looked up to his mate, “can i call gaster?” he whimpers.  
\---  
Sans was sat frozen on the floor, nausea building up again, his mind racing a mile a minute and he snapped up to his mates face with wide teary blue eyes, the sudden realization dawning on him. He sniffled and wiped away his tears, “red, red love, what week is it? how far along?” he asked instead, hand moving down to feel at the large shirt that covered his tum. “six weeks right? it’s been six weeks..” Sans sniffled again, letting his soul sink back into him, trying to send comforting pulses over to his mate. “the baby dropped.” he felt tears falling down his face, the initial shock passing through, he sank back and let out a soft sob of relief when lifting up the shirt.  
\---  
He looked confused for a moment nodding when he was asked, confusion still evident, then his words reached him, “i’ dropped?” He looked over his mate for a moment before his eyes settled on his pup sitting love in his mates abdomen. Little more than a blob with a soul at the moment but it was enough. He began to cry, both tears of happiness and fear. “I though’ we…. But i’s so beautiful.” he murmured reaching out hesitantly to touch his mates stomach after he was in pain and puking. “do ya feel be’der ye’?” he asked, wanting to curl up with his mate and pup in bed, “i need ta call inta work.”  
\---  
“i feel about ready to throw up again to be honest, but..” He stared down at their little blob of love. “i’m so glad, it hurts, but i don’t care, ‘s long as our pup is ok..” he sniffled, still trying to wipe the falling tears. The painful shots that had been going through him was settling into a deep ache at the sudden move and small stretch in his magic. Sans tilted his head back, “you’re staying home with me then?” he rubbed over his belly slowly, eyes on his mates face.  
\---  
He smiled softly, “of course, ‘m no’ gunna leave ya like dis taday.” he nuzzles his mate gently, “yer ma top priority, ‘m gunna stay and take care o’ ma mate,” he caresses his cheek softly, kissing his forehead. Looking back into his mates eyes he smiles, “yer in pain, an’ sick, ‘m not leavin’ ya till yer be’der.” looking at the toilet he flushes the magic down, pushing himself up, he drinks some coffee, “i guess yer ta sick fer da blueberry waffles i made.” he murmurs, looking at his mate, “ya wanna go lie in bed?” he offers holding his arms out to pick him up.  
\---  
Sans nodded slowly, “please, i need some of your snuggles at the moment papa bear.” he cracked a small grin, still on the roll with his nicknames for his mate. “could ya bring some water bottles to bed too.. i at least think i can keep down some water.” he mumbled, nuzzling into his mate when he was picked up. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the waffles, though he loved them most of the time, now it smelled like too much at the moment. Sans buried his face into his mates shirt, taking in his scent and taking deep slow breaths. “if your boss yells at ya, tell ‘em i won’t hesitate ta go down there ta kick his ass. sick er not.” he half joked.  
\---  
He carried his mate carefully over too the room, “o’ course y can love,” looking at his mate react to the smell he sighed slightly and chuckled, “guess waffles are ou’ fer now.” he kissed his mates head, stroking his head as he puts him down. “‘ll kick his ass maself if ‘e ‘as problem wit’ it.” he smiled, “be righ’ back.” he turned grabbing the waffles, heading down stairs, he grabs his meds, taking the new lower dose. He then picks up his phone calling his boss while grabbing the case of water bottles and a bucket, bringing them too the room. He hangs up as he walks in, his boss understanding as he has 4 kids. Red sat next to his boyfriend and passed him a water bottle, putting the rest next to the bed. “well, guess we can show people now.” he chuckles softly, kissing his mates skull softly, pulling him in for a slight side hug.  
\---  
Sans hummed, nodding and opening a water bottle, “they can look but they can’t touch.” he grumbled lightly, sipping on the water and putting it on the nightstand for now. Sans moved around, laying on his side, sniffling lightly and blinking slowly at his mate, “i don’t think i was prepared for that. scared me..” he sniffled and opened his arms up, wanting his mate to lay and hold him. “i think i’m going ta pass out for a little longer… will ya stay next ta me while i do?” his tail was tucked between his legs, curled up under the front of his shirt next to their baby.  
\---  
He smiled, “i wasn’ prepared ei’der, did i’ even mention i’ woul’ be painful ta drop.” he muttered softly, seeing his mate open his arms he led down and pulled him mate into his embrace, “o’ course i'll stay nex’ ta ya. ‘m worried ‘bout ya.” he murmurs, kissing his forehead softly. “ge’ some res’ yer deserve i’ baby.” he sighs holding him tight, still shaken up from thinking they had lost the baby. He rubbed slow soothing circles over his mates back as he hummed softly, soothing his mate.  
\---  
Sans thought back, “i remember reading it would hurt initially, i didn’t think much of it at the time ya know?” he buried his face once more into his mates neck, closing his eyes. “i’m calling gas later, see if the drop was as it should be, just ta be safe.” he mumbled. Sans rattled unnervingly for a moment before taking in a few more deep breaths, arms squeezing his mate weakly. “hopefully i’ll be able ta eat too when i wake up.” he mumbled, getting lost in his thought for a few moments while dozing off. He focused on the sound of his mates soul for awhile longer, finally easing up and murmuring that he loved Red as he fell asleep. 

Sans didn’t have a very restful nap, waking up a few more times to drink some water and cling to his mate when he felt like he was nauseas again. Sans threw up once more before he started feeling better, in the bucket his mate brought in. It was around noon when it had happened and he was hiccupping and crying after, just wanting to keep something down. He asked for a bath with his mate after he puked, feeling sweaty and clammy. The transition was pretty rough on him.  
\---  
Red brought his phone into the bathroom with them, carrying his mate bridal so as not to agitate his stomach. He placed him on the toilet seat, caressing his cheek for a moment taking in his appearance, he was worried, it wasn't supposed to be this horrible, was it. Running a warm bath, he peeled off his clothes, followed by his mates, eyes immediately moving to look at the pup in his abdomen. Kissing the blob once, he picked his mate up lowering him into the tub, grabbing his phone, he climbs in behind him. 

Pulling him back flush too his chest so he can recline comfortably, he is in his summoned female form. Purring softly, he turns on the phone dialing the doctor and holding it to Sans, “talk to him, i'm really worried baby.” he whispers against his mates back, placing small comforting kisses over his shoulder and neck.  
\---  
Sans grabbed the phone and. lifted it to his skull with a hum. His eyes fluttered closed while the tone range on and the old man finally picked up, “hey gas, it's sans, uhh.” he leaned back against his mate a little more while trying to gather his thoughts. “the baby finally dropped this morning, i haven't been too good afterwards.” he mumbled, trying to focus on the warmth around him. 

“Well first of all congratulations, and I'm sorry it's going rough for you. You read up on the books correct? The transition should never be easy, but you shouldn't be sick afterwards for too long.” he hummed, stopping when Sans sniffled through the phone. “I can be over in an hour if you need me to be, you really shouldn't be sick after the transition.” he said softer, trying not to sound worried. 

Sans curled up a little more, “yeah please, i'll have red mix some supplements with water, i threw up quite a bit.” he wiped his eyes, relaxing when hearing confirmation that his doctor was coming over.  
\---  
Red nuzzled his mate, “course i will, ya ‘aven’t eaten anythin’ in over twelve ‘ours.” he sighed, hands sliding up and down the sides of his flesh, trying to stay soothing. “do ya wanna lay on the couch near da fire? i’ll ge’ ur supplemen’s and a ligh’ snack made.’ncase yer ‘ungry.” his eyes looked down to his ecto stomach and he smiled softly, “ya can show doc our bean d’ere.” he mumbled slightly kissing his neck gently.  
\---  
Sans nodded, soon hanging up on Gaster once he said he was getting ready to come over, he placed the phone on the side of the tub. “something light, but i am hungry.” he rested his hands on his belly and sighed. “and a fire sounds perfect, i just wanna lay down.” he mumbled, head nodding off and jerking back up a few times.  
\---  
Red pulled the plug with his tail, moving his phone to the counter, he lifts Sans as he stands himself, tail grabbing a towel quickly to wrap around his mate. Desummoning his body, he walks down to the living room, putting his boyfriend on the couch and tucking him into a few blankets. Kissing his skull he starts the fire up, disappearing quickly into Sans room to grab him some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Pulling them on his sleepy mate before kissing his skull, “take a nap, ill be in da kitchen.”

He pulls away, going into his own room to pull on some shorts, before heading too the kitchen, mixing the supplement water, and cutting some fruits up for a light easy snack his mate can nibble on. Turning on the kettle to make himself a cup of tea he brings the water and fruit over to the living room. Putting them on the table within reach he crouches down, “brough’ ya some nibbles and yer water baby. try ta ea’ some’din.” he murmurs, rubbing his cheek gently with a soft smile. Getting up again he went to the kitchen to finish making his tea, sitting on the counter eating some left over fruit.  
\---  
Sans curled up on the couch mumbling thank yous to his mate as he cared for him, the heat from the fire making him feel better. Sans slowly rubbed over his tum, still feeling achy but even that was slowly easing away. He sniffled and smiled when brought the water and fruit, sitting up slightly to drink from it, and eating small bits it his fruit, humming lighty to himself. He ended up stomaching everything and he hugged a pillow to himself, buried his face into it and basking in the warmth for awhile, dozing off again. 

It wasn’t too long after when the doc pulled up, some bottled fluids in his arms and his bag of course. He knocked on the door and stood tall, smiling when it was opened. Gaster was on better terms with the pair during the past month, helping wherever he could.  
\---  
Red let him in with a smile, “‘ey, wha’s up doc?” he grinned, taking the bottled fluids from him and moving out of the way, “‘e’s on de couch, possibly asleep.” he closes the door behind him, moving the fluids to the coffee table before walking in the kitchen and coming out with tea for both the doctor and his mate. Silently placing the hot cups on the table before going back to retrieve his own sitting down on the other end of the couch to give them space.  
\---  
Sans was asleep before the doc got there, he cracked an eye open to look at them before closing then again with a light sigh. “‘m up, but not for long.” he murmured as his doctor came over. 

Gaster hummed, “I see that, are you feeling any better though, or just tired now?” he asked, taking a seat next to the bundled up skeleton. He opened his bag and reached out for a case with a thermometer in it, letting Sans speak before checking his temperature and bringing out his soul to see if there had been any damage done to it. 

“well, ‘m not throwing up anymore, or i don’t feel like i need ta now.” That was a good sign in his mind, though he wasn’t feeling perfect. Sans opened his mouth for the thermometer, wincing when seeing his soul come out without his souling in it, his hand moving down to rub his belly soothingly again. 

Gaster sighed when seeing Sans had a slight fever going on, “Good news is your soul is fine, no damage was taken during the drop, but bad news since you’re a low hp monster anyway the move shocked your soul and sent you into a fever from the stress and pain you felt.” he let Sans soul wander back inside of him and he took the thermometer back, “You’re going to be fine, the fluids I brought have more magic supplements than your average powder, so drink up, stay in bed and rest.” He glanced over to Red finally, “Has he eaten anything at all today?”  
\---  
Red watched him work and then met his eyes, “‘e jus’ ‘ad some cu’ up frui’, so far ‘e ‘as kep’ i’ down.” he murmured, hand drawing small circles over Sans fibula. “‘ow long till ‘e is be’der?” he asked quietly, knowing his mate is tired. He looked over his boyfriend carefully smiling, “‘e’s go’ some eager family i need ta know ‘ow long to keep ‘em a’ bay.” he chuckled thinking of both their bro’s crawling over each other to be the first uncle to see the bean.  
\---  
Sans smiled slightly at his mates words and closed his eyes, listening to the conversation play out, sniffling lightly, now knowing he was going to be okay, just a little sick. He could get over that.

Gaster looked down do Sans, “It depends, if you follow my advice he could be feeling better within a few days or even less. Just keep it light on the food, drink the supplements and stay in bed, you’ll be golden.” He replied calmly, trying not to be too loud for Sans sake. He set his bag down after a moment, “Is it alright if I take a look at your child?” he looked to Red as he asked, glancing at Sans though his eyes were still closed.  
\---  
He looked and nodded, wanting to see himself, but he has kept to barely touching his mate, other than mild comforting gestures. He was still nervous at how violent a reaction Sans went through and any reassurance would help him eat a bit. “go ahea’.” he motions, “wit’ sans’ permission.”  
\---  
Sans hummed a little, but nodded, “why would i say no ta my doc?” he chuckled lightly, trying to fight off the sleepiness he was still feeling. He moved around under the covers and laid on his back, moving the blanket off. He looked down, lifting up his shirt to show his mate and his doc the little blob that was there. “it still aches a bit, but not as bad as it was…” he mumbled. Sans tilted his head back with a sigh, not wanting to move much anymore. 

Gaster looked down at Sans’ stomach, examining the growing child with a small hum, “To me it looks like everything has gone well, the drop happened like it was supposed to, and the baby is growing as it should at this stage.” Gaster smiled, never having any children of his own it was a sentimental moment to see Sans own, after knowing him for all these years.  
\---  
Red smiled, looking the pup over, purring lightly at the news, tail swaying happily behind him. “i’ll keep em safe and make sure ‘e don't move ta much.” he grinned, “i thin’ its time to ge’ less hours at work.” he chuckled slightly before nodding to the doctor, “thanks fer checkin’.” he thanked him genuinely.  
\---  
Gaster covered Sans back up, nodding, “It was no problem at all.” He replied, his tail was slowly wagging though he tried to hide it. He made sure that he other was comfortable before sipping on the tea that Red had brought out for him. “Sans I’m very proud of you. You’re doing so well.” he felt proud in a way, seeing how much the other had grown. 

Sans beamed under the covers and went to lay on his side, hiding his face in a pillow, not drinking the tea that was brought out for him, for now at least. “i’m not doing much, just mainly sleeping er whatever…” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed and shy by the sudden compliment.  
\---  
Red watched Gaster and Sans confused for a moment then chuckled, “aww sansy, le’ grandpa gaster tell ya a complimen’.” He smirked at both of them this time, “yer ‘ave come a long way af’er all, ya ou’ more, yer growin’ a pup.” he smiled sincerely, “yer are doin real well baby.” he winked at gaster, “feel free ta stop by socially e’ery once in a while. we don’ min’.”  
\---  
Gaster seemed to light up a bit though he looked away and nodded, “I’ll take you up on that offer, it’s been awhile since I’ve spent some time around you… How’s Papyrus dealing by the way? I haven’t heard much from him these days.” Gaster asked, looking down at his cup. 

Sans sighed lightly, his younger brother moved out officially just two weeks prior, and he was looking gloomy as ever. Even on phone conversations Papyrus didn’t speak much, Sans felt his soul tighten a little when remembering hearing his younger brother cry over the phone, telling him it was nothing in the end, and that him and his mates were just going through something at the moment. He prayed it wasn’t anything to do with Razz… 

“he hasn’t told me much either unfortunately, paps won’t tell us anything, but he says he wants ta be the first ta see the little bean.” and like hell would he deny his brother that. Sans reached up to hold his mates hand, “i’m worried about him…”  
\---  
Red tried to repress the sneer he had, he loved Paps, he really did, but he was there when Sans was trying to get him to talk while crying on the phone, “he can see i’ when he talks ta us.” He wasn’t mad at him, more worried to the point of anger, “if he doesn’ wan’ ta worry ‘is family, ‘e’ll damn well tell them wha’s wrong.” he looked at his mates hand and sighs, “sorry…” he murmurs, he has kept his anger under control but with Razz being there he was one more tear driven phone call from going there himself. 

Red squeezed his mates hand softly, “‘m worried ta, but we have no cause to search ‘im fer wounds.” he looked to Gaster and sighed, “maybe ya can talk ta him, see if he might explain his sadness or something, as a concerned doctor.” He kissed his mates hand, “oderwise, im goin’ over d’ere an’ we all know how dat ‘ll en’.”  
\---  
Gaster thought for a moment and let out a sigh, “I’ll give him a call, but I can’t promise anything. Though if it is domestic abuse as you say, then I’ll try further to see if I can get him to confess anything to me. I’ve known that boy for years, I can’t imagine anyone trying to purposely hurt him.” The idea was preposterous. He soon finished up the rest of the tea, sighing once more when seeing the saddened look on Sans face, “It’ll be fine, I’m here for you both whenever you need me. Do either of you have any more concerns?”  
\---  
Red shook his head, “nah doc, no’ unless he nee’s more from me den i know.” he smirked, “oderwise, ‘ll just keep ‘im from doin’ ta much.” he smiled kissing his mates skull softly, before standing to walk out with gaster. Looking back at his mate he sighed, “jus’ talk ta pap, i kno’ i’ soun’s crazy but razz fucked me up, i'm worried about wha’ ‘e’ll do to pap.” he looked sad at the thought, “le’ me know kay.”  
\---  
“Consider it done, I’ll call him tonight and let you know if I find out anything.” He replied, patting Red on the back before he walked off to his car, waving goodbye. Gaster was gone minutes later, leaving the house quieter. 

Sans squirmed in his spot and looked over to Red, “love, can ya come hold me please…” he asked, his big blue eyes staring sadly at his mate. “i think i’m gonna fall asleep anyways…”  
\---  
Red nodded, closing the door before going to his mate and lifted his head, settling himself under his partner. “ya go ta sleep love, ‘m righ’ ‘ere fer ya if ya need me.” he murmurs softy, kissing his skull and running his hands gently over his boyfriends back, “‘ll take care o’ ya.” he purred softly, relaxing summoning his pudgy tumtum for his mate to rest on comfortably.  
\----  
Sans leaned into the touches, humming and nuzzling his mate adorably. “alright, thank ya love..” he hummed, closing his eyes he slowly relaxed, purring under the touches, drifting off to sleep again while sitting next to the fire. He yawned lightly, thinking and wishing for everything to just be alright. He slept peacefully in top of his mate, the only time he stirred was whenever Red moved or if he was thirsty at all.  
\---  
Red stayed put as long as he could, watching his mates sleeping face with a stupid lovesick smile on his face. Purring gently he caressed his skull softly, grabbing his phone, he taps at the screen for a moment before playing a few app games, and solving some logic puzzles, trying to kill the time, but his head keeps wandering back to his ex. He wonders if Pap and Blue are going through what he went through, or if because they aren’t lazy and fat are they being treated better. Looking at his mate, he kisses his skull and wipes his eye sockets of tears, a huge chunk of his life here affected by the small skeleton. He hummed sweetly as he went back to playing on his phone texting Slim and his bro for comfort.  
\---  
Sans woke up hours later, way too comfortable and warm. He sighed heavenly and cracked his eyes open, looking up at his mate and closed them once more, “i think ‘m ready ta eat a little more.” He mumbled, not wanting to move exactly, but knowing he needed something else in his body besides supplements. Sans had a hard time removing his arms from his mate however, even nuzzling into him more. “hnnn maybe in a few more minutes.”  
\---  
Red chuckled softly, “‘ow bout i order pizza, an’ den ya don’ ‘ave ta move.” he asked his mate gently, continuing to stroke his back, “or some o’der orderable foo’ source.” he purred, really happy he can make his mate so comfortable and happy. “den ya only ‘ave to move so i can open de door.” he smiled down at his adorable boyfriend, adjusting him slightly so he will be slightly more comfortable.  
\---  
Sans groaned as his stomach rumbled at the word pizza, “please, yes get an all meat pizza, extra sauce.” he said happily, his tail swaying under the blanket happily. “pizza, breadsticks, an’ a cookie.” he slurred, wiping his mouth of drool. “i’m so hungry.” which was a good sign, at least he could properly think about food without wanting to throw up.  
\---  
Red chuckled, “alrigh’ baby,” he pulls open the app, placing the order for a large all meat, breadsticks, 4 cookies and some hot wings. “it’ll be about thirty fi’e minu’es.” he smiled, prepaying for it with the stored credit card on file. Caressing his mate gently he turns on the tv too a random Disney movie and smirks, “hopefully the smell doesn’ keep ya from ea’in’ it.” he purred softly, soothing his mate again.  
\---  
He sighed remembering that morning, “‘m sorry, i usually love your waffles.” he mumbled, “then again i love pizza too, so i guess we’ll see hmm?” he turned his head to watch the tv. He was silent for a few minutes before reaching out for one of the bottles and moving around to drink it. None of them had any flavors which helped a bunch. Sans has tried to eat the powder straight from the jar it came in… and that did not turn out well.


	34. Chapter 34 - all the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys are awesome and I decided to treat you, Fapple has been amazing getting these Chapters out for you, I'm not to great at the editing part so i stay out of it. I'm also bad at the Comments stuff, sorry again. As a special treat i'm releasing this feels chapter for you because I want you to know that I love you all too, despite that i am not as active on the posting stuff as the amazing Fapple is. This one was edited by me so sorry if it sucks and please let me know if i missed anything.

Red gripped his mate carefully, helping him stay balanced, “yeah i can ‘elp ya.” he smiled, leading him to the tub, “yer gunna drain yerself ‘fore ya wash?” he asked, lowering his mate carefully to the toilet seat. Turning on the hot water he kisses him gently, “ill be a text away. if ya need me, ill be ‘ere.” he murmured, kissing Sans gently, “i love you baby.” he smiled before turning the bath off, waving goodbye to his mate, “bye love.” he blows a kiss and disappears to work.  
\---  
Sans returned the kisses back, light and loving little kisses before he slid into the tub when ready, “i love ya more.” he purred, “i’ll see ya later, buh bye bubbs.” he sunk down into the tub, his purring only growing at the warmth of the water. Sans added some bubble bath mix to it of course, to fully let himself soak and enjoy the smell. It was rather peaceful so early in the morning, alone in the tub. The mix he added in was helping with some of the aches and rough handling from their rougher session. He stayed there until he finished cleaning himself and the water got cold. 

Sans got out of the tub, draining the tub and humming to himself as he watched the water go down. He wrapped a towel around himself and sighed, his cheekbones heating up while he was busy in his room trying to get dressed. He shifted uncomfortably, figuring he wasn’t going to get a break from the morning sickness for a little while longer. The larger spent his time going through the clothes his mate had until he found something, putting it on the bed and as he was about to go make himself breakfast the nausea finally hit. He was in the bathroom for another half hour, tending to himself and trying not to cry. 

The larger skipped breakfast after the ordeal, flushing the toilet and he went to go curl up around his mates clothes, not texting him, but missing him anyway.  
\---   
Red got home a bit late and ported into the living room, moving quickly to the bathroom, “sorry im la’e love, ‘mma ‘ave a shower.” he calls out stripping as he walks to the bathroom. He pulls the collar off and puts it next to the sink as he turns the shower on hot and full blast. He quickly washes the oil and various other fluids off before he climbs out, walking naked to his room to get dressed. “‘ow ya feelin’ baby?” he asked as he walked into his room looking over the outfit his mate picked out.   
\---   
Sans sat up when his mate came back in, having been on his phone for a bit, “still tired, but i’m ready ta go whenever.” he looked up to his mate eagerly, his tail handing the outfit over to his mate. Sans himself was in a knee length skirt, and a white and blue blouse, feeling most comfortable in the clothing. What he offered to his mate was something different, sexier.   
\---   
He smirked, forming his female body he easily slipped on the fishnets and denim shorts, pulling the crop t-shirt on and the oversized plaid button up over top he leaned down to kiss his mate. “tryna show me off?” he murmured, rolling the sleeves of the plaid up to his elbows he looks over his mate appreciatively, “ya look pre’dy baby.” humming for a minute he grins, going to his dresser he grabs the ribbons with crystal hearts out, tying his black with blue heart around his own neck and motioning for Sans to turn around so he can tie the baby blue with red heart around his boyfriends neck, “any preference fer shoes babe?” he asks in a deep whisper.  
\---   
Sans flushed slightly when the ribbon was tied around his neck, he looked ahead while doing so and shivered at the husky voice behind him. “some flats will do just fine love, thank you.” he whispered back, fiddling with the red heart on his ribbon, adoring the piece. Sans felt his tum when glancing around the room for his shoes and phone, grabbing the phone first and sticking it in his bra. “ya know i always want to show ya off, no one can touch ya but me anyway.” he purred on, glancing over at his mates form with a blush.   
\---   
Red nodded, “‘m all yers,” he purrs kissing Sans before pulling away, “grab me some shoes love, i nee’ ta fin’ ma phone.” he smiles and heads off towards the bathroom to search his work clothes lining the down hall up to the front door. Finding it in his coat by the door he tucks it into his back pocket of his shorts and heads back to his room. Sitting on the bed he looks over to his mate and smiles sweetly, “so wha’ shoe’s am i wearin?”  
\---  
Sans started searching for his shoes originally, ending up looking under his bed for them and he looked up when his mate spoke. “umm, one sec..” he said as his eyes drifted down to his mates feet, tail twitching in thought. He found his flats tucked away, somehow ending up under his dresser, and he put them on and went to find shoes for his mate too, looking in the closet this time. “why is our shit everywhere, fuck.” he growled lightly, soon pulling out a pair of combat boots, with thicc heels on them. He sighed and he went to hand them over to his mate, taking out his phone he texted his brother that they were coming over.  
\---   
He raises a brow bone, “cause nei’der of us er a papyrus or a berry.” he point’s out, “we don’ think abou’ organizin’.” taking the boots he pulls them on and ties them, looking Sans over he wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing his tummy just slightly he purrs, “ready?” he asked, kissing his mates neck gently, trying to calm him down.  
\---   
Sans placed his phone away and once more buried his face into his mates neck, nodding slightly, “i’m ready, more than..” he rumbled softly. His eyes glanced around the room again and he figured if he had the energy, he would clean up tomorrow while his mate was at work. Sans rested his head on his mates shoulder, sighing slightly, “let’s see what they’re up ta.” his tail went to curl around his mate leg, needing the bit of comfort.  
\---   
Nodding he put his other hand on his mates cheek kissing him softly as he teleported them to Blue’s doorstep. Pulling from the kiss he smiles at his larger boyfriend before turning to knock on the door. He waits squeezing his mate slightly around the waist in reassurance, tail wrapping around his waist. “I’ll be fine love, don’ worry.”  
\---   
Sans side hugged his boyfriend, only nodding while watching the door, soon hearing someone walking over and unlocking the door. He looked up as the door opened, seeing his brother, he felt relief flow through him seeing him unharmed with a small smile on his face, even if it did look a little strained. The two were brought into a tight hug by Paps, “Hey you guys, Blue told me you were coming over, we didn’t have any time to prepare anything for you, but make yourselves at home anyway.” Papyrus took a step back, stepping to the side and opening the door further. 

Sans felt unnerved by the way his brother was acting, as if nothing was wrong when he could tell clearly, the way he spoke softer, the slight shifting his brother was doing. “alright, but you’re telling us what’s going on paps.. no bullshitting us.” he carefully stepped inside with his mate beside him. Blue was racing into the kitchen, looking paler than usual, looking like he hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“I’ll be out in one second with some tea, or did you want something else?” Blue peaked out from where he had ran, looking down slightly. He was in pajamas still, very unlike him, but then again his bro was in some more comfortable looking clothes too. 

“i’ll take some tea, but if ya want, i’ll just have water. make things easier on yourself blue.” Sans kept his hand on his belly, feeling a bit queasy with nerves. He sat on the edge of the couch, watching his brother as he went to go sit in a chair beside them, looking rather worn down as well.  
\---   
Red got up, “blue go sit down, i’ll make da tea.” he rumbled at them, “i can ‘ear ya from da kit’en anyway,” he pushes Blue back out of the kitchen and points to the couch. Then walking into the kitchen, he goes to fill the kettle completely, grabbing five mugs down he getting everything prepared, leaning in the doorway waiting for it to boil. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Razz coming out of the room upstairs, pausing when they lock eye lights. Red watches Razz look over his body and sneers slightly at him, “ya joinin’ or starin’?” he asked a small bite too his words but not nearly as bad as he was last time.

Razz sighed, “I am yes, you both look beautiful today.” he speaks the compliment so easily and without a hint of sarcasm that Red falters. Razz is smiling at Sans and its not malicious in the slightest, “sorry for the circumstances though.” Red heads back into the kitchen to pour and make the teas, getting milk, sugar, honey and getting it all together while he tries to collect himself, head not grasping Razz’s new attitude.  
\---   
Sans stayed in place, watching Blue get situated with Papyrus, hugging him tightly. Blueberry had finally told his own brother about the mate marks, and Honey had taken it rather well, though he had his own concerns about the matter, he was still there for Blue when he could be. Sans sighed softly, “what exactly was yesterday about? you three had me worried sick.” He sat up as he spoke, crossing his arms slightly while waiting for his mate to return. 

Papyrus looked at Sans, opening his mouth and closing it again, thinking for a moment, “I’ve been rather sick the past few weeks, I only just went to the hospital about it the other day.” Papyrus admitted softly. “We had thought it might have just been the flu or something else, So we hadn’t been too worried about it you know.” Paps shrugged, waiting for Red to sit down to tell them the news. 

“Paps wouldn’t let me take him sooner, I.. We tried everything we could too.” Blue was tearing up again, being pulled into a tighter hug from Paps as he spoke.  
\---   
Red walked in with the tray of tea and such, placing it on the table he takes one to his mate premade and has his own in hand. Climbing behind Sans and wrapping his arm around his waist, coaxing him to lean back against Reds chest for comfort. He takes a sip of tea and rubs his boyfriends side gently, “so if i’s no’ da flu, wha’s i’?” he asked.

Razz looked over at the two raising a brown at Red’s cuddly behavior but shrugs it off, “i was worried he was getting magic sickness from the marks, but that proved to be false.” he pointed out, sitting on the other end of the couch from Red and Sans, crossing his legs, wearing yoga leggings and a tank top. It was casual for Razz who only wore fashion of the highest quality.   
\---   
Sans glanced over to Razz on occasion, but focused more on his own brother, sipping on his tea silently, wondering what exactly was wrong too. He leaned into his mates arms, his tail curling up over them. 

Papyrus tapped on the mug, drinking from it momentarily, “I’m really sick Sans, in the soul.” he murmured. “It’s a terminal disease.” he couldn’t look up to see his brothers face as it fell, feeling Blue squeeze him tighter and sniffle.

Sans was staring at his brother, blinking slowly, “paps, don’t do this ta me, please, it’s not true right..” he gulped lightly, watching Paps flinch slightly, “no, come on…” Sans tea sat forgotten in his lap, he glanced at Red “did ya know about this?” his breath hitched, not expecting this kind of news.  
\---   
Red was shocked, tail taking his and Sans tea to the table, he looked towards his mate, “no… i-i…” he looked up and at everyone, “how… how l-lon?” he asked in a shaky voice. Arms pulling Sans to his chest, his tail wrapping around his mate tightly, “shh baby,” he tried to comfort his mate, “take a breath.” he mumbled, eye searching the others faces for a clue.

Razz had turned away fully, getting up to clean the the stuff for the teas away, leaving the cups. He was clearly trying to distance himself from the whole situation, avoiding the emotional conflict that he was weaker too. His universe specializing in emotional manipulation made him sensitive to emotional atmospheres.   
\---   
“The doctor i visited said a few months at most. It’s such a rare disease, so there’s no known cure for it.” Papyrus looked up slowly, tears in how own eyes. “I never saw it coming.. There just isn’t anything we can do.” Which made him feel helpless, knowing he couldn’t really comfort his mates either about the situation. “The disease is basically eating my soul from the inside out, turning it blank.” he sniffled. 

Sans covered his mouth with a hand, stifling a sob from under it. He shook his head and brought his legs up, curling up next to his mate as his bones rattled on, “paps.. papyrus no, no ya can’t leave like that..” He felt his soul drop, tears overflowing at the announcement. He wasn’t listening to his mate, not thinking at all, knowing his baby bro was beyond sick.   
\---   
Red grabbed his mate and let him sob into him, his own tears leaking out, “‘m so sorry pap…” looking at Blue and spotting Razz shaking in the kitchen he chokes back a small sob, “im so sorry for all of ya.” he has no idea what would happen if Sans had to leave him, but he doubts he would survive news like that. The fact the others are not falling down shows their true strength to him.

Razz put the cup down before he shattered it, his own tears falling as he leaned against the counter to cry. Giving up trying to hide from his feelings he ran to Pap and buried his face into his own mates chest. Red couldn’t even be shocked, it was amazing he had held it together so well this whole time.  
\---   
Paps wrapped his arms around his mates, giving in as he cried too, he rubbed Razz’s back slowly and kissed Blue’s head. As much as he wanted to be, he couldn’t be strong for them, he didn’t want to die, nor leave his own mates and friends. He didn’t want to leave his brother, who was gripping onto Red’s shirt, other hand clenching the fabric above his tummy. Papyrus’ eyes widened slightly. Sniffling he raised a hand to wipe his eyes, having been crying the past few days anyway, “Sans, please, you’re going to harm the baby, come over here…” he made room, as much as he could with his mates clinging to him. “You too Red, I think we all need a hug right now..” he murmured. 

Sans sucked in a few sharp breaths, glancing over and struggling to find the energy to move, though wanting to hug his brother. His tum was aching at the moment, and his bones couldn’t stop rattling on. “r-red, ‘elp me over.” he sniffled and looked up into his mates eyes.  
\---   
He looked at his mate, nodding, unable to speak he picked Sans up, walking over to Papyrus and placing him gently on his lap. He then kneeled in front of Sans trying to keep himself composed but Paps words struck him hard, looking at his mates tummy. Burying his face in it, tears leaking steadily he cried, trying to project to his mate and pup, love, comfort, support. The magic being affected by his emotions stuttered and the projections flooded the room to everyone instead, he was too upset to control the output so he just kept going. “Sans please, breat’ fer me, ya need ta calm down.” he looked up eye lights big, “please, in an’ out.” he showed a few slow breaths as he tried his best not to panic.

Razz watched them, from tucked into his own mates hands he was shocked to see Red take such a dominant role in the relationship. He saw the mark on his neck, likely fresh, and definitely going to scar thick and prominent, but the way they act around each other shows Red taking a strong caregiver role in their relationship. He doesn’t remember once Red being assertive or fighting for anything, its intriguing to see how he has changed. Razz turned his focus back to his mates, hand ghosting Blues cheek in affection and reassurance, he smiled sadly, then turned and kissed Paps gently.sinking into his side as he lost his will to keep up right for now.  
\----   
Sans took a few stuttering breaths as his brother hugged him from behind and his mate in front, protecting their pup. He leaned back a little, gingerly letting the emotions flow through him, surrounding him. He started taking in deep breaths, hearing his brother whisper to continue breathing like so. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend, starting to follow his example as best as he could, his belly slowly stopped aching and his head tilted back, another slight sob ripping from him though he tried not to freak out again.

Blue watched Sans, eyes landing on Red, worried about the two and the baby. He sniffled and reached out to hold onto Sans’ hand, squeezing it gently, “how far along is the baby sans?” he sniffled, wanting to distract the larger, keep him calm. He glanced at Razz, worried about him too, he moved to press further into Razz’s back, sandwiching him between Paps and himself. 

Sans moved his other hand up to wipe away at his tears though they just kept on coming, “s-six weeks.. and a few days?” he had to think for a moment, giving up on wiping his tears. “just dropped the other day..” he choked up slightly, continuing to take his deep breaths.  
\---   
Red watched as Sans began to calm down, focusing more he concentrated his projections to focus on his mate and pup again. He reached up and caressed his cheek smiling softly, “he wan’ed ta show pap firs’.” His hand ran slightly over his mates tummy and he smiled, “da pup is already sensin’ me an’ i can ‘ear d’ere soulbea’ through da ecto.” he looked up to Pap to see his reactions to the new, refraining from burying himself into his mates stomach and listening for himself again.

Razz was curious now, “so now its growing, completely independent from your soul?” his eye lights sparkled slightly, “does it feel any different with them there?” he asked softly, he was excited to see a baby bones, no matter whose it was.   
\---   
Paps watched Red’s hand over his brother's belly, amazed, he gulped slightly, “Do you feel the soul when it’s beating inside of you?” He also asked, his tears having dried up while watching the pair. He rested his skull on Razz’s own, Glancing over his mates to see them both focused on his brother now and the hidden baby. He smiled slightly, sad he knew he would never be able to see the baby when it was born most likely, but at least he could hear the soul beat, and possibly see it through the ecto. 

Sans looked over to Razz, squeezing Blue’s hand, thankful for the comfort and getting shy at the questions. “uhh, yes, they’re just a little blob and a s-small soul for now, but they can tell when their papa is next ta them.” he sniffled, moving his head to look at his mate, adoration in his eyes, “i feel.. like there’s a constant weight in me, even if it is light, but i can’t feel the soul beat on it’s own, i just get.. warmer whenever our baby senses their papa nearby. it’s one of the best feelings in the world.” he admitted and he kissed his mates cheekbone, his tears starting to slow down. 

Blue smiled, glad the distraction was working, “We can hear them sometime right? It doesn’t have to be now..” He had his eyes focused on just the covered tum now, cooing slightly. They all needed this distraction it seemed.  
\---   
Red purred at his mate and smiled softly, “i love da pup back, an’ ya more den ya both know.” he murmured, “i have ne’er been dis ‘appy in all ma life.” the adoration he showed back was equal if not greater than his mates, “i’s da greates’ feelin’ to come ‘ome and snuggle up ta ma favori’e monster an’ our pup.” He smiled and he looked at the others, “if sans is okay wit’ it, but o’derwise i ‘dink only pap can touch. we can look inta a ‘ear’bea’ reader an’ see if i’ll pick up da baby’s soulbea’ for e’eryone else ta ‘ear it.” he kisses his mates gently on the forehead, passing him the abandoned tea to help ease his throat a little bit.

Razz looks at Sans then Red, “Red actually is recognized by the pup? Thats amazing, it sounds like an amazing experience, i can’t wait to see what the little bones will look like.” he smiled slightly, leaning comfortably squished between his two mates. “Must be absolutely magical to have the baby there, and respond to the father.”  
\--   
Sans sniffled and took the tea, nodding along, “i don’t mind paps listening in, n-no offence, just don’t want anyone ‘round touching my tum except for red.” he sipped on the cold tea, face scrunching up slightly but he still got it down. “we can do that in a bit if ya want paps..” he looked to his brother who was back to side hugging him a little tighter. 

“I don’t mind, anytime, let’s just take a breather alright.” His orange eyelights were dimmer Sans was starting to notice, the once vibrant orange was dulling down. He looked away, smiling, “I can’t wait to hear them, I never expected you to have a child one day. Seeing you now though, I can tell you’re going to be a great mom Sans. With a wonderful mate too, I couldn’t feel any more prouder than I am now for you.” He whispered, rubbing up and down his brother’s arm carefully.   
\---  
Red leaned into his mate, happier than ever, he purred slightly against Sans tummy, “than’s pap.” he mumbled. Pushing himself up he took Sans’ cup and carried it and his own into the kitchen, leaving Sans to sit with his brother for a bit. Leaning against the counter he starts to shake, “shit,” he murmurs to himself. Holding back to calm his mate was the right thing to do, but now he found himself shaking in a need to blow off some aggression. Trying to recall if he took his pills or not.

Razz walked into the kitchen, he tsked at Red, “out of drugs again, yer shouldn’t have gotten so addicted.” 

He growls at him, “i quit, weeks ago, i ‘ave a prescription.” he looked over his shoulder, glancing at the other, “don’ drink much anymore eit’er, so ya can take yer judgemen’ an’ shove i’.” he growled. Remembering he took the pills he sighed, “crap, its not strong enough today.”

Razz sighed, “what do you need, Sans?” he asked quietly, but Red shook his head.

Red groaned, “i can ‘old it off till ‘m ‘ome to use da gym.” he mumbled, walking back into the living room to sit on the couch and watch his mate, hands fidgeting.

Razz walked over and sat next to him, “we have one here if you need it, just let me know.” Red just nodded slightly focusing on his boyfriend.  
\---   
Sans was silently chatting with Blue and Paps after Razz got up, Sans now having his tail wrapped around the two comfortingly, as his head rested on his brothers ribs. He glanced over when his boyfriend came back in the room, looking him over when seeing the smallest follow him. It put Sans on edge a little, but he was giving Razz a chance seeing as he had been through some shit today. The last thing he wanted was for a fight to happen. Sans glanced back to Blue when he heard another sniffle and he curled up, still holding the berries hand, playing with it slightly. 

Papyrus held the two close, offering some brotherly advice to the eldest about different foods Sans should be eating and places he should visit, for yoga, or other maternal places to help prep him. Then he offered that Sans could also call Tori, which had Sans shrinking back a bit, but he said he would think about it.   
\---  
Watching his mate with the other two was both relieving and stressful, between Sans and Blues emotions he is really hoping they don’t set each other off. Clenching his fists slightly he sighs, looking at Razz, “show me.” A head nod and Razz standing was all Red needed, getting up himself, he wandered to his mate and kissed him gently, “Razz is gunna show me de gym, k love.” he murmured softly, trying to keep the strain out of his voice. “Jus’ call me if ya nee’ me.” He smiles, pulling away to follow Razz down the hall, getting to the large gym he chuckles and shakes his head, “of course ya have a full gym.” smirking he glances at Razz, “ya gunna join?”

Razz grins, “of course, you need to show me how you have changed.” He leads Red through a series of workouts going from low to high intensity, challenging each other and pushing the limits of their strength and endurance.  
\---   
Sans sighed and smiled slightly when watching his mate leave, keeping his eyes on him until he was out of sight. He leaned his head back on his brother and rubbed his tum, listening and watching Blue sit up, “Have you eaten at all? Or are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you’d like.” he said softly, glancing at Papyrus too as he got off the couch. 

Sans glanced down, “i ate a few sandwiches last night, haven’t had anything today… i can make something for myself if ya still want ta spend your time cuddlin paps. i don’t mind.” He began to get up but Blue shook his head, and Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother. 

“You are staying right there! I wouldn’t let you get up to cook when you’re clearly fatigued and shaken. Plus you should spend some more time with Paps, I’ve been hogging him up the past few weeks.” Blue waved his hand and started walking into the kitchen, leaving a pouting Sans behind.

Papyrus merely chuckled at his mate, hugging his brother tightly to him, “You look more confident when talking now… and more comfortable, It’s good to see you finally making the effort.” he whispered to his brother, when Blue was too far to hear. 

Sans looked up at him and smiled slightly, though he shrunk down a bit, “i’ve been trying.. for the baby ya know, i don’t want ta be a recluse anymore.” He sighed, now leaning his head heavily onto his brothers ribs, listening to his soul beat, finding it slower than normal. 

Paps tilted his head up a bit when noticing, “Hey, don’t think about it right now. Just focus on the here and now, we can do so much if we all just stopped sulking you know, like I wouldn’t mind going out for a dinner with my cool bro and his mate, if you don’t mind my own joining us. We could even go down to Grillby’s.” He offered. “Perhaps not tonight, but tomorrow? Games night is the day after, were you planning on going?” He rubbed Sans back comfortingly, watching as his brother sighed heavily and nodded, a lump forming in both of their throats. “For now.. Is it alright if i hear the baby? While Blue is in the kitchen?” he asked, beaming when Sans jerkingly nodded. 

“anytime paps, here…” He moved around, only slightly lifting up his shirt for better access, Paps leaned down and pressed his skull to the tum, his features softening in amazement as he heard the slow and soft steady beating of his brothers baby. He stayed there for a few moments, and Sans noticed that the warm feeling didn’t come. He didn’t feel any different, which confirmed that the baby knew who their papa was. Sans smiled and pat his brothers skull lightly, and Paps only moved away when Blue appeared with food for the three of them, he was curious as well but was patient enough to wait to hear the baby later. Sans accepted the food with a smile, noticing it was one of the healthier options Paps had been talking about earlier and he smiled, eating different kinds of berries and bagels with cream cheese. Blue even offered up some of his fruits when Sans was done, they split the rest. 

In the end when they were full and finished eating Papyrus got up to take the dishes away to clean, and Blue got up, telling Sans to wait for a moment and he came back quickly with an idea, one that made Sans beam. He chuckled when Blue offered that the three of them have a cuddle session to make them feel better. It was rather adorable, even when knowing that Blueberry was twenty three, two years older than his mate but still loved to cuddle. He agreed to it and the three ended up going up the stairs to a guest bedroom that Blue had quickly made a cute and cozy nest in. Papyrus was thrown right into the middle of it, listening as Sans and Blue tossed back and forth some bedroom jokes, lightening up the mood as they made themselves comfortable. They were out like a light after a few minutes of laying their heads down, leaving Papyrus wide awake, his soul hurting but the smile on his face genuine with some of his favorite monsters by his side, tucked under the covers for a well needed nap.   
\---   
Red and Razz had begun playing basketball with each other, grinning as they were a matched skill level, anger forgotten as they both go into a few games of one on one. The fluidity that they evaded each other, taken from years of avoiding death in their universes before the years together they learned to read each other. Red chuckled as he got around Razz and sunk another basket, Razz grumbling behind him. “wha’s up small fry, can’ keep up?” he smirked turning to look at the other skeleton.

Razz just grinned back, “With your size makng you less nimble, not at all.” he smirked taking the ball and quickly moving around the other with serious skill. 

Red however smirked as he got behind him, plucking the ball out of his hand from around his waist, turning to head back to the line to make his own shot. “nah, ask sans, ‘m quite flexible.” he chuckled sinking another. Looking to the other fell monster he sighed, “sorry fer attackin’ ya las’ time.” Red chuckled, “ya did deserve i’ af’er how ya lef’ me.” 

 

Razz rolled his eyes but nodded, “I did deserve it, you’re correct.” smiling slightly he sighed uncrossing his arms he walks towards Red standing close enough to touch he looks up, “I was horrible to you, I cheated on you, I shamed you, and i tried to change you. I was an ass, I clearly should have been cherishing and helping you.” he smiled, “You and Sans look truly happy, and you look happy, more confident than i have seen you since we were brought here, not the cocky show off confident, but truly confident.” 

Red looked away, “a lo’ of dis was in spite of ya, wan’ed to prove that ya were horrible an’ missin’ ou’.” he growled, “ya broke me so much, i didn’ summon ma body fer years unless i was workin’ out.” he huffed, “i though’ i was truly worthless till i met sans.” smiling slightly.

Razz just tilts Reds head to look back at him, “Im proud of you big guy, I hope you and Sans,” h pauses and chuckles, “with your pup, are very happy. I’m sorry I was how i was, but we all our demons coming from fell.”

Red nodded, “le’s go fin’ our ma’es.” he smirks, “i ‘ave a feelin’ seein us like dis maybe shockin’ ta dem.” 

Razz looked, “what getting along?”

Red shook his head, “swea’y an’ hot in our female forms, wearin’ tigh’ clo’es.”Razz just grinned as they walked out to look for their mates.


	35. Chapter 35: feelings of a different kind

The guest bedroom was left cracked open, Paps kept an eye on it as he stayed wide awake, watching to see if either Razz or Red passed by. He sighed, glancing over Blue and pulling him a little closer. He had met Blue a little after the smaller had turned sixteen, a year after they had come through the rifts. At first Papyrus had tried to make friends with them all, even after finding out Blue was his mate. He had been six years alder anyhow, and felt no rush to pull the smaller into any kind of relationship. He built walls up between them, and they had been hard for Blue to tear back down, going from friends to full on mates was still a struggle, and with Razz thrown in it was more difficult. Though with the turn of events he knew at least the two berries could take care of each other. 

Papyrus kissed his mates skull lightly, smiling as the smaller curled up and he glanced at his brother. The pregnant monster was sprawled out beside him, head resting on Paps ribs and one leg hanging off the bed. He chuckled slightly, wondering how Red ever got any sleep when his brother slept so weirdly at times. He kept an arm around them both, eyes jerking to the door when he saw someone pass, he called out silently, “Razz? Psst, I’m trapped.” He waited, a small smile on his face.  
\---  
Red and Razz turned back to the door and both began chuckling at the sight, Razz crossing his arms with a raised brow while Red leaned on the door frame behind the smaller monster. “Papy, you look so comfortable, maybe we should let you all relax.” Razz grinned. Looking at Red he smirks, “I got a ps4 in my room, wanna play coop?” 

Red chuckles, “yea dat soun’s like fun, dey look like dey may wake up in t’ree maybe four ‘ours, plenty of time ta unlock some bonus con’en’.” He smiles fondly at his sleeping mate before waving at Papyrus, “see ya la’er pap.” he grins as they both start to walk out.  
\---  
Paps groaned lightly but hugged the two by his side closer, “Noo, don’t leave me like this.” He whispered, though happy and a little confused when he saw the two getting along rather well. He wondered what happened between them when they had run off. He squirmed by his mate, and beside his brother, feeling slightly antsy as he had been laying for at least over half an hour by now, doing nothing. He wanted to move around now, though it seemed like that wasn’t happening anytime soon.  
\---  
They both rolled their eyes, walking back in, Red went and picked his mate up carefully, holding him so Papyrus can get up, before putting him back next to Blue so they could cuddle some more. Sitting next to Sans he sighed, “he is doin’ be’der den expected wit’ de news.” He looked up, “ya shoul’ ‘ave told us, even if it were just a flu.” kissing his mates forehead he gets up, following the two out of the room so the tale Sans’ can sleep.

Razz looked at them and put his hands up, “I am staying out of this one, family matters aren’t my thing.” he backs up as Red crosses his arms.

A look passes the others face, “speakin’ of, go talk to yer bro, we both ignore’ ‘im an’ he panicked.” Red growls at Razz who flushed, nodded and left to call his bro.  
\---  
Paps watched Razz leave, sighing and crossing his arms, “I thought I told him to do so earlier.” he shook his head, taking one more glance back at the sleeping pair, before walking downstairs with Red. 

“I didn’t want to bother you two, you were going through some stuff and if it had been just a flu then I would have dealt with it with Blue and Razz.” Papyrus rubbed his own arm slightly, looking down at the ground.

He walked into the kitchen, getting out a can of soda and he glanced over to Red, “You want anything? You should eat if you haven’t already, Blue has some bagels around here somewhere…” he hummed, trying to be quiet as he looked around in the cabinets.  
\---  
Red crossed his arms and sighs, “yeah, sure pap.” looking him over he shakes his head and puts his head in his hand, “ya tale verse are so self sacrificin’.” he grumbled, “sans wants ta ‘elp ya, we’der i’s money, er de flu, er a bad relationship, he wan’s ta feel needed by ya.” leaning against the counter he looks back at the tall skeleton, “we’ve been thinkin ya bein’ beat er somethin’, scared ‘im more den just sayin’ i migh’ ‘ave de flu coul’ ‘ave done.”

Looking at the ground, “i know he an’ i ‘ad our space af’er games nigh’ but if it was my bro, i would still wan’ ta know my bro needed me when it seemed like ‘is mate didn’.” he spoke softly, “ya un’erstan’ wha’ i mean?”  
\---  
Papyrus was holding the bagels in his hands, looking down as Red spoke, agreeing with him somewhat, “I understand. I should have said something, but I just couldn’t at the time. I didn’t want to be a bother, especially when my own mates have been fussing over me nonstop. I will call you guys on updates though, and I think we might go have dinner tomorrow if Sans is feeling up to it. Would you like to come, I will be bringing along Razz and Blue if we go.” He finally glanced up, not knowing what else to say about being self sacrificial. It was just how he was raised, how Sans was raised and chose to raise him. To be kind.  
\---  
Red nodded, “a’ight pap, ‘m sorry, just don’ know ‘ow ta deal wit’ dis.” plucking a bagel from his hand and taking a bite, smiling, “yeah dinner soun’s good pap. May as well ‘ave some family get tage’ders.” thinking of something he smirks, “i guess game nigh’ is technically family dinner nigh’ now.”  
\---   
Paps took a bagel for himself and smiled, “Huh, I guess you’re right.” he leaned on the counter and ate. “Do you need a hug from Uncle Paps? They’re limited.” he tried to joke, cracking a wider smile to Red. He had been picking up on them only when around the fells. Not to mention he was craving a hug right about now, feeling rather down at the moment.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly, “course big guy, always up fer a pap hug.” he smirked, “hope ya like sweaty, warm hugs from yer bro’der in law.” he grins wider wrapping his arms around the taller and sighed, “don’ tell sans dat joke.” he whispered to the tall skeleton in his arms, needing a hug as much as the other did.  
\---  
Paps hugged back, clearly not caring about how sweaty the other might be, “I wouldn’t dare, will you keep a closer eye on him when you two decide to return home? He may be acting strong for me right now, napping off the shock, but I know him. Sans isn’t holding up well…” Paps mumbled, squeezing the smaller and he sighed. 

He pat Red’s back before pulling away slightly and he looked the other over, “So what exactly were you and Razz doing that made you so sweaty and smelly anyway?” He hummed, keeping Red at arms length.  
\---  
Red nodded, “course pap, ya don’ gotta ask, ill take a week off from work an’ stay wit’ ‘im.” he smiles softly, laughing at being kept at arms length, “just some free weigh’s an’ one on one is all, we talked a bi’, is fine.” he shrugged, “i work ou’ ta control my rage, Razz is da best ta understand it, so he ‘elped.”  
\---  
“Blue and I have been trying to help him mellow out, I’m glad you two worked it out.” he winked, setting Red down. “How long did you and Sans plan on staying, are you still hungry? Probably after that workout huh.” He sniffled slightly, finally opening up his soda can, drinking from it. Paps wasn’t usually one for soda, and drinking it had him flushed slightly at the fizz in his mouth, not used to the feeling. “I can make you something to eat,” he burped slightly, covering his mouth when he did.  
\---   
Red hesitated, “i would love ta eat yer food pap, but… how bout i cook, you go sit wit’ sans some more, he may panic if yer gone when ‘e wakes up.” he sighed, “he an’ blue fell asleep on you, thin’ how they may react ta ya bein gone. dey both a’int rational righ’ now.” He looks around, “wha’ da ya wan’ fer dinner? Anythin’ ya have in da kitchen dat ya wan’ ill cook.” he gives him a small smile and a squeeze on his shoulder.  
\---   
Paps glanced around the kitchen, drinking some more of his soda before getting some ingredients out, “Think you can manage spaghetti and spinach meatballs?” He asked, after setting everything down on the counter and getting a recipe book out. “I’ve made it a few times, and it’s healthy for Sans as well,” He showed Red the recipe before hugging him slightly and thanking him, “It won’t take too long, I’ll deal with waking Sans and Blue up when it’s finished if they aren’t up by the time it is done. He promised this while walking back to his guest room, eager to check on the two with the soda in hand.  
\---  
Red chuckled, “yeah i got dis big guy.” he turned towards the ingredients and began making it easily, not a hard dish to make for him. 

Razz had snuck into the guest room and curled up around Blue, staring down at him lovingly, “he’s finally sleeping for a bit,” he looked at Papyrus, “stupid ball of energy is going to run himself ragged worrying and fussing.” kissing Blue’s head he sits up and reaches out to cuddle with Pap, “how are you feeling love?” he asked softly, leaning up for a small kiss.  
\---  
Pap looked over the three on the bed, going over to set his soda can on the bedside table and he leaned over to give Razz his kiss. “Better now that I finally told them.. Still in pain however.” Paps whispered, crawling onto the bed lightly to lay next to Razz, watching Sans who was currently holding onto Blue. “Red is making dinner, Well he offered to, which I feel bad about leaving him there alone, but I don’t want these two goobs to wake up and freak out when I am not there.” he hugged the smallest. 

He rubbed Razz’s back slowly, kissing him softly a few extra times, purring slowly, “How are you holding up?” he mumbled, now focused on his smaller mate.   
\---   
Razz sighed, “you know me, being the calm face for everyone.” leaning into the tallest of the mates he smiled, “enjoying what i get for now.” Kissing him again he chuckles, “despite what everyone thinks, he can cook really well. He is probably needing some time alone to process everything and stay busy.” Looking back too his ‘twin’ mate and Sans he sighs, “you know they would, they are prone to freak out.”

Touching Papyrus’ chest softly he sends out a soothing and calming pulse to his mates soul, “I’m proud of you for telling your brother love.” he murmurs softly.  
\---  
Paps sniffled and nodded, “I regret telling him now instead of when we found out.” he buried his face into Razz’s neck, trying not to cry again, sick of crying and not doing anything. He took in a few deep breaths, humming slightly at the soft pulses he was feeling, easing the ache in his soul. “I love you Razz,” he mumbled, eyes shifting up to see Sans as he was starting to drool over Blue’s skull. He let out a stuttering chuckle at the sight, motioning his smallest mate to look too. “Poor Blue..”  
\---  
Razz smiled, “I love you too Pap,” he hums, continuing to send small pulses to help ease his mates pain. “You told them when you were ready, at least they were told. They will understand eventually but their tense with this news and the pup. Let them adjust.” Glancing over at Blue he chuckles and pulls out his phone, taking a couple of pictures, sending one over to Red. “Blue is going to love this later.” he snickers, “matches his bone colour perfectly, don’t you think.”  
\---  
Paps looked over the pictures, grinning a little, “Oh absolutely, It’s a good look on him. If we aren’t careful, Sans might steal him away” he joked as he pressed a big kiss onto Razz’s forehead and got comfy. Despite his mate also being smelly from the workout as well. “I say, when Sans and Red leave, we go take a bath. A long relaxing hot bath.” he muttered, melting into the bedding. He hummed when remembering, “I believe they’re going to this weeks Games night too... “ He closed his eyes, waiting for Red to finish cooking so he could wake the sleeping monsters.   
\---  
Razz smiled softly, “Blue wouldn’t dare leave us, we are too great.” he held onto Pap closely, “I do agree with the bath.” Sighing he kisses Pap lightly where can reach him before nodding, “I am glad, we can have the whole family together, it will help distract everyone from what will be an overwhelming night for most. As long as Red can keep Sans calm it should be a good night.” 

Red finished up and looked at his phone snickering at the picture, setting it as his phone screen, he opened his messaging app. Clicking Razz’s name and sending a quick text, ‘dinner is ready, bring the blue boys please.’ Chuckling he sets the table and gets some drinks out, including a water for his mate, putting in a supplement for magic he found in their cupboards. He sighed, leaning against the counter while he waited for the others.  
\---  
Papyrus hummed, agreeing with his mate before looking at the others phone when it buzzed, when seeing it was Red he slowly sat up, “Time to wake them up I suppose.. Can you get a washcloth for Blue? I’m sure he doesn’t want to eat dinner with drool all over his head.” he gave his mate another kiss before moving on to wake his other mate first before he woke Sans. Blue was easy to wake up, though he was given quizzical looks when Paps was handed a washcloth and suddenly it was on his head. 

Blue scrunched up his face and wrinkled his nose, “What are you doing?” he yawned, being helped up into a sit afterwards, feeling the spot that was wiped. 

“My brother was drooling on you, it’s clean now though.” Paps smiled, moving his brothers arm away from his mates waist. “Red made dinner downstairs, will you two wait downstairs while I get Sans up?” He asked, seeing Blue sigh but nod, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone.

“Fine, don’t be long though okay? Don’t want your guy’s food to get cold.” Blue stood, wrapping his arms around Razz for balance. “Let’s go my little love bug <3.” Blue mumbled to Razz, giving Paps one last look before walking out of the room. The two were downstairs in less than a minute, with Blue looking sleepy and sad, still waking up with his arms tightly around Razz, carrying him now under the arms up to his chest.  
\---  
Razz took Blue over too the table setting him down, crouching in front of him and tilting his head slightly, caressing he smiles softly. “Baby Blue, it’s okay, we love you.” He sighed, “I know it’s hard love, but we need to be strong for Pap and for Sans, they are strong but they can’t support this themselves.” he coos, “You’ve got this Blue, you’re strong enough to support them, they need your smile right now ok.” He gives a small reassuring smile, kissing his mate gently.

Red watches the Berries closely not interrupting their moment, just bring them over a glass of milk each. Putting the chocolate syrup in front of Blueberries cup, letting them deal with everything themselves. Red knows Razz is strong but watching in be gentle and reassuring is still both baffling and slightly painful for him to watch. Looking away he goes back to the counter to wait for his mate.

Razz watches Red bring milk over and avoid interrupting, looking back to his small mate he smiles, “let’s eat this spaghetti that our bro made for us so graciously.” trying to reassure him with a cheeky grin.  
\---  
Blue flushed slightly, giving a light kiss back, “I’ll try.” he sniffled, puffing up his chest a little to look a bit braver. His tail swayed slightly when the milk was brought over with chocolate syrup, reaching out for it immediately. “Razzy, you need to drink some more milk too, come sit with me please,” he wiped his eyes, making sure no tears fell, putting on a small smile too for his mate, for Red too, just for a little while. He made Razz share his seat, sitting halfway on it as his tail curled around the smaller as best as it could.

In the meantime Sans was being woken up and hugged by his brother. They didn’t come down for awhile, needing the time for themselves just for a little while longer. Paps talked to his sleepy and depressed older brother, rubbing his tum when given the okay and he wiped the oncoming tears from Sans’ sockets, trying to calm him down and put a smile on his face as he told some light humor until the older started cracking back with some of his own jokes. By the end of it Sans’ face was blue and he was laughing softly, tears stuck in his socket, but he was ready to go down and eat. 

He came back down with his brother right behind him, blinking blearily at the brighter lights that were on in the kitchen and he waddled slightly, right over to sit next to his mate, holding his hand when he took a seat.  
\---  
Razz looked up at them entering, holding Blue around the waist, his own short tail wrapped around his small boyfriends hips. Smiling at them he turns back to the table, pulling the chocolate syrup again away from his small mate. 

Red looked up and squeezed Sans hand gently, “ey’ love, ‘ave a good sleep?” he asked passing his mate a glass of water with the supplement in it and pushing a plate towards his mate. “‘ave a drink baby, it has yer supplemen’ in it to help ease yer stomach.” his tail instantly moving to loop around where the pup is, he smiles, “yer ‘ealthy spaghetti at paps request also.” leaning over to kiss his cheek before going back to finishing off his plate.  
\---  
Sans tum growled and he groaned slightly at the smell, “thanks, it looks delicious,” he rumbled, going on to eat from the plate in front of him, his tail limp on the ground at the moment. It tasted delicious too he realized, immediately taking bigger and bigger bites out of the meal, squeezing his mates hand back. He drank all his water during the meal and listened to the conversation at the table as it played out. 

Currently Blue was trying to take the chocolate syrup back from his smaller mate, having already drank half of his drink, but saying it wasn’t enough chocolate. His brother was chuckling and staying out of it, though he agreed with Razz, since Blue got extremely hyper with sugar in his system. Always has, and he wasn’t sure Blue needed any more of it, especially when he wanted to take a relaxing bath with the two tonight. 

“Razz! Give. Me. The. Chocolate.” Blue started to whine but it ended up as a cute growl instead, which left Sans nearly choking on his food while trying not to laugh.  
\---  
Red watched Sans happily, stupid dopey look on his face, talking when needed but mostly just enjoying the time. Looking over to the others he grinned at the scene the was playing out, snickering and cooing, “aww so swee’.” He glanced at Razz and smirked, “ya two really er polar opposites.”

Razz glares at Red before rolling his eyes at his mate, smirking he does the one thing Red recognizes from his own arsenal, Razz lifts his hand to slowly caress over Blues face with lidded sockets, “He’s right you know, you’re already so sweet,” he purred, “any sweeter and we might get sick. So let’s stop with the chocolate, because i still want to be able to stomach you later.” Flashing a small grin to Papyrus before focusing on Blue again, leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
\---  
Sans put a hand on his tum and over his mates tail as he started sniggering, not expecting to hear something like that come out of Razz of all people, after hearing just so many bad things about the smaller from when his mate and the smaller had been together. It was just delightful to see Razz seemingly change before him. Sans turned his head, away from them all as he covered up his laughter. 

Blue in the meantime was flushed and trying not to stutter when reaching out for the chocolate one more time, clearly annoyed, “B-but Razzy, It’s just chocolate.” his face turned a bright baby blue when hearing Sans’ sweet laughter and he leaned back, giving up, “f-fine…” He glanced at Paps, giving him big puppy dog eyes but Papyrus shrugged slightly. 

“We should save some for tomorrow, you don’t want to waste it all on one cup right?” he reasoned, leaning down to kiss booboo’s skull once as he puffed out and nodded jerkingly, a little shy and upset, but he said nothing else on the matter, just finishing up the cup in front of him.  
\---   
Red smirked softly, being the one who did put the bottle in front of Blue himself. He smiled and looked to his snickering mate hand touching his knee softly, making sure he is okay still. “yer still feelin’ okay? no sickness?” He got up to get him a glass of water for after his laughing dies down, ever the doting, slightly over worried mate.

Razz chuckled softly at his mates, “Chocolate is sugar sweets, and you have exceeded your limit for the night Baby Blue.” Drinking his own milk slowly, not much caring for it but finishing it not the less. “Food was great Red, thank you for cooking for everyone. Tomorrow we will do the cooking for you both.” He smiled at Sans and Red in turn before squeezing Blue softly, reassuringly, “Don't worry love, you can have a treat before bed tonight.” he kissed his cheek softly before gathering up empty dishes to take over to the sink, needing a small step stool to full reach it properly, he began washing dishes. He definitely ignored Reds snickering behind his back when he pulled it out.  
\---  
Sans had to take a moment to calm himself, especially when seeing the step stool, though he didn’t laugh much at the sight, instead it made him coo slightly, thinking about how he might have to get one of those one day for their pup. He drank some more water and nodded to Red, “i’m fine for now, thank you.” he wiped his eyes, finishing up his food. He glanced over to his brother who was just finishing up his food now too, one arm around Blue. He rubbed his tummy, “it was really good red, thank ya, and thank ya too paps for suggesting it.” he leaned back in his chair. 

“It was no problem, thank you for staying, and for you making dinner Red.” Paps sat up, taking the rest of the dirty and empty dishes to the sink, hugging Razz from behind before returning to Blue who was now kneeling on his chair.

“Do you two want to watch a movie or play a game before you leave?” He offered, trying to be a good host still.  
\---  
Red smiled, “no problem, i don’ mind cookin’.” looking over his mates tummy he caresses lightly over where he has memorized where the pup is. “‘m glad yer ok and able to keep somethin’ down right now,” he sighs leaning over to kiss his forehead. Looking to Blue he hesitates, turning to Sans, “i’s yer choice love, yer wanna stay or do ya wanna go ta bed?”

Razz leaned into the hug slightly before going back to washing up, glancing over he looked at Blue, “they will be here tomorrow love and I can play with you if you want.” he turned back to the dishes he was scrubbing.  
\---  
Sans leaned onto his mate, giving Blue a small smile, “we’ll come back tomorrow, but i think for now we should head home. just... have a lot ta think about right now.” he replied, looking over to his brother, “i’ll text ya before we come over, sound good?” he asked, though not moving to get up yet in case his brother wanted him to stay longer. 

Papyrus stood behind Blue, rubbing his mates skull, “Come over whenever you want, text or no text.” He pulled Blue back slightly to hug. “Go ahead and head home..” he let his brother know he was okay, nodding slightly and smiling.   
\---  
Red looked over and nodded, standing he ease Sans up into his arms, “bye guys, we’ll see ya tomorro.” He smiled softly, “razz rematch la’er in de week?” he smirked at the smallest Sans. 

Razz smirked, “If I'm not working I will gladly wipe the floor with you.” he chuckled, “get your mate home, he could use the rest.” He waved before he started packing up the leftovers.

Red nodded, “ya got it.” he looks up at his mate and smiles, “when ever yer ready baby.”  
\---  
He looked to his mate whose arms he was in and then to his brother with wide sad blue eyes, compelling the taller to come over and give them a lasting hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, get as much rest as you can for you and your baby Sans.” he whispered. Paps pulled away slowly, rubbing the top of Sans’ skull, giving him another smile, “Have sweet dreams alright, I'm sure you’ll pull through.” he murmured. 

Sans held onto his brother for as long as he could before the other pulled away and he sniffled, “alright, I'll see ya tomorrow paps, sleep well bro.” he looked up to the taller and finally to his mate, nodding slightly after saying a soft bye to Blue and Razz too.  
\---  
Red smiled and ported them home, wrapping his arms slightly tighter around his mates stomach when they landed in Reds room. “what would ya like to do love?” he asked knowing Sans composure is due to break at any moment, he is just seeing if he can put it off. Sighing he kisses his makes mark sending comforting and supportive waves to him. Hand caressing over where his pup is sitting.  
\---  
Sans looked down to the hand on his tum and placed his own over his mates, taking in a shaky breath, “want ta get dressed for bed, and talk ta the pup for a little bit?” he offered, the pup helping him keep calm for the moment, not wanting to break down though he felt the need to. Part of him felt standoffish about his brothers illness, remembering the first time, after some resets had happened, when he had seen his brothers dust, and he remembered getting used to the sight, eventually expecting it. Times had changed now, and his brother had never dusted above ground before. 

Sans sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, breathing out as he focused on his mark, and the feelings being sent through. “there’s nothing i can do huh… no more resets, this is it... “ A huge part of his life was going to die and Sans wasn’t prepared, “please, red give me a distraction… i don’t want ta think right now..” Sans looked back to his mate. Nearly hopeless.  
\---   
Kissing his mates mark softly he pulls Sans blouse and skirt off, kissing him gently before heading to his drawers, pulling out a large black tshirt meant for his male form. Holding it out to his larger mate to wear for bed. He then starts slowly undressing in front of his mate, shoes off, plaid getting thrown onto the chair. Unbuttoning the shorts he blushed softly as he shimmied them over his hips and sliding them down his legs. Revealing his fishnets with a black lace thong beneath. Pulling his shirt over his head slowly stretching out as he does so to reveal a black lace bra, matching the thong. Coaxing his mate to lay down he purrs leaning over and kissing him softly, “pup first, or would ya like a distraction? Jus’ tell me wha’ ya wan’.”  
\---  
Sans sniffled, now blushing lightly, “distraction first please,” he pressed a hand to his mates cheek, caressing it sweetly, “l-love ya red.” he pressed light kisses to the other cheek, moving his other hand to clutch at the shirt he had put on himself, wearing a bra and panties still, nothing fancy, though he still had that plug in. “please come closer.” he mumbled. Sans took his time to take in his mate, mind struggling to focus on just one thing right now, he needed this distraction first.  
\---  
Red obeyed easily, moving to hover over his mate carefully, leaning down to kiss him lovingly on the mouth, hand lightly gripped behind his neck, his other supporting his weight over the other. Pulling back slightly and smiling, “yer more beautiful every time i look at you.” he whispers, thumb tracing his jaw line. ”I love you so much.” he murmured between soft kisses.  
\---  
Sans bashfully turned his head, teardrops falling down his face as he did, “you’re such a charmer ain’t ya?” he nuzzled the hand upon his jaw, eyes fluttering closed while he sniffled on and off. He started easing up at the kisses, his hand trailing from his mates cheek down to his chest, feeling over his boyfriends clothes, in a ghosting touch. “you’re wonderful bubbs, everything ta me, i dunno how to express how much i love ya.”   
\---  
He smiled, “yer carrying ma pup an’ stay wit’ me, tha’s enough.” His hand trailed off his mates neck, down to cup one of his larger breasts teasing over the nipple gently. Purring he then shifted it lower pressing gently into one of his new, under bust marks, then sliding even lower to rub over his panties gently. Groaning he kisses his mates neck, “every’in’ ‘bout ya is amazin’ i will never get bored of touchin’ ya.”  
\---  
Sans gasped softly, mouth staying open as the hand trailed down further. He slowly spread his legs a little more, head leaning more to the side, as if he were trying to hide his face. The soft compliments and kissing were pulling him under. The slight haze he was growing familiar to in these moments was starting to arrive, trailing over the edges of his mind. His eyes stayed closed, his body heating up, making him squirm though his hands stayed on his tum and over his mates own breast, giving it a soft squeeze of his own. “red…” he murmured, “my mate.” the larger was starting to slip, the delicate process leaving him in a wanting state, softly whimpering for more affection.  
\---   
He licked over the exposed neck, kissing it occasionally as his fingers pressed against the bundle through his underwear. Smiling he purrs, “all yers, always yers.” he slipped the underwear to the side, fingers sliding between his wet folds as they stop, “yer still ‘ave it in?” he asked slightly confused. “is ma magic still in ya?”  
\---   
Sans shivered and whined when his mate had paused, eyes opening for a second and he squirmed, “mhmm, most, b-been absorbed…” he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open though he knew he couldn’t. He closed them once more and thought back to when he had just changed, seeing some lingering magic from his mate, though not as much as before. He thought maybe having it in him even more so earlier, was helping calm him down quicker. 

Sans felt up his boob and his hips ground down on his mates hand, “hnn, red please, please don’t stop now, please. don’t leave me like this, d-don’t..” Sans quivered, getting emotional rather fast with the haze slowly retreating from his mind. He hiccupped and covered his face with an arm, he mumbled a few incoherent words, not wanting to stop and think, he felt too overwhelmed to think.   
\---  
Red purred, “tha’s hot baby,” he nips at his mates mark, sending loving and needy pulse through the connection, bringing the intent back towards this. “don’ worry baby, i got ya.” he murmured, hand slowly sliding the plug out, putting at the juices covering the plug still, pulling back to look his mate over he smiles, licking the plug clean, his fingers thrusting at a slow easy pace into the gaping hole. Making sure he is stretched and sufficiently lubed up he flicks over his clit with his thumb.

Red felt his male magic snap into place only in his pelvis region, groaning at the cock pushing against the fishnet and thong. Confused he looks down, hand still thrusting into his mate lazily, he notices his female form with a dick. “huh, tha’s new.” he chuckled, “ya wan’ me inside ya babe?” he asked, deep husky whisper of a voice.   
\---  
“please~” Sans’ voice was airy and light, gasping out and letting his head stay firmly on the pillow below him while the fingers were thrusted in. “f-fill me up again, i need it red, p-please” Sans hiccupped, eye lights hidden by his arm and the soft pleading still pouring out in small increments. His cheeks heated up when feeling the strong pulses come through him, getting love drunk off of it. He gave out a needy little moan, shifting his hips a little in preparation, squeezing around the fingers as best as he could while begging for his cunt to be filled.  
\---   
He purred, “anythin’ fer ya love.” he purrs pulling the thong and fishnets off, then lining himself up and gently easing in. Moving slowly as he reached back to unhook his bra, groaning at the tight hot feel around his cock. Leaning over his mate as he thrust shallowly he grins, “yer look so beau’iful, spread open, needy fer me.” he spoke soft husky voice leaning in to lather at his mates neck, hands caressing over his mates flesh.  
\---  
Sans moaned, feeling as if he were aching for his mate right up until that hot cock thrusted in gently. He spread his legs as wide as they could go, letting the other care for him, love him, listening to his mates voice with sweet whines coming from himself. He moved his arm to finally peek up at his mate, soul stuttering as he saw his attractive mate above him, touching him. The larger tilted his head for more, craving every little touch from his boyfriend, “n-needy, so g-good red,” he hiccupped, voice a high pitched whisper now. Sans’ tail was hanging limply off the bed, twitching on occasion.  
\---   
He nipped and kissed at his mates neck, groaning as he began to pick up his pace, fingers trailing to grip at his boyfriends thigh, lifting the leg slightly to aim deeper into his mate. Holding the leg high in the crook of his elbow and pulling it up to tuck against his mates stomach. Moaning out he bites over the mark on his neck with love and need then moving to the one on his collar bone and repeating the process. His tail swaying happily behind him as he soaked in his mates little sounds and words, “so perfect, yer have such an amazin’ body, perfec’ cun’, a beau’iful soul, and ya look amzing wit’ our pup.” he cooed softly, “yer too good fer me love, but i ain’ ever le’din’ ya go.” he murmurs, biting his mark once again. His thrusting deep and quick movements.  
\---  
Sans’ soul elated at the words and he pulled his mate close as best as he could, his thigh quivering slightly as it was held in place. He moaned sweetly, panting out his mates name over and over, sucking his mate in as deep as the red member could go. He felt as if it were almost perfect. Sans moved one hand over his mates soul, were it rested inside him and he tugged, pulling out the red appendage. He held it in his hand, squeezing it lightly and his eye lights drifted down to it, moaning softly. 

His own soul, going erratic when the ruby red soul was so close, yet so far away. He desperately wanted to join the two together, but not without Red’s permission. Instead he lifted the soul up and started to carefully nip at it, mewling lightly, and kissing all over it. He poured his love back to his mate tenfold, wanting him to know just how much the smaller meant to him.  
\---  
He gasped, his hips stuttering slightly as he moaned, “shit…” he mumbled, angling himself to hit the sweet spot inside his mate he began to redouble his efforts. The touches on his soul already have his mouth hanging open as drool start to leak out, groaning at his mate he smirks. Picking the plug back up he licks over it to get it nice and slick, moving his position slightly, teasing it at his mates puckered hole, pressing against it slightly only to pull back away. The hearts in his sockets blown wide with lust as he leans forward to bit his mates neck already feeling close to release. “knot er no?” he mumbled softly, licking over the wound.  
\---   
Sans gasped and jerked a little at the sudden feeling of the plug being pressed against him and suddenly being taken away. He bit down on the soul once more and though for a moment, shaking his head, “n-no knot this time.” he mumbled around the soul as best as he could. He wanted to stay up a little longer, not aching with his mate knotted in him. He stared up into his mates eyes, heart ridden and teary, a lovely look upon his face while he sucked on his mates soul, loving the taste upon his tongue.  
\---  
He nodded, groaning at the look of his mate, the feeling on his soul was a feeling he was growing to like very quickly. Moaning he thrusted deeper, fingers teasing the base of his mates tail. He licked his mark again purring as he sent over the intent of love and adoration, “yer keep tha’ up love an’ i will cum very quickly,” he moaned as he tried to focus enough to push the plug slowly inside of his mates ass.  
\---  
Sans eyes rolled back and he started to purr around the soul, pulling it back slightly just to press a few more kisses to it as he moaned, easing up and arching his spine up for the plug. His free hand went trailing down to play and rub at his clit, “w-wan’, ya ta cum red,” he gulped, hips twitching down to get the plug in, closing his eyes to do so. He squeezed his mates soul lovingly when it was finally swallowed whole by his greedy hole. Sans gave a soft string of ‘yes’s’ buckling his hips down as much as he could.  
\---  
Red groaned bucking his hips eagerly a few more times, moaning deeply as his soul was squeezed. He bit down easily on sans mark as he bottomed out, filling his mate with his cum. He moaned out Sans name into the bite, soul emitting fluids into his mouth, the pleasure causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Accidently giving a tug to his mates tail near the base, gripping his thigh in his arm as he gave a soft tug at the plug for some added pressure to the sensitive hole without withdrawing. He growled, before panting out and resting his head next to his mates, licking over the wound where he reopened the mark.  
\---  
Sans continued sucking on his mates soul harshly, lapping at it as the fluids dribbling down his hand. He rubbed his clit with his other hand, shaking when he finally peaked. He kept bucking his hips down a few more times, one from the added pressure the plug gave and two, milking his mate dry, and hiccupping a few times at the pleasure the hot cum gave him, feeling high off of it. 

He soon laid there panting, hugging his mates soul with both hands and giving it little kitten licks between the rough pants until he felt himself coming down. Even then however Sans did not want to let go of the smooth beautiful soul in his hands, keeping it pressed up against his mouth as his eyes parted open and he shivered, nuzzling his mates skull lightly. “red…” he murmured.  
\---  
Red turned his skull slightly to look at his mate, still breathing heavily and twitching from the small licks on his soul. Purring softly, he rumbled, “yea’ love?” voice shaky as he tried to catch his breath. Turning them slightly so they could lay on their sides to look at each other while Red was too lazy to move.  
\---  
“when.. wanna soul bond?” he mumbled, his eye lights unfocused and his mates soul still pressed up against him even as he was moved to his side. His tail had moved to drape over them, rubbing along his mates leg slowly. One hand moved to sooth the spot over his soul, as it was trying to come out on its own, wanting to be close to its other half. Sans sniffled softly, pressing a few more kisses to his mates soul, “wan’ ya… please..” Sans shivered.  
\---   
Red propped himself up, looking over his mate curiously, “i wan’ ya too. but,” he sighed touching Sans cheek softly, “‘ave you really though’ about it or read up on dat effects?” he searched his boyfriends eye lights carefully, using his ability to read people to figure out what he is thinking, “er ya sure i’s no’ jus’ cause a e’erythin’ ‘appenin’?” he rubbed his mates tail gently, and affectionately. “if yer sure then yes, but i need ta know yer sure, tha’ ya researched it at all before jumpin’ inta it.”  
\---  
Sans sniffled, looking down at the soul in his hands, he had read up on some of what it meant to fully soul bond. He was sure he wanted to do so one day with Red too, he loved the smaller one with his whole being. He was also smart enough to know that he was thinking irrationally because of the current news. He knew through the bond they would be nearly inseparable at first, that Red would feel nearly everything from him if he just focused on his soul, that they would share the same pains and wonders. 

He couldn’t. Sans slowly shook his head, pushing his mates soul back into him and he hugged the other tightly, “o-one day, not today, i can’t…” he choked up, feeling dejected once more.   
\---  
Red smiled softly, “‘m proud of ya baby,” he then kisses him softly, “one day, when yer truly ready, i will happily give you my whole bein’,” he purred softly, “but ‘m proud ya realize dat it would be wrong taday while emotions er high.” rubbing gently over his mates tummy he pauses over their pup and smiled, “i already gave ya my hear’, my love an’ myself, but when da time comes i will freely and happily give you my soul.” Sitting up he kisses Sans gently, before he shifts and kisses his ecto flesh where the pup sits.  
\---  
Sans flushed, watching his mate and shivering as he shifted down. “i love ya red, love ya for everything ya do, helping me calm down, to think, i would and could never ask for a better mate… cause you’re the best mate anyone could ever hope for.” he murmured, lightly trailing over his mates skull, sighing slightly and calming down. “one day seems like a forever. ‘m willing ta wait.. one day when things are calmer, i’ll make ya mine, once and for all. be a big happy family...” he glanced down to his tum, feeling the warm growing from his belly and over his bones. 

Sans hummed softly, closing his eyes at the feeling finally, basking in their aftermath and feeling drained from all the high emotions in his mind and the effect it had taken on his body. The pup helping calm him down, “red… what kinda names do ya like?” he mumbled, still slowly caressing the top of his lovers skull. He felt limp, his saddened soul beating slowly behind his ribcage, though he kept a small smile on his face. “i think i like…” he trailed off for a moment, taking a second to think… or nap for a quick minute. “umm… sleepy, er dopey.” Sans chuckled, “imagine if we named our kid sneezy, ‘s one L away from a really bad name.” Sans snorted, curling up slightly from the cold air.  
\---  
Red purred softly, “tha’ day will come soon enough,” nuzzling more into the tum near the pup, listening to it’s small soul. Chuckling, “yea, we ain’ gunna name i’ after a dwarf,” he murmurs, “‘ow ‘bout mus’ard, er ‘otdog.” smiling sweetly at his mate he kisses his stomach again and caresses it with one hand, “do ya thin’ i’s a boy er a girl?”  
\---  
“first off hell no, and can we even have a girl considering we’re both male? does it depend on what ecto body we have taken up?... i am almost certain it’s going to be a boy. hey who knows maybe we will be surprised with a girl…” Sans felt like he could melt when thinking about a little baby girl in his arms, his tail started moving finally it a cute little wag. “we ain’t naming them by their soul color either.” he chuckled.

“who gave you guys your nicknames anyway? not that there’s anything wrong with anyone calling you ‘red’... but do you miss being called sans?” he murmured, cracking an eye open to look down at his mate. He turned a little to find a blanket to put over his legs.  
\---  
He chuckled slightly but looked at the pup, “i wasn’ really called sans in ma world anyway, dis is jus’ one a da be’der names i have had.” he shrugged, smiling, “a girl woul’ be nice, dey would be spoilt wit’ us as paren’s. ‘m no’ sure how that whole thin’ works.” fingers tracing small patterns over there bean he makes a soft humming sound, “feels like a boy ta me but ‘ow am i supposed ta know.” He smirked, “maybe we name it somethin’ like killer, er rebel.” teasing his mate now. Glancing up at the love of his life, never feeling more content than right now, bantering over baby names and petting over the small tummy carrying said pup.  
\--  
Sans puffed up at the names, “those are on par with faith and hope, meaning we ain’t naming our kid that.” he rolled his eyes. He let out a breath, looking at his tum, “we got months ta figure it out… at least i know the names we ain’t gonna name ‘em.” He smirked. “you planning on talking ta the pup? er would you like a bath? i’d probably fall asleep in it though, just warning ya.”  
\---  
He smiles, “if ya wan’ a bath i’ll carry ya back ta bed, o’derwise ill just lay ‘ere wit’ may beautiful pup.” kissing his tummy softly over where the pup is, he smiles, “ya can feel papa, yer practically glowin’, an’ makin’ yer momma feel be’der, such a strong boy.” He purrs, “I can’ wait ta meet ya, my perfec’ lil’ bean.” he coos, “yer gunna be so beautiful like yer momma, but with ma luck, yer gunna be a stubborn ass like edge.” he smiles softly rubbing over the flesh putting his skull back on the soft area, “yer da best gift baby, i love ya.” he has tears pooling through the whole spiel trying to hold it together.  
\---  
Sans blushed while watching the scene play out, rubbing his mates skull gently. He stayed quiet, not wanting to get up now, they could always bathe in the morning, though he wasn’t sure if his mate would be going to work or not in the morning. He sniffled slightly, smiling widely, his tail wagging further and soon curling around his mates waist. He soon closed his eyes and tried falling asleep for the night, whispering soft ‘love you’s’ to his boyfriend. For when morning came he knew he would be down once again, so the larger enjoyed the moment for as long as he could.  
\---  
Red purred, “i love ya too,” easily falling from his mouth as he whispered to the baby. Curling up around his mates tummy he sighed happily, having all he ever needs in his grasp. Wagging his tail he yawns rubbing his eyes as he kissed the tummy one more time, “love ya too pup.” he murmured before dozing off, wrapped fully around his mates tummy.  
\---  
Sans purred softly as he drifted off, forgetting for a few minutes about the days events, just keeping his mind on the warmth and love he received from his mate and their small pup. He fell asleep shortly after, dozing peacefully throughout the night, waking up with the sun the next morning, mumbling to himself and feeling nauseous that morning. He grumbled and wiggled around, trying to get up, and when he did he proceeded to make his way to the bathroom, hand on his tum and eyes squinting while turning on the bathroom light.  
\---   
Red stayed asleep, growling as his pillow left, having called in for a few days, he rolled over and snuggled into the pillow. Oblivious to his mate leaving as he tried to get some extra rest for the day.  
\---  
Sans had to take some time in the bathroom, sitting on his knees for awhile, sick and feeling miserable. He ended up flushing the toilet and making himself a bath when he was finished, soaking in the tub for awhile and washing himself slowly, reflecting for awhile in the quiet escape of the bathroom. The skeleton listened to the sounds of the water ripple around him, and his soft breathing, filling the room, using it to calm him when he felt himself slipping of tearing up, bringing him back down to here and now. 

He shakily got out of the tub when he was cleaned, glancing at his small pup in the mirror as he dried off, and giving the unborn little one a gentle smile. He needed to be strong now, for his pup, for his mate and for his brother. He would he as strong as he could be out in the open. He promised himself so before going back to his room to get dressed.  
\---  
Red groaned, waking up slowly, rubbing his eyes he grumbled, “mornin, sweetheart.” he murmured, looking around he yawned and started rubbing his eyes. “Ya okay?” he called to the other room, concerned with his mates health since he keeps tossing his cookies.  
\---  
Sans walked in, towel around him and rubbing his eyes, “i’m going ta be alright, wasn’t too bad this morning, took a bath after i puked.” He glanced over to his mate while going over to the dresser. “there’s hot water still if ya want ta jump in, i’m going ta make some toast after i get dressed.” he rummaged through his side of the dresser, acting as if nothing was wrong. His tail was holding up his towel as he moved around, pulling out a simple dress with some under garments and he plopped them onto the bed.  
\---  
Red smirked, “i’ll ‘ave on’ in a momen’.” he grumbled as he pulled the under garments, tucking them behind himself, reclining as he just realize he was still in female form with morning wood. He grinned up at his mate, hands behind his head, boobs on full display and soldier standing at attention, “‘m glad i’s no’ as bad baby. Just wan’ ya both ‘ealthy.”  
\---  
Sans had turned for a second to try and find some socks, only to turn around and find some cock instead. He flushed slightly and chose to ignore it for the moment, reaching out for his dress and dropping his towel. “it’s not a fond pastime but it’s normal for now ya know?” he mumbled while lifting his arms to put on the cute short dress. Then he looked back to the bed and blinked while flattening the bottom of the dress, searching the floor for a second, “i coulda sworn…” he mumbled and then glanced to his mate, his blush more prominent. 

Sans hummed and crawled onto the bed, tail going up in the air as he moved over his mate, sitting on his lap, “red, have you seen my panties anywhere, i thought i left them on the bed..” he sighed, hand on his cheek while glancing over his mates body. His folds slowly rubbing up against the erection the smaller was holding. “i wanted ta go eat breakfast, do ya think ya can help me?”  
\---  
Red growled softly as he gripped his mates hips, “i ‘aven’ seen any panties ‘ere,” he murmured, “ya can go wit’ ou’, i’s just inside.” his smile anything but innocent as he tried to play the roll, thrusting up slightly he groaned, “plus, i go’ some magic fer ya, dat bland stuff can cum la’er.” he teased easily.  
\---  
Sans dipped down and pressed a kiss to his mates skull, “hmm is that right, well.. so can you.” he purred, hopping off the bed with his tail raised high, turning his back to his horny mate. Sans left the room after slipping on some slippers, giving his mate the finger on the way out. He ended up making his way to the kitchen, making his toast as he had wanted.  
\---  
Red growled at his mate, deciding to follow naked, leaning against him while he made toast, “hmm ya thin’ so huh.” he presses his cock to the others ass cheeks groaning softly, “wha’ if i knew where yer pan’ies were, any difference?” He asked, hands wrapping around his boyfriends mate happily.  
\---  
“hmm, i think that would have played out differently yes.” he purred, looking at the arms that had wrapped around him. He gave his hips a little wiggle, “are ya going to be a good boy and give them to me red?” he asked turning his head slightly, waiting for his toast to pop up.  
\---  
He makes a humming noise, “i don’ know, how much do ya really wan’ dat toast?” he smirks cheekily, his tail holding the panties as he purred. Thrusting his cock along the folds, “sure you wouldn’ wanna take yer magic supplemen’ first?” he whispers.  
\---  
Sans jerked forward a little and gasped, “i should just shove those panties into your mouth,” he growled, face turning a deep blue while his tail wrapped around his mate, “make me the drink.” he gulped, grinding back as he spoke. Unplugging the toaster he leaned over the counter, “‘m waiting ya horn dog.”  
\---  
Red growled softly, pushing against his mate but still careful enough too use fingers first to make sure he is okay to go. Thumb rubbing over his clit, “god yer delicious, i could just eat ya fer breakfast, den give ya the res’ of my magic in a hot, easy supplement.” he groaned cock sliding between his ass cheeks while he preps his mate. Leaning over to whisper, hot breath over his neck, “ya ready love?”  
\---  
Sans buried his face into his arms, hiding the sounds he made but giving his mate a small nod, “go for it,” he mumbled. He felt himself dripping already, just the thought of his mate fucking him against the counter was leaving him almost breathless. Though he wouldn’t be letting his mate off easy afterwards, he was a bit ticked that the other was teasing him so, just to get off. He pressed his hips back anyway, tail pulling the other closer, whimpering slightly as he knew he could never truly be mad, as he was becoming a huge slut for his mates cock, and the ways he was roughed up by the smaller.  
\---  
Red smirked, pulling his fingers out to immediately be replaced by his cock. Sliding slowly in he smiled, “i'm so lucky ta ‘ave ya,” he murmured, kissing the back of his mates neck and shoulders, ghosting passed the mark on his shoulder blade as he went, “yer so good ta me.” he groaned, thrusting as deeply as the counter will let him.  
\---  
His mouth fell open and his breath hitched at the initial stretch, his eyes lidded as he was so fond of it. His head lolled to the side, “r-red, don’t be gentle please,” he shivered, trying to fuck himself back onto the cock, “‘m not so patient this morning,” he groaned looking back at his lover.  
\---  
Red groaned leaning over, growling in his ear, “yer got it.” he then immediately picked up speed, thrusting roughly into his mate and gripping his claws into those lush hips. Moaning deeply he licked over a shoulder blade before sinking his teeth into the same spot. He rumbled against his boyfriend’s back.  
\---  
Sans moaned, nearly melting into the counter and gripping onto anything he could get his hands on. His cheek rested on the counter, body trying to keep balanced while up, eyes rolling back at the bite mark. He moaned out, “red, ohh fuck yes, right there, fuck me yesss,” he cried out, voice cracking a few times as he whined and lifted his leg up a little. He jerked up against his mates chest with a boisterous groan of his boyfriend’s name.  
\---  
Red gripped the leg that lifted, holding it up as he sinks deeper, licking the bite mark, moving to the other side and biting gown into that one. Groaning he murmurs, “fuck, so perfect,” he picked up his pace, hand moving to yank on the plug he has in.  
\---  
With a groan, Sans moved his hips sloppily along, eventually giving up as he was bit once more. He lost his train of thought when his plug was being toyed with, feeling himself drool onto the counter and slur out a few more begs, body trembling while up against the cold counter. He whined as he reached down to play with himself, his tight wet heat gripped onto his mates cock like a lifeline.  
\---  
Groaning he kept up the thrusting, “don' worry love.” he whispers, moaning as he felt the grip tighten around his length, thrusting slightly harder he grunted, “cum fer me babe.” tugging once again on the plug he all but slammed his cock deep inside his mate pouring cum into him moaning his name. Once again biting into the shoulder as he began to taper off his orgasm, moaning softly before licking at the wound.  
\---  
Sans let out an embarrassingly loud squeal when he found himself orgasming around his mate as the other came, pouring his hot load into him. The larger hid his face after, trembling against the counter and panting heavily, at the angle they were at it felt like he was going to make a mess once his smaller mate pulled out, so his tail kept Red firmly against him, leaving no room to pull out. He felt a bit humiliated by doing so but he didn’t want to clean anymore this morning, then again he felt like he was soaring at the moment, especially with the cock deeply seated into him. His cheekbones heated up and he convulsed around the member, milking it for every last drop, his hands both on the counter, hiding himself from his mate.  
\---  
Red purred, “ya did so good baby.” his body flush against Sans as he pressed soft kisses over his shoulders and neck. “i will never no’ wanna fuck ya, yer so beautiful.” he murmured against him through the kisses. He contemplated something, carefully sliding the plug out of his mate, and guiding it to his pussy. Using the drag of the tip along the flesh to indicate to his mate what he was going to do. “whene’er yer ready love.” he stroked over his mates flesh worshipping everything he touched and purring softly against his back.  
\---  
Sans groaned, pushing back slightly when his plug was pulled out, and he glared back at his mate, thinking he was wanting another round right up until the plug went along his folds and he was melting again. His tail eased up on his mate and he took a deep breath, preparing himself. Nodding he mumbled hoarsely, “d-do it now.” his purring had stopped, resting his head on the counter while waiting for the smaller to help him with the aftermath.  
\---  
Red nodded slightly chuckling at the small glare he had received, pulling out slowly to replace his cock with the plug. Then grabbing the panties from his tails grip leaning down, fingers trailing softly on the outside of his legs, to help slide them on his boyfriend. “here ya are love.” he murmurs sliding them on slowly before stepping back to give him space to breath, “sorry, ya were jus’ ta pre’dy today.” he blushed realizing he was a bit pushy. Looking at the ground he scuffed his feet over the ground, tail wrapping around his ankle as he fidgeted softly.   
\---  
Sans stood tall after the panties were situated on himself. He sighed, getting a washcloth to wipe up the drool off the counter and at the slick dripping down his thighs, purposely making his mate wait before he spoke. “i’ll get ya back later for it love, if i truly didn’t like it i woulda said train.” he walked over further, right up to his mate and he kissed the top of his skull. “please make my toast, i’m going ta go do some laundry.” he murmured, touching his mates mark to send his love through. He walked away afterwards, tail dragging on the ground behind him.  
\---  
Red watched him still feeling pretty bad, so he put on some toast but also began cooking like usual, doing up a batch of french toast incase his mate wanted something better. Then put both prepared plates on the counter and went back to his room to get dressed, desummoning his body then throwing on sweats and a t-shirt. Waiting for his mate to go to start eating before he even considered going back down stairs, he was fidgeting more again, still feeling a little like he screwed up.  
\---  
Sans started up some laundry, taking a moment to calm himself down and figure out how exactly he wanted to get back at his mate. He hummed, leaning on the washer and felt his tail curl up around his leg. With a grin he stood tall once more, walking back into the kitchen and he pouted slightly when seeing the smaller wasn’t there, but he got comfortable and ate his breakfast anyway, only getting up to mix some supplements with some cold water, and sitting back down.


	36. Chapter 36: Kinks

Red came down stairs after a few moments, tail tucked into his pants and wrapped up as he looked over at his mate, grabbing his pills and a glass of water he sat down. Looking at his mate he smiled softly, but still looked back at the table after a moment taking his pills. “‘ows da food?” he asked, trying to make conversation at the table.  
\---  
Sans blinked looking over his mate strangely when he walked in, now eating a bit slower, “fine… good as always.” he hummed. “are ya feeling alright love?” he asked, looking slightly worried for his mate, especially when he noticed the tucked tail. Sans was nearly done with his food, but he paused, resting his head on his propped up hand. “will ya tell me what’s on your mind red?” he poked at his leftover food, pushing it around a little on the plate.  
\---  
Red looked up, “yeah ‘m fine.” he smiled softly, “jus’ don’ wanna pressure ya ta ‘ave sex,” he murmurs, “feels like ya didn’ wan’ it.” He glanced at the nearly empty plate before getting up to put his cup in the sink, “it don’ ma’der if ya like, if ya didn’ wanna.” leaning against the counter he looks at his mate, “yer jus’ so swee’ an’ attrac’ive, i can’ keep my hands er eyes ta myself.” he whispered.  
\---  
Sans flushed when listening to his mate speak, his tail uncurling from his leg and he beckoned his mate over, “red, i’m a big boy, if i really wanted ta stop ya then i wouldn’t of led ya on this morning. i like teasing ya as much as i can, but maybe we should be a bit more vocal about these things…” he sat up, cheekbones turning blue. “what do ya think, say one of us is in the mood and the other isn’t, in that situation what is the best way to handle it?” he squirmed in place, eyes fluttering up to look into his mates eyes, food forgotten.   
\---  
Red walked over and stood in front of his mate, fidgeting slightly, “probably ta say so or say da safe wor’.” he murmured, looking at his boyfriend sighing, “sorry, just go’ worried ya were upset.” he whispered, “i go’ in ma own ‘ead.” He climbs in his mates lap carefully, watching to see if he shouldn’t straddling his mate but more in and embrace he wraps his arms around Sans and hides his face in his neck. “I love ya.” he murmurs.  
\---  
Sans wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving his neck small loving kisses as he held him in place. “‘m not mad,” not any longer, “a little frustrated but i love ya too, and i’m happy ya decided ta talk ta me, and work this out.” he started up his purr, resting his face in the crook of his mates neck. “i will always love ya red, even when i’m grumpy er non-talkative, ain’t nothing in this world that would make me want ta separate from ya.” he rubbed along his boyfriends spine soothingly, rocking them slightly.   
\---  
Red purred softly, “‘m still sorry, didn’ wanna push ya.” he rumbled softly, nuzzling close, “yer can still ge’ back at me la’er if ya wanna.” he says quietly. Kissing Sans mark softly, sending a wave of love and appreciation over, “yer gunna be telling me no more when yer bigger, yer already ‘ard ta be’ave around, wha’ ‘m i supposed ta do when yer showin’.” he chuckled softly but still stayed hidden, a blush spreading over his face.  
\---  
Sans let out an airy chuckle, his own face flushing, “don’t think i won’t get ya back. it’ll be when ya least expect it too, so be prepared cutie.” his tail swayed happily, embarrassed about thinking of when he was to get bigger. He closed his eyes, gulping, wondering to himself silently how much that was going to suck, especially if he wanted to move around more. He let out a small huff, moving to get up off the chair, still holding onto his lightweight mate. “ya going to eat? i was planning on watching a movie.” he stood still, waiting for his boyfriends answer.  
\---  
Red wrapped around his mate more and shook his head, “‘m no’ hungry.” he murmured, wrapping his legs around Sans waist. Smiling softly he chuckled, “can’ wait ta see wha’ ya ‘ave planned love.” he kisses his mark softly before tucking his head into his mates neck and snuggling in, “wha’ time da we ‘ave ta go ta blue’s?” he mumbled from his spot, comfortable in his mates arms.  
\---  
Sans started wandering into the living room, his tail up and wagging once more as he laid on top of his mate when reaching the couch, reaching out for the remote, “‘round five, i would think, dunno if paps wanted ta go out er eat there.” he hummed, snuggling into the smaller as he picked something for them to watch. He felt his soul sting when talking about his brother, hugging his mate closer while in the meantime he got comfortable and made sure his mate was comfy too.  
\---  
Red purred happily, rubbing his hands up and down Sans back, leaning over to kiss his skull softly, “‘m sure, whate’er he picks will be filled wit’ only da fines’ spage’di.” he chuckles, “i don’ see them pickin’ ta go ou’ dough since i cooked yes’erday.” he lays back, looking over at the screen half interested in watch, but more focused on his mate on top of him, rubbing at the flesh gently.   
\---  
Sans closed an eye to focus on the screen, though he was really enjoying the petting happening over his ecto flesh. He rumbled sweetly and turned his head to give his mate’s cheek a few kisses. “should we bring something over? foodwise... can buy paps some orange sauce if he doesn’t have some already.” he smiled.   
\---  
Red smiled, “do ya ‘ave anythin’ in mind?” he asked softly, purring lowly to not interrupt the show. Blushing at the soft kisses, his hand travels to the base of Sans’ tail for a moment, toying with the joint before moving it to massage at his shoulder. “i can make a lo’ of stuff.”  
\---  
He rumbled a little louder when his tail was toyed with for a moment, closing his other eye, and not finding the will to open them again. “we could try ta make.. fruit salad?” he mumbled, salivating at the thought. “haven’t had that in a long time, we could start it ‘round three? let it cool in the fridge before we leave.” he offered.  
\---  
He made a soft humming noise and chuckled, “i guess when yer an’ i make a pup ‘e’s bound ta be a lil’ fruity eh?” he smirks, “i'll run ta da store at noon ta get da fruit, double of all of it, one fer ya an’ one ta take.” he purred, stroking over his flesh happily, “e’eryone loves a good frui’ salad.” kissing his mate softly on the forehead. Tail tightening around his ankle while its still trapped.  
\---  
Sans melted against his mate, chuckling at his boyfriends words, “can’t wait, remember we need more yogurt too, an strawberries.” He was listening to the tv on and off, eventually rolling onto his side, untrapping his mate, “i feel really full.” he murmured, hand on his tum. He rubbed it slightly, his tail going to lay over his boyfriends legs.   
\---  
Red only smiled softly, “of course love, ex’ra strawberries.” he watch Sans roll off and propped himself up slightly to look him over. “is ma magic makin’ ya uncomfortable?” he asked just make sure he was fine. Hand running soothingly over his mates tail, looking at his dress covered tum and purring. “‘ows our pup doin? givin’ ya trouble?”  
\---  
“‘m not uncomfortable, just feels full, ‘specially after filled me last night, this morning, and eating breakfast, ‘s a lot.” he huffed, face turning a light blue. “i’ll be fine love, just need ta nap it off er something.” he continued rubbing his tum tum, melting into the couch. He wasn’t able to fall asleep but he forced himself to relax and open his eyes to look up at his mate, grimacing a little, “i got a cramp..”  
\---  
He watched him concerned, slowly rubbing his arms, tail, anything to help sooth him, “yer sure yer okay?” he questioned, the concern very noticeable through his voice. Hand moving over to his stomach to touch close to the pup, see if that will help sooth the feeling. “wha’ kinda cramp love?” he watched his face closely, “do ya wan’ me ta ge’ a towel and take da plug out?”  
\---  
Sans had began to sit up a little, watching his tum, debating as the cramps continued. “‘s like, stomach cramps? i honestly don’t know red, i usually never get cramps cause i don’t usually have muscles.” he leaned forward. Groaning lightly, he finally nodded, “let’s take t-this ta the bathroom.” he gulped, hand moving low to where the cramp was.  
\---  
Red was on his feet and leaning over to help lift him gently up, to carry towards the bathroom so his boyfriend didn’t have to shift too much. Lowering him in the tub he pulls down the shower head, turning he helps Sans out of his clothes so he can turn the water on. Looking him over quickly he gets the water to begin warming up before touching the plug carefully, watching Sans face the whole time, but to concerned to slow down he keeps an eye for any discomfort. “do ya wanna call da doc, er wai’ it ou’ fer a bit?”  
\---  
Sans shrunk in on himself once in the tub, hand still rubbing over his belly and he gulped at the question, “wait it out, just a little bit,” he shivered, toes curling as he winced again. He turned his face away, “‘s not the way i expected today t-ta go.” he held onto his tail with his other hand, just waiting and groaning softly, feeling like a bother to his mate at the moment.   
\---  
Nodding he slid the plug out carefully, turning the warm stream of the shower head over him gently, he began to clean his mate up a little, rubbing over his stomach soothingly. Cooing at him softly, “yer a’ight, i got ya.” he smiles glancing over his mate, “tell me if i’ hur’s er gets worse.” he murmurs softly, “be’der safe den sorry, yeah?” leaning over he kisses him softly before focusing on cleaning his folds out of his magic.   
\---  
Sans let out a hurt whine when the plug slid out, the magic coming soon after and being drained by the water. “r-right, better safe..” he got out biting his tongue after the kiss and glancing down at his mates hand upon his tum. It didn’t take too much longer, when most of the magic had been drained, the cramping slowly started to subside. It didn’t go away fully but it was better. Sans tilted his head back and sighed as he closed his eyes, “‘s working,” he moved his hand from his tum to the side of the tub, lightly holding onto it.  
\---  
Smiling softly he leans up and kisses his forehead, “no stuffin' ya fer a while, got it.” he continued to massage lightly over his tummy with his hand and the light stream of water to help sooth a little more of any tension. He turned the water off, putting the shower head back before grabbing a large towel for his boyfriend, “‘ere love, le’s get ya warm an dressed.” he purrs softly, helping him up out of the tub and wrapping the large towel around him. “do ya wanna wear da dress still?” he asks retrieving the plug, putting it next to the sink to clean later.  
\---  
Sans curled up with the towel right after patting down with it, nodding at the question, “makes me feel pretty, course i still want ta wear a dress.” he muttered, blushing though smiling, feeling better already. He sat on the toilet, legs too wobbly at the moment to stand. He watched Red while waiting, “sorry ya had ta deal with that… ‘s never happened before i don’t know why i would start cramping now of all times.” he looked down at his feet, starting to look ashamed.  
\---  
Rolling his eyes he crouches in front of his boyfriend hands squeezing his thighs gently, “baby, ya don’ need ta apologize, i wan’ ta take care of ya, in good and bad.” he murmurs. Leaning over he grabs his mates panties and helps sliding them on while he is down there, “same dress er a new one?” he asked softly, grabbing the dress before picking Sans up and heading into his room. He set his boyfriend on the bed and smiled, “wear wha’ ever ya want, yer always pre’dy ta me.” kissing his forehead.  
\---  
Ducking his head at the compliments and the kiss he ended up flushed, he wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to all the compliments that poured out of the others mouth. He fiddled with the towel a little and mumbled to his mate, “could ya pick out a new dress for me please?” he swung his feet off the bed aimlessly. “something red?” he purred out, holding his mates hand and kissing it before he went off to find a dress.   
\---  
He chuckled softly, getting up to go look through the closet, scanning through all of his mates beautiful dresses. Pulling a red halter dress, knee length and bringing it to his boyfriend, “‘ow bout dis one?” he asks, still not confident in his ability to dress a female form.  
\---  
Sans sat up a little and slowly let the towel drop from his chest, “will ya help me put it on love?” he asked, looking the dress over with a smile. He sat on the edge of the bed, his tail sitting across his lap while waiting for his mate to come over with the pretty material.   
\---  
Red smiled, “sure babe,” coming over, he unties the neck and waist ties, unzipping the small zipper in the back. Holding it open to help ease is over his mates skull, arms and ribs. Moving behind Sans to zip it up and tie the neck halter, smiling as he kisses his neck softly. Then circling back to the front tying the final ties, “yer look gorgeous,” he whispers softly, finishing up and stepping back from his boyfriend.  
\---  
Sans played with the material, running his fingers over it and purring softly, feeling much more comfortable after it was on. “thank ya red, i love this dress,” he stood, flattening it and smoothing it out. “i think i’m gonna be pretty sad when i don’t fit into these dresses in a few months.” he gave a light chuckle, going over to wrap his arms around his mate, tripping over himself and landing on his mates chest with a light “hmph.”  
\---  
He laughed softly, “yer al over da place taday love, le’s get ya ta de couch.” he smiled as he righted his mate, looking into his eye lights gently, purring, “i don’ care if yer wearin’ a beautiful dress er, extremely round in a burlap sack, yer still beautiful.” he kisses him softly, “come on, le’s ge’ ya down stairs, ill get ya some tea, and go ta da store.” He says before leading him carefully back out to the couch.  
\---  
Sans held onto his mate, purring sweetly and keeping positive now, his tail waggling as he was led down to the couch. “can ya make some golden flower tea please?” he asked as he sat down, leaning back on the couch and looking around for his blanket, throwing it over his legs to stay warm and comfy. He hummed after and decided to bring the blanket up to his chest, nuzzling into it, feeling much better and tuckered out after the long morning with a roller coaster of emotions at play, winding him down.  
\---  
Red went and put the kettle on, grabbing a cup and the tea, he starts to make his mates requested tea. Walking in shortly after with a steaming mug, he smiles and holds it away as he bends over for a loving kiss first, before standing up and offering him the cup. “get cozy love, ‘m gunna ‘ead ta da grocery store get da frui’, ex’ra strawberries and yogurt.” he smiles, “relax while ‘m gone.”  
\---  
Sans purred, wanting more kisses but he settled for that and his tea. “stay safe, i love ya red.” Sans blew a few kisses to his mate, then on his tea a little before drinking it; curling up on the couch and listening to the TV as he drank his tea. Sans rested, reclined and happy on the couch for now, soon turning the channel to the news to keep himself entertained while his mate was out.  
\---  
Coming back sometime later he had a few bags, plopping them down he sighed, “i hate grocery s’ores.” he mumbles unloading the bags, putting everything away before coming into the living room with a small bowl of strawberries and yogurt. Handing it to his mate, he sits down smiling softly, “incase yer wan’ a snack love.” he leans over kissing him softly, before leaning against his mate careful of his stomach, a bit nervous to put weight on it.   
\---  
Sans sat up a bit when his mate came back, having been on the verge of taking a nap till he heard the rustling of the bags. He kissed his mates skull softly after he finished putting everything away and gave him the food, “thank ya papa bear, ya should nap if ya can, ‘s been a long day. i can wake ya up when it's time ta make the fruit salad alright..” he pressed a few more kisses to his boyfriend's skull before tilting his head up to kiss. 

“do ya want me ta lay so ya can listen ta the pup?” He murmured against the others mouth, his tum feeling fine now. Sans pulled back slightly and took a few bites of the yogurt, looking his mate over and purring lightly.   
\---  
Red enjoyed the kisses, and leaned in to return the last one happily, pulling back to smile, “if ya feel be’der i would love ta listen ta our pup an’ nap.” He practically purred at the thought, if his tail was out would be thumping against the couch, but currently tapping his ankle slightly. He caressed his mates cheek, leaning in after he has some yogurt and stealing a loving kiss, tongue swiping carefully over his mates.  
\---  
Sans let out a soft giggle of approval and finished up his snacc before moving around, getting comfortable on his back, pillow under his head and facing the TV. He moved the blanket aside and set an alarm on his phone for just a couple hours, when they were to make the food to bring over. His tail curled up around his mate, trapping him in place, or at least to keep him from rolling off the couch as Sans had been too lazy to recline it.   
\---  
Red smiled, snuggling into his mate to get comfortable, listening closely until he heard the small quick soul beat of their pup. Purring kicking up again, he kisses Sans tummy before nuzzling in to close his eyes, “i love you.” he whispers softly, falling slowly into a peaceful nap.  
\---  
Sans glanced at his mate occasionally, then to the TV, feeling content. He kept his phone volume up in case he fell asleep too, which was more than likely as he felt warm, and his eyes kept closing slowly. Eventually he gave up with trying to keep them open, resting a hand on his mates skull, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb as he fell adrift, daydreaming away.  
\---  
Red hummed softly in his sleep, keeping his skull in place as the soul beat kept him in place, having happy dreams until the alarm went off and he sat up groggily, looking at his mate and the phone. Turning the alarm off he yawned and rubbed his eyes, “fruit salad… right…” he mumbled taking a minute to get his bearings.  
\---  
Sans groaned slightly when the alarm went off, blearily watching his mate turn it off and he sat up with the smaller, stretching out. “want me ta make ya a drink while ya start on that?” He yawned, drawing out a few of his words as he came to, tail laying limp around his mates waist. “coffee... tea? whatever ya want.” He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling his boyfriends head to his boobs as he pet the back of his skull.   
\---  
He hummed happily, nuzzling in and purring. “coffee please, wit’ a side of ‘dese perfect melons.” his arms wrapping around his mate, on hand coming up and squeezing the boob in his face gently. He looked up innocently from his mates cleavage and grinned happily, “le’s ge’ up before i don’ wanna move.” leaning up and kissing Sans he then pulls away reluctantly and begins walking to the kitchen slowly, tiredly.  
\---  
Sans purred, watching his sleepy mate and he followed, making his way to the coffee pot and tea kettle. He made himself and his mate their drinks, his being tea and he took them over to his boyfriend, kissing the side of his skull and setting the mug next to him. 

“what do ya want me helping with?” He asked while looking over everything, blowing on his tea to cool it down before taking a sip. A hand of his went to rest over the covered base of his boyfriends tail, wondering why he was keeping it tucked now of all times.   
\---  
He looked over and smiled, “than’s love.” he grabbed the coffee taking a sip and leaning into his mates touch. “can ya cut da stocks off da strawberries fer me, while i cu’ da melons please.” kissing his boyfriends cheek softly before turning back to cutting the watermelon. He continued to alternate between cutting melons and drinking his coffee, mixing the fruit up as they are added.  
\---  
Sans did as told, setting down his mug and sneaking in a few strawberries here and there when his mate wasn't looking. His tail swayed on the ground happily, moving onto different tasks as they made the two batches, making small talk and jokes with his boyfriend, trying to cheer him up.   
\---   
When close to being done he leans on his mate slightly, “why don’ ya pick me an outfi’ ta wear ta yer bro’s fer dinner and ill wrap ‘dese up.” he caresses over his back dragging down along the tail, playing with the joints softly. Other hand gripping his mates phalanges and squeezing softly, “wha’ever ya wan’ me ta wear.”  
\---   
Sans melted at the touches, gulping lightly and he nodded, “after ya take a shower too, ya never did ya stinky boy.” his tail twitched up at the touches and he pressed up against his mate. “i'll leave the clothes on the sink counter for ya love, don't worry about taking too long either, we've got a little more time before we have ta go.” He smiled innocently, eyes landing on his mates mouth for a moment.  
\---  
He turns slightly to put his hands around Sans waist, smiling he looks up at his mate, “oh really, maybe i shoul’ take a shower, i am quite a dir’y boy.” he smirks, “perhaps ill take a toy wit’ me ta pass da time, er use da drop down head.” he leans up to kiss his mates cheek, “but ill thin’ of ya.” winking he backs up and heads over towards the shower, once again dropping his clothes as he walks. Glancing back before he turns the corner into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked.   
\---  
Sans watched his mate, purring at the counter until the other was out of sight. He sighed and glanced at the unwrapped fruit salads and started to tend to them, putting them in the fridge after he wrapped the tops. He picked up his mates clothes and peaked through the door for a moment, wondering if his mate really did bring a toy in with him.   
\---  
Red washed up, groaning slightly in the warm water, leaning against the wall of the shower. Thinking over his morning he realizes he left the fruit out in his distraction and now he felt like a dick hitting his skull back lightly, feeling like he has been especially useless lately he sighed. Scrubbing his bones he closed his eyes, stepping under the spray, not actually planning to do anything but think in the shower, he knew he was having a bad week with not working, Papyrus sick, and now his mate getting cramps while he is just always horny. He needed to hide it from Sans so not to worry his already struggling pregnant mate, the Papyrus thing still hasn’t crashed him yet, so Red reminded himself how he needed to stay strong for his boyfriend.

Staying in for a few extra minutes just standing under the stream trying to put his calm face back on, he’s hidden it before. It shouldn’t be so hard anymore, he grumbled softly to himself as he pulled the curtain back finally to dry off and get dressed.  
\---  
Sans, in the meantime, had left from peeking, finding some clothes for his mate and left them on the counter sink as promised, with black sheer panties at the top. He waited in the bedroom while browsing his phone, leg crossed over the other and hiding something in his other hand for his smaller mate. He texted his brother that they were coming over in just a few minutes with a surprise. Papyrus seemed pretty happy they were coming over but wouldn't tell him what they were having for dinner quite yet. He smiled fondly and set his phone aside when he heard the shower turn off.   
\---  
Looking over the clothes he smiles fondly, rolling his eyes he slips the sheer panties over his female form and pulling on the small black dress, thigh high socks, crop jean vest and left the bathroom. Heading to his room to grab his heeled combat boots he spots his mate on the bed and smiled, “wanna show me off taday huh?” he chuckles softly walking to the closet and bending over to give his mate a full flash of the sheer panties while grabbing his boots.   
\---  
Sans only smirked and sat still, eyeing his mate with a rumbling purr. “not as much as you'd think. put your shoes on and bend over the bed for me baby doll.” Sans kept the smirk and hid the toy from his mates view, keeping his legs crossed as well but he leaned back to enjoy the view he was getting for now.   
\---  
He glanced back pulling his boots on, then turning to his mate with a raise brow, “wha’ ya got in min’ love?” he crossed the room and slowly lowered himself to be bent over the bed, spreading his legs slightly to open up the view a bit better, “mmm like dis?’ he purrs softly. Looking back with a bright innocent look.  
\---  
Sans stood up, walking behind his mate and he ran a hand down, dipping over his mates mound. “that's perfect baby doll, just want ya ta make sure ya don't bend over while we're there okay.” He chuckled. Pulling the panties to the side Sans got to his knees, making his boyfriend spread his legs a little more before he gave a slow lick to the others cunt. Purring into it as he dipped his tongue further each time.   
\---  
Red watched his mate with a light blush, gasping at the first lick of the broad blue tongue, groaning softly. “ahh... baby, i only bend over fer ya.” he moaned softly trying to shift back into the licks, not getting near enough friction. “dis is jus’ makin’ me wanna presen’ fer ya more.” he purrs at his mate, tail slowly caressing down his mates skull and over his back.  
\---  
Grinning to himself against his mates folds the larger gave a slower lick before pulling back, “‘m not trying ta get you off love. stay still for me now please, i'm almost done.” He picked up the toy once more, holding it firmly and sucking on it a bit while his other hand went to his mates hole, easing a few fingers in to scissor him.

Once he deemed his mate ready, Sans gave the toy one last lick before pressing it up against his mates wet hole, his fingers trying to stretch his mate still while the tip was having a little trouble easing in. “relax a bit more for me baby, let mama fix ya up nice and pretty for me.” He gave his mates ass a few soft kisses, continuing slow and easy.  
\---  
He tried to relax, moaning at the pressing on his wet opening, legs automatically spreading further to try to open the passage a bit wider for his mate. His face thoroughly flushed, “fuck babe, is so big.” He pushes his face into the bed as he groaned to the very large toy pressing inside him.  
\---  
“it is, and it's to stay in ya the whole time we're there got it?” He nipped his lovers ass while the tip finally popped in and he kept it there for a moment, testing the grip his mate had on it by tugging on the toy slightly. “mmm, ya look so beautiful right now red, tell me when you're ready for some more.” He kept his hand still, the other hand rubbing circles over one of the smallers thigh.  
\---  
He let out a deep moan at the tip popping in and buried his face in embarrassment, “a’ight,” he mumbled into the blanket, he took a moment to gather himself from the feeling, his inner muscles starting to try to pull the toy in as his mate tugged it, groaning he nodded, “please, more.” he moaned, embarrassed his body was reacting so strongly to the toys size.  
\---  
“as ya wish my little size queen.” Sans chuckled, giving one more light tug before pressing the toy further in, spitting when he could to lubricate it more. “you're doing so good red, taking it so well for momma, tell me how it feels when you're greedy little cunt is sucking this toy in.” He kept his eyes on his mates hole, eye lights transfixed on the stunning sight.  
\---  
He gasps, moaning long as its pushed further, “ahhhn, shit…” he gasps between moans, groaning, “feels so…. g-gooood... so full.” he moans, pushing back, trying to take more in he begins panting slightly, gripping the sheets, “please momma, more…” he hides his face finding out so much about himself in this moment as he is embarrassingly turned on.  
\---  
Sans groaned at his mate's pleasure, having to resist from touching himself at the sweet sounds. “it's only halfway in baby doll, fuck you're so cute right now.” Sans bit his tongue and while his boyfriend's face was hidden he grabbed his phone, fumbling with it slightly as he took a few pictures. He pressed the toy in further afterwards with a pleased hum, setting his phone on the floor next to him.   
\---  
Feeling it slid in more had him moaning and bucking back into the toy more, “put it in… please momma, want it all.” he groans legs spreading slightly more as he feels his claws rip through the sheets, too distracted by the pleasure at the moment. Tail wrapping around Sans waist, holding on to ground himself to the present, “fuck… so big…” he gasps.  
\----  
“ya got it love, oh, this reminds me of a joke.” He paused again with a smirk. “so what's another name for pickled bread?” He hummed, waiting a second and then answering with, “a dill-dough” he chuckled, his tail thumping against the ground as he finally shoved the rest of the toy into his mate, wiggling it slightly and tugging to test the grip once more. 

Satisfied with it he put his mates panties back in place and fixed his mates dress a little, standing up after maneuvering the others tail around to do so. “such a good boy ya are red, you're taking it so well for momma, now stand carefully for me okay?”  
\---  
Moaning loudly as its pushed fully in and tugged on he tightened his grip slightly, holes stretching through the sheets. He shifted slightly groaning at the pressure, before he awkwardly straightened out, standing straight up he moaned softly. “so full…” he mumbled, his sockets lidded with hazy blown eye lights, “don’ thin’ i can move ye’.” he panted out, trying to come back down from the feel of it going in. Leaning slightly but keeping his back straight he tried to adjust to the feel, “where did ya ge’ dis from?” he questioned, curious and fascinated.  
\---  
Sans hummed, picking up his phone and watching his mate steady himself, “i bought it online, it arrived while ya were at work.” He grinned, going to wrap his arms around the smaller. “ya love it don't ya? haven't even done much with it and you've already been begging for more. let's hope the others don't catch onto your dirty lil secret red~” he kissed the smaller, demanding and loving while his hands traveled down, gripping his mates ass to pull him closer.  
\---  
He gaped at his mate until he was being kissed, returning it with a moan, hands gripping Sans dress straps he groans, “ya had ta use it now, uh…. fuck i don’ know how well i'm gunna be able to keep my arousal a secret.” he gasped looking his mate over, “shit yer more devious den i though’.” he chuckled but the laugh caused the toy to shift causing him to choke on a moan. “this should be an interes’in’ nigh’.”  
\---  
“just don't shift around a lot, ya should be fine.” He winked. “whenever ya are ready, we should get the fruit salad and go.” Tucking his phone into his dress pocket and going off to find the shoes he was going to wear. “if ya think it might be a bit much for ya then port ta the nearest bathroom in Blue's home and i'll be there as soon as i can.” He purred out, now slipping his shoes on.  
\---  
He nodded slightly, still flushed but not as hazed in arousal as before, walking slowly adjusting to the feel on the way to the kitchen. Grabbing the fruit salad carefully and heading to Sans, “le’s go ‘fore i decide to stay home and put on a show fer ya.” he murmurs, slightly excited by the thought of being caught, and also by the size of the toy inside him currently. “wha’ made ya get da ex’ra large one?”  
\---  
“had ya in mind when i bought it. certainly isn't for me.” Though he may have tried it out once. He hid a faint blush while holding onto his mates free hand. “i wanted ta see how much ya could really take, and well…” he grinned and chuckled softly, “seems like a lot don't it beautiful?” He kissed Red's knuckles sweetly before nodding a little, “take a deep breath for me before ya port.” Sans started doing so, just because and to keep his mate calmed.  
\---  
He looks his mate over with a smirk, “guess i can, an ‘ow bout ya?” he asked softly, smiling at the small kiss. Taking a deep breath he exhales and ports them to Blues front door, just outside, biting his finger to hold back the small moan from being jostled slightly through the shift in space. Taking another breath he gave his mate a small look, “i love you so much but also hate you fer hidin’ dis side of ya from me fer dis long.” he smirked and kissed him, his heels keeping him he same height as his mate.  
\---   
“hiding what side? ‘m finding this shit out as i go too baby doll.” Sans smirked, “and no, i can't take as much as ya can.” He winked before knocking on the door, hearing someone run to it before Blue swung the door open. He had a smile on his face, though he still looked the same as yesterday, barely any sleep but his smile was genuine today. 

“Hello you two! Oh! What did you bring?” He noticed the big bowl of fruit salad immediately, perking up. 

“it's fruit salad, we made it just a bit ago but it looks delicious.. and tastes delicious too.” Sans winked at the small berry. 

Blue giggled and opened the door a bit more, “I'll show you where to put it, Papyrus is currently working on dinner with Razz, I was put on door duty.” He rolled his eyes a little, though upbeat about it. 

Sans took a step in, “thanks, so… what are they making?” He asked, rubbing his belly a little and looking back at his mate. 

“I'm not supposed to tell, it's a surprise.” He smiled, his tail beginning to waggle.  
\---   
Red watched the two talk and smile, “hey berry,” he smiled at Sans before chuckling, “he is on a huge fruit thin’ right now, we ‘ave ano’der at ‘ome fer him ta eat la’der. He smiled, walking into the house tail swaying slight, glancing over at the kitchen doorway before moving to the couch and lowering himself carefully, sitting with what appears as perfect posture while he bit back a groan at the feel. “are der o’ders comin’?”  
\---  
Blue nodded when looking to Red, “Papyrus decided to tell them tonight so things wouldn't be too gloomy at Games Night tomorrow.” The fruit salad was set in the kitchen while Sans tried to get a peek at what was being made, but was immediately shooed out after. 

With a small pout he went to go sit by Red, face flushing when Blue giggled again and sat near them. “i would have brought more if i knew the others were coming too.” Sans huffed, glancing over to his mate to make sure he was alright. 

“Don't worry about it, Paps has been making food since he got up this morning with me, so there's plenty to go around.” Blue turned the TV down as he had been watching it.   
\---  
He flushed slightly but then squeezed Sans hand in reassurance whispering in his mates ear hole, “my bro er slim may notice.” a slight groan at the end as he sat back upright. Trying to keep the movement to a minimum. 

Looking over he smirked, “well we did make two, i can always grab da secon’ la’er if we need it.” he smiled softly, “i can buy yer more fruit tamorro’ love.” kissing his cheek. “should i go ‘elp dem?”  
\---  
Sans felt himself flush slightly when told so and he hummed, “sucks ta be ya then. hope ya like the revenge doll.” He whispered back and pat his mate's back, “go ahead, i'll chat with blueberry since we ain't allowed in the kitchen right now.” He felt himself pouting again. 

Blue watched, confused but he kept quiet, wondering why Red was acting strange.   
\---  
He looked over at Blue, “‘ll le’ maself in,” he winks as he ports home quickly, moaning as he stood up, “shit this is gunna be hard.” heading to grab the second fruit salad. Porting back to one of Blues bathrooms as he bit his finger, then walking out, down the hall to the kitchen. Putting it down he tries to glance at the food being made.

Razz moving to block his sight, “If you try and peak again, you aren’t getting any.” he warns over his shoulder. Red just shoots him the finger and heads out to the living room leaning against the wall behind his mate while he watches him converses with the small blue skeleton.  
\---  
Sans was reclined against the couch, comfortably chatting with Blue, just chatting about random things and telling him all of Paps ‘secrets’ and childhood memories. It seemed to cheer the berry up anyhow, but eventually the next guest arrived. 

Blue went to go open the door, his tail wagging after the conversation with Sans and he was greeted by Slim.   
\---  
Slim looked over his brothers twin and gave a lazy smile, “sup blue, ready fer the pre party?” he smirked looking over the ball of energy. Patting over the short skeletons he as the tallest walked in, tail curled up behind himself in a long loop to keep the huge thing off the ground. Looking over he spots the other two, “red, sans, how is everythin’ with the pup goin’?” he asked with a small smile. Heading to join Sans on the couch, eyeing the standing Red before glancing over at the kitchen. 

Red chuckled, “he is cookin’ wit’ pap,” answering the obvious question first, shifting as he did to avoid unnecessary friction, “as fer da pup, ‘dey er grea’, dropped and love me.” he beams slightly, tail wagging happily behind him, almost as enthusiastically as blues is.  
\--  
Sans purred and felt his tum, “we figured out that they recognize red whenever he's close. though i ain't fond of throwing up in the mornings.” He sighed and relaxed next to Slim. “i'd be happy ta show ya, next time I'm not wearing a dress.” He chuckled. He had his tail over his lap, tip thumping on the couch near the taller. 

Blue sighed a little when he went to go sit back down, “Papyrus and Razz aren't letting anyone in the kitchen at the moment. They're being big meanies about it.” He crossed his arms, having been missing being next to his mates.   
\---  
Red and Slim both chuckled softly, “‘m sure wha’ dere cooking will be great.” Slim murmured, nodding at Sans, “i’d like ta see it, its fascinating it can recognize red at such a stage though. It must be recognizing reds soul signature near when he comes in contact. The pulse of his magic he radiates would match his soul pulse that the baby was made from and reacted too as a souling, such n interesting thought.” he hummed but looked at Sans softly, “pregnancy is beautiful.” He flashed a grin at Red.

Red threw him the finger back, “‘m glad dat i can make ‘im and sans feel be’der is all, no’ exactly ‘elping much dough.” he bites his bone where the lip would be and looks at his dress, fiddling with the hem, tail curling in slightly as he tried to relax, “i can at leas’ cook fer him and brin’ ‘im tea when ‘e’s sick.” he smiled slightly but caught the small glare Slim shot him, blushing and looking away. 

Slim smirked and turned to Sans, “i'm sure red helps out a lot, doesn’t he?” he asks crossing his ankle at the knee, arms going across the back of the couch. Smiling, “probably more than he thinks.” he stresses the last word to try to prompt Sans a little. Despite Reds small growl from behind him as a small warning.  
\----  
Sans looked over to his mate, “red, ya help all the time, do ya really think ya ain't doing much?” he blinked and beckoned his mate over, his tail moving around his mates waist as he coaxed his mate into his lap, wrapping his arms around Red. He nuzzled against his mates skull, whispering to him, “baby, ya dull the pain i've been dealing with alone for years on end. ya make me smile without even having ta try, i don't know where i would be without ya in my life right now.” 

Sans rubbed along his mates back gently, trying not to jostle him around too much. “have i not been treating ya right? is that why ya think ya ain't of any help?” He murmured, sagging slightly. Trying to come up with a reason as to why his mate was down, seeing as the smaller was one of the most important people in his miserable life. “don't think ya aren't helping me as much as ya can, cause that's far from the truth.” His tail tightened around Red's waist.  
\---  
He sat carefully with his mate, but sitting up straight, his eye lights on his fingers as he plays with the hem slightly, “i just feel a lil’ useless, ya go’ money, i don’ ‘ave ta work. yer got a doctor an’ family ta help ya out, yer have all ya need. ‘m jus’ occupyin’ space, fer free no less.” he didn’t look up, though he did start chewing on his finger when his mates tail tightened, shifting the pressure placed on the toy.

Slim sighed, “red, you know better.” he rumbled at the youngest in the house, “yer needed an’ wanted by a lot of us, stop questionin’ yerself so much.” He spoke as Red looked away slightly, tail wrapping around his mates ankle softly, worrying slightly about his mate and being put on the spot too much, not wanting to admit his week just yet.  
\---  
Sans softly kissed Red's temple, even after wincing at that family bit, “here come on, take some deep breaths for me and relax alright.” He leaned back, hands on the back on his mates dress to pull it down to protect his mates privacy as much as he could. He let Red's head rest on his breast, one hand gently rubbing and caressing his loves back while he glanced at Slim, silently thanking him for bringing this issue to his attention. He would do anything to make sure his mate was happy and loved. 

Blue watched a little worried but he kept out of it for the most part, not wanting to get into anything else right now as he was dealing with some heavy stuff already. He coughed and sat up a bit, “Would any of you like something to drink? Sans I can make you some tea with supplements, Papyrus told me you really liked chamomile.” He gave the other a big smile as he got up.

“that sounds perfect blue, thank ya.” Sans purred out, still trying to comfort his mate, lovingly kissing his skull when he could. 

“What would you two like?” Blue looked to Slim, then to Red but back to Slim again, as he was nervous about how the others were going to react to the news tonight.   
\---  
Slim nodded at Sans before turning to Blue, “i’ll ‘ave a tea as well blue, wha’ ever ya make is fine, with cream.” looking back over at Red, who was glaring slightly a him from his spot in Sans boobs, Sim couldn’t help but snicker, “‘ow are ya mad at me with boobs pussed ta yer skull?” he smirked.

Red flipped him off but snuggled into his mate softy, “‘m sorry, i just haven’ felt like i been ‘elpin’ enough er providin’ enough fer ya.” he mumbled, “jus’ wish i were doin’ more fer ya.” His tail tucking securely between his legs to cover himself further as it wrapped around his waist. “I… um.” he groaned slightly hiding in his mates boobs for a moment, “can i ‘ave ‘ot chocola’e?” he mumbled from hiding. His head was spinning with his own insecurities brought up to his already worried mate, and the arousal he was desperately trying to hide.

Slim sighed petting down Reds back as he glanced at Sans, “sorry, his anxiety cause’s him ta get stuck in his own ‘ead.” looking over the youngest he sighed, “he can ‘ide it pretty well, jus’ not from me, i saw ‘im do it enough before ta recognize when he is doin’ it.” He earns another finger from the hiding skeleton and a mumbled asshole.

Red gripped his mates dress slightly, “love ya…” he mumbles, trying to push himself upright without shifting to much, “sorry…” he choked out, a small moan breaking out. He coughed slightly trying to hide it even as a small blush spread over his skull.   
\---  
Sans glanced as Blue walked into the kitchen and he put his hand on his mates mark, kissing his skull sweetly beside Slim. He rubbed the area carefully and sent his appreciation for his mate tenfold, “red, don't ever doubt that you are needed. please i love ya, please calm down for me.” Sans hid his mates face again when he moaned, blushing brightly at it, as he momentarily forgot about the huge toy in his mate. 

Too worried about the anxiety spiking, “red forget about the money, forget about your job. ya provide all ya can already for me. ya know how i was doing before this, before i met ya, and with the news with paps… i doubt ya would have ever met me after that. i don't have much without ya by my side. ya make me stronger, and i only wish i could help ya feel the same.” 

He turned his mates head away from Slim and let it fall near where his soul was, beating anxiously for him. He turned to Slim, “what… can i do to help him? i've never been in a situation like this before, i'm-i what do i do?” He rested his head over Red's, hiding the fact that he was tearing up.   
\---   
Red hid his face again and listened to his mates soul, his breathing trying to even out but can't. 

Slim looked at Sans wanting to question Paps news but focusing on the more urgent matter, “calm down, your fine, he will match himself to your soul beat. He uses the sound to soothe himself, calm down.” He walks over behind Red and sigh, “yer doin’ fine Red, look how happy yer mate is with the others. we didn't even know him before you met him.”

Red sniffed slightly, “okay…” he murmured to both of them from his place in his mates chest, trying to match himself to his mates soul beat. “‘m sorry, i didn't mean to hide it, you had a lot happening.”  
\---  
Sans took a few slow deep breaths, calming down some with Slims words, still sending appreciation through the mark for his mate. He watched Slim move behind his mate, rubbing the smaller back soothingly. “it's alright bubbs, i ain't mad er anything.” He mumbled out, purring softly. He wondered what the hell was taking Blue so long but didn't question so for long, as he didn't hear much coming from the kitchen. Best not to question why.   
\---  
Red took a deep breath and exhaled softly, purring slowly now feeling comforted and appreciated. “‘m okay,” he whispers moving to sit up, “i need ta stand love, it's pressing funny.” He mumbled softly.

Slim just chuckled sitting back on the couch, “focus on that, you'll feel better afterwards.” 

He grinned at the smaller and looked over at Sans, “from what i see yer perfect for him.” 

He smirked slightly before calling out, “baby blue hows da drinks comin.”

Red pushed up blushing slightly as he moaned slightly at the shift, tail tightening around himself. “i ‘ave no idea how ‘m gunna sit ta eat.” he murmured.  
\---  
Sans purred while chuckling lightly, kissing Red before helping the smaller stand up, “i'll help ya out with that before we eat if ya think ya can't handle it.” He murmured, standing up to fix his mates dress. Sans was blushing still, glancing back to the taller before bringing his mate in for another long kiss, sitting back down when he had finished. 

Blue came out a few moments later, his cheeks flushed pale blue looking uncomfortable, “Sorry, Razz can’t keep his hands to himself.” His tail wagged as he brought over the drinks though, and he went to sit in his chair with a drink of his own. “Erm, is everything alright? You two look a little…” he trailed off making Sans raise a brow. 

“could say the same ta you too blue.” He smirked slightly, making the berry embarrassed. He sipped on his tea, his tail thumping on the couch, hitting Slim slightly. 

Blue coughed a little and looked away, “Never mind then..” he puffed out his chest, looking out the window. Still on the watch out for the last two.   
\---  
Red chuckled, “oh my god what is wrong wit’ skeletons, are dey all ‘orny.” He smirks leaning against the wall sipping his hot chocolate. He looked at his mate and Slim with a small blush. 

Slim laughed slightly, “well razz needs to burn off the energy somehow.” Watching blue blush smiling at the smaller, “how is being with yer twin anyway?” He smirked.

Razz yells from the kitchen door, “stop talking about my sex life.”  
\---  
"That is none of your business!” Papyrus said from the kitchen, though they could all hear him snicker afterwards. 

Blue hid his face with his hands, groaning a bit, “I really don't want to talk about that.” He whined, peeking out to Razz anyway.

Sans ended up rolling his eyes a bit, “i don't think it's a case of whether or not we're skeletons. i think it is just cause y'all are young and have a high libido. not ta mention ya haven't marked each other yet.” He sighed, hand trailing over his own mark fondly. 

Blue slowly lowered his hands, “How old are you Sans? Papyrus is what 27?” He hummed leaning over the armrest now. 

Sans crossed his leg over the other and huffed, “‘m not much older than any of ya.” He mumbled. 

“Brother you aren't old at all, there's no need to be shy about it.” Papyrus peeked his head from out of the kitchen, frosting between his eyes and his apron just a mess of food product. 

Sans was about to open his mouth again when the doorbell rang and Blue jumped up to go answer it, swinging it open with enthusiasm and Sans smiled when the berry was brought into a big hug from Honey. 

“sup little dude, ya missed me already?” Honey chuckled, walking inside and giving a head nod and smile over to the others, looking back to make sure his mate followed him in when he set Blue down on the ground. “ya only saw me a few days ago,” he hummed, noticing how tired his twin looked but saying nothing about it for the moment.   
\---  
Slim smirked at the small blushing skeleton, “i can't imagine how bad it will be once the energetic three mark each other.” He watched everything play out with a sucker in his mouth drinking from his mug.

Red watched Sans as they asked his age blushing more knowing this was a weird thing when he was younger than everyone but his own brother, “don’ ma'der how old he is, he's mine.” He glares slightly over at Blue, “old enough ta be in a relationship an’ carry a baby.” he looked up at the door but quickly looked away as his brother walked in behind honey.

Edge looked same as always, unimpressed with everything and an air of confidence. Looking at everyone he offers a small wave, before going up behind honey and wrapping his arms around his mate. “I see we are last here Honey.” He chuckled, “told you we were late.” He mumbled kissing his cheek.

Razz stepped out crossing his arms, “our Baby Blue has been especially affectionate lately Honey, just go with it.” he chuckles coming out to wrap his own arms around his own mates waist and kissing his neck. “I guess everyone is here on time for once.”  
\----  
Blue leaned into the hug and huffed, “I was only asking a question, don't get your panties in a bunch Red.” Blue stuck his tongue out playfully and looked to Honey and Edge, “Make yourselves at home, do you two want anything to drink? Paps isn't letting anyone but Razzy and I in the kitchen right now-” 

“For good reason!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen.

“Anyway, I'll be in the kitchen for a little bit, but my question stands.” Blue continued on while snuggling into the smallest skeleton. 

Honey shrugged, “‘oney for me, the usual I guess.” He rubbed the top of his brothers skull before going to sit down. “‘s good ta see ya up and about sans, ‘ow's it goin’?” Honey made himself cozy in one of the few couches available, opening his arms up for Edge. 

Sans leaned back and shrugged, “could be better.” He mumbled out, glancing to his mate and taking his hand, squeezing it slightly.  
\---  
Red stuck his tongue back out at Blue before squeezing Sans hand, “‘m fine,” he smiles softly, looking over at Honey, “we er doin’ okay, bumpy go but it’ll ge’ be’der.” He wrapped his tail around his mates leg gently and chuckled, “how ‘ave ya been? any good books ta read lately?” he grinned at Honey and his brother who had sat down happily in his mates hold.

Edge rolled his eyes looking at Blue, “coffee for me please.” he smiles before glaring at his brother, “nothing you would read.” he growls slightly before leaning into Honey’s hold and kissing his jaw from his positioned.

Razz and Slim both rolling their eyes as Razz grabs Blue’s hand to pull him back into the kitchen for the drinks. Smirking as he does so, “drinks will just be a moment.” he sing songs at the others. Kissing Papyrus as he passes him, using his finger to take the frosting off his skull and popping it into his mouth.

Slim just leans back into the couch, shifting closer to Sans to make more space for the other two to sit down, “sans, how long is a skeletal pregnancy anyway.” he asked quietly.  
\---   
“nine months, er round 42 weeks.” He let his tail lay across Slim's lap when his mates own wrapped around his leg. He purred at it and relaxed into the couch. “he's just a little lump of cuteness, but i already love ‘em.” He smiled, resting a hand on his tum while finishing up his tea. 

Honey looked down at Sans’ covered belly, humming a bit and he looked back down to Edge, kissing his cheek sweetly while cuddling him on their side of the couch. “can't wait ta meet ‘em. so ya think they're gonna be a boy?” He asked, starting to rest his head in the crook of his mates neck, purring lightly. 

Sans blinked and nodded a little, “i think so…” he looked to Red after that, smiling when thinking about how cute a mini Red would be.   
\---  
Red smiled at his mate, using his tail quickly to put his own cup on the table then wrapping it back around Sans again. “Yeah, we both seem ta thin’ boy despite both wan’in’ ta see a girl.” he chuckles. “I’ takes ta long dough, i wanna see em soon,” he ran a hand gently over Sans head and rested it on his shoulder.

Slim nodded, “long time, bu’ worth it,” he smiled playing idly with Sans tail as he looked it over, enjoying the feel of it under his fingers. “I don’ believe there has been a skeleton female in our time.” he thinks, “any of you?” he asked quietly.

Edge shook his head, “don't believe so.” he purred softly at the touches smiling at his mate, “but i must admit, i can’t wait to meet my little nephew or niece. No matter what they are, it will nice not being the youngest skeleton anymore.” he laughed softly. Red snickering behind Sans, earning him a glare, “you’re one to laugh, your only 3 years older than me. The second youngest.”  
\---  
“‘ey no need ta bring age into this. don't matter none anyway.” Sans nuzzled slightly into Red, watching as his tail was toyed with, finding it calming as long as Slim didn't tug on it or anything too rough. He trusted the other not to anyway so he kept it there, smiling a bit. 

“s'pose not, depending on the ages, ‘s long ‘s d’ere legal.” Honey shrugged, his hands on Edges sides, trailing up and down them. He looked to Slim after that and hummed, “‘s d'ere any reason ya haven't settled down er started dating anyone slim jim?”  
\---  
Slim flinched but shook his head, “no one fer me, i am a solo man, always will be.” he shrugged, smiling at the others, “ill stick ta teasin’ all of ya.” licking over his teeth in a false seductive look he smirks, “someone has ta.” then grins, focusing back on the tail in his lap looking over at Sans to make sure he wasn’t over stepping any boundaries.

Edge chuckled, “yeah, the legal part is the hard part to deal with when you find your soulmate, having found out while i was what 14. The wait was horrible for it not to be awkward.” he smirked leaning up to kiss him, “it was worth it though.” 

Red flinched at that, “‘m kinda glad i didn’ meet ya when i met yer bro’der sansy, cant imagine 13 year old me liking very much he couldn’ be wit’ his mate.” He looked down at him and smiled, wanting to kiss him but not risking bending over in anyway. His tail moving to caress his face softly instead. “I love ya, bu’ ma patience ain't dat great and i was a very selfish teenager.”  
\---  
“don't worry, i got enough patience for the both of us love.” He leaned into the touch of the tail, “i can't imagine ya being anything but a little troublemaker though, so it's unfortunately for the best. can't be swooned by a little pipsqueak like yourself though.” He winked, his tail swaying atop Slim's lap. He seemed quite fine with the taller touching his tail. 

“wow, greatest love story of tha century.” Honey whistled slightly, “‘s like that rapunzel fairytale.. i think.” He couldn't exactly remember which one it was but he was almost certain he was correct. He opened his mouth again as Blue walked in, humming and bringing over their drinks. 

He was flustered of course and smiling as he handed the two their drinks, “Dinner is almost done, just sit tight and we'll tell you guys when to come get some.” 

“than’ ya blueberry, don't overwork yerself alright?” Honey smiled when taking his honey.   
\---  
Red chuckled, “yeah can alway’s do it one job at a time, no need ta push yerself.” he winked slightly at the small berry. “razz can always work a lil’ by ‘imself. he doesn’t need extra hands all da time.” looking over to the kitchen door he smirked when he saw a middle finger appear through it before retreating again.

Edge rolled his eyes, “well thank you blue for providing a first family night i suppose.” he smiled at the smaller before tucking himself into his mates chest with his coffee hiding himself from the conversation again. 

Red rolled his eyes at his brother and looked over at his mate, “baby, yer need anything? I'm gunna get some air for a minute.” he asked a small flush slowly creeping onto his face, but he shifted enough to lean down and give him a kiss. Ass pressed against the wall as he bit back any noises, “‘m fine but while i'm heading outside for a minu’e i can get yer any thin ya wan’?” he asked softly, smiling brightly and kissing him again just wanting some affection.  
\---  
Sans placed a few small kisses over his mates skull, “‘m fine for now, go get some air love.” He mumbled to his mate, a hand pressed softly on the others cheekbone. Sans shifted around a little and hummed, “actually could ya help me find the bathroom real quick, i'm going ta wash my face before dinner.” He started to get up.

Blue perked up, “I can show you if you'd like, it's jus-” a hand tugged on Blues shirt and he looked down to his brother. 

“nah, red can show ‘em, relax with us fer a bit baby blue, ya look tired.” He gave a lazy smile and glanced over to Sans, shooing him off. 

Sans gave a small nod and hooked an arm around his mate, “lead the way love.” He purred, leaning on him slightly.  
\---  
Red looked around flushing slightly as he stood back up, grabbing his mates hand and pulling him along too the bathroom. Once inside he groans, “ei’der everyone is fuckin’ horny, everyone has a dick up dere cunts or everyone knows.” he whines softly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, “feels good an’ yer gunna ‘ave to fuck me ‘ard later but if everyone knows then its not sexy it’s embarrassing, an’ i already feel weird today from all my own self negativity.” he tears up slightly, mentally overstimulated. 

Looking at his feet he sniffs slightly, “‘m sorry ‘m ruining our evenin’ again.” he mumbles slightly, again feeling like he was at fault.  
\---  
“i think ya might just be overthinking things red, come on look at me..” Sans grabbed his mates hands and gave them soft kisses over the knuckles. “if ya want we can port home real quick and take it out, personally i don't think any of ‘em know. but i want ya ta be more comfortable alright?” He spoke softly, bringing his mate in for a hug, rubbing over the others shoulder blades and shushing him lightly. 

“take us home real quick, then ya can port me back ta here, ya didn't ruin anything alright? come on, momma's got ya..” he whispered to his mate, “whenever you're ready.”  
\---  
He looks ashamed slightly, nodding he quickly ports them home. He looks at the bed and bends over it with a small groan, the feeling good but he isn't in the right mindset for this kind of thing at all. “it was a good idea until it was e'eryone. i think ‘m just panickin’ after my anxiety attack.” He mumbled quietly.  
\---  
Sans moved behind his mate and placed light kisses over the others back, “and that's fine, neither of us expected that, there's no need to blame yourself over it alright. i'll try ta be quick alright?” He lifted up the dress and moved the panties aside as he bent down, one hand carefully going over his mates thigh, “tell me if it's too much alright?” He grabbed the base of the toy and started pulling it out , trying not to wiggle it too much but trying to get it out quick too so no one would be too suspicious of their absence. 

Sans let out a breath when the toy came out in less than a minute, getting back up and running his hands over the smaller as gentle as can be, “there, let me go clean this in the bathroom real quick and we can go back baby.” He fixed the panties once more and dress, leaning over the other to place kisses on his skull before leaving for another quick minute, coming back with his hands empty and a clean face too.   
\---  
Moaning when it was sliding out he groaned and gasped softly until it came out. Letting out a deep sigh as it came out fully. Turning around with his face thoroughly flushed red at the very slick large toy, now getting to see it.

Red shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed he waited with his fingers fidgeting in his lap, looking up he smiles shyly, “tha’ is so much bigger den i though’,” he murmured. Standing up and nuzzling into his mates cleavage purring, “i really like it, i'm sorry.” he whined softly, pulling back a little to kiss his mate softly. Tail coming back down to wag slowly, happily being able to move freely again.  
\---  
Sans shook his head a little, “no need ta be sorry, now let's get back alright, red..” he shifted his mates face up and kissed him slowly, taking his time for just this moment, “i love you.” He mumbled out, right before pressing in for another slow kiss. 

He pulled back eventually with a flushed smile, “ya know that right? i ain't saying that just because i can. i really do care for you, how you're feeling, doing, i want ta be there for ya but i can't if ya ain't telling me anything. keep that in mind alright?” He cupped the others cheek, keeping his focus on the smaller.  
\---  
Returning the kisses, his tail swayed faster, “i love ya too,” he nods, looking sheepish, “i know, ‘m… sorry…” he flinches from saying it so much, “i try ta be strong fer ya an da pup an’ i end up fergettin’ about maself. i ferget dat i need ta eat, er sleep, an’ i push maself.” he looks down, “‘m gunna talk more,” he whispers leaning into the hand on his face, “i ge’ stuck in my own self doubt.” 

After pulling away he smiles softly, “we shoul’ get back before e’eryone thin’s we are bonin’ in da ba’droom.” he chuckles softly leaning up to kiss Sans as he pulled him into a port back to Blue’s bathroom. Letting him himself melt into his mate for a moment longer before pulling away and walking to the door. “‘m gunna go try ta be more normal now.” he points out blushing.  
\---   
Sans tail was wagging after the conversation, feeling like he was getting somewhere, but knowing it wasn't just going to happen overnight. “can ya ask blue for some water for me bubbs?” He asked while Red walked out the door, smiling a little. 

He watched his boyfriend leave and then looked to the mirror, making sure he was presentable before leaving the bathroom and closing the door, taking his place on the couch next to Slim and sighing with amusement when seeing Blue being hugged and fussed over by Honey, who now had two skeletons on his lap. 

“so what's happening here?” He asked while his tail went to lay across Slims lap again, getting comfortable.


	37. Chapter 37: Why the fucc every1 horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only like 400 pages in the doc an we're getting somewhere.

Red saw what was happening and went to the kitchen pushing the door aside slightly, “uh razz, can i ge’ wa’er fer sans?” he glances over smiling slightly at the smallest skeleton, “i don’ wanna pry blue from his bro.”

Razz looks up at Red and sighs nodding, “quickly, we’re almost done.” he says as he cleans his hands on a small towel.

Red quickly gets his mate a water before running over to his mate and passing the glass to him, straddling him carefully. Pushing his face into his boyfriends cleavage and purring softly, “what i miss?”

Edge just looked at the small skeleton encroaching his space and rolling his eye lighty, “i have no idea,” standing he moves to a separate chair to give the brothers time together, looking over Red, “feeling okay bro, you have been awfully flushed most of today that i have seen?” 

Red looks over blushing before squeaking and hiding his face, “‘m fine, jus’ a lil’ stressed,” he mumbled from his hiding place. Tail swaying between his mates legs from where he was sitting, still happy.  
\---  
“edge, thanks for worrying, it's just been pretty stressful as of late.” Sans sighed, playing it off, “going through a bit right now ya know?” He drank some of the water and let his head rest on his mates skull. “how are you though? i don't think i hear much from ya now and days. what's the scoop? got any tea ta spill?” Sans deflected and quickly drank the rest of his water just so he would wrap both arms around his mate, cuddling him close. 

“heh, i don't think much is going on in our lives right now.” Honey spoke up from trying to wrestle his brother into a hug, the small berry making a scene about it, looking embarrassed, though it's the liveliest Sans had seen him ever. 

A big smile on his face and his eyes with bright yellow stars in them as he was trying to wrestle and wriggle himself out of the hug, though not nearly trying as he didn't want his brother to wear down and stop like the lazy bones he was.  
\---  
Red purrs happily from his place turning his face to look over at Slim, sticking his tongue out at the tallest. Arms working around his mate in a snuggle cuddle, finally getting to enjoy himself he smiles at Slim, “hey big guy, ya doin’ okay all by yerself now?” he asks quietly to not interrupt the others.

Slim laughs at the others tongue, sticking his own caramel colored tongue out at Red, “ya know me, i survive.” He smiled and shrugged slightly which made Red look concerned.

Edge glanced at them, “You should think about yourself Slim, we don’t want you to be left out.” He looked over to the skeleton who helped raise him and reached out to touch his knee, “you deserve happiness too.” he pointed out.

Slim nodded, “thank you, i am fine on my own, i think it is doin’ me good after raisin’ three of ya.” he smirked, touching Sans tail again, “if it becomes a problem, ill let you know.”

Red looked at him and nodded, “ya can come over when ever ya wan’ big guy, yer always welcome.” He said softly looking up at his mate, nuzzling him gently.  
\---  
Sans nodded along with his mates words and kissed his skull before looking back at Slim, “anytime, i don't mind, even if it's late, just come by.” Sans spoke softly, craving the company. Especially when he was getting used to being around them, he just wanted some more company, comfort. He moved his head to the crook of his mates neck, eyes growing slightly dim though he tried to hide it. 

“ya know we don't mind your company slim jim, and hey, if ya ever need datin’ advice I'd be happy ta ‘elp ya.” Honey joked, winking at his mate afterwards. He finally had Blue wrapped up in his arms, rubbing his back a bit. Blue was hiding his face in his brothers hoodie, having gone quiet and only nodded to the points everyone made.   
\---  
Slim chuckled and blushed, looking down and rubbing his forehead, “yeah, i get it guys, ill visit more and wont stay a loner.” he mumbled and looked them all over, “sans, i will come keep you company some time, i still wan’ ta watch yer pup grow.” he smiled.

Red smiled at him and caressed his mates neck gently, “yer okay love?” he asked with his mate tucked into his neck it was hard to move, but he was comfy. Smiling and kissing his neck gently he purrs, “probably should ‘ave worn pants er a skirt i guess, dey are gunna all wanna see da baby since it dropped. I guess fer games nigh’.” he chuckled softly.

Edge sat up, “how come you didn’t tell me the pup dropped, you said you would call me,” He pointed out looking slightly hurt.

Red sighed, “it was two days ago and alo’ ‘as ‘appened, but did call ya, jus’ didn; tell ya.” he chuckled but was nervous, “sorry bro, we were waitin’.” Edge only huffed but nodded in response.  
\---  
“i'll wear pajamas tomorrow how ‘bout that?” Sans spoke up a little, ignoring his mates other question for now. He glanced up to look at Edge with a small wince, “it hurt quite a bit, feeling the pup drop… we didn't exactly know where it went at first.” He looked away, frowning slightly at the memory while hugging his boyfriend for comfort. 

Blue sat up a bit when his brother turned to face him and Red, “wha' do ya mean? i mean i bet i's painful, but i's only got one place ta go.” Honey huffed and glanced to his own mate. Blue looked over a bit worried. 

“Everything's fine with the baby right?” He got a quick nod from Sans after that and the eldest looked over. 

“i meant we weren't expecting it, lost track of how many weeks we were at for a moment and when i went ta check on the pup from my soul he just wasn't.. there. it shocked both of us, but yeah, everything is fine with the pup. we're doing our best ta keep 'im safe.” Sans sat up again, now looking at his mate. 

“shit, that sounds… terrifying.” Honey winced out, getting the implication of what they might have thought for that brief period. “‘m glad that the pup's alrigh’ ya two gotta call more often, ya can't go through this stuff alone ya know, even if ya have each other.” Blue's grip tightened on his brother's hoodie, 

“Right… Please call us more..” he blinked back tears but his eyes were on Sans’ tum now.  
\---  
Red moved a hand over Sans tum slightly gently rubbing it, “we are fine guys, jus’ took us by surprise.” he said softly, getting more nervous, “we will call more from now on, sorry.” he flinched again from using the word too many times, looking at his mate he frowns softly, kissing him and nuzzling back into him. “we were’n’ thinkin’ bout callin’ anyone at da time, jus’ relaxin’ and calmin’ down.” he murmured. Hand still on his mates stomach over the pup.

Slim nodded, “it’s alright you two, were jus’ cocerned, yer da first ones goin’ through it, we don’ know what ta expect so we wanna help ya.” he touched Reds skull softly before smiling and touching Sans cheek, “keep it in mind next time ta call one of us ta ‘elp ya, okay?” he spoke softly before pulling back away to sit normally.

Edge looked at his brother concerned, “are you both okay now? That sounds horrible, how did you manage at the time?” he asked anxiously, he knew what losing a loved one felt like, he couldn’t imagine even thinking you lost a child.  
\---  
Sans took a few deep breaths and half shrugged, “i was sick with stress afterwards.. we called up my doctor afterwards, and i slept a lot.” He looked down, he wasn't fine though, maybe with the pup to a certain point, but he knew what was to come. 

By the looks of it Blue knew too as he started to slip out of his brothers grasp, “I'm… going to go see if dinner is ready.” His voice warbled and tail tucked between his legs as he walked to the kitchen. 

Sans bit his tongue slightly and his tail wrapped around Slims leg anxiously. A few seconds later they heard Papyrus call out, “Dinner’s ready!” Though he wasn't sounding so enthusiastic, having heard the conversation from the living room.  
\---  
Red looked at everyone noticing the same depressing atmosphere from everyone and knowing what was to come was making him more anxious. Tailing tucking between he legs he looked at his mate, “are ya okay? we can talk ta pap an’ go.” he murmured softly, aware of how this was affecting all of them already, not wanting his baby to start causing Sans trouble again.

Slim looked over and motioned to everyone else. “Le’s get some grub,” looking over a Sans and Red he smiled, “take a few minutes you two, i’s been a stressful day fer ya so far.” he pointed out.

Red realized that even before they came here was stressful and hugged Sans closer, “i feel like i should take ya ‘ome and just snuggle for da res’ of da nigh’.” he mumbled, “feedin’ ya strawberries.” Watching everyone head to the kitchen he pulled back looking Sans in the eyes, “dis ‘as been ta much dis week, maybe we shoul’ take a break, try again tamorrow?” he asked softly, leaving it up to the one who would be affected most.  
\---  
Sans was trying not to tear up, “red, i can do this, i gotta be here for paps, my brother… i can't go home like this and... be pampered, it's tough but it's coming one way or another.” He wiped his eyes and sniffled, trying hard to stay strong. “please, i can stay longer, i didn't even get to see him much today.” He began to stand, picking his mate up and setting him down before him. 

“i won't break down.. i'm strong..” he murmured to himself, looking towards the kitchen. He looked to Red again, holding his hand, “if ya really think i'm making the wrong choice, then feel free to port us home after we eat.” He squeezed his mates hand, taking in deep breaths as he had done so this morning when he was alone, trying to numb himself.  
\---  
Red nodded at his mate, holding his hand but walking towards the kitchen looking down, “yer strong, yer will be fine.” he agreed, letting his mate walk into the kitchen and get a plate of food. Red followed him silently now thinking hard on the situation, no paying attention anymore.

Razz and slim were talking to each other, Razz energetically while Slim nodded and laughed where appropriate. Glancing over he took the two in and sighed, but left them too it for now, he would interfere if he needed to later in private.

Edge on the other hand was following Honey around talking animatedly about the food they were going to eat, and the pup, plus when they eventually have their own pup. Going off on a very long tangent about who would be better fitted as a mother out of the two of them, while filling his plate up.  
\---  
While Sans grabbed a plate his brother came over messy but with a smile and gave him a side hug, smelling of all sorts of food. The eldest smiled and side hugged back, his tail was wrapped around his mates middle, not wanting to be accidentally stepped on by anyone which Paps noticed and didn't try to tug his brother away from his mate for the moment. 

“Thanks for bringing the fruit salads over Sans, we made sure to set aside some of it in a container for you, in case you wanted to take it home.” Papyrus grabbed a plate of his own, once seeing everyone else had one. 

“it was no problem, red made it so it should be really good.” He relaxed as they went around, filling up their plates. Sans realized something about the food, or about a few of them. He recognized his, Paps and his mates favorite meals lined up, and a few others he liked too but the others seemed to really enjoy. 

“Well, thank you Red, Razz and I already had the pleasure of tasting them! They were delicious!” He chuckled and heard a whine. 

Blue was pouting, “You tried it without me?” He stood besides Papyrus, his plate filled with a little bit of everything. 

Papyrus leaned down and kissed his mates skull, “You helped me taste test all morning without Razz, so yes I did.” He chuckled when Blue groaned, making a point of piling a bit more of the fruit salad on his plate before going to the living room. 

Sans leaned on his mate a little more when watching them interact and he purred softly, seeing how fond Blue had been looking up at Paps even though he had been pouting. “i won't forget ta take the container home, if ya remind me. i didn't get ta taste it yet.” He lied while putting some on his plate, as well as some of the other meals.   
\---  
Watching Sans interact with Papyrus, made him smile softly, nodding at Pap, “yer welcome, was jus’ quick thin’.” he murmured, following Sans and playing with his mates tail. His own still tucked up out of the way, he smiled at Blue being a sweet bean, pouting away.

Razz chuckled softly watching his twin mate pout about the taste testing, chuckling as he took his plate over and sat with blue, kissing him softly on the cheek. “aww and here i thought you would be more upset that i didn’t try anything but icing with you.” he false pouted at his little mate.

Slim chuckled at the sight before walking up to Red and pushing a loaded plate into his empty hands, “eat.” he growled quietly for mostly only him too hear before grabbing the other plate he loaded and heading back to sit down.

Red looked at Slim for a moment before looking to the plate in his hands, sighing he bashfully looked to his mate. “ya ready ta sit love?” he asked quietly, trying to play off he was caught spiraling into his own head again.  
\---   
Sans looked away from his brother for a moment to look at his mate and his food and he nodded, smiling sadly, “yeah, i'm ready.” He mumbled, turning back to see his brother smile down at him and hand him a box of apple juice.

“Something special for the baby too.” He chuckled sweetly and pat his brothers head, filling up his plate a bit before going to sit between his two mates. 

Sans squeezed the juice box a little and forced himself to relax before going to go sit down, sitting next to Slim once more and squeezing his mate to sit next to him, half on his lap, sideways. 

Honey had brought out a few chairs now that everyone had greedily taken up the sofas and he sat down on the chair, reclining as much as he could while he began to eat. 

“what time did ya get up ta start cooking paps?” Sans asked, beginning to eat afterwards and tilting his head. 

“Blue and I got up around seven this morning I think, and started cooking soon afterwards!” Pap replied as he looked over. “We had to go shopping first to make sure we had everything, and Razzy wasn't too pleased about that.” He fluttered his eyes at his smaller mate, “My cute little Razzy was so sleepy this morning so we left him to sleep in and when he found out Paps and I had gone shopping he demanded I be put on door duty afterwards.” He stuck his tongue out. 

“Well it was only fair…” Papyrus hid his smile while he ate. 

“oh noo, poor razzmatazz.” Honey snickered, not feeling too bad for the smallest berry at the moment. 

Sans started to sip on the juice box, leaning on Slim a little bit, easing up at the lighthearted conversation.  
\---  
Razz tried to look upset but his smile was definitely giving it away, “Baby Blue you turned off my alarm clock and then went to do the grocery shop, that is usually my job, without me.” he pointed out, taking a big bite out of his food before continuing with some food still in his mouth, “after that, yeah you’re out of the kitchen, stop turning my alarm clock off.” He glanced across Papyrus and to his blue mate sticking out his tongue.

Slim laughed slightly, shifting his sitting so Sans can recline more, or lean on him further, eating his own food, “oh no blue, his alarm clock? yer had it comin’ den.” he smirked and glanced over at how his brother seemed, glad he was finally more chill and happy.

Red leaned into Sans picking at his food, watching everyone talk, but didn’t speak. He wasn’t ready too, glancing slightly over at the three before looking at Sans he sighed to himself and continued to eat.

Edge chuckled though, “Wow Blue, you really are ruthless, turning off a Royal Guards alarm clock, that’s brave.” he gave the smaller a small teasing look, turning to Razz, “I hope you get him back for that, it’s a terrible thing to not rise with the sun.”

Razz winked at Edge and smiled, “I have a few things in mind, keeping him out of the kitchen is just a precursor, tomorrow i’ll hide his clothes except what i think he should wear for games night.” he had a small grin as he looked over with small sparkles of mischief in his eye lights.  
\---  
“I'm not afraid to wear anything!” Blue replied with a mouthful of food. “All of my clothes are great just like me.” He swallowed his food and chuckled, leaning on Papyrus now who was still trying to eat. 

“Well whatever you do, keep me out of it. Unless you want to be punished via tickles.” Papyrus wiggled his fingers at Razz, knowing of how sensitive his small bones were. 

“Yeah! You better be careful Razzy or I'll tickle you too.” Blue grinned, though he didn't mean it as much as Papyrus did. He did feel a little bad about turning the alarm clock off but what's done is done. 

Honey watched the scene play out with a smile, though keeping his eyes on his brother, wondering still why he seemed so tired. “‘s much as i love ta hear ya guys bicker, was d'ere a reason we were asked ta come over the nigh’ before games nigh’? er did ya miss us all tha’ much?” He leaned forward, about to get up but deciding not to, even though he finished his food first. He leaned back in his chair again, getting comfortable once more.

Sans had been purring while reclined and eating, but stopped when Honey spoke up, gulping slightly he tried to eat a bit more, knowing it was coming anyway. He had prepared himself as best as he could for the news again, his soul feeling heavy now. He drank the rest of the juice from the box and looked to his mate, his food nearly all gone and a strong yet sad look on his face. 

Blue got quiet and leaned onto Papyrus as he sat up, the small berry looking down but holding onto his mates hand now, squeezing it. “Well… yes, there is a reason i asked you all here today. It isn't necessarily good news either.” He glanced over to his brother, who was trying his best to stay together, who was now holding onto Red's hand and trying to finish up his food slowly. 

Honey looked concerned and glanced around the room, shrinking back a bit at the now grim atmosphere, wondering what the hell Papyrus was going to say.  
\---  
Razz had shied away from Papyrus’s fingers an muttered something like who said they were your clothes, to Blue. Now though he looks over, putting a hand on Papy’s arm before moving from next to him, over next to Blue offering his arms out to the smaller for comfort. 

Slim looked concerned, putting an arm around Sans who was leaning on him, glancing over to him determining that he knew what was happening. Squeezing his shoulder he looked confused to his brother and Pap. “alright, wha’ ‘appened.” he asked concerned.

Edge also kept his eyes on Papyrus, grabbing his mates hand gently, “that was a quick way to quiet the room Papyrus, care to fill us in?” he felt the tension in the air, cringing as it began to feel how his own world felt. Glancing to Red was giving him an even bigger sense of unease.

Red hadn’t been eating much and put his plate down, looking around before looking at his mate, squeezing his hand back but not saying anything. Just watching his boyfriends face, he said his bit earlier, Sans wanted to stay and Red would respect what his mate wanted. Glancing at Slim as the arm shifted to be around his mates shoulders, Red sighed, “i’s a’ight.” he whisper, voice no carrying very far as he didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or Sans.  
\---  
Blue went to hug Razz a bit but stayed close to Papyrus, watching the ground and sighing when his larger mate started to explain the situation. This time Blue tried to stay strong, trying not to cry though this was hard for him as he had been the closest to Papyrus for years of course aside from Sans. The small berry moved Razz onto his lap and leaned on Papyrus once their plates had been set aside. 

Sans in the meantime had beckoned Red closer, needing the comfort from his mate to help calm himself down, wrapping his arms around Red and letting himself play with the vertebrae on his mates neck as he glanced over to Papyrus while he spoke, leaning a bit more about the condition now that he hadn't been able to listen to yesterday. When his younger brother finished Sans’ hands stilled on his mates neck, eventually moving to his cheeks and rubbing them slowly to occupy himself. 

Honey had his face in his hands as he listened, beginning to understand why his brother was so tired and looking miserable. He bit his tongue harshly, letting the eldest Papyrus talk and silently wondering if it were possible that any of them would have to go through that disease too, as it was genetic as far as he knew.   
\---  
Razz leaned into Blue whispering soft words of encouragement from his lap, squeezing Papy’s knee as he tried to keep their Blue mate calm. Kissing his cheek slowly and pulling his head in to hold close.

Slim and Edge however both looked down, Slim being the one to speak up, “is their a warning sign that we should get checked for?” All thinking the same thing, “is it something that could affect us as well?”

Edge tightened his grip on Honey and looked him over, “I honestly don't know what to say, I apologize you are all going through this.” He leaned into his mate and tried to hold back any tears he could feel.

Red leaned into Sans, fingers trailing over his formed ecto and leaned up to kiss him, “was it easier dis time?” he asked softly looking down as much as he could from his prison, “is da pup givin’ ya any trouble?” he was focused on Sans and the morning sickness, trying to ignore the horrible news, but ya never know.  
\---  
Papyrus sat up a little, “I'll have to ask my doctor again, though there was very little to go off of when i first started feeling off.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I sincerely doubt any of you would have the same condition.” Or at least he hoped that much. “There was a slight chance not even i would get it… but things just fell into place and well…” he sighed looking over to his mates, proud of them for keeping it together this time around. 

Sans was blinking back tears but he nodded to his mate, “no problems, just… depressed.” He mumbled while his brother spoke. “thank ya for letting me stay.” He murmured, wiping his eyes a little, hugging his mate close while he took a few deep breaths, looking over to Papyrus after, “what can we do to help? cause i know ya paps, what do ya want ta do next?” He tried to give his brother a smile, urging him on through Papyrus could see right through it. 

With a side hug to his mates he gave a small nod, “I was thinking, I'm sick and tired of having Games night at each others homes. I know a beach spot where we can all go tomorrow, have a bonfire, make s'mores and hot dogs. We could bring cards against humanity or whatever, tomorrow night. I suppose I just want to spend the rest of my time with you all, of you'd be up for it.” He smiled, fidgeting a bit. 

Papyrus took a deep breath and continued on, “The last thing I want is for everyone to mope about, we should be creating fun memories, enjoying life and the time we have together instead of being cooped up at work or at home.” He looked over everyone when he said this. Having everyone in mind while he was speaking, his smile never faltering, having somewhat accepted his fate.   
\---  
Razz smiled and looked at Pap, “we want to keep the family close and make the most out of every ones time together, become closer.” He looked over at Red, “repair relationships and stay connected regularly to help each other.” He leaned into Blue a bit more.

Edge nodded, “i can bring a few things for tomorrow, i have some old blankets i was going to get rid of.” He smiled slightly, “it will be nice to keep up with each other especially with a new pup coming to join us.” Leaning into Honey slightly more and nudging him, “can catch up on your reading on the beach Honey Pot.” he smirks.

Red grins and nuzzles into his mate, feeling a bit better now that his mate appreciated him for staying. “yeah bumble bee, catch up on readin’ de books ya swiped from us, let us know how dey end right.” flashing a small smile at his brother.

Slim chuckled, “i'm in, i’ll bring da condiments.” he grinned softly stroking over Sans skull, “can ya still have ketchup with your bean?” he asked genuinely concerned.  
\---  
Honey flushed and chuckled a bit, “i dunno what yer goin’ on about.” He sat back up, wrapping an arm around Edge sweetly. He placed a few small kisses on his mates skull, rubbing his arm as Red teased him. “anyway, ‘s sounds like a plan, did ya wan’ us ta come here ta meet ya or at the beach an’ ya can show us the way?” Honey's shoulders had drooped a bit with the news but he kept calm, he would have time later to dwell over it. 

Papyrus hummed a little and looked down at his two mates, Blue being the one to speak up next, “We thought you guys could meet us at the Ebott City sign by the beach, there's a trail there to follow though it's a little bit of a walk.” he leaned up against Papyrus, bringing Razz along with him so the taller could wrap an arm around them. 

“I think we should meet around six, I will make sure to bring a fire starter and Razz will pick up some food to eat.” Paps rubbed the smallers skull and leaned down to place a kiss on the berries skulls. “Don't forget to bring your swimsuits too!” He added quickly when remembering. 

Sans squirmed slightly when bathing suits were brought up, ignoring his swim wear for now and he glanced to look up at Slim, “ya better bring the ketchup. you'll have hell ta pay if ya don't.” He joked, looking back down at Red, rubbing his skull as his smaller mate nuzzled into him. He was at least thankful for the conversation change, and that no one broke down crying this time. 

“how ‘bout ya red? ya gonna wear one of the bathing suits i bought ya?” he began to purr, relaxing into Slim and making his body a little more comfortable to lay on for his mate.  
\---  
Red looked at his mate and a large grin forming, rubbing Sans stomach gently he winked, “cause that went so well the last time.” he whispered, kissing his mate softly. “I'm sure one of the choices you picked will work.” he cooed.

Slim laughed at at Sans joke, but began laughing harder as he picked up on what Red was insinuating. “oh my god, please tell me yer jokin.” He chuckled more, as he pet Sans skull, “i wont ferget yer ketchup, wouldn’t dare.”

Razz looked confused, “what are you going on about, what did i miss.” Edge was in a similar fashion, although he was blushing and hiding slightly in Stretch’s arms.  
\---  
Honey raised a brow and chuckled slightly, though also confused, trying to cuddle his mate as best as he could in their awkward position. “i don’ think we're missin’ much.” He glanced between Red and Sans. 

Sans huffed, sticking his tongue out when turning to look back at Slim, “ya keep your mouth shut mister.” His face was blue and he quickly turned his head away from the others. Right, he forgot that was where Red and him conceived their pup. He sincerely hoped they left no evidence on the beach before they left. 

Papyrus was watching and his face heated up slightly, “Ahem, W-well no matter, Ah before I forget, we also have cake in the fridge if anyone would like some.” He looked around, Blue brightening next to him at the mention of the cake. 

“It's a marbled cake, half vanilla half chocolate, I want to cut it!” Blue spoke up eagerly. 

Sans looked over immediately at the mention of cake and then to Red, “i want some cake.” He mumbled with the blush ever present on his face.  
\---  
Red grinned slightly at the reactions he was getting before softening slightly to his mate, “i can get yer a piece if yer wan’.” he smiled gently, pushing up off his mate slightly to get him some. Standing and adjusting his dress, flicking his tail teasingly at his boyfriend.

Slim shrugged, “i could go for some cake,” he chuckled, “razz grab me a slice alright.” he smirked playing with Sans tail again. 

Razz glares but spots him caressing Sans tail, “yer and Red both are going to drown poor Sans in affection,” looking over at Sans, “it may not be a kink for him but watch out, he has a soft spot for pregnancy and they will both spoil you rotten. You’re probably going to gain more than pregnancy weight with them around.” He chuckles getting up to follow Blue into the kitchen tail swaying slowly.   
\---  
“if being pregnant means i get more food and cuddling from red then so be it.” He chuckled, looking up at Slim after, “i don't mind being spoiled anyhow.” His tail twitched slightly in Slims hands but otherwise it stayed put, having him hum soothingly at the soft touches. 

“damn slim, why don't ya ever le’ us cuddle ya like tha’ anymore?” Honey joked while slowly getting up, going around to pick up the forgotten plates of leftover food. Sans kept Red's plate however, knowing his mate needed to eat more. 

Papyrus got up to help clean a little, “I didn't think you liked to cuddle with many other people Sans.” he grinned, going towards the kitchen afterwards with Honey by his side to do the dishes real quick. 

Sans pouted, “i'm craving affection lately. let me be.” He huffed watching the two go into the kitchen.  
\---  
Slim chuckles, “he is cute honey pot, you are just a more polished version of myself. Why would i cuddle myself.” he relaxes back into the couch, “Sans how do manage yer tail? mine just stays behind me, its too long for any strength.” he asks quietly. 

Red returns with a piece of cake for Sans, spotting the plate he groans, sitting on the floor in front of his boyfriend and leaning on Slims leg he passes up the cake rolling his eyes, “‘m not hungry baby.”  
\---  
Sans looked at his tail and hummed, “i used ta keep it tucked in all the time, gets stuck in doorways and.. i don't like it being tugged on or stepped on, but red's been helping me with it more.” He felt a bit of it and frowned, “i used ta not be able ta wag it er lift stuff with it until i met red.” He admitted, looking up when his mate entered the room and he smiled. 

Giving an unamused look after his mate started to complain he took the plated piece of cake and handed his mate the food, “eat just a bit more for me, please? we can take it home after and ya can finish it there but i want ya ta eat some more.” He gave the smaller a pleading look, “ya said ya would try for me right? don't go back on your words…” he tried to keep his voice lowered, for Red's sake.  
\---  
Slim looked at Sans then focused on Red, “listen to yer mate.” He gave Red a scolding look, knowing about Reds past, “he tried to teach me how to use my tail too, but i have no patience.” he smirked slightly.

Red blushed looking away from both of them but eating silently, finishing his plate grumpily, before crossing his arms afterwards. Looking at the ground he sighs, “so bro, how has the house been without me around?” he asked to keep himself distracted.

Edge didn’t even look up at him just spoke one word that had Red snickering from his spot on the carpet. “Clean.”  
\---  
Sans started purring when seeing his mate finish up his food and he continued to eat his cake. “thank ya slim.” He whispered to the taller, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend and moving his tail to caress Red's side, slowly curling around him comfortingly. He grinned a little at Edge's word and rolled his eyes some. 

Blue brought Razz back into the living room a few seconds later with some cake in both their hands, Blue having gotten a bigger slice, looking ecstatic. “I've been waiting for this all day!” He plopped down on the couch, having swooned Razz and Paps to let him have a bigger piece tonight. Honey tried to step in but Blue left with the cake slice as soon as he could, his tail thumping on the couch behind Razz when he sat down.  
\---  
Red tried to ignore his mate, but the purring and tail wrapping around him calmed him slightly, sighing he leaned into him. “so yer bored bro?” he chuckles softly, glancing back at his mate he frowns slightly and looks back to the others.

Razz strokes over Blues legs, “just the one piece Baby Blue, pace yourself love.” he purrs softly, looking up at his energetic mate, “otherwise you will wear yourself out before everyone leaves.” Smiling sweetly then looking at Honey, “don’ worry, we can handle him.” ending it with a smirk and a wink.

Slim now with nothing to fiddle with takes a piece of cake and nibbles on it slowly, offering a small bite to Red who eyes the two oldest skeletons and grumbles taking the bite and crosses his arm. Feeling like a child being scolded he looks at the ground, tail thumping roughly.  
\---  
Papyrus soon came back in, sitting with his mates and eating a slice of cake himself too, “We wouldn't want you to get a stomach ache either now would we?” Papyrus asked while looking at Blue, watching the smaller savor the cake since he wouldn't be getting anymore… until his mates were asleep. 

“I won't get a tummy ache if I don't form a tummy.” He grinned, patting his shirt, showing nothing was formed. He looked pleased with himself as that made Honey chuckle, patting his own non-formed belly as he ate his cake too. 

Papyrus fussed over the berry until he was defeated and gave up, still informing Blue it was the only slice he was getting tonight. Blue seemed to be alright with that, only halfway through his cake now.

Sans had finished up his own and was getting up to go clean his plate, giving his mate a glance, slumping a little ever since his mate frowned at him. His tail curled around his leg and he hid in the kitchen for a bit, out of sight, rubbing his belly a little and getting some water. He idly listened to the conversation in the living room, taking a small breather for now.  
\---  
Slim smacked Red over the back of his head and he returned a soft growl to him. Looking back at him, “what now?” He asks Slim, tail thumping roughly against the couch. 

Slim crossed his arms, “he’s worried about you, stop acting like a child. i know you have a thing with food but he is just trying to help.” Slim looks at Blueberry with a small smirk enjoying the entertainment of the family his tail twitching off the couch to tap Red in the head. 

Red grumbled, “ i am tryin’, i’s been a hard day. ‘m not tryin’ ta be mean, ‘m just no’ hungry.” looking at the others sighing softly. “‘ll apologize af’er, i'm no’ up for being treated like a child righ’ now.” he growled, “er like i'm purposely tryin’ ta go back on ma word.”

Slim just sighed at him, “i understand where yer comin’ from red, but does he know why you do it?” Red looked away, but got up and headed to the kitchen.

Red knocked before coming in, “babe?” he asked softly for permission.  
\---  
With a small hum Sans looked over, the water up to his mouth as he drank. He lowered his head a little when seeing his mate and held the cup up to his chest. “yeah?” His tail uncurled and laid on the ground in just his mates presence. “ya mad at me for making ya eat? ‘m just worried, ya didn't eat your breakfast this morning either ya know.” He tapped the glass in his hand, glancing back up to his boyfriend.   
\---  
Red looked away, “‘m no’ good at controllin’ ma emotion’ er ma head space, yer noticed ‘m assumin’.” his tail dragged on the ground, “fer all tha’ i ac’ tough an’ am physically strong, i'm mentally weak.” he mumbled, “i take back control through makin’ de decision to stop eatin’, so i can be in control of somethin’. I’s been a hard day taday, ‘m no’ tryin’ to go back on ma promise, i'm jus’ no’ controllin’ maself very well.” he huffs, and rubs his arm slightly, “go back an’ hang out wit’ yer bro.”  
\---  
Sans stood there for a few moments, taking in the information and drinking the rest of his water. He wasn't sure this was something he could fix, but he could help support his mate, try to make things feel easier somehow. He took a deep breath and went to rub his tum slowly, “will ya tell me if there's anything i can do for ya? maybe find a healthier alternative than starving yourself? ya keep telling me ya want ta help me, that ya don't feel like ya do enough… but it's not helping when i don't have a healthy partner by my side.” 

Sans put the cup down and walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend, “i know it's been a hard day, and nothing is going ta happen in a snap or anything, but together, we can work towards a brighter future for ya and our pup.” He kept his hands by his sides, whispering to the other to keep their conversation private.  
\---  
Red sighs, “i don’ know, ‘m just tryin’ ta be ‘ere fer ya.” he looks up at Sans, “i don’ know wha’ i'm doin’, ‘m still learnin’ myself, i’ was all i could do in ma underground, da ‘abit stuck.” he leans against the counter, “‘m not experienced wit’ dis stuff, i don’ know ‘ow ta be dere fer someone.” his tail reaching out to wrap around his mates wrist, “‘m only twen’y one and 13 of dose years were undergroun’ six years up ‘ere livin’ in a camp or wit’ razz. i don’ know how ta be healthy, er supportive, ‘m jus’ tryin’.” His tail rubbing the wrist gently, watching his mate, “if yer can fin’ somethin’ den i will change ma ‘abit.”  
\---  
Sans took a step closer, rubbing the tail slowly with his other hand as he thought, “i want ya to try ta find something too, it won't help if i pick something ta help, and have it not click with ya.” He stared into his boyfriend's eyes, “thank ya for trying ta be strong, but in the long run it's just going to wear us both down. no one can be strong forever love, but we can ease the burden eventually.” He purred softly, “i ain't a specialist in this type of stuff, but we can certainly get ya one if ya think it'll help ya. think we could try that first and go from there?” He tilted his head slightly, eyes softening but still worried looking for his boyfriend.   
\---  
He looks away slightly but nods, “maybe,” he leans over into his mate, “probably shoul’ at some point.” sighing slightly, “i’ll go see one soon, so dat we can get be’der as a family.” his tail moving to wrap around his mates forearm, “yer shoul’ still go see yer bro, spend time wit’ him. i’ll sit wit’ slim fer a bit.”   
\---  
“you'll be okay right?” He asked, looking down at the tail wrapped around his forearm, bringing it up to kiss, “ya aren't mad at me?” He sniffled, dropping his arm slowly again. He kept his head down, having his own insecurities he was dealing with, especially since he was feeling more needy and affectionate than usual. 

He went up to wipe his eyes quickly while Papyrus called out for them. “Sans! Red, we're putting on a movie are you two staying longer?” He was coming to the kitchen, looking back as Blue went to go get comfy blankets and pillows for everyone to cuddle up while Honey decided on the movie. 

Sans sniffled again, looking up through teary eyes at his brother when he emerged, “y-yeah, as long as i get a spot next ta ya tonight.” He smiled. 

Papyrus looked between the two and walked over, “Is everything alright… I mean I know it isn't, but you don't have to force yourself to stay Sans, especially if you're crying.” He rubbed his brother's back and the top of Red's skull gently. 

Sans shook his head, trying to blink back the tears, “i'm fine for now, just emotional. i would like ta watch a movie with ya guys.” he held onto his mates other hand, watching his younger brother sighed.

“Alright, I'll make sure to save you a spot next to me then, go get some fresh air alright, it's a little stuffy in here.” He gave Red a smile, “Go with him, I'm sure by the time you two return Honey will have picked something.” He looked back, grumbling a little, “And you better not pick that mask movie again!” He called out to Honey, turning to leave when he heard the other snicker.   
\---  
Red watched Papyrus come and leave, after he looked at Sans hand moving to caress his cheek before crashing his mouth to his mates to kiss him lovingly. After a moment he pulls off the kiss and smiles weakly, “‘m no’ mad, was upset when you questioned me goin’ back on ma promise.” rubbing his thumb over his cheek he purrs, “i understand what ya mean’ just stuck in ma own head to think about how i was hurtin’ ya.”

Wiping his tears away he kissed him slowly this time, “do ya wan’ ta get some air? I’ll be fine, slim is good at keepin’ me present.” he sighs, “‘m sorry for worryin’ ya.”  
\---  
The larger leaned into the touches, his soul beating faster when hearing his mate wasn't mad, “mhmm, for a minute until they get settled in there. i need a little air right now.” He leaned on the other, pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck. “i love you.” He murmured, sniffling once more, tail finally responding and wrapping around his mates leg, pulling away slowly he mate his way outside through the kitchen door, pulling Red along.   
\---  
He follows his mate purring, “i love you too,” he chuckles, closing the door behind him. “Are ya alright love?” he asks leaning against the wall and pulling Sans into him for comfort. Holding him close tail looping his mates waist over where the pup is.  
\---  
Sans slumped into his mate, groaning a little, “i'll be better eventually. just wanna chill for a bit, and not think.” He sighed now closing his eyes. It was dark out, but the back porch light was on for them. Unfortunately there were no stars to be seen tonight, the clouds filled the black sky which made Sans feel a little gloomy but the fresh cold air perked him up a bit. In more ways than one. 

He nuzzled into his mate, “so ya planning on cuddling with slim? or did ya wanna join the tale pile?” He joked softly, feeling a little tuckered out after the long day.  
\---   
Red sighed nuzzling his mate, “ya need de tale pile love, i need slim righ’ now, he understands me a lil’ too well but it can be comfertin’.” he smiled, giving him a small kiss, “he raised me, ya need pap.” then squeezing him close he smiles, “if ya end up needin’ me to i’ll join ya.”  
\---  
Sans pressed a little closer, shivering a bit and nodding, “alright… we should go back in now, get some water and cuddle up.” He gulped and kissed his boyfriend back slowly, pulling back after a moment with a small rattle, “maybe we shouldn't of gone out in dresses.” He reached out to open the door, letting out a breath before they walked back inside.  
\---  
He chuckled looking over his mate slowly, eyes focusing on his mates chest, “mm… not so sure it was a terrible idea.” he purrs gripping his boyfriends around the waist just inside the house, turning him quickly to kiss him deeply. Pulling away he drags a thumb over one perky nipple before humming, “i think de dresses may ‘ave been a grea’ idea.”  
\---  
Sans face quickly turned a light shade of blue while trying not to gasp out at the feeling. Covering his breasts after his mate pulled away and his tail went to wack his mates ass, “they're sensitive.” He huffed embarrassed, lightly rubbing them afterwards. “ya ain't allowed near them for the rest of the night.” He mumbled, looking down at his dress and shifting it around a little to try and cover his situation as best as he could, turning away when he thought he was done.  
\---  
Red chuckled rubbing his ass cheek lightly, lifting his dress slightly in the process to make his sheer underwear visible for a moment to his mate, before he winked and walked into the living room. Smile still on his face as he plops himself into Slims lap and smirks, “hey big guy, miss me?” 

Slim looked him over and shook his head, “i take it things are be’der.” he asks looking to the kitchen door, “where is yer mate?” he questions with a raised brow.   
\---  
Sans watched his mate leave with a wider blush, grabbing some more water afterwards and crossing his arms a little after drinking some and going out to the living room, arms covering his boobs as he turned to Red and gave him a pout before situating himself next to Papyrus who immediately brought him in for a hug. 

“Honey you can push play, we're all here.” Papyrus looked over, rolling his eyes when seeing the other kissing Edge's neck all over, minding his own business. 

He hummed and looked over the room, grabbing the remote after as he finally pushed play. “wha'ever ya say paps.” He rumbled as the movie started. 

Blue was on the other side of Papyrus, laying across Razz's lap with his head on Paps leg. A blanket halfway over Blue and Razz, and Sans was given one all to himself which he happily curled up in and leaned against his brother, eyes on the screen, his tail sticking out of the blanket, wagging some.  
\---  
Red chuckled slightly at the pout, and curled up in his own blanket in Slims hold. Purring quietly he settles in to watch the movie, slim rubbing over his back gently while holding the second youngest.

Edge was blushing and shifting in his mates hold, purring softly sounding like a rough motor. He looked at the screen but couldn’t help the squirming as Honey started kissing his sensitive neck once more.

Razz chuckled and played with Blues tail, leaning back against the wall, his own short tail thumping happily. Looking over too Red and his Bro his movement stopped for a moment before starting up again, reminding him of old times.  
\---  
Honey had picked a scary movie tonight, Cabin in the Woods. Sans huffed a little and made himself comfortable, his eyes drooping halfway through the movie, having seen enough horrors in the past lifetimes to fall asleep to this while his brother and Blue both watched intently. Sans jumped a bit when Blue ended up shrieking and Papyrus squealed a little as well. 

Honey chuckled at the scene and even more when seeing the two hold onto each other for dear life. Meanwhile Sans curled up in his blanket, pushing away from the scared two to lay on the floor, gagging slightly when seeing some of the more gory moments. “honey what the fuck?” He whined, hiding his face.   
\---  
Red was asleep curled up in Slims arms, while slim watched on entertained. Looking over to Sans he opens an arm incase he wants to snuggle them, since his own pillow is a little jumpy. 

Razz was trying to calm his own mates down, chuckling slightly, “you are alright, Razzy will protect you. You are safe,” he rubbed both their backs cooing slightly, “lay your heads down, i will keep you from the bad guys.”  
\---  
Sans hesitantly got up after seeing Papyrus and Blue go on to cuddle Razz. He felt a bit betrayed but said nothing about it, not glancing at the television as he went to go snuggle up to Slim. He closed his eyes, burying his face into Slim's shirt as he tried to fall back to sleep, his tail wrapping around his mate. 

Honey rolled his eyes a little, “ya can pick tha movie next time sans.” He hid his smile in Edge's neck while returning to focus on the movie. 

Sans grumbled a little, “makes me nauseous…” he curled up a bit more, not wanting to see the gruesome, fake images on the screen.   
\---  
Slim rubs over Sans spine silently, trying to soothe his nausea, “ya know if ya picked a rom com, yer mate may be more willing to your advances Bumblebee.”

Edge looked bashful but tucked his face away also squeamish to the gore on the tv. Still purring to the soft touches against his neck. 

Razz looked over sheepishly to Sans, “sorry,” he whispered as he pet the skulls of his mates. “Yeah Sans picks next movie.”  
\---  
Sans purred lightly at the reassurances that he would be picking the next movie. He hummed and pressed closer to be next to Red, leaning his head on the smaller while he fell back to sleep. He did so without any further troubles as Papyrus and Blue calmed down some during the rest of the movie though they looked away at the more scary bits. 

Honey had simply stuck his tongue out to Slim and hugged Edge to him a bit more, seeming like one of the only ones to enjoy the movie. He kept up the light, slow, and methodical touches on his mate though he was starting to drift off very close to the end too. 

Papyrus looked around some when realizing his brother had moved and he winced a little, knowing his older brother had been wanting to spend some more time with him, he looked away and promised himself he would make it up to his brother tomorrow. For now he greedily enjoyed his time with his mates.   
\---  
Red shifted slightly as the credits rolled but stayed asleep, Slim looks down then to Sans smirking, “pap, do you want me to take them home or upstairs?” he asked quietly, eyeing the other. 

Edge stretched and looked to his mate, “Honey Pot, we should go.” he spoke waking his mate slowly.

Razz looked over at everyone falling asleep caressing the boys skulls gently, “Baby Blue, say bye to your brother, then bed time love.” he whispered.  
\---  
Blue was wide awake, eyes wide and looking around the room at everyone, “How can you all be sleepy after that movie?” He murmured a little loudly. Confusion mixed with the scared feeling he currently had clouding his face, making him snuggle into Razz a bit more. 

Papyrus sat up a bit, “Maybe we should make you some calming tea before we take you to bed baby Blue.” He snickered slightly, looking back to Slim. “Will you take them home please?” Papyrus smiled looking at the sleeping pair cuddling the tallest. 

Blue huffed as he stood up, looking over to his brother as he was stirred awake and he walked over, “Honey, c'mon get up and give me a hug before you leave.” He pouted, kinda upset about the movie his brother picked but he still wanted the hug anyway. 

Honey stretched out and slowly got up, yawning as he leaned against Edge, lifting his brother up a bit to hug him, “g'nigh’ small fry.” He mumbled, patting the smallers back before setting him down and holding Edge's hand. 

Blue relished in the warm hug for a moment before going off to grab Razz's hand and taking him to the kitchen, not wanting to be alone after the movie. Papyrus followed the smaller two, hearing them bicker about which tea to make.   
\---  
Slim nodded, “see you all tomorrow.” he smiled and gathering the two close to him, each held in an arm he ported to the large fold down bed couch they have. Smiling slightly he started to maneuver the skeletons out of his arms so he could head home. 

Red having none of it snuggle close, gripping the sweatshirt in his hands, tail wrapping around slim and Sans leg. Groaning he shifted in his sleep and whined, “no movin’... sleep.” 

Slim chuckled slightly but continued to try to transfer him into sleeping Sans arms, groaning as the koala clung more, having forgotten how cuddly Red was in his sleep. “grab yer mate, i gotta go ta bed.” he mumbled. Sighing as he realized his flaw was bein between the two of them.  
\---  
Sans stirred slightly with the port, mumbling a little himself as he clung to the larger, “you're our bed now.” He purred as Slim tried to get away but eventually realized he couldn't. “no more bein’ lonely tonight, stay with us.” He rested his head on Slims chest, pressing up against him further. Sans made sure his own tail kept the two in place. Drifting back off slowly as he mumbled out a promise to Slim, “i'll le’ ya see da pup in tha mornin'” he slurred.   
\---  
Slim chuckled in his defeat, blushing at the feel of both monsters female forms pushed against him. He wrapped his arms around both smaller skeletons and used magic to bring the blankets over them. Purring softly, “i would like dat.” He murmured quietly, smiling as he gave in, “good night Sans, good night twerp and pup.” He yawns closing his eyes in the warmth, keeping his hands away from the skirts of each dress respectfully.

Red nuzzled in happily, “nigh’, luf ya bof.” He muttered in his sleep, hand clasping sans, while the other tightened on Slim as he nuzzles skull to skull with his mate over Slims chest.  
\---  
Sans purred on, though it had gotten softer, mumbling a sweet goodnight and love yous back to the skeletons. He was out like a light afterwards in the comfort of his own home, warm, dark, and quiet in the house. He barely shifted around that night, finding himself too comfortable in the two monster's embraces with the pup warming him up further throughout the night.


End file.
